Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds Hero's Call
by Astro157
Summary: Konami Yamu is just your typical duelist next door, who tries his best to get by the day, but somehow always seem to sub-consciously and unremittingly pull a following 'Danger' by the leash. As his future becomes more unclear as it upholds, can Konami take on these growling hounds with the willing help of Yusei and friends, without repeating the same tragedy long ago? T 4 Lang/Viol
1. What A Beautiful Day

**Hello Guys! This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me okay? It is a Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds story entitled "Hero's Call". This revolves around the life of Konami Yamu, the typical duelist next door, that seems to unconsciously and unremittingly pull a following 'Danger' by the leash. As his future becomes more unclear as it upholds, can Konami take on these growling hounds with the willing help of Yusei and friends, without repeating the same tragedy long ago?**

 **Flames not allowed, but constructive criticism is.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Although, if I did, then I would die a joyful death :D**

 **Arc 01**

 **Chapter 01**

 **What a Beautiful Day**

Konami sighed, his eyes lazily locked onto the set of neatly stacked cards in front of him. He lowered his upper lids a bit. How long has it been? Days? Weeks? Months? Years!? He didn't know. Though it felt like only yesterday that he had been forced to live through and endure such misery and tragedy. Did it revolve around him? Did it revolve around his deck? He didn't know. He didn't care that much either. He could only wish that it had never happened. He could only hope that it would never happen again. He had moved a few days prior from now, sitting alone in the new silent apartment of his, nothing to listen to but the constant ticking of the room's clock. It was behind him after all, every single moment.

He glanced up toward the round clock on the wall.

1:12PM

He sighed. Well, he couldn't just sit here forever. He had to have his daily sunlight eventually. Besides, he could take this time to check on the town's card shop for some new additions to his roster. Not that he needed it. It was just one of his hobbies. Standing up, he grabbed his deck and trademark red jacket and made to leave.

 **-5Ds-**

The typical clinging bell near the top of the entrance went off once Konami stepped into the peaceful, and almost deserted card shop. He could only spot a few wanderers and, of course, the store clerk. Deciding to take a tour around the many shelves of cards they had, Konami searched around for an unspecified spark that would catch his eye.

Konami didn't value any card more than the next, with the exception of the ones that were close to his heart- which were his current ace and few others- since he knew every card was unique in it's own way. That being said, one of the reasons that chained Konami from the fact that he would 'take em all' without question was his obvious insufficient amount of DP... and maybe to let others have a crack as well. Still, Konami would try to make room for the less than fortunate booster packs that seemed to grow spider webs and long strands of beards in the lonely corners of some stores. To Konami, each card deserved an owner that would use them without question, and not deserved a cold and lonely shelf to rest on. That wasn't their purpose, after all. But like many things in life, they were judged, just like how he had been during THAT time.

Konami sighed at the reminder, and took a few unwanted card packs and a reasonably 'better' one, just before spotting something strange. In the corner of his eye was a suspicious looking person with dark clothing covering themselves. Though their hoody hid their identity, Konami had easily snatched a glance at her somewhat messy expression. But that wasn't the thing that had caught the teen's attention. What really had him was the fact that the young woman was slipping card packs in her pockets almost unnoticeably.

Judging her posture, it was obvious she was planning to make a break with them. The strange thing was that she was doing a terrible job at compensating it. Not covering the obvious swipes with movements less suspicious. Not looking out for anyone who might be watching her every move. Not even spotting the obvious spy cam recording her like a hawk. Konami pitied her, sighing with a shake of his head. Even if Konami had the audacity to _not_ turn the hooligan in for some reason, she would still become a wanted criminal due to the security measures, if she weren't already.

Heading for the counter, Konami had found himself next to another customer, a young teen like him with black crab-shaped hair and golden streaks. His blue set of clothing seemed to catch the boy's interest, taking a liking to his sense of style. The person of interest was currently purchasing some booster packs that seemed inbetween the lines of cheap and expensive. Though, Konami wasn't going to judge. For some weird reason, he felt like he had already seen the young man. He could even say that he had met him before, considering how familiar the customer felt to Konami. Not to mention the fact that the black haired teen seemed to radiate a somewhat strong aura of redness around him. Was it just Konami's imagination? Probably. Or maybe...

"That'll be 800DP, sir." the clerk spoke, who was a tanned man, chubby with a darker line of thick lips.

The customer had already seem to be searching for a valid amount through his pockets, dropping several hundreds on the wooden divider.

Konami found himself catching a glimpse of the top pack's front cover. It appeared to be an image of 'Tuner Capture'.

A small smile crawled on his face.

"A Tuner User, I assume?" Konami found himself saying, catching the boy's attention. Turning his head around, the customer took in the unfamiliar presence of Konami, and instinctively replied to the question.

"Urm, yeah. Just expanding my deck's capabilities."

"That's good." Konami smiled, "I enjoy deck building too. Though it is getting to a point where I should start from scratch."

"Sounds like you aren't having much luck in the winning lane?"

"Hm? Oh no, not at all. I meant that the cards I seem to end up with should probably be best built separately instead of being used to strengthen my deck."

"Oh. I know how that must feel." he smiled.

Konami smiled back. "Name's Konami. Nice t' meet'chya." he extended a hand, prompting the teen beside him to take it.

"Yusei, and same here." he answered, breaking the grip.

"Thank you very much, Yusei." the clerk used the recent name he had heard; making himself known again.

"Oh, sorry." Yusei apologized, grabbing he's rightful ownership and made to leave. "Well, see ya around, Konami."

"You too." Konami waved with a smile, watching his first acquaintance since arriving in New Domino leave with a cling.

"Hey." Konami took the time to greet the store owner as he placed a few hundreds and the chosen packs on the counter.

"Hey there. I noticed that I never seen the two of you around before. Tourists?" The chubby man raised a brow, executing the exchange process.

"Nah. Just moved here from Tropica City. Though, I can't really speak for Yusei."

"I see. Though, the mark on his face means that he had a run-in with Sector Security."

"Mark?" Konami asked curiously, almost asking the Sector Security phrase as well until he realized they were the officers of the city.

"You know, the criminal mark?" He then gestured to his left cheek, "the yellow streak that runs down his face. It means that he has been convicted as a criminal. For what reason, I do not know."

Konami seemed to ponder about this. Yes, about the fact that he barely remember seeing a mark on the man's face, but more importantly, surprised to find out that criminals are being marked like elephants in a crowded room. It seemed like a reasonable safety precaution to put more attention on the people who had been seen guilty before, but does not seem legitimate. I mean, criminal or not, noone deserves to be literally scarred with a fancy tattoo, it's not right.

Still, Yusei seemed like an okay guy. He seemed approachable at least, so he didn't look like someone who would kill and steal, right?

Speaking of stealing, Konami reminded himself as he placed an extra amount of DP on the counter, surprising the clerk.

Before he could ask the reason for the dilemma, the brunette teen waved him off. "Don't worry. Just paying for my cousin over there." he half lied, pointing at the scurrying girl who left just then. "She sometimes forgets to pay, so I'm paying for her."

The man behind the desk seemed to find the situation suspicious, but shrugged it off after awhile. "Whatever."

 **-5Ds-**

Wandering aimlessly, Konami found himself in the area of Tops, which he recalled was one of the bases that really brought out the rich texture of Konami's current home city. He idly walked on, minding his own business, taking in the beauty the area had to offer when suddenly he bumped into something bulky that almost made the boy lose his balance. "What the?" He glanced up in confusion, staring at some guys in black. Even with the dark shades, Konami could tell the two approaching figures were giving him two ferociously deadly glares.

"Excuse me? What is a lowlife like yourself doing around these parts?"

"Lowlife?" Konami's eyebrows narrowed a bit at the name.

"Of course. Have you forgotten your kind's place in this world?" The other one asked triumphantly.

" _My_ kind?" Konami's glare seemed to strengthen at this point. But before anything else could have happen, a voice called from behind the pair, prompting them to move aside for a tall, beautiful black haired woman in a fancy white robe to approach the degraded teen.

For a minute there, Konami could have sworn the woman had a shocked expression written on her face before she quickly regained her posture with a warm smile. "Sorry for the intrusion, but are you okay?" Her elegant voice rang through Konami's ears, as if she was singing a lovely song.

Konami straightened himself for a moment before answering. "Yeah. Just a little upset on how they had treated me that's all."

"Oh." she said, turning toward her bodyguards. "What have I told you about treating others like that?"

"B-But Misty-sama-"

Misty raised her hand to stop the oncoming excuse, before turning back to Konami with a kind smile. "Sorry, but they were told to protect me during my stay at New Domino City. I apologize for any negative behavior they might have conflicted upon you."

"That's okay, they were just doing their job... I think...?" Konami questioned himself, but shook it off. "Anyway, I guess it was my fault for not looking where I was going in the first place."

"That may be so, but that doesn't give them the right to degrade you like that. Please, allow me to make it up to you by taking you out for lunch."

"WH-WHAT WHAT WHAT?!" The two guards nearly had a heart attack at the revelation. Konami seemed surprised by this as well, since they just met.

"That... wouldn't be necessary." Konami sweatdropped.

"Oh but it is for me. As an example for the public, I should show my apology through actions, no?"

'Still, this seems too extreme!' The boy thought nervously.

"B-B-But Misty-sama, is this really appropriate? I mean, you don't even know him. For all we know he could be a spy or someone who has a grudge on you!"

"Do not worry. I have a feeling he is a very kind person at heart."

"That isn't very reassuring!"

"Personality aside," Konami spoke up, "You shouldn't be going around asking strangers out. It's not right. Maybe if we get to know each other first. Sorry."

"Hmm." Misty thought for a second before replying, "You're a very interesting person. What's your name?"

"Konami. And yours?"

"W-Wait!? You seriously don't know the famous actress Misty-sama?!" The two bodyguards scowled in disbelief, with Konami shrugging dumbfoundedly. Misty seemed to be a bit surprised, but smiled nonetheless.

"Interesting indeed." she said softly, "I am Misty Tredwell, as my guards had implied before. We should get together sometime, Konami-kun."

"I would like that." he said back, the two behind the gorgeous actress still in comical disbelief.

 **-5Ds-**

"Oh, lookie what we've got here!"

Konami couldn't help but overhear the loud and smug tone of voice- located in a group of sort- along with almost everyone else that was nearby. Against his judgment, the raven-haired teen turned toward the commotion, spotting a certain someone clad in a familiar hoody jacket surrounded by a bunch of stereotypically dressed street duelists. They all seemed to be huddling up around the lone wolf, who didn't seem intimidated that much, obviously trying their best to hide it under the outer layer of confidence.

"Can it, jerk! You of all people should know exactly why I came here!" The female crook said sourly, clutching her fists tighter as she stared down her foe.

"Oh, do I fellas?" The supposed leader turned to his gang for clarification, receiving smirking shrugs from them all.

"You took what was rightfully mine!" The hoody shoplifter growled impatiently, not in the mood for any of the man's games.

"And what may I ask is that?" He raised a brow playfully.

"My card!" She snapped.

"Your card?" He placed a finger on his chin in thought, "You mean this card?"

As he revealed a purple framed Duel Monster Card from his jacket's pocket, the girl tried to swiftly snatch it out of his possession, but was denied the chance when he pulled back cheekily.

"Ha ah ah!" he wagged his finger, "This isn't yours anymore."

"But you stole it from me!"

"Which you deserved" he said, narrowing his eyes with a smirk as he placed the card away. "You think life is fair? Well it isn't. Just look at yourself for an example. You have nothing to live for. Why don't you just go kill yourself and get it over with, huh?" He questioned, folding his arms superiorly.

Grimacing, the girl lifted a stack of cards in her hand and showed it to the prideful man. "Then I challenge you to a duel! If you win, you can have this rare deck of mine. But if I win, you give me back my card!"

"Oh?" His eyes opened a bit in surprise, "I didn't know that you can even duel. So where's your Duel Disk then?" The dark cladded female stepped back in realization. The blonde man chuckled. "Really now? Can't even afford a measly duel disk? What a joke!" All and all, he didn't yet dismiss the challenge. "Henry, let this tincan use your duel disk so long so we can move on with our lives."

The man in question nodded in assurance as he detached his equipment from his arm and swiftly threw the device like a frisbee, the Pink-haired girl barely catching it against her chest as she fell on her back side from the force.

The guys laughed a bit at her ridiculously clumsy behavior as she stood up and inserted her stack of cards, then equipping it on her left arm.

The man chuckled. "I hope you play better than you smell." he said, activating his red duel disk.

The girl growled lowly at this, but decided to ignore him. Seconds later, the man noticed that she was delaying for some reason, staring aimlessly around her borrowed duel disk. "What's the matter? Don't tell me you don't even know how to activate the damn thing?"

"O-Of course I know, you jerk!" She grimaced darkly, a blush of embarrassment crawling on her cheeks. It took another couple of seconds before she found the button to initiate the power. God knows why the manufacturers had not labeled the damn thing. She nervously pressed it, taking in the digital sound it gave off as she saw her Life Points showing on screen.

"Duel!" The man said impatiently with her naïve nature.

 **-Duel-**

 **Gangleader V Hoody Girl**

 **-Duel-**

"W-Wha?" She asked in surprise, not ready for the sudden launch to their current duel.

"Just play already!" He gestured with a groan, watching the girl nervously draw six cards. She stared at her starting hand, wondering how she had gotten herself into this mess in the first place. Granted, she had never played Duel Monsters before, and now that she had executed her possible demise with only the basic of knowledge of the popular trading card game, in hindsight, the female felt like this was a big mistake. But what else could she have done? Call Sector Security? Not with her criminal record she can.

She sighed, deciding to just do her best. Taking another quick glance at her cards in hand, she made to play one.

 **Turn One- Hoody Girl**

"I-I summon Air Eater, in attack position." she placed the monster card on a zone before awaiting it's visual arrival. But nothing came out. "Wait, where is my monster? Did I play it wrong or something?" She panicked, receiving a burst of laughter from her foes. "H-Hey, what's so funny?!"

"You idiot!" Her opponent grimaced, "Air Eater is a Level Six monster!"

She looked down at the stars, counting 6. "Your point?"

"Oh god!" He slapped his forehead. "You have to first tribute a monster to bring it out!"

"Oh..." She said, feeling a bit foolish in asking that. Of course she knew, it must've just slipped past her since she never really played before. "Then I'll rather summon Anthrosaurus onto the field!" Finally, the virtual world seemed to listen to her this time as it generated pixel by pixel a red and purple humanoid dinosaur with a vicious expression.

 **Anthrosaurus (L3- EARTH- Dinosaur- A1000- D850)**

"I guess I'll end my turn now." she said, looking through her hand. Most of her hand consisted of tribution monsters, which really lowered her protective means for her Anthrosaurus. The few spells she had were Normal Spells, which she can only presume can only be used during her turn only.

"Pathetic!" He commented, "let me so you how to really pull off an OTK!"

"OTK?" She questioned, receiving no answer as the man entered his Draw Phase.

 **Turn Two- Gangleader**

"I'm activating a monster effect from my hand, and by doing so, I can special summon it to the field. Appear now, Gilasaurus!" Slapping the card on the device, an ancient Dinosaur with razor sharp fangs materialized itself with a sinister growl.

 **Gilasaurus (L3- EARTH- Dinosaur- A1400- D400)**

"Due to it's effect, if it was special summoned this way, you are allowed to special summon one monster from your graveyard. Too bad there ain't even one monster you can call forth, huh?"

The girl grimaced.

"But don't worry, your Anthrosaurus will be the first and last to enter the realm of death soon enough. Before that happens, let me so you another one of my dinosaurs. Come forth, my Jurrac Monoloph!" What appeared before it's master was a flaming piece of a creature, it's body blue and eyes burning with maleficence.

 **Jurrac Monoloph (L3- FIRE- Dinosaur- A1500- D1200)**

"But that's not all, cause I'm activating the spell card Double Summon! Just as it's name implies, this card allows me to normal summon an additional monster during this turn, which is exactly what I'll be doing. Appear now in attack position, Jurrac Iguanon!" For the second time, a monster rose from the flaming ashes, revealing it's multi-colored form which shone brightly from the fire it possessed.

 **Jurrac Iguanon (L4- FIRE- Dinosaur- A1700- D700)**

"T-Three monsters already?!" The girl asked in disbelief as she stepped back a bit, her Anthrosaurus staring at the three less fiercely than when it stood alone on the battlefield prior to their arrival.

"Ha, you ain't seen nothin yet!" One of the blonde male's followers explained cockily.

"He's right." the girl's opponent smirked deviously. "It's time I show you how _destructive_ I really can get! In case you haven't noticed, my Monoloph is a tuner monster."

"Tuner..." She whispered, knowing that she heard the word being used before in some of the duels she bypassed on a daily bases.

"That means I can bring out a Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck, by overlapping my level three Monoloph, level three Gilasaurus, and level four Iguanon, and combining their power into one!" As he spoke, the three virtual creatures vanished into thin air, leaving nothing but small bright lights in their place as they began to align with one another.

"As the Earth's core crumbles in fear, so does the many species that lives on it. Combine your bodies together to form the destructive terror that is the ultimate kamikaze. Appear now, Jurrac Meteor!" And so, as the words rang through their ears, so did the colossal rocky form of the new menace burn their eyes. With a loud roar, appeared the demise of Anthrosaurus.

 **Jurrac Meteor (L10- FIRE- Dinosaur- A2800- D2000)**

"W-What in the hell is that thing?!" The girl asked, stumbling off balance and onto her behind in fear.

"Ah! Kazura's Jurrac Meteor. How beautiful." one of the leader's- who is known as Kazura- followers wiped an emotional tear away, dazzled by the monster before them.

"When my Jurrac Meteor is Synchro Summoned, it destroys everything on the field, including itself. So, go my Jurrac beast, destroy Anthrosaurus with your World Wide Destruction!" And with a steady descend, the two monsters collided, one screaming for mercy, and one exploding in delight.

As the field showed no sign of either monster after the smoke had cleared, Kazura's opponent seemed confused. "But why? You had two monsters more than me and now both of us have none."

"He heh heh." Kazura chuckled, "That's where you are wrong. Cause after Jurrac Meteor sacrifices itself, I get to special summon one Tuner monster from my graveyard. And since Monoloph is the only one to pull out, why don't we welcome it back?" He raised his hand, and within a pillar of flames stood Monoloph once more.

"All of that just for one direct attack? You could have had two?!"

"And I still do. Activate now, Monster Reborn!" He announced, "With this I can special summon one monster from either graveyard. And the obvious choice is, Jurrac Meteor!" The girl's eyes grew wide as once again, the huge flaming embodiment came into view. "And since Monster Reborn's effect doesn't count as a Synchro Summon, my monsters are safe from destruction."

"So that's what your plan was...!?"

"Of course. But I couldn't expect an idiot such as yourself to understand that, now can I?" The hoody female paid him no word, as she was too in shock to say anything.

"Finish her, my monsters, and wipe her Life Points clean!"

And so, with two devastating attacks, with one that sent her spiraling a few feet away on her stomach, the match was over.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Hoody Girl- 0(-2500(E300))**

 **Kazura- 4000**

 **-Life Points-**

 **-Duel-**

 **Kazura(W) V Hoody Girl(L)**

 **-Duel-**

He grimaced, approaching the fallen girl who was surrounded by her scattered deck with apathy. "I gave you a place to live, put a roof over your head, gave you food, a bed, a shower, and this is how you repay me?" The girl started slowly moving to pick herself up pitifully. "You had a lot of nerve to show yourself to me again. But I guess I finally showed you your place, huh?" He smirked evilly. "Rare deck my ass. You know what? Keep your cards, and you can have this lousy fusion monster that you hold so dear to your heart for some damn reason as well. Regardless of the fact that I don't even have it's fusion materials, I wouldn't want this weak thing in my deck anyway. It's garbage, just like you." letting go of the card, he violently took off the strapped duel disk that she borrowed, turned and made to leave, allowing the monster to flutter down in front of her. Reaching out to grab it, she clutched onto it, and against her will, allowed tears of not joy, but depression to slide down her cheeks freely.

She sobbed alone on the cold, empty ground.

"Hey!" She heard someone called out, shooting her eyes open in surprise as they glanced behind them to identify the source.

It was Konami.

"Beating down pretty girls isn't appropriate, you know?"

"Oh?" He smiled, "and who are you suppose to be? Her boyfriend?"

"Hardly." Konami replied nonchalantly, "Just a guy who's destined to put scumbags like you in their place."

"Hey! Watch who you speakin to, kid!" A member of Kazura's gang warned upsettingly.

"Scumbags like me, you say?" Kazura turned to face the boy fully with narrowed brows. "Are you askin for a whippin, brat?"

"Sure, whatever you say. Just make sure to be ready to eat your words" Konami said, showing off his bright yellow duel disk, signaling his soon-to-be opponent.

"Oh," Kazura said, surprised, "you think you can handle the heat?"

"If I couldn't, then I wouldn't have stepped in your lame, cold kitchen, now would I?"

Kazura grimaced at this, along with his group. "Smart mouth, huh? Alright, let's see if you can back up your weak insults."

The two stared each other down, both pair of eyes fired up as they activated their duel disks.

"Duel!"

 **-Duel-**

 **Konami V Kazura**

 **-Duel-**

"Since you the challenger, it's only right for me to go first. Draw!" Kazura exclaimed, drawing a sixth card and glancing at his hand.

 **Turn One- Kazura**

"First things first, come forth, Element Saurus, in attack position!" He announced, slapping down a card to materialize the brown, bulky dinosaur with a sinister look in it's eyes.

 **Element Saurus (L4- DARK- Dinosaur- A1500- D1200)**

"Next, I'll play two face-downs and end my turn."

 **Turn Two- Konami**

"Good opening. But we'll see if it's good enough. Draw!" He added one more card to his arsenal. Konami took a quick observing glance before slamming one of his monster cards against his duel disk. "First I summon Fossil Tusker in attack mode!" Out came the amalgamation of bones formed into one gruesome monster, it's horns sharply ready for battle.

 **Fossil Tusker (L4- EARTH- Rock- A1800- D0)**

"And with this, your Element Saurus is more extinct than my fossil monster. Now charge and strike with Tusk Attack!" He commanded, the level four monster obeying as it moved roughly above ground level and slammed the rebellious dinosaur with all it's might, shattering it into little tiny pixels.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Konami- 4000**

 **Kazura- 3700(-300)**

 **-Life Points-**

"Effect activate!" Konami announced, "When my Fossil Tusker destroys one of your monsters by battle and sends it to the graveyard, it inflicts four hundred points of effect damage to you. Go ahead my Rock monster, and give him his just dessert!" And so the inflicting continued one more time, Konami's monster tackling itself against Kazura, who felt the slight sting of wind sending itself against him.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Konami- 4000**

 **Kazura- 3300(-400)**

 **-Life Points-**

"Not bad. But it'll take more than that to defeat me."

"Don't worry. I plan to" Konami said with a frown, announcing the arrival of his face-down before ending his turn.

 **Turn Three- Kazura**

"Now then, my turn! Draw!" He swiftly drew his seventh card of the duel. "Trap activate, Call of the Haunted!" He revealed one of his hidden cards, grabbing a card from his graveyard. "This card allows me to special summon one monster from my graveyard in attack position. So say hello once again to Element Saurus!" An encore had risen the ferocious creature out from it's tombstone and back for another go.

"But that's not all, cause I'm summoning Jurrac Protops to the field in attack position!" Kazura explained, a pillar of flames erupted and formed another Jurrac being with a blue and burning orange appearance and a vicious roar of hunger.

 **Jurrac Protops (L4- FIRE- Dinosaur- A1700- D1200)**

"With my Protops face-up on the field, it's effect gives it one hundred ATK for each monster you have on the field!" He explained, earning a low growl of power from the beast as it glowed with strength.

 **Protops (A1800(+100))**

"Well, not bad, but if you wanna deal damage, then the only way to do that is to sacrifice your Protops in battle."

"Are you sure about that?" Kazura asked mischievously, raising Konami's guard. "In case you haven't noticed, my Element Saurus here has an effect."

"Oh?" Konami grimaced as he felt a sudden uneasy feeling about his first monster he had fought against. "And what may I ask, does it do?"

"Well, it actually has two effects that are both available for my doing. One of them increases my monster's ATK by five hundred when there is a FIRE monster on the field, which my Protops so happens to be one." he explained, watching his virtual creature glow with increased sheer strength that ran through it's veins.

 **Element Saurus (A2000(+500))**

"That's not good." Konami stated, but kept his composure as the Dark-type Dinosaur heeled backwards before charging and shattering the fossil creature into debris of bones with a forceful headbutt, the impact forcing Konami to take a step back.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Konami- 3800(-200)**

 **Kazura- 3300**

 **-Life Points-**

 **Protops (A1700(-100))**

"Don't forget my Protops hadn't attacked yet. So go my Jurrac monster, attack directly with Heat Shot!" The Protops monster growled lowly in approval, taking a deep firey breath before unleashing a tyrant of flames from it's mouth, colliding with Konami with a howl of flaming wind.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Konami- 2100(-1700)**

 **Kazura- 3300**

 **-Life Points-**

"How does it feel to be attacked head on by one of Earth's most ancient creatures, huh?" Kazura asked smugly, crossing his arms as Konami dusted off his pants a little.

"A bit tingly I guess." Konami smirked back, catching Kazura off guard.

"Naïve little runt. We'll see if you still have that attitude in tact after losing to the flames of my Jurrac deck."

"Unfortunately for you, that won't be happening any time soon. Now are you done or are we going to continue arguing on how 'mighty' your Jurrac monsters are?"

"Fine, if you want to lose that badly, I guess I'll end my turn."

"Good, now watch me get rid of both of your monsters with one attack. Draw!"

 **Turn Four- Konami**

"Both of them with one attack? What a fool!" One of Kazura's grunts laughed, causing the others to join in. Kazura himself couldn't help but smirk at this as well.

"Oh really? Then let's see this revelation be done."

"With pleasure, and I got just the cards to prove it. Now, by banishing my Fossil Tusker from play, I am allowed to special summon Gigantes from my hand!" Konami did just that, playing the effect monster on his duel disk and watching it form pixel by pixel onto the field, bulky as ever, holding his wooden melee weapon in hand.

 **Gigantes (L4- EARTH- Rock- A1900- D1300)**

"Since it was a Special Summon I just pulled off, I can still Normal Summon my Monk Fighter to the field in attack mode!" Konami clarified as a well built man clad in yellow materialized in front of the chest nut haired boy.

 **Monk Fighter (L3- EARTH- Rock- A1300- D1000)**

"Hah, you idiot! You just increased my Protops' ATK to nineteen hundred, strong enough to go head to head with that Gigantes of yours!" Kazura smirked amusingly.

"Hah, what a fool!" A remark was heard among the gang members, laughing their hearts out.

The Pink haired girl, who had sat up moments after the duel had started, seemed to be confused at this as well. Why would he make his opponent's monster stronger? What was the point?

Konami just smirked at their ignorants. "Now, if you're done giggling like a bunch'ah fan girls, I would like to get rid of your monsters."

"How?" Kazura chuckled. "Even if you sacrifice your Gigantes to weaken my Element Saurus, your Monk Fighter still ain't strong enough!"

"He doesn't need to be."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. But before I show you what I mean, I'm activating my trap card, Rock Bombardment! This allows me to send one Rock Monster from my deck to my graveyard, then inflict five hundred points of effect damage to you! The monster that I'm sending is Earthquake Giant."

Konami explained, watching a bunch of debris sudden appear and sudden fall upon Kazura. Though it wasn't real, the impact still left dust and a whirlwind that slapped the blonde across the face, receiving a low growl of unhappiness.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Konami- 2100**

 **Kazura- 2800(-500)**

 **-Life Points-**

"You can throw as much useless cards away all you want, but that won't bring you victory any time soon."

"That's what you think. Now, on to the Battle Phase. Attack his Protops, Gigantes, with your Swing of Fate!" Gigantes grumble with a nod, lifting his weapon up and swinging it down on the Jurrac creature who shot a flamethrower of heat in counter.

"Grr, fine! If you want to be so sacrificial with your monsters, then I'm going to go and activate my trap card, Backfire. This continuous trap card allows me to inflict five hundred points of damage to you each time my FIRE monsters are destroyed and sent to the graveyard. Since my Protops is going bye bye, you know what that means, don't you?"

Both of their attacks hit the other, Protops' flames heated Gigantes' body to an explosion and said monster's pillar destroying Protops into a flaming eruption, which homed onto Konami for recoil damage.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Konami- 1600(-500)**

 **Kazura- 2800**

 **-Life Points-**

 **Element Saurus (A1500(-500))**

"Are you done making a fool out of yourself?"

"Not quite. Cause my Gigantes has a last minute effect!"

"What!?"

"When it is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard as a result, it destroys all Spell and Trap Cards on the field, including your Call of the Haunted. And you should know what result will that lead to. It destroys your Element Saurus as well!"

"Wait, what!?" Kazura tried wrapping his head around the sudden clarification, a familiar pillar now in view above them all before landing roughly on the ground, sending a wave of destruction that easily took out Kazura's two trap cards, which in turn resulted in a vanishing Element Saurus.

"So that was your plan!"

"And with no defence left meaning a clear opening for Monk Fighter to attack directly. Now attack with your Kung Fu Mash!" With a elegant swirl, Monk Fighter rushed forward and punched Kazura right in the gut, only leaving a wave of strong stingful wind to be felt.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Konami- 1600**

 **Kazura- 1500(-1300)**

 **-Life Points-**

"He actually got rid of Kazura's monsters in one go. Wow." a member said with an impressed tone, but quickly dismissed the idea when Kazura looked at him with a glare.

"I end my turn with two face-downs. Your move." Konami stated, leaning back with a calm demeanor.

"So this guy thinks he can just make a fool out of me and get away with it?! Not on my watch. You there! What's your name?"

Konami was taken back by the sudden question, but obliged nonetheless.

"Konami."

"Well, _Konami_ , I'm afraid to inform you that you have just sparked my fire, and when that happens, I end all fun and games. Here I go! Draw!"

 **Turn Five- Kazura**

"First I'm gonna activate the spell card Pot of Greed. Let me explain it's effect just in case you don't fully understand. This card allows me to draw two cards from my deck." he spoke, earning an additional two cards in exchange for his spell card. At this point, his mouth grew a wide smirk. "Looks like this is the end of the line for you, Konami. It was fun toying with you. But now the real fights about to begin. I activate the spell Double Summon! Which allows me to normal summon an additional monster this turn. So come on out my Jurrac Guaiba and Jurrac Stauriko, in attack position!"

As it was said, two ferocious dinosaurs, both multi-colored, pixelated themselves onto the battlefield with a growing ring of fire.They roared at their opponent with their heated fangs, ready to pounce onto the lone Monk Fighter.

 **Jurrac Guaiba (L4- FIRE- Dinosaur- A1700- D400)**

 **Jurrac Stauriko (L2- FIRE- Dinosaur- A500- D400)**

"Next I'm activating another spell card from my hand called One for One, which let's me send one monster from my hand to the graveyard, in order for me to special summon a level one monster from my hand or deck. So by discarding the last of my cards in my hand, from my deck, I'm bringing out my Jurrac Aeolo to the field in attack position!"

The spell card glowed, materializing a blue and yellow striped baby dinosaur still inside it's already cracked egg, breathing small flames for practice.

 **Jurrac Aeolo (L1- FIRE- Dinosaur- A200- D200)**

"But don't be fooled by it's age, cause Aeolo is actually a Tuner monster."

"Tuner..." The girl whispered, feeling uneasy by the word, since she had already saw at first glance what those kinds of monsters can do.

"Hm, should have known." Konami narrowed his eyes a bit, prepared for whatever creature his opponent may synchro summon.

"I overlap my level one Aeolo, with my level four Guaiba and level two Stauriko to bring out one of my many strong Jurrac monsters."

The three dinosaurs then disappeared, leaving aligned levels behind.

"With the pillar of flames aligned perfectly with one another, my fire inside will reborn anew. Synchro Summon, Jurrac Giganoto!"

The field began to literally heat up, the sudden bright flames on Kazura's side manifesting itself to form one destructive force. It's head burnt up in flames, it's hot claws clutching and unclutching steadily, it's blue appearance shone vividly with it's powerful fire at it's disposal as it roared pridefully at it's much smaller opponent.

 **Jurrac Giganoto (L7- FIRE- Dinosaur- A2100- 1800)**

"Effect activate!" Kazura announced, "While my Giganoto is face-up on the field, all of my Jurrac monsters gain two hundred ATK points for each of my Jurrac creatures in my graveyard. Since there are five in total, including the Jurrac I discarded with my spell card's effect, that adds up to one thousand points. Which puts my Giganoto at a whopping three thousand one hundred!"

As it's master elaborated on it's ability, Giganoto took the time to absorb the undead strength of all of it's fallen comrades, growing in size just a bit as it's body glowed a bright red.

 **Giganoto (A3100(+1000))**

"Hah, he really pushed Kazura's buttons this time." a member chuckled, but Kazura himself kept a straight frown.

"Do you see now why taking me on was a foolish idea?" He asked the boy, who shrugged nonchalantly.

"Meh, not really. So you brought out a brute in one turn. I admit that it takes at least a bit of skill to pull that off, but still, power isn't everything, and I will show you why when I destroy that monster of yours." Konami said calmly, earning confusion from the group behind Kazura.

"What is that buffoon talking about?"

"He's already finish."

"He's delusional, that's what he is."

The girl in black also seemed surprised by Konami's revelation. What is he talking about? Defeating a thirty one hundred attack point monster? Is that even possible? Does he have a thirty two hundred attack point monster then? Can he even bring it out? So many questions. But as she watched him from behind, the girl couldn't help but believe him somehow.

"Don't you get it?" Kazura asked incredulously, "There is no chance for another turn. When this attack goes through then you're finished. Now let's get this over with my Giganoto, and finish his Monk Fighter off with your Flaming Torch!"

Giganoto growled, ready for the final blow as it gathered a copious amount of fire inside it's hot belly and shot it forth in a huge flamethrower-like attack, burning the offensive Monk to ashes and leaving naught behind. It's flames depersed a few moments later, leaving a pile of dust in it's wake.

"Pathetic. This duel was a waste of my time." Kazura said arrogantly as he made to leave.

"B-Boss, look!"

Kazura turned, uninterested by how pathetic Konami might have looked but was greeted with something completely different.

The holograms were still active, and Konami still in one piece.

"What the?" The blonde haired man looked down at the life point counter of his opponent's. Still sixteen hundred left. "B-But how...?"

"Monk Fighter, that's how." Konami spoke up, catching his attention. "My Monk allows all battle damage inflicted upon it's controller when it is involved in the battle to become nothing but a tickle. In other words, no damage was inflicted upon me during that whole fiasco"

"W-What!?" Kazura took a step back, finding that difficult to believe, despite the evidence right in front of him. "So that monster had that kind of effect, huh?" He collected himself before returning to the battlefield. "Fine then. But that just delayed the inevitable. Next turn, you're toast!"

"Don't be quite sure, cause by the time I finish my turn, this duel will be long time over. Now, before you end your turn, let me activate one of my face-downs, which will obviously be familiar to you. Activate now, Call of the Haunted! Which allow me to special summon my Earthquake Giant!"

Suddenly the ground quaked a bit, and from the sudden pixels came a brown and gray bulky giant who took the stage on Konami's side.

 **Earthquake Giant (L5- EARTH- Rock- A1600- D2100)**

"Now, allow me to show you why this 'useless' card of mine that you insulted earlier in our duel will bring forth our victory. Draw!"

 **Turn Six- Konami**

"Now let's go and activate my last face-down, Release from Stone. This trap gives me the ability to special summon one Rock monster that is removed from play. So let's welcome back the first of many, Fossil Tusker, in attack mode!"

As it was introduced, the former shattered bones that is Fossil Tusker stood strong once again next to the Rock Giant.

 **Fossil Tusker (L4- EARTH- Rock- A1800- D0)**

"Not only that but I'll be summoning my Power Breaker from my hand in attack mode as well!"

Once again, from the pixelated ashes came a very long haired soldier with machinery on his arms and a samurai dress code.

 **Power Breaker (L4- EARTH- Warrior- A1900- D0)**

"Are you done yet? Cause bringing out weak ass monsters does not make you look tough, you know?"

"That may be true, but they're still a match for your Giganoto. Cause my Earthquake Giant has a special effect"

"Crap!" Kazura was expecting something on the line of that, but hoping it wasn't so. "And what does this overgrown fool's ability do?"

"Simple, really. But first let me change it's battle position to defense mode" and so, crouching down, the giant took a defensive stance for it's master. "Now, effect activate! When it's battle position changes, once per turn, I am allowed to select one of your monsters and change it's position as well"

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me. Now your Giganoto will be weakened in it's active point counter. Now go, Earthquake Giant, use your Earth Shattering Stutter on Giganoto!"

The giant nodded in confirmation, raising it's huge hands and slamming it on the ground below, causing a somewhat vicious earthquake that left Giganoto in an unbalancing state. Soon, the flaming dinosaur fell on it's knees in mercy, no longer on the offensive line.

 **Giganoto (D1800)**

"Wait, so that means-"

"Exactly what the situation prescribes. Now go, my Power Breaker, and attack his Jurrac monster with your Mechanical Punch!"

The warrior nodded in understandment, taking to the stage and jumping across the field toward the defensive creature. With one powerful blow, Giganoto roared out in pain and finally collapsed on the ground with a flaming explosion.

 **Power Breaker (D0)**

"My Power Breaker's effect forces him to go into a defensive state after attacking. But that doesn't really matter, now does it? Finish it off Fossil Tusker, with your Tusk Attack!"

"No! This can't be happening! I refuse to believe it!" Kazura cried out in denial, but it didn't help one bit, as the rushing bones of Fossil Tusker had knocked him on his behind in embarrassment. With that said and done, the holograms had soon faded from existence.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Konami- 1600**

 **Kazura- 0(-1500(E300))**

 **-Life Points-**

 **-Duel-**

 **Konami(W) V Kazura(L)**

 **-Duel-**

"H-How can this be?" Kazura wondered with shock, not wanting to believe the outcome of the duel. "This can't be! You cheated somehow! That's right! That's the only explanation to this whole conspiracy. You had to! You just had to!"

"You really are a sore loser, huh?" Konami pitied, turning around and helped pick the still scattered cards up from the ground, paying no mind to the gathered crowd around him, who was cheering at the magnificent duel they just had.

"Grr, I won't forget this!" Came one last remark before Konami heard the leaving footsteps of the gang, the crowd slowly dispersing to their daily schedule.

"Hey, you alright?" The chest nut boy kneeled down and unveiled her deck toward it's owner. It took a second to agnize Konami's presence, since she was still dazed at what had happened during the duel. Looking at her deck then his face repeatedly, the girl blushed furiously with embarrassment, snatching her deck and making a break for it.

"Ur..." Konami just tilted his head in confusion, but stood up nonetheless.

"That, was, so awesome!" An enthused voice lit Konami's ears, causing him to turn around to an approaching green haired boy, who's hair was wrapped in a ponytail from the back. "Please, duel me next!"

"Well, I, um..." Konami stumbled over his reply, more or less that it was a youngster that suddenly wanted to duel him.

"Leo!" Another voice groaned as the owner approached the two, matching hair with the hyped up preteen. Her hair, which had two twin tails on the sides, flowed gently along the wind's direction as she stopped and sighed in obvious annoyance. "What have I told you about challenging others you don't know of?"

"Aw c'mon, Luna! It's not like he's gonna say no, right?" The boy, who was revealed to be Leo, turned back at Konami with approval. But Konami just scratched his head in uncertainty.

"W-Well, sure, I guess...?"

"You do not need to affirm to his shenanigans just to be civil" the girl- Luna- explained honorably which just made Leo sigh with defeat.

"Luna, why do you always have to be this way?"

"So that you don't get into trouble" Luna then looked up at Konami with an apologetic smile. "Sorry for his misbehavior. He does this a lot"

"No, it's totally fine. It goes to show that he has an enthusiasm for dueling"

"See? Told you you're wrong" Leo smiled triumphantly.

"I/He didn't agree to anything" Konami and Luna said at the same time, inducing them to glance at each other before instinctively giggling the coincidence away.

"In anyway" Leo shrugged the fact off, "I don't think I've seen you around these parts. Though my sister and I come here mainly to look around for toys and such, you don't really look like a typical New Domino guy"

"Firstly, that's very rude to say, Leo!" Luna narrowed her eyebrows, still hands in her jacket's pockets, "and secondly, _you're_ the one that drags _me_ around to go get toys for _you_ "

"That's fine" Konami said nonchalantly of the stereotype Leo just used. "I am actually from Tropica City, well, _formerly_. I just moved here a few days ago. Though I gotta say, some neighbors are _very_ polite indeed"

"Heh, thanks. Well, we do got one of the world's best security around" Leo smirked proudly as he crossed his hands smugly.

"That was sarcasm" Luna muttered with a shake of her head.

"In all seriousness, I never saw someone take down a monster in a duel like that" Leo said with an admiring smirk, obviously impressed.

"Well, it wasn't a _big deal_ , really. No card is impossible to get through once you have the right material. Still, that Jurrac deck _was_ pretty tough though"

"Yeah, I saw how tough they're. Maybe we can take each other on later. My name is Leo, by the way. This here is Luna, my twin sister"

"Hi" Luna waved politely.

"Konami" the teen said brightly, taking the hand of the preteen boy. "Nice t' meet'chya"

 **-5Ds-**

Konami let out an exhausted sigh. Not only had he not expected so many events to happen during his time outside, but also at one point, it began to rain like a blizzard. Granted it wasn't hail, but it sure as hell felt like it. Hanging out his wet clothes to dry in the backroom, Konami slouched in his comfy couch and took in the relaxing feeling of relief around his aching feet. Turning the tv on, Konami switched to a rather boring channel, simply shutting the program from his mind and taking in all the interesting people he had met. Even that Kazura guy he somehow remembered the name of despite overhearing it a couple of times. Konami wondered what was the situation between the girl and Kazura. Was it just a simple good and bad side, or was there more info under the skin?

A loud thunderbolt was heard from outside, causing the boy to jump a bit in surprise, looking at the open window.

"Oh man" he sighed, jogging toward the wide gap and sliding it close. Before Konami could close the curtains however, a sight had caught his eye. A sight that seemed unusual. A sight that made Konami narrow his eyebrows. Not before long, the brunette had put on a spare pants and jacket, then took an umbrella and had left his apartment with a swift rush in his tired legs.

He needed to get there as soon as possible.


	2. The Glorious Crimson Red

**Hello Guys! Sorry I took so long! I was planning on updating sooner, but the fact that Turbo Duels really confuses me from Standard Duels had made me stop multiple times during this chapter. Also, during this story, I will not be using any of the Anime Cards and ONLY Yu-Gi-Oh database cards. Since anybody can make up a card and put it in their story, like Konami with their Anime Series. But it takes real brain power to work out a Duel with it's huge database.**

 **That was also one of the reasons why I struggled a bit with this chapter's duel. Yes, that's right, I'm looking at you, Honorable Mirror (Or whatever your name is, I really can't remember). Also, No Spells due to Turbo Duels and no knowledge of Speed Spells can really put a toll on the human brain. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter of Hero's Call!**

 **AN: This story is an AU. So some things are the same, and things aren't. Don't worry, I won't mess with the canon pairings (Jack and Carly, I think), but not the unofficial pairings (). Anyway, thank you if you still putting up with my bickering. Now, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I own my clothing, yes, but compared to one of the world's greatest trading card games in the world, it's garbage! Like my life:(**

 **Also, I kinda sped through the ending, so please notify me if I get something wrong or if you find any grammar errors. Thanx!**

 **Arc 01**

 **Chapter 02**

 **The Glorious Crimson Red**

Konami panted to regain his lost breath. He had gotten out of his warm apartment to rush down the currently much less warmer out skirts of New Domino City. But despite the discomfort, Konami had an objective, at least, for the time being. The sight moments prior had interrupted his usual alibi when the clouds started crying for the next eon or so, and the boy couldn't help but be troubled by the idea.

"Hey, you okay?" Konami asked concerningly, crouching down and forming the umbrella to protect him and the cuddled person.

That person, who he already saw twice today, looked up at him with surprise in her tearful eyes. Konami's heart tugged with more concern than before.

"W-Who are- Wait, aren't you that guy who defeated Kazura? What do you want now?" Her eyes seemed to now be filled with a hint of annoyance. Konami couldn't blame her, since it felt like he was following her wherever she went, even though that wasn't true at all.

"I'm here to get you out of this storm. Besides, it's unhealthy to be cuddling for warmth when you obviously have no protection against the rain"

The girl's eyes just narrowed further. "In case my situation didn't give off the idea yet, I have no other place to go"

"That is why I'm offering you to stay at my place so long" Konami said as-a-matter-of-factly. Still, the soaking wet female narrowed even further in confusion.

"Wait, what? Why are you offering me a place to stay all of a sudden? I'm not going to pay you back in some perverted way if that is what you're hoping!"

"That isn't my intention at all" Konami tried to wave her off, but sighed, knowing words can only take him that far. Nevertheless, he smiled with reassurance, "I'm only offering you this because I know how it feels to be rejected"

"You don't know me" she muttered darkly, looking down so she don't need to look at his sympathetic smirk, which she felt was steadily disappearing from his cap covered face.

"I don't usually ask anything in return, but you do owe me for helping you out there. So why don't you do me this favor and come with me?"

"Firstly, beating the culprit long after he had finished his business is _not_ 'help'. Secondly, even if you had, it was your decision to help, not mine, so I don't owe you shit. And lastly, as I said before, if I were to pay you back, then going to a stranger's house and doing kinky shit would be the last thing on my list to pay off the debt. So why don't you do both of us a solid, and leave!" She said coldly, more colder than the _Heavy Storm_ , no pun intended.

Despite how ice her words she had shot against him were, Konami shrugged it off like it was just another _Ice Master_ to get through. The chest nut boy stretched out his hand to the dismissive female, who in turn, continued her confusing rampage.

"Name's Konami. What's yours?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"You said you wouldn't take a chance to go into a stranger's house, right? So it is only fair to introduce myself so that we can be at least acquaintant"

"Grr" she growled, turning her head and pulling her hoody down even further in an attempt to block the teen from her, visually and spiritually.

Konami sighed once more. "Then at least take this umbrella. I would worry less if you were to at least take more care of yourself"

Clicking her tongue on her teeth in a moody way, the street girl snatched the umbrella out of his possession. "I'm only doing this so you can leave me the hell alone!" She clarified with anger, receiving a nod from Konami which she wasn't able to see.

"Sure. That being said, the offer still stands if you are interested. See that apartment across the street? I live at apartment three zero five. So just give it a knock so I can open for ya, 'k?"

She didn't answer. She didn't even turn around to look. She just stared into the wet abyss on the other side of the alleyway she was taking shelter in. Konami sighed. He probably understood why she was so rebellious and dismissive over the idea. She still had at least a bit of pride in her through this weather storm, and the boy could respect that. But that shouldn't give someone a proper reason to not take care of themselves better.

The only thing he could do now is wish her luck for her safety.

 **-5Ds-**

As the rain proceeded to pour down on the streets of New Domino, a building stood tall among several others. It's structure having the appearance of a productive and significant form of wealth. But it's history wasn't the most favorable amongst the masses. In fact, the majority of New Domino's population would say based on news and rare experiences, that it was without a doubt infamous beyond belief.

This was the Arcadia Movement. It's inhabitants usually consisted of duelists called Psychics. These psychics were subjectively pushed in the circle of prejudicial. This was mostly due to the fact that this group of individuals were considered dangerous since they had the supernatural capability to inflict physical harm upon their opponents in a standard duel. Fortunately for them, they had at least one person who could understand their pain, and vowed to train them so that they were more than capable to control the immense power that they possessed.

This person: Divine, who ran the Arcadia Movement, was currently relaxing in his seat on the top floor with a carefree manner. A knock on the door disturbed his peaceful time alone.

"Come in" he said nonetheless, not that upset either, watching his favorite student, and right-hand man, or should I say, woman, came through the giant double doors and approached the Divine's desk with care.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Divine?" She asked with an upright position, trying to look as professional as she could.

"Ah, Akiza! Yes, as a matter of fact. But first things first, how is everybody doing so far? I remember taking in a few new psychics a few days ago but I guess I didn't seem to have that much free time to check up on them"

"Y-Yes, I recall seeing new faces around. They're doing well so far, just like the others. Though they still seem to be wrapping their heads around the realization of their gifts, Mr. Divine"

"Please" the maroon haired man chuckled, "We have known each other for quite some time now, Akiza. I would prefer to be called just Divine"

"R-Right, sorry Mr. Divi- I-I mean, Divine" she stumbled nervously, feeling her cheeks match her hair tone with embarrassment, her body tensing up.

"That's good to hear. The update of their condition, I mean" Divine then stood up from his sitting position, pushing his chair back. "Now. On to important matters. I assume you have heard of the upcoming tournament?"

"The Fortune Cup?"

"Yes, that one" Divine turned to observe the city hovering below him through the huge glass, rain smacking against it with almost inaudible light thuds. He placed his hands behind his back professionally, much to the reminder of a certain someone he knew all too well as he made to speak. "I might need your assistance on a certain, _operation_ of mine"

"Operation?" Akiza asked out loud, much to her displeasure. She didn't enjoy questioning Divine's procedures or ideologies, since she knew that he did everything that was for the best of the Arcadia Movement.

"Yes. My plan is to have you show the people of New Domino the strength of the Arcadia Movement as a whole. Not that I wish you to hurt those who had inflicted harm upon all of the Psychic Duelists, which they certainly deserve, but mostly to show despite the difference in nature, Psychics are as human as the next. The Fortune Cup might be one of few chances we have to reveal this on a larger scale. The only question is, are you willing to represent the Arcadia Movement during that time?"

Akiza couldn't help but look down in thought. As much as she respected Divine's genuine wishes, she wouldn't be able to shake off all the pain she had to go through in her past. The people of New Domino didn't deserve pity, as far as she was concerned, but she would never go against Divine's orders. She owed the man everything she had. He had done so much not just for her, but for psychics as a whole. That was one of the traits she liked about him. That was one of the traits that made her strive for his approval. That was one of the traits that made her fall in l...

"Yes, Divine, sir. I will"

Divine couldn't help but smirk behind her back. "I knew I could count on you, Akiza. But pardon me if I seem obnoxious, but there is a little errand I would like you to do for me before then"

 **-5Ds-**

Konami yawned, putting on the last of his pajamas on and getting ready for bed. Granted, it was still pretty early in the evening, but considering how dark the clouds were, it would take some time for it to cool down. That being said, Konami couldn't help but feel guilty leaving the girl from before to stay outside.

He wasn't going to force her inside, but he felt like he could have persuaded her a little more. Now she was outside, no roof over her head despite the hoody and the umbrella being there for her use.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door, startling the teen from his thoughts. 'Could it be...?'

He made his way to the apartment door and opened it to reveal the visitor.

It was.

"D-Don't get the w-wrong idea! I-I c-came to d-deliver your stupid umbrella. I-I don't really n-need it, a-anyway, s-so be gr-ateful that I r-returned it" she shivered, teeth chattering against her will considering how tight she tried closing her mouth.

Konami just stared, shocked to see that she was still as stubborn even though she was rattling so much she could put the Rattle Snake to shame. Then, he chuckled with a sigh, shaking his head with disbelief.

"W-What's s-s-so f-f-funny?"

'She sounds like she came out of a snow storm. Still, she may only be wearing a few thin layers of clothing, so, I can't really blame her'. Konami stood aside as he took his closed and moisturized umbrella from her. "C'mon in"

She narrowed once again. "I-I told you I'm n-not-!"

"And I told you to come on in!" He said more sternly, surprising the teen girl. She stared at him for a while, before lowering her head and slowly marched on in with a hidden glare, holding her hands on the side of each of her arms in silence.

Konami closed the door in response, taking in her awkward stance surrounded by an awkward atmosphere. She kept her eyes on her feet, droplets dampening the spot below. Not a single word being said between the two as they stayed like that for a while. The girl could feel his intense stare, but couldn't bring herself to reply coldly, or reply at all, since the coldness she felt personally was too much to bare. Konami shook his head once more, before making his way to his bedroom. "You can undress yourself in the backroom on the left. I'll go get you a pair of dry clothes"

With that being said, she did what she was offered without a word escaping her frozen lips, taking off her jacket, shoes, and socks. Still a bit cautious, she kept on her shirt and pants, which were stuck on her dirty skin like glue along with her underwear as well. She couldn't trust him fully after all. She knew people all too well, knowing that the chance to be paid back would always drag them into it's desirable hands. Since she didn't have money, she was told to return the favor any way she could, which had a usual result of sexuality. She shivered, both from the cold wetness on her skin and her cold, dark past.

"Hey" Konami's voice was heard, making her jump on the same spot she had been mercilessly suffering from cold paralysis. He had a pair of blue pajamas in his hands, with matching light blue poker dots.

"W-Wait, th-those are p-paj-amas!"

"Ur, yeah, I can see that" he shook his head, "anyway, the bathroom's on the right so if you are interested, you can take a warm shower or a relaxing bath before slipping in these. You can put your clothes in the basket over there. Call me when you're finished okay? I'll be in the living room" after placing the clothes down on top of a nearby cupboard, Konami made to leave, leaving the girl alone again.

 **-5Ds-**

Sighing from relief, the girl couldn't believe the feeling of the warm, rich water that splashed and ran down the naked, dirty body of hers. She missed it so much. She couldn't remember when was the last time she had a relaxing, hot stream of H2O running down her young slender form.

It felt like all her troubles had disappeared down the drain below her, and during that moment, she felt content. Though, she couldn't help but shake off the feeling of something in particular. The caring nature of the guy that stood up for her hours prior.

Through all the times of despair in her life, which was mainly every day, she never met anyone as selfless as him. She was always told that in the world she lived in, humans cannot overcome the feeling of opportunity or desire. The fact that she was _indebted_ to him should have given him ample opportunity and desire as it was. But why wasn't he taking the chance to use her for his own satisfactory. Not only in a sexual way either.

Do not get her wrong, the pink haired girl never liked the idea of kissing someone else's foot not even one bit. It was just something... _odd_ to her. Was he just waiting for the right time to pounce? Did he just not care about those kind of things? She had no idea, but that didn't really quench her thirst for answers.

The girl sighed, reaching for the bottle of soapy liquid and proceeded to give all the old germs on her skin their long awaited dessert.

 **-5Ds-**

"Hey!" Konami heard her enter the room, wearing the clothing he had given her an hour ago. As expected, it was obviously too big for the young girl, since it wasn't bought for her anyway. She groaned with annoyance, her expression showing her discomfort. "This is a joke, right?"

"Not really" he replied, getting up from his tv program and approached her with something in his hand. This, of course, made the girl assume that it was time to pay up.

"F-Fine! I guess you deserve that much, perv!" She crossed her arms with a huff. "How do you want it then? On my knees? Bent over? Back on the ground? Just so you know, I never done _it_ so, don't expect me to know the basics!"

"What?" Konami asked with a funny look on his face, not understanding what she was implying, but revealed the safety pins in his hands anyway.

"W-Wait, what are those for?" She asked, also confused.

"For your sleeves, silly" the brunette rolled his eyes at her ignorance. "So that it will at least stop at a suitable length"

It took her some time to comprehend the situation and explanation, before she flushed due to her misunderstanding. "Oh... right..." Taking the pins off from him with a roll of her sleeve, an excluded growl echoed in the room they were present in. Staring at each other, the pink haired averted her gaze downward with a furious blush crawling on her face.

Konami chuckled. "Don't worry. Dinner should be finished right about now" at the mention of food, the female's head perked up again and her smelling sensors opened up automatically as it absorbed the aroma of strong scented chicken and curry.

"W-Wait, you made food?"

"Well, duh! I live alone. Though I do order pizza now and then, a healthy bowl of food never hurt anyone. But, if you are not fond of chicken, curry, mash potato, or even rice, then I can easily order a pizza for ya"

"N-No. I don't mind"

"Good" Konami nodded, but before heading in the luxurious kitchen, he took this time to state something obvious. "You never actually told me your name"

"Oh, my name?" Without her agnization, she had suddenly lost the cautious state of second guessing her actions around the boy and made to answer truthfully. "My name's Tasha"

 **-5Ds-**

Yusei Fudo, a Duelist from Satellite, drove on the empty Highway of New Domino with his blood red Duel Runner. Revving a bit, he took a right and proceeded downward, his mind focused on one thing and one thing only.

"Jack..." He whispered to himself, his right hand revving his vehicle to a faster pace, zipping down the lane with an unsafe speed. He was destined to take this 'Jack' on, this Jack who had made a name for himself in Domino after abandoning Yusei and co, whilst stealing his Stardust Dragon and Duel Runner from him. He didn't know why, and frankly, he didn't care that much.

All he wanted is to defeat Jack to reclaim his prize possession. It was the reason he illegally shifted from Satellite to New Domino, which caused him to become a criminal in the end, hence the somewhat unique mark on his face.

The only thing is, Yusei only had the knowledge of one place Jack always went to.

The Stadium.

He was a 'celebrity', after all, and entertaining the crowd was one of his priorities. He could only hope Jack would still be there, hence the bright lights coming from the dome. The night sky covered the bright sun along with it's infamous storm running down the faces on the persons who dared to go outside. To Yusei, it wasn't even the tip of the iceberg.

Suddenly, he saw a bright reflection on his right, instinctively slowing down to check what it was.

"Well, well, well, look who it is!"

"That voice...!" Yusei said through his helmet, taking it off to have a better view of the person in question. "Could it be...? Jack..." His theory was correct. Standing on a higher piece of the Highway was a tall blonde with an incredibly stylistic, white jacket.

"I never expected you to show up in New Domino, Yusei. Though, I should have been, since you always were trailing behind the wheel tracks of greatness!" Jack said arrogantly, leaning against his Duel Runner behind him.

"Jack..." Yusei said softly, ignoring his statement, "I've come to take back what's mine"

"Take back what's yours? What on earth are you speaking of?"

"Stardust Dragon" Yusei said, taking a step forward. "Where is it?"

"Oh, you mean this?" He took out a familiar white card, and revealed it to his former friend, "You can have it!" Jack swiftly through it at the young black haired teen, who caught it just as swiftly. "I don't need it's services anymore. In fact, I never needed it to begin with"

"Then, why?"

"Why? Because it didn't deserve a duelist who always needs it to pull out a 'W'"

Yusei just stared at him, then back at Stardust, clutching onto his prize possession before throwing it back at an unexpected Jack. He caught it nonetheless.

"If that's how it is then you can keep it until I beat you without it. Besides, I shouldn't deserve something I haven't properly regain. Despite it being mine to begin with"

"Yusei..." Jack said silently, narrowing his eyes in suspicion before closing it with a wide smirk. "So you honestly think you can win against me without Stardust?"

"I don't think so, I know so" the criminal marked duelist said confidently, taking another arrogant step forward. The two stared at each other for a while, not a single word being uttered forth. Finally, Jack made to speak.

"Fine. Let's settle this foolish grudge of yours right now, at the Kaiba Dome!" He pointed at the bright but not lively Stadium in the distance. "If you don't get cold wheels, that is!"

"Don't worry about me, Jack. Be more concern of your winning reputation once I beat you"

The pair took to the stage on their Duel Runners, zooming down their respective lanes until it connected into one big lane, the two Duelists' eyes focused on the road, but their minds more focused on the inevitable duel of theirs.

It was time to settle things once and for all.

 **-5Ds-**

"Here ya go" Konami set down the plate of various types of food in front of the former waiting Tasha. Her taste buds began to water uncontrollably, but she swallowed hard to not have it dribble down the sides of her mouth. Her eyes were already sub-consciously eating it's appearance up.

She looked back at Konami who took a seat at the couch nearby, turning on the tv for the fifth time of the day.

"Wait, are you not going to dish yourself?"

"Hmm?" Konami turned his attention back to her, appearing to only realize her question afterward. "Nah, I've eaten already. If you want more, just tell me, okay?" He smiled with a caring nature, the same nature that had plagued Tasha's mind for quite some time now. Looking down at the awaiting meal, she couldn't find it in herself to take a bite before asking him about it. Also surprised that this particular quirk of his had washed her suspicion of the plausible poisoned food away like a _Harpie's Feather Duster_. This damn confusion was driving her insane.

"Why...?" She started, catching his attention once again as she continued to stare down at her food with a troubled expression, "...why are you being so nice to me?"

"Should I even need one?"

Tasha looked back at him, with a more sternful gaze, "Yes. You should. Why are you not affected by the fact that you have a clear shot at using me for your disposal? Are you waiting for the right moment? Why?!" She stood up, becoming a bit emotional, "Everyone else seems to give in to that desire when they use me for their own satisfactory, why aren't you?! Why?! WHY?!" Her voice hyped up with anger, not liking the complex game he was playing with her. Why was he so different? Could he have not seen the agony she was going through since she stepped in this damn apartment of his?! Why was he toying with her?! Was he that sadistic?! Was he that far up his own ass?! Why?!

Konami just stared on with a meaningless expression, eye lids drooped down a bit as he took in her teeth grinding expression. He opened his mouth. "Tasha, those _people_ who were antagonizing you this afternoon. Who were they?"

His suspicions were met. It wasn't just speculation no more. No, Konami knew now that they were involved with her in some way, and by the looks of things, it wasn't pretty.

"T-That's..." She stepped back in surprise, but regained her angry demeanor. "That's irrelevant to this situation!"

"No it isn't" Konami stated, now with his own set of narrowing eyebrows. He got up from his resting place and approached her calmly. "Tell me what they did"

"I said that isn't-"

"And I said you to tell me what they did" Konami said with an upset tone, seriousness written all over his face as he replayed a similar moment when they first met by the front door.

Tasha was once again taken aback by shock, knowing that he meant what he said and was going to stick to what he said. Softening her expression, she looked down at his feet, which were near to hers, and began to debate on whether to tell him or not. Trustworthiness aside, she wasn't ready to blurt her past to some guy she just met, even if he deserved an explanation. She kept quiet for a while, feeling the awkward tension once again forming around them.

Konami sighed, breaking the silence, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder in reassurance, feeling her body tense a bit by the sudden contact. "Please, Tasha. I need to know what had happened between you guys. I know it may be difficult for you to verbally express, but I assure you it's the only way to let it all lift off from your shoulders"

That reassurance, that one speech had given Tasha the mindful feeling to communicate with him about the subject. Slowly, she opened her mouth, a glob stuck in her throat as she made to elaborate. Before she knew it, she had told him almost everything.

"They... Before... Before I met them, I was homeless. My parents abandoned me when I was just a baby. They gave me away to some stinkin Orphanage. At first, I thought it was due to financial reasons, but I found out that they stated in a letter that they didn't want anything to do with me. I was a mistake" she clutched onto her blue shirt, swallowing a bit before continuing.

"During my time there, I was easily picked out as the Stuart Little of the bunch. That being said, I was an obvious target for bullies. At first, it was small things like pranks and such, but then it became more rancorous, calling me names and pushing me around. It really hurt" she paused, regaining her vocals by swallowing the inevitable glob which would undoubtedly force her eyes to become more damp.

"Around my fifth birthday, I encountered them again, but this time, they weren't happy that it was a special day for me. Even though nobody gave a flying fuck if it was or not. I still can remember what they told me that day. 'Why the hell are you even here?'. 'You just a waste of space!'. 'Just die already!'. They began pushing relentlessly until they had pushed me too far and I stumbled down the stairs like a discarded toy. I woke up a few weeks later in the hospital, been told I suffered a concussion and was later brought back. The Orphanage Lady wasn't too happy about how I cost them tons of DP due to my hospital bill. So, the bullying continued. Punches were thrown. Whips were flying through the air. I had to endure it for the next five years. You know, the usual" she tried to sound as nonchalantly as possible, but it was obvious that her voice was cracking up against her will. Tears began falling down uncontrollably.

"Noone wanted to adopt me either. Said I was too ugly because of my then recent bruises, which they were told I inflicted it upon me because I was a fucking psycho. I couldn't deny it cause of how my jaw had been dislocated and had hurt each time I tried to move it. So you can only imagine how difficult it was to chew my food. That was, when I even received some. By the time I was ten, I decided I had enough of it. Nobody cared about me. Nobody cared about what I went through. Nobody. I tried committing suicide tons of times, holding my breath in, hanging myself. But unfortunately at that age, I didn't have the guts to. I still don't, obviously. So I ran away and stumbled in the hands of Kazura and co. They took me in, cared for me in a way I never thought anyone would. But it came with a price. I had to do errands for them I wasn't fit to do. Like fix their Duel Runners. Cook them food when they were too lazy to do it themselves. Screw my task up and I get punished. But not physically. Like sleep in the backyard or go without any food for the day, week evens, if I really pissed them off. Soon, I was tasked to duel for him, cause, why the fuck not. After my obvious loss, he had enough of me, took my card as a payment fee and kicked me to the curb" she wiped her bleeding eyes, sniffed, and did her best to continue.

"I didn't care that much, but the card, I did. So I bought some card packs and challenged him... and once again lost. Soon afterward, you came into the picture, forced me in your abode, and now, here we are" Tasha swallowed once more, her emotions slowly subsiding. She couldn't believe she just told this guy, this person she just met, this person she barely know of, her whole life story. The dark tale of Tasha. She had spilled the beans, and she couldn't believe it. But she wasn't finish just yet. "At one point when I was living under Kazura's roof, I learned something. That everyone will do anything when it comes to desire. They don't care how they get there, they just want it asap. That's one thing I hate about humankind. I can't believe I am stuck under a sickening race like this"

She glanced up at Konami's still serious face- but had softened a bit after her explanation- and for some odd reason, her emotions began to increase once more. "There, I told everything. Are you happy now? Now you can make fun of me, or force me to do your dirty work cause that's all people ever want! W-What are you waiting?! Do it! Tell me to kiss your feet! Tell me to worship you like some messiah! Do it! Do it, you bastard, do it! Do it! DO IT!" she slammed her trembling hands against his chest with every emotional cry.

Slam, Slam, Slam!

"DO IT! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, GOD DAMN IT!? DO IT! DO-"

Konami caught her hands, shocking her. His narrowed expression still stuck on his silent face. Suddenly, he let go, allowing her arms to fall to her sides emotionlessly as he pulled her into a tight embrace. Her eye lids wide with shock, her eye pupils trembling with disbelief, her tears flowing free from bondage. She slowly lowered her eye lids to a less than dramatic extent, clutching her hands once more and placing it against his chest, her mind not knowing what to make of this unexpected reaction of Konami.

"S-Stupid... this isn't what you suppose to be doing..." She muttered lowly, voice cracked up. She closed her eyes momentarily, letting her arms fall down to her sides for the second time and allowed Konami to continue his outrageous behavior. She didn't want to try to comprehend why he was hugging her anymore. He was just a walking obscurity that Tasha just decided to accept. Once that solution was reached, in his warm and tight embrace, Tasha whimpered for a while, letting all that emotions out of her eyes.

For a moment there, everything felt right with the world.

 **-5Ds-**

"It's over, Yusei!" Jack roared triumphantly, racing down the Dome's race track along with Yusei and the invisible Duel Field. "There is no way you'll be able to get past my Red Dragon Archfiend AND Stardust Dragon. So why don't you do us all a favor and crawl back down the Satellite hole you came from!"

Two humanoid dragons flew idly by Jack's white Duel Runner, one white and one red, their appearances giving off a ferocious feeling down the common opponents. But Yusei was no common duelist, as he rode alongside his Junk Warrior, a purple machine designed for Warrior Style combat.

 **Stardust Dragon (L8- WIND- Dragon- A2500- D2000)**

 **Red Dragon Archfiend (L8- DARK- Dragon- A3000- 2000)**

 **Junk Warrior (L5- DARK- Warrior- A2300- D1300)**

 **-Life Points-**

 **Yusei- 3000**

 **Jack- 1900**

 **-Life Points-**

"If that's what you think then you sadly mistaken, Jack" Yusei said, "Cause while it may seem that you have the upper hand, I have enough cards in my deck to turn that around. Now, are you done playing around or are we going to stay like this forever?"

"Hmph, such a hurry to lose, aren't ya? Well then, I guess I'll end my turn with a face-down"

"Then it's my turn. Draw!"

 **Turn Seven- Yusei**

"I place three cards face-down, one monster and two backups, then I switch my Junk Warrior into defense position! End turn!"

"Running away, are ya? Well, I shouldn't be surprised, since you always were such a coward and a cry baby! Every time you got bullied in Satellite when we were younger, you used to cry back in Martha's arms for comfort! What a joke!" Jack crackled up a laugh, but Yusei wasn't fazed at all.

"At least you seem to remember our past very well. What? Are you trying to show your way of affection?"

"If telling you that you are a weak coward means that I'm showing you affection, then yes, yes I am. Now, my turn!"

 **Turn Eight- Jack**

Just then, a sudden pulse of pain ran through Jack and Yusei's arms, surprising the pair, but they easily shook it off. "Now, Battle Phase!" Jack announced, thrusting his fist toward Yusei, "Go, Red Dragon Archfiend, destroy his Junk Warrior with Burning Heat Wave!"

The holographic dragon grumbled in response, absorbing oxygen to form a destructive flaming ball at the tip of his ferocious mouth.

"Don't forget about my Archfiend's special effect! After it attacks a defending monster, it destroys all defense position monsters you have, which allows a direct attack for your Stardust Dragon!"

Yusei kept his cool, watching the charge finish and prompting the demonic dragon to shoot a giant fire ball at the crouching warrior.

"Not today, Jack!" Yusei snapped in response, revealing his face-down card, "I reveal my Trap Card, Magical Arm Shield!"

"So you were ready for me, huh?" Jack grimaced at the revelation, "Well, care to share what this card of yours does?"

"With pleasure" Yusei said, allowing his hand to demonstrate it's ability whilst he spoke. "Magical Arm Shield is prompted to activate when my opponent declares an attack on one of my monsters. At that point, I take control of one of your monsters until the end of the battle phase that aren't the attacking one, and switch the attack target toward the one I took control of!" The seesaw hands grabbed the vulnerable Stardust by the shoulders and pulled him in like a ragdoll.

"So it does that, huh? Well, too bad, cause I'm activating a Trap Card of my own, Dark Bribe!" Jack asked with shock, watching his former friend's Trap Card dispersing without a trace. "This beauty allows me to negate a Trap or Spell card activation, in exception for allowing you to draw one card! So that means my attack still goes through!" A blast of fire erupted, and burned the holographic corpse of Junk Warrior and a non-revealing Shield Warrior.

"Darn!" Yusei grimaced, watching his own monster shooting a bright stream of energy toward Yusei's runner, reducing his current amount of Speed Counters.

A deep sense of pain erupting through Yusei's veins, the young teen trying his best to stay focus.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Yusei- 500(-2500)**

 **Jack- 1900**

 **-Life Points-**

"I told you that this was going to be child's play. You were never good enough to race with the big boys after all. So I'm giving you one more chance to pack your cards and take a hike!"

Yusei wiped the glare off from his face, leaving a frown in replacement. "Not a chance, Jack. If there was one thing I learnt in Satellite, is that you should never give up until the last card is drawn. And by the looks of things, it ain't happening anytime soon. But after my next turn, it is. Draw!"

 **Turn Nine- Yusei**

"I'm putting down one face-down, then I'll call forth my Blade Knight in attack mode!"

The armored Warrior swung his terribly sharp blade into action as it flew forth next to it's owner, awaiting orders.

 **Blade Knight (L4- LIGHT- Warrior- A1600- D1000)**

"I was beginning to think I was playing against a chicken for a second there. At least you have some guts in ya after all. Still, too bad it was an idiotic mistake to leave it in attack position like that. It's like you want me to put you out of your misery for good. Don't worry, as a _'friend'_ , I'll gladly do the honors. Draw!"

 **Turn Ten- Jack**

"Right, my Red Dragon Archfiend. Finish this duel with your burning Heat Wave!" The blood red dragon cried out in response, taking another heap of oxygen inside it's belly before transforming it into a deadly fire ball.

"Not so fast, Jack! I have a Trap at my disposal! Half or Nothing!"

"Again!?" Jack asked in annoyance, "What does THAT one do?"

"Simple. It allows my opponent to select one of two things. Half ATK of all of your monsters until the end of the Battle Phase, or just simply end the Battle Phase. I think the choice is obvious"

Jack grumbled in realization. Yusei was right. The choice was obvious. If Jack were to half his Dragons' ATK, then Red Dragon Archfiend would be defeated. Jack wouldn't allow that to happen. But then if he chose the other one...

"I choose the second option. And by doing so, I'll end my turn" Jack replied, watching his dragon suddenly stop his possible foreseeable attack. "You got lucky this time, Yusei. But next time, it's over!"

"I don't think there will ever be a next time, Jack. Not what I have in store for you, especially since right now, if I'm not mistaken, your Red Dragon's second ability activates!"

"What are you- oh no..." Jack stated with surprise, forgetting all about the second power of his Dragon Archfiend. 'When I end my turn with other monsters that did not attack, Red Dragon Archfiend eliminates all of them! Yusei, you sneaky little-"

"But since that Stardust Dragon of mine has the ability to negate and destroy cards that has destructive abilities by sacrificing itself until the End Phase, you are now torn to choose whom do you want on the field and whom you don't! So, make your choice, Jack"

Jack grimaced in irritation, choosing to take out Stardust Dragon instead. "I'll keep my Archfiend on the field, thank you very much. But it doesn't matter cause my next turn, you're over!"

'One down, one to go'. "Don't be too sure about that" Yusei said, watching Stardust Dragon exploded with a echoey cry, with a sudden pain of impulse coming from Yusei and Jack's arm simultaneously.

'What is this-?' they both thought with surprise, trying to ignore it as best they could.

"Now. My turn, Draw!"

 **Turn Eleven- Yusei**

"I think it's time I bring out a second Synchro Monster of my own. But first, let me activate one of my Trap Cards, Level Returner!" Yusei thrust his hand toward the revealing purplish-pink card, "This usual card of mine allows me to reduce the level of Blade Knight by up to two. For this situation, I'll only reduce it by one"

 **Blade Knight (L3(-1))**

"Now let's welcome my second Junk Synchron! Since we both know it's ability is to revive a fallen level two or lower monster, I think I'll bring out my Speed Warrior!" Out came, along with the familiar form of a white armored soldier, another orange cladded little guy with Styley glasses and a hidden smirk for days.

 **Speed Warrior (L2- WIND- Warrior- A900- D400)**

 **Junk Synchron (L3- DARK- Warrior- A1300- D500)**

"That card again!" Jack muttered, obviously not happy.

"With all three of their powers combined, Three Shining Stars, Eight glowing debris, unite into one powerful being. Synchro Summon, Junk Destroyer!"

The three smaller monsters felt their bodies taking shape into their respective Star Levels, aligning themselves for their Captain to stomp it's armor body into battle. It's four arms swaying strongly with each thrust of practice, it's eyes glowed brightly for battle.

 **Junk Destroyer (L8- EARTH- Warrior- A2600- D2500)**

"Hmph! Too bad it ain't strong enough to go head-to-head with my Red Dragon Archfiend"

"That may so, but- Ah!" Yusei cried out, losing temporary control over his Duel Runner as another jolt of pain flew through his arm.

"What's the matter, Yusei? Getting cold feet?" Jack marked with an arrogant chuckle, watching his opponent lose focus for a minute there. But then he felt it too, forcing him to be in a similar condition as Yusei. "What is with this arm of mine?"

"You feel it too?" Yusei questioned, not liking the 'coincidence'.

"Hmph! I don't know what you're talking about! Now finish your turn so that I can end this game!"

Then another painful electric pulse went through their same spots, prompting them to growl lowly in distaste. "What is going on?"

Without their knowledge, a bright crimson beast flew up from their position and spread it's gloriously spiky wings, it's appearance shocking all who dared to glance at it's majestic form.

Right after the Dragon's Firework appearance, a certain spark of light could be seen right above the stadium, crashing down on the Earth below, causing a slight Earthquake that took the two duelists by surprise.

"What was that?" Yusei noted, watching the unexpected meteor crash landing outside of their battlefield.

"It doesn't matter what it was" Jack dismissed the idea, and was going to rush Yusei to finish his turn once again when the sudden disappearance of the holograms annoyed him to a huge extent. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Sorry, Jack! But for some reason that looks more important than our duel. I'll beat you afterward!"

"What!? But you can't- Why you little-?!"

 **-5Ds-**

"Mr. Goodwin, we are receiving two immense energy waves near the sighting of the Kaiba Dome" one of the men seated in front of a computer told his higher upper. Said higher upper looked at him in the corner of his eye with a curious expression.

"Hmm? Two, you say?"

"Yes sir! Both of them are really making our systems go haywire" another one explained, witnessing the devices going out of control with sparks flying from them.

"Isn't one of them the Crimson Dragon, Sir Goodwin?" A pale skinned man asked questioningly, putting a hand on his chin. "Then, what is the other?"

"Could it have something to do with that meteor we saw falling not too long ago?" Another person intervened, who wore a formal outfit of blue and white, her voice sounding a bit confident of her theory.

"It could be. Lazar, tell the Squadrons who's on Standby to find out what is this unknown source of energy. I have a feeling that is where Jack and this Satellite person are heading to"

"Yes, Mr. Goodwin. Try to not screw around while I'm not here, okay honey?" Lazar taunted the woman in the room, receiving a glare from her in response.

 **-5Ds-**

"It came from over here!" Yusei told the speeding blonde, both soon stopping before a small crater blowing smoke from it's pit.

"Is it really meteor?" Jack found himself asking as he made to take a closer inspection on the unknown with Yusei alongside him.

"I don't think so. Unless it was really a small one"

"Grr, I still can't see why you would go sightseeing an insignificant area when you were obviously going to lose in our duel"

"Something tells me this is more important than our duel, Jack"

"You delusional" Jack muttered with a shake of his head, before bumping into a pillar that was Yusei. "Hey! What is the big idea? Why'd you stop?!"

"Look over there" Yusei managed to say out of complete shock. Jack grimaced, but did what he was told, then had an equally shocked expression as well.

Their gaze were all on the object that they faintly saw through the dispersing smoke.

They couldn't believe it even with their own eyes...


	3. Dandere, The Source Of Magic

**Sorry that this chapter's short. It is mainly made to get rid of the uninteresting bits of the story, but at the same time, is needed before a lot of you might get confused. Anyway, I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible (that is, when I actually have data to do it, of course). Anyway, hope you enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom!**

 **Arc 01**

 **Chapter 03**

 **Dandere, the Source of Magic!**

"Look over there." Yusei managed to say out of complete shock. Jack grimaced, but did what he was told, then had an equally shocked expression as well.

Their gaze were all on the object that they faintly saw through the dispersing smoke.

They couldn't believe it even with their own eyes...

It was a girl.

But not just any girl, a naked girl.

...

...

...

Wait, A NAKED GIRL!?

"Well that's something you don't see everyday." Jack stated, trying his best to not sound surprise by the situation. Despite her incompensated body, the two young men couldn't find themselves not staring. Not really that she was naked. They weren't voyeurists, but the fact that a somehow bright green glowing girl appearing from the sky wasn't really something that they would just shrug off. Sliding down the shallow hole, Yusei approached the green haired girl with caution.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jack asked, not liking how Yusei was asserting himself into a weird situation.

He didn't answer though. Slowly crouching down, Yusei instinctively reached out and felt her pulse.

"She's still alive."

"Yeah, and probably dangerous, so you better do what's good for ya, and get outta here before Sector Security lock you up for good this time!" The blonde man averted to the oncoming red and blue, wanting to leave as well. It wasn't like Jack cared for Yusei's well being though, but being around a glowing naked, humanoid alien in the middle of the night wasn't something a king would usually do. Besides, if Yusei were to go in the cellar for God knows how long, then they wouldn't be finishing their duel anytime soon, and Jack really wanted to put the crab-haired boy in his place.

"But we can't leave her here."

"IT," Jack corrected, not liking Yusei's consideration over the glowing 'meteor', "and yes, we can."

"No, we can't." Yusei turned around, sounding more stern, "Who knows what the officials will do with her."

"That's not our concern, Yusei, and you know it. Besides, you don't know whether it may kill the first thing it sees when it finally wakes up or not!"

"That beats leaving her behind."

"Oh my word! Yusei, are you listening to yourself right now?! You are being over-concernful over a thing that fell from the sky a few minutes ago, so much so that you would risk your life keeping it away from Goodwin!?"

"Last time I checked, Jack, you didn't care what happened to me when you ditched us that day. Why now?" Yusei couldn't help but ask, not caring who was this Goodwin person Jack was speaking of at the moment. But truthfully, Yusei couldn't agree more with Jack. He was risking his life for this 'person' that he just saw. Who would do such a thing? Especially if you take into consideration that _that_ same person could kill you just because it can. But as Yusei said before, something had told him to come to this particular sight, and now that same thing was telling him to protect her from Sector Security's hands. It sounds crazy, I know, still though...

"Hmph! Of course I don't care about what happens to you. I'm just throwing my two cents in, that's all. But if you want to act all hero hero-ie with that _thing_ , then be my guest." turning around, Jack made to leave with his jacket flowing behind him. "Just don't say I didn't warn ya."

 **-5Ds-**

The sun rose brightly through the curtains, introducing the start of a new day. A gentle yawn was heard in the silent apartment of Konami, followed by a rising Tasha under the sheets of his cozy bed as she stretched her tight bones apart.

Rubbing her eye, she slowly regained consciousness, realizing that she was in someone's bed. "Wait, I don't remember dozing off in someone's bed. Why am I-" she paused, laying eyes on the brunette next to her in bed. She took a minute to realize who it was, and what had happened last night, before yelling in sheer shock at the revelation.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"Huh!?" Konami shot up, just to be punched off the bed by Tasha. "Ow! W-What was that for?!"

"You perv! I knew you were going to do something to me!"

"What are you talking about? I did absolutely nothing wrong" Konami rubbed his cheek as he stood up warily.

"Then explain to me how I ended up next to you in bed!?"

"You told me to lay next to you until you fall asleep!"

"No I didn't! I would have remembered saying something like that!"

"Well, apparently, you don't" Tasha raised her fist up again, forcing the teen to ask for mercy.

"What happened last night? For some reason, I can't remember anything"

"Maybe it's because you were still dazed from telling me what happened to you in the past"

Tasha stayed still, fist still ready to pounce. Konami sighed.

"After our hug you ate your meal then told me you were tired and would appreciate it if I were to stay by your side until you fall asleep"

"That, really happened?"

"Yes, it really happened. And I'm really sorry for what had happened to you" Konami stated sincerely, Tasha's fist crumbling down on the bed to an open palm as she tried to wrap her head around what she had done before her little nap with Konami. She shivered a bit.

"It's fine, and... thank you... for everything you have done for me"

"No prob" he waved her off with a reassuring smile. "If you want, you can stay. Until you get yourself back on your feet of course"

Even after his kind gestures, Tasha couldn't help but be surprised at this offering. "Really?" But then realized something else. "What's the catch?"

Konami's smile grew wide, and for a minute there, the pink haired thought that she had overestimated his kindness. "Well, there is one thing you have to promise me"

"And that is?" Tasha asked, becoming more fearful than before.

"You have to promise me to always have a beautiful smile on whenever things get tough" Konami couldn't resist complimenting her. Even though he never seen her smile before, he wanted to keep her happy as long as she lived. Besides, it only gave him more of a reason to let her smile in the first place, not to mention her past life.

Tasha just looked at him like he was crazy or something. "Seriously?"

"Promise" he reached out to her with a pinkie. His eyes matching his kind smirk. Tasha looked at his hand, then back at him, and repeated the action before bursting out with giggles galore.

"I guess that's that" Konami chuckled, enjoying her laughter.

"You so convoluted at times, Konami"

"Meh" Konami shrugged, laughing with the girl.

 **-5Ds-**

"Hey, here's your deck" Konami held up a stack of cards, with Tasha's head perking up from her bowl of cereal at his approaching form. "I found it laying in your pants, which is being washed with your other clothing. Sorry, I forgot to put it in the Washing Machine last night"

"That's okay, and thanks" she took it with a smile, looking down at the deck she had stolen from the shop a day prior, the deck she also lost with. She was ordered to steal a ton of things back when she still lived under Kazura's roof, but now, it felt different. She felt guilty for some reason, just like the first time she did it, but worse. Was it because it was her choice to steal something without feeling the need to blame it on somebody else? Maybe. All she knew was that the feeling was eating her to come clean, and clean she did.

Forming a sad frown, she shook her head, then offered it back to Konami. The boy just raised a brow at the gesture. "I think this will be better in your hands"

"What do you mean?" Konami asked, putting his hands in his jacket's pockets coolly.

"Well, I kinda 'borrowed' it from the Card Shop... unofficially speaking. So it doesn't really belong to me. I only used it to get my card back. Plus, I'm not much of a dueler to begin with. In other words, I suck. So I don't have much use for it"

"That could change" Konami simply said, surprising the girl, "I mean, I kinda paid it for ya when you took it that day, so there's no problem there. If it's your skills you're worried about, then I could just teach you to become better at the game"

"But..." Tasha paused, trying to think of a retort, "You've already did so much for me, and not once you ask something back in return, except that... that thing... besides, I know what skills I can sharpen to better myself at, and knowing I lost by a OTK, I think that's what it's called? It's safe to say I suck at the game at an overall bases and will continue to suck even with practice. There's just some things I'll never be good at" she smiled, trying to show a positive attitude to make up for her negative reply. But Konami wasn't buying it, so, he did what any normal person would have done, and pulled up a chair next to hers and sat down. Tasha stared at him, waiting for his inevitable response, which came awhile afterward. It seemed like he was collecting his thoughts at that time.

"You know, Tasha, you shouldn't say that about yourself. Not when you have the potential to achieve great things just as much as the person next to you... literally and figuratively..." Konami realized, as Tasha couldn't help but giggle a bit. "The fact that you lost to a punk like that guy on his first turn doesn't mean that you should just give up being a better duelist in the first place. You are a very strong person, Tasha. You've endured a lot through your life, and despite it all, you're still standing" Konami placed a hand on her shoulder with care, which, for some reason, tensified Tasha's body a bit with a funny feeling in her stomach, "So hearing you degrade yourself so poorly like that is the understatement of the year. You just have to keep going forward just like you've always been, and show that jerk and anybody else who stands in Tasha's way that you are a strong willed, cute girl with a badass, overpowering but sweet attitude!"

Tasha just sat there, not believing what she just heard. Despite his speech being complimentary and a bit biased, Tasha suddenly felt like she could do anything, and I mean anything. Jumping over a large river without taking liquid damage felt like a breeze. Climbing Mount Everest without any equipment seemed like a cake walk. The only thing she found herself not able to do was speak. She was just speechless, like a new born baby trying to decipher why they suddenly found themselves in a new world surrounded by other people like them. Granted, they can't speak, but, you get the picture.

"Um, Tasha? You okay?" Konami's voice somehow forced itself down her hearing holes, breaking her trance, which was followed by an embarrassed blush on her cheeks in realization that she might have looked like an idiot in front of him.

"O-Oh, sorry! I-I was just thinking what you said..."

"Oh. Thought I said something wrong back there"

"No" she shook her head with a warm smile, "It was very... inspirational"

"Glad to hear that. So, are you willing to be taught to become better at Duel Monsters?"

"Well, only if you'd teach me" she said shyly, toying with her thumbs as she looked down, avoiding his gaze.

"Of course I would! Well, after your breakfast of course"

"R-Right!"

 **-5Ds-**

Yusei sighed. How did he get himself into this mess? Not only had he taken a naked girl he never met before, but also didn't have any hiding place to begin with. This city, was very foreign to him even though he arrived here a couple of days ago. Now he had ridden for hours on end, taking stop after stop just to lose the heat on his tail. Sector Security was sure persistent, and he should know. But, there was one place he could go, a place where they might help him isolate her for the time being. But Yusei wasn't the one to put the burden of his problems on somebody else's shoulders. Still, it was his only option. He could only hope it wouldn't be THAT much of a problem.

Slowly down to a halt, Yusei warily got off his Duel Runner, careful to not let the green haired girl fall off. She silently laid back, Yusei's blue jacket wrapped around her shoulders to compensate her naked front. Yusei frowned. 'At least she stopped glowing'. He made his way to the front porch of the gigantic penthouse, the morning heat casting a shadow to his right. He hesitated for a minute, second guessing the idea before ringing the bell to signal a visitor's approach.

He waited, and waited. Taking one last glance at the girl on his Runner, he turned back to the unlocking door as it opened for his entrance. A small girl with green hair stared back at him.

"Oh, Yusei! What are you doing here?" She greeted with a curious expression, remembering him from a few days ago.

"Hey there, Luna. Well, I don't mean to be so direct but, I have a bit of a problem"

"Hey, Luna, who is it?!" A boy's energetic voice shouted from afar inside the mansion.

"It's Yusei!" Luna shouted back, eyes growing a bit wide when she saw her speeding twin making his way to the open door with a wide smile.

"Hey there, Yusei! You here for a duel?"

"No, Leo" Luna sighed, obviously annoyed by his incompetence, trailing back to Yusei, "What do you need help with?"

"Well, this may seem strange and all, but, could I keep a friend here for a while"

"A friend? What friend?" Leo asked, tilting his head before the two twins observed from behind the teen in hopes to find another presence. Well, they weren't expecting a half naked woman, that's for sure. "Oh..." Leo couldn't but flush at the skin she was showing, along with Luna.

"Is she okay?" Luna asked concerningly, taking her hands out of her pockets.

"She's definitely alive, that's for sure" Yusei stared at her unmoving form, then back at the two. "I know I'm asking a lot, but it seems Sector Security is after her. You two are the only ones I can rely on to keep her safe until she wakes up, but I would understand if it's too much of a problem for you"

"No, not at all, Yusei!" Luna chirped up, waving him off, "She can stay here as long as she needs to. Do you need help carrying her?"

Yusei smiled with relief. "No, not at all! Thanks, I really appreciate it"

"No problem!" Leo gave him a reassuring thumbs up, smirking a wide grin.

 **-5Ds-**

"What the hell?!" The red capped boy exclaimed, not liking his current altitude. What is going on, you may be asking? Well, to make a medium story short, as soon as Konami and Tasha exited the Card Shop, Konami was inconveniently taken hostage by a giant red petaled dragon of some sort from above, swooping in and taking the red ant, leaving Tasha behind.

"K-Konami!" She yelled, chasing after him, but knowing that she wouldn't be able to catch up with the flying beast. 'What in the world is that thing?!'

"H-Hey!" The chest nut teen yelled uncomfortably from the gripping claws of the blood red dragon's feet. "Where are you taking me!?" No response. "Of course, it doesn't understand English. How could I forget"

The rest of the trip was silent as expected, with the exception of the loud wind slapping itself against his face. Konami had to hold on tight to his vulnerable hat, not enjoying the ride one bit.

But it wasn't that bad if he put more thought into it. Despite the silent treatment and the abduction by his abductor, Konami's view from above was pretty refine. But he wasn't in the mood to sightsee, not when a god damn flying dragon was carrying him from above. Knowing one wrong slip would be his demise, Konami shivered in apprehension.

For a while, Konami had thought his current ride would take him all the way to Brazil or something, until he became suspicious once a large building of sheer strength came into view. He was right, after all, especially since the feeling of bondage on his arms disappeared as soon as he was vertically aligned, causing him to fall comically.

Thank goodness it wasn't a subluxational fall, much less a deadly one. The red boy only tumbled forward until his hands somehow found a way to stop it. "Ur..." He groaned, regaining his composure as the dragon landed gracefully in front of him, a majestically dressed woman unmounted herself from the beast and landed with a low crouch. A mask of weird crafting was resting on her hidden face. "Um... So you're the one who took me? Why? And where am I?"

"We are on top of the Arcadia Movement. Come with me" she said, turning around to the lone elevator with the dragon vanishing without a trace.

"Wait, what the- what's going on?!" Konami stood up, shocked at how the situation seemed like a mundane thing to the young female. Not to mention the flying creature she just rode? I mean, who does that? And where had it gone to? So many questions, but no answers. The redhead just kept moving, pressing the button to signal the lift to appear at her altitude level.

"If you want answers, then I advice you to follow me"

"So we gonna just cut to the chase, huh?... Fine" Konami decided, knowing that the elevator was the only way down anyway, that is, if he didn't want to take a leap of fate on the edge of the man-made object. Still, the various unanswered questions continued to plague the boy's mind. Sighing, he got in with her as he was told.

 **-5Ds-**

The ride took an eternity if you were in Konami's shoes, especially if you were next to an unusual Dandere as the girl beside him. The awkwardness was overbearing, but surprisingly expected. Her mysterious appearance fell in the right hands of course, knowing those hands were the silent death treatment.

"Beautiful day we're having, huh?" Konami, for some reason, found himself muttering, a second later making the masked girl look on her side. Granted he was more back than side, but Konami couldn't undoubtedly feel the pressure her stare was emitting through the white peace of equipment.

"Urm, nice mask? Where'd you, um, get it?"

She stayed like that for a while, never uttering one sound, not even a tsk or groan of irritation, which the chest nut boy could easily picture himself doing it to himself if he was in her shoes. But nothing.

The redhead turned to face the closed doors of their lift, allowing the illusion of unmoving motion to continue to dominate Konami's sight. He sighed. Well, at least he tried.

The ride ended, much to the boy's relief and on they went, the silence moving on, but this time, Konami was faintly distracted by the halls and texture of the insides. It looked inbetween the lines of fancy and rich, to gray and dusty. But more than the average household. Still, the road felt meaningful now, with the touch of 'dead silence' and 'nostalgia'. For some odd reason, Konami didn't know why.

'It's like I've been here before, but at the same time, never had either. What is this feeling...?'

"Here" her voice broke his daze, he flinched, looking forward as he saw the young woman open the double doors of importance, letting the inside be absorbed by his eyes.

"Ah, welcome, Konami! I've been expecting you"

 **-5Ds-**

"So, you are saying that she just suddenly fell out of the sky? And yet, she's still alive!?" Leo's hyped and shocked voice chirped up after a brief origin of her landing sight from the crab-haired man.

"Yeah. But considering that she had this eldritch green glow emitting from her body, I wouldn't put it pass her"

"Elder-wha?"

"It means out of the ordinary, Leo" Luna sighed, but not expecting much since they were only kids, with the exception of Luna's mind, which, to put it in a euphemistic way, made Leo's seem rather mild. "But that's pretty strange though. I mean, if someone would just take a heedless glance, even if it was more than, they might not pick up anything weird by how she looked"

"I agree" Leo said, crossing his arms with his own tin of two cents being thrown in the circle, "She DOES look pretty normal to me" he instinctively glanced at her body which laid upon the couch nearby, her naked body covered by a warm, comfy blanket instead of the previous blue clothing. Naked... Leo realized, turning away with a blush.

"Again, sorry for the trouble. I know you two shouldn't be allowing this type of invitation to invade your home, especially if we take your parents into consideration"

"No, it's totally fine, Yusei" Luna smiled reassuringly, "You are our friend, remember?"

Yusei nodded with understandment. "Still-"

Just then, the woman in question shot up in a sitting position, looking straight in front of her like she saw a ghost, wide eyes, as the blanket took a fall to her lower waist, revealing her exotic breasts. Leo blushed, Luna flushed, Yusei nonchalantly took no mind of it, but they all three stared at her with surprise.

Silence allowed itself through the front door, the incompensated girl soon turning her head to them with a blank expression on her face. At least her eyes soften a bit.

"Um... Hello..." Luna greeted warily, still unsure on how to make of the situation at hand.

The unknown female gazed upon the green haired girl, making her uncomfortable, then at Leo, who reacted in a similar way, then finally at Yusei, who, by the twins' surprise, stood up with an expression that was neither wary or apprehensible.

A bit of concern, perhaps? "Hi" he gave a small friendly wave, taking step forward. "Um, you okay? You were out for a while now"

She stayed silent, emotionless, then looked at her hand for some reason, going over the front and back, then back at Yusei. Still, no word.

"You came from above, so we brought you here, sorry. You were being followed. Do you... do you have a name?"

Her lips seemed to be figuratively glued together. It never moved a muscle. The only thing she seemed to pass by was awkwardness. But soon, after everyone had their moment of anime sweatdrops, the girl stood up from the couch completely. She was exposed like a new born baby, no public hair attached to her... um... you get the picture.

The younger boy of the group covered their eyes in embarrassment, turning red all over, just as Luna. Yusei couldn't help but appear the same way. She started taking her first steps on a foreign planet, moving pass the three and presumably heading for the front door.

"Wait!" Yusei grabbed her arm, stopping her in mid-tracks. She glanced back. "You can't go out now. Sector Security's looking for you. It's not safe. Stay here, at least until we know it is safe enough to go outside"

She stared blankly at the crab-haired man, then at the contact he was giving her, then back. She seemed to have a habit of doing that. For a minute there, it seemed like she was frozen in time or something, but then she made to sit back on the couch where she came from, occasionally looking back at the staring eyes with her nonchalanted green orbs.

"Ur..." Luna broke the silence, trying to make common sense about her appearance, "We have some clothes you could wear so long. Do you mind?"

She stared.

Luna gulped, then Leo realized something. "W-Wait a second, our clothes can't fit her!"

"Not our clothes, Leo! Mom still has her clothes she's storing for me when I get older. We'll use that for the meantime"

"Oh" as much as they were stinkin rich, the two kids' parents weren't arrogant of themselves, not as much as to just chuck old clothes away. Granted, they gave it away to people in need, but apparels that their mom and dad really think would suit their children would be kept and sealed. Not as in password protected, but just sealed.

"I-I'll go get it" Luna stated, taking her leave from the tension in the living room. A few seconds later, Leo chirped up too.

"I-I'll go and help her" and with that, there were two. A pair of beings. Two pairs of eyes, staring at each other, through the silence that had befallen upon them.

Yusei sweatdropped.

The girl kept her emotions in check.

...

...

...

Wow, who turned the thermometer up a notch?

Was it Leo? Oh well, whatever...

 **End of Chapter**

 **Again, sorry that this end on a boring note. I wasn't on the spot of the usual Writer's Block, even if it seemed like it. I just wanted to get that out of the way before I actually get into the good stuff. But you probably knew if you picked the hint up or didn't skip the Intro Note.**

 **Still, this chapter would probably be one of few that have no dueling in it. The majority will, so be ready to get your Game On!**

 **I-I mean, to Rev It Up!**

 **That being said, I guess I'll check ya all later!**


	4. A Not At All Dangerous Rose

**Hi There! Welcome back to Hero's Call! As you may have noticed, I am only going to be using cards that are found in the Original Database. What that means is every single card that appears in this story will be from the Yu-Gi-Oh games we play, mainly real life, and not from the anime (unless the original storyline of 5Ds forces my god damn hand that is). Since I believe anyone can make a card that will force the opponent to marry them (thinking out of the box here), but it takes real skill to really pull out a reasonable and canon victory, just like in Yu-Gi-Oh Tournaments (Real Life), which I am thankful to have as a trait- the skill that is (*Cough* *Cough*** **hash tag bragging rights** **).**

 **Anyway, enough of me blabbering on and on, let's get this show on the road!**

 **Oh, by the way, I would like to thank Guest, Time Thief, ZeroDaze and Guest (again) for reviewing so far, as well as the people who are Following and Favoring. Thank you for the advice, Time Thief, I will take it into consideration from now on, though old habits do die hard. Anyway, once again, let's get this show on the road!**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Arc 01**

 **Chapter 04**

 **A Not At All Dangerous Rose**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ah, Konami! I've been expecting you!"

"Hey there. Um, how do you know my name?" The red cap boy asked as he took his place near the desk alongside the wordless redhead.

The man smirked. "Why shouldn't I know your name, Konami? You are part of the family after all." he laid back, watching the boy's expression change after hearing that piece of information.

"Wait, family? Do you mean it in a literal way cause I don't think we look alike in any way possible."

"Ah ha hah!" Divine laughed, but not in a sinister way, as he took intervals after every onomatopoeia. "Oh, if only, my dear Konami. But no, I mean it as in a sense of brotherhood. You, my friend, are a part of the Arcadia Movement."

"And what, may I ask, is this Movement about?" Konami crossed his arms, deciding to ask the obvious before he'll deny any wrong accusations.

"This here, Konami-kun, is the sanctuary of the Psychics. It is the home of many rejected individuals that were alienated due to them having the unique ability of manipulating the game of Duel Monsters, in such a way that it becomes the reality you see on a mundane bases. Take for instance, dear Akiza's Dragon that you rode moments prior, a Duel Monster that should not be able to physically touch the objects around it in Normal Circumstances. But yet, we Psychics have the power to break that barrier." during his speech, Divine had stood up from his seat and explained all the way on his feet. He was certainly a queery fellow, wasn't he?

"Well, that's great n all, but what does that have to do with me? I mean, last time I checked I wasn't able to high five my monster for a job well done, now was I?"

Divine chuckled. "No, I don't believe you were. In fact, I'm hundred percent certain that you never were a Psychic to begin with."

"Then what's the big deal having me scooped up like a fallen ice cream and bringing me to this place?"

"Because, Konami-kun, you have a power that intrigued me since day one."

"Power? Day one? What are you talking about? You're not making sense."

Divine closed his eyes, turned his back against the two and looked outside the over-sized window. "Of course you forgotten about your past. It's only natural."

"Okay, I think that's enough!" Konami tried stating as calmly as he could, but his recently well hidden annoyance seemed to be getting the best of him. But at this point, he didn't care anymore. "You've been speaking behind my back with cryptic sentences ever since you started stating that I am part of this Movement of yours! _Naturally_ forgetting my past? What kind of joke is that!? If you're not going to make any sense, then I'm leaving!"

"Oh, are you? And what makes you think you're able to run away from the person who raised you?"

"There we go again. I'm tired of this crap of yours!" Konami said as his annoyance was obviously felt. He turned around to stomp his way to the door, but said door somehow gained the magnificent power to close by itself. "W-What the...?"

"Come now, Konami. Don't be like that. I know teenage years are rebelliously tough, but take Akiza here for example. She's more stoic around me than you are. Not to mention she's a very skilled duelist. She might even be better than you." Behind her mask, Akiza blushed at Divine's praise, grateful and relieved that he looked at her that way.

Konami tsk'd as he turned around, facing the two once again. "If that's your way of challenging me then you certainly are a funny guy. But I'll bite, only if you agree to let me go once I beat her."

"Oh? Feisty, now are we? I like it." he glanced at the girl behind the pure mask, nodding for approval, as he sat back and relaxed. "Just don't kill him, okay?"

Konami clutched his fist. 'So they have the ability to inflict harm as well, huh? Should have seen that coming.' It wasn't like the boy wasn't accepting the weirdness of Duel Monsters coming to life. On the contrary, his unspoken memories that was _true_ to him- and not make belief like the ones Divine had stated it to be- was easily equally, if not, more troubling to believe than living Duel Monsters. But Konami kept his mouth about it as usual, inserting one of his self-made decks and activated his Duel Disk to signal his opponent that he was ready to rock. "Ready when you are."

"Hmph!" she huffed, revealing her own Duel Disk with her deck which was ready beforehand, "You are going to wish that you never tried walking on Mr. Divine like that."

"Divine, huh? Was it a mistake or were your parents arrogant enough to name their child _God_?"

Akiza grimaced behind her mask, feeling hatred for the boy more and more. "You are going to pay for that comment!"

"So the flawless god don't have enough DP? What a shocker."

"You just sealed your fate!"

"Duel!"

 **-Duel-**

 **Konami V Akiza**

 **-Duel-**

"As much as I'm not in the mood, I would still never lose my morals. That being said, ladies first."

"Sorry, but even if you offered the world to me. You're still dead! Draw!"

 **Turn One- Akiza**

"I play set one monster face-down and two face-downs behind it. That ends my turn."

"Really? I thought you were going to let me pay for what I've done? Guess you're all talk, huh, _Akiza_?"

"Do not call me that!" she hissed emotionfully through her emotionless mask, sounding obviously pissed off, "You don't have the right to!"

"Let me guess, but Divine does? I sense an odd relationship between you two."

"W-Wh-What are you talking about?" Akiza took a step back, showing more emotion than she had ever shown to anyone other than the flawless man behind her.

Konami couldn't help but smirk. "Oh, I don't know? Maybe the way you seem to latch onto your _master_ so sensitively."

"D-Don't be foolish! I am the Black Rose Witch! I show no emotion whatsoever!" She stepped forward with a swipe of her hand, denying any assumptions he may had.

"Black Rose Witch? That's really creative. Mind if I call you Rosy?" He couldn't help but taunt.

"You find the name I was cursed with _funny_?!" Akiza almost stepped back from the unique sense of reaction of Konami, "You've got a lot of nerve calling me that!"

"Whatever you say." Konami shrugged nonchalantly, drawing a card to start his turn. "Draw!"

 **Turn Two- Konami**

"Well, since you're playing soft, I think I should show some reciprocation. Knowing that you're a girl, that should be my first priority, but with you in a situation like this, I'll make an exception. Go, I summon my monster, Nin-Ken Dog!" Slapping the Normal Monster on a Monster Zone, a red cladded humanoid beast arose from the Dimension of Monsters, it's calm impression gracefully taking the unforeseeable wind through it's brown fur.

 **Nin-Ken Dog (L4- WIND- Beast-Warrior- A1800- D1000)**

"And now, I think I'll take on whatever's hiding under that card of yours. Go, Nin-Ken Dog, strike it with your Sword Swing Strike!" The hound hummed in confirmation, jumping across the office toward the hologram of Akiza's army and swung it's blade through the card, cutting it in two. It vanished along with the weird appearance of some humanoid creature, it's mouth vertically aligned as it cried out in pain, erupting into much smaller holograms of pixels.

"You triggered my Rigorous Reaver's effect!" Akiza swung her hand forward, signaling the activation of her card. "When it is flipped face-up, both of us have to discard one card from our hand."

Although Konami was expecting more, the boy couldn't find in himself to think less of any effect in the game, especially if it was coming from someone he hadn't dueled before. Discarding his Hunter of Black Feathers to the grave, Akiza did the same with her hand.

"Don't think it's over just yet, ' _Red Hat_ '! My Reaver still has one more ability! The monster that destroyed it in battle loses a total of Five Hundred Attack and Defense Points. So your Ninja here won't be feeling as strong as usual." Nin-Ken's eyes shot a bit open at the sudden loss of strength, cringing down in futile resistance.

 **Nin-Ken Dog (A1300(-500)- D500(-500))**

"Red Hat?" Konami's eyes showed signs of surprise and thought, crossing his arms in a calm demeanor, "Don't know if I should be flattered or insulted."

"That's irrelevant. Now, are you going to end your turn, or what?"

Konami smirked. "Then you shouldn't mind ' _Rosy_ ' either, right?"

"It's _Black Rose Witch_! Not Rosy!"

"Whatever you say, _Rosy_."

Divine couldn't help but feel a mixture of suspicion and amusement. The fact that his former and current Stars were childishly arguing over Codenames was humorous indeed, but also wary since Akiza never showed this much emotion to anyone else before, regardless if it was Positive or Negative. She only seemed to be nervous around him, and that was about it. Now Konami seemed to be suddenly dragging her by the feet. It was very unique, not quite what he was expecting either, but also not really what he would hope for as well. If someone as smart as he was, was shown a sight of this caliber, then they couldn't help but think of serious repercussions. Especially if you considered what Divine had planned for, for the up and coming war.

Still, he decided to let it linger away as quick as it came into mind, continue to watch the two ramble.

"Just end your turn already!" Akiza spoke out loud, but not shouted, hearing her own annoyance slipping from her voicebox.

"Okay, okay, sheesh, calm down! I'll end my turn with one face-down."

"Then it's my turn! Draw!"

 **Turn Three- Akiza**

Through her mask of deception, Akiza stared at her drawn card in thought, mind advising a plan for Field Advantage. "Well, it seems that you're in for quite the ride of pain. Just make sure your seatbelt's on tight. But first, I'm going to activate my Trap Card, DNA Surgery. Now, with this face-up on the field, the Type of all face-up monsters on the field will become the Type I see fit they should be. That Type will be Plant!"

 **Nin-Ken Dog (Plant(DNA Sur.))**

"Now, here we go! I'm going to summon my Twilight Rose Knight to the field in attack mode!"

With her white cape flowing behind her, a brave knight took to the stage, wielding a strong iron sword, her dark dress wafting with the unrealistic breeze.

 **Twilight Rose Knight (L3- DARK- Plant(DNA Sur.)- A1000- D1000)**

"Now, since I just summoned a _Plant_ _Tuner_ Monster, I am now allowed to Special Summon my discarded Dark Verger from the graveyard in attack mode! But I'm also chaining it with my Knight's effect as well. When Normal Summoned, I get to Special Summon one Level Four or lower Plant-type monster from my hand. So come on out, my Wall of Ivy!" Akiza swiftly caught her dislodged Effect Monster, slapping it on the Duel Disk along with her Wall of Ivy, watching them form themselves by her side, one's appearance had two young overgrown petals opening it's broad eyeballs to it's cautious opponent, and another, as it's name implied, a wall covered in sharp, spiky ivy bound by assumable poison.

 **Dark Verger (L2- EARTH- Plant- A0- D1000)**

 **Wall of Ivy (L2- EARTH- Plant- A300- D1200)**

"Three monsters with one of them being a Tuner? That's not good." Konami noted.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be more correct. Now, by merging my Level Three Twilight Rose Knight with my Level Two Dark Verger and Level Two Wall of Ivy, I can Synchro Summon a Level Seven Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck. Now go my monsters, and combine your powers to create one that will surely send an unpleasant shiver down our enemy's spine!"

The trio disappeared, leaving their bright lights of Energy behind. They aligned themselves with each other, then slowly making contact to form one bigger Star. "The rebels will crumble in fear. The inferior will run for safety. Take flight, and wipe out all of those who oppose you! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

"Already going to pull out the big guns, huh?" Divine muttered to himself, finding the duel more interesting than before.

A roar of utter power echoed through the room, it's source making it's glorious appearance on stage. It's red petaled wings spread wide for all to see, it's bloody body glittered with a stunning sight, it's invisible soul a burning rose of pure representation that was her heart. She was truly, a force to be reckoned with.

 **Black Rose Dragon (L7- FIRE- Plant(DNA Sur.)- A2400- D1800)**

"H-Hey there, again! Long time no see." Konami greeted sheepishly, but his face was sure revealing his amazed structure inside. 'Red Hat' was purely dazzled by how beautiful it looked, even if it might be his demise. It was amazing how he overlooked it in the first place.

He smiled in awe.

"Huh? Why are you smiling?" Akiza asked, unable to find a comprehensible reason as to why he wasn't frowning in fear. It was his doomsday, his armageddon, his last will, and yet, he _smiled_.

Like a naïve idiot.

"I can't believe I hadn't realized at the start how awesome this dragon of yours is!" He couldn't believe it, but he was sounding a lot like his old friend Jaden. I guess your ol' friends' habits can grow on you if you weren't careful.

Akiza huffed, somewhat understanding he's state, but still found it very confusing. "Yes, well, don't get too attached to her. Since she's the one who brought you here, she'll be the one that will blast you out."

"Well, let's find out, shall we?" Konami questioned, smile beginning to fade as he realized the Battle Phase wasn't met yet.

"Yes, let's." Akiza threw her hand forward, signaling her entrance to the Battle Phase. "Now, show him how 'awesome' you really are, Black Rose. Attack, with Crimson Blast!"

The beast obeyed, particles flying in it's mouth like a vacuum, her head facing upward to get ready for her strike. As soon as she shot her head straight toward Nin-Ken, a beam of pure maroon emitted from it's open mouth, vaporizing the helpless ninja and causing an explosion that swallowed Konami whole.

"Ah!" Konami held on, feeling the burning sting of fire and pain throughout his body as he kept his position in check, soon feeling the impact dispersing along with the smoke left behind.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Konami- 2900(-1100)**

 **Akiza- 4000**

 **-Life Points-**

"T-They weren't kiddin, that felt like a real explosion..."

"That is because it _is_ a real explosion." Akiza explained, hiding her irritation of his lack of memory. Did Divine not explain to this idiot that Psychics could cause real damage? "Are you still stoked in seeing my Black Rose Dragon? Or have you come to terms to your foreseeable loss?"

"Nice shot there, Akiza." Divine smiled, taking in Konami's nervous expression. "Already tired back there, Konami-kun?"

Konami smirked in defiance. "What? After that tickle? Please, I've felt babies dealing more damage."

"Then you must have really encountered a giant, ferociously cranky baby then." Akiza folded her arms.

"Leave the jokes to The Joker. Now, I believe you haven't ended your turn yet."

"Indeed I haven't. Cause I still have one more card to play. Behold, the Field Spell, Black Garden!"

The scenery around the three slowly began to morphed into something out of the ordinary. Spiky Vines pulsing on the floors, walls, and ceiling. The blue greenish hue absorbing the rest. It sure wasn't something Konami would describe as a Fun Kid Zone, more of a Kid _Free_ Zone.

"Well, what does it do then?"

"Not much. Just halve the ATK of monsters Normal or Special Summoned that wasn't summoned through it's effect, and Special Summons one attack mode, Rose Token to the monster's opposing side. In other words, the only way you'll be defeating my Black Rose Dragon is if you summon a monster with at least Forty Eight Hundred ATK Points, which I doubt you have."

Konami frowned. That didn't sound very good, and with Black Rose Dragon already on the field before the Spell's activation, the chest nut boy was going to have a tough time getting out of this mess.

A very, very tough time indeed.

 **-5Ds-**

It took some explaining to have the weirdly stoic woman to dress herself, in another room of course. She soon appeared before Yusei and the twins, dressed and dazzling. Though it didn't match the usual green she possessed, the blue dress of darker blue patterns she wore really looked great on her. Even if there was a chance that it would appear wonderful on anyone who wore it. The twin's mother certainly had.

"Wow. You look gorgeous!" Luna complimented, even though the woman in question was practically a complete stranger to her, and the fact that the silence that the older female produced may or may not indicated that she may not knew their language. Considering the previous communicating cases, the trio would probably give it a thumbs up.

"Excuse me for being blunt, but do you remember the reason you came here in the first place?"

The humanoid alien looked at Yusei, once again, a blank face making up her expression. Yusei sighed against his will. They weren't getting anywhere like this. But it wasn't like the crab-haired teen knew her language, or vice-versa. They couldn't communicate vocally in their current state.

Wait a second!

Yusei's eyes widen in agnization, turning to Leo and Luna for an answer. "Leo, Luna, do one of you have a spare page and a pen?"

"Page and a pen?" Leo tilted his head, "What for?"

"Wait, that could work!" Luna chirped, momentarily rushing to her discarded backpack and taking out the desired material.

"Wait, I don't get it. We don't have homework, Luna."

"It's not for us, Leo," Luna stated, planting the two objects on the desk in front of the silent woman. "It's for her."

"Can you tell us where you came from?" Yusei approached, watching the girl avert to the three's gaze, then down at the page. She sat there, not moving nor saying a word, but soon reached out for the thin object on top of the sheet of paper. She examined it, swiping the tip on her skin to see if it worked, then leaned forward to begin her obvious task.

The three leaned closer, anxious to know what she was scribbling down. She surprised them by holding it up for all to see.

The doodle they saw...

The trio squinted, trying to decipher it.

"What is that?"

 **-5Ds-**

Mr. Rex Goodwin was truly a busy man. Not only was he objected to take care of the city of New Domino, but also had to put up with his delinquent professor that was Zigzix. Now a strong energy reactor had suddenly fallen from the sky the night before, and now he had to find it's whereabouts. The only thing that was on his mind was how much power it really contained. It was practically off the charts, and with that amount of energy, it would certainly make his life a lot more easier. That alone sparked his interest, and in more than one way to top it off.

Thankfully, after confronting the current King of New Domino, Jack Atlas, the higherup had found out the culprit who snatched the alien specimen right under his nose.

Yusei Fudo.

The guy that had been one move away from wiping the last of Jack's Life Points clean from his Duel Disk. The gray haired man chuckled, remembering how amusing Jack's reaction was when he heard the news.

 **Junk Destroyer is a Level Eight Warrior Monster. When it is Synchro Summoned, the controller of it is allowed to select and destroy cards on the field, up to the number of Non-Tuner Monsters used for it's Synchro Summon.**

Red Dragon Archfiend was destined to be slayed in that duel after Junk Destroyer's arrival. It wasn't as if Goodwin wanted Jack to lose; the man was indifferent to it after all. Still, this Yusei character seemed to be quite the troublemaker. Defeating his Sector Security- despite Trudge's ignorance- illegally crossing the borderline between Satellite and New Domino City, making a fool out of the man Goodwin had chosen and brought up to the top, and now hiding once again from Sector Security with an 'unidentified walking object'. He certainly had the rebellious attitude, didn't he?

Still, Goodwin wasn't interested in his shenanigans, but was more interested in what he contained. Not just the living ball of energy, but the Mark of an ancient beast.

Jack didn't believe it too, but against his logic, the king couldn't help but connect it with the vein popping sensation he and his former friend had felt throughout their duel.

The War was drawing near, but before then, Rex had to unite the others that held the remaining marks of the legendary Crimson Dragon, with Jack and Yusei. They were Signers, after all. But the question still remained: How? Based on Yusei and Jack's beef, it was almost too easy to bring the Satellite teen into the circle of Goodwin. Jack just had to do what he was told and **KA-CHING**! But the others, the man had to work on.

"Mr. Goodwin." Lazar snapped the man's concentration in half, entering the office of the esteemed Sir.

"Lazar." he nodded, turning his attention to the clown-like man, "Status Report?"

Lazar shook his head with a frown. "We still have not picked up the Satellite Scum's whereabouts. But my men had picked up something that might interests you."

He raised a brow in curiosity. "And that is?"

"They have spotted a Red Dragon flying through the air, sir."

"Hmm... Psychics, perhaps?" He stated, not quite intrigued by the revelation.

"Yes, sir, and it appears to be the Black Rose Witch that was riding it."

"The Black Rose?" He sat up straight from his slouching form, not expecting to hear news on her. It had been quite the interval since the last time he even heard of her, after all. Along with his infamous _friend_ , Divine. "Was she on another one of her rampages?"

"With the data we collected, not really, Sir. But she did snatch a civilian from Downtown District. The reason, we don't quite understand."

"That's certainly interesting, indeed." he slouched back down, almost viewing the ending of the news to be anti-climatic, if it weren't for the fact that it was out of their usual mundane routine. This person couldn't be some random, insignificant citizen, right? No, there had to be more to what Lazar had told him. 'What are you up to, Divine?'

 **-5Ds-**

"I believe it is your turn, Red Hat" Akiza folded her arms, impatiently waiting for his next End Phase so that she could wipe him out like the little unwanted germ he was.

"I suppose it is. Draw!"

 **Turn Four- Konami**

Konami stared at the newly drawn card in the corner of his eye.

Horn of the Phantom Beast.

He frowned. 'With her DNA Surgery in play, this card isn't too useful at the moment. Still, that Black Garden of hers makes it much more difficult to bring out a high ATK point creature. I should play it safe so long, until I find a way around it'.

"I set one monster and two cards face-down and end my turn."

Akiza couldn't help but smile through her mask. "So, it seems I have you by the ropes after all, huh?"

"Don't get too cocky," Konami smiled back, trying to not give his opponent the satisfying cornered look she wanted, "the duel's not yours yet."

"I dissent with that." she declared, placing two fingers on top of her deck. "Cause by the looks of things, this duel was mine to begin with. Draw!"

 **Turn Five- Akiza**

"First, I'll set one card face-down, then I'm going to activate my Black Rose Dragon's effect!" Akiza's Black Rose screeched in response, petals flinging around her body, sending a wary feeling down Konami's spine. "I can remove from play one Plant monster from my graveyard to change one monster of yours into face-up Attack position. Then that monster loses every last ATK point until the End Phase. In other words, I'm actually allowed to attack you directly!"

"Oh crap!" Konami cursed, feeling the gust of petals that Akiza's Wall of Ivy assisted with, forced his Mother Grizzly into attack position, losing her fighting spirit as well.

 **Mother Grizzly (A0(-1400))**

"Now, go my Black Rose Dragon, and destroy his Monster with your Crimson Blast!"

Obeying her master, the beautiful beast absorbed another gallon of energy, pausing for a minute before the inevitable was met.

"Not today. I activate my Trap Card, Waboku!"

"Waboku," Akiza muttered, "a card that negates any Battle Damage and destruction of it's controller's monster for the duration of the turn. But even so, I have a Trap of my own. Reveal yourself, Trap Stun!"

"That doesn't sound good." Konami took a nervous step back.

"For you, that is." Akiza swiped her hand through the air, watching Waboku fade into non-existence. "Trap Stun negates other Trap effects until the End Phase!"

"I should have known." the energy wave shot itself to the defenseless Beast-Warrior, wiping it out completely from the face of the earth and swallowing Konami into it's pit of agonizing pain. Wave and wave shot through his skin, cutting it occasionally and squeezing the living blood out of his overloading veins. Konami groaned, then grumbled, trying his best to withstand the assault. It soon ended, much to Konami's relief, as he continued to put up with the overflowing hurt that was the uncanny contact. Smoke slowly made it's way from Red Hat's being, his body figuratively on fire, and not in a good way either.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Konami- 500(-2400)**

 **Akiza- 4000**

 **-Life Points-**

"Well, *Pant* that could have gone better. But, I still *Pant* have my fallen Mother Grizzly's effect at my disposal! When she is destroyed by battle, I am allowed to Special Summon one Water Monster from my deck. As long as it has Fifteen Hundred ATK points or less. So come on out, my second Mother Grizzly, in Attack mode!"

He slapped his ejected card from his stack of unused ones and observed the appearance of another furry beast roaring to his side of the field.

 **Mother Grizzly (L4- WATER- Beast-Warrior- A1400- D1000)**

"That's good and all, but you have forgotten about my Black Garden's ability to halve it's ATK to size."

The fearless Grizzly then fell on all four, feeling the life being sucked out of it as it became weaker.

 **Mother Grizzly (A700(-700))**

"And with that said, a Rose Token will be automatically Special Summoned to my side of the field!"

Small vines made it's appearance known, it's body morphing into a lively Red Rose that was significantly smaller than it's fellow monsters, but at least strong enough to take on one of them.

 **Rose Token (L2- DARK- Plant- A800- D800)**

Konami grimaced in distaste. "How could I have forgotten about that last bit of ability?"

"That's easy to explain. Because you're just an Ordinary Red Hat, going up against my Extraordinary monsters."

"Good arrogant emotion there, _Rosy_."

"I wasn't being emotional. And stop calling me that!" Akiza grimaced, sighing softly as to not be heard. "I'll teach you not to mock the Black Rose Witch! Destroy his monster my Rose Token, with your Painful Thorns!"

The plant gave a somewhat cute but also malicious cry, sending a bunch of Submarine Thorns through the ground and impaling the weaken beast in the end, several thorns in particular whipping against Konami's body, cutting through his clothing and opening his peach skin.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Konami- 400(-100)**

 **Akiza- 4000**

 **-Life Points-**

"Ah!" Konami cried lowly, feeling multiple trickles of blood oozing themselves out from the stinging wounds. He had the ability to call out his last Mother Grizzly, but given the circumstances, that wouldn't be very smart. Even the highest ATK points of monsters he could special summon, which was Fifteen, wouldn't be enough for another Rose Token. The boy's gaze averted toward his opponent with an expression that seemed unexpectedly softer than a glare of hate. He chuckled. "That's some _sharp_ damage you did there. Don't tell me you're beginning to _grow_ more _natural_ now, _Rosy_?"

Akiza's eyes opened up a bit, his reaction running through her mind. "What is wrong with you? Why are you joking and enjoying this pain inflicted upon you? Are you a masochist or something?"

"Me? Masochist? Hardly. But I do know a troubled soul when I see it. Trust me, I know." he stood up straight, attempting to ignore how much pain his body was going through. "I know that you have been neglected and criticized for your unnatural powers, and probably every 'Psychic' duelist have been. But revenge is never the answer. Take it from a guy that's been down that road before. After you've satisfied that thirst for payback, you become no better than the ones who opposed you in the first place. It hurts, I know. But through those negative events we can grow better than we were. Seeing how easy it is for you to show no sympathy at all, it is obvious that I am not your first victim, but that doesn't mean I cannot be your last."

Against her will, Akiza listened to his speech stoically, taking every word he said into consideration. Through her mask, she stared at him, his expression stern, but his body badly injured. Maybe he was right. Maybe what he said was true. After all, as he said just now, revenge wasn't foreign to him at all. Was it that easy to just change how she viewed mankind? If her circumstances, her hatred toward humanity was any different, she probably would've stopped and tried. But since it wasn't, since she despised the citizens of New Domino so much, since she still had that feeling that made her want to rip them apart, like a stuffed teddy bear, for what they had done, Akiza discarded his meaningless words like a useless card going to the graveyard.

"Hmph, you think you understand my hatred? You think you can change my understanding of the filth that walks aimlessly outside? You think you can change who _I_ AM?!" A sadistic smile formed on her covered face, her eyes glowing with madness. "Then you still have a lot to learn, Red Hat! Now end your pitiful turn so that I can end this!"

Behind the presence of Akiza, Divine sighed inwardly. He was somewhat suspicious on how silent she became once Konami had told her that. Truthfully, the boy meant it as a helping hand, but to Divine's satisfaction, Akiza ignored it as a worthless means of taking her away from him. After all, Akiza was very attached to him, he knew at least that much.

Divine smiled, enjoying the conflict between his Konami and Black Rose Witch. This was more fun to watch than anything else that had happened before in his life. But certainly no where near as enjoyable as what he had in store for the two. After all, he needed them alive and well. Well, maybe not _well_. If it was someone else, then he might give two shits.

Konami sighed. "Fine, if you are not going to listen to me through words, then I guess actions are the only resort left. Draw!"

 **Turn Six- Konami**

"I think it's time I end this game of ours, _Rosy_."

Akiza grimaced, but wasn't in the mood to dismiss.

"First, I'm going to activate my Trap Card, Call of the Haunted! I think it's safe to say we all know what this typical card does. But just to be sure, it allows me to Special Summon one monster from my graveyard in Attack mode. My choice will be none other than the card your Rigorous got rid of. So say hello to Hunter of the Black Feathers!" Erupting from in front of Konami was a dark feathered fiend with a sickening laugh and a sharp dagger that he wielded to impale his enemies with.

 **Hunter of the Black Feathers (L4- LIGHT- Beast-Warrior- A1700- D1000)**

"Haven't you learned anything yet? By Summoning your Hunter, my Black Garden cuts it's power in half, and gives me another Rose Token."

The Warrior's smile transformed into a grimace, feeling itself become weaker and weaker by the second, in response came another living Rose, moving silently on one spot.

 **Hunter (A850(-850))**

 **Rose Token (A800)**

"That's totally fine by me. All I need is my Hunter to make a difference." Konami began, swiftly tossing a card down his graveyard pile as he continued. "See, I am actually going to use your own DNA Surgery against you."

"Use my own card against me? How?"

Divine too became intrigued once Konami said those words, sitting up straight to examine the following moves closely.

"Well, it all starts and ends with my Hunter over here. See, your Black Rose Dragon is originally a Dragon-type monster, but since you became so ignorant to the downside of changing it's Type so carelessly like that, I am allowed to activate my monster's ability."

"Stop rambling and get on with it. What does it do already?"

"Not much." Konami mimicked Akiza's previous statement. "It just allows me to discard one card to destroy one face-up monster you control, only if you have two or more monsters, all of the same Type. And the last time I checked, DNA Surgery decided to help me achieve that condition and put your Black Rose Dragon to rest. Now, go, and use your Wild Slice to bury her Black Rose Dragon in the graveyard!"

The Light Monster chuckled sinisterly in response, taking a leap of fate across the opposing field and readied his Dagger to slay the monster in the heart.

Akiza couldn't help but smirk at this point. "You arrogant fool, you fell right into my trap!"

"Wha?! No way!"

"Reveal now, Fiendish Chain!"

At that moment, the revealing Trap Card manifested the Black Garden's atmosphere and created falling pillars of blue flames that surrounded the wary Hunter, which shot a fury of clinging chains that trapped it in place, immobilizing him of any harmful doing.

"With this Continuous Trap card in play, your Hunter is binded in place and will not be able to use any of it's effects or attack."

"B-But then, that means-"

"I already explained it to you that this duel was mine to begin with. Now, my turn, Draw!"

 **Turn Seven- Akiza**

"What did you say before? Something in the lines of 'It's time I end this'? Well, I guess you really are anything but unique if you're going to steal the lines that are rightfully mine. Go, Black Rose Dragon, annihilate him with your Crimson Blast!"

Konami shivered in his boots, his eyes matching his mindsight of disbelief. Not before long, Konami had witnessed the unleashing beam of the mighty Dragon before him, wiping out the last of his defense and Life Points as well.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Konami- 0(-400(E1150))**

 **Akiza- 4000**

 **-Life Points-**

 **-Duel-**

 **Konami(L) V Akiza(W)**

 **-Duel-**

The beam took him in for the second time, not as strong but still as painful as the last. It blew his cap off his head, and mercilessly had cut him just like a Rose Token. There were no words to describe how aggravating it was to put up with all of that real damage while conscious. It certainly felt like a _**Thousand Knives**_ and a _**Mind Crush**_ put together. The blast shot him off his feet, through the double doors and ramming him against the wall from behind. His head zinged- not all as _cracked_ up as it used to be- his eyesight unclear- blurry images of the beast from before- his hearing below average- hitting rock bottom- and his sense of feel crumbling down with him. His consciousness reached it's end, and Konami fell down, out cold. But not before unremotingly giving off a small smile for an unknown reason and mumbling a few last words.

"...That... duel... was... awesome..."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **Well, that is it. Sorry if you were expecting a close fight. I'm just trying to make logic out of taking on someone you haven't dueled before. How would it look if you had the exact cards to counter your opponent? Suspicious? Just plain ol' dumb luck? Granted, Akiza had the cards to counter Konami probably because of Divine's self-proclaimed knowledge of Konami.**

 **In other words, Konami has a lot to learn. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and I'll see ya later.**

 **Peace out!**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **AlterWorld 001**

 **(For a lack of a better made-up term)**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Who ate all the eggs!?" Konami asked with a grumpy tone along with a stampering stance.

"Wasn't me." Tasha stated, raising her hands in defense.

"Neither was it me." Yusei sat back, turning the TV program to another channel.

Konami squinted his eyes in suspicion, then stared at Kazura.

"Dude, I didn't take your stupid eggs!"

"It wasn't a bunch of STUPID eggs! It was gloriously laid by the most healthiest of hens. Don't you know how much DP I had to use to get those?!"

"No, and I certainly don't care."

"So it was _you_!" Konami pointed accusingly.

"If I were to take those ' _glorious_ ' eggs of yours, which I obviously had not, then I would be laughing in your face right about now!"

"Oh yeah? Then if it wasn't none of you, then who was it?"

"That would be me." the group heard, turning swiftly around to witness the approaching form of Akiza.

Silence ran through the room, then everyone had their eyes on Konami for his reaction.

He sweatdropped. "Now that I think more thoroughly, those were just some _stupid_ eggs. I mean, I can just go get more, right?"

Everyone except for Konami and Akiza fell down comically.


	5. An Unproblematic Day

**Hello all! Welcome to the fifth chapter of Hero's Call. After reading adrian cmpbll's review, I would like to address the Duel between Akiza and Konami. So you can skip this part, or whatever.**

 **First off, thanks for reviewing adrian, I appreciate the feedback. Second, the reason for Konami's complete and utter loss- which I think I explained it at the end of the previous chapter, but anyway- was because I wanted Konami to learn from it full heartedly.**

 **Yes, I'm a huge fan of Akiza's boobs- AKIZA!**

 **...**

 **...I said Akiza, not boobs! Akiza, okay?**

 **Even though I only watched the anime until Episode Seven I believe- Don't worry, I'm planning on changing it soon- but if I were to really have my Fav Char (Konami) to lose like a dweeb, then it wouldn't be because I liked her more, even if it appears so.**

 **I believe when life gives you lemons, make lemonade. Or in this case, if Akiza humiliates you with a clean sheet, then look over the flaws you had done and try to build on it.**

 **Yes, I could have made him a bit better, which he tried to, if I'm not mistaken, but to me, being taken care of like a rat is more down casting than being taken care of like a true duelist. What I mean is, I wanted Konami to really feel the anger and pain Akiza went through, not only by losing, but by being whipped.**

 **I'm sorry if I'm rambling, but don't you agree with the following statement?**

 **What's more brutal? Knowing you can't win, or knowing you can't win, AND knowing you can't lay a finger on your opponent?**

 **Anyway, to adrian cmpbll and everyone else, don't worry if Konami had lost like Joey, cause I promise you- to avoid spoilers- soon Konami will Yugi up and Kaiba down!**

 **(Now I'm just talking jibberish. *Sigh*)**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapter.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Arc 01**

 **Chapter 05**

 **An Unproblematic Day**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"What is that?"

Yusei and the gang focused their eyesights on the odd depiction in front of them. The woman in blue had drawn Four Circles in the corner of the used page with lines connecting them as a whole on each side. An 'X' was noticeably scarred onto the center, smaller circles connecting it to the cornered ones.

The group just stared, an uneasy feeling crawling it's way up their shoulders the longer they looked at it.

"Um... Do any of you find this a bit creepy?" Leo muttered, moving slowly away from the object that was turning his bones into a rattling skeleton's.

Luna didn't wanted to comment, as she feared that she might hurt the woman's feelings. Not that it was a bad drawing. If her intention was to bring discomfort through their bodies with the weird patterns, then Luna would compliment her achievement. Otherwise, no comment at all.

Unlike Luna, Yusei spoke up at least. "We're not sure what to make of... this." he couldn't help but feel ominous about it.

She didn't reply.

"Well, so much for that." Leo took a step back, still not liking the somewhat sick drawing the woman had in her hand.

"It could mean something. Maybe a code?" Yusei took the page from her to examine it closer.

"Or maybe it's coordinates?" Luna threw her two cents in the magic hat, seeing the intense gaze on Yusei's face.

"Hmm, maybe..." Yusei rubbed his chin, but soon placed it down in front of the teen girl. "I think she should be kept hidden, either way. I'm going to find Blister, see if he has any information we can work with. You two will be fine with her while I'm away, right?"

"Of course!"

"You can count on us, Yusei!"

"Thanks" he nodded one more time before turning to leave, but not before exchanging numbers with them, just to be safe. In that instance, unknowingly to the three's knowledge, the ninja-like woman's expression took a quick moment of change, before turning back to it's usual Dandere look.

 **-5Ds-**

"I believe you took him back to where you found him?"

"Yes, Divine."

"Good."

"...Divine, may I ask you something?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Well, not to speak out of disrespect, sir, but I don't understand what was the point in bringing him here if we were going to send him back."

"...Well, my dear Akiza, the reason should be easy to comprehend. I merely wanted to reinform our friend Konami about his past and hopefully, he might come back where he belong. That being said, forcing him would be a waste of time and not the most valiant effort, since there are things about him that I'm not even sure of. Him being rebellious wouldn't make things easy for none of us. His power is an enigma, but something that would really help our objective to reunite with society in a more civilize way. Unfortunately, it was expected of him to not believe what I've said in an instance. That is why I needed to show him how strong and capable we Psychics were and how powerful we are as a unit. I needed you to manifest those ideas through your duel. But inconveniently, he was knocked out like a helpless baby. But still, I believe in the near future we will meet again. We are a _family_ , after all."

"I see. My apologies, Mr. Divine, I wasn't aware that I should have gone easier on him. But may you elaborate on this _power_ of his?"

"His power..."

"..."

"...That I'm afraid I have only seen once when he arrived as an infant. But understanding how special it was, I knew that Konami could be a vital importance to the Arcadia Movement. We just have to be patient so that his memories could sink in. After that, I have no doubt that he will come crawling back and request an alliance of reconciliation."

Akiza kept quiet, looking down in thought. The man she admired didn't quite answer her question, but if it was so, then he probably wasn't in the mood to. Either that, or Red Hat had deliberately shown a glimpse and decided to cut off any of it afterwards. But then it would make no sense for Divine to confidently speak about his ability like it would be a huge help. Nevertheless, she became nervous of the idea that Konami could replace her, considering how she was the only one Divine ever looked at with admiration, until that so-called _EXTRA_ ordinary guy with the stupid red hat came into the picture. She wouldn't stand for that! Thank goodness she had done what she had to do with him. He would never think of such foolishness ever again!

Divine noticed her cerebrating form.

"But that doesn't mean you are less than important. You will always be my favorite, Akiza."

Thankfully for the redhead, her mask had covered her growing blush. "U-Understood, Divine!" She said awkwardly, trying to straighten herself up in hopes that she wouldn't make a fool out of herself in front of him.

The man smirked. "You're dismissed, Akiza. You're allowed to leave."

"R-Right. Thank you, Sir."

She took her leave, wondering about the unspoken type of power Konami had. But, unfortunately for that stupid Red Hat, and the fact that she lied to Divine, Akiza had deposited the teen in a place completely different to where she picked him up for their little joy ride.

She smiled, glad that he was out of Divine and her way. It would be a shame if he recovered though. Oh well, that was his problem, not hers.

 **-5Ds-**

Konami groaned, feeling an unknown backlash hitting on the side of his, well, everything. The pain felt cold and outstanding, but as his eyelids slowly revealed his chocolate orbs, Konami's vision had him in it's grasp. Not only could he barely make out the blurry gaze he currently saw, but also the teen heard a faint voice coming from who knows where. Thank goodness he was capable of hearing though.

"Hey, Simon! He's waking up!"

Simon? Who in the world was Simon?

His vision soon came to be, and what his sight was introduced with was a teenage girl texting on her PDA, vividly chewing gum like a cow.

Konami stared at her for a while, not quite minding the unfamiliar environment he was in, laying on some stranger's bed as he gazed at the blunette sitting crossed legs on the chair nearby. Her rapidly moving fingers halted, her gaze meeting Konami's as she too just stared.

"What?" She asked, moving her hands to her sides. She stopped chewing for that instant as well.

"Oh, um, sorry. I was just... ur..." Now that Konami thought about it, he didn't really have a valid reason to stare at her for that long. He kind of guessed he just found himself staring for no reason in particular.

She went back to her texting, but not before muttering, "Weirdo."

Then the door swung open, another person entering the room but this time it was a guy around Konami's age. He had an obvious surprised expression on his face, panting a bit due to his sudden pace toward the room. "You're awake, that's great! I might have thought that we needed to actually send you all the way to the hospital instead."

"Where am I? And who are you?" Konami tried sitting up, which was difficult considering he still had aching body parts- which were bandaged up under his apron he wore- that he distinctively remember receiving from the whips and blasts of Akiza's monsters.

'Black Rose Witch...' He thought. She had utterly and completely annihilated him, like some unwashed insect. The physical and mental, and even emotional scars she inflicted upon him would haunt him until the end of his days. How she played her cards perfectly on every turn was just astounding. She had countered his every move like she knew him at the back of her head. But still, how could he have lost so pathetically? He was obviously good at the game, without being too braggy. Granted, he had not prepared a deck suitable to match and counter Akiza's, but that shouldn't have stopped him from touching her Life Points at least once, which he didn't. Was she just more skilled than him just how Divine had explained?

But one thing would not slip Konami's mind, excluding the fact that he lost terribly, was her hidden emotions that played throughout their duel. She was troubled, that much was readily apparent. Through their duel, Konami could pretty much sum up how dark and tragic her past was, considering the way she treated him, an _outsider_ , comparing to how she behaved toward Divine, an _insider_. He had seen personalities that were struck by harrowed anteriors, Tasha was one of them, but Akiza, for some odd reason Konami couldn't put his finger on, was quite different. The thought made his mind ache in pain, along with his beating he received. He would look up on that later. Konami shook his head, straightening his mind to focus on the now.

"My name's Simon, and this here's my cousin, Kami." he gestured for the girl to greet, but she lazily looked at him nonchalantly, before leaping off the chair and making her way to leave, face continued to be buried in the device.

Simon sighed, his stature matching his droopy, although combed hairstyle. "Sorry about that. She's ALWAYS SO RUDE!" He shouted at her, loud enough for her to hear him from downstairs.

"Screw you, nerd." they could faintly hear from below.

"Anyway, I found you in the woods outside. You were all beaten up and your clothes were all torn like a bear made a nest with it or something. So I brought you here, changed you, not fully, mind you, and took care of your wounds. I was tempted to take you to a nearby hospital, but my parents are currently out on a vacation and I didn't want to nag on our butlers and maids and-" he interrupted himself, shaking his head. "I must have been rambling. It normally happens to me, so, sorry 'bout that."

"No worries, and, thanks for taking care of me while I was out. I appreciate it- Wait! Where's my hat!?" Konami suddenly panicked when he felt his red cap was missing in action from on top of his head.

"Don't worry. It's right there." Simon pointed out, both staring at the lone hat sitting right next to Konami on the nearby drawer.

The boy sighed in relief, but then flushed a bit in embarrassment. "S-Sorry, I'm not use to not having it around when I'm not taking a shower. Wait, how long was I out?"

"Not long. It was actually yesterday that I brought you in. How long were you in the woods however I have no idea."

Konami appeared to have his thinking cap on at this point... figuratively speaking that is. A frown crossed his face, not knowing how Tasha was doing or where she might be. Thankfully, Konami had given her a spare key to which she can enter his apartment, but still, was she really okay with him not being around? Probably...?

"Thanks again, for everything, Simon. But I really have to get- Ah!" He cried out, collapsing after feeling the sheer aching through his lower rib, gripping it tightly.

"H-Hey! Take it easy, dude! You haven't recovered yet!"

"B-But I have to get going."

"Well, unless you expect to Wheelchair yourself all the way to town, be my guess."

"All the way to town? How far are we from New Domino?"

"We _ARE_ in New Domino. Our house is located on a higher peak than ground level, surrounded by a security gate and a long, LONG, curvy drive-by."

Konami sighed. Truthfully, Simon had said it as if they were deep in the woods or something, considering he was found there. Then, it clicked. "Wait, you said you had servants, right?"

"Huh, the butlers and maids? Yeah, why you asking?"

"But then, why would you take care of me if you could've just told one of them to send me to the hospital in the first place?"

"Well..." He started scratching his head, thinking of an excuse to give, before giving up with a sigh. "Truthfully, I could have even handed you to our butlers as well, considering they are trained and professional medics in addition. But I was actually excited in a way to see an injured person who needed help. And I practiced First Aid and all, so, I guess my personal benefits clouded my judgment. Sorry." He bowed apologetically, expecting anger to be unleashed from the bandaged boy.

Konami _was_ actually pretty pissed off by this. "So you decided to use me as a living experiment?"

"I know, and I was wrong to do that. Please, forgive me!" He crouched on two knees and pleaded like an inferior animal. Konami sweatdropped.

"You're being too dramatic. Get up already!" He sighed, "Look, I guess I can't get mad at you if you did a good job, so, well done. But next time, you shouldn't take a risk like that."

"Yes, I promise I won't!"

"You're saying it like I'm going to hurt you if you went against your word." Konami muttered, shaking his head. "What you could do is have me escorted to Domino Square."

"Sure, I guess." Simon sighed, standing up and making to leave. But turned around once he got to the door. "You sure you don't mind staying? I mean, until you have at least recovered that rib injury that is."

Konami's eyes drifted to the place he had once gripped in pain. He thought about it, longer than he thought he would. Was it really okay for him to just move around like this? He probably wouldn't receive any benefits if he did. Still, what about Tasha? His eyelids closed themselves, his mind coming to a conclusion.

 **-5Ds-**

Revving down the fast lane, Yusei sped through the less busy highway, taking a path to his destination. Along the way, Yusei had noticed another lively engine behind him that seemed to be standing out through the vehicles beside him. Taking a backward glance, Yusei saw another Duel Runner that he easily depicted as familiar.

"Yusei!" Jack's voice roared through the engines, his Runner coming to a pace matching Yusei's as he rode beside him.

"Jack." Yusei identified, staring at the man in white, "If you're here to finish what we left undone, then sorry, but I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"That is not what I'm here to do. But if you want your Stardust Dragon back, then you better participate in the upcoming Fortune Cup and beat me there, if you have the balls to, that is."

"The Fortune Cup?" Yusei's expression became one of surprise and confusion mixed together. Though he was planning to enter in the first place, Jack inviting him out of the blue like that feels suspicious if anything else. "What are you planning Jack?"

"Nothing much. I was just thinking that beating you in front of an entire crowd would be embarrassing enough for you to give up Dueling forever." He smirked ominously, "Don't disappoint like how you were in Satellite, Yusei."

Yusei just stared, watching the king of New Domino revving and shooting down the empty lane.

"Jack..."

 **-5Ds-**

"Hey, what are you two dweebs doing?"

Konami and Simon stopped their conversation to glance at the source of the sudden assertive voice. Kami stood at the doorway, arms crossed and leaning against the edge, her expression one of curiosity and apathy, if that was even possible.

"We're just speaking of Duel Monsters. Konami here have some cool cards that would work well with my deck. Something up?"

"No. Just bored." She brushed her hair in an arrogant way, "What is so special about that kid's game anyway?"

"It's not just a kid's game," Simon stated firmly, "And you were never interactive before ever since I knew you. Why now?"

"I came to visit your stupid humble abode, did I not? It would only be natural if I hung out with your nerdy face at least once."

"Okay, I'm just going to ignore the fact that your parents dropped you here cause they didn't want to put up with you until the next school week, and the fact that you always did your own thing and avoided me since day one. That being said, why wouldn't you just hang out with your friends then?"

"Odelia's on a family vacation, remember? Yumi's caught a flu, and Anca isn't picking up her phone for some reason. So, in other words, I'm stuck listening to your rambling for the next Ten Hours until I fall asleep."

Simon sighed. "Fine, I don't really want to argue with you, so, you can take a seat over here." He pulled up an empty wooden chair, signaling her to get comfy.

Kami huffed in defiance, but took it nonetheless.

"Alright, where were we? Oh yeah! So you don't really have a default deck you would rely on?"

"Nope. I treat all of my decks equally." Konami grabbed one of the several decks that were on the table between Simon and him. "But truthfully, there are cards that have a special place in my heart. For instance, Blizzard Princess had always pulled me out in the pit of difficulty. If I were to count on fingers how many times this beauty saved me from a near loss everytime, then the whole population of New Domino wouldn't even be enough. Then again, you could say I have a favorite Monster Type, considering how much I love Spellcasters. But that doesn't really mean I wouldn't spice things up and try new recipes."

"I hear ya man. I always found the Reptile Type so fascinating, like I could probably rely on them for about anything. Check this out!" He scratched in his Deck Holster and searched for a card in particular before revealing it's Normality.

Konami squinted his eyes in an attempt to read the Printed Name. "Giga... gogi... wha?"

"Gogiga Gagagigo. Strange name, I know. But I just like to call him Gogi. As you said about your Blizzard Princess, this card had always sticked by my side when the going got tough. It's strength even almost matches the power of the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"I see." Konami smiled, "That's one strong card you have."

"Oh brother." Kami rolled her eyes, catching the two's attention. "You guys sound like a bunch of lowlife nerds with nothing better to do."

"That's uncalled for." Simon said with a stern expression.

"Whatever." She looked away, minding her own business.

"Oh yeah," a spark of realization was manifested in Simon's head, the blue-haired teen turning toward Konami. "I was meaning to ask you, what actually happened to you back there? I mean, I know for a fact that the woods nearby does not have a single bear. So, you mind telling us what you remember happened to you?"

Konami frowned. How could he forget his dreadful loss? "Well," he sighed, "It's kinda of a long story. But to make it short, I had a duel against the Black Rose Witch."

"Wait, What!?" Simon shouted, standing up in shock. Kami also seemed stunned, mostly due to her cousin's loud mouth as she turned her head to Konami to hear what was the big commotion about. "You dueled _THE_ Black Rose Witch?! And you are _still_ _alive_?!"

"So you know about her as well, huh?" Konami glanced outside the window on the other side. "Truthfully, I didn't expect her to be that strong. Not because she's female, but because I couldn't touch her Life Points not even once..."

"Of course you wouldn't! Are you crazy to even think you could take her on in the first place?! What were you thinking?!"

Konami's ears were shivering in irritation by the loud voice of Simon, so he decided to glare at him in return. "Well, it wasn't as if I had a choice. It was the only way to get out of that building of theirs."

"Wait, you mean you were _actually_ in the Arcadia Movement?!"

"Stop shouting like that. And yes, I was."

Kami couldn't help but agree with Konami. After all, he took the words right out of her mouth.

"S-Sorry, but it's not really everyday you hear a person going to hell and come out to tell the tale. Is it really crawling with evil Psychics as they said it was?"

"Well, I didn't see anyone other than Divine and her."

"Divine? Who's that?"

"As I could tell from his office, he seems to be the boss, for a lack of a better word." Konami grimaced, remembering what the male Psychic had told him.

 _"You are part of the family after all."_

 _"Konami-kun, you have a power that intrigued me since day one."_

 _"Of course you forgotten about your past. It's only natural."_

He had played mind tricks with him ever since Konami stepped into Divine's office. It really pissed him off. Part of the family? Power? What a senile man he was. Still, it couldn't just be his craziness that was talking, right?

Either way, what made Konami more upset than anything else during that day was the fact that Divine was silently pulling Akiza's strings. He could tell. The girl had gone through hell and back, being brought into that _Sanctuary_ , as Divine had called it, and had freely beaten the living crap out of him, obviously others as well. He didn't mind being defeated in a ridicule way though, well, not that much anyway, but Konami could faintly tell that Divine allowed every single moment of it. If it was really a Sanctuary for Psychics, then why would he allow Akiza to go all ballistic like that? It seemed like more of an army base designed to punish the degenerates of New Domino. Hunch or not, he was playing her, Konami didn't know how, but Divine certainly was.

It only gave him more of a reason to get her away from the man. Konami had decided on it during their duel, of course. He was determined to help her in any way he could.

"Hey, Konami, you in there?"

Konami's eyes widened, realizing he wasn't in the right mindset to interact with them thoroughly. "Sorry. What did you say again?"

"Actually, I was going to ask if you are in the mood for some chow time?"

Just on queue, Konami's stomach spoke for him, or to be more specific, growled for him. He blushed in embarrassment.

Simon chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Thanks, man. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it."

He left, leaving Kami behind. For some reason, her eyesight was focused on the boy for quite some time, not realizing that he was now doing the same with her. "Um, everything okay, Kami?"

She blinked twice, her mind coming back to reality as she blushed, embarrassed than anything else. "Screw you, retard!" She sprinted for the door. Konami stared at the last place he saw her, confused as ever.

"O-kay?"

 **-5Ds-**

"Excuse me, have you seen this guy before?" Tasha held up of a poorly drawn picture of Konami to a couple walking by casually.

"What is that thing? Your dog?" The man asked.

"Don't be silly, honey. It's obviously her pet rabbit." The woman implied confidently.

An anime vein popped up on Tasha's head, manifesting her annoyance. "For the last time, it's not an animal! Can't one of you ignorant people understand that?!"

The two gasped in shock, glared and moved on with a couple of 'hmph!'.

"What an impolite girl she is."

"She has no manners at all."

Tasha stared, oblivious. She looked at her drawing, taking the bad work of a Konami resemblance into observation before sighing and tossing it aside. How long has it been? A couple of days? She couldn't tell. She had been so fixated on finding Konami that she even lost count on the hours she had spent in searching for his whereabouts.

"I guess it does look like some sort of amalgamation of a fucked up animal." She collapsed, her feet on the side of her bottom as she stared up into space. "Where are you, Konami-kun?"

"Pardon me, miss." Tasha's ears perked up as she turned her head to glance at the source behind her. Several men looked down upon her in response. The front man of the bunch spoke. "But are you happening to look for a guy in red?"

"Yes!" She jumped up. "His name is Konami. Do you know where he is, right now?"

"Of course. We saw him being taken by that dragon so we saved him from it. He is slowly recovering at our place. We can take you there if you'd like?"

"Oh thank you. Please do, I'd appreciate it!" She felt relief beyond words, well, almost, since she was speaking after all.

"Well then, let's get in our car and reunite you with your boyfriend."

"Oh, um, sure. Actually, he's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend."

"I see," the man nodded, opening the door. "Too bad he doesn't see your beauty. Well then, ladies first."

"Oh, thank you, again." She scooted in, feeling the warm atmosphere the dark vehicle had inside it. The other men got in with her, two beside her and the other two in front. For some reason, one had deliberately climbed in from the other end, causing her to be in the middle.

The driver couldn't help but smirk. "Buckle up tight. You're going to need it."

 **-5Ds-**

"Master Simon." one of the boy's butlers, Mr. Kawaski, called the boy from his conversation with Konami, who still had his plate of food in front of him. "Excuse me for interrupting your conversation, but Sector Security seems to be on the outskirts of the mansion's property."

"Sector Security? What are they here for?" He stood up, curious at the mention of their visit.

"I'm not completely sure, sir. But they seem to be interested in your little friend over there."

"I'm not little..." Konami mumbled, but was also curious nonetheless. "Sector Security want something to do with me? That's certainly skeptical."

"I'm going to go hear what's all the fuss's about. Stay here, Konami."

"Wait. If they are after me, then I want to hear what they have to say as well."

"But your injuries..."

"I'm fine, Simon. I had enough time in bed. See?" He sat up, but tried to hide his uncomfortable expression from the faint sting in his rib. "Trust me."

"Okay, if you say so." Simon said, still unsure as the three made their way out the labyrinth that was Simon's home. As they made it down the slopy walkway, Konami could make out several suited men standing on the other side of the giant security gate.

This could be interesting...

 **-5Ds-**

Well, this was without a doubt, certainly interesting. Not only had Sector Security requested Konami to come with him to HQ, which he didn't mind, really- not really wanting to avoid Simon's hospitality either- but also had escorted him to the office of Rex Goodwin himself.

"Ah, come in, my boy, and take a seat." The man gestured, taking his own along with the stoic Red Hat. "Would you care for a glass of water?"

"Not really, but thanks anyway. Um, you wanted to see me for something? I hope I'm not in trouble or anything."

"Oh, not at all, my fine boy, not at all." He smiled.

Konami couldn't help but feel a hint of sarcasm and an unresolved, ominous smile in that reply. "Then... what am I here for?"

It took some time for Goodwin to answer, but when he did, Konami wasn't expecting the words he spoke. "We saw you being taken by the Black Rose Witch. I was wondering if you could tell me what he, Divine, was doing with you. Just to make it clear, do not lie to me, okay? I am well aware that Divine do not kidnap random strangers, for no particular reason. So, do us all a favor and be honest with your words, okay?"

Konami frowned. Whatever negative vibe that he had not felt when meeting the significant man was now certainly making itself known to the boy. "I don't really see how it relates to you. Honestly, if you're going to ask for information that has nothing to do with you, then you could at least not threaten me with a tone that sounds like it came straight out of a typical Interrogation movie."

Konami felt like he was currently too big for his shoes; being smart toward the Head of New Domino. But he couldn't eat Goodwin's plate of 'abuse of his power' if Konami couldn't dish out a plate of a 'rebellious rebuttal' of his own. He wasn't surprised when Goodwin frowned at this.

"I see you're smart for your own good. But I'll amuse you and play along. Divine and I are, to put it bluntly, not really on similar terms with each other. So be a good boy and tell me what happened to you in the Arcadia Movement."

"And if I refuse?"

Goodwin smirked. Konami not liking it one bit. "Well, as I can tell from the data we have on you, you wouldn't really burst if we do something to you that would normally break the average human being. But as I can tell, you don't fit in that criteria, now do you? But, we do seem to notice you're being followed by a girl named Tasha, am I right? I wonder what we could use her for to break the shell you're hiding in."

Konami frowned even more, but with a glare this time. "You leave her out of this!"

"Oh, certainly. If you're willing to share with us the events that transpired during your visit with Divine, of course."

The boy sighed, broken before the going got tough. Really now? Was that all anyone could do to have him cry at their mercy? Was it that easy? How pathetic was that, anyway? "All he told me was how special I was before using the Black Rose Witch to beat me in a duel."

"I see," he sat up straight, elbows on the desk with his fingers entwined. "And what made you special in the first place?"

"Not sure." Konami shrugged, "He said I had a power that could help him achieve the Movement's goal. But I doubt it. He must be in a senile state or something."

"I do not believe he is, but thank you, nonetheless, Konami-kun." He sat back down, relaxed with a pondering expression.

"So, am I free to go then?"

"Not quite." Goodwin shook his head, much to Konami's dismay, "If Divine had spoken the truth, then I believe we will be seeing each other again real soon. But besides that, are you willing to do me a little favor, Konami-kun?"

"Do I even have a choice?"

The man chuckled. "I guess not."

 **-5Ds-**

"Sorry, Yusei, but this girl you're explaining to me, I don't think I'll be able to dig up any information on her."

Yusei frowned. He had finally found Blister. Though Yusei knew the man hid in a small Warehouse, he wasn't the one to stay in the same position. Now that Yusei thought about it, he could have kept the fallen girl here instead of the twins' place. Still, it wasn't really security proof and it seemed like a typical place to hide something or someone that needed to be isolated. So, Yusei thought the twins' penthouse was still a better place to keep her in, until he found another, of course.

Finishing the digress moment, Yusei couldn't help but expect less from Blister. Not that he couldn't do a good job in finding out things others could not, contrary to that, but since the green-haired girl was literally out of this world, recently no less, information on her would be less to none.

"I shouldn't have expected a lot. Thanks anyway."

"But maybe I'll be able to work on that information you gave me. You said she glowed, right?"

"Yes." Yusei nodded.

"Well, considering that she had a green glow, she must contain some sort of energy. Which maybe another reason why Sector Security is looking for her."

"Energy?" Yusei thought, "Of what kind? Is she just a walking battery then?"

"Maybe. But if so, she must be important in some way."

Suddenly, Yusei's phone rung, the teen surprised by it as he scratched in his pocket and answered it. It was Luna.

"Yes?"

"Um, Y-Yusei? Ur, we have a bit of a... urm... problem..."

"Problem? What sort of problem?"

In that moment, Yusei could hear Leo shouting through the other line.

"THE GIRL RAN OFF!"

The crab-haired teen had to create a bit of a distance from the phone to protect his ear from shattering. Still, he heard the boy clearly.

"She ran off? Where?"

"That's the thing," Luna's voice piped up, "We're not sure. But it did seem like she was heading to the Highway."

"The highway?" Yusei found himself mounting on his Duel Runner. "Thanks, I'll be heading there right now."

"Sorry, Yusei..."

"It's fine. I'll take care of it." He hung up, putting on his helmet. "Sorry for the sudden dismissal, Blister, but I gotta go. Thanks again."

"Don't mention it." The man waved him off, watching Yusei zooming down the empty path. He sighed. "Be careful out there."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **End of Chapter**

 **Yelp, that's it for this chapter. Again, my apologies if it came out to be uninteresting and/or boring, but once again, I use these moments to get rid of it before the actions starts again. Anyway, here's another AlterWorld Episode, and thanks again for your patience, and I'll see ya later.**

 **Cheers!**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **AlterWorld 002**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey, Yusei. When are you going to ask Akiza out?" Tasha asked, leaning back against the couch the gang was relaxing in.

"Why would I ask her to get out?"

"*Sigh* I mean date, Yusei."

"Oh," the teen stared at Akiza, who was not really interested in eavesdropping. But, ya know, they were, like, RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER! "Well, she's still uncontainable. We still need to rescue her from her pit of despair."

"Uncontainable?" Akiza glared.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I urm..." Yusei began sweating uncontrollably, feeling rather uncomfortable. "Konami, a little help?"

"Sorry, dude, but you should really be more considerate of the feelings from women. That is why I always make my girl feel like she's the only girl in the world."

"Wait, you have a girlfriend?" Tasha asked.

"I thought you were a sad little man living alone in an apartment." Akiza retorted. The gang started giggling at this.

"Hey! You're wrong on so many levels, Akiza! I mean, I may be a sad little man, despite my average size, but at least I have my girl by my side at all times."

"Don't tell me it's an imaginary one." Tasha sighed.

"Of course not! She's as real as they come!"

"Then, who is she?" Yusei asked.

"Blizzard Princess."

The three just stared, blank expressions matching that of the green-haired girl's.

"...What?"


	6. The Girl's Safe And Sound

**Hi, welcome to another chapter of Hero's Call!**

 **Sorry for the late update you guys. Just wanna give a quick shout out to all the recent Reviewers, Fols and Favs after my last update. Thank you guys so much!**

 **(Skip this part, or whatever.)**

 **I wanted to address Konami, the character, not THE Konami. As stated in Time Thief's review, I couldn't agree more on the unstable personality of Konami. Truth is, this story was inspired by Hiyuusha's Tag Force Series and Tyler Nator's stories as well (which by the way, are awesome pieces of art). So I was torn whether or not I wanted Konami to be calm and collective, or just goofy and enthusiastic. Both of them appealed to me on an equal level, but I didn't want him to be a Moody guy either. So, what I did, or what I thought I manifested, was Konami being stoic when around company, and then excited and passionate when it came to Dueling. As you could see, or hopefully saw if I was careful and smart enough, Konami represents those two personalities at the correct time and place.**

 **I didn't want him to hide who he was inside either, like he wanted to behave when he needed to, which as I currently type this paragraph, is a good trait to have on certain stages of life. But Konami would only be, to steal Akiza's words, a 'masochist' when it comes to the theme of Yu-Gi-Oh. Note, I didn't claim he was.**

 **Anyway, I'll try to find ground with Red Hat as soon as possible, and hopefully, you guys will enjoy this story much better.**

 **By the way, I apologize if any of the 5Ds cast acts OOC, since I only took notes through the Tag Force games and Wikipedia. The show however I'm doing my best to catch up on. So if there's bits and pieces that seems out of the ordinary, IE Akiza being too psychotic when it is obvious in the anime that she just does it to appease Divine, then please inform so that I can do my best to work on correcting it.**

 **Disclaimer: For this chapter and for the ones I missed- since I'm a lazy bum- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Konami does. Or more specific, Kazuki Takahashi. But if I was him, I would make all the girls go for Yugi Boy. Ha! That was a joke, and I... was... just joking... okay?**

 **...**

 ***Ahem* Anyway, let's begin, shall we?**

 **!PRECAUTION!**

 **While typing this, my stupid brain found itself jumping ship multiple times like a junkie. I wasn't consistent, since I found myself going back and forth between intervals. So I'll appreciate if someone could correct me where I lost track or made an error, so I could fix it asap.**

 **Thank you!**

 **!PRECAUTION!**

 **Arc 01**

 **Chapter 06**

 **The Girl's Safe and Sound**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Konami's inside here?" Tasha asked, staring at the odd looking building before her. It appeared to be inbetween the lines of 'Warehouse' and 'Mansion', which sounds like a normal house, except that it looked rusty like an unused machine. Some of the windows were smashed in, revealing the darkness that had no light.

It could be obvious, but Tasha felt uncomfortable right about now. Not only around a building like this, but also being surrounded by complete strangers that stated that they had Konami resting in a house like this, which was isolated miles from the next town.

Really uncomfortable indeed.

"Yep. Good ol' Konami's laying near the front room."

"Excuse me if I sound skeptical but, why do you have Konami in a place like this?"

"Well," the man's smile seemed genuine, but did not felt like one. "That is because we were fleeing from a dragon, remember? We needed to get out of sight as soon as possible, and our place was the closest to shelter we had at that time. Don't worry about it. Now are you going to see him or not?"

"Well..." She looked back at the building, feeling the stares the men had on her. "...I guess..."

"Finally..." She heard one of them say, turning her head to the sudden reply, the others looking as well. "I-I mean, finally you two are going to be reunited."

Tasha's body was beginning to tense up, not liking it one bit. Something about how he said it felt dangerously impatient. It certainly made Tasha want to get away from them as soon as possible. Now that she processed it, maybe this was all just a... a... A...!

"U-Um..." She cleared her nervous throat, "I think Konami wouldn't want me around after all."

"What do you mean?" The leader asked, the others closing in a little automatically. Tasha began to sweat.

"Well, I just remembered that I got into a fight with him and he had asked me to make food for him to make amends. S-So, if you could just drop me off Downtown, I'd appreciate... it..."

"You're a terrible liar. Thank goodness I at least have skill." He nodded at his companions, hands began gripping on her delicate body, Tasha's tongue cringing up with apprehension.

"No..." She murmured, trying to restrain herself from the unwanted touch, "NO!"

 **-5Ds-**

Konami sighed. He could not believe he was going to do this. Although he had no choice, Goodwin revealing himself to be a control freak, Konami couldn't believe he had lost all fight in him when the mentioning of Tasha being threatened was introduced. Truthfully, he did it for her safety, but if he was honest with himself, then he felt like a vulnerable weakling who's an easy target if his friends were on the line. After all, it wasn't the first time he was in this situation.

Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, Chazz, Nataly, Wisteria, Tyranno, Jesse, all of them. They had a knack for getting involved in his problems. Or was it the other way around? Either way, Konami had always been battling with himself whether to save his friends or save a bigger quantity of people. Right now, the choice was simpler than usual, but still one that Konami disliked.

After all, he was standing in front of the building he once tried to escape from.

The Arcadia Movement.

"Yes?" A man answered the very secured front gate.

"I am here for Divine." Konami said, minimum enthusiasm in his voice.

"Mr. Divine?" He asked, "What do you want with him?"

Konami sighed. "I am here to _visit_ him for the day."

"Sure you are. Now tell me why you really here before I kick yo ass."

"Polite, much?" Konami shook his head. "Look, I was here a few days ago. Tell him it's Konami, he'll give me permission afterwards. I promise you."

The man squinted his eyes, looking deep into the uninterested eyes of Konami. After some time, he answered. "Wait here."

The door went shut. The red capped teen didn't really put much thought into it, until he realized at the last minute it would take some time before he'll receive another answer. Standing outside with nothing to do, it really pissed him off. He sighed once more.

"Hey, you heard?"

"Heard what?" Konami looked up and, against his moral belief, had placed his attention on the nearby guys having a private conversation that they didn't really put much effort for it to become one.

"There was a huge accident on Lane C39."

"Really? What happened?"

"Well, apparently, a girl ran ignorantly on the Highway and now it's off limits until further notice."

"Man. I hope she's alright."

"She? What about the several other people who were injured during her hit n run?"

"I don't think that's a hit n run, dude."

"Whatever, man."

"A girl, huh?" Konami thought, not really that interested until he heard the next piece of dialogue.

"Some said she was glowing green when it happened, and that somehow caused nearby vehicles to go out of control."

"Green glow? Out of control? What is she, some kind of Psychics?"

"Green glow?" Konami repeated the man's words. Well, it wasn't really more weirder than Duel Energy used to resurrect three Immortals or taking physical damage from supposedly unnatural monsters. Still, it had caught his attention nonetheless.

At this point, however, Konami's curiosity got the best of him, and with that losing sight on what he was at the Arcadia Movement in the first place.

"Lane C39."

 **-5Ds-**

The Lane in question was nearer than Konami had thought. But still, he wished that he didn't ignore his friend's advice when he told Konami to get his Duel Runner's license.

Oh well...

"Damn it! Are ya telling me we have to go back where we came from!?" A high tempered man in his truck scowled, speaking to his fellow drivers who honked in frustration. It was total disaster. Most people were etching to get the hell out, but some vehicles were improperly placed in certain ways that made them stuck beyond their wildest nightmares. Some even tried to ram their way back, but caused a chain reaction, pushing driver against driver, causing controversy and chaos. The Road Patrols were doing their best to put the missing piece in the puzzle so that a satisfying solution was met.

Konami walked down the safest path he thought was in his mind, knowing that there were no pavements that can increase his level of safer relief. "Man, this girl really did a number on the public."

The boy still did not know why he was being so busy. Was it the unforementioned feeling of attraction that led him here, or to be more specific, the _girl_ , or was it simply just a dangerously curious trait he did not know he had inside him? He did not know. Yes, he was curious by nature, but was it that strong?

Either way, he had already arrived and was not in the mood to take a U-Turn. Unfortunately, at the end, all Konami could make out was tipped over, but not in an explosive state, vehicles. A man next to him sighed in irritation.

"Excuse me," Konami caught his attention, "Is that girl okay?"

"Girl? You mean that idiot who ran in the middle of the Highway?"

"Ur, yeah."

"I'm not sure. She ran that way. But if you ask me, I would be beating the living crap out of her if I were to leave my vehicle without care. Just like that guy."

"Guy?" Konami asked, "You mean someone went after her?"

"Yeah. Too bad, I really wanted to be there to kick her ass as well."

Konami glared, but ignored the feeling to punch the driver's teeth out. He did not know what was the main reason for him to cover up for someone he did not meet before. It could be because the man seem to not know why she ran in a busy highway in the first place, and was deliberately on her case like Sherlock Holmes in an investigating state, or that he was willing to hurt a female like she was one of his male buddies who drank too much with him at some random bar, which he despised very highly of. All Konami knew was that something was pulling him on a leash toward her, and he could do nothing but obey.

"Hey, dude, you 'kay?"

Konami's brain went back into a conscious state. But he held his glare, deepening it's depth. "Word of advice, if you are going to talk about abusing a woman in front of someone you don't know of, like it was some walk in the park, make sure you're ready for a beatdown you would never forget, okay?" Konami walked off, practically joggin down the way he was told the girl fled towards.

 **-5Ds-**

"Damn it!" A red-haired cursed, falling on one knee as he punched the ground in anger.

"Now, as the bet implies, you are to leave her alone right this instant." Yusei stated, deactivating his Duel Disk as he watched the man stand up.

"B-But that bitch wrecked my Duel Runner!"

"I understand you're upset," Yusei started, "but seeking revenge on a person who indirectly broke your Runner isn't going to help none of you at the end of the day. Your Runner is broken, and beating her up is not going to magically bring it back into a working order."

"But-"

"Are you going to hold your end of the bargain or not?"

The man grimaced, sprinting off in a fit of rage. "This isn't over! I will sue that bitch for ever trying to mess with me!"

Yusei sighed audibly, then turned his attention to the damsel in distress sitting on the paved ground in front of him. "You okay?" He held out a hand of assistance. She still stared nonchalantly, but took it regardless.

"Let's get out of here." He suggested, mounting his vehicle, but suddenly heard a loud voice from above.

"Freeze! Both of you!" Yusei looked up, taking in the appearance of a helicopter from Sector Security.

"Oh no..." Backup was inevitable as Duel Runners were seen revving toward their direction. "This is bad. Come on, get on!"

The girl just stared. Yusei sweatdropped impatiently. Closing the distance between his Duel Runner and her presence, Yusei gestured to his space behind him.

"C'mon! Please, we don't have much time!"

She continued to stare, but still at the position Yusei was previously at. It made the teen confused, but he didn't had time to put much thought into it. Instead, he decided to put her in place himself, but when he got off, the girl fell down like a lifeless body.

Now it was Yusei's turn to stare, but not for long. "Hey, you okay? What's wrong?"

The sirens became louder as time to escape became shorter. Hurriedly, Yusei scooped her up in his arms, her weight weighing down on his rebellious flexing, but not in the most strongest of ways. He placed her average weighted body at the back of his Duel Runner with an audible groan, no time for a helmet as he tried to scoot them in a safer position, which was difficult to accomplish.

The girl on the other hand kept her gaze in a daze that stared in a literal straightforward path; her eyes glancing into space as her head drooped, then her body fell on Yusei's back. Against his morality, Yusei became annoyed at this, but used it to his advantage as he used his right hand for the Runner's handle and the other to handle the lifeless body behind him. He shot forward, trying his best to have a balance of control on the vehicle and the girl.

Still, he wasn't going as fast, which made things more difficult since the enemy had already surrounded him on both sides.

"Yusei Fudo!" A familiar deep voice called out.

It was Trudge. Yusei grimaced a bit.

"You're in possession of unknown property! If you want to escape today, then hand over the alien!"

"Not an option, Trudge!" Yusei replied, revving to the next gear as he tried to outrun his pursuers. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough, as expected, since Yusei was wary on going Max Power.

He couldn't swerve either, not only because they had him cornered on both sides, but also in fear of the girl falling off. He was in a pickle to say the least.

"Then I suppose you want to go back to the Facility and have a reunion with your cellmates, huh?"

"Not even close." Yusei stated, taking his chances and revving to the next gear. "I'm not going anywhere except for the escape route."

"Hah!" The leather wearing officer chuckled, "don't make laugh, Yusei. You have nowhere to go. We're heading for a dead end, so do us all a favor and turn yourself and that thing in."

"Not a chance, Trudge."

The man grimaced. "Fine, have it your own!" Without warning, he leaned and bumped Yusei's Duel Runner with his own.

"H-Hey! What are you doing!?"

"Making sure you're not taking note of what's to come. Now!"

Suddenly, Yusei witnessed the capture of his passenger, a mechanical arm from one of the opposing Duel Runner's backside gripped around the waist of her and pulled up and in the air.

"No!" Yusei tried to reach but realized that he was the only one heading forward at this point. He was about to pull breaks, when he was suddenly swooped up by an unnoticed ramp and over the nearby fence as well as a rushing Public Train. He landed with a twist; Yusei drifting to a stop as he helplessly watched the retreating Duel Runners.

"Until we meet again, Yusei."

 **-5Ds-**

"Not again!" Konami cried, feeling the wind against his face as he rode the claws of a familiar Red Dragon. Just when he had recovered from the duel, she showed up once again. Not that Konami minded anyway, but man, can't a guy make his way to a supposed sexist fight without the redhead sweeping him off his feet unexpectedly?

Konami sighed. "I guess not."

As he got ready for landing, the Black Rose Dragon released him and took her place on the roof once more, disappearing once it's master got off.

The Black Rose Witch.

"What do you think you were doing?" She stepped toward him, her mask compensating her angry expression.

"It's good to see you too, _Rosy_. And what do you mean by that question?"

"It's Black Rose! _Black_ , _Rose_!" She argued, her voice filled with annoyance. "You're so lucky that Divine had taken a liking in you. Otherwise I would have used my powers to teach you a lesson right where you stand!"

"Still didn't answer my question." Konami rested his hands at the back of his head. "And you had already, remember? Our duel?"

Akiza 'hmph' with crossed arms, glaring at her enemy. "I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"I'm still waiting." Konami mentioned impatiently.

Akiza grimaced further. "You wanted to see Divine. But when we checked, you were gone! If you haven't noticed before, I don't take kindly to people who take Divine for a fool!"

"Oh, I think I've at least figured that out during our last encounter." He waved her off. "And for the ditching part, it wasn't intentional. I have plans in meeting him, yes, but something suddenly came up."

"Something more important than Divine? Don't make me laugh."

Konami frowned. "Stop worshipping him like he's some god already, because he's not! It's irritating as EF!"

"I think I can pull out one hundred reasons at minimum why he is considered a god, and that's excluding the fact that his name literally means 'godly'. Or have you forgotten your joke on Divine when you included his parents like a coward?"

Konami sighed. "You're delusional, Rosy-"

"It's Black Rose! How many times should I correct you so that it's permanently carved inside your thick skull?!"

"That amount's irrational." He waved her off once more, "Besides, I think Rosy suits you better."

"You're pushing my buttons, Red Hat!" She turned, practically stomping lava into the ground. "Now follow me before I 'accidently' dislocate your jaw for wasting my time!"

Konami sighed. It was going to take some effort in waking her up from such a ' _Godly_ ' Dream, indeed.

He smirked against his will, watching the tempered girl press the button to lower their altitude. They stood there in the empty electronical box, his eyes gazing at her red hair. Not really, but since she was in front of him, it seemed so.

She felt his awkward gaze, but ignored him the best she could. However, she did not had earplugs for his chattering mouth.

"So, nice whether we're having, huh?"

"...You're so awkwardly annoying. More so than that blue headed Syun character."

"Aw shucks. Well, I try." He said playfully. Akiza took a deep audible sigh, as he continued. "Rosy, if Divine was actually trying to help Psychics and 'Ordinary' people get along, and remove the subjected inequality and immoral racism of the masses-"

"I'm warning you for the last time. Zip it!"

Konami ignored her however, and continued on. "Then why do he allow you to inflict harm upon others? I mean, I haven't seen you done anything immoral prior to our first encounter, since I haven't seen you at all, but I can tell through our duel that it wasn't the first time you used your powers like that."

"Duel?" Akiza chuckled darkly, which surprised Konami, since he never heard her do that before- the chuckling part, to be exact, "That was so one-sided, it felt like I was dueling myself, since either way it went, _I_ would win at the end. But unlike that _duel_ of ours, dueling myself would have been more challenging."

"You're dodging the question." Konami simply stated. It was not as if he felt uncomfortable or embarrassed about his loss, well, maybe a little... or a lot... Anyway, it was mainly because he wanted to get much information and influence in releasing Akiza from Divine's clutches as much as possible, without Divine around of course. The man would probably screw up the teen's goal by saying something in the lines of, 'C'mere, my sweet Akiza, you know you need me around.', or 'My darling Akiza, if you want me to compliment your excellent work then stitch Konami's mouth close for me, okay?'.

...Okay, maybe not _technically_ in those lines, but you know what he meant.

Puppet and the puppeteer.

Bullfighter and the Bull.

Master and the Slave.

...Maybe those were embellish to an exaggerating extend. But still...

"Divine knows what he's doing, unlike you during our _duel_. In addition, it isn't like any of you deserve mercy. You're all the real monsters."

"Rosy..." Konami said softly, almost sympathetically, "Look, I know you have gone through a lot, but-"

"We're here." She interrupted deliberately, stepping out of the elevator to lead, at least through her eyes, the unwanted visitor.

Konami exhaled.

 **-5Ds-**

As they made their way through the one way corridor, Konami had finally saw Psychics other than Akiza and Divine, oh and that guy at the front gate- if he was. They seemed to be calm and stoic as any normal human being. Not that he thought that they were control freaks or dangerous duelists, like two people he knew.

"Hey there, Akiza." A teen appeared with a smile across his face.

"I told you to not call me that." Akiza stated, trying to be calm as possible.

"S-Sorry, Black Rose Witch." He bowed apologetically. Konami couldn't help but chuckle. Not at the boy, but because Akiza seemed to have a problem with almost everything someone, that is not Divine, does to her. And here he thought it was only him that she hated.

"It's fine, and don't bow at me. I'm your companion, not Mr. Divine."

...Never mind...

"And what are you laughing for?" She glared back at Konami, who raised his hands in defence.

"N-Nothing, nothing at all!"

"I hope you're not her boyfriend." The Psychic Boy glared menacingly. "She's already in a relationship with me. So you better back off if you know what's good for ya."

Konami sweatdropped, but not in fear.

Akiza on the other hand, was annoyed by this. "Syun, we're not together in any way, get it through your thick head already."

'So this is Syun, huh? Figures...' Konami thought.

"But you can't just start a relationship with a guy behind my back. That's totally unfair!" Syun whined.

"You can't be more wrong with that accusation." Akiza said emotionlessly as she continued her march around the living obstacle. "He's just an _Ordinary_ Person."

"Ordinary, huh?" Syun glared back at Konami, who seemed nonchalantic by his melodramatic attitude. "So you from the Outside? Word of advice, don't mess with none of us. Cause if you do, I'll beat the living crap out of you!"

"Oh heavens me," Konami sarcastically stated, "Look, dude, you may have supernatural abilities, but that doesn't mean-"

"Red Hat! If you're not here in Five Seconds, you're going to regret it!"

"-I have the right to not catch up!" Konami finished, sprinting down the lane comically.

"Red Hat..." Syun muttered, watching the 'Red Pair' disappearing behind the corner. "I won't lose to you!"

 **-5Ds-**

"My dear Konami, come in." Divine insisted, watching his two favorite stars appear before him. "When I said we'll see each other soon, I didn't really mean a few days later. But it works either way. Now, tell me what can I do for you? Are you here to finally accept your inevitable allegiance with the Arcadia Movement?"

"Nothing of the sort, Divine," Konami said, trying his best to not show his impolite manners toward the man who thought controlling others behind their backs was okay. "I am here to learn more of myself. More specifically, my past you kept blabbering about."

"Hmm" Divine hummed, finding Konami's sudden stoic nature interesting. After all, it wasn't even a full week when Konami spoke defiantly toward him. "So you are _that_ interested in your past your amnesia had played over? Well, I suppose I could tell you as much as I know about it, if you're willing to join our Movement, that is."

Konami frowned. He had a feeling it wasn't going to be that easy. Damn Goodwin! Why was he so interested in his past Divine seemed to only know, anyway? I mean, it was intriguing, that Konami could agree with, but now others were suddenly asserting themselves like it was an open source _MMORPG_. The teen groaned, pulling a face of distaste.

He could join, but on the other hand, he could simply just reject, force Divine in a duel for the info, or just report to Goodwin that Divine was an uncrackable code. But if he were to play it safe, since he didn't know what Goodwin was capable of- honestly, he somehow knew all about Tasha's link with him, like he was a hawk locked on it's prey- then he wasn't truly going to risk possible harm being inflicted upon Tasha. Yes, he only met the girl a couple of days ago, but throughout that time, he found himself growing fond of her. Like an old friend. But protecting the not even acquainted innocent wasn't something he would mind doing either though.

Still, working for both sides that he certainly wouldn't mind dueling the living daylight out of would really be difficult in this circumstance.

"Look," Konami started with a firm gaze, "I don't really understand why you really want me on your little... _team_. I never felt anything obscure happening with myself before. Contrary to your belief that I'm some kind of unique person, even if I had, I currently don't. So I won't be any help with whatever you're planning to use Rosy and any other Psychic here for. But, if you're really so fond of me, then I suggest we duel for it." Konami raised his Duel Disk, a stack of cards already inside.

Divine raised a brow. "So you want to duel me for information over your freedom from the Arcadia Movement?" He chuckled, "Well, I advise you not to do that."

"Why? Are you gonna tell me I'm gonna have a bad time if I did? Sounds like a cowardly way to eject yourself from a duel you have no chance of winning. Typical though. Scared much?" Konami smirked arrogantly. Divine's smile lowered a bit, almost forming a straight face.

"I admire your confidence, Konami, I really do. But I'm not really an easy target to sway with such verbally pitiful insults."

Konami kept quiet, but not that he had eaten his own words, mind you.

Before one of them could continue, Akiza chirped up. "Excuse me, Mr. Divine, if I may, I would be more than happy to put Red Hat once again in his place."

Konami glanced at her, smirking. " _Rosy_ , I appreciate you looking out for me, but if we were to throw down now, then there is no doubt you will lose."

"And what makes you sure of that, _Red Hat_?" She mocked back with equal emphasis, though Konami wasn't really insulted on a personal level. In fact, he could get use to being called 'Red Hat'. It sounded pretty cool, if he were to say. Although, Akiza didn't seem like she could say the same with her nickname he gave her.

"My, this seems rather interesting." Divine said, "It seems that you two are growing a bit of a rivalry. I find it cute, but honestly, as much as I wouldn't mind watching you two go at it a second time, I'm afraid I'm not in the mood right now." He stood up, looking back and forth at the two stern expressions.

"Then, what? Are we going back on the simple exchange? Cause I am not going to join you." Konami folded his arms defiantly, glaring Divine down. Though it was a long shot, Konami simply didn't wanted to fall into his web of constraint just like all the Psychics were in the building.

Though, on the other hand, he could simply plan behind Divine's back if he were to join, but yet again, that would put him on bad terms with Goodwin, and Konami had already been told what would transpire if he went against the Minister's wishes.

"Not quite..."

'Tasha...' He thought, barely hearing Divine's two words. Just the thought of her being degraded from her basic human rights just because some guy didn't get his way made Konami boil inside. She had already been subjected in that way. Tortured. Beaten. Scowled. Verbally abused. All of those ' _sunshine_ ' and ' _rainbow_ ' moments. He tightened his fists. Konami wouldn't let something like that happen again. Not on his watch. He could still remember what he told her after their embrace of perception.

 _"No matter what happens, I promise I will protect you, Tasha. ALWAYS."_

 **-5Ds-**

Bounded to an almost stationary practicality, a tied-up Tasha laid on the cold hard floor, duct tape forbidding her mouth from uttering properly language, as she slowly regained consciousness. Feeling the hella tight rope and gray piece of material, the girl's eyes shot open to observe her surroundings, her body doing it's best to wriggle and push itself into an upright position.

She was in a bedroom that seemed like a tornado said hello to. Curtains torn, bedsheets on the floor, mattress tipped off, cupboards destroyed, window ' _holy_ ', the _usual_. But she wasn't alone. There were a bunch of others as well, in the same predicament, but at a way younger age than her. Probably Elementary Students, all looking at her, eyes puffy, tears drenching it red, mumbling cries from their enclosed lips, their bodies shivered like a blizzard had ran them over. They were complete wrecks, some had red swollen marks that were placed at their clothes' lacerations, which in fact, were already in a state that could be used as a typical Satellite cape.

Tasha was confused at first, but then it all came back to her. She was looking for Konami, then 'coincidentally', a bunch of guys popped up and offered a ride to his supposed resting place.

It was all a lie.

No shit.

She tried moving her hands but they were 'superglued' just like her feet, but behind her back.

Suddenly, the squeaky door made noise, and in came one of the guys who apparently caused this whole dilemma.

He smiled at her. "Well, looks like Sleeping Beauty finally woke up. Sorry, but it seems your prince charming wasn't the one that kissed you awake this time. Don't worry though, I'm a better kisser anyway." He did a smooch sound, stepping his way to her glaring form, but frightful soul.

He crouched down in front of her. Smirking, he could tell she was frowning, at least from the inside. He reached out, Tasha moving back on instinct, but was already against the wall as it was. The sudden touch of his finger against her nose was disliked at minimum for her, but as it slowly rolled down her cheek toward her cute chin, down the front lane of her sweating neck, toward the top of her buttoned shirt, she shivered with discomfort and fear of the idea he planned on executing on her.

Suddenly, he vigorously groped her left boob through the fabric, making her jump in shock and gasp in disgust. Her heartrate was going at an unwanted pace, rapidly pounding practically through her breast he had his grip on. She closed her eyes and turned her head away from him in despair. He squeezed desirably, getting a groan of hate as a response. The man licked his lips audibly.

Was this it? Was this really where she gets raped? She hoped it wasn't. She hoped that whatever he was planning on doing with her would be cut short. She didn't wanted to be raped. This could be the most ultimate form of abuse she might feel throughout her shitty life. Tasha had endured a lot, but would this really where she breaks to an extend of no return?

Then, she suddenly remembered something.

 _"No matter what happens, I promise I will protect you, Tasha. ALWAYS."_

Konami's words of reassurance. Those words she didn't remember at first since her brain was all fuzzy with emotions during that time. But when they went over it the next day, Tasha felt something she never really felt before around anyone.

She felt safe. Safe around him. Like he was her guardian angel she could rely on. She could lean on for help. She could trust with anything. But where was he at this point was something Tasha tried finding out at the very beginning.

Was those words just a fluke. Was he just saying it so that she would stop crying like the little baby she was? Was that the reason he wasn't right here, right now to offer a hand? She started tearing up again, like she always had done. Flashes of abuse and rejection of her past forming through her closed eyes.

The sickening laughter of Orphans.

The hatred glare of the Orphanage lady.

The incomparable stings of her whip.

The arrogant smirk of Kazura.

And now, the possible trickery of Konami.

Was she just destined to remain a scorned underling with no rights to anything but to be inundately spat on in an inescapable pit of hell?

For some reason though, even if Tasha felt like she shouldn't give them the satisfaction of acceptance, she couldn't find it in herself to accept Konami's supposed role of antagonism. Her mind, OR heart wouldn't let her.

"Why don't we give these lil' guys a lesson in Sex Education, huh?"

She heard him whispered in her ear, his devious words warmly uncomfortable as his breath. Her body quaked to the idea.

"Hey," she heard another voice, but didn't allow visuality to hit her eyes. "You can have as much fun with her as you like later. Right now we need to deal with the transfers for these Psychic kids."

"Aw man. Why you always have to be such a party pooper?"

"Just get your ass up and help us before the boss kick your ass again."

"Hmph! Fine! Later, cutie." He licked her earlobe, Tasha mumbling a groan of animus. He chuckled. She certainly had an undeniable arousal reaction. He left her whimpering in her own pool of depression.

Thank goodness Horakhty had spared her from at least that. But for how long, though? Tasha could only hope someone would rescue her and the poor darlings before it's too late.

She could only hope...

'Konami...'

 **-5Ds-**

"What? A Human Trafficking group?" Konami asked, taken aback by Divine's sudden words.

"You could say it's a Psychic Trafficking group, but the term's more or less the same." The man at the desk shrugged, "Anyway, my goal is to save as much rejected Psychics as possible from the outside. But this group's been selling naïve Psychic children to buyers for a decent profit. Unfortunately, they do not have a specific plot of land, since they go around the country to cover more ground. In that instance, it's difficult to catch them in the act."

"So you want me to rescue these kids and stop their business?"

"Spot on." He smiled, though in a way, Konami believed Divine was being sarcastic.

"And how do you expect me to do that?"

"Not to be disrespectful Mr. Divine, but Red Hat's correct." Akiza said, surprising the teen, "After all, he's only an ordinary person that lost a duel without inflicting damage. He's worthless to us, to say the least. I can cover more ground in a matter of seconds with my Black Rose than he would ever."

"Wow..." Konami said, almost smirking, "and here I thought you were actually covering up for me. It's nice to see you're still giving me the cold shoulder, _Rosy_."

Akiza groaned silently.

"You have valid points that I'm already aware of, Akiza, but I respect your consideration for better results." Divine nodded, looking back at Konami. "But, as far as I'm concerned, I believe this little errand would suit Konami better."

'In what way, sir?' Was Akiza's initial thought of reply, but wasn't one to judge Divine's decision, even if she technically did when she degraded Konami just now. "You always know what's best, Mr. Divine." She bowed politely.

Konami rolled his eyes. "Oh brother..." He soon however, paid the more significant topic it's proper attention. "I don't get it, though. How is this more suitable for me anyhow?"

"Truthfully, this mission of yours would require proper skillful detection and observation work than the average person. You have a good balance of both, judging your past, of course, so you're just the right candidate, even if you don't see eye-to-eye with it. You may not know who you truly are, but deep down, I believe you have the capabilities, Konami-kun. Besides, if you were to fail in some way, then it would weigh on you than on us, since _you're_ the one in desperate need for information on your past."

Konami frowned. Divine had a point on the circumstances though, but the raven-haired teen wouldn't tell him that. Divine was already arrogant as it was, even if he didn't seem like it. But Konami still didn't see himself as what Divine had described he was in an earlier lifetime. Sighing, the teen answered with less enthusiasm. "Fine, I'll give it a shot. I don't know how though, but I'll see if I can dig up anything reasonable. No promises though, and you better hold up on your end of the bargain."

"Of course." The man smirked, "You can count on it."

 **-5Ds-**

Konami groaned tiredly, his feet aching from movement. He had just came back from Sector Security to explain the situation to Goodwin, and the response he received wasn't the most satisfying of the bunch.

Not only was the man's team of trackers not able to find the group of criminals for the teen at the time, but finding them would take days to locate if they had helpful information as to what activities they were currently doing, or so they said.

For example, if they knew what kids were abducted- which since they were Psychics that were rejected from society, who had noone to care about their well being or if they went missing at all, it certainly made it more difficult- they could somehow work on that, or at least know how the group's visages looked like, then there job would become much easier, but in this case, they didn't had any of the sort.

Groaning one more time, the teen could feel a migraine smashing it's way inside his brain. Stress wasn't good at all. At least they were determined enough to try and obtain the necessary info, which Goodwin made them do only to obtain information on Konami's past, and not at all caring for what would happen to the Psychics, until then, Konami was back to Square One. If he had leveled up, that is.

Walking down the street aimlessly, Konami could see a glimpse of familiarity, and he couldn't help but not look. A pair of eyes met his.

"Hey," Konami couldn't help but greet, "Wait, have I met you before?"

"I believe you have. You were the one at the Card Shop. Konami, right?"

"Yeah," he said with a realizing smile, the memory coming back to him. "Yusei, right? How've you been?"

"Honestly, I'm in a bit of a pickle right now."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Konami approached him, Yusei sat stoically on his Duel Runner.

"Well," Yusei started, debating whether or not he should tell the boy in red. But Konami in Yusei's eyes seemed like a trustworthy person to speak to, at least. This had only been clarified by their first encounter, but still... "A friend of mine was captured by Sector Security. I'm advising a plan to sneak inside and rescue her." He then turned his attention from the building toward Konami. "Wait, you came out of there just now, right?"

"Yeah." Konami nodded.

"You don't suppose you could help me out here? I mean, I know it sounds like I just want to use you for my benefit, and I know we only acquainted each other a few days back, but I would really appreciate a helping hand. I mean, I would totally understand that you might be busy with your own sort of can of worms or have a tight schedule, so don't feel pressured to help though."

Konami shook his head, his mind already made up before Yusei's reassurance. "Of course I'll help, man." Granted, as the crab-haired teen said just now, they only met once, but Konami had nothing better to do at the moment, except check up on Tasha. But he knew the girl wasn't a child, and had her own independence, so Konami wasn't that bothered. For all he knew, she could be having the time of her life. Finally having a roof over her head that wouldn't collapse out of sheer restriction or regimentation really made Konami smile. She had more freedom around Konami than any of her previous 'owners', or so he would like to believe.

Besides, he didn't mind at all offering a hand of help. He understood where Yusei was coming from after all. If it was him and Tasha that were in Yusei and his friend's place, Konami would do his utter best to chainsaw her bars of imprisonment.

Anywho...

"So, what's the plan?" The teen huddled closer to Yusei, who glanced at the building once more.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, the Confiscation Vault's located on a higher floor, so, if you're willing of course, I reckon you should get inside and open the back door's entrance for me to get in unnoticed. I was told that it should be Off Limits, but it's able to be opened from the inside."

"Well, sure, I guess. But what's all this about Confiscation Vaults? Have you not said that it's a friend you're here for?"

"It is." Yusei looked back at him, understanding his confusion. He could at least explain to Konami what was going on since he was willing to help. "My friend's... unique. I believe she has some sort of Energy inside her that Sector Security's after. But last time I saw her she was unresponsive. So I could only assume she's, for a lack of a better term, out of batteries. If so, then I'm assuming they reckon her to be a discarded object at best. That could only mean that she might be thrown in the Confiscation Vault."

Out of batteries... Something about that seemed to click a switch inside Konami's brain. "Excuse me, but, this friend of yours wouldn't happen to be a female who had caused a car crash a while ago, would they?"

Yusei's eyes went wide. "So you know who I'm talking about. That should make things less complicated."

Konami thought for a second. The source that had pulled him toward the crash site was definitely not lying. It felt like it was an importance for him to get to it, HER, as soon as possible. But if it was a source that wanted him to interact with her, then why didn't he felt it when inside the building prior to his meeting with Yusei? Was it because she was, to temporarily steal Yusei's words, _out of batteries_? He couldn't quite tell. Regardless, things became much more interesting than he thought they were a few moments ago.

"Alright. I'll try. I'm not sure where is this back door though."

"Don't worry," Yusei smiled, pulling out a small device of some sort, a white and black striped card, a pick lock and a blueprint based off what Konami could only assume to be Sector Security's HQ.

"Woah, you really came equipped, huh?"

Yusei nodded, "I got these from a friend of mine. Anyway, the back door's located on the right side from behind the building. But to get there you'll be needing to head down the left corridor and take the elevator up one floor. Then you should be able to get there from the elevator on the other end, going down of course. Head north and you should enter a restricted area with the back door inside it. Don't worry though, this Security card should do the trick."

Konami nodded, glancing at the Spider-like device. "I can only assume the others are needed to open it?"

Once more, Yusei nodded. "I was told that it had a medieval-like model of a code. This device will crack the code. It won't take longer than a minute though. Then comes the Pick Lock. I trust you know how to use one?"

"I've seen movies of it though. So imitating them wouldn't be that difficult." Konami could only hope though.

Yusei couldn't help but soften his expression once the plan had been fully explained. "I know this sounds like a lot that I am asking, so I understand if you were to back out at this point."

"Yusei..." Konami smiled, "There's no way I would be able to. This sounds too cool. Like we're spies or somethin. Though, forgive me for assuming, but this sounds like a one man job though."

"If the circumstances were different, yes. But I have been recognized as a Criminal already, but I don't believe you have. Sorry again if I sound like I'm using you though."

Konami waved him off. "No need to worry 'bout that. I wouldn't mind helping out in any way I can." He couldn't help but steal a quick glance at Yusei's yellow mark. 'So it does signify your previous criminal activities.' He frowned for a moment's notice, but nodded nonetheless. "Mind me for asking but, why don't I just get her instead of having both of us scurrying?"

"That would be really appreciated, but I've already ask so much from you. When you open the back door, I would take it from there. Plus, I wouldn't want you to go to the Facility just because I couldn't handle it myself."

"Yusei..." Konami shook his head, placing a hand on his shoulder. Yusei stared at it, then back at Konami. "You don't need to worry 'bout me, okay? I'm already being manipulated by that Goodwin guy, so I wouldn't mind defying him at least once."

Yusei didn't really understand, not Goodwin- he heard of him more than enough to realize he was the Minister of New Domino- but that Konami was being controlled by him for some reason. But he didn't want to press on, especially at a time like this, so he simply nodded in return.

Konami however felt daring with the choice he made. But he knew at least, Goodwin wouldn't place a finger on Tasha if he wanted Konami's back story. It made logical sense if that were true, correct? So breaking in their vault wouldn't be the biggest mistake he would make in his life.

...Hopefully...

"Thanks, Konami." Yusei smiled.

"Don't mention it." He smiled back.

 **-5Ds-**

Truthfully, Konami wouldn't have mind doing it Solo, since Sector Security wouldn't have been on his case as much as they would have been on Yusei's. Still, Yusei wouldn't let it stand. There was no way the Criminal Marked teen would have left Konami all alone like that, it wouldn't have felt right to him.

Right now, Konami was going to take the first elevator up, when a person had appeared to ride it with him.

A blue-haired woman dressed in a blue suit stood next to Konami, a stack of papers in hand. Incoveniently, one document found it's way down. She tried grabbing it before it hit the surface, but unfortunately lost grip of a couple of others as well.

"Oh no!" She whined, feeling the level of annoyance rising.

"I'll get it for ya." Konami spoke, crouching down and picking them up one by one.

"Gee, thanks! Sorry about that, I'm kind of in a rush." She took the sheets off from his disposal.

"My pleasure." Konami smiled, "You need a hand with those?"

"Oh, no thank you. But I appreciate the offer." She smiled back, much to Konami's relief. The offer was merely instinct and in his nature, since his mind already had a goal to complete. He wasn't in the mood to do two things at once, especially since he wouldn't want Yusei to wait longer than he had to.

"Just try taking it slow, okay? Whatever person you're in a rush for should have the sanity to know they shouldn't rush a woman for anything."

Her smile grew wider on instinct. "I appreciate the concern. Thank you."

The elevator gave the usual ting sound, opening up for it's passengers, but Konami was the only one to go out. "Well, this is where my ride ends. See ya!" He waved, the woman doing the same as the Elevator doors separated them.

After much walking and patience, Konami finally did what he was told.

Access Granted.

Code: 39D21F8D

A click of an unlocked door, and in came a grateful Yusei.

"So, any idea where's the Vault at?"

Suddenly, an alarm went off, a female's voice repeated the words: "Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!"

"Crap! Were we not careful enough?" Konami asked worriedly.

"I don't think it's for us though." Yusei stated, "Though the timing could be a coincidence, since I can't really make out any Surveilence Cameras around here."

"Then, do you suppose there's someone else that's trying to sneak in?"

"Only one way find out."

The two young men stealthily but quickly made their way down the empty corridor, not really looking out for any cameras since the alarm had alerted any officials of the suspect other than the two, but more importantly, to look out for any Security around a corner or two. They avoided the elevator as well, since taking one would have the awaiting outsiders of the lift to remain a mystery until they got off.

They weren't taking that risk. Rushing up the stairs, Yusei stopped them in their tracks.

"Wha-"

"Shh!" Yusei shushed unexpectedly, watching a bunch of Security joggin up the stairs above them.

"He's in the Security Vault! We better hurry!"

'Someone's in the vault?' Konami thought, feeling his nerves kicking in since that was where they were heading to. For all they knew, it could be swarming with Security by now.

"Alright, let's go."

"Yusei, wait!" Konami grabbed his wrist. "Security's probably going to be there before we do. Let's wait until the heat's cooled off."

"That's what I wanted us to do. But the stairs are not safe right now. We need a better place to hide."

Konami nodded, understanding the point he missed.

"Alright, let's go."

 **-5Ds-**

' _Konami..._ '

"Huh? You say something?"

"Hmm?" Yusei asked back, looking around the corner but paying his companion mind. "Like what?"

"...Never mind. I thought I heard someone call out for me, but I guess it's nothing."

The heat had seemed to not be ending anytime soon. Security still rushed up and down while the two hid in a Storage Room. Piles of boxes making out what little objects were inside, Yusei and Konami sitting down next to each other.

"It doesn't seem like they found whoever was in the vault."

"No kidding." Konami sighed. "They're probably hiding like us. I heard they had shut all the exits, so the culprit wouldn't have escaped unless they jumped through a window."

"Yeah." Yusei sat back, silence sitting between the two. "So, would you mind telling me what happened between you and Goodwin. I mean, honestly I've never heard anything like that being said of the guy, him manipulating others that is. Though, on the contrary belief, I've never taken that much note of him either."

Konami was confused at the beginning, since Yusei was talking about things not relating to the problem at hand at such a time, but found it a good time waster nonetheless.

So he complied.

"Well, thing is he assumes I'm some sort of 'special' person with 'magical' powers or whatever. I don't believe it though. But if I do not find evidence of how 'unique' I am, then he would do something to one of my friends, or so he had threatened."

"How does he expect you to do that anyway?"

"Well, this whole conspiracy all started with a guy named Divine. He said he knew something about my past that I do not. In this case of course, he was talking about my unique powers. So I have to get the info from him, who also wants me to do an errand for him as well."

"Sounds like you got it rough." Yusei glanced straightforward toward nothing in particular. "I came here to challenge Jack and take back what was mine, everyone's actually, back at Satellite. Our match got delayed though, for the Fortune Cup. But right now, I have to rescue my friend from their clutches before they do something terrible to her." He turned his head to Konami, who listened stoically. "I guess both of us got it rough, huh?"

Konami nodded in return. "Jack's the one who's King of Turbo Duels, right?"

"Yeah."

"And here I heard people looks up to him like he's some perfect version of themselves. Guess he also has the desire to give in and steal stuff from others."

"He's a good guy though," Yusei said, "Well, that's what I would like to think. But I know what we shared during our Satellite times wasn't fake. It had to be real."

"He's from Satellite? I thought New Domino was strict with people from that place. But here you are, busting your ass off to save someone's life from harm, while a jerk from the same place is being nurtured like a god." Thoughts of Divine flowed through Konami's mind, making him grimace. "I hate people who think they're above others!"

Yusei observed Konami, watching how _veiny_ his fist became. The realization of silence beat his reply to the punch though. "Seems like it's cooled down out there."

"Yeah, we better hurry before something happens."

"Right."

 **-5Ds-**

"Strange, the vault's wide open." Yusei noticed, peeking from the corner, seeing no security as well. "You would have thought they would have closed it by now."

"I don't like this." Konami's eyebrows narrowed.

"Me neither. But we have no choice but to at least check if she's there inside."

"I guess so."

Sneaking warily, the two practically tip toed their way toward the white room, looking around for any suspicious traps that were around.

'This doesn't feel right...' Red Hat thought cautiously as they made their way inside. The first thing they did was searched for any sign of a body. The girl's unmoving body.

"Hey, over there!" Yusei pointed out, their eyes laying upon the discarded girl's presence, along with boxes and other mechandise.

"Quick, let's grab her and get out of here before-" suddenly, the entrance slammed shut, two Sector Security officers guarding it like their lives depended on it.

"Wait a minute! Officer Trudge, those guys aren't the culprit! I remember the Security Cameras recording an Orange haired guy with a brown jacket. These two don't fit the prescription at all."

"No, but they _are_ trespassers none the less." Trudge smirked, staring at the wary form of Yusei. "Hello again, Yusei. It seems like you really want to be sent to the Facility. Don't worry, both of you are gonna end up there pretty soon."

Yusei grimaced. "Like I said before, Trudge, not a chance." He then revealed his attached Duel Disk. "If you want me to give in, then you have to beat me first."

"Hah!" The big man laughed, "Unlike before though, you're going need to beat both of us if you're willing to get out of here unwanted. So it seems like you're in a Handicap Match!"

"Not quite." Konami spoke up, inserting himself with his own Duel Disk.

Trudge frowned, but then smirked once again. "So your friend wants some too, huh? Fine, it doesn't matter though. You're all going to lose!"

"Konami..." Yusei stared back, watching the teen step up beside him.

Red Hat nodded, smirking with confidence.

Yusei found himself doing the same.

"Alright, Trudge. Let's see if you learned anything during our last duel." Yusei stated, activating his Duel Disk.

"Oh, you'll be surprise at what I've got in store for you. Ready, Hose?"

"Ready, Officer Trudge."

 **"Duel!"**

 **-5Ds-**

"Excuse me, Mr. Divine?"

"Yes, my dear Akiza?" Divine replied as he continued to look out of the window behind his desk. The city gleamed with liveliness, something that seemed to mock the Arcadia's usual mood. Divine frowned momentarily, ears still focused on the teen behind him.

"Mind me for questioning, but may I ask why did you bargained Konami's past for the completion of a mission than to just recruit him and order him to do it regardless?"

Divine smirked a wide grin. "Oh, I have my reasons, Akiza, don't you worry." He pulled out a small green sphere from his pocket, it's material resembling rich diamond with a thin copper-like hexagon pattern wrapped around it. "Let's just say, I have a hunch he'll be back for more than just his past."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **End of Chapter**

 **Welp, that's it, I guess. It took me longer than expected, cause I was trying to find a proper pitstop so that I can start with the next chapter. I didn't expect it to take as long as it did though. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, since I certainly felt a mixture of uncertainly and no interest at all.**

 **Still, it is what it is. I'll see ya all later.**

 **Cheers!**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **AlterWorld 003**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Mind telling me what this is?" Kami held out a magazine filled with pictures of models.

"Hey hey hey!" Simon snatched the mag out of her hand. "Don't hold my Playboy magazine like that! You're going to ruin it!"

"You're such a pervert!" Kami crossed her arms, her face in disgust.

"So what?"

"What's going on?" Tasha approached the two.

"My brother's reading porn."

"It's not porn. It's a collector's item!"

"Playboy?" Tasha read, feeling uncomfortable. "Ew! Well, at least I know Konami isn't into this sort of thing."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Konami asserted himself as well.

"Simon's reading porn."

"For the last time, it's not PORN! It's a collector's item! You guys have no taste!"

"Playboy?" Konami read, his face gleaming with delight. "The latest issue!? Wow! I've been meaning to get my hands on one, but they were all sold out when I came!"

"No!" Tasha shouted dramatically.

"Hey Tasha?" Yusei called, "Your football team lost."

Kazura came in with a smirk. "You know the drill. Pay up!"

"NNNNOOOO!"


	7. Just Another Tag Force Moment

**Hi all! Welcome to another chapter of Hero's Call!**

 **I apologies for my late update, I wasn't feeling very well. As in, the duel I was typing out didn't strike me as 'oh my gosh!', even though it was the Tag Dueling debut, which included none other than Yusei and Konami themselves, so yeah, that happened... And I had to spend the majority of the story doing it. Also, I might had been waiting for at least one review on what someone thought on the latest chapter before this one, but, oh well...**

 **Just to give anyone a heads up who had missed the updated Chapter Six, I had just added a short scene between Akiza and Divine after the declaration of Yusei and Konami's duel. So, if you're interested, you can catch up with that before continuing with this chapter. It's not really important, other than the exception of the introduction of a significant object, but, ya know, just wanted to warn ya... or... whatever...**

 **Anyway, thanks a bunch for anyone who reviewed (cough cough), fol, or fav since my last update, and I hope I can keep you entertained, if I had previously though.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But if I did, I wouldn't be here typing Fanfictions of my own design, now would I?**

 **Arc 01**

 **Chapter 07**

 **Just Another Tag Force Moment**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Alright, Trudge. Let's see if you learned anything during our last duel." Yusei stated, activating his Duel Disk.

"Oh, you'll be surprise at what I've got in store for you. Ready, Hose?"

"Ready, Officer Trudge."

 **"Duel!"**

 **-Tag Duel-**

 **Trudge & Hose V Yusei & Konami**

 **-Tag Duel-**

 **-Life Points-**

 **Trudge & Hose- 4000**

 **Yusei & Konami- 4000**

 **-Life Points-**

"I'll start things off!" Trudge exclaimed, swiping a card from his deck. "Draw!"

 **Turn One- Trudge**

"I think I'll play it slow for now. I set one monster and two cards face-down. End Turn."

Konami glanced at Yusei, who did the same with a nod of confirmation. "Then it's my turn!" Red Hat spoke, adding another card to his Five Card Pile. "Draw!"

 **Turn Two- Konami**

"Alright, here goes!" He grabbed a card and swiftly slapped it on the Disk. "I'm first going to bring out my Giant Red Seasnake to the field in Attack Mode!" Materializing before it's owner, a red and blue striped aquatic monster roared forth, it's snake-like form slithering hungrily beside Konami.

 **Giant Red Seasnake (L4- WATER- Aqua- A1800- D800)**

"Next I'll equip my Seasnake with the Spell Card, Fairy Meteor Crush!"

"Fairy Meteor wha-?" Hose asked, he's nerves kicking in.

"Now attack their face-down card, with your Tsunami Tyranny!"

The monster growled, it's tail swinging and swaying, forming a ferocious Tsunami that came out of nowhere and wiped the hidden bug clean off the field.

"Effect activate!" Konami announced, "When the equipped monster of Fairy Meteor battles a defense position monster with lower DEF points than it's ATK, then the difference is dealt to your Life Points. And since it's confirmed that your monster had Twelve Hundred DEF points, you'll be facing a good Six Hundred points of damage."

Suddenly, a group of bright flaming meteors pixelated from above and punched Trudge a good number of times. Thank goodness it was only holograms.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Trudge & Hose- 3400(-600)**

 **Yusei** **& Konami- 4000**

 **-Life Points-**

"Argh! Not bad, but my Four-Starred Ladybug of Doom's effect still goes through!" The officer explained, watching Konami's monster explode into thousands of pixels.

"Wait, wha-what just happened?"

"It's my Ladybug's effect." Trudge smirked, "When flipped face-up, it destroys all Level Four Monsters you control. Pretty handy, huh?"

Konami grimaced. "Fine. I'll just throw down two face-downs of my own then. End Turn!"

"My turn, then!" Hose frowned, "Draw!"

 **Turn Three- Hose**

"Alright." He smiled, liking his luck of the draw. "Let's first use this firecracker. Abaki, come forth in attack position!"

A sinister chuckle echoed through the room, muscles flexing forth as the small red skinned demon slammed it's spiky weapon on the surface, signifying that he wasn't here to play any games.

 **Abaki (L4- FIRE- Fiend- A1700- D1000)**

"Next comes the continuous spell card, Banner of Courage!" Artwork painted on the front, said banners rose from the ashes of the Vault's white room, Abaki responding with a wider grin. "With this card face-up, all monsters on our side of the field gains two hundred ATK points, but only during our battle phase, which comes now. Go, Abaki, show them what you can do with that sharp club of yours!"

 **Abaki (A1900(+200BP))**

Laughing with a deep, ominous tone, Abaki ran in like a mad person, swinging it's club against Konami's hip, who despite it being a hologram, couldn't but groan due to the rush of forceful wind.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Trudge & Hose- 3400**

 **Yusei & Konami- 2100(-1900)**

 **-Life Points-**

"You okay there, Konami?" Yusei found himself asking, watching the boy's grimacing expression.

"Yeah." Red Hat placed his attention back on the duel. "Trap Card activate! Damage Condenser!"

Out came a machine with a cylindrical pod freely sending sparks of power around.

"This beauty is activated when we take battle damage. I can discard one card, and in return, Special Summon, in attack mode, one monster from my deck with an ATK equal to or less than the damage we received. So step on the field, and make yourself known. Atlantean Pikeman, in attack mode!"

Lightning struck from the electric pod, the bright light morphing into said monster's form, it's wielded blade swiftly swiping dangerously to it's aquatic side.

 **Atlantean Pikeman (L2- WATER- Sea Serpent- A1400- D0)**

"That's the best you can pull out?" Hose asked questioningly.

Konami grimaced. "There's a lot to a monster than just ATK points. I'm ashamed our Security that supposedly protects the innocent from harm with decks of their own doesn't know that much."

"But you're not the _innocent_ , now are you?" Trudge shot back. "You're guilty but anything else. Both of you. Breaking in Sector Security like this, not to mention your defiance. You're just a bunch of criminals who needs to be taught a lesson."

"You guys don't give us that much of a choice, Trudge." Yusei chimed in. "You expect us to just accept what life throws at us? There's more to the story that meets the ear."

"And what's that, then?"

"It's complicated. But to make matters less perplex than they already are, we're here to rescue a friend you kidnapped from me."

"You mean that alien thing?" Trudge's eyes went wide for a sec, before narrowing once again. "So you actually a person who makes friends with aliens, huh?"

"You can judge me for who I am, that's totally fine. But when you mess with my friends, you're crossing the line."

"There's no line to cross when it's orders from Mr. Goodwin. He knows what's best. So if he wants that THING over there to be locked up, then so be it."

Yusei grimaced, but decided to not argue any further. It was pointless after all, and they needed to get out as soon as possible. Konami on the other hand did not zip his mouth, even if he hadn't spoken on the topic yet.

"So you guys are hesitant to anything other than doing Goodwin's deeds, huh? That's just pitiful. And here I thought New Domino was a democratic city. Guess Sector Security's a sucker for being slaves."

"Watch your mouth, boy, if you know what's good for ya." Trudge glared.

"People who supports inequality makes me sick to my bones. Now end your turn so we can end this already." Konami stated impatiently, putting a hand in his pocket.

Hose glared through his helmet, but continued nonetheless. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Alright. Now, my turn, draw!"

 **Turn Four- Yusei**

 **-5Ds-**

A bunch of cries slowly pulled Tasha's consciousness back to her body. She was still half asleep though, until a hard tap on her sweaty skin shook her body awake.

"C'mon, bitch! Time to wake up!" The man's deep voice slapped her ears, Tasha slowly moved to sit up. A groan of impatience was soon heard as the male pulled her up on her feet with ease. "It's time to move. Now, _move_!" He pushed her forward, Tasha tumbling forth onto her hands.

"Damn bitch!" He kicked her stomach, almost her windpipe knocked out as well. Adrenaline of sheer pain rushed through her veins as she was practically dragged down the hall and outside, the kids waiting in the van.

"You sure it's sound proof and the windows are tinted dark enough for others to not be able to see inside?"

"Dude, stop being a pussy. I know you new to this type of thing, but trust me, man, we do this all the time. We migrate ourselves to different hidden warehouses to be more closer to the Psychic kids we kidnap. Then we wait until our location gets dry to continue the cycle. The buyers needs to contact and come to us though."

"That's pretty cool pre-preparation there. I like it."

Tasha's vision took in the wider landscape in front of her. So, by instinct, she took the chance and kicked the private of the grip's owner to make a break for it.

"Get her!" She faintly heard, not looking back as she tried to head in the forest before her. Unfortunately, fate was against her choice, being tackled to the ground like she was some sort of UFC Wrestler.

"No! Let me go!" She kicked and pushed, her hands still roped up as her captor struggled to get a proper grip on her.

"Hold still, bitch!"

"No! No! No!"

 **-5Ds-**

Konami's eyes met Yusei's calm form in the corner his eye. Truth be told, he could've brought a monster whose power equaled that of Abaki, but Konami took an alternative option. That being said, Atlantean Pikeman wasn't for showing off, Konami of all people knew that. He was meant for something that was important as well. Red Hat remembered speaking to Yusei the first time they met.

 _ **"A Tuner User, huh?"**_

If that was true, then Konami just had to hope a Level Two monster would be an appropriate amount for a Synchro Monster Yusei supposedly had in his Extra Deck.

Konami's Tag Partner scanned his hand, instantly slapping a card to Summon a creature onto the field. "I summon my Junk Synchron to the field in attack position."

The signature Tuner monster revved it's engine from behind, it's glassy eyes blinked as it swiftly floated toward the side of Konami's Pikeman.

 **Junk Synchron (L3- DARK- Warrior- A1300- D500)**

"No..." Trudge whispered, memories flooding back.

"Konami, may I?" Yusei turned to Red Hat, who couldn't help but smile.

"The floor's all yours, man."

"Alright. If you did not notice before, this monster of mine's actually a Tuner Monster. That being said, I'll be Tuning my Junk Synchron with my partner's Pikeman over here."

"Tuning? A Synchro Monster!?" Hose spoke with shock, Trudge grimacing further. He had a hunch though, what monster Yusei was planning to bring out.

"Five Shimmering Stars ignite and become one. Fill the land of despair with the purest of hope. Synchro Summon, come forth, Junk Warrior!" Yusei raised his hand, watching the Five bright sparks of light aligning themselves before becoming whole. It glowed, and shone, the familiar purple armored warrior flew forth toward Yusei's side and took a collected stance, it's eyes hungry for battle.

 **Junk Warrior (L5- DARK- Warrior- A2300- D1300)**

"That card again..." Trudge glared, not liking it opposing him one bit.

"Déjà vu huh, Trudge?" Yusei asked.

"Very..." He muttered deeply.

"Wow..." Konami's lips twisted upward, taking an immediate liking to one of Yusei's go-to cards.

"Since my Junk Warrior's ATK exceeds that of Abaki's, I think it's safe to say an attack is in order. Now, Junk Warrior, attack their monster with Turbo Strike!"

As the Synchro monster obeyed by taking action with a Rushing Punch, Trudge couldn't help but smirk.

"Right where I want you. Reveal Trap Card, Changing Destiny!"

"A trap card...!" Konami was taken back, having no knowledge of the declared card. Suddenly, Junk Warrior halted, hesitantly taking a defensive position as it glowed with a red hue.

"What?" Yusei asked with shock, not able to comprehend the situation.

"You like? I got this card especially for you, Yusei."

"Is that so? Then you wouldn't mind explaining it to me what it does, right?"

"Not at all." Trudge smiled satisfyingly. "First, it negates the attacking monster's attack, then changes it to defense position. As you can see, that was practically explained already. But, the thing is, that monster cannot change it's battle position while it's face-up on the field, which immobilizes it completely."

"So it does that, huh?" Yusei grimaced. His Junk Warrior was out of order as long as it was face-up on the field? That didn't sound good at all.

 **Junk Warrior (D1300)**

"It's certainly a handy card, I know. The down side of it though, is that it allows you to select one of two choices. You can either gain Life Points equal to half it's ATK points, or inflict the same amount against ours. So Yusei, make your choice."

Yusei frowned. It wasn't an obvious choice though. He can either recover LP or inflict effect damage. It was the same amount, but the choice could be vital depending on the unforeseeable events that would befold on the duel. Still, they were technically behind, having almost lost half their Starting Amount, and especially since they only had a Thirteen Hundred DEF point monster. So should he choose that road then...?

Yusei sighed, but kept his composure. "If it's a choice like that in a situation like this, then I'll choose to recover than to inflict."

Trudge smiled a bit. "Whatever floats your boat, Yusei. It wouldn't matter how many Life Points you have though, you both are destined to lose in this duel either way."

 **-Life Points-**

 **Trudge & Hose- 3400**

 **Yusei & Konami- 3250(+1150)**

 **-Life Points-**

"I'll set one card and end my turn." Yusei announced, dissatisfied with the outcome, but wasn't going to show it visually.

"Then it's my turn!" Trudge drew a card, ready to downgrade his opponents.

 **Turn Five- Trudge**

"First, I'll activate the Spell Card, Pot of Greed. Anyone who duels should at least know what this card does. But just to be sure I don't lose none of you, it simply allows me to draw two cards."

Konami frowned. Two more cards that they may needed to put up with.

The big man smirked. "Heh. Let's see how you handle this! This'll surely put you both in a state of regret."

Konami tensed up a bit, ready for a big play as Yusei frowned, also ready to expect the unexpected. After all, Trudge pulled a fast one on them, and didn't seem like he was going to pull any punches any time soon.

"I'll use a monster's effect from my hand!" Trudge discarded a card, summoning said monster afterward. "By sending one Level Four or lower monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon this. Come on out, Power Giant!" Mechanically forming itself together, the multi-colored monster stood tall amongst the humans in the room. Thank goodness the Vault's ceiling wasn't as low as the hologram's height.

 **Power Giant (L6- EARTH- Rock- A2200- D0)**

"With that, my Giant's Level decreases by the Level of the discarded monster, which was Level Two."

The number on the screen decreased, Power Giant's size depleting slightly.

 **Power Giant (L4(-2))**

"But that's not all, cause I'm activating my Trap Card, Call of the Haunted. And I'll use it to bring back my discarded monster, Torapart!" Trudge did the practicalities, the four duelists observing the black cladded witch-like warrior swirl around and enthusiastically landed next to Power Giant.

 **Torapart (L2- DARK- Warrior- A600- D600)**

"I'm not liking this." Konami declared.

"You shouldn't," Trudge replied, "After all, my Torapart here is none other than a Tuner Monster."

"Argh! Should've known."

"Now, by Tuning it with my Power Giant over here, I can bring out a Synchro Monster of my own. Earth crumbles in response, the day of reckoning has been met. May it's oppressors fall apart and reconciliate at the end of their demise. Synchro Summon, Goyo Guardian!"

Power Giant was absorbed, Torapart swirling magically with their Bright Lights soon appearing, combining and morphing a being that shone bright upon it's debut. The monster, cladded in traditional Japanese clothing, did a spiritual dance, it's chain weapon in hand as his white covered expression formed a red lipped smile of unpredictable proportions.

 **Goyo Guardian (L6, EARTH, Warrior, A2800, D2000)**

"It's not over yet." Trudge explained, replacing Abaki with another monster. "Since I haven't Normal Summoned yet, I think I'll tribute Abaki for my Terrorking Salmon!"

Waves of thunderous water emitted from the floor, drowning the FIRE monster as a gigantic specimen leaped out and showed off it's gruesome fangs and unmatched orbs. It floated next to it's comrade, staring Konami and Yusei down viciously.

 **Terrorking Salmon (L5, WATER, Fish, A2400, 1000)**

Yusei couldn't help but reminisce of the opposing Synchro Monster. He had defeated Trudge before even though he controlled Goyo, but now they were on the defensive side with a crouching Junk Warrior, not to mention a Twenty Four Hundred ATK point monster on standby as well. It wasn't that much of a problem, well, not that different compared to his last duel with the Sector Security officer, but this time he was in a Tag Duel.

It wasn't quite fully confirmed if his and Konami's decks were in sync, or could back each other up in any way possible. He didn't want to admit it, but it was true in a way. The Satellite Duelist could only hope, if they survived this turn, what Konami drew would be efficient enough to pull them back up their feet, or at least, keep them from falling.

"Now, battle phase." Trudge announced, "Attack his Junk Warrior, Goyo Guardian, with your Taming Chain!"

 **Goyo (A3000(+200BP))**

Yusei knew what would happen if Goyo destroys a monster in battle, so he had to improvise otherwise they would be having a _triple_ problem on their shoulders. "I don't think so, Trudge, I activate-"

"Ha~ah~ah." Trudge smirked, interrupting the teen, "You're not allowed to activate Traps when Goyo attacks."

"Wait, what? That can't be true!"

"On the contrary, Yusei, it became true as soon as I used Torapart for a Synchro Summon. You see, once it was, it deflects and contradicts any and all activations of Trap Cards you control when the monster that used it as a Synchro Material attacks."

"Urgh!" Yusei grumbled uncharacteristically, his Junk Warrior being whipped and tamed around it's being by Goyo who pulled it on the Security side.

"It steals the monsters it defeats?" Konami questioned, that piece of knowledge weighing down on him as Terrorking shot a wave of pixelated Tsunamis toward the two rebellious duelists.

 **Terrorking (A2600(+200BP))**

"But I don't believe your Terrorking has the same ability. Go, activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. This will negate your declared attack. But instead of sending it to the Graveyard, it is Set face-down. But you already knew that, don'tchya, Trudge?"

The man in question simply glared a deep annoyance. "Fine. You can keep your Life Points in check. Just know that you can't keep it up for long though. I end my turn."

The room's eyes drifted onto Konami's presence, the teen declaring the start of his turn with a swift draw.

 **Turn Six- Konami**

Red Hat observed the drawn card, feeling his luck of the draw fading an inch away.

Mystical Space Typhoon. 'Could've used it on Call of the Haunted. If only you came a turn earlier. Oh well...'. Beside his Spell Card, he had, at his disposal, a card he previously used during his duel with Akiza.

Mother Grizzly.

The thought of the girl sent mixed emotions through his stomach. The pain he felt. The defeat he endured. The suffering she felt and manifested through each and every one of her attacks. The rage he compressed around Divine. Controlling her. Manipulating her. Duplicating the same postiche deportment that hid under his hidden efficacy's outer layer.

He wanted to help, he really did. Willing to go through hell for someone he doesn't know well, much less liked him, sounds crazy. Whether it was in his nature or just plain stupidity, Konami vowed that he would try his upmost best to sweep her dusty and dirty problems off her slate.

He shook his head, reminding himself that he was in the middle of a duel. "I set one monster and another card behind it. End Turn." Konami spoke, placing the last two cards in his hand down.

"Cowards. Both of you." Trudge smirked, "It just goes to show that the wins you pulled off on me, Yusei, were just a pile of flukes."

Yusei kept his composer. "I do not really care about those duels so much, Trudge. Honestly, it all comes down to the last draw of the duel, not the advantage of the field or the Life Points. If you really believe in your deck, and your partner," Yusei averted to Konami, who stoically stared back, "then there's no way you'll lose."

"Your philosophies are cliché." Trudge replied, turning his gaze toward Hose. "It's your turn."

"Right. Draw!"

 **Turn Seven- Hose**

"I think it's time Trudge and I end this. Battle Phase!"

Konami tensed a bit, ready for the inevitable attacks but kept his cool together, watching Junk Warrior switch to an Offensive Stance.

Goyo whipped the card face-up, revealing Mother Grizzly as Trudge's Synchro monster tamed it alongside Yusei's helpless traitor.

 **Goyo (A3000(+200BP))**

 **Mother Grizzly (D1000)**

"That's well and good, but since your Goyo practically destroyed my Mother Grizzly, I am allowed to Special Summon one WATER monster from my deck, as long as it has Fifteen Hundred or less ATK points. So, come forth, my second Mother Grizzly, in Defense Mode!"

A light shone from below, said monster lifted itself up like an elevator as Mother Grizzly's doppelganger crouched down defensively.

 **Mother Grizzly (L4- WATER- Beast-Warrior- A1400- D1000)**

Hose frowned. "Then I'll just destroy your second one as well. Go, Junk Warrior!"

 **Junk Warrior (A2500(+200BP))**

The Synchro Monster nodded indefiantly, even though it was on the wrong side of the tracks, as it shot forward with it's jetpack-like rockets and punched the Beast-Warrior in the gut, shattering it in pieces.

"I activate my Mother Grizzly's effect once more. Allowing me to Special Summon my Penguin Soldier!"

For the second time due to the Monster's summoning effect, a small purple penguin, cladded in shoulder armor and a miniature but strong sword in it's fins waddled onto the field, hiding behind it's sword for protection.

 **Penguin Soldier (L4- WATER- Reptile- A750- D500)**

"Urgh! Fine, let's take it out as well, Terrorking!" Hose declared.

 **Terrorking (A2600(+200BP))**

"Nah ah ah." Konami wagged his finger, revealing the familiar Trap Card. "Have you already forgotten about my partner's Scrap-Iron Scarecrow? It negates an attack from succeeding, remember?"

"How could I?" Hose asked rhetorically, before ending his turn.

Yusei exhaled silently, forming a smile toward Konami who did the same back.

"You guys may have been lucky this time, but my next turn would surely be the end." Trudge smirked, a Four-to-One Monster count for his team.

"I don't think so, Trudge." Yusei commented, "After all, I think it's time we turn the table upside down. Draw!"

 **Turn Eight- Yusei**

It took a second for Yusei to strategize before glancing at the two Sector Security officers. "Both of you have been inclining that you would be finishing this duel then and there, but unfortunately had failed to do just that." He grabbed a card from his hand before slapping it on the Duel Disk, discarding a monster in response. "So I guess I have to take charge and finish it for good. Activate now, One for One! This spell card allows me to discard a monster so that I can Special Summon a Level One monster from my hand or deck. For this maneuver, I'll be bringing out, from my deck, Level Eater!"

Crawling out from the Dimension of Monsters was a red shelled bug, blue eyes as big as it came, with a bright yellow star imprinted on top of it's body.

 **Level Eater (L1- DARK- Insect- A600- D0)**

"You must have lost your marbles somewhere along this duel, Yusei." Trudge smirked, eyeing down Level Eater, "You plan to finish this duel but that monster's even weaker than your partner's monster."

"In ATK points, yes," Yusei agreed, "but you keep on forgetting that a monster can be useful despite their attack power. And I'll show you what I mean very soon. But right now, I'll special summon my Quickdraw Synchron by discarding my Quillbolt Hedgehog to the graveyard."

A light sparked next to Level Eater, a cowboy machine was brought to life as it's red cape swayed with the wind, it's revolver ready to strike with a lone eye peeking out for a bullseye.

 **Quickdraw Synchron (L5- WIND- Machine- A700- D1400)**

"That's not all, though. Cause I'm activating my discarded Quillbolt's effect. While I control a Tuner monster, I can special summon it from the graveyard. And it just so happens that my Quickdraw monster fits the requirements perfectly. So come forth, Quillbolt Hedgehog!"

His third monster of the turn rose up, technology pixelating it's being of brown fur, multi-bolts for quills and a pair of adorable green eyes.

 **Quillbolt Hedgehog (L2- EARTH- Machine- A800- D800)**

Konami smiled. In a blink of an eye, Yusei had leveled the amount of monsters on each side. Though, it may seemed that due to the strength of Trudge and Hose's monsters' power were dominating Yusei and his monsters', he had a feeling that Yusei had it all under control, and probably in the bag.

He may had predicted it sub-consciously from the first time he met the crab-haired duelist in the Card Shop back then, but now Konami was certainly finding himself admiring the teen next to him.

Konami's smile grew wider without him knowing it.

"Another _Synchron_ monster..." Trudge muttered unadmirably, "don't tell me it's a Tuner monster as well...?"

"Okay then, I won't." Yusei proclaimed. Even though he just said that Quickdraw Synchron was a Tuner monster, Trudge had overlooked that statement, poorly for that matter. Thrusting his hand forward, Yusei continued, "but before then, let's activate my partner's spell card, Book of Moon! It's effect flips one monster in face-down defense position." As soon as Penguin Soldier disappeared, Yusei flipped him right back up. "Since I just switched Penguin Soldier with a card effect, I am still allowed to flip him back up manually, and since it was flipped face-up, it's effect activates, which gives us the ability to return two monsters on the field back to the hand."

Suddenly, the tamed Junk Warrior and Mother Grizzly slowly disappeared, returning to their respective owner's arsenal.

"Did you really return two monsters that are weaker than Goyo and Terrorking?" Trudge chuckled, crossing his arms arrogantly.

"It wouldn't matter either way, because I've got one last trick up my sleeve. Now, by tuning my Level Five Quickdraw Synchron with my Level One Level Eater and Konami's Level Two Penguin Soldier, I am allowed to Synchro Summon a Level Eight Monster!"

The two non-tuner monsters in question morphed into their powered Star levels- One and Two- and soon fell victim to the insides of Quickdraw's five glowing rings, creating one big and bright spark of light.

"Three combined Shining Stars will lead the way for the Light of Hope. The bright sky enlightens the dark land as it appears before the crowded opposition. Appear now, Junk Destroyer!"

A swirl of wind seemed to appear in the closed four corners, a burst of light erupting from the combined monsters' location, a new form emerging. Its four arms of magnitude stretching out powerfully as the being revealed it's nerve wrecking form. Armored for battle.

 **Junk Destroyer (L8- EARTH- Warrior- A2600- D2500)**

"Now that's one sick monster you have there, Yusei." Konami crossed his arms, a smirk of admiration crossing his face.

"Thanks." Yusei smiled back.

Trudge grimaced, but then smiled once he noticed Goyo and Destroyer's difference in ATK points. "That monster may be tough enough for Terrorking, but it is no where near as strong for it to go head-to-head with my Goyo Guardian."

"That may be true, but then again, it doesn't need to be." Yusei smirked, "See, my Junk Destroyer here has an effect."

"Don't like where this is going." Hose admitted nervously. Trudge just frowned.

"What does it do then?"

"When it's Synchro Summoned, I can target and destroy cards on the field equal to the number of non-tuner monsters I used for it's summon. As it was seen, Penguin Soldier and Level Eater counts as two, which means your Goyo and Terrorking over there are toast. Now, Destroyer, use your Dynamic Punch to clear their field of monsters."

The black and red warrior grunted in confirmation, pulling back a bright curled up fist and struck Terrorking in it's jaw, then in the gut of the rebellious Goyo, both monsters exploding into smithereens.

"Argh! All four monsters gone! Just like that! And it's not even their Battle Phase yet." Trudge grimaced, their field almost completely empty. 'We may have lost our monsters, but once Yusei attacks, I'll spring my Mirror Force trap card on them. Hah! They won't see it coming.'

"Now, activate Mystical Space Typhoon on the left sided card!"

"What!?" Trudge took a step back, Yusei smiling once he saw Mirror Force being destroyed in a similar destruction as Goyo and Terrorking.

"Now, let's take out their Life Points. Quillbolt, attack with Cluster Bolt!" Yusei commanded, Quillbolt squeaked cutely as it spinned around and pushed out a rain of bolt bullets straight at Trudge, who held his arm across to protect himself from the stinging collision.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Trudge & Hose- 2600(-800)**

 **Yusei & Konami- 3250**

 **-Life Points-**

"And since Junk Destroyer has just enough attack strength to finish this match, I think it's safe to say that this duel is over. Now go, and end it with your Dynamic Punch!"

Once again, the Synchro monster did as it was told, taking a fist back before letting it fly right into Trudge.

"No! NNNNOOOOO!"

 **-Life Points-**

 **Trudge & Hose- 0(-2600)**

 **Yusei & Konami- 3250**

 **-Life Points-**

 **-Tag Duel-**

 **Trudge & Hose(L) V Yusei & Konami(W)**

 **-Tag Duel-**

"H-How could I have lost?" Trudge asked, shock beyond belief as he was on all four, staring at the ground for an answer that never came. After all, Yusei had penetrated through his whole entire defense in one turn, like it was child's play.

Had he planned it from the start? Of course not! Then how?! HOW?!

"Don't worry, Officer Trudge," Hose caught his sobbing attention, "we can still keep them in here and call for backup."

"Hey, we had a deal!" Konami's eyebrows narrowed.

"He's right." Trudge surprised the three in the room, "As duelists, we're expected to keep our end of the bargain."

"But-"

"I'm not having this argument with you, Hose!" Trudge snapped, picking himself up from his pitiful state, "Besides, Yusei and his friend had earned the right to get out of here." He's expression hardened afterward. "But that's all the duel was about: the exit to the Confiscation Vault. So I suggest both of you hurry up or otherwise I'll change my mind."

Yusei nodded, sprinting toward the closed exit to open it. Meanwhile Konami made to pick up the unconscious green haired, but just as his fingers made contact with her light skin, an immense wave of electricity suddenly sparked through Konami, his presence being engulfed with a bright glow before he was practically heading for homerun like a baseball.

"Aaahhh!"

The three other males' eyes went wide as they witnessed Red Hat's body slapping against the wall, gravity kicking in as he fell down face first.

"W-What in the-?" Hose stepped back, his body paralyzed with nerves more than his pie hole was. Yusei instinctively sprinted over to his former Tag Partner.

"Konami! You alright? What happened?" He helped pick up the dazed boy, almost equally surprised to see him even conscious after his body literally High Five-d the wall as if they were long time bros.

"Ur..." Konami held a numb hand on his aching head, noticing his vision having a hue of lime green. Like a green alarm going off, but never going _OFF_. "W-Why is the room so green-ish?"

"What... do you mean?" Yusei paused, looking around himself and tried to spot the prescribed condition. There were none.

Konami blinked several times, his vision still the same, but blurrier. So much that it felt like he was about to regurgitate. But for the best for everybody around, as much as he could remember due to his brain receiving a _shocking_ experience- which he also could barely remember- he held it back, _swallowing_ his pride.

Yusei was more concerned than he knew he was. Konami seemed to had been delivered a javelin session, but he couldn't help being caught by the eye of a scene that transpired down the path Red Hat came from.

The girl was sitting up, blinked nonchalantly.

They stared at each other like the world had stopped.

"Hey Yusei," Trudge's deep voice made the boy in question blink twice, "I meant it when I said I would change my mind. Hurry it up!"

"R-Right. Hey, Konami, can you keep going?"

"I... I think so..." He sounded confident, but his mind- which was slowly recovering- was unsure.

"Good." He headed to his friend that he had no clue what her name was, and held out a hand. "Hey, you okay? We better get going before Security gets here."

She stared at him, Yusei soon remembered that she did not understand a word he had said. But surprisingly, she took his hand and lifted herself up, her expression still blank.

Yusei nodded, deciding to question all of this unanswered questions later.

Right now, they needed to get out.

 **-5Ds-**

Konami sighed. First the unpredicted shock, and now this.

A shutdown door had crashed down and separated him from Yusei and his friend. Who, Konami noticed had sneaked glances at him whether he looked at her or had not. It seemed innocent though- probably- if it wasn't for the fact that she had introduced herself as a complete silent dandere, who seemed to look at him like he had an eye attraction scent he whipped on this morning.

At least the green hue wasn't annoying his vision anymore.

But maybe he was just being ridiculous and was overthinking it. Besides, right now, he needed a way out without being caught. He just hoped the other two were able to get out without any trouble.

Speaking of needing to not being caught, Konami should've looked where he was going, and should've been more cautious, because once he had turned a corner, Red Hat crashed into something, and it was not a wall this time.

"Man..." he moaned in annoyance, eyes tightly shut whilst sitting up as he rubbed his knocked head. His other hand was sub-consciously feeling it's grip on something soft, and rather squishy. Like a water balloon. It seemed odd, considering he was in Sector Security of all places. He grasped it again. It definitely felt squishy, technically fitting his hand perfectly.

It soon kicked in what he might have banged his head against. _Another_ head. Another head... another person? Something _squishy_? The dots soon joined forces. His eyelids shot open, averting down nervously as he couldn't believe his situation.

It was a woman, and Konami was holding onto her... one of her...

...*Ahem*... boobs...

A dark blush found itself on both of their cheeks, Konami recognizing the blunette as the person he bumped into at the elevator.

The woman remembered him as well.

She seemed paralyzed at the situation she was in, obviously not experiencing enough- probably none- of situations similar to this one to know what to do.

So she unknowingly went for the cliché way out. Eyebrows furrowing deep, a look of maleficency. "Y-You... pervert!"

"I-I didn't mean to- argh!" He cried out, being uppercut-ed off from her.

"You're coming with me, criminal!" She stated, cheeks still flushed.

"I-I apologize for my inappropriateness, but I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Oh yes you are- h-hey, stop! Get back here!"

Konami ignored her, sprinting down a different corridor like his life depended on it. Thankfully, he found an elevator, sliding in and mashing the 'First Floor' button as hard and as accurate as he could. Luckily, it closed right before the woman entered the altitude box, cursing as she decided to take the stairs.

 **-5Ds-**

Despite the situation, Konami found himself whistling, his nerves calming down. He just hoped that noone was waiting for him from the other side.

Looking to his right, he saw a different blue-haired girl cladded in blue and white, a dress hitting just above her knees, as she levitating beside him.

Sub-Transparent.

Konami looked straightforward, his mind soon caught up with the previous sight, forcing him to jerk his head back violently.

"W-What in the...?" He quickly moved back in shock, his body flat against the elevator's side wall.

Her baby blue eyes widened in realizing that he was looking at her. _"W-Wait,"_ she glanced at the back of her to double check her assumption, _"you can see me?!"_

Konami found it difficult to believe that he was still even conscious at this point. Moving up and down non-stop to the Arcadia Movement and Sector Security's HQ, being electrified by a girl, being brutally punched by another, and now seeing a ghost next to him. Honestly, who was he, Superman?!

Remembering the paranoia's question, Red Hat slowly and hesitatingly nodded, his expression solid as a rock as he couldn't take his brown orbs off from her blue ones.

Her face lid up, a wide smile of joy hitting it as she clapped and cheered, jumping in mid air, oblivious to Konami's body language.

 _"I'm so happy right now!"_ She tried grabbing him, but went right through him and the wall of the elevator; completely out of sight.

A ding was heard, and despite his paralysis, Konami headed for safety, not knowing what the hell was going on in this place. "This all has to be a freakin _nightmare_!" Unfortunately, due to his loud voice and carelessly speeding nature, Konami had dragged the eyes of numerous of guards from all different places onto him, but fortunately, was out like a jet flying bullet.

 **-5Ds-**

The orange evening changed the mood of the sky, it's _under_ lings (pun intended) went on with the last of their daily activities. Despite the warm and calming breeze, today had not been her day.

Carly Carmine, a female reporter for the Daily Duel, strolled down the streets of New Domino City, shoulders slouched downward as her mindsight was not in the greatest of moods.

Her rival, Angela Raines, was having more luck on finding the most interesting of stories compared to hers. So much so that it would have been a miracle if it was even broadcasted. I mean really, a 'cat in a tree' and an 'old lady's missing shoe' wasn't all that entertaining, much less mindblowing. Though her reporting skills were high enough to turn it into something at least ear-catching, Carly was uninspired to do so.

Where's an interview with the great Jack Atlas when you need it? She sighed, adjusting her swirly designed glasses when she suddenly saw two people exiting the HQ of Sector Security across the street. She didn't find it interesting enough to look twice though, but the man's fatigue and the duo's unprofessional clothing seemed to change that thought.

"Hmm?" She tilted her head, another red cladded male sprinting out next to them like there was no tomorrow. Carly found it odd for some reason, like they were trying to get away from something. Perhaps Sector Security? But then, why would they even think of entering the _well guarded_ building in the first place?

Something didn't seemed right, but before she could do anything, a dark vehicle halted itself between them; the pedestrians were now allowed to cross.

"Man..." Konami breathed, "that was some escape route."

"Hmm? Oh, hey Konami. I'm glad you made it out safe and sound." Yusei smiled through breaths, but then noticed the weird face Konami was pulling. Almost like he was having an epiphany. "Something wrong?"

Konami felt a light sting of a scream falling down in his ears, echoing effectively without any support of some kind of sound-bouncing walls. It was weird, cause it was faint, and he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "Hey, you hear that?"

"Hmm? Hear what?" Yusei's eyes went cautiously wide when he noticed the oncoming Security from behind them. "We better get a move on." Then realization kicked in. They were three now, with only one Duel Runner that was meant for up to two persons. "This isn't good."

 _"Oi."_ Konami heard a feminine voice to his side, his head turning on instinct. It was the floating ghost from before. Red Hat gasped, stepping away as she levitated closer. _"Kon-kun, what's wrong? Why are you afraid of me?"_

"Kon-kun?" Konami replied, shocked at the name. "H-How do you know my name?"

"Konami, c'mon! What's wrong? We gotta go." Yusei stated, shaking him lightly on the shoulder.

"R-Right..." He said, cautiously looking back at the concerned face of the ghost. Was he really seeing things? He had to be! Yusei was certainly acting nonchalantic with it around, so he must not be seeing it like he was. What was in that food Simon gave him? "Wait, isn't your Duel Runner only a two seater?"

"It's built that way, yes, but if we adjust our positions, we can squeeze right in. It won't be safe, that's for sure, but we have no choice."

Konami nodded, the four- Konami agnized the following ghost- headed toward Yusei's parked Duel Runner, crossing the street. Konami stopped mid-step, right in front of Yusei and the girl, who squeezed and sat nonchalantly on his lap, partially speaking. "Konami, what's wrong?" Yusei asked for like the millionth time today.

"Someone's shouting." Konami thought, looking back at the ghost girl, who averted her gaze from the truck to Konami.

 _"I hear it too. It's faint, but it's definitely there."_ She commented, noticing Konami's still wary stare at her, but took her opinion into consideration. He must have lost his marbles sometime in the building they were previously in. So maybe since he was seeing things, he must had also been hearing things too. But was that really the case?

The truck's tinted window shattered, a device flying out of it. Konami's body went stiff in surprise, but then his heart suddenly stopped with a shock more greater than the inscrutable electricity that flowed from Yusei's friend. It sunk, his brain trying to process the person's face who was staring back through the recently created hole.

"T-Tasha?"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **End of Chapter**

 **Finally, it's finished. Again, apologies that it took longer than it was supposed to take, but thank goodness it's over. Not the story, hell to the no on that matter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thank you for reading.**

 **Cheers!**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **AlterWorld 004**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Alright! I'm ready!" Simon exclaimed energetically.

"Ready for what?" Konami asked, entering the living room with a sip of his chocolate milkshake.

"For my debut, duh."

"That had already been injected during Chapter... Five, I think? Remember?"

"Wait, really?"

Konami sighed. "Where was your mind all the time?"

"Hey, that rhymed... and that!"

"Speaking of which," Kami interjected, sitting herself next to the gang. "I wonder which one of you have a better debut than the others."

They stared at each other.

"That shouldn't matter, right?" Yusei asked, looking at Konami.

"Of course not." Red Hat replied with crossed arms. "Besides, we all know I practically wiped the floor with Kazura in Chapter One. So I would have won if it mattered."

"Oh, really?" Tasha raised an eyebrow, "For your information, Kon-kun, my debut touched a bunch of viewers' hearts. Time Thief's especially."

"Number one, that was recently in Chapter Five, and that only means that they showed sympathy to you, nothing more, nothing less." Yusei stated. "Besides, I defeated Jack with a Synchro Monster that shouldn't have had during that time, much less use it, since I distinctively remember using non-canon cards to help me in the anime."

"Okay, Number one, that means you went off script and did something illegal which Konami, not me, the company, should have sued." Konami rebuttaled. "Besides, you didn't even finish your duel."

"Can I say something?" Simon asked, with the others aggressively declining his suggestion.

"Can you all SHUT UP!" Akiza slapped a card down on her Duel Disk, summoning the esteemed Black Rose Dragon. "Otherwise I'll have to blow you all away!"

Crickets creaked, the only thing being heard.

"Besides, I easily dominated Red Hat during my Dueling debut."

"Oh no she didn't." Konami snapped.

"Oh yes she did." Yusei gulped, and so, the controversy continued throughout the day and night.


	8. Through the Eyes of the Unharmed

**Hi everyone, and welcome to another chapter of Hero's Call!**

 **I apologies for my inconvenient language, i.e. 'pinkette', greenette', probably using '*color* haired' to me feels so... cliché? I don't know. Regardless, let's not dwell on it since I learned my lesson and replaced those awful words with the expected formality.**

 **That's about it. Not much to say anyway. Let's start Chapter Eight!**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, cause if I did, I would have made Konami a canon character that time travels to all the anime series' storylines. That would surely be weird if Konami made Konami in Konami...**

 **...Konami?**

 **Oh, and sorry that this chapter's short. It was... difficult, to put down...**

 **Arc 01**

 **Chapter 08**

 **Through the Eyes of the Unharmed**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Tasha's eyes were shut closed, she whimpered softly in her arms, it laid on her flexed legs, in the corner of the rattling vehicle. The back was as dark as it could be, but just bright enough for the naked eye to make out the outlines of three muscled men from her captor's group, and the imitating children around her, their whimpers' sadness matching her own.

How did she get herself into a situation such as this one? Was it because she wanted to find Konami? Was it because she carelessly followed complete strangers? Was it because she wasn't fast enough to escape into the woods? Was it all of the above? She didn't know, and honesty, she didn't care at all. All she really wanted right now was to be by Konami's side. His arms wrapped around her in protection and care. His presence could do that job alone as a matter of fact, but feeling his presence instead of seeing it, was something she needed the most right now.

Not to be downgraded to a point of human degradation! She had surely experienced it before, and it made her shiver in discomfort. No, fear was the appropriate word, along with abhorrent disgust, unrivaled level of disfavor, and just down right malignity. But she couldn't do anything about it. She probably would be used, abused, and discarded like yesterday's news. She felt worthless, to be blunt. Like she couldn't do anything about the fact that she was nothing more than used litter people bypass on a daily bases.

It was frustrating, but she accepted her role during one point in her life. She could still remember that day, since it was practically burnt and scarred in her brain, something that others stated a 'worthless whore' like her did not have and needed for her life on Earth. But that point of view of her seemed to change whenever she thought and was around Red Hat.

He was the _only_ one who truly treated her like she was worth more than just someone's abominable doormat. Like she could be a scientist, a doctor, a lawyer, a psychiatrist, ANYTHING!

He treated her like she was one thing she truly wanted to feel like.

A human being.

But now she was back on Square One just as quickly as she took her first step into Square Two. Was it destiny? Tasha felt worthless nonetheless.

Where was Konami though? Where was her one _true_ friend? Where was he now? Where... where...

A voice of reminiscence rung through her brain, if she truly had one, causing a halt to her whimpering.

 _"No matter what happens, I promise I will protect you, Tasha. ALWAYS."_

Just the thought of his voice sent a relief of safety through her pale and nervous skin. Granted, she should have known the only reason he wasn't here right now was because she was looking for him in the first place. She had to be logical, but at the same time, logic should be the last thought of bindings that should hold his promise back. He promised, right? Adding an emphasis on 'always'. He should be her Superman. Her hero. The person she could rely on even in the darkest of times. Space shouldn't be a problem, so why would a van be?

Whilst arguing with herself in an attempt to find the reason she was searching for, a sudden flashback took her mind for a back ride.

 **-Flashback-**

 _"Konami, can I ask you a question?" Tasha asked thoughtfully, walking side by side with Red Hat toward the Card Shop._

 _He smiled warmly. "Of course. What's on your mind?"_

 _"Well, I know what you promised me was out of sincerity and from the heart, but... well, what if you aren't around to help me. What then?"_

 _Konami's smile seemed to dim slightly, but he didn't sound worried one bit. "If that happens, then I would do my best to arrive as soon as possible."_

 _"I'm serious, Konami." Tasha stared, her eyes glimmered with worry and sternfulness._

 _He completely frowned at this point. "Tasha..." He sighed inwardly, knowing a time like that could happen, and he wouldn't be around to prevent it either. He could stick by her side at all times, but she would also need her space. Konami knew that at least, since he knew how it felt around his Duel Academy times as well; how Jaden and his group kept nudging on him for even the slightest of things._

 _'Man, I'm really in the mood for a duel. Hey Konami, wanna throw down?' Every five god damn minutes!_

 _Red Hat sighed once more, bringing himself back on the topic at hand. "If that happens, and this is a BIG if, then I want you to promise me that you would get out of trouble as soon as possible, okay?" He knew she meant danger, so he tried to level with her relevance as best as he could._

 _"I guess, but-"_

 _"Now I'M serious, Tasha." Konami interrupted sternly, his eyebrows furrowing._

 _Tasha frowned as well. "Konami... I-"_

 _"Promise." He stood, putting a hand on her shoulder, Tasha glanced at it like she wanted to decipher it's meaning, before looking back at Konami._

 _"I... I promise..."_

 **-Flashback-**

Tasha observed her surroundings, her mind in a capable state to at least try and keep that promise. The promise she made to Konami.

There were no windows at all, the claustrophobic place completely abandoning all source of light and entry except for the dim lightbulb on top and the enclosed back entrance respectively. It seemed futile, especially since there were big bulky men ready to keep a situation under control. But Tasha refused to give up, not knowing where this sudden feeling of encouragement and dedication came from in the first place.

"Konami..."

 _ **"You have to promise me to always have a beautiful smile on whenever things get tough."**_

Tasha smiled involuntarily, the ridiculousness of the promise hitting her funny bone.

Suddenly, the van stopped rattling, and felt like it stopped as well. Why were they stopping? Had they arrived at their destination already? Was it simply a pitstop?

One of the bulky men groaned. "Really? Why are we stoppin? Are we there already?"

"I'mma go check." Another one replied, lifting the entrance up with light shining through the darkness inside. Tasha had to squint her eyes in adjustment. The leader, Tasha could easily presume due to his orders earlier on, showed his face with a smile on that did not go well his cruel actions. He made her sick on an overall bases. They all did.

"Pitstop. If ya wanna take a leak, den I suggest you do it now, cause we 'bout to enter the city n' we still have a long way t' go."

They gazed at each other for a response before one of them nodded. "Yeah, if it's gonna take a while, then I guess I'll go."

"Good." His eyes then landed on Tasha, the man in question leaving his perimeter. "Hey dare cutie, how ya doin' back dare?"

Tasha squirmed and groaned through her duck tape.

"Hmm? Wud ya jus' say?" He gestured to one of his men, who waxed the tape off.

"Ow!" She cried, breathing a bit before glancing at the man outside.

 _"...Always have a beautiful smile..."_

She did just that. All eyes were on her now. "H-Hey there, handsome. I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind me sitting next to you in front? I promise to not go on." She fluttered her eyelids at him.

He chuckled. "Nice one. But you ain't gettin' drew me."

"I promise I would make it worth your while." She forced her smile in attempt to warm her way to his typical desire. Desire that people soon give into, except for Konami of course, which she still couldn't really solve why either.

It took him a while to answer, like he was pondering on the offer. "Well, except for your thin ass figure and disgusting slutty face, I don't see anything that would really tempt me at all. Not even your words."

Tasha kept her smile, his insults crawled her way to her 'file of reminders'. It could be true, or it could not, regardless it hurt like shit, even coming from a shit like himself. Though, she tried to ignore it as best as she could.

"But I have something others don't have though."

"Uh huh, and wud's dat?"

"Technique."

"Technique, huh?"

"Uh huh." She nodded, shuffling her way to him just to get stopped by his goons.

"No no, let her be."

She continued to smile, resuming her shuffle. If only her hands were not tied behind her back, then she could attempt a sexy crawl, even if she only observed and not done it personally. She was almost there, she could feel it.

"Tell me more of dis, technique of yours?"

"I can make you feel real good real quick." She bit her lower lip, feeling her inner personality being clouded by this attempted seduction she tried pulling off. She did not enjoy doing it, it reminded her of the time she saw others do it- which was around the time she was degraded- let alone do it for a guy she did not like, but it was the only way.

She wanted to keep her promise as much as she could.

For Konami.

"N' how ya gonna do dat?"

She leaned toward his ear, whispering, "Why don't you let me sit with you in private so you can find out."

"Boss." One of the men warned, but he raised his hand in annoyance, turning back to Tasha.

"I guess ya got my attention. But if ya try anything stupid..." He pulled out a silent pistol, frightening the children from behind. "...den ya dead. Hear me, _bitch_?"

Tasha smiled through her fear of the hole she stared at. The hole that could fire an object that would end it all for her. Something she tried to do a while ago, but was too chicken to even finish the job. All she had to do was screw it up and her pain would end. That was all she needed to do.

"...Loud and clear..." She gulped, her smile never leaving her though.

 **-5Ds-**

The passenger seat's former owner did not enjoy the idea of being drafted all the way to the back, especially if it was to entertain the boss because he was needed of god damn release. I mean really, what about them? For all he knew, the proper way of dealing the situation was to gangbang the living shit out of her, but NO, their leader just had to be a selfish douchebag. He could only hope that the boss knew what he was doing.

"So, let's begin, shall we?" The driver rode, pushing on the pedal. Tasha tensed on her spot.

"B-Begin what?" She found herself asking, just to say hello to the hole once again.

"Sure, let's play that game, and then we immediately plug the cartridge of the sequel where I fuckin blow your brains off." He said calmly, like he was down either way. Tasha shivered, tensing even more.

"O-Oh, now I remember. You mean _that_ thing."

"Yeah, whatever, just get _down_ to business." He gestured his gun toward his pants, more specifically, where a certain something awaiting for her expected _job_.

Tasha gulped. She might have observed, but she couldn't speak out of experience, even if she sounded confident with herself back then. Tasha found herself more nervous and scared than when she suggested the idea in the first place. She did not want to continue, but what was she suppose to do?

Although, she could always just have him shoot her. It would be the easier way out, but she had a feeling the average human being would have broken long time ago though, if they were in her shoes. She was shocked to find herself still sane throughout her life up to this point. Sanity may have been her downfall when she tried tying the rope around her neck. It was the world, wasn't it? The world who wanted to see her suffer, even now. She hated every single moment of her life, well, besides the moments around Konami of course.

He was probably the one that was keeping her from doing something 'stupid' right now perhaps. If only she had not met him, then that piece of metal would have done a quick visit to her brain and out the other side, or wherever the bastard wanted to release it at. He kept her sane. He was the _only_ one that she was looking forward to the most right now.

She didn't care about her life, because it literally meant nothing without _him_. But did really she wish to had not met him in the first place? Was it really worth the trouble? Was _he_ really worth the trouble?

Of course he was! He may not be able to show empathy on her past, but he had sure as hell done a lot for her in her eyes, if not, more than anyone had before. If he could put up with her and try to improve her future, then the least she could do was show her gratitude by not practically committing suicide.

She needed to do it.

For him.

She exhaled, scooting over slightly toward the man with the gun, her body twisting a bit to get in position. She leaned downward with a frown, her head inching closer to the zipper. Her hand trembled as it took it's time.

"Today, bitch, today!"

"S-Sorry," she said, "b-but technique shouldn't be rushed, it takes time.". Suddenly, they hit a road bump, and she fell down on the uncomfortable bulge.

"Hah! Serves you right. Now get on with it otherwise I'll paint that seat of yours red." Tasha heard him say, glancing back up to the hole before averting back down. Her heart was racing at an accelerated rate, her throat stuck in her stomach. She had gotten this far, she couldn't screw it up just because she was frightened or nervous as fuck. She couldn't! But she didn't want to do it either. Wasn't there another way out?

"Oh my god, are ya seriously taking me for a shit right now, bitch?!" She heard the safety trigger going off, and she instinctively sped up temporarily. Her hand was now on the material. Her eyes went closed for a minute, not believing what she was about to do right now. "You playin me for a fool huh? Cause this is the most shittiest technique I've ever-" he suddenly agnized the crossroad's light turning red, forcing his foot on the brake.

She shot forward, banging her head against the front, her vision momentarily going blurry as she laid there, her body catching up to reality. A small trickle of blood tickled the last of her senses that could correspond.

"Oh, just die then." He simply stated, and just before he could pull the trigger, Tasha recovered and attempted to halt him.

"Wait!" She pleaded, gaining ground and getting back to her seat and quickly made to unzip his pants that seemed to have transparent twins.

She closed twice to adjust her vision.

"Now that's more like it."

'I really am a fucking chicken, huh?' She thought, realizing she was indeed scared to die. 'I don't deserve to live. Just pull the god damn trigger already!'

As if on cue, she heard a familiar voice. A voice she thought she wouldn't be able to hear anymore. Was she hearing things? Probably. But she needed to be sure of it. She sat up, looked through the window and saw him.

Her only friend.

Her body was flooded with relief and joy, knowing that all she needed to do was to get out and escape. If only the door wasn't locked, the unlock button on his side of the truck. But then the children that accompanied her came into mind. She couldn't just leave them like this, right? She had to save them as well. But how? The windows were tinted, and probably sound proof. Even so, she barely could get away herself, so how could Tasha be able to save herself AND the others?

She had to think of something, and what she thought seemed crazy at it's least judicial feet. So crazy that it might actually work. She stared to her right, pass the man and through the window, noticing that Sector Security's HQ was right next to them.

"Oh no, security!" She pointed out, the driver turning his head in panic, seeing the arrival of Sector Security through the building.

"Oh shit!" At that instance, he unknowingly placed the pistol on top of the deskboard and was about to put himself in a position of aggressive driving, both hands on the wheel. In the heat of the moment, he had obviously forgotten that the windows were tinted enough to compensate their presence. Tasha's eyes flew on the gun, and swiped it as fast as she could.

"Let go of the pedal!" Her voice cracked up with nerves more so than her shivering hands, pointing the dangerous object at his face of surprise. The touch of metal making her uncomfortable, knowing that she literally had the power in her hands to decide whether he lives or die.

He stared at her for a moment, took in the gun's aim before chuckling. "You don't know how to use that thing."

"Wanna bet?" She tried sounding confident, but her current position had gotten the best of her. Despite her failure, the leader frowned, backing up a few inches.

"Alright, alright, you crazy bitch."

"Konami!" She shouted, eyes not leaving his. "Konami!" She shouted again. She took a quick glance before gazing back at her target. So it was sound proof as well. Damn! She had to break the window then. But Tasha had to be quick about it; she couldn't give him an opening. There was no telling if she would be able to break glass like that with her bare hands though, so her best option was to use as much force as possible.

She swung the handle of the gun toward the backside of her, the driver easily depicting it as he tried grabbing it off of her, but caught her wrist, the firearm and Tasha's grip departing. The window shattered, it's debris making way for the object's exiting velocity.

"Ah, let go!" She flexed her leg and kicked him in his shin, forcing him to cry out in sudden pain, losing grip. She stared back at Red Hat, barely picking up the subtle movement of his lips.

"T-Tasha?"

 **-5Ds-**

"Tasha!" Konami noticed the accelerating performance of the vehicle his unexpected friend was in. He tried sprinting for it, but it made a break for it at a speed he could not conquer. "Damn it! Yusei!" He rushed toward the teen and his friend, a look of confusion and concern and the another of apathy, respectively.

"We gotta go! Get on, you can explain later." Yusei revved, zooming down the lane after Konami jumped on and just before an officer could catch them, along with his comrades.

"Follow that truck!" Konami stated.

"I'm on it!" The crab-haired turbo duelist obliged, shifting gears as he homed in on the speeding vehicle.

Konami held on tight to the girl's waist as he continued the discomfort coming from the position he was in. He grimaced, Tasha's look of fear and horror burnt in his mind. She had to be in some sort of trouble, he just knew it. But when did it happen was the question? Who was her captor? Red Hat shook his head. It didn't matter. What did matter was rescuing Tasha. 'They better have hospital insurance after I'm done with them, whoever they are!' A voice rung through his head as he growled momentarily, a subtle light red glow burning in his eyes.

For a second there, Konami lost track of where he was, for some odd reason, but after observing his barely depictable blurry surroundings, the glow dispersed, and Red Hat was, for a lack of a better term, in his right mind once again.

Sooner than later, the truck had begun swerving slightly at random intervals, like it's driver was drunk or unlicensed. Konami could only assume that Tasha was fighting for her life.

Poor girl. She didn't deserve none of this. If only he had been more concerning and less distracted by other shit, then he may have been able to think and check up on her. Seriously, what was he thinking?!

The back entrance suddenly shot up in a swift manner, revealing guys with iron devices of some sort in their hands, along with the frightful expressions of scared little children.

Now, Konami was not really someone who judged or assume something with a low amount of evidence or anything to go by. But seeing those kids had given him the assumption of the untrackable Psychic Trafficking group.

Were they the people? The group that Konami was told to look for? He grimaced once more, disliking the sad expressions and poor condition the younglings were in.

"Hang on!" Yusei shouted through the engine, the two behind him doing just that as he took lean after lean to dodge as much objects as possible. Thank goodness they did not have any firearms. Not to take anything away from Yusei's driving skills, but the controversy in the front seats gave him the advantage in a way, with Tasha being battered each time she tried to intervene.

Bloody marks were now visible on her face, her clothes were torn on different ends and her lip thick due to a good wallop. But despite it all, she continued to interject, doing her best to stop the vehicle.

"Stop doing that! You're going to kill us all!"

But she didn't listen, and bit down on his arm, teeth dug deep in his skin, the taste of warm liquid rushing through her taste buds.

"Ah! Fuck! Damn you, you little piece of shit!" He cried out, banging his rock hard knuckles against her head in a constant rhythm, each strike stronger and more unbearable than the last. Her mind began to slowly lose consciousness, but she kept her teeth in there, practically digging even deeper. Red ran like a waterfall, fist jerking up and down like an unstoppable machine, the girl as stubborn as ever.

She didn't aim for it, but somehow, and she didn't know how though, Tasha had dug so deep that she literally had stolen a piece of him, his skin, veins, muscle and inner organs inside her bloody mouth, before she spat it out for another round.

"AAHH!" He cried out, the pain sending his left arm in a state of numbness, the man now only capable of turning with one hand. But he lost all sense of sanity, letting go of his control over the truck and leaped onto Tasha, his hand wrapped around her neck in a tight squeeze. "You fuckin bitch! Die already!"

Head bruised to a state of sub-consciousness, Tasha fought for her life in a half manner of care and apathy. She clawed, kicked, punched, struggled with as much energy she had left. But her vision was growing dark, her movement now subtle and weak. She was in a panic for air, but couldn't receive any. She placed her hands on his arm, the leader pushing his big hand against her neck with force, his nails practically digging in her skin just as she did him.

Her eyes rolled behind her head, her face turning blue and her lips turning purple. She tried inhaling like a fish on land. She failed. She tried exhaling like a relieved human she wished she was. She failed. She tried calling for help...

...She failed that too...

Was this really it? Was this the moment she had been waiting for all these years? To die? To finally lose her life?

Tasha had been bruised, beaten, brain-damaged, tortured, used, spat on, been called by many names, been defeated, been thrown away, been toyed with, been... been... everything! Now, the moment had finally arrived. She would laugh right about now, knowing that life never treated her fairly. When she wanted to die, she was denied. When she didn't wanted to die, she was denied. Unfortunately, she couldn't laugh either.

She failed at everything she did after all, even living. Thank goodness she couldn't fail 'dying' right now, right?

A sudden tear ran down her blue cheek, the salty liquid holding the thought of the one person she thought she could trust, and yet, failed her as well in the end.

Could she at least say goodbye to him? Hah! Fat chance.

 _Failure_ should've been her name, not Tasha...

Before her eyes could come to a close, before her body could even shut off, before her soul could leave, before her troubles could hit a dead-end, God had granted her, her wish to speak. To mutter. To mumble softly. To give way her finally word...

"...Ko-na-mi..."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **End of Chapter**

 ***Sigh* Well, this chapter was certainly depressing to write. But, oh well, it is what it is.**

 **Is Tasha really finish? Was that it? Is that how she exits Hero's Call once and for all?**

 **Find out in the next chapter of Hero's Call!**

 **No AlterWorld moment this time around, but probably would next time though.**

 **Cheers!**


	9. The Wonderful Aftermath

**Hello all, and welcome to another Chapter of Hero's Call!**

 **Arc 01**

 **Chapter 09**

 **The Wonderful AfterMath**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A lone person of exposed skin slowly drifted aimlessly through the abyss. Blinded by her closed eyelids, a small spark of light that soon took the form of a more brighter and larger scale of it's original appearance could not have been seen by her in that moment.

But soon her vision fluttered open at a steady pace, the light had seemed to be absorbing her in it's origins. She slowly got closer with each second, unable to resist or comply. She was the air that roamed freely as living beings breathed in it's elements.

It happened so suddenly though, but she had somehow depicted the appearing form of a force she could not quite comprehend or describe. All she knew was that it prevented her from entering the light, and soon, a silent flash was seen.

 **-5Ds-**

Tasha slowly regained consciousness, a blank ceiling was the first to say hello. She blinked rapidly, absorbing the appearance of a fluorescent light in the room she could not familiarize. The girl turned her head to the side, seeing nothing but cupboards and a ticking clock on the wall.

01:13AM

Tasha turned the other way, her eyes not really searching or expecting anything in particular, other than answers to her unanswered questions, until she saw a person with a familiar red hat on. They slept peacefully on a chair, their head resting on the bed she laid on.

Her eyelids were not capable at the moment to go wide, but her eyes had only shown her surprise and relief composure through her lifeless body that was hooked up with multiple tubes.

"K-Konami...?" She barely said. Though it almost had no volume to it, it was enough to startle the expected sleepy head to jerk slightly and lift his head from his slumber.

His eyes were lazy, but his sudden smile was enough to send his joy through to her. "Hey sleepy head, how ya holdin up?"

Tasha couldn't help but think that it was funny hearing that from someone who had been sleeping as well. Regardless, she shook it off. "I'm fine, I guess. Where are we?"

"We in the hospital. You were in an accident. Can you remember?" Red Hat asked, the pink haired girl cerebrating on the explicandum, the incident slowly coming back to her.

"Yeah, I think so. What happened to the criminals anyway? And the children? Are they okay?"

"Yeah. They were all dealt with. The kids are going to be taken care of through governmental orphanages. For those bastards however, they're in the facility." He then looked down, his face full of sympathy and grief. "I-I'm sorry I wasn't around when I needed to be. I couldn't keep my promise. I thought I could, but I failed. I failed you. I failed myself. I'm just a failure overall. Honestly, I'm no good than anyone else that used you. You don't deserve a friend like me. You deserve more."

"Konami..."

Unknowingly to her, or anyone for that matter, Konami felt like his past was catching up to him. It snickered deviously, feeling his negativity. His self-doubt. His self-fear. They were all coming back to him. And he hated it. He thought it was buried, but it had been resurrected long ago, just waiting to pounce on him. He needed to keep it at bay though. He couldn't let it get to him. He needed to be better, for her especially, even if he had failed, he should try _at least_ to become better than his current status.

But the fact that he broke his promise was a never ending twisting knife that kept hurting his heart no matter how many thoughts he use and try to take it out with.

"Please..." Tears began running down uncontrollably, he couldn't stop it. It hurt either way. "Can you at least find it in your heart to forgive me...?"

"Konami, stop." Tasha said, doing her best to sit up, which wasn't really that difficult than she thought it was. Though her head did throb, along with stings that were bandaged. She placed a hand on his shoulder, his head looking up toward her, tears running down unmanly. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"B-but, but I-"

"Listen to me." She said sternly, surprising herself since she was patched up with bandages here and there, and yet she had the strength to sound serious and move as well. "It's not your fault. We were separated without consent, so there wasn't much you could do. I may be patched up and in the hospital, but at the end of the day, you saved me, and that's what really matters. Noone has ever done so much for me before, and to top it off, you never ask anything in return. So in retrospect, you are better, if not, on a way higher league than anyone of those people that treated me like I'm nothing. You're the only person who actually treats like I'm more than just garbage waiting to be thrown away. Like I'm actually human. That being said, I actually don't deserve you, like you said, but not in the way you think though. Cause you are too good for me. All I can say though is thank you, and thank you for _NOT_ breaking your promise. You protected me from death after all. Truthfully, I'm just grateful I get to see you again, no matter if I'm going to be stuck here a year or a life-time." She had put on the most warmest of smiles she could muster through her faint pain, eyes half-lid as she stared in his shocked expression. It was funny how sudden their roles had switched. Now _she_ was encouraging _him_.

"Wow, I, um, actually don't know what to say. I'm glad to see you alive and okay though, well, maybe not okay. But honestly, I should be the one to thank you for putting up with me."

"Hey, it's what friends do, right?" Tasha really did not know, since she never had one before, but judging friendships she had seen, it was one of the golden rules, right?

Konami smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

They stared at each other for a while, not realizing the hidden awkwardness until Tasha looked away, flushed with embarrassment. Konami didn't however, since he was too dense to realize it anyway. "So... You were here the whole night?"

"Yeah, every night actually. Well, as much as I could get out from the strict doctors though."

"Wait, _every night_? How long was I out then?"

"A couple'ah days. Why? Thought you had grown a beard?" Konami found himself joking through the tension and situation.

Tasha chuckled weakly. "Actually, I thought you might had entered the state of three legs, _grandpa_." She shot back playfully.

Konami couldn't help but laugh, followed by an array of cute giggles from his friend. They entered the staring contest once again, but this time, Konami broke the silence. "Hey."

"Hmm?"

He took her hand in his, Tasha heating up, regardless of his touch being warmer than her colder skin. He tightened the grip, his frown returning. "I promise I will do my best to do better to be there when you need me, okay?"

She smiled genuinely. "Yeah, I know you will."

 **-5Ds-**

A lot had happened to Konami before Tasha had finally woken up.

Being confronted by Divine...

 **-Flashback-**

 _"So you telling me Sector Security have them safe and secure for accompaniment to a proper roof over their heads?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Idiot." Akiza muttered next to him, shaking her head._

 _"What was that?" Konami frowned, glancing at her. Truthfully, he knew what she said, and he had a choice to ask dumbfoundedly or retort aggressively. Other than her gender, Konami wasn't going to stack another negative_ Dark Ruler _on the girl's endless house of Duel Monster cards. She shouldn't put up with his childish remarks as well, so he chose to act like he didn't heard correctly. At least he didn't feel the same way with '_ Rosy _', for some reason. Although, his mood was tempting him._

 _"In any case," Divine spoke, "I guess sending you alone without any means of help against Goodwin's goons was in hindsight, a lack of planning and ignorance on my end, since I knew you were not yet capable of using your unique powers at the time."_

 _Konami grimaced inwardly. Again with the_ power _story._

 _"I don't believe you should blame yourself for Red Hat's nonsensical sciolism and totalitarian infantilism, Mr. Divine. We should not have expected anything more than a messenger's end from him after all,_ if _he could even have done that properly though."_

 _Konami glared forward, his lips twitching for a rebuttal. 'Using big words so I won't understand half the stuff you say, huh? Well... it's working, but I won't admit it though.'_

 _"Regardless, I'm afraid I cannot tell you more than you already know about your past, my dear Konami, since you didn't hold up your end of your bargain. But don't worry, we'll meet again for another arrangement, I can tell. Until then, Konami."_

 _Red Hat sighed._

 **-Flashback-**

Being confronted by Mr. Goodwin...

 **-Flashback-**

 _"So you couldn't get anything out of Divine then?"_

 _"That's only because you had the audacity to take the children out of his reach." Konami folded his arms, slouching in his chair with an attitude that told others around him that he wasn't in the mood for more bullshit than he had already received._

 _Goodwin frowned. "That's not my decision, Konami-kun."_

 _"Don't_ kun _me," he glared, "and what are you talkin bout? You're the head of New Domino, for Horakhty's sake!"_

 _"That may be true, but the public expects the best out of me, Konami. You had drawn too much attention than you should have. Doing it in front of the masses like that. It was already witnessed that we saved them, and if word went out we lost sight or grip of them to the wrong hands, then it would ruin our image as a whole. Yes, we could just state that we had send them out for Orphanages as they already are to be since they are unwanted Psychics from families who had rejected them in the beginning, but you do not understand. It's more complicated than just tongue and cheek. This Human Trafficking group is one of the top secretive and well hidden ones out there. We finally putting them behind bars had caught the attention of several news networks, and they expect legitimate preparations and proof of registration of the designated Orphanages, which needs to be done when assigning children from governmental hands."_

 _"But as just you said about the families, society doesn't care about people like them! They treat them like fucking animals!" Konami's temper was rising, not just from the powerless influence the_ powerful _minister had over the poorly treated minors, but also because the same people that didn't gave two shits about others who were even the slightest different than them, were being taken into consideration. They all made him sick to his stomach. Fuck them! Fuck them all! They were no good than those jerks who had hospitalized Tasha._

 _"Do you?"_

 _"Of course!"_

 _"Do your friends?"_

 _Konami flinched. "Why would I even hang out with people like that in the first place?!"_

 _"Then it's safe to say that there are some out there who cares." He turned toward the window, hands formally behind his back. "Not to mention Sector Security. The majority of them took the job not to play around with cards, but to do the right thing. You should at least know that. Do not worry though, by doing the right thing, I will not target your friend, regardless if she was in medical hands or not."_

 _Konami looked down, his rage slowly cooling down. That last piece of reassurance had really calmed his stress. She had gone through enough that she did not need his shit as well. He had done all of this in the first place for her safety after all. Looking back, Red Hat realized that he had been getting worked up for the migration of the children to the insides of Divine's palms. He should have been grateful that they were actually going to be safe, hopefully not sent to Orphanages such as Tasha's though, but overall, out of evil hands' reach. Konami couldn't believe he was going on over their fate. It made him sick, and made him hate himself further as a person. What was going on with him?_

 **-Flashback-**

Being confronted by a random reporter...

 **-Flashback-**

 _"Hey there." A female with swirly glasses entered the hospital room, Konami averting to her in unfamiliarity._

 _"Ur, hey... Can I help you?" He sat up from his slouching form, attention now off from the resting Tasha._

 _"Um, yeah. But, um, can I speak to you outside though?" She gestured behind her, feeling the air of tension inside the room. She did not want to interrupt, but she had to get a quote from him before Angela did. She couldn't lose to her again. Besides, an opportunity to have an interview with a citizen like her who helped put the lock on the awaiting cage for the infamous trafficking group, was something she just couldn't pass up._

 _"Well..." He stared back at Tasha with concern, "...I guess?" He sounded unsure, but stood up nonetheless. When he closed the door behind him, he glanced at the orange-jacket wearing female with a hand in his jeans. "Knowing you dragged me all the way out the room, I don't assume you need any directional help?"_

 _"No. It's actually about the incident of the Psy-Fi Trafficking group."_

 _"Psy-Fi?"_

 _"You know, the group you stopped a day ago. They called themselves the Psy-Fi group."_

 _"Cool name." Konami stated sarcastically, which Carly picked up. "What bout em?"_

 _"Well, I would like to ask you a few questions on the matter."_

 _Konami frowned. "I reckon you a news reporter then?"_

 _"Yeah. So, if you would kindly-"_

 _"No can do." He shook his head._

 _"Wait, what? Why?"_

 _"I'm not in the mood to scratch your anxious itch."_

 _"But-"_

 _"I said no." He narrowed his eyebrows, sounding more sternly._

 _"You can't cower out. Plus, it would help lift the burden of holding it all on your shoulders."_

 _"You speak English, but you don't understand it?" He asked uncharacteristically._

 _Carly narrowed her eyebrows through her glasses. "Look, I understand you went through a lot when going all hero-ie on them, so what can I do to have you open up to me?"_

 _"Nothing." He said boredly, sighing afterward when he understood his difficult behavior. "Look, whoever you are-"_

 _"My name's Carly." She smiled, mainly out of forceful kindness over his bad attitude._

 _"...Carly then. I'm just not in the mood. Maybe some other time, okay?"_

 _"But then the incident would be out of date." She complained, "Please, do you need some cards? I have some booster packs here that you might want?"_

 _"Carly," he sighed, "I don't want anything. All I want is some time alone, okay? Please..."_

 _She stared at him for a moment, looking at his face, eyes covered by his Red Cap. "Fine," she sighed, "maybe tomorrow?"_

 _Konami deadpanned._

 _"...Pretty please?" She squinted her lower eyelids in anxiety._

 _Still, he deadpanned, her attempted puppy eyes amusing him from the inside against his will. He sighed in exasperation. "Fine."_

 _"Awesome!" She cheered, "I really appreciate it!"_

 _"Yeah, yeah, sure... whatever you say..."_

 **-Flashback-**

It sure as hell beats searching for guys that were not on the radar. Though, he didn't care, as long as Tasha was still breathing.

A few days had passed, and her check ups had shown her better conditions compared to her previous ones. Surprisingly, she had no broken bones, except for her bruised head. But her inner organs were in proper functioning order nonetheless.

She had barely kept herself under control since she couldn't have waited any longer to get back home.

"Ah! I miss you, bed!" She fell flat on her back, feeling the more comfortable mattress compared to the hospital's. It almost made her sleepy, and that said a lot, since she had slept the majority of her time at the medical building.

"Even though you only slept on it once?"

"Uh huh." She sat up, staring at Konami who just locked the front door. "Especially since you were laying next to me, buddy."

"That was only because you were crying for my company, _buddy_." He playfully teased, but then stopped mid-step when he realized what had happened during that day. "Sorry. I spoke without thinking."

"It's okay. No need to get sentimental so early in the day." She waved him off. "Besides, it just goes to show how you are so into doing my every bidding that you would even lay next to a girl you just met that day." She shot back with a wry smile.

Konami smiled back, a chuckle escaping his lips. Though they only hanged out recently, and that was during visiting times at the hospital, she was already acting so casually around him. It made him happy, that her past wasn't affecting her that much compared when he first met the girl. He had vowed to help her feel more confident with herself after all. So seeing her like this really made him think that he was doing something other than not being there for her, at least. If speaking about doing the bidding of others does not cause her to frown in realization that she had done so for the majority of her life up until now, does not show her change in attitude, then Konami did not know what would. "Don't get ahead of yourself too far just yet, Tash."

"Tash?" She tilted her head.

"Yeah. It's just a shorter way of saying your name I guess. Well, for me at least. If you don't like it, then it's not a prob. Tasha's fine too."

"No... no," she smiled shyly, "I like it. Thanks."

Konami chuckled, heading for the kitchen. "For what?"

She clicked her tongue with a smile. "You know what."

"I know what?"

"Stop that." She giggled, Konami chuckled as well.

"Anyway, you hungry?" He called out.

"Yes, please." She nodded, but knew he couldn't see. "Oh, and Konami?"

"Yeah?" He appeared from the waypoint to the kitchen.

"Can we work on my dueling skills when we done, please?"

"Of course!" He smiled brightly, "No need to be modest bout it."

"Sorry."

"No need to apologies either."

"Sorry." Tasha could practically hear Konami sighing from the room next to hers, prompting her to giggle. She was pulling his leg, after all.

 **-5Ds-**

Konami was surprised. Not only was Tasha a quick learner, but also a good duelist. Granted it was the theories and practicals that gave her the boost she needed, but honestly, Red Hat had a difficult time keeping up with her often sudden plays. She made it as if she was out of options at some points in a duel, when suddenly she pulls a rabbit out of her hat. Despite that, any duelist should expect the unexpected, but with Tasha, Konami couldn't help but underestimate.

The deck he helped built for her had really opened doors for his pink-haired friend. That should say a lot since it _was_ a deck _he_ had helped with.

Tasha told him to not go easy on her, and in a way, he could relate to that. Konami would not enjoy winning a duel that someone practically gave him. It wouldn't be progress at all. She wouldn't learn from her mistakes either, so he went all out. Regardless, she had not pull out a 'double you' just yet, which should be understandable, but at least she was enjoying herself.

"C'mon, let's go at it again. I can practically feel that win just waiting for me." She had said, and not recklessly either, since after each duel, Konami and she went through the 'what if's' during that duel, adding and/or removing cards, you know, the fundamentals.

Later, they had left since Red Hat needed his daily Sunshine, much to Tasha's dismay. But she didn't mind though, since she was with him.

Her first true friend.

"Hey, Kon-kun, let's watch a movie!" She gestured to the nearby Theater, their trailing had led them around Tops' side.

"Why? We have TV."

"But that's not wide screen." She whined, Konami taking offense to her statement. "Besides, television doesn't show the latest blockbusters."

"Even if we would, we don't have the DP."

"Oh." She said in an anti-climatic defeat. "Well, what about the Kaiba dome? They have Turbo Duels, right? And watching it would certainly help me understand more about that part of dueling."

"You do have a point there." Konami pondered, before shrugging. "I don't see why not."

"Yay!" She cheered, skipping a distance from Red Hat. "C'mon, Hagure ta Hito _[1]_! Hurry up!"

"Don't go too far, Tash." He sighed. Honestly, Konami felt like he was being over-protective, like a mother and their child. Not that he was female, it was just a simile. She should have her own freedom as an individual, but at the same time, he didn't want anything bad happening to her... again. Though he did not want to jinx it either.

"Hey there!" Konami's ears perked up, a feeling on his mind that it may had been addressed to him. Turning around, he came face-to-face with two familiar faces.

Konami smiled kindly. "Hey, Simon, Kami."

The blue-haired girl simply _hmph_ her face to the side, arms crossed moody.

"Don't mind her, she's just upset that she had to come along with my parents and me for some shopping."

"She seems to be in the same mood each time I'm around." Konami chuckled, reminding himself of Tasha. "Hey, Tash!"

"Hmm?" She skipped to his side, accounting for the presence of the two other figures.

"Tash, meet Simon and Kami, two of my friends from a while ago. Simon, Kami, meet Tasha."

"I'm not your friend..." Kami muttered annoyingly.

"It's nice to meet you, Tasha." Simon nodded politely, stretching out his hand.

"I-It's nice to meet you all as well!" She stuttered, hesitantly taking Simon's hand. Konami could tell she was still not comfortable around others. He couldn't blame her either. But at least she was stoic enough to try. "S-So you all Kon-kun's friends, huh? Figures. Kon-kun here is really a great guy to be around with to say the least."

"Tash..." Konami muttered, feeling uncomfortable on how she had complimented him. It was genuine, he knew that, but he wasn't the one that liked to show off his proclaimed good traits in an arrogant way, even if Tasha's the one doing it.

"I'm not he's friend..." Kami muttered again, but they paid her no mind.

"It's fine, Konami." Simon smiled, "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. In any case, Kami could learn a thing or two from you."

"Hah!" She laughed, turning to address the one in red. "I think you've got it the other way around, nerd. I mean, really, what does dweep over here know that I don't?"

"Duel Monsters?" Konami asked simply, remembering her declining nature of the tradition.

Kami flinched in surprise. "B-Be-sides that! Plus, Duel Monsters is just a waste of time!"

"How come?" Konami asked calmly, placing his hands in his jacket's pockets nonchalantly.

"It doesn't get you anywhere! Studying to become a doctor, now that's important! Why play a stupid card game if you can save someone's _life_?"

"You have a point there." He said, surprising Simon and Tasha, since they expected Konami to stand by what he loved to do best.

"Hah! See? Told ya!"

"But that doesn't mean it's any insignificant than any other occupation out there, including being a doctor." He snapped back. "Duel Monsters had changed lives for the better. They allow complete strangers to bond a friendship they thought they would never have. They allow the people that are passionate about it to expose themselves from their shells of isolation. It's more than just a card game, it can be your life as well."

Kami chuckled hysterically. "That's hilarious."

Konami sighed. "It's your point of view, so I can't change how you see it. But don't forget what I told you."

"What?" Kami glared threateningly, "That card games are nothing but a waste of time? That they ruin lives? That they bring war? Hurt others? Used by Psychics that can kill people? Let parents tell their daughter that they cannot play Duel Monsters? That it's insignificant and a waste of precious time? That their daughter should study being a doctor and forces her to drop out of Duel Academy and pushes her to pursue said studies? That their daughter has no say in it? Is that what you told me? Cause all I hear is a dweep speaking like he worships that same, s-stupid card game like it's some god! News flash: It's not!" She swiftly twirled around, hiding her cracked up voice as she stormed her way down the pavement, leaving the three behind.

"W-What was that about?" Tasha asked, still shocked at the surprisingly dramatic speech Kami gave them, more specifically, to Konami.

"I have to go." Simon stated, "Need to make sure she doesn't do anything foolish or get herself lost. Nice meeting you, Tasha. I'll see ya guys later." He waved at the two, leaving as well.

Konami narrowed his eyes, still focused on the path Kami went.

 **-5Ds-**

Konami really had a knack for getting himself tangled up in situations he should be having no relations of. Honestly, he and Tasha was just trying to have a good time...

 **-Flashback-**

 _"Wow, that Turbo duel rocked!" Tasha pumped her fists up in the air in satisfaction, walking out of the stadium with her Red Hat friend._

 _"I guess so..." Konami looked down, deep in thought. Sure, the fact that he saw Jack Atlas in action live for the first time was certainly memorable, especially since he defeated his opponent with an OTK. Poor guy, he didn't stand a chance. Besides that, something else was on his mind._

 _"Hmm?" She turned to Konami, noticing his silent thoughts and pondering expression. "What's wrong, Kon-kun?"_

 _"Huh?" He looked up, "Oh, nothing actually. Sorry, I was thinking about something."_

 _"Is it about that girl? What was her name again... Kamu?"_

 _"...Kami, and, Yeah..." Konami nodded, actually surprised how easy she read him. Was she just that good, or was he just that obvious? "It's just that, well, I know she and I didn't really speak to each other that much, and our conversations were mainly about how she despises me for some reason, but I can't help but feel like I turned on a switch in her that I should not have."_

 _Tasha stared at him for a while with a quizzical look._

 _"Sorry," Konami scratched the back of his head, "I'm probably not making sense, am I?"_

 _"No, I total get it." She waved him off, though she wasn't one hundred percent sure about that. "Though, I only met her for a few minutes, I could only assume she has personal issues, judging from how emotional she'd gotten during her speech after all. But as Simon said, he got her back if anything goes wrong, so you shouldn't assert yourself, well, not yet actually. The thing is I know you want to help, but maybe all she really needs is some time alone."_

 _Konami smiled. "Yeah, I guess you right." He chuckled at how she understood the situation so easily. "Look at you, Tash from CSI, using her detective skills to unravel the mystery of Kami the enigma."_

 _"CSI's Crime Scene Investigation, silly." She giggled. "Unless Kami's a suspect for-"_

 _"Onii-Chan_ [2] _!" A loud sound practically vibrated the Earth the two stood on. Before Konami could turn to glance at the source, he was aggressively tackled to the ground by something, or someone that felt like a freakin bull dozer._

 _Right in his lower body._

 _"Argh!" He coughed, the wind knocked out of him as he tried regaining his composure, staring down at the culprit who had done the supposed Car Crash._

 _It was a girl. But not just any girl, a_ little _girl!_

 _"What the?"_

 _"Onii-Chan, why did you run away from me?!"_

 _"Run away? Onii-Chan? What are you talking about? And could you get off from me, please?"_

 _"Okay!" She chirped, letting go of him as she stood up, Konami following suit._

 _Tasha just stared with a confused expression. "Is she your little sister, Kon-kun?"_

 _"No, of course not. Well, at least I think so..." Truthfully, he couldn't be certain though, especially since Divine had plagued his mind with a past he could not decipher. For all he knew, Red Hat could have a long lost brother as well._

 _"There you are, Daisy." Another voice inserted itself, the male source stopping in front of the trio. "Stop patronizing others, otherwise I'm going to leave you behind."_

 _The black-haired girl pouted. "This is exactly why I would rather prefer hanging out with strangers than with you, Onii-Chan. I mean really, you could at least try to show some sort of jealousy through that boring personality of yours." She crossed her arms upsettingly._

 _"Please," he chuckled nonchalantly, "I would be grateful to God if he allowed me to have time away from you if that were the case. Unfortunately, I have to bring you home, so come along before mom and dad gets mad."_

 _"No, I'm not going anywhere with you, Teronii-Chan." She wrapped her little arms around Konami's in a tight attempt, sticking her tongue out to him._

 _"Wait, what's going on here?" Konami had to ask, feeling like he was being put on the spot without his consent._

 _"Sorry," the brunette teen shook his head, "my sister here supposedly wants someone to play with."_

 _"Cause you don't want to!" She protested with narrowed eyebrows._

 _"So, she goes around tugging at others for attention?" Tasha concluded, "That doesn't sound safe."_

 _"I just want an Onii-Chan that would play with me!" The little minor whined._

 _"That shouldn't give you a reason to drag others into your needy problems." The guy sighed._

 _"Wait, I got an idea!" The youngster chirped. "You guys can duel for me!"_

 _"But I don't... but I didn't..." Konami sighed._

 _"If Teronii-Chan wins, then I'll go with him. But if Onii-Chan here wins, then I'm staying with him. Deal?"_

 _"Deal." Konami said._

 _"Wait, what?" The girl's brother asked in surprise. "So you really want her, huh? Well, sorry to break it to you but I need to bring her home."_

 _"Then beat me then." Konami raised his Duel Disk..._

 _A few minutes later..._

...Before lowering it once more.

"What!? How could you do that!?" The girl shouted in exasperation.

"How can I do what?" Konami crossed his arms, playing dumbfounded.

"You literally ended your turns without playing a single card, Onii-Chan!"

"C'mon," her brother called, "It's time to go home."

"Can I at least get Onii-Chan's name?" She stared up with her big, sparkling eyes, practically hallucinating him.

Regardless, Konami answered calmly. "Konami. Yours?"

"Name's Terence." The brunette asserted himself.

"My name's Daisy!" The small girl chirped happily. "Bye-bye, Konii-Chan, and next time, duel properly, okay?"

"What a pair." Tasha giggled as she stood beside Konami, watching the two leave.

"Yeah, no kidding..." He sighed with relief. They were just about to leave, when suddenly, he saw a familiar colored jacket. It's banana brightness calling his name through the wandering citizens around it. He slowly turned his head toward the source, a feeling of surprise and disbelief running through his veins.

Was it really true? Was she really here? In New Domino?

"Kon-kun?" Tasha glanced at where he was staring at. "What you looking at?"

Konami's smile grew wide. "It's really her."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **End of Chapter**

 **Sorry if this chapter's kinda boring. But I felt like I was linking a continuous chain of problematic events that I really felt I needed to break. So, I decided on a simple chapter on Konami and Tasha, which, seemed okay, I guess?**

 **Anyway, the next chapter should round off the First Arc, so expect something climatic-like or whatever for next time, if I can actually do that right, anyway.**

 **Anyhow, thanks for the views so far. I didn't really expect my first story to interest this many people. Thanks for reading, and I'll see ya next time.**

 **Cheers!**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **TRANSLATION**

 **[1] Hagure ta Hito: Slowpoke**

 **[2] Onii-Chan: Older Brother**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **AlterWorld 05**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey, Akiza. How you doing lately?" Simon greeted.

"Do not speak to me." Akiza walked pass him nonchalantly, leaving a non-surprised Simon behind.

"Akiza." Yusei nodded politely, watching the girl grimace as she walked by.

"Hello, Akinee-Chan!" Daisy chirped happily as Akiza grimaced further.

"Um, hello, Akiza." Luna waved, but the woman in question just sighed in annoyance.

"Hi, Akiza!" Leo greeted.

"Hey, Akiza." Terence nodded.

"Hey, whoever you are." Kami looked away in apathy.

The green-haired girl just stared blankly.

Akiza's eye was twitching uncontrollably, slowly sitting down in contained anger. She was about to burst, she could feel it. It was only a matter of time. She just needed another to unbutton the button of her almost loosened rage.

Unfortunately for Red Hat, he entered at the wrong time. "Hey there, Rosy, what'cha-"

Akiza snapped, swiftly slapping her Ace Monster on her Duel Disk with a battle cry as it absorbed a blast that was ready to fire.

"What did I-" it imploded, sending the Red wielding duelist in the sky. "Konami's blasting off for the first time!"


	10. The Road to the Untroubled Tournament

**Hello all, and welcome to another chapter of Hero's Call!**

 **Arc 01**

 **Chapter 10**

 **The Road to the Untroubled Tournament**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Konami's smile grew wide. "It's really her. Rie, hey!" He waved joyfully, the blonde swirling in hearing her name being used. Her quizzical expression landed on him, and immediately brightened into a wide smile of her own.

"Is that...? Reddo! Hi! How ya doin?!" She asked excitedly, staring at his hand he reached out with.

"I'm doing great, thanks- argh!- f-for... asking..." He breathed after being bear-hugged by the skinny, but strong, beautiful woman before him.

"No need for modest handshakes, dummy." She chuckled. "We're friends, remember? Or have you forgotten already?"

"Of course not! How could I? Anyway, how ya doin? Haven't seen you since Duel Academy."

"I'm doing great actually, thanks for asking. Just here for the upcoming tournament, that's all."

"Tournament? You mean, the Fortune Cup?" Konami tilted his head. Judging her statement, she had only came to town recently, so Red Hat wondered if there was more of the simplest of reasons for her to actually come all the way to New Domino _just_ for the tournament? Well, he knew her as a competitive person just like him- always searching for a challenge- _that_ Konami could be sure of. But their friendship through Duel Academy had shown him that she had more secrets than the maximum capacity of Sector Security's Confiscation Vault, and that said a lot. Then again, how could Konami know if there was another motive behind her words? Especially since it had been so long since he last saw her.

The day she decided to drop out...

Anyhow, the red wearing duelist could simply be overthinking it. Wouldn't be the first time anyway...

"Anyway," Rie dragged, noticing Konami's usual pondering expression, "I see we have company."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." He apologized, mainly toward Tasha for his ignorance of her presence. Honestly, did he not just promise to be more aware of the pink-haired girl? Ai yai yai... "I don't believe you two met before. This here's Hikari, she's one of my closest friends from Duel Academy."

"Please to meet'chya!" Hikari held a hand out genuinely, a cheerful smile across her peach skin.

Tasha stared at it for a while, then looked back at Hikari hesitantly. "Urm, same here. My name's T-Tasha..." She took the kind gesture with a forced smile.

"Tasha, huh? Nice name. Wait, _friend_? So you haven't found a bride yet, huh Reddo?" She placed her hands on her hips, a sly smirk pasted on her expression.

Konami sweatdropped. "N-Not this again! I told you already, Rie, I'm not really into all of that lovey dovey what-you-ma-call-it."

"Maybe that's why you were so depressed during your First Year."

"That wasn't the reason at all!" Konami growled.

"If you say so, Reddo!" She shrugged with an inward sigh. "Speaking of red, I could have sworn you would have changed your color of clothing once you had graduated."

"And I see you still stuck up on Ra Yellow merchandise." Red Hat shot back.

"Not really Duel Academy clothing, but, oh well, I guess some things never change, huh? What 'bout you? I heard you've taken quite the trip ' _Around the World in Eighty Days_ ' from your girlfriend."

Tasha's eyes shot open a bit in surprise.

"Girlfriend? What on earth...?"

"Forgotten already? Alexis Rhodes, dummy."

"We were never together." Konami declined dully.

"Even after Cubid did his magic?" She raised a suspicious eyebrow, a devious smirk growing ever so slightly.

"S-So you even remember that, huh?" Konami sighed. "That wasn't even consensual and you know it, Rie."

"Oh c'mon, Reddo. Deep down, she only backed away cause you were too chicken to reciprocate. Speaking of chickening out, are ya gonna be participating in the Fortune Cup?"

"Not sure." Konami shrugged. "I mean, I don't see why I should even bother. I've had enough experience in Street Duels here to know that a few steps only would easily mean a challenge around the nearby corner."

"So you _are_ chickening out." She crossed her arms in confirmation. "That's unlike you, though."

"I haven't _even_ entered or agreed to enter yet!" He glared, before sighing. A small smirk soon crawled on his lips. "Honestly, Rie, if you really wanted me to beat you again, you could just ask."

Rie chuckled highly. "Is that so? Then you wouldn't mind taking me on in front of a bunch'ah people, right?"

Konami sighed for the millionth time. "Fine. I'll enter, you Fiendish user, you."

"Excellent!" She chirped excitedly, much more than needed, before averting to Tasha. "And you, Tasha? Interested in testing your luck against others in a tournament?"

"Oh..." Her body shivered, a slight image of her duel with Kazura flashing through her vision. "I... well, ur-"

"It's totally fine if you aren't." Hikari waved her hesitation away. "I fully understand Duel Monsters isn't for everyone."

"T-That's not it!" She raised her voice in defense, but covered her mouth when she realized how loud she became.

"Then you in? Great! The more the merrier, I always say. Or to be accurate, the more butts to kick, the better." She made to turn, flashing the pair one last smirk. "Anyway, I gotta get goin. I'll be seeing ya two numbskulls 'round, 'k? Oh, 'n Reddo?"

"Yeah?"

"Please try to hold on until _our_ duel, okay?" She winked cutely, before she was lost in the pedestrians around her.

Konami smiled, a subtle chuckle made it's way through his voice box. "You too."

 **-5Ds-**

At the huge Penthouse of richness, was Yusei gazing at the closed door he just knocked on. He had made a mental note to check up on the girl in green. More specifically, green hair. After the whole incident at Sector Security, she had become more stoic than anything else. Complying when needed. It was like a new light of life was switched on in her head. Which also made him wonder whatever happened between her and Konami was actually intentional and not accidental.

The shockwave.

He wanted to know more, since _that_ act was the _only_ real motion of hurt and pain she had been involved in that seemed to connect her in the path of a threat. Not that Yusei was pointing any fingers to anyone in particular, since he had not the single deepest bond with Konami or her for that matter- so the blame could go either way- but the Turbo Duelist could not help but be a bit biased from the inside toward the girl due to her being out of space. Besides, why would Konami shock himself? Not to mention he was an ordinary duelist just as Yusei was.

Well, as far as ordinary went. Yusei still found the whole vein popping, arm dislocating pain during his duel with Jack some time ago to be quite suspicious. Especially since Jack himself had _coincidentally_ felt the same thing. Could it be the _alien_ girl's doing as well? She did appear during their fatal duel and when the pain had seemed like it reached it's climax however. Then again, she didn't actually touched them as she had done with Konami. Well, it was the other way around, but that was despite the point. Regardless, she was an enigma Yusei had to uncover.

He's speculations were cut short when the door swung open, revealing an energetic Leo. "Yusei! You're finally here! Quick, come in! You're not going to believe what you're going to see."

"Hey, Leo." He greeted even after his curiosity was on the aforementioned scene Leo was eager for him to see. "What do you mean? What is it?"

"Just c'mon and you'll see what I mean!" He ran in, followed by the much slower Yusei who took his time. It could just be something anti-climatic, so Yusei didn't wanted to put that much energy and trouble to just end up being disappointed in a way at the end. Then again, Leo seemed more excited than the usual.

What Yusei saw next surprised and practically shocked him through the way he came in, in the first place. The girl in question, eyes closed, sat next to an astonished Luna, who couldn't take her eyes off of what the older female was doing.

The teenage girl was glowing green, with a flow of visible electricity on top of her. An array of Electrical Appliances levitated and flowed in a rhythmic motion. Kettles, microwaves, even ovens were taking a ride above the supposedly causing woman.

"What the..." Yusei trailed off, not believing his eyes.

"I know, right?!" Leo smiled, watching the situation with the teen.

"When did this happen?"

"A few days ago." Luna answered, waving at the boy, even if it was past the greeting phase, and that Yusei was too busy being dazzled to even wave back. Though, he listened distinctively. "It's amazing, huh?"

"It's certainly... unique..." The teen couldn't find the proper exciting word through his current mindset. "Are you not worried that it might fall on you?"

"Nah!" Leo smirked confidently, "Well, at the beginning, yes. But she seems to be able to control them perfectly without a problem. She can even plug them back in! But that's just a small thing of what she can _really_ do."

"Small thing?" Yusei sounded surprised, especially since Leo just stated so confidently that _this_ was a _small thing_. "What else is there then?"

"Well, she seems to have an electric current flowing through her body." Luna tried explaining the gist of it. "So she seem to have the ability to send current through other appliances. Maybe anything for that matter."

"Send electricity through other objects?" Yusei couldn't help but think back at the Confiscation Vault, when Konami had been zapped like water. But as Luna just said, it was through appliances that uses electricity. Does that mean Konami was... hah! Of course not. That would just be ridiculous. Especially by judging Luna's tone, it seemed like an uncertain hypothesis. So the teenage girl might have the ability to electrocute _anything_ she touches. Still, she was out of batteries- still, a lack of a better term- during that time. Either way, there had to be more layers underneath the silver lining.

"Yusei, you okay?" Leo slightly nudged the ideal duelist.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure." He stared back at the girl, who finally stopped glowing as the green-haired girl put all of the home's belongings back in place.

"Anyway, you are gonna enter the Fortune Cup, right Yusei?"

"Yes. Why ask?"

"Just checking, since Luna here's eager to enter as well."

The preteen in question narrowed her eyebrows at that. "Don't even joke like that, Leo."

"But I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I don't even want to participate."

"But you received an invitation. So you must go." He tried reasoning.

"That's not compulsory..." She muttered back with a sigh.

"Wait, an invitation?" Yusei asked curiously. "You mean, from Goodwin?"

"Well, yeah. He is the host after all." Leo replied. The crab-haired teen couldn't help but suspect something sinister underneath the not so obviously unequivocal request. Then again, he could just be overthinking it. Still... "Anyway, you have to go and show the other competitors that they shouldn't mess with the duo of Leo and Luna!" He pumped his fist in anxiety, but Luna just dismissed him with a sigh.

What was she going to do with him? "I'm stepping out for a while." She said nonchalantly, hands in her pockets with a dismissive smile and nod to Yusei before leaving the residence.

Leo blinked. "Was I really _that_ obnoxious?"

 **-5Ds-**

"Hey there, Konami." A familiar face smiled as they approached the two casually.

Konami instantly recognized the feminine voice as he and Tasha turned around to face her. "Carly? Hey, how've you been?". Konami intended the question to be general, not anything more since she was not really considered a friend. Though, she did visit him occasionally during Tasha's hospital days, if only to get the scoop she desperately wanted. Horakhty only knows how she found out his residential address.

"Alright. The story you gave me the other day was a good hit. Well, they scratched out the less than important bits, but it all worked out in the end."

"Yeah, I noticed..." Konami did not only meant the news reel a few days ago, but also the occasional eyes drifting on him in recognition of the Psy-Fi's demise. Though the attention was okay in it's own way, Konami soon found it obnoxious. Especially since it was something _he_ was _only_ praised for. Really now, you would think the news would include Yusei in it at least! Then again, the discrimination of Satellite _Scum_ was still there, so it had to be expected.

"I see you've healed enough from the hospital?" Carly reached out with a handshake. "I'm Carly. Nice to meet you."

"Tasha." She smiled nervously, taking her hand in her own.

"So, how's the reporting coming along? You know, since the Psy-Fi thing is too out of date." Konami asked.

"Not good, actually." She said, which actually went against her first reply to Konami. "I'm actually looking in the Meteor Story."

"Meteor Story?"

"Yeah. Well, it happened a while ago, but apparently there has been speculations of an alien landing and going around causing trouble in New Domino."

"Oh..." Konami said, not fully believing it. Then again, Psychics and _out of battery_ people seems like a mundane thing, so, why bother?

"Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't you help me with this case of mine?"

"Oh..." Konami trailed off. That was certainly out of the blue. Did she really expect him to say yes, much less with an immediate response? "Well..."

"I'll make it worth your while." She smiled genuinely. "You'll even get paid. Please?"

"I don't know. I mean, why me?"

"Well, considering how smart you were in finding the Psy-Fi group when noone could, you basically became the number one choice for me."

"But I didn't-" Konami didn't even had the time to explain the real story to her. I mean, he did, but it was obvious to him that she overlooked that idea.

"I'll do anything! Just, please?"

"Wow, you really desperate if you are going to say something like that." Red Hat scratched the back of his head. "Look, as much as I would like to- oh shit..."

"Hmm? What is it?" Carly tilted her head. Before anyone of them could do anything else, a dragon of redness swooped in and snatched Konami from their attention.

"OH COME ON ALREADY!" He whined, but all he could do was go with the flow, unless he preferred to die considering his altitude.

"What in the world?!" Carly asked, stunned at the sight. Tasha however, who had been silent through the whole dilemma, narrowed her eyes in disapproval.

"Not this time, you beast!" She turned back to Carly. "Hey, you're a reporter, correct? So you have to have a vehicle of some sort for your equipment, right?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Great. We have to follow them if we are going to know where they headed."

"But-"

"No buts!" She snapped uncharacteristically. "I already lost Kon-kun like this once, so I'm not going to this time!"

Carly flinched. Though at this point she would obviously snap back for being addressed so demandingly and rudely by somebody that had no authority over her, she decided it would be best to comply. Besides, she was a reporter, and judging on how scandalist it might be for the same person that stopped the Psy-Fi to be kidnapped by a possible Psychic, well, you get the picture.

"Alright. Let's get going."

 **-5Ds-**

Red Hat landed roughly on the roof of a familiar building. You would think that the third time would have been the charm, but Konami was obviously still not prepared to act like a cat and make contact with his feet. Clumsy killed his dignity though as he rolled a few feet forward like a wheel barrel.

"Urgh..." He groaned, seeing a pair of feet landing in front of him as the monster disappeared. "Is this really gonna be a daily thing now?" He picked himself up, dusting the dirt off himself.

"If it were, then you wouldn't be alive, now would you?"

"Good point there, Rosy." He went with her question, if only to distress her with the nickname he gave her. Truthfully, to him, it felt like a name more than a nickname, since he had used it so much.

"You still on that childish remark, huh?" She asked through her mask, her covered expression the only thing showing her glimpse of irritation. "Anyway, Divine would like to speak to you."

"Really? Why don't I just give him my number so that he may, well, I don't know, NOT do this to me anymore!"

"Your complaining is futile." She simply replied as she made her way to the elevator.

Konami sighed. "Man, I must be one of the most misfortunate people around these parts, huh?"

"Still futile..." He barely heard her say.

"Fine, fine..." Sighing one more time, he took his third time going down the Arcadia's rooftop. Horakhty only knew what in heaven's name would Divine needed him for now.

 **-5Ds-**

Just when Konami thought that his Divine troubles were depleted for good, the world seemed to reveal how wrong he really was. Though, Konami couldn't help but be interested in what the manipulating son of a bitch had said to him.

Despite his genuine tone and kind, _verbal_ beliefs, Red Hat knew the devious manner underneath it. He just had to reveal it to Akiza. Maybe then she would open up her eyes to the truth. But in order for him to do that, he had to unveil Divine's plans. Whether it was to sneak in the Arcadia Movement and find any proof of his assumptions or to do his bidding, Konami needed to get to the bottom of it. Since he did not have the plan or the equipment to break in the supposedly heavily guarded base, the only thing Red Hat could do now was go along with Divine's orders, which was to recruit a specific someone who would end up in the Fortune Cup.

"I wonder..." He thought, reminiscing on the demands Divine expected from him.

"Who is this 'Zee' guy anyway?"

"Kon~kun..." He heard Tasha from behind, peaking over the couch he laid on to observe her state. She laid 'Snow Angel'-like across the bed, blankets kicked off and on the floor. He sighed, shook his head with a chuckle, then made his way toward her. The girl was really worried about him when he was taken by the Black Rose Dragon, just like the first time. Poor girl. He threw the Red Blanket right over her, compensating her already covered being. Unconsciously, she felt the simple touch, and curled up to her left, grabbing his arm in the process.

"Ah!" He exclaimed in surprise, but kept it low due to her still dazed in her dream.

"Kon-kun..." She smiled cutely, squeezing tightly. "Don't leave... please..."

"Ur..." Konami trailed off, scratching his cheek in thought. "Tasha, you still asleep, right?"

Tasha breathed lightly, her expression softening as her grip loosened as well.

"I'll take that as a yes." He made his way back to the couch, placing his head on the arm rester.

A thought suddenly kicked into his mind. Did he not break in Sector Security's HQ with Yusei's help? Then maybe if he were to actually break in the Arcadia Movement, then Yusei's help would really be beneficial. But then Konami was only using him for his own satisfaction, and that was something he did not wanted- wait, was this not Yusei's mindset a while ago? Horakhty, now Konami really was picking up friends' old habits. Though, he couldn't quite tell if it was a habit for Yusei to act that way, much less an old one. At least he thought of the crab-haired duelist as a friend. But how was he suppose to find him anyway?

 **-5Ds-**

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Tasha chirped, crouching down and shuffling Konami's lifeless body. It soon moaned though. A moan of declination.

"Another five minutes, mom..."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not your mom, and we'll be needing all the time to prepare if we want to make it to the Fortune Cup."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... wait, what? You mean today's already the day?!"

"Uh-doy." She replied as a matter of factly. "Now c'mon, Kon-kun, or you'll be late."

A knock on the door was suddenly heard.

"I'll get it. Just make sure you take a quick shower, k?"

"Right." He nodded sub-consciously, despite already sitting up. Yawning one more time, he shuffled his feet toward the bathroom.

"Ur... Kon-kun?"

"Yeah?" He glanced to his right, only to meet the eyes of Tasha and the visitor.

"Oh, owayo _[1]_! May I help you?" He addressed the unfamiliar woman, her expression troubling him, since it appeared that she herself was troubled by something as well.

"You must be Konami Yamu, correct?"

Konami"s eyes went wide for a bit. "Yeah. And you are?"

She smiled weakly. "My name's Lola Yuki. I'm Jaden Yuki's sister."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **End of Chapter**

 **End of Arc**

 **'Wow, updating with a short chapter and it took this long?!' This maybe have been your first question when noticing the length of this chapter. Honestly, I had it down on Word a while ago, but I decided to upload it with the cover image I did for this story. Funny story though, the cover was finished three tines before I finally decided to leave it how it is.**

 **I hope I sparked your interest enough to read on with this Arc Finale, I certainly rolled my eyes at it. Anyway, see ya guys later.**

 **Cheers!**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **TRANSLATIONS!**

 **[1] Owayo- Good Morning**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Each Arc equals Five AlterWorlds. Mainly because I'm lazy ;p**


	11. Positive Fortune Telling

**Hello all, and welcome to another chapter of Hero's Call!**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Arc 02**

 **Chapter11**

 **Positive Fortune Telling**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Konami sat there, in his living room, surrounded by two other persons. Tasha, and a woman who's Jaden's self-proclaimed sibling. A great deal of silence accompanied them as the brunette stared down at the warm cup of tea in her lap. Eyes half-lid, a frown across her worried expression.

She had actually subtly shivered when the mention of her reason in visiting his residence was brought up, so Konami had suggested that she should take her time. Something was obviously troubling her, something serious. And so she did, until sometime had passed, and her lips departed.

"Okay. I'm ready." She clutched her eyes, trying to maintain her emotions.

They nodded, though it was obvious that Lola had not seen it. "Before you begin however," Konami decisively spoke up, "could you explain to me how you even found out where I live?"

"Oh." her eyes opened up, "Well, it wasn't easy, that's for sure. I had to receive information on what address you were occupying. To do that, I went through a lot of trouble, even with the police. But I finally got into contact with one of your friends. Alexis, I think her name was."

"Alexis, huh?" Konami didn't know whether to be grateful that she helped a worried soul to receive specific help from him, or upset since she gave out his personal details without his consent. Then again, he only had a phone, and she did not have his new cellphone number, since Red Hat lost his phone during an assault from _that_ group before arriving at New Domino. He had her number, along with everyone else's, but their connection had been clouded by the events occurring during his first week in New Domino.

Hikari reminded him when mentioning the blonde Obelisk, yes, but he had inconveniently been overjoyed when seeing his long lost rival. At this point, Konami had finally realized how forgetful he might have been when it came to his old group of friends. Topping it with the fact that Alexis might already be pissed off of his lack of keeping into contact with her and the others, Konami was really low on enthusiasm on getting back _up-to-date_ with the former Duel Academy student.

"Yeah," Lola continued, "she told me you were planning on moving to New Domino. Though, she seemed pretty upset. So when I got here, I had help from Sector Security, I believe they are called, who actually had a problem with you too. Sorry if my explanation was too long to handle."

So his suspicions of Alexis were correct after all. "That's fine," Konami waved her off, "I don't mind, I guess. Just don't give my address out like Halloween candy, okay?"

"Understood." She nodded, smiling politely.

"Now, about your visiting reasons?"

"Oh, yeah..." She trailed off for a bit, "You see, it all started about a month ago. Jaden and I were going to the recent Wonder Tournament he entered. He dueled his way to the finals, like I knew he would. But his last opponent..."

Silence came back into action, and Konami realized that the memory she was currently envisioning might be bringing back negative emotions. She continued either way.

"...His last opponent... was some guy named _Vee_. I can't really remember what happened during their duel; _noone_ can. But what I do know is that when it got to a certain point in the duel, a flash occurred, and afterward both of them were gone."

'Vee... Sounds an awful lot like Zee...' Red Hat theorized thoughtfully, but had to keep his attention on the matter at hand. "You mean they just vanished?"

"Exactly." She nodded in confirmation.

"Sorry, but I still don't get why you would come to me in particular. I mean, he is my friend, and I wouldn't mind looking for him, but, well, there's obviously people that are more skilled in finding others compared to me. Alexis, for example."

"Well, she promised that she would look up information on this Vee fellow, but other than that, she's mainly busy as a teacher. I tried going to the police to file a missing person report, but they thought I was crazy."

"Even with the sight being witnessed by other perpetrators?"

"That's the thing," Lola shook her head, "They concluded that they do not remember a single person named Jaden or Vee participating in the tournament, and that the winner was Dave, the last person Jaden defeated."

"Wait, what?! They can't remember? Sounds like a Statue of Liberty, Men In Black, Neuralyzer scene."

"I... don't... believe I follow..." She tilted her head.

"Never mind that. So you expect me to find out their unknown whereabouts?"

She nodded once more. "Alexis suggested you because of your experience with these supernatural occurrences."

"Wait, so you spoke to Alexis in helping you, and by doing so, you got recommendations for me? But you said you were looking for me before contacting Rhodes."

"That's true." Konami waited for her to continue, but she was apparently too dense to realize that he was obviously waiting for a proper explanation.

He sighed. "Why then look for me if you were open to Alexis and the others' help then? How was my name the first person you thought of that might help you during your time of desperation? I mean, it's sounds awfully suspicious. Although, it could just mean you thought of me because of some random chance from Jaden or someone else's mentioning of your brother's friends, but that's too of a low probability that you would track _me_ down of all people immediately after your chance with the authorities were dropped to naught."

"I... urm... well, sorry if I'm being immorally inconvenient with my choice of words but...don't you think you're overthinking it?" Lola inquired, but shook her head afterward, "Sorry, but I just heard so much of you during my reunion with my brother. He was real fond of you, after all."

Konami sighed after looking suspiciously in the eyes of his visitor. "No, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just too skeptical on how things revolves around me. Of course I would help, but right now, I'm kinda in the middle of a tournament, and then some..."

"I understand. I will be patient until time comes to mind." She nodded.

"You are welcome to come with us, if you're out of places to go. Assuming you came here looking for me, you're most likely not renting or owning a residence at the moment."

"That's quite true, unfortunately... Thank you for the offer. I hope I'm not a burden though."

"I wouldn't worry about that too much. You ready?" Red Hat turned to the stoic and timid Tasha, who panicked in response.

"W-Wah!? Ah, oh. Y-Yeah... sure..." She stared away, red with embarrassment.

 _ **-5Ds-**_

As expected, the Fortune Cup's premiere day was jam packed with anxious audience and much more, albeit there were only a handful of duelists that were going to participate. Luckily Konami was part of that handful of participants, which wouldn't be that beneficial if it weren't for the fact that those who are going to duel were considered _V.I.P._ material, i.e. people who cuts in line without any controversy.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you guys in the crowd then." Konami said, the fork for contestants and the audience being met right in front of them.

"If you're able to." Tasha giggled, staring at Konami softly.

"We will be sure to root for you once it is your move to draw." Lola smiled, averting toward the superior line of people paying for tickets. "It's sure a distance though. The line, I mean."

"Yeah, too bad I can't take you guys with me." Konami chuckled, "Well, good luck with the entrance."

Tasha nodded, watching her friend leave them be. She smiled softly, knowing that he'll be the one to reign supreme in the end. Lola noticed this, and interpreted with a smile. "You really like him, huh?"

"Wah-!" The pink haired teen pulled back defensively. "W-What do you mean by that?!"

She giggled. "You know exactly what I mean, Tasha."

"N-N-N-N-No, you've got it all wrong! I was only thinking how awesome it is gonna be when he wins!" She stuttered, waving her arms in front with a blush across her face.

Lola giggled again. "It sounds to me that you have a lot of faith in him, considering that you used the word ' _when_ ' instead of ' _if_ '."

"Y-Yeah," Tasha stared back at the direction Konami headed in. A smile crept on her expression. "I sure do."

 _ **-5Ds-**_

The door to a luxurious lobby opened wide, it's objects in question stepped in, one red and one black.

"This is the lobby for the contestants such as yourself. Make sure you're present if still in the tournament so that it would be easier for the guy on the other side to escort you to the arena."

"Cool." Konami smiled, liking the red and vibrant atmosphere. "I'll be sure to not run around like a hooligan then."

"...Right..." The man in black dragged, "...anyway, the line-up will be starting shortly. I'll be at the entrance preparing the arrival of the others if you need me."

"Uh huh." Red Hat nodded, saluting the guard as he slouched down on the wide couch, hearing a satisfying click to the door. "Guess I'm the first one here."

Unfortunately for Konami, he spoke too soon as his vision suddenly failed on him, feeling a pair of hands covering his eyeballs.

He gasped in surprise, but cooled down when he heard a familiar voice trying it's best to sound deep and mysterious.

"GUESS WHO?" It growled deeply, Konami deciding to go with it.

"Hmm, I don't suppose you're the ginger bread man?"

The voice gave an annoying buzz, signaling his wrong answer. "TRY AGAIN."

"Are you male?"

Another buzz. "THAT'S INVALID."

"Female?"

Buzz. "THAT'S INVALID AS WELL."

"Then I suppose you're that person who plays 'Guess Who?' just for the fun of it?"

"Ding ding ding, Correct!" It chirped femininely, hands uncovering his eyes. Konami averted backward, seeing the blonde smirking cutely down upon him. "Bet'cha was not expecting me, huh?"

"Nope, not at all." He lied playfully, the two friends laughing before Hikari athletically leaped over the couch's back and plopped onto the seat next to him, arms resting on the red beam's back supporter. "I see you here early, huh? I still can remember back in Duel Academy you had a habit of waking up late."

She laughed. "You act like you were any different, Reddo." She teased. "I was actually too excited for today, so I stayed up all night preparing a deck built to destroy anything in it's path! So I'm pretty tired. But that wasn't enough to stop The Great Hikari from making it early. Ha, ha, hah!" She laughed victoriously, causing Red Hat to sweatdrop. "And also because I didn't know what time it actually starts, but oh well. Anyway, how's your deck coming along? Are ya ready?"

"Well, Tasha and I were pretty strategic with our decks this past week, if I do say so myself. So, yeah, I'm confident I'll go a long way with it."

"You mean that girl who keeps following you around? You sure you only friends? Seems to me you're holding back some juicy info on me, Reddo. And here I thought we were suppose to be close buds." She crossed her arms playfully, pouting with annoyance.

"Tasha's only a friend, Rie. And we _are_ close buds, don't you remember our pact back at Duel Academy? Friends then, friends now..."

"Friends forever." She finished with a roll of her eyes, smiling afterward. Konami rolled his sleeve up, the two of them showing each other identical matched bracelets on their wrists. Hikari smiled warmly. 'He held on to the bracelet I made for him even after all this time, huh? Dummy *giggle*.'

"So stop having _RIE_ diculous assumptions, okay?." Hikari couldn't help but giggle cutely at that.

"Good one." She high five'd her friend, but then gave him a playful punch. "That's for repeating the same pun since Duel Academy."

"Sorry?" He scratched his head, both of them laughing at his awkwardness.

The door went open, catching the heads and sights of Konami and Hikari, a couple of people entering the room in all sorts of different attire.

"I see we are not the only gentlemen as early as the heroic sunrise after all."

"Yeah, good observation skills there, Sherlock Holmes."

"I hope they have some snacks in this crib. I'm kinda hungry."

"You always hungry, fatty."

"Hey! I'm not fat, I'm big boned."

It was as if they were spawning each participant more frequently than how it was with Konami and Hikari. Red Hat felt Rie softly nudged his rib, turning his head just to see her putting on a pair of dark shades that she snapped opened from out of nowhere.

She stared at one of the guys passing by, nodding rhythmically with her arms crossed. "Wuddup?" Her voice deeper than usual as she showed a piece sign, receiving a strange expression from him before the man scooted over to the furthest sofa from her. Konami started cracking up, along with Hikari.

"Konami." They heard, halting their humorous moment. The brunette glanced to his right, taking in the appearance of a familiar crab-haired teen and an aqua haired kid.

"Yusei, hey! How you've been, man?" He stood up to properly take the guy's hand.

"I'm doing fine. I see you're also competing. That would make things more interesting than it was prior."

"Same here." He smiled.

"Hey, I know you!" The _girl_ next to Yusei pointed accusingly, realization kicking in.

Konami observed her appearance, noting the ample amount of make up on her face. The hair color gave him a familiar ting in his head. It took Konami awhile to realize who he was looking at. But something seemed off of her appearance though.

"Hi! Are you not the girl I met that time in Downtown District?"

"Oh, urm..." She cleared her throat, sounding more high pitched than before. "Y-Yeah, that's me!"

"Something's off though." He placed a finger on his chin, thinking for a while with the girl sweating like on a hot summer day. "Did you get a haircut?"

"A-Ah!" She stepped back with a surprised expression, feeling the moment to be a bit anti-climatic. "O-Oh, yup! That's, like, totally it and, like, not that I'm, like, a boy or anything. That would be so, like, ridiculous. Ah ha hah, ha hah!" She tried giggling high pitched, but it was obviously too over the limit. Yusei couldn't help but sweatdrop.

"O-kay...?"

"Hey, there!" Hikari chimed in, putting a forceful arm around Konami's neck, surprising her friend. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Konami's right hand gal, Hikari Hirako! And you are?" She reached out for a handshake, taking in the still unexpected expressions from the two.

"Oh. I'm Yusei, it's nice to meet you, Hikari." He shook her hand.

"And my name's Luna!" She chirped girly.

"It's nice to meet you all too. I knew Konami here would be making friends here and there, but my Horakhty, Reddo, you sure went all out, huh?"

He sighed, sliding out of her grip and taking his place next to her in a proper form. "Well, sure, I guess. But I'm actually the lucky guy. Meeting Yusei might be coincidental, but I'm really thankful I knew him back then at all." It was true. Despite the modesty that came with Konami's little speech, if it weren't for Yusei, he might not have saved and met up with Tasha and her captors in the first place. Yusei knew what he was referring to, but Hikari had beaten him to the punch.

"There he goes again. Being modest like always." Hikari chuckled, locking Konami's neck with her arm and nudging his head with her fist.

"H-Hey! Let go of me! Uncle, uncle!"

Luna laughed at their shenanigans, even Yusei couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"I think I see a familiar red hat over here." Another voice chirped in, all four halting their actions and turning their attention to two teens approaching them.

"Is that?" Konami got out of Hikari's overbearing grip, smiling at the two boys. "Simon! Terence! Hey there! Surprise to see you two here."

"Really?" Terence shook his head. "I'm a duelist after all. That being said, I'm not really surprised to see you here though. My sister wouldn't stop complaining how you would have kicked my butt if you were _actually_ trying that time."

"She speaks the truth then." Konami teased as he folded his arms.

Terence chuckled. "Challenge accepted then."

"Anywho..." Simon dragged, Konami could practically feel the 'HIs' and 'HELLOs' a mile away being used right now. They had to get acquainted eventually, right? He sighed. It has only been like a month since he came to New Domino, and already, he had met such wonderful people. Not all, but the majority he could really consider friends he could truly trust.

Interrupting his thoughts was an atmosphere that brought a sense of familiarity and an antagonizing tone that went against the room's and what he had felt up until this point. Turning his head, which alerted his friends enough for them to do the same, the group stared at a redhead leaning against the wall on the other side.

Konami frowned.

It was Akiza, in mask mode. Well, it was the only form he had seen her in so, go figure. The room felt it too, the remaining chats coming to a halt as everyone began gazing on her calm and collected form. Red Hat couldn't really tell whether she was aware, indifferent, and/or just napping, due to her unfazed mask, but truthfully, he could feel the unnecessary tension falling onto her shoulders. He did not like it, and yet, he could not really force the others to look away either.

He noticed though an aura around Yusei and Akiza that were similar in shape and size. What it was, he could not fathom, but it was most certainly there. One thing was for certain, it was the same aura he felt when he first met Yusei in the card shop. Konami could tell without a doubt.

"Is that the Black Rose Witch?" Luna asked, losing all manner of pitch, before clearing her throat in regard.

"What's she doing here?"

"Why was she even qualified?"

"I don't like this one bit."

"She should just go to hell."

Konami could practically taste their bitter tones on his tongue, making said tongue curl up in _distaste_. But before he could even comment, the hyped up voice of the MC was heard from outside.

 _ **-5Ds-**_

"G-Good thing we were lucky enough to get the last remaining front row tickets, huh?" Tasha said through the mumbling noise as she and Lola walked down the stairs and to their seats.

"I agree. Especially since the crowd seems much more than what I had expected it would be." Lola replied, the pair sitting down in two empty seats, but not without Tasha accidentally knocking a cup off so that it sprayed all over on the lap of the person next to her.

"Oh god! I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean it! I, I-"

"It's fine. No harm done. It's only liquid after all." The blue capped woman smiled with reassurance.

"But it's a beverage and- w-wait a second! It can't be! M-Misty Tredwell!?"

"Shh!" She shushed, but Lola already heard.

"Excuse me? You mean to say you are _the_ famous supermodel of Japan?! But what are you doing in a place like this? And why are you dressed so?" It was true. Misty seemed to have removed her usual beautiful white dress that everyone knew and loved. Her blue cap, gray jacket and blue loose jeans was a result of this unknown change.

Misty sighed in response. "Please, I'll tell you anything during the break point for the tournament. Just, please, do not tell anyone else that I'm Misty Tredwell, okay?"

"Wait, so you're _the_ Misty? The supermodel?" The three heard a voice spoke next to the famous celebrity, Misty growing stiff with fear and regret as she turned around to the source.

It was an aqua haired girl wrapped in her yellow hoody jacket, sitting alongside a green-haired teen who seemed to be also staring back at her, but was more silent than the others. "N-No," the woman denied nervously, "Me? Misty? You must have misheard me back there. I said my name is... urm, Mandy? Yes, Mandy!"

"Nope. She definitely said Misty alright." Another voice chimed, this one as equally as premature as that of the girl next to Ms. Tredwell.

They stared behind them, a row above them sat a sweetly smiling girl of black hair, along with a blue haired teen with her arms crossed and a brow being raised.

"You should really work on your whispering skills, _Mandy_." The teen mocked.

"Please, I beg all of you to not increase the quantity of diligence around us! I'll explain my situation later if I need to, just, keep my true identity's allurement at the most minimum of levels, okay?"

"Okie dokie!" The girl above cheered, before slapping a palm on her mouth when eyes other than the group's were on her.

"Fine. Whatever. Don't really care anyway." The blunette stared away in indifference.

"Thank you. I appreciate your cooperation." Misty smiled.

"Booster packs! Get your booster packs here!" An annoying voice found their attention as a chubby tanned man walked down the stairs with a carrier of Duel Monster packages around his neck, gazing around for anyone who were interested. His eyes soon fell on Tasha's. "Hello, young lady. May I trouble you for some Typecast Performance booster packs? Good if you're needing to stop your opponent in their tracks. Or how about Burn Bright Red? Excellent if you're more in it to win it right from the very beginning! If none of them suit you, you could always just browse until your eyes meet your prize. And trust me, at the end of the day, you won't be disappointed."

"Urm, no thanks. But, ur, are you not the Card Shop owner down at Downtown District?"

"Actually, as a matter of fact, yes I am." He placed his hands on his hips proudly, "I guess my reputation do exceeds me in more ways than one, no? Name's Rathie. But you probably already knew that, huh?"

"Oh brother." Kami rolled her eyes.

"That aside, haven't I seen you from somewhere before as well?"

"Uh huh." Tasha nodded with a smile, "Konami and I always purchase our booster packs at your s-store. Though, you might not know us all that good, since w-we rarely talked."

"I see." He rubbed his tanned chin thoughtfully. "Konami, huh? I know I heard that name before-"

"That's because she just told you, you imbecile." Kami mumbled with a shake of a head.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The loud and proud voice of the MC startled everyone who haven't taken note of his appearance on stage so far, all eyes on him just how he was used to having once he opened events up. "Are you ready for some incredible dueling!?"

The crowd roared in anticipation, ready to have their DP's worth.

"Then let's get this tournament underway! But first, may I present to you, the flaming, the extravagant, the one and only, your king of Turbo Dueling, Jack Atlas!" He dragged the man's name for effect, an engine being heard roaring in response as a white duel runner entered the scene, with the familiar British blonde riding it.

"Woo hoo!"

"Go Jack! Go Jack!"

"Gosh," Lola began, "he must be pretty popular with the crowd, huh?" Unfortunately, noone answered, since noone could hear her through the noise the stadium was performing. It was unreal actually.

"There he is." Konami acknowledged with a sigh, looking through the window to observe the intensity from outside. "They sure enjoy his face in the picture, huh?" He turned his head to Yusei, who he noticed was frowning at the scene. Not in a good way either. It was as if something was troubling him. "Hey," Yusei finally snapped, turning to the teen in red, "You okay?"

"Yeah." He forced a smile, looking back toward the outside. Konami knew something was up, and he knew Yusei knew that Red Hat knew this. That being said, Yusei knew that Konami wanted a truthful answer, but contrary to that, they knew also that a positive lie meant that no words should be needed to know the confirmation. The time was just not nigh for Konami to be told their beef.

Soon after Atlas' tricks and speech, the lobby was called, and out they went, most eyes still stealing glances toward the surprisingly civil Akiza.

"There he is!" Tasha said, overjoyed by Konami's reveal as the group stared at her for her outburst. She slouched down, embarrassed of herself that she was being too loud for comfort. Honestly, if there was a time to make a noise, this would definitely not be it.

"Let us meet the contestants for the Fortune Cup, shall we?" The MC positioned his attention onto Akiza, the masked one. "Introducing first, the powerful and unpredictable Black Rose Witch! After making a name for herself, the Black Rose is finally going to go all official on New Domino's tournament! Will her thorns and tricks be enough to slice her way through? Or will she finally meet her maker?"

If there were a reason for the crowd to be so silent, especially during Tasha's outburst, this would be it.

"The Black Rose Witch!?"

"Why the hell's she here?"

"Did she hack her way in?"

"This must be a mistake!"

"She's gonna kill us all!"

"Now now, settle down." The MC tried desperately to stop the building rage of the masses. But was failing quite a lot.

"Please, no need to panic." A voice from the above said, revealing itself to be none other than Rex Goodwin himself. He smirked from his stance above them all. "I'm sure the Arcadia Movement had explained to her the morals of the tournament. So if she does not want to be disqualified, she will not go on her usual rampages, am I correct?" He stared back at her, not able to see her stare back at him, if that was the case. Only thing he could see however was her white, dark, cold, protective mask she wore. Goodwin turned back to the MC once the crowd had settled down to a discomfort they could not shake off due to the witch being here.

They could have easily _shake_ it off as a curse she placed on them. That would be so like her. Damn the witch, damn her so hard!

"Okay, well, ahem. Moving on to the next combatant! He is known as the self-proclaimed Knight of the Wind- no pun intended- Gill Randsborg! His steel-hard armor might resemble his fearless and brave heart, but will he make it out of the dungeon alive? We'll just have to wait and see."

Cheers were heard from different directions, and were mainly from the heart-eyed girls dazing at his extraordinary face. Gill smirked arrogantly.

"Next up is literally the wild card amongst them all, Wile Tyle! Some say he's deck had proven to be quite the catch, even much so that it might go toe-to-toe with the King himself. Before then, we are going to have the honor of watching this mysterious and strong duelist in action!"

The raven-haired duelist smirked wide, almost splitting his face in two. The crowd cheered, but most of them were in the lines of gossiping in wonder. Honestly, this was something they never heard of before, so it was really surprising to say the least.

"The fourth star of duelists we have right here is one that might send a chill down your spine. Introducing the duelist Greiger! This colossal of a duelist comes from a broken home, but by dueling with his unbroken skills, this hulk of a guy is hoping to use the prize money for his and his home's financial problems. This might be the big break he's actually searching for! The only question is, will his dueling ability be enough?"

"I assure you it will." He grumbled to himself, the crowd in a mixture of cheers and silence.

Why could there not be normal duelists nowadays?

"Moving on to the following participant, the heating and resilient, Shira! Though he may have been invited by Director Goodwin himself, Shira promised to fill this stadium up with his flaming glory! Let's just hope everything will still be in tact in the end." The MC joked, but the crowd mostly cheered instead of laughed. Finally, someone they could really vote for, especially if he was recommended by their beloved Goodwin.

"Next on the list is someone who had been waiting to shine ever since. I'm talking about the magnificent Simon Urakari! Being a predecessor of the famous Urakari Foundation, he will be aiming for the top just as his family had. Even still, with the amount of talent in our eyesights, will his rich and proudly expected dueling skills reach the untouched flag at the tip of the hill?"

"I doubt it." Kami murmured negatively, looking away indifferently.

"Our lucky number seven duelist is the big and, and I quote, _awesome_ , Adam! Judging by the look on his face, Adam the Awesome appears to be hungry for a challenge. Let's just hope his opponents will make it out alive, especially considering how he's dueling skills might be."

"I'm kinda a hamburger guy, so, not really interested in cannibalism."

"Beside him we have our youngest of the bunch. Luna! Don't be fooled, she might be a duelist of the younger gen, but I assure you, rumors has it that she can even give a person like the colossal Greiger a run for his DP!"

"Yah! Like, woo hoo, and other girly quotes!" She screamed, causing the real Luna to slouch down in embarrassment.

"Why did I agree to this again?"

"On her left is Terence the Terror!"

"Really?" Terence sighed, embarrassed already. "This has to be Daisy's doing."

"As expected, only skilled duelists may enter this extraordinary Fortune Cup. So we can only imagine how high and fasinating his dueling skills might be!"

"That's Teronii-chan for ya!" Daisy giggled cutely.

"Finally coming to the double digits is our tenth duelist, Tyru! This young mystery of a kid has shown during his Entrance Duel that he has the skill, the deck, and the hair for this extravagant tournament!"

Cheers were heard, but was mostly in favor of someone _normal_ for their taste. If Konami knew this, then he would definitely grimace. The society of today...

Unlike before, Lola had finally decided to observe the remaining duelists instead of paying attention to the competitor being currently called out. Her orbs went wide when she saw a specific person. Tasha noticed this in the corner of her eye. "Urm, are you... o-okay, Lola?"

"Our eleventh player for today is a duelist known across the seas, Dave the Dangerous Duelist!"

Konami and Tasha's eyes went wide in suspicion. They gazed at the duelist on screen. His straightened expression showing professionalism, along with his posture. Was this really the same guy who was mentioned to them?

"After winning the highly successful Wonder Cup in Totoru City, he plans to spread his famousity toward more places, New Domino being one of them. But will this tournament be another stepping stone for the young duelist, or will he fall to the ground in failure?"

"So it _is_ him." Konami whispered to himself. "This certainly makes things easier for us so we may get down to whatever happened to Jaden."

"Next is the fearsome Kazura!" This, as well, sent a chill down Konami and Tasha's spine, their gazes spotting the familiar blonde cladded in black. "Though he's reputation on the streets exceeds him to an extend that he is known as the King of the Street, this young man's deck might have the edge he needs to duel through his way to the absolute end of the Fortune Cup!"

"Oh no..." Tasha said softly, "n-n-not him..."

"Hmm?" Lola glanced at her, "Did you say something?"

"Oh, urm, no, it's nothing, really." Tasha smiled a lie, which Lola felt it, but kept her mouth shut.

"Dave seems to be here. We have to get answers from him as soon as possible." Tasha nodded in agreement, even though Lola could not see. The tournament was certainly getting more interesting.

"Let's move on to the last four. Introducing the mystical and unknown Zee! No records were shown on his database, but we can only assume that that makes it more intriguing to be hold!"

"Zee?" Lola said to herself with suspicion. "Sounds awfully similar to that Vee person my brother had taken on. Do they have a connection then?"

"So that's Zee, huh?" Konami crossed his arms mentally, snatching a glance at the person of interest. "I wonder what Divine wants with him..."

"Following up, is the Satellite Star, Yusei Fudo!"

"N-Nani!?"

Yusei could practically hear them from where he stood, albeit there were only murmurs and mumbles from various directions. Even still, the teen did not flinch at all, since it was to be expected.

Konami grumbled. The racism reeked in the Kaiba Dome.

"You should all calm down." Rex Goodwin caught their attention once more. "This tournament is open to all who wants to enter. There are no qualifications other than a minimum amount of dueling level. So do not gossip on the fact that there are people participating who differs from you and I." Again, the crowd calmed down before there could be a riot. "Thank you. You may proceed." He nodded toward the MC, who nodded back.

"Yusei here may have been discriminated for various of reasons, but one thing's for certain is that he's mind is set on one goal, and that is to achieve victory in this here Fortune Cup!"

Claps and mumbles continued to write the crowd's mood, which was not surprising one bit. At this point, they did not even know whether to be excited or not.

"Our third female of the cup is The Great Hikari!"

The blonde next to Yusei couldn't help but smirk. "Well, you're missing the right amount of enthusiasm, but at least you got my name right."

"Hikari here had traveled a long way to compete in the Fortune Cup. With her skills influenced from various of great duelists from across Japan, does she have what it takes to finish each and every one of her opponents?! And last, but certainly not least, the one in red, Konami Yamu!"

Tasha smiled. Finally, he was the center of everyone's attention.

"Konami..." Misty murmured, remembering Red Hat from way back then.

"Oh, now I remember where I heard he's name! He's that guy who always buys my booster packs!" Rathie nodded in acknowledgement, earning a deadpan expression from Tasha.

"You may remember him from the Psy-Fi incident awhile ago, as he and Yusei over here had stopped and rescued the infamous group's captives. Now competing in the long awaited Fortune Cup, will he be the one to pull off the impossible and achieve complete victory!?"

Konami smiled inwardly. "Being introduced never gets old."

"And that's it for the introductions. With double the supposed contestants for this tournament, which one of these sixteen skilled duelists will reach the top and duel Jack Atlas for the crown to become King of New Domino? There's only one way to find out. It's time to duel!"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **End of Chapter**

 **Dang, this chapter almost made me fell asleep... TWICE! I'm not joking. The fact that I was forced to make it sixteen duelists instead of eight just to make it equal in amount made the introduction very, very dull. Well, to me, at least. I apologies for this long butt update. I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

 **Cheers!**


	12. Into the News

**Hello all, and welcome to another chapter of Hero's Call!**

 **It's time for a double chapter gift!**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Arc 02**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Into The News**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"What did we miss?! What did we miss?! Please tell me we didn't miss anything!"

"Well, not that much." Luna answered the approaching old geyser, his companions sitting close by as well. "Just the introductions." Honestly, the MC had a microphone for crying out loud. Could they not have heard him while returning to their seats?

"Luckily we weren't that long at the snack bar, huh?" The gray haired man, named Yanagi, sighed in relief, averting to the others for a follow-up.

The bulky man beside him sighed, but not in relief though. "That was only because you used me to cut in line. But truthfully, I'm glad we didn't waste more time at that place than we already did."

"I agree." A young boy with spectacles said next to him, looking down to start a short monologue in his head. "At least we're going to witness the line-up soon, right?"

"Here are the rules!" The MC said in a perfect follow up, "Duelists may only use the single pre-determined deck they'd registered with. That being said, the Knockout Round is divided into two segments, both of which will be taken place today. Each segment involves four duels between eight competitors, and between the two is the breaking point that allows a short thirty minutes to be used as freely as you all want. That's it for today's content, now, on with the line-up!". As the screen randomly generated the position of each respective duelist's image. Konami stared intensively at his name and face.

 **-Line Up-**

 **Luna v Tyru**

 **Adam v Greiger**

 **Yusei v Shira**

 **Simon v Wile Tyle**

 **XOXOXOXOX**

 **Hikari v Dave**

 **Terence v Zee**

 **Akiza v Randsborg**

 **Konami v Kazura**

 **-Line Up-**

He was going last. Not knowing whether to be grateful to witness the strategies of others beforehand, or upset due to the fact that he was going to wait for a while until his turn actually comes around, Red Hat decided to shrug it off indifferently. Though, deep down, he grumbled in disfavor.

'Kazura, huh?' He turned his head toward the man in question, a pair of not-so-friendly orbs stared right back at him. A dark frown across his face, Konami noted. The teen in red soon saw it widen upward, deepening it's deviousness.

An angry, smiling, stitched mask.

'I wonder if he's here for something more than just the glory?'

"Alright! Let's begin this long awaited tournament with the youngest versus the mysterious of the bunch! Luna, versus, Tyru! If the excluded duelists could please head back to the lobby, it would be greatly appreciated."

Konami's eyes snapped away from the smirking Kazura, in discomfort, yes, but only due to being addressed. Something told him that he had to pull up his socks when the arena would call his name. Something he should have made a priority even beforehand.

 _ **-5Ds-**_

Tyru smirked at his opponent from across the battlefield, her oblivious and distracted presence making it all the more easier. 'I might as well have a little fun with this little runt before I end the duel.'

Leo on stage however, was too busy flashing arrogant but cute poses and smiles, trying to act as feminine and realistic as an anime schoolgirl as possible. 'Hah! I bet Luna's so proud of me blending into my temporary split personality right now, that she might let me duel for her more often after this.'

"I'm _never_ letting him duel or _dress up_ like me _ever_ again." Luna tilted her cap even downer to hide her red, embarrassed face.

"Now that I think about it, that girl over there looks a lot like you." Luna felt Daisy nudge her from on top.

"It's almost as if she's your twin of some kind." Misty thought out loud, but Luna just scratched her head in a sheepish manner.

"Yeah, I know, right? What a coincidence. If only that were true..."

"Poor Luna..." Dexter, the one in glasses, shook his head with sympathy.

"I hope Luna has what it takes." Konami stood next to Yusei, catching his ears. "I mean, not that she's not good with a deck, since I haven't seen her duel before. I'm just trying to mention the odd aura that guy carries around." Yusei nodded in agreement, staring back through the window. 'Almost as if I've met him before.'

He was not the only one though, as Akiza from a distance had also felt it. But unfortunately, none of them could put their finger on it. "I'm also, in a way, worried about _her_." Yusei replied. "But I have faith in her. It all comes down to the strength of the bond between duelist and deck. If she has enough of that, which I don't doubt one bit, I'm sure she'll pull through."

"Yeah, you right."

"Are you done showing off?" Tyru asked impatiently, tapping his foot with crossed arms.

 _Luna_ halted, then stared back at her opponent. "Oh right, I almost forgot. Sorry!"

Tyru sighed. "Duel!"

 **-Duel-**

 **Luna V Tyru**

 **-Duel-**

"Ladies first, I always say." Luna drew an extra for his five card arsenal. "Draw!"

 **Turn One- Luna**

"Alright! I'm playing my Morphtronic Cameran in attack position!" Leo in disguise slapped the effect monster on his duel disk as the once empty field became lively with a single squared monster on Leo's side of the field, it's black and red machine-like armor shining bright, just as it's eyes of combat.

 **Morphtronic Cameran (L2- LIGHT- Machine- A800- D600)**

"Really?" Tyru said blankly. "An eight hundred ATK point monster, in ATTACK POSITION?" He raised a brow in boredom.

"Of course! Is there something wrong with that?" Leo glared offensively.

Tyru sighed. "You know what, whatever. Are you finish? Cause I wanna get this child's play over with."

"Hold your horses, Tyru. I didn't even place my two cards face-down." Leo then placed two cards face-down. "Oh, my bad, I guess I just did. Ha ha ha hah hah! Girly pose!" He struck an imitating schoolgirl pose, earning deadpans from all over.

"Oh my word. Let this nightmare be over already." Luna moaned inwardly, doing her best to not attract attention as well.

"It looks like Luna has used half of her hand already!" The MC pronounced, "Will that be enough to have the mysterious Tyru think twice?"

Tyru grimaced. "This guy's making my ears bleed, and this kid's making my eyes slope down for a nap. How could this get any worse?" He murmured with a growl. "My turn! Draw!"

 **Turn Two- Tyru**

"Let I show a real monster who's actually worthy to be called one. I activate my spell card, Ancient Rules!"

"That's not a monster." Leo deadpanned.

"I'm getting there, you!" Tyru glared unimpressed, "This card allows me to special summon a level five or higher Normal Monster from my hand. So now come forth, and strike fear into this nuisance's heart! Go, Spiral Serpent, in attack position!"

As it's name was called out, a huge whirlpool arose from the plain hard ground, it's gust that came with it strong and fierce. A loud growl of ominous proportions was soon heard, and out from the blue abyss, slithered and swam, in mid-air, came an ocean colored beast, it's large neck only giving off more caution, along with it's giant teeth, giant tail, giant everything.

 **Spiral Serpent (L8- WATER- Sea Serpent- A2900- D2900)**

The crowd gasped in disbelief. Such a strong creature on the first turn? Unbelievable!

"T-Twenty Nine Hundred already!? That can't be true! There's no way you could have gotten such a hand on your _very_ first turn!" Leo argued, but was nervous as shit, especially if he were to be the victim of such a strong beast.

"Think what you want. It won't change your fate whatsoever." Tyru folded his arms with a smirk. A smirk that was meant to reveal who was the boss at the moment.

"Oh my! What a colossal creature! Is this really where things take a turn for the worst for our youngest duelist over here?!" The MC spat, shock written all over his Nineteen whatever hairstyle.

"That's not good." Konami said with surprise if anything else.

"Woah, I hate to be that girl right now." Hikari nodded to herself. "Uh huh, definitely."

"I agree." Simon spoke. "That's an ugly situation that girl Luna just got herself into. I just hope she can find a way out before it's too late."

Yusei just observed intensively, worry kicking in ever so slightly even against his will. He knew if hope was on someone's mind, they could still pull through if they had the right strategy in mind. Though, he would be lying to himself if he said that that monster was an easy bypass.

Akiza became skeptical after witnessing the summon of the sea serpent. That weird, familiar monster. She had seen it before, but could it actually be him? No, it had to be a coincidence. It just had to. Divine would not do such a thing behind her back, would he? Then again, everything he does was for the best of them all. Albeit, the Black Rose Witch was still not in favor in believing such plans.

"Now, let's take your machine for a test drive." Tyru swiped a hand forward aggressively. "Go, my Spiral Serpent, and wipe his monster out with your Tornado Pool!"

The monster shuddered tone was heard, nodding forward as it flapped it's wing-like fins and created an over-the-top gusty and watery wind.

Leo gulped nervously, but collected his thoughts before it was too late. "Not so fast!" He declared, "I have a trap card ready for ya!"

"Oh, really now?" Tyru grimaced a bit in distaste. It better not be anything troubling that's for damn sure. Then again, what Trap Card isn't?

"Activate now, my continuous trap, Morphtronic Bind!"

"Mmhmm, very interesting. Care to explain it's effect though?"

"Don't mind if I do." Leo shot his hand forward dramatically, "While I control at least one face-up Morphtronic monster, all of your level four or greater monsters cannot declare a punch or change their battle positions. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Extraordinary, I know." He responded boredly, but inserted a card nonetheless. "Too bad I have a trap of my own, or should I say _spell_? Go, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

"Bwah!" Leo squawked indignifyingly, stepping back in surprise. "Not that card!"

"Yes that card. This beauty allows me to destroy one spell or trap card on the field, so say goodbye to that trap of yours!" And so, with the final nail in the coffin, Leo's trap card was swirled and whisked away into the graveyard in a pixelated form.

The whirlpool finally shot forward, swallowing the non-water resistant monster inside it's bowels and soon exploded it's defensive stance off the field. The easy defeat was not enough for the attack though, as it soon set it's pre-determined target to Leo. The boy grunted in terror, standing firm as much as he could whilst receiving the holographic damage. Although, this time, it was much more than just that.

The fake pain was more realistic than anything else. Cuts and bruises were done to the poor boy as he cried out in pain, flying off his feet and close to the edge of the arena, sliding awkwardly to a halt.

"Oh my, what an attack! That certainly seemed like it actually hurt!" The MC observed closely, a drop of sweat dripping down in discomfort at the unmoving body of Leo.

"L-Leo!" Luna almost shouted without thinking, standing up from her seat with worry. Luckily, her voice was barely heard through the undeniable gasps of the crowd, their expressions saying it all.

"Leo...!" Yusei said below his breath, shocked if nothing else.

"That looks ominous." Konami crossed his arms with worry. "It almost seems like it actually may have hurt." Then, it clicked. What if it actually did!? Does that mean Tyru is a...!?

"Whoops, I may have over-did it there." Tyru chuckled nonchalantly as the medical team made their way to the boy's aid.

"I-It seems like we may have encountered a problem on our hands everybody. Luna doesn't seems to be responding!"

"Leo...!" Dexter muttered, not liking the idea one bit.

"How unfortunate." Misty, who was known as Mandy to the rest of Luna's late friends, said with a frown, "I hope she's okay."

"I doubt it." Kami said as a matter-of-factly, only for Dexter to glare at her.

"Gee, thanks for the reassurance."

"You're welcome, peasant." She smirked.

Dexter only growled in anger, but decided that right now was not the best of times.

 _ **-5Ds-**_

Things were not going so well for Leo. Not only had he woken up later in the built-in hospital with the news that he had been, by default, disqualified for not able to make a move, not to mention Luna had given him a lecture filled with anger and flusteredness at the expense of his embarrassing acts under her identity- sometimes Luna could really be cold with her choice of words- but he was also currently stuck in the white bed until he was, _quote on quote_ , fully content from his duel damage. Honestly, he felt as healthy as he could be, well, except for a constant headache that is. But he would never confirm it to those doctor jerks.

No siree.

All eyes were on Tyru once he entered the lobby victoriously, head held up high in arrogancy as he walked to the other side of the room to exit completely.

The room also had gained the temporary name of Silent Hill, minus the horror that is.

Akiza kept her eyes on the moving Tyru, confirmation had already been ticked off when she witnessed the attack of Spiral Serpent. He was without a doubt a member of the Arcadia Movement, and she knew exactly the identity he had through the dyed hairstyle and phoney clothing. It was amazing how she did not figure it out at the beginning.

Tyru glanced at Akiza, smirking in acknowledgment as he passed by and closed the door on his way out.

"Would Adam and Greiger please report to the arena." The guard revealed himself as he was soon followed by the two big guys.

"Good luck, you two over-grown giants!" Hikari surprisingly slapped Greiger's back as meaningful as possible without overdoing it. Regardless, the tanned man turned to the brave but foolish female with a brow raised at her action. Despite his confused and almost offended expression, Hikari gave him a thumbs up, but Konami continued to shake his head in embarrassment.

Deciding to let it slide, Greiger stomped (heh heh) his way to the doorway before it closed shut.

"Rie..." Red Hat pinched the bridge of his nose, "I do not even know whether to congratulate you on your bravery, or scowl you out for your recklessness."

"Maybe acclaim me with a fee-fi-fo-fum?" She shrugged, but Konami just glared at her in disapproval. She couldn't help it, Hikari began to laugh her heart out at his reaction, which caused Konami to involuntarily chuckle along. Simon and Terence shook their heads in unison. Yusei smiled though.

"At least we have some positivity looming about." The crab-haired duelist spoke, but became serious once he thought back on Leo. "I can't help but feel like this Tyru character is a Psychic Duelist in some sort of way."

"So you know about them too, huh? Guess it's not that big of a surprise." Konami said firmly, turning to address Yusei's accusation.

"Hmm? You think so too?" Yusei asked curiously.

"Yeah, there's no doubt about it. He's a Psychic alright. I can tell. Especially since I felt how powerful they could be as well." He momentarily glanced at the Black Rose Witch, who he could only imagine was looking back at him through that lifeless mask of hers. "We could easily brush off his reason for being here to simply be the same as most of ours. But I can't help but feel I've seen him before at the Arcadia Movement."

"Wait, you were INSIDE the Arcadia Movement!?" Terence snapped with shock, although Hikari was not able to follow.

"Wait, what's all this about Psychic Duelists and an Arcadida Movement?"

" _Arcadia_ Movement." Simon spoke. "It's like a sanctuary for Psychic duelists, which, in it's simplest form, are people who can make duel monsters real, hence the attacks becomes as well."

"Sounds like Shadow Duels. Cool." Hikari said densely, which caused everyone to stare at her strangely. Out of confusion, while Konami furrowed a bit. "I-I mean, bad, bad, bad. Very, very bad. The baddest of bads. Baddy baddy baddy... bad baddy...?"

Unknown by their knowledge, Akiza had already left, more interested in the accused Tyru she was currently approaching than their insignificant rambling. "Hey, Syun!" She called out, stopping the redhead in his tracks.

"Oh, hello there, my lovely Akiza. Are you here to praise me for my excellent work?" He smiled arrogantly, not knowing her reaction due to the ugly object hiding her beautiful face.

"I want answers, now!"

"Oh? About what exactly?"

"You _know_ what this is about! Why are you here?"

"As much as I would like to tell you, I'm actually on a classified mission for Divine. And by classified, I mean 'noone can ever know, even you'. My apologies."

"So you want to play it the hard way, huh?" She pulled out her duel disk, expecting Syun to break immediately, but he did no such thing. Only smirked wider.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, babe."

"Or what? You think I'm afraid to torture an annoying comrade such as yourself to the edge of death? You really wanna bet on that?"

"Not really." Syun chuckled nervously, but shook his head to stay focus. "I know you would, and I would be honored to be one of my beloved Akiza's victims of despair. But I'm afraid Mr. Divine wouldn't approve of it one bit."

"Divine?" Akiza's eyes bulged a bit, but glared deeper by the mention of her leader's name being used by such a shameful Psychic. "What do you mean? Explain yourself!"

"Gladly. You see, our godly Divine is expecting me to succeed in my objective. No buts about it. So if he were to hear news that you had voluntarily attacked me during this mission of mine just because you would not stand for not being included in the procedures of my orders, even if it were only for it's brief summary, well, let's just say your title of Divine's favorite would be scarred in the most uncomfortable of ways in which you would not like to approve in any way possible."

Akiza grimaced. This guy... really pisses her off. Thank goodness it wasn't as worse than Konami's ignorant buffoonery though. She tsk'd lowly, pulling her duel disk away. "You won this round. But don't think I'll forget this moment. You _will_ feel my wrath real soon."

"And I'll be glad to receive it, darling." He smiled genuinely, watching the woman move away from him in an upset manner. He chuckled. Even when she was angry, Akiza never cease to lose her beauty.

Now, onto the thing he was meant to be focused on.

 _ **-5Ds-**_

Syun couldn't help himself. He was currently waiting from a distance near the entrance of the two gender bathrooms. He couldn't believe he overlooked such an obvious sighting in _Luna_ 's appearance. He had entered the hospital room of the supposed young girl, but was welcomed with a slap of reality that _Luna_ was not a girl at all, but rather her twin brother he had heard of before.

He was trolled.

Now that he thought about it, it wasn't actually an 'obvious sighting' after all, since they were _twins_.

That being said, his mission only became much easier though, as the real Luna was currently in the female bathroom, along with a few others which made it difficult for him to actually get inside without being caught. So much for ' _easier_ ' though. Then again, he could just use his chloroform. But then again, he could not take a risky chance like that.

He needed to kidnap her for Divine after all. When the girl finally appeared, Syun made to sneak up from behind when he suddenly saw another person appear from the bathroom, the male room this time as the two unaware characters bumped into each other.

"Ow! I-I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going!" Luna bowed politely, not really enthused to be scowled for something that she did not mean to do. The people nowadays were very arrogant after all.

"Please, no need to apologies. It's actually my fault." Konami rubbed his head sheepishly. His eyes suddenly went wide. "Wait, Luna!?"

"Hmm?" She stared up at the somewhat familiar person wearing red. "Do I know you?"

"You mean you forgotten already?" Konami sighed. He did not know if it was the attack of Spiral Serpent, or if he was _that_ forgettable. I mean really, who else wears a red cap in the Yu-Gi-Oh universe?! "Regardless, I'm surprise to see you up and about so quickly. I guess females are strong enough to withstand such punishment after all. Even if they're this young. Not that they're weak in any regard, that's all I'm saying."

"Excuse me? I... I don't really- o-oh, you mean, oh..." How could she have forgotten? It was Leo who made a mockery out of her after all. Then again, she did not experience that attack, so she should not speak too early. "Well, yeah, I guess I am too strong for my own good, huh?".

"You got that right." Konami laughed, Luna giggling in response.

'Wait a second. He seems familiar? Did I not see him before? ...Oh, that's right! He's that guy who defeated that other guy in that street duel a while ago. I remember that red hat of his. What's his name again? Konan? Konin? Konam- oh, now I remember! It was Konami! Wait! I think I heard his name being called out during the introductions. I guess I wasn't fully aware though, considering that I had to hide and cover myself in shame due to my stupid brother's actions.'

"Hey, Lun, you in there?" He snapped his fingers in front her, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Oh, urm, sorry." She blushed in embarrassment. Honestly, he knew her name for a while now and here she was trying to figure his out and zoning in the process. Then again, she couldn't blame herself since she only met him once for that short amount of time. Not to mention it was awhile ago.

"In any regard, are you planning to head back to the lobby then? I bet Yusei and the others would really be glad to see you a-okay." He began walking alongside the young girl. Syun grimaced further.

'God damn it! Just go away already!'

"Well, I was actually planning to get back to my seat before anything else happens."

"Get back to your seat?" Konami raised a brow, "You mean in the crowd? So you booked one already, huh? Sorry for assuming but, sounds to me like you already knew you wouldn't win the tournament."

"Oh, well I..." Her and her big mouth. She was regretting letting Leo duel for her even more right now. That is, if that was possible though.

"Relax. It's not even my position to think low about someone just because they did not have that much confidence in the first place. But if you ask me, I think you did pretty well out there."

"You're kidding, right?" She raised a brow, deciding to not reveal that it wasn't her though. Despite the fact that she disliked being judged because of her brother's ignorance, she only met Konami a few weeks ago. So unveiling such information felt a bit too much for an acquaintance. "I played a monster below a thousand ATK points in _attack_ position and expected everything to work out fine with two obvious trap cards. For all I knew, that Tyru guy could've had Heavy Storm in his hand. That's just an amateur move." Thank goodness Leo was not here to hear her degradation. Speaking of which, Luna had completely forgotten that she was berating herself in the eyes of the ignorant, a.k.a. Konami. She meant Leo after all.

Konami felt like it was a bit weird for her to say that about herself in such a manner, since he could understand that in the heat of the moment, a person would think it was a smart move they did when in retrospect, they might reflect on it in a negative way, such as Luna's choice of words right now. Just a bit though. Just a bit.

"Hey, you don't need to be hard on yourself." He placed a hand on her shoulder, halting her in surprise. She gazed up in his eyes. "Just because you took damage doesn't mean you lost the duel. No, seriously, you had like nineteen hundred Life Points left. It was just too bad you were expected to withstand such an attack, from a Psychic duelist no less. That being said, I doubt an average person could take such a beating and suddenly be on their feet in a matter of minutes, so you should be proud of yourself, Luna. Anyway, the point I was trying to make in saying you did well is that even when facing such a beast, you stood firm on your spot so boldly, which not a lot can do. Trust me, I know. Even I might shiver in my wellies. Take the Black Rose Witch for example. People run away for their lives in fear when she strikes. I bet right now, not only do they wish they could be as strong as you, but also wish that they could be a quick recoverer like you as well. Well, if they saw you right now, that is."

"W-Wow, I... urm, don't really know what to say..." Honestly, she was flattered he said that to her, even though it was technically addressed to Leo himself. Konami's little uplifting speech also made her look at her brother in a different light. Something she rarely does on a mundane basis. That being said, Luna found herself slowly falling in a pit of envy. Whether it was due to her brother being such an inspiration, or that she wished Konami actually meant it for her, she did not know. Although, a part of her was certain she would appreciated it if she was praised in such a dilemma. Not exactly for that reasons, but simply for having Leo's back each time he needed someone to bail him out of trouble. It would certainly hit home for her. She would say thank you, but she did not deserve it, Leo did.

Also, she had not been aware that Tyru was actually a Psychic. Word on the street and her eyes told her that they could be extremely dangerous when it came to using their Duel Monster cards. That certainly made her respect Leo more than she had before.

"Well, you don't really need to say anything." Red Hat resumed his walk, causing Luna to follow suit. "But I hope you understand now how significant your actions are when regarding others. If I were young right now, I would certainly look up to you as my number one idol."

Luna became flustered, looking away in embarrassment. Konami chuckled. "Sorry. I'm probably embarrassing you right now with such a silly shower of compliments, huh?"

"N-No. It's not that, it's just... never mind..." Now she was really becoming envy over her twin. Albeit, Konami meant it only for his younger self, but an older person looking up to Leo?! Man, it must have really felt good to be that goofball right about now. If he were to hear this, that is.

"Anyway, here we are." Konami stated, turning away from the hallway leading to the lobby to stare at Luna. He was going to say farewell when the young preteen beat him to it.

"Hey, Konami..."

"Yeah?"

"About how I was acting lately..." She couldn't help it. She didn't deserve his praise. Being mistaken for her _brave_ brother, even if it was from someone who she did not know all that well, was just eating her alive. Besides, she did not want to be known as a weirdo by Konami. She wouldn't mind it though, if it was some other acquaintance or someone she did not know at all, but for some reason, her image to him felt important to be clarified. If only she dueled for herself, then she wouldn't be known as a clown.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"I, well... I actually, was... too over excited. Sorry that you had to witness that." She wasn't able to tell him? Why?

"You mean those poses and your enthusiasm? Well, I didn't really mind. You had the crowd's attention after all. But to be frank, I actually thought it was adorable."

Luna giggled. Leo, adorable? Now _that_ was funny.

"Anyway, I should really let you get to your seat. You wouldn't want to miss the action, would you? I'll be seeing your cute face in the crowd, then. Say hi to your brother for me, okay?"

"O-Okay..." She stared down in thought, deciding to shake his cute comment as a genuine compliment rather than something ominous. He didn't look the type after all. "Bye!" She called out, seeing Konami already making his way as he waved with a genuine smile.

'Now's my chance!' Tyru thought deviously, double checking for any signs of someone else before making his move.

 _ **-5Ds-**_

"You certainly took your time, huh Reddo?" Hikari crossed her arms, chuckling with a shake of her head. "You missed the duel between chubby an grumpy. But truthfully, it wasn't all that competitive to begin with."

"Sorry." Konami sighed as he approached the group. "So then, who won?"

Simon opened his mouth to speak, but Hikari beat him to it. "Let's just say someone got deflated in the end."

"That's not funny, Rie." Konami squinted his eyes at her.

"Is it?" She raised a brow with a wide smile.

"...Okay, maybe a little." He smiled softly, "Oh, and by the way, Luna seems to be okay."

"You mean she's fully healed?" Yusei seemed surprised by this, but then realized that there were 'two' Lunas. Konami might have bumped into the real one.

"Yeah. I spoke to her earlier. She'll be hanging out in the crowd, so you better not lose your round, 'k Yus?"

Yusei nodded with a smile, although, he was curious at the sudden nickname he received from Konami. "I'll do my best."

"Good." Red Hat nodded back just before Greiger entered the lobby, along with the man in black.

"Can Yusei and Shira please make their way to the arena?"

"Well, looks like that's my cue." Yusei nodded to the group to dismiss himself.

"I would say good luck right now, but considering how skillful you are, you certainly would 'n need it."

The crab-haired teen smiled at that.

But when the door closed behind the three men, Konami suddenly felt a surge of an unexplained shockwave running through his very existence, his eyelids swiftly fell down, just as his body had.

Lifeless.

"R-Reddo?!" Hikari crouched down to check up on her friend, along with the others.

Akiza stood from afar, eyes focused on Konami strangely. "How amusing." She murmured to herself, "The stress must have gotten to him."

 _ **-5Ds-**_

Konami's eyes fluttered open as slow as possible, especially to the bright sky from above. Sitting up without any problem, he rubbed the back on his head in wonder.

The last thing he remembered was feeling a sudden burst of trickling pain, and now he found himself in a peaceful meadow of nature. What in the world is going on here?

 _"Kon-kun!"_ A voice shrieked in joy, causing the teen to literally jump on his feet in surprise, turning around to address the sudden person. His eyes bulged in agnization. It was the same girl from Sector Security HQ. Her long blue hair, blue ocean eyes, blue silky dress, blue everything (except for her skin of course) wouldn't have sent a chill down his spine if it weren't for the fact that she had been transparent. Although, right now, she wasn't. In fact, she was as solid as a stone.

Her genuine smile only made things more uncomfortable for him. Though, as he remembered from last time, she wasn't as dangerous as he thought she would have been, especially considering that she had, in a way, guided him to save Tasha in the first place. Now that he thought about it, Konami might have over-reacted just a little bit even though she wanted to hug him, he could only assume that would have been the case due her jolliness.

Sensing his discomfort around her, she backed off from making contact with him, looking distressed. _"H-Have I really done something to have you this uncomfortable around me, master?"_

Master? Either way, he seemed like tears were about to be created. "H-Hang on! Please don't cry. I'm... sorry? I didn't mean to make you upset or anything. Although, you can't really blame me after all. It's not everyday I meet ghosts."

 _"Ghosts?"_ She tilted her head after wiping a tear. _"You mean Duel Spirits? But we have known each other for so long, Kon-kun."_

"Duel Spirits?" Now it was his turn to tilt his head. "What are you talking about? Is that what you call yourselves? And what do you mean I know you for a long time?"

 _"So you really don't remember me, huh? I guess it could explain why your heart was shut down from the Spirit World ever since that meanie Modoru experimented on you! That no good jerk!"_

Konami was becoming more lost with each word she told him. Duel Spirits? Spirit World? Experimented on? What in the fresh living hell? "I... don't follow. Wait, now that I actually look at you, you do seem familiar. Like I've seen you so many times before."

 _"R-Really?!"_ She anxiously drew closer to his face, causing Konami to become reluctant. _"Go on! Try to remember, Kon-kun."_

"Well, that blue outfit and ocean eyes of yours are certainly things that appeared on something before. Like a portrait. Maybe even- wait a minute!" His eyes became as wide as chinese plates, not believing his very vision. Through the green hue he had experienced from Yusei's green-haired friend, this certainly took the cake.

 _"Uh huh! Uh huh!"_ She floated even closer, inches from the pale-skinned teen.

"It can't be... you are... are you... really... Blizzard Princess!?"

 _"Yippie!"_ She swirled in the air with jolly giggles and an extremely happy expression.

This can't be! It was really Blizzard Princess! His Duel Monster card! What in tarnations!? This has to be one crazy dream he was in! Suddenly finding himself in a meadow with a Duel Monster right in front of him. That sudden pain he felt must have really knocked him out cold then. But then again, he saw Blizzard Princess before, during his time in HQ, and that certainly had events following afterwards that were undoubtedly real. It had to be. He felt it on his fingers. His feet.

Besides, if his time seeing Blizzard Princess at Sector Security were really false, then would this right now be a dream inside a dream? Considering that Yusei and Tasha could recall the events, even at the Stadium, it was obvious that he didn't wake up after the SS incident like it was in his head.

No, the logical, and certainly weird explanation of it all was what Blizzard Princess had told him was actually true. Or he had just hallucinated her during the first time and was finally dreaming of her right now.

Regardless, Konami was amazed that he never recognized her before. Was he that in shock that he overlooked such important details so easily?

Whatever thoughts he planned on thinking afterwards had to wait since Konami was roughly tackled to the ground by the Duel Spirit. Before he knew it, Blizzard Princess gave him a hard, long, smooch on his right cheek.

 _"Muwah! I'm so proud of you, Kon-kun, albeit the obvious should have already been obvious when you finally saw me in that big building the other day. But I'm glad either way."_

"Urm, yeah... that's great n all, but could you let go of me... please?"

 _"Oh, my bad."_ She floated back up, giving the recovering Konami some space. _"So, how did you even get here? Have you already found out your ability to traverse through the intersection to the Spirit World?"_

"Ability to traverse?" Once again, she was making less sense than usual. Or to be more accurate, less sense _as_ usual. Blizzard Princess opened her mouth to speak, but a majestic voice beat her to it.

 _"His reason for being here would be my doing."_

The two pair of ears perked up, their heads turned to find the source of such a soothing voice.

It was definitely something Konami was not expecting to see.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **End of Chapter**

 **Thank you all who have reviewed, fol, and fav since my last update. I really appreciate it. Anyway, since I have nothing to say right now, I'll end this chapter off with an AlterWorld moment.**

 **Cheers!**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **AlterWorld 006**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Several vivid knocks were heard from the front door.

"Tasha, could you please get that? I'm kinda in the middle of something!"

"I'm kinda in the middle of something too!"

The knocks were heard again.

"Tasha, I insist you get that, please!?"

"Kon-kun, I'm taking a bath!"

"And I'm making your food over here!"

Knock, knock, knock!

"So you expect me to just get up from my spot and walk to the door NAKED!?"

"I expect you to put on a towel!"

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK...!

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Konami stomped his way to the door, unlocking it before swiftly opening it with all it's glory.

Noone was there, expect for galloping footsteps rushing away.

"April Fools!"

"Firstly, it's long past April the first you dopes, except if the reader is reading this on that day! And secondly, I've seen grandmas pull a prank and get away better than you, and most of them were DISABLED!"

Suddenly, an explosion was heard from the kitchen.

"Oh no! Not the chicken! Anything but the chicken!"


	13. Destination: Arcadia Movement

**Hello all, and welcome to another chapter of Hero's Call!**

 **Disclaimer: (For this chapter and the chapters I've missed so far.) I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, which is owned by** **Kazuki Takahashi, although if I did, then Astro157 may not even exist. Sorry, just being blunt.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Arc 02**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Destination: Arcadia Movement**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Similar to Blizzard Princess, the source was levitating from ground level, their appearance majestic and rich. Even if it had no relation to Konami's Duel Monster's ability to stay off the surface, it's wonderfully bright wings could easily match the Spellcaster's floating prowess.

 _"Your majesty."_ Blizzard Princess kneeled down in respect, unlike Konami, who was too entranced by the dragon's life filled presence; it's aura matching it's pure cerulean and jade. Even his eyes did not dare blink for it fear that once it ensue, recoil would hit, contemporize, and the sight would no longer exist.

The goddess mentally smiled. _"It is good to finally meet you again after such a long nonessential amount of time, young Konami. I see you have not changed the slightest. I am glad."_

"Oh..." Konami blinked instinctively, only then taking it's telepathic words in his CPU. "I'm... glad as well? Sorry, I... ur-"

 _"Kon-kun lost his memory, your majesty."_ Blizzard Princess stood up with worry.

 _"I see... I believe it has something to do with the Universal Reactor incident, yes?"_

 _"It's possible."_ She replied. _"I mean, I've been by his side each section of the day just like you've asked of me ever since and I never saw master encounter anything skeptical of that level at all. Well, except for_ that girl _though..."_

 _"You are entailing the one of green, I believe?"_

 _"Uh huh."_ She nodded. Before any of them could speak their minds any further, Konami made to intervene.

"I'm sorry, can someone _please_ bring me up to speed on what is being mentioned here? I'm completely lost right now, even more so than when I was formerly prior to... urm... your highness' appearance."

 _"Please,"_ the dragon smiled with closed eyes, _"address me by the name of Anna. Honestly, I partially longed for the sobriquet you had denominated me with."_

"O-kay... Anna then." He nodded reluctantly.

 _"And as for your supposedly vast amount of confusion, I apologies, young Konami, but there is not enough time to dwell on such matters right now. I need to articulate a much more significant matter."_

Konami sighed. They decide to dwell on confusing past events, he could only assume, but once he opens his mouth, they immediately turn the other cheek. It was frustrating for Red Hat to say the least, but he supposed he could hear them out at least. "I suppose I have no choice. Alright, lay it on me, then."

Anna nodded. _"It appears young Luna is in grave danger."_

"Luna?" Konami's ears perked up. "What do you mean? What happened?"

 _"Immediately after you left her with her own devices, Luna was comatosed by a man known as Syun."_

"Syun? Wait, haven't I heard that name before?"

 _"It's an Arcadia Meanie, remember Kon-kun?"_

 _"He is the one you see as Tyru in the competition you are currently involved in."_

"Wait, what? Tyru is Syun!?" Konami seemed shocked at this, but once he cerebrated on it a bit further, the dots aligned coincidentally, if not, perfectly. Tyru, being able to inflict harm to his duelists, a.k.a. Leo, and Syun, a.k.a. a Psychic Duelist from the Arcadia Movement. The appearance of the two were rather contrastive, though that seemed a logical aim if one would secretively want to conceal their true self. Was that his motive then? Was Luna really his target?

"Where are they? Where did he take her?!" His voice was now shuddering with nerves. Realizing a girl such as Luna being resulted in an act of injustice was making his blood boil. Having a close relation to her that was more than just an acquaintance was indifferent to the situation at hand right now. Noone as young and as brave as her should be included with scumbags like the Arcadia Movement. Yes, Konami grimaced at the fact that he was previously worked up over the kids from the Psy-Fi group to an extend that he actually wanted them to be taken by that piece of shit Divine. But not this time. Konami would not stoop that low again. And he would prove it, starting with Luna.

 _"He is currently on his way to the Arcadia Movement with her as we speak."_

"Then send me back so I can stop him!"

Anna smiled. _'Konami does not even know the reason for her kidnapping, and yet, despite this, even if he might understand the dangers the Arcadia Movement possesses, he is willing to hurl himself reckless in the face of a potential trap. He certainly has not changed one bit.' "Very well, I will send you back to the land of the living. Remember, we are always with you, young Konami."_

Nodding understandingly, Red Hat impatiently waited for his cue, closing his eyes and soon enough, his orbs opened once again, staring at the ceiling of the lobby, with heads galore around him.

Hikari sighed in relief. "Hey, dummy! What was that all about!? You gave us such a scare!" Konami stood up as quickly as he could, rushing out toward the door. "H-Hey! Where are you going!?"

Akiza's eyes followed curiously, the door slamming close, leaving everyone speechless.

"...What... just happened?" Terence questioned with a tilt of his head.

 _ **-5Ds-**_

"Urgh..." The blunette groaned, feeling her head spin like a ferris wheel, but at the velocity of a rollercoaster. "What happened? What?" Her blurry vision became clear enough to make out, though, she had to squint due to the sudden bright light hovering over her.

Luna felt the cold hard metal she laid on. The preteen tried sitting up, but it was no use, she was restricted. Restricted by the wrists, ankles, and neck. That couldn't be good. She glanced around worriedly, noticing windows in a circular pattern in the distance. Surrounding her.

"What's going on? Where am I?" The place in question was dark, but not pitch black. She could make out other metal plates similar to what she laid on, varying from positions around the room. The girl also noticed a machine of some sort nearby, containing a large array of lights of all kinds. It's mechanical wires were strapped onto her bare skin, though she still laid with her clothes on, excluding her blue hoody jacket.

Her heart began to pound louder with each second passing by, nervous sweat becoming visible on her pale and frail being. She gulped hard, the silence not soothing her one bit. Silence, other than the constant sound of the working machine. She heard voices from afar, ominous silhouettes being seen through the misty glass window. Her pulse increased.

"H-H-Hello? I-Is someone there?"

The voices kept rambling faint and uncomprehensive wording, an otiose feeling coming from their mumbles.

"Please... whoever you are... please, let me go..." She began to whimper in fear, her body quivering apprehensively. They did not respond to her plea. Either they were ignoring her inhane begging, or they could not hear her. She was not quite sure, and honestly, she was not curious enough to decipher. All she wanted was to get out of this place as soon as possible, wherever it was located. Too bad she was not able to move though.

The last thing she remembered was making her way to the seat she left empty. But before she could get to the arena's opening, a strong smell of chemicals forced it's way down her still breathless lungs, and poof, here she was. If she had to guess, Luna could only assume she had been kidnapped. For what reason, she did not know. If there was one thing she knew at least, is that her time here was not going to be as pleasant as one might expect it would be.

Gulping another ball of painfully, thick saliva down her dry throat, Luna suddenly heard a beeping sound, and then, without warning, a surge of uncompressed electricity ran through her already rapid pulse.

She shrieked in dismay, her back arching forward with each shock, her hands and fingers cringing with each wave, her toes curling with each heartbeat.

DA DUM DA DUM DA DUM, her heart went at an almost excessive rate. She could practically hear each increasing rhythmic bang of her bloody drum that was her organic interior through her zinging ears. Her poor brain could not even keep up.

Finally, what seemed like an eternity, the lightning stopped, along with her dying voice, but the dark clouds kept their stay, compensating her intellectual aspect of her body.

Her mouth hung open, faint stutters escaping her young lips, her being occasionally chattering like cold teeth, her eyes were rolled up, almost out of view, almost out of life. The leftover electricity were still there, threatening her with a reminder of what happened, of what was still to come.

"First diagnosis complete. Subject One-Nineteen seems to be unconscious. Yet, there are still no signs whether she might cave in with at least an expected amount of Spiritual Readings." The man in the white coat stated sternly, the woman next to him scribbling the necessary results down.

"Do you think Sir Divine had made a mistake with this one as well? As we were told, Level One Voltaic Surgery should have shown at least the slightest of Spirituality, at least from a young one like her."

"I understand your concern," he said, setting up a different mode on the control panel, "but considering how confident Mr. Divine was in Subject One-Nineteen than any other, we have to pursue deeper. Besides, orders are orders, unless you are spontaneously considering rebelliousness?"

The female scientist flinched in fear at the very thought of what would the inevitable consequence be when turning her back against Divine. "N-No, not at all."

"Then let's resume."

 _ **-5Ds-**_

 _"C'mon, Kon-kun, hurry!"_ The floating spellcaster shouted in front of the rushing teen, it's appearance semi-transparent just like during his first encounter with her.

"Y-Yeah," he panted, "I'm... trying!" Konami was so exhausted, it was a miracle he was still a feet behind the dense female. Dense, because she knew for a fact that he could not fly. The only resort of transportation he had was his two legs, and boy, were they desperate to call it quits.

Fortunately, but also unfortunately, his movement was slowed down to a halt once the hard feeling of metal pushed his side to one end, Konami falling off balance and on his behind, holding his side due to the slight pain which was the result.

 _"M-Master!"_ Blizzard Princess called with concern, watching the driver exit their vehicle and approached Konami hurriedly.

"Oh no! Are you alright? ...K-Konami!?" Carly gasped in surprise at the sight of the familiar face. Red Hat only gazed up in annoyance, but sighed to cool off.

"Carly, what were you thinking, driving so recklessly?"

"Me!? What were _YOU_ thinking, crossing the unstationary road like that!? You could've gotten yourself hurt, maybe even worse! Thank goodness I stopped when I did." She crouched solemnly, putting a hand on his back to support him in getting up.

"I must've been too in a rush then." Konami sighed. Then, it clicked. "Wait, Carly! Can you gimme a quick ride?"

"A ride? Where to?"

"The Arcadia Movement. I'll explain later, if you were going to ask me what for."

"I... guess so. But then you owe me one." She said sternly, "I'm also a busy woman, you know. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a reporter practically twenty four seven during the day. I can't ruin my schedule so suddenly, even if it's a simple dropoff."

"Yeah, yeah." The boy waved her off, "Just try to get me there as fast as possible, okay?"

"Then you better buckle up, Konami." She smiled, as they entered the vehicle while they spoken. "It's going to be a bumpy ride."

"Wait..." Konami muttered, only then realizing the potential consequences when speeding on the road. "Please tell me you're a good driver?" Was his initial sentence, but was not even able to make it past the very first word before the glassy eyed girl rammed the petal, accelerating toward a high velocity.

Konami shot back against his seat, staring straight into the heart of the almost as busy as Wall Street road that they were rushing into. Carly shifted lanes repeatedly, trying to get around the slower vehicles as best she could. She would be lying if she said she was calm and unworried. Contrary to belief, it was the exact opposite. At least inside, she attempted to veil as much of it behind her face of deception, along with her swirly spectacles, albeit, Konami felt it radiating against his own.

"C-Carly! Slow down or you'll get us killed!"

"Sorry, but I'm on a tight schedule myself, Red Hat. Besides, I wasn't the one who demanded a _quick ride_."

"When I said quick ride, I meant it in a sense of ' _get me there as fast as you can without putting me in the hospital_ '!"

"Well, sorry if I'm not worthy of your expectations, Red Hat, but I guess you just have to-"

"Carly..."

"Quiet! I'm busy lecturing your incompetence!"

"Carly."

"I said-"

"Carly!"

"Fine! What!?"

"Watch out!"

It happened so fast, one minute, Carly stared into the honking truck of death, and then the next, they had swerved right for safety, before unprofessionally recovering on the proper lane. Konami sighed. He had stretched out for the pizza shaped wheel and took charge just in time.

He opened his mouth to speak, to scowl her evens, but once he turned to the young woman, he noticed her still shocked expression, but now she was looking down. At something. While also mimicking a tomato's bright color.

Gazing down in confusion, Konami's eyes bulged in realization. Still leaning for the wheel, the teen noticed where his right hand had rested for support.

Right on Carly's jeans covered thigh. But not just anywhere, but the closest position to her lean stomach. His fingers were subtly and unconsciously squeezing her inner thigh for grip as well, almost at the position of prohibition. Or maybe it was!

Konami gulped, his arms shaking in apprehension as he couldn't let go of her thigh, unless he wanted to fall in her lap. He was unable to pick himself up either, since he could barely even feel his rigiding arm through the tension that was rising. The tension, Konami noticed, that came along with the female's heating body, and it was not the lustful manner either.

With a loud yelp, followed by a brutal takedown, Konami sloped down on his seat, bloody all across his jacked up face. "Is that really the thanks I get for saving our asses...?" He managed to mumble through his swollen mouth.

 _ **-5Ds-**_

"And the winner is Yusei Fudo!" The crowd had heard the MC announced excitedly as always, as said winner made his way to Konami's group of friends. Although, he could also say that they were his as well in the short amount of time he met them without giving it a second thought. But he still felt like they were Konami's more than his own. Especially since Red Hat knew them longer.

"That was incredible, Yusei." Simon applauded with a genuine smile. "I never seen someone use their opponent's own cards against them like that before. Truly remarkable."

"Yeah, YuseiOR gave us all a sight to hold." Hikari joked, but was as equal in astonishment as Simon.

Yusei almost chuckled. ALMOST. "It was really nothing. But thanks though."

"Hah!" Someone laughed outwardly, catching their attention from afar. "If you ask me, then I would certainly not give that weak ass play even a single star."

"Well, then it's a good thing noone asked you, huh?" Terence narrowed his eyebrows, watching the smug smirk on the man's face.

"Watch it, eggshell. Or I'll crack you wide open in our duel."

"Our duel? Wait, you're Zee, right?"

"In the flesh."

Hikari's expression went dull. "You say it as if you're famous or somethin'."

"I am, actually. But if we're talking about about the female sex, I wouldn't expect you to realize it."

Hikari's eyebrows furrowed. "Oh, sexist, huh? Why don't you say that to my face, swollen-ass-gum-cheeks? Or are those pussy lips just all clap with no penis reception? Want me to give you a sandwich more harder than a dick then?"

"Your jokes are drier than your hairstyle. But at least that mop on your head is better than that outfit of yours."

"Coming from someone who makes the desert jealous by showing off that sun-roasted costume? You flatter me."

"What? Is my _SUN-ROASTED_ costume not giving enough fuel to that ugly hot head of yours?."

"No at all. In fact-"

"That's enough, Hikari." Simon firmly said.

"But-"

"I said that's enough. Don't you see you're falling right into his trap? Just ignore him."

"I agree." Yusei nodded.

"What's the matter, pussy? Is your vagina that itchy to get involved?"

"Cute." Simon simply said, watching Hikari stomp her way to the group, unsatisfied.

"Simon and Wile Tyle." The employee revealed himself. "If you would be kindly enough to follow me to the arena?"

"Well, I guess that's my cue." The blunette looked back at Hikari. "Remember what I told you, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Hikari crossed her arms, almost in defiance. "Just knock em dead for us all, k?"

"Will do. Check ya guys later." He waved, exiting the room with the other two gentlemen.

Then, Yusei noticed something. "Hey, has anyone seen Konami?"

"Our Red Dude decided to make like a banana and split." The blonde pouted. "Honestly, you would think he would at least tell us where he was going."

"I have a hunch..." Akiza murmured softly to herself, almost certain as to where Red Hat dashed off to. Not that his sudden fit of sleepiness a few moments ago gave it away or anything, but the Black Rose Witch could only assume how Konami seemed to be at the right time during an incident.

Catching him in the middle of a car crash.

Having to be picked up by Simon just as he was slowly dying from Akiza's man-handling, or should I say woman-handling, as she heard the blunette had told the others about their first encounter.

Having to settle down on the day an alien decided to say hello, as she was told by her divine Divine, more on that for another time.

It couldn't all be just coincidence. He might be doing it on purpose or something, since it seems like he had a sick sense for being in the right place at the right time.

Akiza grimaced. One more thing she despised of the teen. Stealing Divine's attention. Calling her that wretched _Rosy_ nickname. Acting so self-centred on every little thing he decides to rub his nose in, albeit said thing could had nothing to do with him. Could he even get any more obnoxious?!

The young woman was afraid that if she yelled that to the overwatching gods from above, it might actually become reality. She would never want to live through that day though.

 _ **-5Ds-**_

"Thanks, Carly." Konami exited the vehicle that was parked an appropriate distance away from his destination.

"I would say anytime, but then I would be lying." She sighed. "Are you sure you wouldn't want to wait for backup? I mean, I wouldn't mind. Getting an inside look on the place and it's particular functions would certainly be the scoop of the century I would never want to slip by. But as I told you before, I have an appointment with my boss. I had been quite the disappointment, and missing his meeting with the crew even if I brought him an interview with Horakhty herself wouldn't change his mind of firing me. Or so I had been told. If you could just wait a while, I'll be back to give you a helping hand."

"Regardless whether you were to give me a hand, or just film me dying, I'm afraid I can't have a second pass by without progress at least being made. So, if you don't mind, I need to get in there as soon as possible."

Carly sighed again. Such a scoop, so close and yet still too far to gain. She didn't know how she'll be able to sleep this disappointing fact down, if she even could. "Fine. But again, you owe me one." She opened her eyes to stare at him sternly, but found that he was already across the street to get even closer to the humongous building. She huffed. "I'll get you back for this! And for that perverted move you made on me!"

Konami ignored her. He couldn't waste precious time playing stoic friend right now. He had to focus on the objective at hand. Speaking of which, Red Hat halted, his eyes bulging. "Oh shit! Did I seriously not think this through?"

 _"Master!"_ He heard Blizzard Princess call out, _"Over here! I found a patched up entrance right here!"_

"Wait, really?" It was, Konami noted, making his way and observing the obvious layout of the metal screwed against the cemented wall. "Awesome work, Blizzard Princess! For a second there, I had almost hit a road block. Though, this do seem like it's conveniently placed. Oh well, as if we have a better option."

 _"Bianca."_ She said lowly.

"Hmm? S'cuse me?"

 _"It's... Bianca. You may not remember naming me though."_

"Oh, sorry. Though, I wouldn't be surprise if you actually had such a name that reflects that cute smile of yours." He densely complimented her, naïve at how red her face was becoming.

 _"K-Kon-kun's just saying that."_

Konami shrugged nonchalantly, albeit she did not see. "Now c'mon. We gotta rescue Luna."

 _"R-Right!"_ She chirped nervously, regaining her usual attitude as she literally fazed through the building with Konami.

Elsewhere, in her vehicle, realization struck Carly's mind. "Wait a second! Konami could have gone in with my camera and do the scooping for me! NNNOOO!"

 _ **-5Ds-**_

Unlike his rescue mission inside the confines of Sector Security, Konami was now on a rescue mission inside the confines of the Arcadia Movement, but this time, without any formal usage of diagrams or gadgets to help him along his way. If he had thought that Goodwin's _goonies_ ' base were difficult enough to get around, then he wouldn't want to imagine the sickly, preposterous sense of arduous the incredibly large skyscraper had in-store for him.

At least he had Bianca for assistance, right? He did not even know if it would make a difference though.

 _"Master, Wait."_ Bianca's voice muttered, silencing his movements.

"What is it?" He whispered.

 _"I hear something."_

"Something? Like what?"

 _"I'm not completely sure, but it kinda sounds like a faint zzzzz."_

"Huh? Like a fly?"

 _"Not buzz."_ She giggled, _"I mean, like zapping. Electricity maybe?"_

"Electricity..." He thought suspiciously. Could it had something to do with Luna? Konami could only hope it didn't. Then again, it would certainly make their ground searching much easier. Even still, he couldn't help but grimace at what that meant for the young girl, if that were true. "We better check it out just to be sure. Where is it coming from?"

 _"It's near, or otherwise far if we compare my listening abilities to yours. N-N-Not that master's are bad! W-What I mean was-"_

"It's fine. No harm done being honest like that. Just, can you locate this sound you're hearing?"

 _"Well, it sounds like it's coming from a few floors above us."_

"Great. Please go check up on it while I find an elevator. You can easily find me, right?"

Bianca nodded. _"If not, I can simply teleport myself in my Duel card for a faster relocation. I'll see master in a few, okay?"_

"Right. Thanks again." He waved, setting his sights to find and use an elevator of his choice. A while had passed, and Konami seemed more reluctant than he had been when entering the building once he found out he was not bumping into anyone that were from the sanctuary itself.

Inconveniently, he spoke too soon, as the steps of approaching people could be heard. 'Crap! I need a place to hide!' But there were none, except for the door to his right. Hoping it was unlocked, Konami reached for the doorknob and pulled.

...

"Phew." He sighed, taking a deep breath as he closed the door behind him. Opening his eyes, Red Hat observed the room he stood in. A simply room, small but decent, with closets and such. It did not seem like a bedroom though, no, actually it was far from that assumption. It contained a table at the end. Stack of papers shattered around the floor and on it like unused but neatly placed junk.

What caught his eye though was the blank screen of a computer in the center of it all. Looking back to hear the subtle footsteps echoing away, Konami made to leave, but not without gazing at the sight one last time. Like it was calling his name...

Contrary to his earlier regards, Konami became reluctant when entering the electric, claustrophobic platform. In the heat of the moment, he had completely forgotten about the ominoustic consequences an elevator could contain. Yet, despite this, he took it anyway, as it was the fastest way to get around. He could only hope he wouldn't be caught once he exited it.

While waiting for the ding, Konami drifted into wonder land. He couldn't help but worry for the little girl. There had to be something extraordinary about her if he were to be addressed by spirits from another world so she may be rescued in time. Not that she seemed ordinary. Only more important than the usual. Still, that was irrelevant. What he was focused more on though was getting her out of this hell hole Divine called a safe zone for Psychics.

Speaking of which, Red Hat wondered if that jerk had anything to do with Syun kidnapping Luna in the first place. Oh, who was he kidding, of course that bastard had! Anything that the Arcadia grunts did were resulted by him in some form or another. At least that was Konami's presumption. Who wouldn't, when a guy unnoticeably manipulates people behind their backs for his own benefit?

Telling Akiza to not once, not twice, but thrice, fetch him like a dog.

Was he that crippled?

Using Akiza to show Konami how mighty the Arcadia Movement was. Not that the Black Rose Witch was weak in any way, since she had shown him already, but were they really that restricted to only use her when they could not wipe their own asses clean themselves?!

Not to mention the tournament thing. Konami doubted it was for fun and games, as far as Divine goes at least. It was always Akiza do this, and Akiza do that. Regardless of whether both parties were doing it consensual or not, the teen knew the orders reeked of underatedness. He could practically smell it right now, albeit it was all past it's due date.

Argh! It was infuriating to say the least. Divine. Goodwin. They all made Konami want to puke his guts out.

"Rosy..." He said sub-consciously. "Don't you worry, I'm going to unveil Divine for the sick puppeteer he is if it's the last thing I do!"

 _ **-5Ds-**_

Akiza sighed inwardly. She was truly, undeniably stuck in this hell hole of a lobby. She could not even take a stroll to the restroom without sneers and low tone remarks being executed by these low lives called _proper extraordinary people_. It didn't quite tick her off as much as Konami always somehow seems to, but it pretty spells out the word annoying.

Still, she could have easily beaten them up, or relax at her wonderful Arcadia Movement, where her lovely Divine was located, but both options were off limits. Unless she would want to be disqualified for criminal offense and/or not being on time, especially since the only connection, a.k.a. Syun, to keep her updated with the match-ups was nowhere to be found. But even still, Akiza would never stoop so low as to ask for that hopeless romantic for assistance.

'Hell' to the 'no'!

Divine would surely be ticked off he were to find out she was out of the tournament due to her impatience or temper being the only reason. She would not want him to be disappointed in her, not in the slightest. This was something she just had to do. She just had to endure. She could only hope it would be over soon.

"Hi." She heard a familiar voice spoke out to her, her eyes secretively glancing at the approaching teen through her expressionless mask.

Yusei Fudo.

She had a run-in with him. At least once, she believed. It was when she had one of her fits when she was ordered by Divine, along with her spontaneous attention, to inflict her rage upon the people of New Domino that were abusing the supposed Psychics on the streets. She saw him. She sensed it. Her arm sensed it. She saw his face felt it too, along with his own glowing arm. But she refused to believe that could be much more than a mere coincidence. She had ties with Divine, only Divine, and _nobody_ else! Screw Konami! Screw this guy who seemed to want to strike up a friendly conversation! Screw them all to hell!

Her heart burned with her dark thoughts.

Back to reality, Akiza kept quiet, deciding to not give him the benefit of attention as she stared in front of her, which was difficult considering he was practically 'the front' she was actually seeing. In any case, he wouldn't know her eyes' motive either way.

"You are welcome to join us at the window side for an overview of our opponents."

She kept silent.

"You don't need to be by our side though. You could always take the other window far from us."

"Could you do something for me?" She suddenly turned her head toward me.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Could you zip it? It's real nice being left alone with my own thoughts without Red Hat or anyone for that matter disturbing it. Don't let me hold a grudge on you that may become equally, if not greater than that of that red idiot you call a friend."

"Sorry." He said, but not for his intervention with her, as she soon realized, "I noticed your frustration with Konami as well. Back when I saw him stare at you, I had easily picked up your past relationship with him. Care to explain it?"

"Why not ask him yourself? Oh, my apologies, he bailed on you without any notification. What a friend he is."

"He has his reasons, I believe."

"Regardless, I suggest you leave me otherwise I might not act as civil as you see right now."

Yusei frowned. "I can relate to your necessary isolation needs, so I'll leave you to it then."

'Relate? Hah!' She thought, 'You, just as everyone else under the powerful Arcadia Movement, do not have a single clue how we Psychics feel. Oh, but I'll show you. I'll show everyone for that matter. Especially that Red Hat of yours. That incompetent, idiotic, insensitive, illiterate Red Hat!' She spat, the thought of his stupid face making her shiver in irritation. Her hands balled up in emotional pain, desperate for an outlet.

'Soon... soon indeed...'

 _ **-5Ds-**_

Strafing against the cold, sound-proof wall, Konami silently leaned to the side in hopes of finding noone in particular.

He didn't.

Sigh.

Thank goodness.

He had been running around on his toes like a rat in a maze. Blizzard Princess had not shown up yet, which meant that Red Hat was on his own. "It's like this place's swarming with members. Gee, I heard that there were people with unique gifts, but having so many to witness in a single day feels more natural than extraordinary right about now. I just wish I knew where that zapping pulses Bianca heard were coming from."

 _"Master!"_ Konami nearly jumped out of his skin, turning around with a beating heart. He had to use all of his calm rationality to not utter a single sound, glaring at the concerned expression of the blunette.

"H-Hey! What's the big idea sneaking up on me like that!?" Came his whispering, but also exclamatory tone.

 _"M-M-My bad. I was just so anxious in telling you that I found Luna."_

"You did? Then lead the way. Quick!"

 _"Alright, Master. But I have to warn you, you're not gonna like what you're gonna witness."_

Well, judging from her words and tone, it was certainly plausible. But he didn't care. As long as he got the young female out of this unsafe circus tent.

It had been quite the path Bianca lead our hero on, but they finally made it. Finally... made... it...

The brunette bulged at the sound of shrieks of crying accompanied by electricity echoing down the hall.

Shrieks of crying.

Shrieks of agony.

Shrieks of...

"L-Luna!?"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **End of Chapter**

 **That's it for the double chapter gift. I felt inclined to drag this chapter on for a bit. Mainly cause I'm gonna use the next for both of the duels. Two duels, that I won't spoil. And yes, I'm well aware that I haven't given you guys a full fledged duel for a while. Last time was during chapter seven I believe. Or maybe after. I can't remember anymore.**

 **Sigh.**

 **Again, thanks for the continued support guys. Really appreciate it.**

 **Cheers!**


	14. BFF

**Hello all, and welcome to another chapter of Hero's Call!**

 **Just want to thank everyone who have read my chapters so far, even the ones who I have already thanked. Words cannot truly describe my utmost appreciation for your consistency.**

 **Anyway, big thanks to Time Thief! He/She had been a huge help in criticizing on Hero's Call effectively, and for always having something to say that made me smile as much as any other review I read so far, even when I honestly don't actually deserve it.**

 **But thanks anyways. Everyone.**

 **Now, without further ado, let's Shoot for the Stars!**

 **Disclaimer: I cry in envy at the fact that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the mastermind** **Kazuki Takahashi does. Sigh, if only I could feel his shoes with my feet for one day. What a day I bet that would be.**

 **Okay, now it's time to really Shoot for the Stars!**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Arc 02**

 **Chapter 14**

 **BFF**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Now Gogi, finish it with Salacious Swipe!" The monster in question growled intimately, taking his offensive position to his hungry attack and eliminating his owner's opponent from the duel.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Simon- 2800**

 **Wile Tyle- 0(-1200(E1750))**

 **-Life Points-**

"And the fourth victory of today's matches goes to Simon Urakari! Give a big round of applause to both competitors, who gave us all an outstanding entertaining duel!"

Cheers galore swept the two off their feet, Simon reaching out to Wile Tyle who took his hand in respect.

"Wow! That Simon guy duels really good!" Daisy sparkled, "I wonder if Teronii-chan can take him on? Probably not, cause he lost to Konii-chan that other day."

"Hmph! It wasn't _that_ good." Kami huffed in annoyance due to her cousin still being in this silly tournament. Especially since she was forced to come along the next day for his idiotic dueling, due to her boredom threatening to grasp her if she did not. Honestly, could that blue headed shyster not take her into consideration for once in his self-centred life?!

"Why do you say that?" Daisy inquired with a tilt of her head.

"Well, it's obvious that that nerd was let off easy by that creep of an opponent. I mean, really now, that dork of mine was barely touched by an attack that whole fight!"

"Dork of _yours_? Do you by any chance know this Simon on a personal level?" Lola chimed in curiously.

"He's my cousin."

"Really!? Wow, so that means you can duel as good as well! Right?!" Daisy leaned closer to Kami, who sat next to the chirpy girl. Chirpy as hell, that's for sure. The blunette rolled her eyes with a sigh of annoyance.

"Fortunately, I don't play this stupid game everyone seems so intrigued by."

"Judging from that, I don't believe you're a fan of Duel Monsters then." Misty- I-I mean, Mandy, estimated. "Then may I ask why are you voluntarily excusing yourself in observing your disapproval?"

"F.Y.I., I'm _forced_ to since I'm accompanying that idiot! Besides, I don't believe it's any of _your_ business, now is it?"

"Your attitude stinks." Dexter muttered softly, but Kami easily heard him.

"And your face's dislocated."

"C-Calm down, Kami-chan." Daisy said with a frown. "You're being very mean right now."

Kami just huffed, deciding to zip it for all of their sakes. Honestly, the nerves of them all! Do they even know who they were speaking to? She's a respective member of the Urakari-fucking-clan! They should be knowing their place in the society tree!

 _ **-5Ds-**_

"That was amazing, Sionii-chan!" Daisy hugged her brother's friend tightly around the waist, surprising the teen.

"Heh heh. Well, I tried." Simon rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, receiving a pat on the back from Hikari. And by pat on the back, I mean a hella slap that almost knocked the wind out of the poor boy.

"Stop being so modest, dude! Really now, if I didn't know any better, I would've assumed Reddo's been rubbin off on ya!" The blonde chuckled tomboy-ishly, earning laughs galore from most of the gang.

"Hey, wait a minute! I don't believe you gave us an explanation on why you decided to hide your true identity yet, Misty-chan!" Terence's younger sibling chimed carelessly, causing Yanagi, Dexter, Tanner, Yusei, Simon, Terence, Hikari, and Leo (who just arrived after being discharged) to looked curiously at the hat covered girl. The green-haired girl... not so much. The woman just pulled her cap down further to hide her embarrassed face.

"I don't believe you had to mention it in front of the others, Daisy." Lola pointed out in retrospect, causing the black haired child to sweat drop with a sheepish chuckle.

"Whoops! Heh heh, my bad."

"Wait, are you really _the_ Misty!? The famous supermodel! Oh my- mmhmmmhmph!" Simon murmured aimlessly once Tasha held his mouth.

"Shoosh! Others might hear." She whispered, calming the teen down.

Misty just sighed. "I guess there's no way back, anyway. Honestly, it's not that difficult to comprehend. I just decided to compensate my identity due to the possible reason for the crowd to hinder on what I really needed at the time. To feel like a normal individual. Don't get me incorrectly, I love making people smile, even if they just smiled when they met me in person. And the attention is truly overwhelming to an extend that I sometimes think that I don't really deserve it all. But once I understood how others were being treated due to my posse always interfering and the difficult life people might be living, I decided on myself to secretively sneak out from my celebrity life and attempted to become a normal, ordinary person like all of you. If only to just become more empathetic prior to then."

"Wait, did you just say ordinary?" Terence questioned.

"She didn't mean it that way, Teronii-chan! Geez, even I picked up that much." Daisy pouted before Misty made to evaluate.

"Well, I think you truly are a spectacular woman to say the least, Ms. Tredwell. Even before this whole incident." Lola nodded. "But you didn't need to do it for our sakes. We all know that you're a good person at heart, so this is rather unnecessary. But I believe I speak for myself and everyone here, not to mention probably around the world that we appreciate it none the less."

"I... well, I guess all I can say now is thank you for understanding." Misty bowed politely, Hikari groaning playfully.

'Is it just me, or am I surrounded by Konami clones?'

"Hey, Yusei." Leo tugged on the teen's jacket. "Do you have any idea where Luna might have gone to?"

"Luna?" Yusei stared around. Honestly, it was quite difficult to see through the amount of friends right now, but once the Duel Rider observed closely, he could not see another head of aqua anywhere. "I'm... not sure... Hey, has anyone seen Luna?"

"I noticed too." Yanagi asserted. "I had realized that she was taking too long at the lady's room to miss all three duels."

"I assumed she went to keep you company, Leo." Tanner stated.

"No. Only thing she gave me was a scowl of a lifetime. She said she needed to use the restroom and after that I expected her to get back to watching the next duels."

"Wait, Konami said that he met her down in the hall during the second duel." Yusei explained.

'Konami...' Misty smiled.

"So where is she now?" Dexter questioned with escalating nerves. "I mean, did she just decided to go home in boredom then?"

"I doubt it."

"Wait, who are you guys talking about?" Simon crossed his arms.

"My sister, Luna! Have you seen her around lately?" Leo spoke worriedly.

"No, can't say I have. Is she not in the hospital though?"

"No, well, that... urm..." Leo trailed off, knowing that Simon meant him.

"I hope the young one's alright. Wherever she may be." Misty said concerningly.

"Great. First Reddo, now this Luna gal. Where is everyone goin off to these days?" Hikari whined with a slouch of her shoulders.

If only they knew...

If only...

 _ **-5Ds-**_

Konami was stunned. Paralyzed. Speechless even. He did not know whether the scenario he was witnessing were true or not. Through the glass of the view two coat wearing individuals were at was the location of Luna. Luna, who was currently being zapped at a despicable rate. Sparks flew like shooting stars in the sky. Lights flickered like dying lightbulbs. The show he was viewing sickened him down to the deepest part of his heart. His soul even.

Instinctively, as her continued cries of terror rung his brain to an immobilizing state, Red Hat went for the silent duo, grabbing the clothing of the man and tossing him an incredible feet away, against the wall, crumbling a large dent in the cement covered structure.

Konami's head jerked rather obscenely toward the shocked woman, her eyes widening in disbelief. His eyes, with his hat covering one of them, were widening in a green, unnatural glow. Hungry growls escaped his uncanny sharp teeth that seemed like daggers of their own. He pointed at the female vigorously.

"You! Stop this or I'll swing you like a ragdoll more so than that bastard over there!" He spat aggressively, causing her to flinch in horror.

"R-R-Right!" She managed to say out of sheer fear, reluctantly stretching for the control panel and inputted the next expected demand.

The screams stopped. The electricity amiss. Smoke hid most of the horror scene. Konami's heart rate and sonic veins slowing down, corresponding with the halting sound effects. His atrocious manner coming to an end as his expression turned softer than that of his previously hungry lion face.

Bianca just stared with wide eyes.

Red Hat made his way around to the door and took his place near the girl's unconscious form.

"Shit, shit, shit!" He cursed, his hands shivering with nerves as he checked for her pulse.

...

...

...

...

...Nothing...!

"Fuck!" He cursed once more, his brain trying to process his next set of actions. "Bianca! You a magician, so don't you know any spell for this?"

 _"S-Sorry, Kon-kun. It doesn't really work that way. We cannot make physical contact with the real world, remember?"_ She explained, but the young man had already blocked out most of it to consider more important matters.

Luna's eyes were closed shut, her body numb but her mouth spewing foam of unimaginable proportions.

Taking charge despite his lack of control over his shaky hands, Konami wiped off the rest of her foam and did what he thought was his only choice. He leaned forward, pinched her nostrils, mouth'd her own, closing the opening and inserted heavy heaves of oxygen from his mouth in hers. One by one, huff after huff, fuel after fuel, he tried to restore life into the lifeless girl.

He placed his hands on her chest and began pushing, pumping, doing his utmost best to have her not see the light. "C'mon, Luna! Don't die on me now! Don't die on us! You can do it! Come back, come back already!"

Luna's eyes were still closed, not a single breath being withdrawn as she just laid there, while Konami, in hopes, doubled his efforts and speed. But taking caution to how inefficient quickness can be, despite him being worried right now. Going back to mouth-to-mouth, Konami pumped gallons of air through her tubular cavity as much as he possibly could.

'Please, please! Not like this!'

He went to pushing against her chest, then to her mouth, then back and forth he went to refill her being.

"C'mon Horakhty damn it! C'mon!"

 _"K-Kon-kun, I don't think-"_

"Not now Bianca!"

 _"But I-"_

"I said not now!"

 _"Please, I really think that-"_

"Jesus christ, Bia! How many times should I tell you _**NOT NOW**_!" He growled vigorously, but did not gaze back at her antagonizing performance. The princess flinched backward, feeling rather uncomfortable, more so by Konami's attempts at reviving the little girl. There was no way she could've withstand such a dramatic amount of electricity. Especially since they had done it long before Konami arrived, or her for that matter, and possibly even before then as well. There's no way, right? Right?!

Despite this, the teen in red kept his constant attempt in shape, his arms aching and mouth dry as the desert. But he didn't give two shits. He couldn't, not when Luna were about to pass on. _Were about to_ , since Konami couldn't, wouldn't, shall NOT accept the plausible fact that she may have already. He had to try. He just had to!

Not knowing her for that long and going through such lengths seemed ridiculous. To most, yes. To Konami, absolutely not! He didn't care whether it was some arrogant teen like Kami, or some random stranger for that matter. Luna didn't deserve to die, as far as he was concerned. And if it meant that he had to go through hell and back, which seemed like more of an absurd thing than what he was doing right now, then so fucking be it!

"Please, just, please, Luna! D-Don't die! Wake up! Wake up! Please, just, wake up already! I beg of you! Please, Horakhty! Give her another chance! Don't do this to her! Plea- *sob* -ease... I'll do anything... just don't let this child... don't let Luna... die...!" His arms were at it's limit, his thrusts becoming more subtle than his usual vitality, his legs wobbly with doubt and hopelessness, his mind taking the same steam train.

"L-Luna..." He stared at the girl who had shown such bravery during her duel with Tyru. That Syun bastard! The girl who seemed like she had the potential to bring equality to all who stood against it. The girl who seemed like she could achieve anything if she put her mind to it. The girl Konami was requested to rescue from Duel Spirits he never knew were a thing an hour prior. The girl he just met, and yet, was tearing up like she was his everything that was inevitably being slipped out of his fingertips. Who he thought just a moment ago to go through a hellish experience just for her to live on.

It was ludicrous.

 _He_ was ludicrous.

But yet, while thinking back on how farcical this whole incident and mindset of his were, Konami's veins gain one final burst of life, and in that moment, went on to transfer it with one final thrust and scream.

Coincidentally, a certain spark suddenly twinkled.

"LUNA!"

Gasp!

That was the sound the once lifeless girl made as she sat up in desperate need of air, eyes bulged wide like saucers. She breathed like it was her life long dream, and something she might die if she went without it.

Obviously, but in a hankering attempt.

Her eyes blinked rapidly, burning from it's bulging state, and began to search around the place for the denudation of answers.

Answers that were in the form of a pair of shocked expressions, each of which a gender that differed, albeit one was transparent and the other covered in red.

"W-Where...? Wha...? W-Who... wait *pant*, K-Konami? Where are we? What's wrong? Why are you-" her eyes went wide once more as she was forced and surprised into a tight hug from Red Hat. "Urm...?" She didn't know whether to be uncomfortable and push him off of her, reciprocate, or just stay dumbfounded. Either way, his embrace, though tight, felt rather reasonably reassuring and relaxing if nothing else.

Her eyes blinked out of it's excrescent fashion, Luna eased up and, surprising herself, placed her hands behind his back. She did not squeeze, but kept it up for a while before tightening her almost null grip. Eyes closed sub-consciously, a relieved smile accompanying it.

It all began to sink back in her almost insanely electrocuted mind. She had been shocked, abused, and tortured by the figures from before. Well, at least that was what she thought. She could practically still feel the indescribable pain she went through, her mind aching every step of the way, laying on the cold metal plate she was currently sitting on. The agony she had to endure. She could still see the light, still feel how empty it felt, how a void it seemed. Luna could still envision the distance she was from it. How close she were to hitching a ride to who knows where. How close she were to dying. How close she were to death.

But that all became a thing of the past. All thanks to Red Hat. The guy who she barely knew. The guy that assumably went through great lengths just to save someone like her. Someone he also barely knew. It was bitter-sweet, knowing it wasn't your closest friend who saved you, if she even had one, but rather someone that she knew only a half an hour tops- including their first meeting in Downtown District- and was almost a complete enigma in terms of knowing who he really was.

But now she knew...

He was her savior.

Regardless, Luna was glad to say the least. She only wished that Konami had not gone through whatever he had to while she was out like an owl on a sunny day.

"Thank you..." She teared up with him, not knowing how to repay him back. "Thank you... so much..."

"*Sob* Heh heh, don't mention it, princess."

"Princess...?" They broke their embrace, staring at each other, one confused and one filled to the brim with joy, despite the question. They could make out the dry and wet tear stains on each other's faces, but Konami soon wiped a blob that was threatening to fall from her big, undeniably cute eye of hers.

"Heh, sorry. It's just that how important you seem to be, considering how much I decided to go through to rescue you."

"Still, _princess_?" She giggled. "And you needn't have to go so far for me. But I really appreciate it none the less."

 _"Excuse me, Master?"_ Blizzard Princess tried tapping his shoulder, only for her to pass right through. _"We have to get going. I can hear approaching footsteps."_

"You right. We better getta move on."

"Wait, you can see her too?" Luna asked, astonished at the idea.

"Yeah, weird right... wait a second! Does that mean..."

"Uh huh." Luna nodded with a polite smile toward Bianca. "Hi. My name's Luna."

 _"Blizzard Princess, but you can call me Bianca, and I already know your name actually. My majesty told me all about you."_

"Your majesty? You mean Ancient Fairy Dragon?"

"Excuse me, ladies?" Konami caught their attention. "I believe we can continue this another time, especially since Bia just said that someone's on their way."

 _"Oh, right! I almost forgot about that."_ She smacked her forehead comically, earning a deadpan from Konami.

'Seriously? Despite it being a moment ago?'. He sighed. "Can you stand?" Red Hat addressed with concern, holding Luna's small hand supportively.

"I... I think so..." She hopped off her behind, but her feet immediately gave way once it came into contact with the floor. "Ah!" She cried in sudden pain, Konami catching her in time as she held onto him as if her life depended on it. Luna glanced back up to the older teen sheepishly. "I guess not."

He chuckled, cracking a grin. "No worries, Princess Lun, I got'cha." He faced away, crouched down, and without warning, scooped her up by her little thighs, earning a yelp of surprise from the blunette.

"D-Don't do that so suddenly, silly." She smiled cutely, wrapping her arms around his neck. "At least warn me next time you intend to have me cry out so embarrassingly."

"You mean that adorable sound you just made? I don't know, I kinda enjoyed how soothing it was." He chuckled, embarrassing her to a bright red. Thank goodness she was behind him though. But before she could rebuttal, Bianca snatched the mic.

 _"C'mon, I'll guide you guys. This way!"_

"Right." Konami nodded, turning back to Luna. "Comfy?"

"Does it matter?" Luna giggled. "Yes. Now please, may we get a move on?"

"Your wish is my command, your highness."

 _ **-5Ds-**_

"And now it's finally time for the second half of today's matches! I hope you all had a wonderful break, cause right now I'm certain that the second half will promise to be as equally entertaining as the first! Now, are you ready for the fifth duel everybody!?" The MC shouted energetically, earning roaring applause from all around. "Then let's begin shall we? It's time for The Great Hikari to take on the champion of the Wonder Cup, Dave the Dangerous Duelist!"

"That's my cue, dudes!" Hikari chirped, winking at the group in the lobby as she made to leave. "Wish me luck!" She waved, heading to the door the man in black was at.

"Wait," he spoke, "Where's your opponent, Dave?"

"Huh?" They looked around and saw the man in question was not around.

"To be honest, we never seen him in the lobby before, except for the introductions." Simon stated.

"Yeah, I wonder where he's at for so long." Terence questioned.

"He's probably scared, just like you." Zee chimed in with a smirk.

Terence grimaced. "You're really asking for it, huh?"

"For what? You, running off? Not really, but I wouldn't blame you though." He shrugged arrogantly, earning another growl.

"In all seriousness, is there at least an arrival time for late comers?" Yusei asked with arms crossed.

"Five minutes tops. That's all there's to it, considering all contestants are expected to be in the lobby for efficient calling." He left the room, leaving everyone to their thoughts.

"Oh man, I really thought I'd be kicking some butt today. Being put over due to default reasons' a real dissatisfaction to my dueling bone." The blonde whined tiredly.

"Do you think something happened to him?" Simon turned to Yusei, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure. The only thing we can do now is wait. But there is the voluntary option to search for him."

"Argh! Just thinking about it makes me numb to my stomach." Terence groaned.

"Then just give up, while you all still have a chance." Zee chimed in once more, angering Hikari.

"Okay, listen to me, you hairy, crooked, sapheaded, wig-wearing, flibbertigibbety buffoon!" Her mouth seemed like a speed runner of it's own considering how quick she spat those insults.

"Wow, that's a new one. What? Were you practicing that lame insult of yours ever since the time I first schooled your fetor, bitchy ass?"

"Hikari... please, just-" Simon tried reasoning, but the blonde jerked her gaze toward him, her blaming eyes daring him to defy her argument. "-continue your awesome insults." He nervously went a one-eighty.

Terence sighed, hearing their beef being resumed with vigor. "Well, I can't blame her. I wouldn't mind teaching him a lesson as well."

"I believe you will get your chance soon, Terence." Terence glanced at Yusei. "You have an aforementioned duel with him, after all."

"You right. And once that happens, I'll be sure to pound him for all of us!"

Suddenly, a loud noise emitted from the arena, jerking everyone toward it. A cloud of smoke filled the platform, and through it, they could depict a single silhouette.

"Ladies and gentlemen, prepare to be rocked and rolled! YEAH!" A sudden wind shot forth, and out came the form of a male teen, in what seemed to be a horrific appearance. Sleeveless black, inky jeans, spikey belt of white, chrome-green and dark spiky hair with a slithering tongue and excrescent eyeballs. "Dave is in the building!"

The crowd, who seemed shock beyond belief, did not expect an entrance of this caliber, not to mention the fact that he barely had any resemblance of the once calm Dave they had seen in any manner or form. Especially if you considered that the boy had dark make-up in ample amount of patterns that seemed to cover his face completely.

WTF.

WTF indeed.

"First off, ew! And second..." Hikari paused to reveal sparkles in her big eyes. "...that entrance's making me so envy right now!"

"Well, can't say I disagree." Terence raised a brow, "but is the dramatic appearance really necessary?"

"I guess he wanted it to be a surprise?" Simon shook his head, "Either way, I believe you are needed on the battlefield, Hikari."

"Oh, right, ha hah! Silly me, almost forgot." She rushed toward the door, hearing a quick degrading insult from Zee. "Up yours, fem doll." She raised her middle finger before slamming the door.

 _ **-5Ds-**_

"Sorry t' keep ya'll waitin, folks!" Hikari halted to her place like a racecar on hand breaks, skidding a pile of dust behind her. "It's time for the Great Hikari to shine!" She activated her rainbow colored duel disk with a smug smirk, ready for battle.

"Wow, she's cute." Kami heard a bunch of guys chattered about Hikari, causing her to huff in annoyance.

'She's not _that_ cute.'

"Are ya ready for my awesome skills, dudette? I'm sure you'll find that you'll be _rollin_ for it?"

Hikari snorted. "Good one. But I'm afraid you can't warm me with even the _rockin_ of puns from the _Stone Age_ so that I may go easy on ya. Get it? Rockin? Rock n Roll? Stone Age?"

"How lame." Dave seemed to lose all manner of ecstasy, but regained it as soon as he activated his own guitar shaped duel disk.

"Contestants ready?" The MC inquired unnecessarily, "Then it's time to duel!"

"Duel!"

 **-Duel-**

 **Hikari v Dave**

 **-Duel-**

"I'll be goin fi~ha~hi~ha~irst!" Dave practically shouted with a stroke on his imaginary guitar as he swiped a card from his deck.

 **Turn One- Dave**

"Just when I actually wanted modesty around, she decides to ditch me." Hikari sighed, but shook her head. "Fine, make your move, _Scourge_. Get it? It's a character from the Sonic comics. That green dude... Your hair's green..."

"Yawn." He said dramatically whilst patting his wide open mouth. "I think what we really need right now is some fire to break the ice instead."

"Melt..." Hikari said dully.

"I play you now, with a hardcore jam, Blazing Inpachi!" His electric sound effects he toned out from his PIE hole somehow felt equally as intimidating as the beast that soon rose from the flaming ashes of the stone floor, it's blazing cracks of fire was the only sound it made as the giant piece of man-shaped wood stared down at Hikari observingly.

 **Blazing Inpachi (L4- FIRE- Pyro-** **A1850** **\- D0)**

"So you hate nature as well, huh? Figures."

"Don't talk too soon, dudette. I'mma show you just how green I am. You know, cause of my hair. You probably wouldn't cause my jokes are on a whole nother level."

"Whatever floats your boat. Or should I say... guitar?" She smirked.

"Don't tell me they're gonna continue to go on like this with those stupid jokes of theirs for the rest of the duel?" Terence groaned.

"Well, at least they're enjoying themselves." Yusei mentioned.

"I'll say." Simon chuckled with a shake of his head.

"Activate now," Dave shouted, "Black Pendant, bebe!"

"Black Pendant, huh?" Hikari crossed her arms, observing the materialized object flowing and glowing around the monster's neck. "It increases the equipped monster's ATK by five hundred. Not too bad, but not that good of a move either."

 **Inpachi's ATK: 2350(+500)**

"Next on the heavy metal list is two face-downs! Your move, dudette. Let's see if you can take down my hot rod over here."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll do much more than that, porcupine. Draw!"

 **Turn Two: Hikari**

'Those two face-downs of his seems rather suspicious, but I can't take a chance and not attack. That would just give him more of an advantage than he already has. But let's see if I can't counter it myself!'. "Alright! You ready for this? I'm gonna bring out my trusty Slate Warrior to the field in attack mode!" She slapped an Effect Monster on her duel disk, sending a variety of color patterns through the device as a humanoid creature of different colors stood up in a burst of light, it's ocean blue head staring at the much bigger opponent in front of him. Fearlessness written across his sleek eyes.

 **Slate Warrior (L4- WIND- Fiend- A1900- D400)**

"Not e~nah~ah~ah~ffff!" He sung, continuing to play his electric guitar.

"Please, enough already!" Hikari laughed, "Yeah, I know it's not enough, but that's the thing. It doesn't need to be. But before I show ya what I mean, let's bring out some more friends of mine. Appear now, Fabled Chawa!"

Shooting out from the bright light beside Slate Warrior came a dancing, enthusiastic little creature of grayness, it's baby eyes dazzling the tender hearts amongst the crowded people, as a yellow monster of equal size popped out as well, ready to play on the gray monster's back.

 **The Fabled Chawa (L1- LIGHT- Beast- A200- D100)**

"What you playin at?" Dave stated in a suspicious way, eyeing the two monsters who were no match for his Inpachi. "And how come you get ta Summon two monsters at once? Dat no good, bro, dat no good."

"Well, you're not _wrong_ that I summoned two monsters in one turn. But you're overlooking the fact that my Chawa over here was actually Special Summoned from it's own effect! It only cost me to discard a specific type of card in my hand. But before you ask, let me show you it rather than spell it out for ya. When discarded to the grave, I can have it come out and play on the battlefield as well. Now stomp your way here, my Ganashia!"

For the third time this turn, a monster arose from the ashes of the unknown, stomping it's way with it's short, adorable legs as it's belly wobbled to the stage, adding a particular cuteness to it's name, despite it's long, pointy horns from his triumphant expression. Alongside it appeared a pesky purple colored fiend similar to the one of yellow from Chawa.

 **The Fabled Ganashia (L3- LIGHT- Beast- A1600- D1000)**

"When Summoned this way, my Ganashia gets an added two hundred ATK points. Nifty, huh?"

 **Ganashia's ATK: 1800(+200)**

"Three monsters on her first turn? The Great Hikari doesn't seem to be holding back one bit!" The MC announced, most of the crowd was at the edge of their seats as they wondered what this meant.

"Still not stro~har~har~ng enough'ah!"

"I know that, Denise the Menace. That is why I'mma whip out the ol' Synchro bingo!"

"Eh?" He tilted, "Ya don't mean..."

"Uh huh! And it's sure to break that heavy metal of yo~hor~hor~hor~ors!" Hikari imitated with her tongue out and two rock n roll signs on each end of her hands.

"She just became less cute than I thought she was a minute ago." The guy above Kami said with a drop of sweat rolling down his cheek.

'Hmph! Told you.'

"With Four Levels at my disposal, I hereby call forth a monster of GREAT proportions! Four lights of brightness. Four lights of wonder. Four lights of GREATNESS! Dash to the stage, with your centre blade, and be the hope of dreams, The Great Fabled Unicore!"

With one green glowing ring, carrying three aligned stars of synchronization in the centre field, Chawa and Ganashia, along with their respective Fabled characters were no more, since they had combined their untapped strength for one single glorious moment. That moment manifested itself into a pure white source of incredible momentum, it's vivid hooves dashed forth with a swung of it's darker shaded tail and the brilliant light reflecting itself off it's sharp horn on it's head. It's equipment on itself fitted well with it's brave heart beating for victory.

It stampeded forth like the courageous steed it was, being ridden by a Fabled of pure whiteness.

 **The Fabled Unicorn (L4- LIGHT- Beast- A2300- D1000)**

"What a magnificent stallion the Great Hikari just pulled out of her sleeves! But will it be enough for Dave's flaming beast?"

"O' course nut!" Dave folded his arms. "It's off by fifty rockin points."

"True, but by setting this face-down, it doesn't need to be."

"Wait, ya can't play a face-down on da same jammin turn it was placed!"

"You _really_ are dense. First off, a normal spell is allowed to be activated regardless of that, secondly, before you assume, that point wasn't entirely referencing my face-down, and thirdly, I'll rather show ya what I mean instead of having you guess, _bro_! Attack, Slate Warrior, with your Suction Strike!"

"N-N-N-Nani!?" The MC and Dave shouted coincidentally. But Hikari's monster didn't hesitate either way, as it went on with it's melee attack, but was inevitably knocked back easily by the overgrown Inpachi, shattering it in pixels.

A swirl of recoiling, flaming wind burst through Hikari, the girl sliding back due to the force. Surprising her though, were the undeniable difference in pain from a regular duel, as it literally stung her skin and scratched her clothing open.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Hikari- 3550(-450)**

 **Dave- 4000**

 **-Life Points-**

"Woah! That look like it really hurt! Just goes to show how amazing Kaiba Corp truly is!" The MC shouted energetically. "But other than that, I wonder what the Great Hikari had planned to do with the destruction of her monster? Surely it wasn't a mistake, was it?!"

"Wha!? But how?" She questioned, ignoring the MC as she endured the last bit of damage, dusting off a few remaining baby flares on her body.

"Her jacket... it's obviously torn." Simon observed with squinted eyes, double checking his assumption.

"That's certainly interesting. Is he a Psychic as well?" Yusei questioned.

"Well, if he is, then he's definitely a weird one, that's for sure." Terence crossed his arms.

"You, burnt... my jacket..." Hikari lowered her head, shadowing her eyes.

"That's what you get for attacking so recklessly, dudette." Dave wagged his finger in disappointment. "Honestly, ya gut ah be more careful if ya playin with fire."

"Do... Do you..." Suddenly, her head shot up with flare in her furrowing eyes, her blonde, silky hair shooting up wildly as a deep dark aura surrounded her. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TIME I HAD TO SPENT ON FOR THIS DAMN THING!?"

"What in da hell?" Dave's jaw dropped, along with everyone else's. "What kinda special effect is that?"

"THIS WAS FREAKIN HANDMADE, YOU IMBECILE! IT'S TECHNICALLY ONE OF A KIND! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!"

"Jeezims!" Her opponent backed off a bit. "Blamin me for yo mistakes? How unprofess, man."

"Slate Warrior's effect activates!" Her aura calmed down along with her flowing hair. Her expression, excluding the flaming eyes and the sharp frown of a mouth... not so much... "When it's destroyed by battle, the monster who defeated it loses five hundred ATK and DEF points!"

Before Inpachi knew it, it's being began to shrink, along with it's strength.

 **Inpachi's ATK: 1850(-500)**

"So that's her plan, huh? Impressive." Simon applauded with a nod.

"Now attack, Unicore, and avenge my torn clothing with your Pure Rush Attack!"

Without a second being wasted, the small, white Fabled creature pulled the handle, rising Unicore on two hooves with a neigh before whipping the rope, causing the four legged monster to dash off with immense speed.

"Too bad, ya almost _gut_ me there. Get it? Cause ya have at least the _guts_ to take on ma Inpachi? Activate my Trap Card, Chaos Burst! By tributing my Inpachi here, I get to negate your attack by destroying that monster of yours. And here's the best part, you take one thousand points of damage. How's that for payin ya back?"

"I'm afraid that won't work."

"Wha?! What ya mean?!"

"What I mean is my Fabled Unicore here ruins any chance you may have as a counter due to it's effect. Once the number of cards in our hands are the same, it negates any Spell, Trap, or Monster Effect that you activate and destroys it as well. And wouldn't ya know, we both have two cards left. And considering that tributing your Inpachi is a condition that needs to be met before your Chaos Burst can be activated, that means you lost a monster, and I can attack you directly."

"What?! But I..." He had nothing left to say, as his face-up hologram disappeared, along with an explosive Inpachi. Through the burning clouds, galloped Hikari's beast as it soon stabbed it's horn through the defending arms of Dave, pushing him off balance a good distance as his body, mostly his arms, were crying out in pain.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Hikari- 3550**

 **Dave- 1700(-2300)**

 **-Life Points-**

"Grr, Black Pendant, do yo thang!" Hikari heard the wild appearance of Dave commanded, before a gray doppelganger of the equip card's necklace faded in front of the blonde, blowing up right in her face.

"Ah!" She cried out in surprise, feeling an abnormal amount of pain across her face, knocking her off her feet as well.

"Oo, that's Black Pendant's second effect everybody!" The MC announced, "When sent to the graveyard, it becomes an instant time bomb that inflicts five hundred points of effect damage to the opposing side's Life Points! But will that be enough of a benefit for Dave to pull out the 'double you'?"

 **-Life Points-**

 **Hikari- 3050(-500)**

 **Dave- 1700**

 **-Life Points-**

"Cheap shot. End turn!" She swiped a hand after getting up on her feet, along with Dave.

"Now I'll show you how a real attack is done. Draw!"

 _ **-5Ds-**_

"Is the coast clear?" Red Hat whispered, watching Bianca in front of him leaning forth and checking around the corner. He was curious, and impatient as well. That's also excluding the fact that Blizzard Princess was bent over, her dress flowing due to her aura. I don't know about you, but when someone bends over, with their under attire- including a long dress- flowing upward, then that could reveal some obscenely inappropriate views.

Such as Bianca's white cotton panties, barely covering her two round, firm, rather juicy, naked, peach skin that were her... you understand where I'm going with this, right?

Konami couldn't help but blush a crimson red, almost matching Akiza's hair tone. He tried his best to look away, but his orbs somehow kept floating over to the uncomfortable scene before him.

Luna easily picked up on this, but found herself speechless to even address Bianca' density, and/or Konami's pervertedness. But one thing was for certain, she could sense the teen's reluctance, as he tried his best to avoid eye contact. 'Poor Konami...' She smiled sympathetically.

 _"Yep, it's finally clear. Let's get going."_ The blunette confirmed as she lead the way, Konami following suit.

"Hey, Konami?" Luna said softly.

"Yeah, Princess?"

"You know you could just call me Luna. Princess feels overrated..."

"Am I making you feel uncomfortable?" Konami frowned, realization finally kicking in. Honestly, he knew he spoke without thinking sometimes, but to recognize his mistake when it was long overdue? Was he getting worse each day?

'Way to go, _Red Hat_!'

"N-No," Luna dismissed quickly, "well, not really. It just feels like it's unnecessary, you know. I mean, I'm just a normal person like you. So being addressed with such a term feels as if I'm more important than you, or anyone else for that matter."

"Well, I understand where you coming from, and you not being more important than the next may or may not be true, but you should know that I'm doing it out of my own free will. So you don't need to feel like that at all. But if it would suffice or ease your concern, then I'm more than willing to oblige, _Luna_."

"Thanks, Konami." She smiled sweetly.

"Don't mention it. Anywho, were you going to tell me something?"

"Hmm? Oh, right. I was just going to tell you that you could put me down."

"You already that confident you're able to walk, huh?" Red Hat chuckled, taking a turn where Bianca just did a moment ago.

"Well, not really." She shook her head, "But I understand that I'm not the lightest thing in the world, so you must be getting pretty tired carrying me around like this."

"You kiddin? Not at all." Now it was _his_ turn to shake his head, "In fact, I'm sure you're getting lighter. Or maybe that's just my arms getting use to you. Regardless, it wouldn't benefit none of us if I were to drop you right now. That is to say, you're still not as capable of sprinting as you normally could."

Luna sighed at this. "I suppose you're right. But please, at least promise me you'd take a pit stop if you get tired?"

Konami opened his mouth to speak, but then realized that Blizzard Princess was nowhere in sight. "Wait, where's Bia?"

"Huh?" Luna glanced around, noting her lack of presence as well. "I'm... I'm not sure. Was she not in front of us a minute ago?"

"I must've not been paying attention." Konami grimaced. Was he that insecure? "Dang! Sorry, Lun, I thought I was right on her tail. I'm such an idiot!"

"No you're not." Luna frowned with an averted gaze. "I am. It was me who distracted you. I'm so sorry, Konami."

"Still, it seems that I don't even have the capacity to multi-task such a minimal amount of actions. But I guess we're not gonna get anywhere if we're gonna beat ourselves for this. First things first though, where do you suppose we head first?"

"Why not stay here for a while before then?" A voice asked, Konami and Luna turning to address the elephant in the room.

Konami glared. "Syun!"

"We meet again, Domani." Syun smirked. "I realize you saw through my disguise, huh? I wonder, though. I mean, it certainly fooled everyone else. You really are as special as Divine portrayed."

"It's _Konami_." He said dully, but regained his narrowed gaze. "And you can save whatever other compliments you may have of me, cause you're gonna pay for kidnapping Lun over here, you freakin creep!"

"Wait, he brought me here?" Luna questioned. "Isn't he that Tyru person in the tournament?"

"Right you are, cutie." He winked. "But as I said just now, this is just a disguise that fooled each of Domino's citizens! But I guess I must say that I look rather handsome, don't you think? Sadly, it didn't impress Akiza though. Bummer really."

"Wow, that was so self-centred that I almost fell asleep through that whole thing." Konami smirked. "Though, I wouldn't be surprised. I doubt Rosy even enjoys the company of guys such as yourself."

"And she enjoys yours? In addition, you better stop calling her that. It works on her nerves, especially mine!"

"Why? Are you that desperate for a nickname for yourself? How bout 'stop using your mouth to speak and use your duel disk already!'. It's pretty long, I know, but it's perfect for an arrogant person like you."

"Oh? You think I'm going to waste my time dueling a loser like you? Please, if there's anyone who deserves my precious time, it's Akiza."

"So you tellin me you used all your 'precious' time being rejected? Man, your life must _really_ suck!"

Syun glared deeply at this. "We'll see how much of a smartass you really are once I kill you with this." The blunette pulled out a small green sphere from his pocket, it's material resembling rich diamond with a thin copper-like hexagon pattern wrapped around it.

"What?" Konami tilted his head, "For a second there, I thought you were actually armed. Then again, Psychics like you probably have an ammo of cards instead, huh?"

"Quiet! Otherwise I'll change my mind on sparing you."

"I'll take my chances, sayonara!"

"Activate now, Destruction of Konami!" He shouted before the teen in red could proceed in escaping. Before they knew it, the sphere had manifested itself into a dark barrier of abyss that swallowed the three whole.

"W-What the...?" Konami stuttered, feeling a sense of nostalgia as he stared at the endless abyss around him, feeling it's ominous atmosphere trickling on his nerves. "Is this... no, it can't be... a Shadow Game?"

"What the hell?!" Syun panicked, "What is this?"

"What you mean? You the one who did this, right?"

"No! I mean, yeah, but, I told that stupid thing of Divine to kill you! Not me too!"

"Kill me?" Konami pondered.

"K-Konami...?" Luna asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

"What is this place? You said something about a Shadow Game?"

"Yeah. I recognize the scenario from when I still attended Duel Academy. Although, those involved Shadow Duelists. Either Syun here's more than he let's himself to be, or he somehow accessed this place. From what he just said, it's presumably from that device he had a moment ago. But _how_ , is the question..."

While Konami pondered on the situation, Syun was doing his best to escape, but he kept being shocked back once he made contact with the dark wall. "Argh! This doesn't make any sense at all!"

"Hey, Einstein!" Red Hat called, "In a Shadow Game, we have to duel for our freedom."

"Duel? Shadow Game? What in the world are you talking about?! Can't you see this is a serious matter we're dealing with here?!"

"Look, if you want to get outta here as soon as possible, then we have to duel for our lives."

"Our lives?"

"A Shadow Game receives the loser's soul, you nitwit!"

"Take your soul? What? Wait a second, so Divine's iron ball misinterpreted my command? How inconvenient it is then..."

"Finally, you're catching on." He looked back at Luna. "I'm sorry, Lun, but I need you to get off now."

"I... I understand." Konami slowly crouched and gently settled her down on one end, Luna sitting on the cold abyss of a surface.

"Well, if it's a duel this thing wants, then I suppose I have no choice but to kick your ass." Syun declared, activating his duel disk.

"I just hope you are prepared to eat your words, _Tyru_." Red Hat warned, snatching a deck from his many jacket's inner deck holsters without gazing and swiftly slid it in his duel disk, bringing the operation to life.

"Duel!"

 **-Duel-**

 **Syun V Konami**

 **-Duel-**

"My move, you _nitwit_! Draw!"

 **Turn One- Syun**

"Well, can't say I honestly care though." Konami shrugged.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll regret not protesting soon enough. Activate my spell card, Water Hazard! Now with this continuous card on the field, once per turn, while I control no monsters, I get to special summon a Level Four or lower Water monster from my hand!"

"I know what it does." Konami deadpanned. "I have that beauty too, as a matter of fact."

"Really?" Syun deadpanned, "Verbally preparing me for what's in your hand already? How idiotic of you."

"If you believe that then _you_ are idiotic. I never said I had it in my hand, let alone in my deck. Horakhty, help this lonely soul that stands before me before it's too late."

"Joke all you want, cause what I'm gonna bring out will surely rattle your _funny bone_. Special Summon now, Ganadora!"

As Syun spoke those words, a huge wave came out of nowhere, splashing forth on the blunette's side of the field, with a portion hardening as a wobbly blue blob. Said blob became more solid and intimate, it's hue vanishing, revealing the monster that hid inside. A vicious dinosaur-like creature that shone with razor sharp horns and teeth, ready for it's next opposing snack.

 **Ganadora (L4- WATER- Reptile- A1900- D700)**

"And since it was special summoned-"

"It gives you one thousand life points. Yeah, I get it." Konami rolled his eyes, watching the glaring Syun glow with life.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Syun- 5000(+1000)**

 **Konami- 4000**

 **-Life Points-**

"I can only reckon that you would be tributing it as well, considering that when Ganadora is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, it steals double the amount it gave you."

Luna watched in amusement as Syun nearly fell over due to being read so easily.

"B-But, how did you...? Are you cheating somehow?!"

"Please, it's not that difficult to foresee a move like that when Ganadora is summoned. Honestly, if you hadn't done it though, then either you were that desperate for field advantage, since you were so eager to go first none the less, or you just used one portion of your brain and decided, 'meh, how harmful could it be?'" Konami shrugged imitatingly, feeling the rage building up in Syun.

"Why you little...! I'll show you not to make a fool out of the Great Syun!"

"And now you're stealing my friend's code. Honestly, make up your mind, man."

"Shut up! J-Just... just shut up already!"

"Sure. Just tribute that Ganadora of yours in exchange. We don't have all day, ya know?"

"I said-"

"Shut up and play!"

Syun flinched, but instead of rushing forth and strangling him just as how he really wanted to, the Psychic duelist shot his built-up frustration in slamming his next card on his disk, removing Ganadora in the process. "Amphibian Beast, come forth now!"

Ganadora roared in surprise, feeling and having his body burst just to be reformed in a much stronger state. The now green repatched monster, with skin of wetness and scales that pulsed each time it breathed ominously, the latest, and only monster on the field growled menacingly, staring at Konami with intimidation.

 **Amphibian Beast (L6- WATER- Fish- A2400- D2000)**

"See, was that so hard?" Konami mocked.

Syun just grimaced. "I play two cards face-down. That'll do for my turn. But rest assured, you will rue the day you ever mocked me."

"Blah blah blah. My draw!"

 **Turn Two- Konami**

Using his poker face, Konami solemnly placed a card on his device in a horizontal position. "I set one monster, along with two for my backrow. Your move."

"Hah! Already running away in fear, huh? I bet you are regretting making fun of me as we speak."

"Sure I am." Konami smirked. "If that were true though, then are you not going to show me what's what?"

"If you really are _that_ eager, then I guess I would oblige. Draw!"

 **Turn Three- Syun**

"Now, Amphibian Beast, show him why he should tremble in fear below you. Water Crash!"

The monster groaned in approval, leaning back before slamming his scaly fins on the ground, creating a wave of water that seemed dangerous than any other. It crashed into the card, shattering it and leaving Konami's monster lane naked as a new born baby.

The liquid splashed subtly on Konami, annoying him as his shirt on the front became dampened, sticking on his skin, with sprinkles of light-filled water harmlessly splattering on Luna's head, despite her distance from them.

'Don't tell me when all of this is done, I gotta go wet as hell to my match-up at the Kaiba Dome...?'. "You done?" Konami asked impatiently.

"Yeah, pretty much. I hope you don't believe you're safe one bit though."

"Whatever you say, _nitwit_. Draw!"

 **Turn Four- Konami**

"I believe it's time for a comeback, don't you?" Konami didn't wait on an answer though, knowing Syun would just rebuttal something that went against him. "I summon Gonogo to the field in attack mode!"

After slapping the card against the surface, in front of Konami appeared and shaped a sphere of green, eyeballs round as it's being, with red glowing eyes fixated on it's opponent.

 **Gonogo (L3- EARTH- Rock- A1350- D1600)**

"I thought you said it was time for a comeback? I shouldn't have expected much though. You seem to be a hypocrite overall, after all."

"And _you_ seem to be impatient overall. Cause I haven't gotten to the cool part yet. Remember the monster you so voluntarily destroyed not a minute ago?"

"Somehow, I don't really like where this is going..." Syun declared.

"You shouldn't, cause that same monster has an effect that can be activated whilst it's in the grave."

"Now I _definitely_ don't like where this is going."

"Activate now, A/D Changer!"

"Ay dee what?"

"A/D Changer." Konami repeated for Syun's sake. "I can remove it's presence in the graveyard from play in order to select and change one monster's position on the field, hence, your Amphibian Beast just got weaker in current battle points."

A blue glow slowly sneaked it's way around the involuntary beast before gently forcing it to crouch down defensively.

 **Amphibian Beast's POS: DEF(2000)**

"Hah! Once again, you disappoint me, _Domani_!" Syun snickered, crossing his arms victoriously. "My monster still reign supreme over that ball of yours even in defense position."

"And once again, you showed me just how impatient you are, _Tyru_."

"Stop calling me that!" He hissed, but Konami paid him no mind.

"I still have the cherry that is needed to complete the cake. Activate the spell, Axe of Despair!"

Syun's eyes began to bulge.

"Reading the look on your face, I believe you realize that this equip baby gives my Gonogo here a massive total of one thousand points of ATK strength. How's that for disappointing?"

Growing in size, Gonogo's eyes glowed brighter, showing more intimidation than before.

 **Gonogo's ATK: 2350(+1000)**

Reading it's master's mind, the sphere of terror got _rolling_ (pun intended), drawing closer to the helpless beast before squishing it comically, shattering it's remains in pixelated form. The destruction of his monster sent a rather strong density of wind, forcing Syun to cover his face in distaste.

"Funny how the tables can turn against ya so easily, huh?" Konami chuckled.

"Yeah! Way to go, Konami!" Luna cheered without thinking, causing her to cringe in pain once she moved her foot a bit.

"Luna! You okay?"

"Yeah, heh heh. Just got a little carried away there." She looked down in embarrassment, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. Konami just smiled heartedly.

"Hey! Are you guys seriously forgetting about me right now?!" They heard the outburst from Syun.

"Yeah yeah," Red Hat sighed, "I end my turn."

"Finally." He huffed, drawing his card aggressively.

 **Turn Five- Syun**

Konami couldn't help but notice a slowly growing smirk on Syun's face that sent an ominous feeling down his spine. "You seem rather happy for someone who's going to lose." Red Hat couldn't help but say.

"Oh, is that what you th-"

"Yes." Konami quickly said emotionlessly, knowing what Syun was going to ask. A moment of silence went by, despite the sound of static coming from the realm they were in.

"Then I guess I have to show-"

"Yes." Konami said emotionlessly once more, but soon he couldn't help but chuckle at his rudeness, causing his opponent to glare.

"Fine then. If you're that desperate, then I guess I have no choice. Activate once more, Water Hazard, to special summon my Lekunga!"

Once again, a wave of summoning proportions hit the empty monster lane of Syun, revealing a second blob that took the shape of a sphere with wriggly worms forming around it. The water dispersed, and a single red eye blinked neutrally while it's green tentacles moved about aimlessly.

 **Lekunga (L4- WATER- Plant- A1700- D500)**

"Well, can't say I'm not interested. Knowing you were purposely grinning at the beginning of the turn, this monster of yours should come with an effect of some sort, right?"

"Right you are." Syun grinned wider. "And it'll be one you won't like. Now by removing my Ganadora and Amphibian Beast from play, Lekunga here gets to give me a Lekunga Token. So, Lekunga, do your thing."

The monster in question blinked in return, one of it's tentacles began to open up and shoot out a green slimy egg that had a blinking red eye of it's own.

 **Lekunga Token (L2- WATER- Plant- A700- D700)**

"Now, watch, as I bring forth my ace!"

Konami furrowed a bit. Did that mean it was that same monster that took out Luna?

"Go, my Spiral Serpent!"

It was!

The once-used name had sent a sense of nervousness, Konami and Luna feeling an uneasy atmosphere once Lekunga and it's unhatched child shone and shattered spiritually, a rumble then being felt. The air seemed much darker than their surroundings. The rumble was soon followed up by a gust of wind, a soaring light seemed like it broke through the darkness that was the Shadow Realm as it flew down to Syun's grinning form with a loud battle cry. It's blue skin and flapping fins only two of many qualities it had, along with a ravaging long neck and the glaring abyss that was it's throat which seemed too dangerous to explore, and that wasn't including it's sharp cavity that seemed like it could chomp a city to size.

If so, then what could it then do to a Red Hat, Konami couldn't help but wonder in awe, despite it being it's opponent.

 **Spiral Serpent (L8- WATER- Sea Serpent- A2900- D2900)**

'That's the monster who took out my brother!' Luna noted, feeling a sense of fear even though she was not the one who was dueling. 'Konami...' She wondered worriedly, glancing at the one in red with hope being the only thing she could lend him at the moment.

"So, _Domani_ , is this enough for you to realize just how futile taking me on really was?" Syun smirked evilly as he tried to read the frown and covered eyes of his opponent.

"Well, I certainly can't deny how rad it seems to be when you this close to it."

"That's right! Cower in fear. Comprehend the pointlessness that is- wait, what did you say?"

"What? Besides the compliment I just gave Spiral Serpent here? Nothing. Nothing at all." He shrugged innocently. Though, as they spoke, he continued to feel a familiar feeling down his spine, albeit it was odd. Said feeling was no doubt coming from the Serpent itself. While Konami eyed it for a moment, Red Hat could have sworn he heard the beast subtly spoke in a cryptic way.

Syun couldn't believe what he was hearing though. Not even Luna could understand why Konami would say such a thing at a time like this. "Are you insane?" Konami's opponent twitched his eye. "You're staring at a monster who will be your downfall! Could you at least try to act more appropriate for at least this moment?"

"I am. Well, at least, in my sense of view it seems."

"...You really _are_ an idiot then." Syun shook his head in disbelief. "Now, Spiral Serpent, use your Tornado Pool on that spherical excuse of a monster and crack it wide open like the Jaw Breaker it is!"

Not understanding the joke, the sea serpent creature's cry echoed none the less, signaling it's assault as it flapped it's fins and created the familiar gust of extraordinary watery wind.

Konami steeled himself, watching his monster shatter in defense, the left over gust making it's way to him. It hurt as hell, albeit not as equally as much as Akiza's Black Rose Dragon, but still enough to have him cry out in pain.

"K-Konami!" Luna shouted in shock, watching the boy being shot backward and hitting the boundary of the abyss they were in. Konami cried out, feeling the extreme sensation of electricity rapidly flowing in him as it shot him forward, sliding on the ground unprofessionally, seemingly unconscious.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Syun- 5000**

 **Konami- 3450(-550)**

 **-Life Points-**

"Hey, now's not the time to take a nap, nitwit! We're still in the middle of a duel here!"

"Konami!" Luna tried reaching out, but to no avail. It wasn't a surprise though, since she was stuck on one spot due to her legs having no life in them, that is to say when pain wasn't involved. She could've crawled, but would it even be beneficial in terms of time? "Please, Konami, you can't give up just yet! I know you can do it, you just gotta believe in yourself!"

Syun was itching for a rebuttal, but soon realized that he needed Konami to escape this wretched nightmare-like scenario regardless, so he went with it. "Listen to your little girlfriend over there, you nitwit! You wouldn't want to disappoint her and break her heart, now would you?" He taunted, receiving a satisfying shudder and a subtle movement of Konami's hand in response.

'I-I can feel it...' He thought, slowly rising to his feet. 'That feeling...' He lifted his shirt up a bit, noticing the lack of a left rib. 'My soul...' He chuckled weakly, but then shook his head to clear his mind of a sudden longing for the familiar sensation he had grown accustomed to. He felt so alive, and yet, he's practically dying at the same time.

"Luna..." He glanced back at the girl who couldn't seem more relieved for his fighting spirit. "You okay?"

"Hmm?" She seemed puzzled by this question. "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be? Are you okay, though?" Her question was genuine, so it didn't sound like it was addressed to his mental state, since he seemed more concern over her than himself right now, despite what happened.

"Yeah, no worries." He decided to drop the topic and stare back at his opponent. Konami's question wasn't brought up due to him being all overly-concerning for others rather than himself, well, it probably was, since Konami had accepted this as his default trait, but also because of the condition of the Shadow Duel.

He never had company once inside this realm before, it was always mano e mano, with an exception of a tag duel here and there. But other than that, bystanders were always excluded. This was the first time he had one on his side, and given that a piece of you becomes lost each time damage is dealt, he figured Luna would've been affected as well, since she was mentally on his side.

Probably not, it seemed. Thank goodness though, the last thing the red teen wanted was Luna being hurt and inflicted upon negatively any more than she already had been.

"Hey, Syun!" Konami called, catching his attention. "Let's make a small bet to spice things up a little. What ya say?"

"Seriously? This isn't some game, you nitwit! It's a matter of life and death, or that's as far as I figure it is since I heard it from the _expert_ of all people."

"So you scared then?" Konami smirked confidently, feeling a part of his friend Pierre kicking in. That no good gambler of a companion certainly had his charms though. "Figured as much."

"Fine." Syun decided to roll with it, knowing Konami, he would just mock him until the end of his days. "What's the bet then?"

"Three!" Konami held out three fingers.

"Three?"

"That's all I need. I bet that in a matter of three turns, that Water monster of yours will be nothing but a puddle on the ground. Not only that, but I'll be ending this duel as well."

"So you _that_ confident you'll be able to take down my Spiral Serpent, huh? News flash, noone has ever accomplished such a feat, except for my lovely Akiza of course. And last time I checked, you lost to her pretty pathetically. So if you're not on the beautiful Black Rose's dueling level, then there's no way you'll be an exception."

"So it's settled then." Konami grinned smugly. "The bet... is officially on!"

 _ **-5Ds-**_

"Now I'll show you how a real attack is done. Draw!" Dave grimaced, starting his turn.

 **Turn Three- Dave**

Chuckling, the rockstar simply threw down his drawn card, bringing it to life. "Blast Asmodian, burn ya way to da field, dude!"

A flaming symbol of fire lit up Dave's end of the arena, exploding and causing a ball of flame to grow and morph in it's wake. Laughing maniacally, a red skinned, rather skinny armed beast smirked it's debut on the battlefield, two highly dangerous explosives recklessly being played with in the maniac's hands.

 **Blast Asmodian (L3- FIRE- Fiend- A1000- D300)**

Hikari silently observed his move and the assumed others that were to come. Since he had bragged that he had an attack better than that of Unicore's previous assault, she seemed interested to say the least. Though, that didn't help him to be off the hook in a long run. I mean, seriously, she sowed her heart out in the jacket she wore, and that idiot just had to ruined it for her!

That being said, knowing that realistic attacks were a thing for Dave, regardless whether he was one of these Psychics she vaguely heard of or not, she had to take precaution in future attacks. Besides, since that maniac pulled a fast one on her, there was no telling what he could do next. Deciding it would be a good of a time as any, Hikari steadily stripped her jacket off and called out a nearby admonisher.

"Hey, dude! Hold on to this will ya?" Not waiting for a reply, she tossed her inaccurately folded piece of clothing toward the unexpected man in black, who caught it with involuntary reflects.

At least now that problem was off from her _shoulders_. Hikari chuckled instinctively, realizing the pun, but quickly regained her serious posture to take note of the duel.

"First, I'll activate one of my favs, Swords of Revealin Light!"

Hikari's eyes bulged a bit, seeing three bright giant swords slashing inside the ground between their fields, a slight rumble being caused.

"This rad dog gives me three turns of safety from any of your monsters' attacks. All three only counts during your turn dough."

"So this is your so-called 'better attack'?"

"No, _this_ is. Chain Link Two, Chariot Pile!" He declared, a purple-ish card flipping up from it's resting place.

"Chain link what now?" Daisy tilted her head in confusion.

"It's a term used when you activate a card in response to another." Misty explained, not breaking eye contact with the duel.

"Before you a~hur~hask," Dave sung with his slithering tongue sticking out, "This continuous trap let's me inflict three hundred points of damage to ya once during my main phase. But wait, I'm not finish yet, activate Chain Link Three, Blast Asmodian!" He called to his monster, who had been litting the bombs in his hands with his firey breath. "When Spell or Trap cards are chained, this rad dude deals five hundred points of hot burning damage. BUT!" He shouted, practically feeling Hikari's impatience from a mile away. "I'm not through just yet, dudette. Activate now, from my hand, Chain Link Four, Chain Strike!"

"This guy..." Terence whispered with a glare.

Unbeknownst to the trio, was the serious expression of Zee. He had been glaring at Dave for some time now, knowing just who he really was.

"This _Quick_ babe only can be activated as a Chain Link Two or higher. Once activated, it gives you a nice four hundred points of whippin times it's Chain Link number, which is four. You do the math, but I guess I'll help ya out since your brain might not be on par for what's to come. Four 'double oh' times four, then add that with the three and five I'mma give ya is a rockin total of Twenty Four Hundred points of effect damage! How's that for a 'better attack'?"

Hikari grimaced, knowing that it was slightly better than her Twenty Three she dealt to him. She could only steel herself as best she could for the oncoming assault, feeling chains and fire and everything else, along with an explosion, being inflicted upon her being. "Argh!" She groaned, trying her best to not give her opponent the satisfaction of pain he desired. What she couldn't do though, was stop herself from being shot toward the edge of the arena, involuntarily skidding uncomfortably.

"Hikari!" Tasha cried, seeing her badly damaged friend just laying there, smoke steaming itself from her presence.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Hikari- 650(-2400)**

 **Dave- 1700**

 **-Life Points-**

"Maybe I overdid it a little?" Dave chuckled. "Nah, who am I ki~he~he~he~ding!"

"Urgh..." Hikari groaned, her vision blurry. She felt like she was on _fire_. The blonde chuckled again, as she couldn't help implicate a pun at this state. The pain that carnaged her internal organs was astounding to say the least. It felt like Duel Academy all over again. Oh how she missed those days. And to think she actually threw in the towel during her last year on it. Oh, what she would give to take back that moment. That regret. That regret of leaving Konami and the others behind. She was selfish doing that, she knew that much.

But then again, what choice did she have, when something like _that_ came up...

Hikari couldn't even built up the guts to confront her long lost friends and explain to them her situation that day. But it was too late now. And it was long overdue to even think about this kind of stuff. Seriously, she had a duel to finish. She just wished that Konami could've been here, wherever he was.

The blonde had been so hyped up to show her bestie how strong she had become since that day. She even learnt how to knit out of all things just to dazzle her skills with a rather perfect matching jacket to go with it. But as always, the world had him somewhere else where she wasn't. Just how Alexis, Jaden, and the others kept pulling him in for their own benefits.

Sure, she knew that was a bit harsh, considering he had friends that cared for him to do those things, such as tag dueling and needing his obvious, willing help, which was, in retrospect, for the greater good she suppose, and she knew for a fact that she became jealous over that, and felt possessive over her BFF, even though she practically wanted him to befriend more and finally get himself a girlfriend to settle down with, but she couldn't help it.

She _needed_ him by _her_ side as well. Was that so much to ask? Hikari needed that goofball to joke around with. To have him listen to her when noone else would. Her other friends were fine too, great even, but there was this thing with Konami that nobody could figure out. It was probably that same thing that made him so approachable, so quaint, so desirable to have as company.

But now, as usual, he wasn't around when she really, REALLY needed him. Danger, yes. But once she wanted to just have him acknowledge her attempt to dazzle him with something, to have him be proud of her, to be proud of being called her BFF, it became a big _no no_.

Sigh, oh well...

Hikari could only hope that he was beside her, spiritually. It was all she could ask for, all she could get from a world where unfairness was the fair you commonly get.

"Hey, Dave!" She called out, catching the rockstar's attention, standing up as she heard End Phase being mentioned while she was in Wonderland.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Wanna bet?" She asked, taking a page right out of Konami's book.

"Ur, I guess I did overdo it after all. Are ya feeling okay?"

"Fine and dandy." She said with a smirk against her body's temptation, especially after hearing that tiresome question Dave used on her, wiping a trickle of warm blood running down her forehead. "Now I'll ask ya again. Wanna bet?"

"Ur, sure, I guess there's nothing w _rock_ ng with that."

"Three." She revealed three fingers to the green-haired man.

"Three? Three of what?"

"That's all I need. In a matter of three turns, I bet that I'll be taking down your defenses _and_ your Life Points with it. Three. That's all there is to it."

"Well, can't say I'm not tempted to _roll_ with it. I guess I'll bite. But I doubt that'll ever happen. Especially since I'll be more aware of your desperate attempt'o to finish me off from now on, lil dudette."

"So it's settled then." Hikari and Konami grinned smugly, as they simultaneously spoke out. "The bet... is officially on!"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **End of Chapter**

 **The bet is officially on! Will these two duelists have what it takes to finish their respective duels in three turns? Or will it backfire and take them out with it? Stay tuned for more Hero's Call!**

 **Well, that's it! I know these duels are incomplete at this point, but considering that this chapter is already twelve thousand odd words (the longest I've done so far), I reckoned that it would've been better to resume it on the next chapter. At least this way, who'll be able to correct or give me your opinions on the duels before it's finish.**

 **Cheers!**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **AlterWorld 07**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Finally!" Konami cried out, approaching the group with a stack of boxes. "Hey guys, Pizza's here."

"Well, it's about freakin time!" Rathie said hungrily.

But once Konami had placed the boxes down, everyone already huddled around and savaged the last of it.

"Hey! Hold some for-" they left, leaving nothing but open boxes of emptiness. "-me... *Sigh*."

He then felt a tug on his jacket. "Hmm?" He looked, seeing Luna with a saucer in her hands, a slice of pizza silently laying on it.

She reached out, smiling cutely below him. "Here, Konami. You can have my slice. I'm not really hungry anyway."

"Luna..." He smiled, "That's very thoughtful of you. I appreciate it, but it's really okay. I'm good."

"Even though you just said a few paragraphs ago that you demanded some leftovers?" She tilted her head adorably.

"Well, that's... I..."

"If it makes you feel any better, we could just cut it in two and share?"

"...Well, fine I guess, if that's what you really want." As they sat down, pizza in two, Konami turned on the TV and soon both of them absent mindedly reached out for their respective slices when Konami's hand landed on top of Luna's. Looking at each other in surprise, they stared for a while, before a flash of light broke their competition.

"Hey guys! I caught Konami molesting Luna!" Rathie cried out with his PDA in hand.

"But I wasn't! I was just..." Konami trailed off, hearing the ominous growl from the assumably summoned Black Rose Dragon.

"Hentai!" Akiza called menacingly.

"Shit." He cursed, dashing and breaking through the window. "Freedom!" He shouted, before falling to his intimate demise.


	15. Single Equivalation

**Hello all, and welcome to another chapter of Hero's Call!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Own Nothing, except for the things I do own, and Yu-Gi-Oh is not one of them. Sigh... My life sucks...**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Arc 02**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Single Equivalation**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Wait, did I just hear correctly that that Hikari duelist just predicted that she'll be ending the duel in three turns?" Lola questioned curiously, earning a nod from Misty.

"It's not impossible, though." The Supermodel stated, "Though, saying it so confidently, while Swords of Revealing Light is still in effect, with her Life Points trailing off, it seems that she's only toying with her opponent rather than being honest."

"Hopefully, for her sake, that's not the case." Rathie threw his own two cents in, having been watching from the very beginning.

"If you that confident, then draw, you naught." Dave deliberately rhymed with crossed arms.

"Don't mind if I do. First Turn, execute!" She smiled, swiping once more from her stack of cards.

 **Turn Four- Hikari**

Staring at it with a poker face, she quickly made to add it to her hand.

"End."

"What?"

"You heard me, porcupine. I end my turn." Hikari repeated, watching sternly at the disappearance of one of the spell card's three bright pillar-like swords.

Dave stared at her for a moment, along with everyone else, clearly trying to decipher the real reason for her anti-cooperation with her side of the field.

"Fine then." He shrugged. "I guess maybe ya really are hopeless without the declaration of attack'o, huh? Well then, it's my turn now!"

 **Turn Five- Dave**

"I set this card and end my turn." He stated, detaching the only card in his hand inside of his disk's card slot.

"Was Hikari's draw not good enough?" Tasha wondered sympathetically.

"That's not a good sign, right?" Yanagi inquired worriedly as well.

"Then let's go again. Second turn, execute!"

 **Turn Six- Hikari**

"End." The blonde quickly rejected the idea of playing once more, watching another sword disappear out of sight as she couldn't help but hear the various mumbles from around her.

Dave growled, obviously annoyed. It was certainly something unusual considering his usual high attitude. "Are ya even tryin?"

"Do I need to repeat myself all the time before you will finally accept the first statement?" She crossed her arms, a bit of irritation being heard through her calm posture.

"Fine. I'll teach ya to take me more seriously! Dr~or~hor~huh!"

 **Turn Seven- Dave**

Upon seeing his card, the rockstar duelist couldn't help but grin with arrogancy. Realizing his sudden change of expression, albeit she would've wary down to her outer appearance, Hikari steeled herself for the worst.

"I guess you lost your bet before it even got to da end, eh?" He asked her ignorance, slapping his drawn card on his duel disk. "This is where you pay for your arrogancy, dudette. This is where I win!"

"Oh no." Tasha tensed up, not knowing what to expect.

"Activate now, Final Flame!" The aforementioned card materialized, adding it's holographic self to the field with a gust of flames. "This spell flares six hundred points of damage!"

"Yikes!" Leo exclaimed next to Tanner, speaking for the first time in a while. They had wondered why had the silent mood overtook the preteen, but at a time like this, it was merely an insignificant detail.

"But don't think I'm finish just yet, dudette. Now, rise up like the bass player you are! Chain Link Two, Mystical Space Typhoon!" With that, the set card revealed itself alongside the red imagery of Final Flame, it's form manifesting a gust of incredible wind instead of the supposed flames that inched closer to Hikari. "With this, I can destroy one spell or trap card, and I'll be using it on your face-down right there. But it wouldn't matter, cause I still have my Blast Asmodian here to end it all, giving you a familiar, explosive, five hundred points of radiating sensation, ending any and all hope you had on defeating me in the first place." He smirked smugly, putting his hands on his hips. "Told ya you had no chance of winning dat bet, dudette. But I guess actions speaks louder than words, huh?"

"Yup, it certainly does." Hikari agreed, activating her own targeted face-down. "Reveal trap card, Divine Wrath! By discarding one card, I can negate the effect of your monster and destroy it completely."

"What?!" Dave sounded flabbergasted, remembering Hikari setting the once face-down card all the way back on her very first turn."You had a card like that on your field the entire time?! Then why didn't you use it the first time I activated Asmodian's effect?!"

"It was rather simple actually. I had cards in my hand that would've been a waste to discard. Yes, it was a risky move, but despite this supposedly being the end of the duel which gave me no other option as to activate it, I also got a card that was practically waiting to be sent to the grave. And with your Asmodian's help over here, it achieved it's long awaited dream."

Dave grimaced further. Knowing her, and having dealt with her grave-only effect monsters before, he couldn't be too confident on her statement being nothing but a bluff. "Even still, six hundred would suffice for now. So feel the _burn_ , dudette! Feel it now!" He insisted, covering his face from the exploding Blast Asmodian, watching him comically fail to dart the ticking bombs toward Hikari and forced to endure it instead. He also saw through the burning attack of his spell, the lit up version of a Hikari silhouette, hearing her satisfying groans as she tried her best to suppress it inside her.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Hikari- 50(-600)**

 **Dave- 1700**

 **-Life Points-**

"Hikari..." Tasha mumbled with fear for her acquainted friend, observing her kneeling form taking in the aftermath of the supposedly _real_ pain.

"Oh my, Hikari's down to her last fifty! Can see bounce back from such an astonishing turn of events?!" The MC inquired anxiously.

Taking quick, heavy breaths, Hikari felt breathless, exhausted, and most of all, full of undeniable pain. The rush of masochism Konami seem to only love had her hanging on a thread. She was afraid to let go, otherwise she might not be able to get back up again.

Then, while in a pit of negativity, Hikari saw, out of the corner of her eye, her left wrist shone faintly, standing out of the grayness that was her vision. She gazed upon it, one of the two trinkets that she made for Konami and her.

Her first impression of the odd colors that burnt through the dullness around her was that it might somehow be enchanted? But as it slowly sunk in, the blonde realized that it was her instincts communicating with her self-doubt.

It was a reminder of her bestie. The one person that she seemed to care and think of more than anyone else. Konami Yamu. A slow smile crossed her face with empathy. Eyelids half down in comprehensiveness and care. It was a sign, a sign that he was with her, despite not being there physically.

It was all she really needed.

Hikari noticed the unpleased looks on Unicore and it's rider, practically feeling their worry from their current spot.

"I-It's okay, you two. I'll manage..." Hikari forced a smile, though they still couldn't help but be wary of the fact.

She had it in the bag though. With Dave's arsenal obviously apparent, considering he had nothing but null in his hand, and his field only consisting of the still running Chariot Pile and the big armored _sword_ , and her previous move pretty much sealing the musician's fate, all the blonde duelist had to do now was to...

"Execute my final turn..." She mumbled, still on one shaky knee. "Activate now, from the grave, The Fabled Catsith!"

"Not another." Dave couldn't help but take a step back, even though he had been forewarned about it.

"W-When discarded to the grave, I am allowed to target and destroy one face-up card on the field and destroy it! And with that sword of yours being the only thing left that stands in the way of me beatin the livin musical note outta ya, the chose's obvious, yes?"

It happened so quickly. Though it felt inevitable since Hikari was so confident that in three turns she was definitely going to grasp the 'double you', Dave still couldn't believe it though, feeling the crackling and shattering of the last of his swords, leaving his field completely wide open. No monsters. No face-downs. No cards in his hands. Nothing. Absolutely nothing, except...

"Final turn, e-execute!"

 **Turn Eight- Hikari**

"Now..." She breathed, "the moment is nigh. It was fun while it lasted, Scourge, but it's time the Great Hikari have the curtain close in an awesomely dramatic way."

Dave glared, steadying himself. "Ya don't have what it takes." He said as confidently as he could, but his nervousness had made itself clear, physically and verbally. He could've felt more hopeless, if it weren't for one small thing.

His Chariot Pile.

He grinned mentally, knowing what would happen if Hikari would attack directly.

"O-On the contrary, I have *pant* _a-amp_ le amount of what it takes. Get it? _Amp_ le? As in, an electronical music d-device?" She giggled with breathless stuttering, finally making her way on both feet.

"Worst one so far." He said despite his nerves.

"Anywho..." She took one deep breath, letting the pain sink in before continuing, "let's do this! I'm gonna go ahead and have my cute Lurrie flap onto the stage as well."

Just on cue with the glow of the placed effect monster, a purple demon shot out of a bright sudden light, doing an ariel loop for fun as it made it's way down next to Unicore, revealing her toothy grin maliciously.

 **Fabled Lurrie (L1- LIGHT- Fiend- A200- D400)**

"Next I'll set three face-downs." Hikari declared, earning confusion from all around her presence.

"Wha? I-It seems like Hikari is preparing herself for another turn?"

"Why doesn't she just attack?" Tasha questioned thoughtfully.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kami said dully, catching the group's attention.

"W-What's obvious?" Dexter reluctantly tilted his head, taking one more close look at the field.

Kami just sighed. "And here I thought I was surrounded by peasants who were dueling junkies."

"What are ya doin?" Dave inquired as well, looking warily at her increasing number of cards on her field.

"Don't think I don't have a single clue on how that Chariot of yours works, porcupine." She said sternly, sending a sour taste down the male's tongue.

"W-W-What ya mean?" He asked, his tone obviously giving the game away.

"Your card's second effect, duh? When being attacked directly, the owner of said card can pay eight hundred Life Points to negate the attack."

"Y-You know?!"

"Of course." Hikari couldn't help but smile, the pain a thing of the past, despite it obviously still present. "So by using Unicore's effect here to my advantage, I can negate your card and destroy it."

"So that's why you played all those cards!" He accused, staring at her empty hand.

"Now ya catchin on." She winked cutely, ordering the final attack with her Synchro monster. "You shouldn't have taken me up on that bet of mine, you know?"

"No, please." He stumbled backward, tripping over his feet before feeling Unicore's wrath one more menacing time.

"As my friend use to say, 'That's Game'!" She stated with a wide grin, witnessing the duel finally coming to a close.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Hikari- 50**

 **Dave- 0(-1700(E600))**

 **-Life Points-**

 **-Duel-**

 **Hikari(W) V Dave(L)**

 **-Duel-**

For a moment, the arena went silent, feeling it was somehow necessary due to the unforeseeable turn of events Hikari just made possible.

"Wow, what a duel, folks! Give both of our two wonderful competitors a big round of applause for that remarkable and stunning display of a match!"

As expected, the crowd went wild, obliging to the MC's suggestion, clapping and screaming in awe.

"YYAAHH!" They suddenly went silent, eyeing the strange character that was Dave, who held onto the sides of his head while crouching down in pain. His continuous scream caught them off guard, not knowing how to respond to it. Was he that upset over his loss? Wow, what a sore loser.

Gasping in shock, the people of the stadium stared at the sudden display of black flames dispersing out of the man. It flew up in the air wildly, forcing the clouds to make way.

Soon it ended, the flare show dying with Dave collapsing unconsciously.

Zee grimaced. 'What an idiot! Letting his guard down like that.'

"Oo! Pretty fireworks." Daisy sparkled with glee.

"Well, it _is_ certainly _fire_ , but what was that all about?" Dexter inquired, staring at one of the small black flames that fell from the sky to the arena. It's obviously an odd type, since it wasn't technically scarring the landscape, much less doing damage.

Before they knew it though, Lola's eyes went wide once the flame dispersed and left an unconscious body in it's wake.

"Wait a minute!" She pitched up, surprising the small batch of people around her. "Little Brother!?"

 _ **-5Ds-**_

"The bet... is officially on!" Konami announced, feeling an energy surge pumping his enthusiasm inside of his liquefied veins. "First and foremost, I'll let you in on something you probably hadn't expected from my Gonogo. Once cracked open, it's true power becomes playable, which forces your Spiral Serpent over here to lay down face-down style."

Syun grimaced, watching another of his monsters turning defensively, for his beast that cried out in disapproval though, it went from an intimidating Serpent, to a mere typical face-down.

Though his frown was obvious for a moment, Syun soon recovered his lost arrogancy. "How pathetic. My monster's DEF's the same as it's ATK! But I suppose nitwit mistakes such as that should be expected from nitwit losers like you."

"How fascinating." Konami stated dully, "Although, just as before, you keep losing sight on the silver lining of the real reason I do things."

"Really? I thought you were just stupid. Oh wait, you are." He laughed at his own joke, but Konami ignored him.

"First Turn, execute!" He drew, adding the card to his hand.

 **Turn Six- Konami**

Konami observed his arsenal near his eyes before analyzing the field reluctantly. 'Twenty Nine Points of strength, Water Hazard and two face-downs. I can only assume Spiral Serpent's a Non-Effect monster, considering the only other high level monster he used so far was Amphibian Beast. Not the greatest presumption, but it's as close as I can estimate though. Two assumable trap cards, both could ruin any chance I have. Time: Three turns. Target: Spiral Serpent and Five thousand points of damage. Not going to be easy, that's for sure. But with this deck of mine, it's gon be a piece ur cake!'

"Alright, you ready for this? Cause here it comes. Activate from my hand, Shield Crush!"

"Shield Crush?" Syun squinted suspiciously.

"Yup. It's actually pretty simple really. It targets your Serpent over there and destroys it since it's in defense position."

"So that's why you changed him, huh?" The blunette nervously inquired before activating a face-down from his field. "Too bad I'm gonna ruin that little trick you pulled. Activate Destruction Jammer!"

Konami stared stoically at the revealing face-down, it's purple-pink glowing with an exuberant aura. 'So I was right about one of them being a Trap card. That takes care of one of them'. "Let me guess, it negates my spell card?"

" _And_ destroys it, as long as it's intention is to destroy a monster of mine and only if I discard one card from my hand." He explained, tossing the only card he had down to the abyss inside of his duel disk and observing the shattering destruction of his opponent's attempt at slaying his ace. "You should be a bit more aware if your opponent has, oh I don't know, two face-downs? What a nitwit."

"You know, this is usually where I discriminate your lack of a limited amount of insults, but since you seem so happy taking down my spell card, I think a little pity is in order. I play one monster face-down and that'll be it."

"Finally, I may knock some sense into you more so than how you rocked back previously against this world we're in like a tennis ball against clay. Draw!"

 **Turn Seven- Syun**

"Here we go." He smirked, slapping his drawn card on an empty slot. "Come forth, 7 Colored Fish!" In a burst of light along with an eruption accompanied by a glow of rainbow, formed from the darkness below, a rich textured creature of the sea, it's eyes amiss compared to it's beautiful, but rather aimless, colorful fashioned skin. It's big red lips faintly crying out in response to it's wake-up call.

 **7 Colored Fish (L4- WATER- Fish- A1800- D800)**

Konami grimaced, watching Spiral Serpent join it's comrade with an identical battle position. 'One more problem to deal with. Figures.'

"Now, my Colored Fish, attack his face-down and open up the door to directness for my Spiral Serpent."

The fish echoed in reply, almost like a dolphin, and swiftly wriggled up in the air before soaring down like a hawk and slamming itself against the face-down.

Unfortunately, once it did, a shattering card and defeated monster was not what Syun got despite it being what he expected. No, once his fish monster made contact, it shot right back with a satisfying 'tang' that Konami smirked at.

"What the...!?" Syun trailed off, watching a fading-in warrior making it's way defensively, it's small shield covering it's front professionally like a true knight.

"That's what happens when you decide to not take your strategies into consideration."

"But what happened? Tell me already!"

"Gladly. You see, the reason your attack back _fire_ d, despite it coming from a _WATER_ monster, is that my Little-Winguard over here has the same DEF points as your Colored Fish's ATK points."

"Is that so, huh?" Syun checked, staring at the number on his Duel Disk only to see that it was indeed Eighteen Hundred DEF points.

"Fine then. I'll just have my Spiral Serpent here obliterate that _Little-PESTguard_ of yours in two with it's Tornado Pool!"

The serpent howled majestically, flapping it's ominous wings and created a second burst of whirling water that caught and slashed at the much smaller creature, destroying it with ease. The radius of the destruction caused shards of pixels to miss Konami distinctively, but also pushing him backward due to it's forceful pressure.

"That ends my turn. Now make your move, nitwit."

Ignoring the tiresome nickname, Konami drew once again. "Second Turn, execute!"

 **Turn Eight- Konami**

"Still going on with that lil bet of yours? Seriously, can you not understand how overwhelming Spiral Serpent over here is?! Just give up already so that you can save the embarrassing loss that would be if you continue to act like the nitwit you are!"

"And take the chance on Lun's fate as well? Not a chance. Regardless, I don't think someone in their right mind would just give up when they know that their life's on the line, especially since they came all this way just to do _that_. Besides..." He glanced at the stoic and silent Luna, who stared back at him in wonder. "Who wouldn't want to save someone as adorable as her?"

Luna just flushed in embarrassment. "Konami..." She mumbled, looking away. "D-Don't joke like that at a time like this."

"Cute." Syun yawned. "Now get on with your lame turn already, you nitwit!"

"Alright, here goes." The teen stared down at his hand carefully. It amazed him how easy he lost realization on his hand's arsenal when it came to speaking to an annoying guy like Syun, and that said a lot. Someone had to put him in his place, but unfortunately, it wasn't time yet, especially if Syun may foil Konami's attempt with that single face-down of his. But he had to hurry. Not only did he have two turns left- despite it not truly being a matter of life and death, unlike the outcome of the entire duel (not to mention unnecessary)- but also the fact that Spiral Serpent seemed more hesitant than before.

Not in it's attacks, Konami knew that, since he felt the condensed force each time it attacked. No, it was something with an uncomprehensible amount that was different from that earlier assumption. The only thing is, Konami didn't know what it was.

Regardless, he had a job to do, and that was to defeat Syun and bring Luna back to the others, safe and sound.

Unfortunately, his turn was as anti-climatic as he could unwillingly make it. "I end my turn with two face-downs, one monster and one for my backrow."

Syun's smirk grew wider. "What's the matter? Losing faith?"

Konami chuckled as he attempted to smirk as equally as confident and arrogant as Syun. "That depends entirely on your ignorance. Question is though, do you have what it takes to shut me up for good?"

"Oh, I'll do much more than that." Syun drew vigorously. "I'll wipe you off of the face of the Earth! Draw!"

 **Turn Nine- Syun**

Red Hat felt a trinkle of sweat running down his cheek. He was on the brink of an ice cube, and below that was the awaiting loss that would kill Luna and him both. Best case scenario though, things might go his way and he would at least defeat Syun. Worst case? Well, that's obvious, is it not?

Unfortunately, before he knew it, Konami's monster had been obliterated and was now being targeted directly by Spiral Serpent.

"Tornado Pool!"

All Red Hat could do now was endure it as much as possible, which seemed rather impossible considering how he failed last time with only a slight backlash from the destruction of Gonogo. Now he was taking the whole Twenty Nine Enchilada, and if the cuts and spewing blood that escaped his being like a Prison Break doesn't explain the worst part of it all, then I don't know what would.

Regardless, it was arduous, and something that felt similar in terms of Black Rose Dragon's power. Whether it was more or less, Konami did not really care. Despite his masochistic liking to the pain, regardless of whether it was general or not, Red Hat just wanted it to end.

After an eternity though, it did. His clothing torn, his skin bruised, his blood running, his Hat astray, his body collapsing, his mouth frowning, his mind riding with a smirk.

Spiral Serpent was truly a force to be reckoned with.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Syun- 5000**

 **Konami- 550(-2900)**

 **-Life Points-**

Konami didn't know how long he had been like that, lifeless, unconscious, napping on the job. But when he came to be, it was due to the shaking of his being. His eyes slowly dragging itself on top of the edge of the cliff, whilst tugging at his brain.

Red Hat could faintly hear the subtle voice constantly toning it's presence known. But as his vision gain more focus, so did the once far away voice that seemed more next to him than any.

"Konami!" Luna's face pitched up joyfully, but her eyes... sad.

"L-Lun... W-Where...?" His memory was steadily regained before he could ask her though. "The battle!" He shot upright, but cried out when he felt an aching headache.

"K-Konami!" She cried with concern, placing a hand on his shoulder, well, where his shoulder's suppose to be anyway. Just like it, Red Hat's body had almost faded into nothingness, what's left of his clothes being the only thing that could distinguish where his vanishing body should have remained. If only the circumstances were different though.

"Come on! I don't have all day!" They heard the impatient tone from the nearby Syun.

"Just give him a minute, you jerk!" She glared.

"Do I look like a generous nitwit to you?" He seemed flabbergasted by her question. Honestly, the nerve of some people!

Luna ignored him however, as she was more concerned over Konami than anything else right about now. "What's going on? Why are you disappearing?!"

"It's the Shadow Realm, Lun." He attempted to explain as he tried his best to keep up with the pain surging through his vanishing presence. He didn't know if it was due to Psychic powers and Shadow Duels combining as one, or just the fact that one of them were becoming (or was, in Syun's case) more vicious in physical consequences, but Red Hat could feel something he hadn't felt before in a while. The sheer pain of a satisfying challenge. Although not as brilliant a feeling of losing hardcore by a hardcore girl with a hardcore dragon. Or maybe it was just his unremitting masochism that was speaking? "This is what happens when you duel in a Shadow Game. You lose your very soul."

"Konami..." She said worriedly, tugging onto his damaged jacket even more.

"I-It's cool, Lun. I got this." He smiled weakly at her, before slowly moving to his feet. Konami knew that he might have not sound very reassuring, but it was the truth though. In his current state, he was becoming very weary that taking someone's feelings into consideration was becoming amiss. But despite that, Konami tried his best to not miss a heart beat, and showing he could at least stand on his own two feet may lessen her worriness down a notch.

Luna seemed amazed. Even after such a brutal blow, and organs saying goodbye, he's still standing?! Granted, his being was still there, but the argument still stood. She looked down at her legs, and furrowed. If he could take that much suffering and still make it on his own, then surely she could as well, right? 'Come on already!' She grimaced, moving her throbbing calves, and somehow miraculously flexing her joints. Taking quick breaths, she positioned her hands for support, and hurriedly pushed herself to her two feet. Unfortunately, it gave way once more.

"H-Hey!" Konami caught her by her hips, though he fell down to his knee by doing so, due to the unhealed wounds he obtained. He groaned inwardly.

"S-Sorry." She seemed disgusted by herself. "I thought that since you could stand after taking a hit like that, then certainly I could at least do the same. Even if it's just for a few seconds."

"Hey now, don't push yourself, princess." He sub-consciously used the restricted word, though it didn't bother her that much as how he expected it would though. "It probably still need time to recover. Don't worry 'bout it too much, k?"

Luna seemed discouraged by this though. "But... but I..."

"Listen, Lun." Konami sounded a bit stern, but still had that caring tone. She looked up at his chocolate orbs. "Trust me on this, okay?"

Could she though? Despite having a Twenty Nine Hundred Attack Point monster and Five Thousand Life Points as an obstacle, not to mention an Eighteen Hundred one to boot. But he seemed so confident, so willing, so daring. Like he knew that if he set his mind to it, Red Hat could achieve his goals without any doubt.

Could he miraculously obtain victory despite everything happening right now?

She continued to stare in his eyes. Those chocolate eyes of his. She never saw it until now, due to his Hat being in the way. But now she could see it clearly. The desire that burnt bright as his clothes.

It felt incredibly implausible.

Luna nodded reluctantly, feeling unsure despite what she thought, but somehow, some way, she knew he'd pull it off.

He was her savior, after all.

"Thanks, princess." He ruffled her hair a bit after laying her down gently, facing his opponent sternly, despite his staggering wounds.

She smiled, staring up at Red Hat.

Yes, he'd definitely show Syun what's what.

"Finally." The Psychic whined, slouching his shoulders lazily. "Are you done kissing your girlfriend goodbye?" Though he noted that Konami seemed like he was becoming a magician's assistant in a vanishing act, he shrugged it off as just that. Besides, why would he even remotely care? He wanted to get out as soon as possible, and if this was the only way, then he wanted to end it right now. Which was really hard to do if nitwits like them didn't want to take their hands off from each other!

"Joke all you want, you _nitwit_." Red Hat drew once again with a rushing green glow around his serious presence, which resulted Luna's eyes to sparkle in awe. "Cause it's time for your Spiral Serpent and you to go to rest. Final Turn, _Execute_!"

 **Turn Ten- Konami**

"Final Turn, huh?" Syun chuckled, crossing his arms, "Now this is certainly going to be amusing."

Without breaking his gaze off from his opponent, Konami inserted a Spell Card for his opening move of the turn. "Pot of Greed!" He announced, drawing two cards.

"Running out of options, huh? What's the matter? I thought this was the _Final_ turn?" He ridiculed with a smug smirk. But Konami kept his face as equally as serious prior to it, much like a certain green-haired dandere.

"Black Stego, attack mode!"

A swirl of light erupted like a whirlwind, it's summoned creature from another realm stomped forth with it's huge paws and roaring mouth, it's bland, red scales stood straight up in anticipation as the pre-historical beast awaited it's orders.

 **Black Stego (L4- EARTH- Dinosaur- A1200- D2000)**

"Buwahahah!" Syun laughed hysterically. "That's not even enough to take on my Colored Fish, you nitwit! How can you poss-"

"Activate now, Limit Reverse!" Red Hat interrupted, flipping one of his face-downs face-up. "I can now special summon one monster from my graveyard in attack mode, as long as it has ten hundred attack or lower. So come on out, Jutte Fighter!" Raising his hand dramatically, Konami watched on as a little four-eyed wonder stood tall heroically, a smirk matching his summoned posture as he was equipped with a gas tank-like grenade on his back.

 **Jutte Fighter (L2- EARTH- Warrior- A700- D900)**

"That's even more pathetic!" Syun spat, becoming unexpectedly insulted. "Plus, I never destroyed-"

"You did. During your turn before this." Konami interrupted once again, hurriedly activating one more card. "Activate Call of the Haunted!"

"Another one?!" Konami's antagonist grimaced, watching one more monster appear on Red Hat's side of the field, one that seemed at least a bit familiar, due to his blue outfit giving it away.

 **Little-Winguard (L4- WIND- Warrior- A1400- D1800)**

"Wait a minute! Three weak monsters!? Are you-"

"Activate Spell, Block Attack!" Konami declared, inserting another spell from his hand. "It allows me to change one attack monster to defense mode."

Warping a beam of light toward the Colored Fish that blinded it momentarily, the creature forfeited it's position for a more protective stance, but before it knew it, it was set and done, disallowing the monster to change back.

 **Colored Fish's DEF: 800**

"Again with your pickiness on battle positions!? Honestly, how many times are you going to need to realize-"

"Activate effect, Jutte Fighter! Once per turn, it can change one face-up attack mode monster you control to face-up defense mode. Take his Spiral Serpent down to one knee, Jutte!"

Smiling with a toothy grin, the small japanese male did a few hand signs before magically forcing Spiral Serpent down defensively, the liquid creature howling in frustration on how easy it had been manipulated throughout the duel.

 **Spiral Serpent's DEF: 2900**

"You're not making the slightest of-"

"Activate trap card, Tragedy!"

"Oh come on!"

"When a monster you control changes from face-up attack to face-up defense, all of your defense position monsters are destroyed!"

"Wait, what now!?" Syun's eyes could not have gone any wider, it's vision becoming a curse due to it witnessing the end of his ace. The trap card glowed and sprung darkness almost as equally as deadly as that of the Shadow Realm, the colorless beams shooting and wrapping itselves around the involuntary monsters, Spiral Serpent and Colored Fish crying out in their own way that represented defiance. Unfortunately for them though, it was all in vain, being swallowed like ants in the mouth of an anteater. The silence replacing their unnecessary noise in an instant.

"M-My ace... it's... it's...!"

"Gone..." Luna finished with a mumble, smiling brightly in realization that Konami had suddenly turned the tables just like that. "That was... just... amazing!"

"Now, it's time to end this." Konami ruined the silence Syun was using to mourn for his monster.

"I-Impossible! Defeating my monster to an effect is one thing. Things like that happen, I'm well aware of that! But taking out all Five Thousand Life Points in one turn!? That's just impossible! Especially from a nitwit like you."

Through that speech of Syun's, Konami decided to let him have his say in doubting him, even after not believing that he could take out Spiral Serpent. He would regret that as well.

"Synchro Summon!" Red Hat injected suddenly.

"Oh no!" Syun stepped back, "I had a feeling."

"I tune my Jutte Fighter with my Black Stego, to form a Level Six Synchro Monster!"

Two majestic rings, followed by four bright sparkles of light making their way inside of the loops, was truly a combination of wealth.

"Two gathering hearts of gold, four uniting powers of mettlesomeness, a single force of absolute environs. Let the judgmental Earth be the stepping stone to your indescribable greatest. Swing your tip forth, strike without hesitation, and egress now, with sheer agility, Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth!"

Red, yellow and blue.

That was the three main colors that made up the throttling force that rode on it's mighty steed. Weapon in hand, with the armor of strength, Gaia, who was made up of the merged monsters of Konami, had finally shot out of the light of the summoning realm. It's presence noble and swift, and also, without doubt, fearless.

 **Gaia Knight, The Force of Earth (L6- EARTH- Warrior- A2600- D800)**

"Ur..." Syun stumbled for appropriate words, "T-That's... well... still not enough."

"Activate Spell, my second Axe of Despair!" Konami roared, slapping down his last card in his hand, just to have his force of earth glow bright and strong, just like his heart.

 **Gaia's ATK: 3600(+1000)**

"Oh fuck." Syun glared with nervousness.

"Attack, Little-Winguard, with your Knightly Slash!"

Syun smirked suddenly, watching the little blue idiot jump up to strike down powerfully. "Hah! Did you honestly think I didn't come prepared for an attack of yours, you NITWIT!?"

Konami squinted his eyes suspiciously, watching a card reveal itself on the blunette's side of the field.

"Magic Cylinder! This card negates your attack and recoils the same amount back to your Life Points! I told you that you are nothing but a nitwit! What a joke, falling for-"

"Activate Trap Jammer!" Konami interrupted for the thousand time, activating his last and only face-down on the field. "During the battle phase, I can negate one of your activated Trap Cards and destroy it!"

"What?!"

Crash! The card went, Syun's trap easily losing to the sheer counter of Konami's, with Little-Winguard shooting through the shards of pixels like a blue shooting star, slashing across Syun's chest, cutting through his clothing and burning his skin with an open wound. "Ah!" The blunette cried, as he tried holding onto his damaged chest, but it wasn't there. "What the hell!?" he gazed at Konami's calm, but yet impatient and upset form. "What did you do to me!?"

 **-Life Points-**

 **Syun- 3600(-1400)**

 **Konami- 550**

 **-Life Points-**

"No... No!" He tried denying the inevitable, realizing that despite a missing upper body, he was on thin ice. "I can't lose to a nitwit like you! This cannot be! It's technically impossible! How could this be it!?"

"Repent for your sins, Syun, including the ones that involved Lun, and hope that the After Life have mercy on your soul!" Konami spat arrogantly, a dark glimmer shining ever so slightly in his eyes. The same glimmer that shone when he forced the hand of the scientists that tested diagnosis on Luna. "Now Gaia! Take him out with your Swift Spiraling Strike!"

"No..." Syun fell on his behind, "No... No...! NNNNOOOOOOOO!"

 _ **-5Ds-**_

"Horakhty Christ! Where is that dummy!?" Hikari huffed, tapping her foot impatiently outside of the Kaiba Dome for a better open view, alongside Yusei, Leo and Simon.

There had been a decent, though overwhelming, amount of events that had happened after Hikari's duel against Dave, including those obnoxious doctors that kept patronizing her with a full period in the bed for a proper recovery of her body. But due to what had happened during the short period since then, and right now, the blonde duelist couldn't just sit and relax!

First and foremost, there had been an incident right after her duel where a brunette had shown up unconscious in the middle of the arena, and apparently it was some girl's brother that seemed to be acquainted with Tasha and Konami.

After that, Terence was scheduled to duel against Zee, that wig wearing bastard! Anyway, something terrible and unexpected had happened during Zee's first move. He won!

No kidding, the flibbertigibbety asshole pulled an OTK on her friend'o, and that wasn't even the worst part, since that same attack took him off from the map. Ya heard me, Terence literally vanished without a trace. And now he _and_ her Reddo's gone missin. What luck, indeed!

Worst of all though, it was that dummy's turn to throw down!

Five minutes tops, she remembered what the man in black said. "Gosh darn it, Reddo. Where did you run off to?" She whined concerningly.

"I propose we split up for the next three minutes and meet up here. We should use the last two minutes to gather our findings and decide from there. It may not be efficient enough, but it's probably the best we can do at this point." Yusei suggested full heartedly, glancing at the three for their opinions.

"Man, they should'ah give us more time. Five minutes hardly seems fair." Hikari held her hands behind her head stubbornly.

"But Dave got five minutes as well." Simon tried reasoning, but just got a glare as a response.

"Are you comparing Reddo to a half-baked duelist like that green headed shyster!?"

"...No?" He stepped back, afraid of his response despite it agreeing with her opinion.

"You guys, let's not waste this time arguing among ourselves." Yusei sighed.

"Yusei's right. Konami needs us!" Leo nodded in agreement.

 _ **-5Ds-**_

"Where do you suppose he is?" Misty wondered, a bit worried of the Hat wearing teen.

"Probably off daydreaming about Duel Monsters." Kami proposed with a huff against a strand of hair that fell in her view.

"Glad to see you're wondering for his whereabouts yourself, young miss." Yanagi smiled weirdly, which made the blunette shiver with disgust, despite she not knowing whether it was genuine, or sarcasm.

"Don't worry. I'm sure wherever Konii-chan is, he'll make it eventually." Daisy tried showing some positivity, albeit she was worried as well. They all were, and who could blame them, since they had found out that Konami had gone missing since the first period of duels. How could someone be so ignorant of their own schedule? Was that really the case though?

"I hope so." Misty sighed, not feeling relieved one bit. While the group mingled with each other in the meantime, Tasha was introverted in her thoughts of concern.

'First Luna, and now Konami? Something's wrong, I can feel it. Does it have something to do with the Black Rose? She obviously has a knack for kidnapping others. Maybe that's it! Yeah, it could very well be. But then, does that mean Konami won't be making it?!'

The thought almost horrified as much as Konami's safety. He had told her about Black Rose's boss- Divine if she remembered correctly- and how he made some silly thing up on how he knew Konami's so-called 'past that he could not remember'. She couldn't really speak for him, since she only knew Konami for a month now, although she could at least agree on what Divine said about Konami being someone special and significant. That was readily apparent, if she were to not sound too biased. Even being biased like that would certainly be appropriately objectified.

Digress aside, if Red Hat wanted to get to the bottom of this conundrum, at least that's one way to do it. So knowing that her friend might have his hands tied with another problem, wherever that was, she couldn't just do nothing about this situation in front of her. She had to at least try to do something. Besides, if it was for Kon-kun, then she wouldn't hesitate, at least, that is what she hoped for.

That was how she made her way outside, expecting to find someone she could trust that had wheels for a faster transportation. I mean honestly, there were people that kidnapped children who had supernatural abilities! Not to mention she was involved in their kidnapping spree as well. She didn't want to experience that again, so Tasha had to avoid anyone she did not know. Looks can be deceiving after all.

Knowing that though, meeting someone that she knew could most possibly be impossible at this time. She didn't know a lot of people, and what little people she knew, she could only truly trust and rely on a few. So in hindsight, a decision like this for Tasha seemed rather stupid in the first place. But she couldn't just give up, especially if Kon-kun was on the line.

Thank goodness, Lady Luck decided to side with her for once.

"H-Hey, guys!" She called dashing toward the four who were gathered in one place.

"Hey there! You that Tasha gal from one of Reddo's shipping fiascos, am I right?" Hikari accused thoughtfully.

"I'm... not sure what you're talking about, but yeah." She agreed nonetheless. "Have any of you seen Kon-kun lately?"

"That's the thing." Simon sounded worried. "We can't find him anywhere near the Dome. Either he went home or he's somewhere else."

"Have you not checked his apartment then?"

"That's the thing." Hikari repeated Simon's first reply. "We don't know where he stays. And even if we do, I doubt he's there. I mean, I know dat guy since Duel Academy time and he's not the guy to skip dueling time. And judging on how he's been up until now, I doubt he's changed _that_ much as well."

"Which means he could probably be anywhere in New Domino." Yusei ended off, leaving Leo to sigh.

"He probably got himself trouble again." Hikari huffed "Honestly, the nerve of that guy! I mean, he couldn't even wait for me to tag along? Hogging all the adrenaline for himself. *Sigh* I guess he really has changed since then."

"This is serious, Hikari." Simon deadpanned, before releasing a drop of sweat when he saw the glare in her eyes.

"If that's true, then I may have a plan of division." Tasha rubbed her chin sternly, watching four pair of eyes dropping on her.

"What'chya have in mind, then?" Hikari placed a her on her hip, curious as to what the pink-haired gal had in mind.

 _ **-5Ds-**_

"One minute to go!" The MC shouted, concern dropping in his mic, "Where could Konami Yamu be at this time of need?"

"Hmph! I guess he got scared when he realized I was his opponent." Kazura crossed his arms with a frown, feeling rather ridiculous standing alone in the arena, knowing he was about to win by default.

"How disappointing." Akiza leaned back against the wall, watching through the window where Konami should've been standing in. "I was hoping I could pound another wallop in that thick skull of his. But I guess it had to be expected from someone who should've realized long ago that taking me on in a rematch would've ended up in my favor and his demise."

"Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven...!"

"Wait!" Shouted a voice from afar, rushing to the end of the arena to take it's place. The crowd's heads had followed him, and now were pumped to know that they would be getting to see one more duel for the day.

"Konami." Kazura said darkly, the Red Hat hero staring back at him. "You may have beaten me before, but this time..." He chuckled, activating his Duel Disk. "I'll be the one taking the glory!"

"That's fine by me." His boyish tone exclaimed, the shivering eyes of Tasha hidden under the substituted hat she had on as she activated her Duel Disk. "J-Just make sure you are ready to l-lose!"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **End of Chapter**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **The battle has begun.**

 **Kazura VS Tasha!**

 **Former 'Owner' VS Former 'Slave'**

 **Who would win this inevitable heated battle?!**

 **Find out on the next chapter of Hero's Call!**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Sorry it took so long everyone. I guess reading manga can really take a toll on your free time. But anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so long. Apologies to TimeThief, I know how you really liked Dave, but unfortunately, he was scripted to die, or at least, THAT much.**

 **Anywho, I'mma take my time on the next chapter, since I got to get everything sorted with the stuff that I skipped (Like Jaden and Terence) and the fact that this duel's probably gonna be one that will take a time toll. But that won't stop me from finishing and uploading it for you guys.**

 **Check y'all later!**

 **Cheers!**


	16. Substitution Part One

**Hello all, and welcome to another chapter of Hero's Call!**

 **I decided to not write about the events that happened during the ending of Hikari's duel and the time they concluded to look for Red Hat. For me, it seems unnecessary, since you could already imagine their fates, albeit, you wouldn't know how Zee defeated Terence, cause I would really hold his cards a secret until later.**

 **Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter everyone!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I understand I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! In any way possible. You don't have to rub it in!**

 **The following chapters are going to be parts of the duel Tasha is dueling in. Sorry that it needed to be like that, as well as the others that were like that. But, you know, it happens.**

 **Now let's Shoot for the Stars!**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Arc 02**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Substitution Part One**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lola had worry steaming in her wondering mind, her being practically sending shivering radio waves toward any nearby bystander. Her eyes floated softly on the teen, her brother, who was being compensated by a white bed sheet.

He hadn't woken up yet, and that really said something negative. It could just be her impatience, but somehow, she had this awful feeling that wherever Jaden came from, it forced him in a state of long-term unconsciousness.

What kind? Not sure.

Right now though, she could do nothing else but hope that his state would get better than it currently was.

"Wake up soon, Jaden. Please..." She placed her delicate hand on his cold one, clinging to the possibility that somehow, it could help out his terrible condition.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Lola's eyes drifted toward the door, falling on a pair of glasses that hid the eyes of the possessor. Judging the way the two men were dressed, it was safe to say why they were here was not for their amusement.

"Yes?"

"My colleague and I would like to have a word with you outside."

"Oh, well..." She looked back to the unmoving form of Jaden, watching the boy breathe steadily as time went on. "I guess so? May I ask why though?"

"It involves your friend over there."

 _ **-5Ds-**_

 _ **Earlier...**_

"What do you think that was all about?" Was only one of many questions that rose from the climatic end of Dave's so-called 'Fireworks'. It was certainly... odd, especially if you considered the fact that he lost the battle. So witnessing him going off with a _bang_ was certainly unusual. Either that, or he decided to disappear to hide his shame. That was still odd though.

Then a guy appeared in the rockstar's place. Was this really a magic show? Just like most of New Domino, the gang had no clue as well, albeit they'd seen equally, if not more weirder things than that. It bent the possible logic, so the assumptions were suppressed. Still, they could easily distinguish it as just a bad guy blowing up and releasing his captor, despite his weirdness, and how farfetched it may sound. Could that be it though?

Regardless, Lola couldn't be happier finding her brother, so it wasn't quite as surprising when she rushed over through the barrier of the crowd's seating and ignored the guards' warnings.

Akiza on the other hand was indifferent to the whole dramatic scene. The entire day felt pointless to her though, even after annihilating that loser Randsborg. The crowd during that time hissed and boo'd- albeit it was a scene straight out from a horror movie. But it was to be expected. She couldn't expect more from those pitiful _humans_. Honestly, if she had a choice, she would decimate each and every one of them. They didn't deserve Divine's ideologies and future civil reconciliation. The only thing they deserved was death itself.

Although, the only thing that she was looking forward to today, was Konami's match. Not that she was psyched or excited about anything related to that red wearing teme, but because Akiza was hoping to get a glance at what type of deck he decided to use for the tournament. And maybe to watch him attempt to defeat his opponent and fail miserably in the end, even though Akiza preferred she'd be the one to crush him... again. That would certainly be a laugh.

Akiza had smirked at the thought, but right now, it was confirmed that Konami would be late, or not show up at all. What a day killer. She shouldn't be surprised though, since he always seemed to find a way to tick her off, even if he wasn't around at the time. Like right now.

"Red Hat," She growled lowly, "Are you seriously trying to avoid being beaten by me? What a coward." However, while she drowned herself in degrading thoughts on that bloody teen Divine seemed so interested about, said teen appeared just in the nick of time, sporting red as usual.

But something felt off of his appearance. Instead of his usual jacket, he wore a red hoody jacket that covered the backside of his head. His cap, albeit a lighter shade, was compensating his upper face, in a typical Red Hat fashion. She couldn't put a finger on it though, but Akiza had a gutty feeling that this wasn't who they appeared to be.

Tasha, in place of her close friend, was shivering like it was snowing. Her legs could barely hold themselves together, her hands seemed like they were attempting to wiggle off her wrists at a rapid pace. She didn't know if it was the fact that she was about to duel in front of thousands of people, including the ones watching at home, that it was Kazura of all people she was dueling, that she might be found out and reported for uninvited impersonation, that it was her very first duel after being taught by Kon-kun, or all of the above.

Still, as one of those possibilities referred, Konami had taught her everything she needed to know, so it was only a matter of whether she was ready or not to take on the real world of dueling, even if the step was this extreme, i.e. Kazura.

But one thing was for certain, the millions of eyes watching her were uncomfortable as hell.

"Konami." Kazura's dark voice made it's way to the nervous Tasha, the _Red Hat_ hero staring back at him. "You may have beaten me before, but this time..." He chuckled. "I'll be the one taking the glory!"

"T-That's fine by me." Tasha's quivering tone said back as she tried her best to sound less like herself and more _Konami-ish_. "J-Just make sure you are ready to l-lose!"

They both activated their duel disks, all two pair of eyes glaring down at each other. One with confidence, and one that seemed like it was about to hurl.

"Duel!"

 **-Duel-**

 **Kazura V Tasha**

 **-Duel-**

"D-Duel!" Tasha stated long after, drawing five cards.

"Since you seemed so confident last time, I think it's time for me to take a snatch out of that confidence of yours. Draw!" He roared, revving the top card out of the pile with vigor.

 **Turn One- Kazura**

Tasha could only observe closely as she wondered what kind of first turn he was planning on pulling off. 'Is he going to use his usual Jurrac Deck, or does he have something far different? I hope it's the latter, since I lost to those dinosaurs miserably after all. But at the same time, it's the only one that I can predict a bit better on, especially if his deck that he's using right now might be a far difficult one if it does contrast with that flaming dinosaur herd.' She gulped a gallon of unconfident saliva down her sweating throat.

"Let's play something that should take you down memory lane. Come forth in attack position, Jurrac Protops!"

With a twirl of flaming light, appeared a familiar and ominoustic creature of heating proportions, it's ocean blue and burning orange body radiating a bright distortion of fire and danger.

 **Jurrac Protops (L4- FIRE- Dinosaur- A1700- D1200)**

'So it _is_ his Jurrac deck...' Tasha thought cautiously, staring warily into the eyes of her predator. 'But why though? Didn't Konami defeated it before? Why try again if he knew that Kon-kun would just take it down again? Is he hoping the outcome would be different from the last? Or did he construct it for this particular moment? But if that were true, then how would he even know that he would take on Konami in this tournament in the first place? Then again, he could've just study the competitor board.' The pink haired teen vigorously shook her head for focus. 'I'm maybe over-estimating it though. He must've just decided to learn from his mistakes and wanted to improve the flaws of his deck. I guess being taught by Konami, or probably anyone for that matter, had taken this type of toll on me. Still, I remembered what Konami told me about observing plausible reasons.'

 _ **"Sorry."**_

 _ **"Hmm?" Came the brunette's reply as he helped recollect Tasha's cards on the battlefield. "Did you say something Tash?"**_

 _ **"I'm... sorry..." She repeated with a bit more amplitude, staring away with a frown, her cheeks heating from Konami's gaze.**_

 _ **"What are you apologizing for?" Red Hat's face formed a funny, confused look, completely lost on what she might have done wrong.**_

 _ **"For overthinking." She couldn't even make eye contact for some reason. It sounded stupid, especially if it's something to be worked up about, but she had her reasons. She knew her embarrassment was one of those complex deductions she had, but something else seemed to be hindering behind her back. She could even feel it tickling her spine. "I must probably be irritating for being so. I guess that's one of the traits why noone likes me in the first place. It's a wonder why you even putting up with me for so long."**_

 _ **He didn't reply, not immediately at least. It felt like she said something wrong, or in this case, something right about herself for Konami to be so silent and stoic. Realization probably knocked on his front door at this very moment.**_

 _ **Tasha closed her eyes as tight as she could, just wishing this situation would end. She likely deserved whatever reaction he might be deciding on dishing out for her, especially if it's negatively influential.**_

 _ **"Hey." A finger gently pushed her head upward from below her chin, her eyes instinctively opening up and meeting his chocolate ones. "Why do you degrade yourself so? Don't tell me you feel content on such demeaningful self-onslaughts?"**_

 _ **"I... well..." She couldn't even look away, afraid that if she did, Konami would address her again. And she didn't want to take him for a fool. Besides, she knew that when Konami wanted something, he wouldn't stop until he gets it. "Isn't it true though?" She decided to dodge the question instead of answering it directly.**_

 _ **"No, it's not." Konami furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would you even think that it is?"**_

 _ **"Because..." She trailed off, unable to get the words out of her mouth fluently. "Because each time I do something, it has to be objectified by someone else. Not that I'm upset about that- cause they have every right to- but it's because I could understand how tiresome it might feel in hearing repetitive blabbering from me.'**_

 _ **"You mean your assumptions?" Konami took a moment to stare at the girl like she was crazy, before laughing out loud like a hyena.**_

 _ **"H-Hey!" She said, flustered, but then glanced down in acceptance. Besides, she told herself however Red Hat would react, she deserved it, and would accept it as well. Still, it was causing her to be more embarrassed than she already were. He always seemed to be making her feel different, embarrassed, hyped up, etc, so it wasn't**_ **that** _ **surprising. Though, to think Konami had such control over her inner feelings and actions as a whole. It seemed blasphemous!**_

 _ **Then again, this was the same guy who took on the Black Rose Witch head on who she heard was a 'relentless destruction' that somehow grew legs, and that noone dared to stand up against, except for Konami of course.**_

 _ **Digress aside...**_

 _ **"Sorry." He slowed down into a pile of chuckles. "I never actually met someone as sensitive as you. So the fact that I seem to overlook how uncomfortable you become, despite being around me, is, in hindsight, pretty...**_ **Red Hat-ish** _ **, I guess." He scratched the back of his head, realizing at the last minute that moments like these at Duel Academy, were like a Duel Monster guiding a person who's unable to make contact with them in the first place. I.E. That person was**_ **him** _ **!**_

 _ **"D-Did you just diss yourself?" Tasha somehow giggled slightly through the tension.**_

 _ **"Wouldn't be the first time, though..." He looked away, clearing his throat before glancing at her once again. "Tasha, there's nothing to be embarrassed or sorry about. People do that all the time, and most of them do it for good reason. You are one of those people. But that doesn't mean it's a bad thing. It's usually healthy when deciding to express yourself like that, or in any way for that matter. It takes those boggled up tension and unresolved emotions out of your system so that you don't have to be condensed or feel like you should be different just for the sake of being similar. Trust me, I know how that feels." He closed his eyes in content for a moment, letting his days of Duel Island wash him like a wave despite being in a conversation.**_

 _ **"But," Tasha began with a fidget of her shirt, "wouldn't that be a bad thing? I mean, won't people dislike you for being...**_ **you** _ **?"**_

 _ **"That's their prob." Konami waved her off calmly, "If they can't accept and love you for who you are, then you're better off without them. You're too good for them in the first place."**_

 _ **"A-Are you... are... are you..." She couldn't get the words out of her PIE hole. To think Konami didn't like people like her would really break her heart in two. Excluding the fact that he was the first one that truly accepted her, and gave her a roof to boot, Tasha wouldn't be able to come to terms with how merciless the world truly was.**_

 _ **She cared for him too much to let go. If changing her persona would make her be accepted by Red Hat, then so be it. Somehow, financial and well-being aside, the teen couldn't bare the possibility of living without him.**_

 _ **"Of course not." He furrowed a bit at the very thought. Answering so boldly despite not hearing the conclusion of her question, Tasha hoped that he was on the same page as she was, because that really meant a lot to her if he liked her for her alone. At the same time though, wouldn't he? Bringing someone in your abode and having them live on whatever**_ **you** _ **live on on a daily basis and not liking them seemed irrational, let alone to not like them for this long. Unless you were forced, which with Konami was obviously not the case. It had to be at least that. There was no doubt about it. He did like her. Right?**_

 _ **Through those thoughts however, by overthinking about it, Tasha somehow looked at the '**_ **AL'** _ **word as an open ambiguity that made her blush a light red. Shaking her mind, she tried to undo that ridiculous thought in her head. Why would Konami like her in**_ **that** _ **way? It made no sense! And what was with her stomach lately? An unusually warm feeling when ideas such as that kept plaguing her mind?**_

 _ **Stupid body!**_

 _ **"Tasha, there's no way I would**_ **ever** _ **hate you for your personality. Evaluating or not, I would still like you." Konami lightly ruffled her hair afterward, smirking as he handed the last of her cards to her. "So please, don't think like that of yourself again, k?"**_

 _ **She stared, then smiled cutely, eyes half lid and sparkling admirably. "Sure."**_

She smiled sub-consciously at the memory.

"Konami..."

"Don't think just because I brought a familiar face out you can underestimate it as the same Jurrac deck as before. Cause that'll just give me another reason to beat your ass without any mercy. But, in case you're predicting otherwise, I'm going to take things slow for ya; let the inevitable wrath sink in your open wounds as snail-like and unbearable as possible. Activate, Molten Destruction!"

A faint slap was subtly heard from Kazura's duel disk, and soon a rumble of black and red appeared on the side of them, it's sloppiness and scheme being that of a leaked and boiling hot volcano.

"W-Wha...?!" Tasha took a step back in surprise.

"This field spell increases the ATK of FIRE monsters on the field by five hundred and lower their DEF by four hundred. As you should know, if you had any brains, my Protops here fits the criteria perfectly and gains a power boost in response!"

 **Protops' ATK/DEF: 2200(+500)/800(-400)**

"I set two cards face-down. Now, show me how you take down my Protops here. Although, don't think you can take him down like before, cause if you do, then you're shamefully mistaken. End turn."

A drop of sweat ran down Tasha's cheek, a drop that said a lot about her confidence in getting through the slightly grown brute that stood before her. 'Last time I took Kazura on, he pummeled me like a rat in one turn. Of course, in retrospect, it was silly of me to go up against him while knowing full well of my abilities on dueling and his overly superior skills that I admired for a while when I still lived under his rules.' She gripped the top card of her deck with nerves and attempted confidence galore. 'I just hope all the effort and time Konami had put in to my dueling practice weren't for nothing.'

"D-Draw!"

 _ **-5Ds-**_

"Did... did it go through?" Luna was practically on the tip of her toes, anxiousness being their anchor. Granted she was still stuck on her butt, but her face said it all. After Konami's dominate combo, dust clouds were still compensating the result on the other end.

The holograms, or to be specific, the _typically accused_ holograms were still lively as ever. So did that mean the duel was still up and running? If so, how? Syun had no more tricks up his sleeve, and with his reaction to Gaia's Swift Spiraling Strike, it should've been safe to say that the duel was over. Was it just the aftermath of this so-called Shadow Realm they were in?

Just as she thought otherwise, the smoke settled, a defeated Syun laid restlessly on the ground, the once lively creatures disappearing into the unknown, and finally, the Life Points have been met.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Syun- 0(-3600)**

 **Konami- 550**

 **-Life Points-**

 **-Duel-**

 **Syun(L) V Konami(W)**

 **-Duel-**

Konami sighed, collapsing on his behind next to the youngster. "It's finally over."

"Konami..." He heard Luna beside him, turning his head just to be tackled to the ground with a tight squeeze.

"Ah!"

"You did it! You did it, Konami! You did it!" She cheered happily, sub-consciously rubbing her cheek against his.

"I swear, it was really not that spectacular as you are making it out to be." He sweatdropped, but laughed sheepishly at the overwhelming attitude of the young girl. But the teen in red might have understood why she would be this overjoyed. Being on the edge of death twice in one day was certainly not comforting at all. So to be pulled away from that situation, as well as a second time, was obviously relieving and emotionful.

He of all people should know that much at least.

It was terribly inconvenient though that Luna had to be involved in those kind of things at such a young age. Oh well, at least he did his best to get her out of those messes.

"NO!" They stopped, glancing at the outnumbered Syun. What outnumbered him you may asked? It was difficult to describe, since the dark, hungry, swarming balls of death that seemed to be devouring the blunette bit by bit were not the usual type of animal you could have seen on Earth. Panicking, he tried to snap a card on his duel disk, but the darkness devoured his arm in mid-movement, paralyzing it and allowing the card to slip and glide through the air. "WAIT! DON'T! LET GO OF ME! HELP!"

Through the tragedy and horror of it all, Luna buried her face in Konami's chest, unable to let go or look back. The cries of desperation were already killing her ears as we speak, so to watch a scene as gruesome as that, was just blasphemy.

Konami just looked down in dissension. No matter how many times he was forced to endure and watch as someone's life comes to an end, especially in a scenario like this, Red Hat would never feel content being the executioner for the sake of surviving an episode of Mortal Kombat with Duel Monsters as the weapon of interest.

But the Realm forced their dueling hands each time. If he were to offer assistance against the inevitable though, then it would be the same as kissing your own life goodbye, burying the attempt of resistance in a shallow pit of pointlessness.

Finally coming to terms with the world outside of his head, he held Luna tightly, afraid that if he let go, she might be the Realm's prey as well. Also, he heard a faint and subtle groan from nearby. Looking around, he saw, as his eyesight would describe it, a glowing card on the floor. The typical sound of the exit began from behind them, as the room steadily became crowded with the wriggling of discomfort, the darkness slowly closing in.

"Lun, we have to go. Now." He said, almost forgetting that she was currently handicapped. Piggy-backing her, he turned to leave for their lives, but then the same growl came from behind. Knowing what it meant, Konami sighed with impatience, turning back and carefully rushing toward the lone Duel Monster.

"Konami..." Luna murmured, realizing his choice of action, but also, empathy rattled her heart. She knew why he turned, since she had the ability as well. She only hoped they were going to be able to make it on time.

After snatching the lonely object, Konami took big leaps, attempting to correspond with the individual gaps the creatures conveniently made.

With one big leap at the end, the two flew through the closing gap, and ended up with a thud on the other, more peaceful side than that of the Shadow Realm's.

Sighing once more, Konami got his bearings and stood up with Luna clutched on to his back.

"We made it." She sighed, smiling at her Red Hero. "All thanks to you."

"You giving me too much credit, Lun." He chuckled, feeling her playful 'Seriously?' face from the side of his head.

"Then I suppose it's all because of me."

"Well, it was a team effort, so don't try to hog _all_ the glory." He playfully glared back, causing the two to laugh.

"But really," Luna started, after the giggles died out, "You saved me twice in a single day now. Without you, my grave stone would've been long overdue. So thank you." She gazed upon him, big glistening eyes of admiration forming to make up for her shy, but cute smile. "Thanks a lot, Kon- _kun_."

Konami smiled back, eyes as soft as chocolate. "Anything for 'My Princess'."

Luna soon looked away in embarrassment, Konami being his dense self as he stared with a chuckle, not realizing how deep his statement could have, and might have gone. But despite it all, knowing that he said that, and allowing her mind to interpret it as affectionate as it could possibly sound, it made the girl feel warm inside.

It felt like no matter the length and danger, she knew she was safe, as long as she had Konami by her side. His heroism today should be ample amount of proof.

Her grip tightened a bit without her knowledge, not wanting to let go.

'I guess being known as a princess doesn't feel all that bad, from Konami at least.' She smiled with content. 'Even though I only know him for this long, I feel like we are the closest of friends, despite me not knowing how that might really feel though. I guess that's why I feel so relax when he's around.'

She nuzzled her face deeper in his jacket with a smile, enjoying the warmth it gave her and the feeling of being this close to Konami.

 _"Master!"_

"Wah!" Konami almost fell over in fright, disrupting Luna's moment as he blinked at the caring and sudden nature of Bianca.

 _"There you are! My connection to my card finally reopened. Where was Kon-kun this whole time?"_

"I could ask the same thing to you." He furrowed.

 _"I was looking for Master. For some reason, I couldn't make contact with my card container, so I had to manually look for Kon-kun. I finally decided to take another crack at teleporting back to my card. Thankfully, it worked this time."_ She sighed in relief. _"What happened though? Were Kon-kun and Luna-kun in some sort of trouble?"_

"You could say that." He shrugged calmly. 'Not able to teleport back to her card? Was it due to the boundary of the Shadow Realm? Or was it that weird contraption Syun had prior? It could go both ways, since all of them are enigmas yet to be fully comprehended. Well, at least as far as my knowledge goes of that strange crystal-like device.' Speaking of said device, the boy glanced around momentarily in search for it. All he got however was a baleful silhouette that was accompanied by growing sounds of clicking steps.

Before Konami and the two females could prepare themselves for the worst though, the source took to the light, darkness being left _behind_.

Red Hat grimaced in distaste. "Divine."

 _ **-5Ds-**_

"D-Draw!" Tasha exclaimed deeply, starting her very first real turn after her mano e mano lessons with Konami.

 **Turn Two- Tasha**

'Okay.' She gulped, trying to be as quick and decisive as she could. 'Here goes nothing!'. "I'm playing my Shining Angel to the field in attack mode!"

With a vigorous gust of wind, swirled a blonde male of brightness, his large wings flapping majestically as he descended down to take his place in front of his master.

 **Shining Angel (L4- LIGHT- Fairy- A1400- D800)**

"Compared to Protops over here, I'm surprised you even defeated me in the first place." Kazura crossed his arms, glaring at his red wearing opponent. "Don't tell me that's the best you've got? Either way, my Protops' ATK increases by one hundred due to you controlling that creature of yours."

Erupting with a small burst of streaming fire, the hot triceratops burnt even hotter than before.

 **Protops' ATK: 2300(+100)**

Tasha stayed as calm as she could, her fingers practically teasing her cards with a shaky joy ride. "I set o-one card face-down and that'll do for now." She knew that Protops grew in power for each of her monsters on the field, but it couldn't be helped though. Unless she would rather play without any defensive maneuvers. And offense was off limits for the time being.

Kazura grimaced further. "Are you even trying? I'm going to have you begging for mercy if you are willing to allow such an opening for my Protops over here. At least next time try to put your monsters in defense position, ya idiot. Draw!"

 **Turn Three- Kazura**

"That's obviously a trap." Simon crossed his arms with an accusing stare. "Someone, please tell me that's a trap."

"Of course it is, you nutsack." Hikari said, but with less confidence than she should've seemed due to her statement. "It's due to Shining Angel's effect. But still, having it in attack mode. Oh well, it's her playing style I guess."

"Even still," Yusei chirped, "Tasha's Konami's only hope right now. We just have to believe that she has the potential to pull off a win in this duel."

Just as Simon proclaimed, so too had Kazura. He squinted at the card laying face-down behind the girl's Shining Angel. 'Either way, it's not like I'll be willing to not take that chance. It could be a bluff. Still, should I go all-out? I guess there's only one way to find out.' "I activate the spell card, Fossil Dig! Now I'm allowed to add to my hand one Level Six or lower Dinosaur monster from my deck. But instead of adding it and letting it rot, I'll rather bring it out for ya. It will surely be one of nostalgia. Jurrac Guaiba, throw fire to the stage now!"

Just as it was foretold, a pillar of flames dispersed from the ground and out came said creature with a dark growl and inextinguishable flames for it's blue and red body's compensation.

 **Jurrac Guaiba (L4- FIRE- Dinosaur- A1700- D400)**

 **Guaiba's ATK/DEF: 2200(+500)/0(-400)**

Tasha sweatdropped, but managed to hold onto her furrowing expression. 'Two monsters so far. The first turn when I last dueled him he wiped me clean with the use of more monsters. Now that I survived the previous turn, it feels like I've done something right at least. Then again, he couldn't attack either way due to it being the very first turn. Still, it's the second turn, so seeing him go slower than last time feels odd but dangerous at the same time. What _is_ he planning then? Hopefully not a Synchro Summon.' She sighed in realization. 'Who am I kidding? But I can't back out now. Especially if Konami's technically counting on me. Besides, taking his place and just giving up in the middle of it seems kinda douchie. I have to see through it to the end _and win_! No matter what!'

"Remember him? You should. But in case you don't, then he'll be glad to knock some sense into you. Go Guaiba, unleash your Flaming Rage and burn that angel down to hell!"

Roaring forth, the beast lunged forward with it's long neck, the ball of red light rushing and escaping the boundary that the two fields had colliding and heating the defenseless 'immortal', bringing Tasha's monster count down to zero in a pile of ashes.

 **Protops' ATK: 2200(-100)**

But before Kazura knew it, a strong burst of wind knocked the living surprise off from his shoulders, forcing him to crunch defensively.

"What the hell? What was the meaning of that? It went through, right?" He took a close look at the current Life Points.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Kazura- 3200(-800)**

 **Tasha- 4000**

 **-Life Points-**

"What the flying fuck?"

"Try to keep the cussing at a minimum level, please? There's children watching as well." The MC announced lowly, forgetting that even so, he spoke through a microphone. "Anyway, I believe everyone would like to know what was with the sudden change in Life Point reducing?"

"I-It's because of my trap card, Dimension Wall!" The smoke cleared, leaving a face-up card next to the teen. "It gives you the damage I would have taken in a battle as a not-so-friendly returning gift card."

Kazura grimaced. "What's with that tone of yours?"

Tasha's tongue grew cold, feeling her opponent's intensely squinted stare of suspicion restricting her organs' working procedures for a second. She somehow ended up talking as herself! "I urgh..." Tasha coughed under her voice, deepening her tone. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh no." Simon felt a bead of sweat run down his cheek. "Don't tell me there's going to be a point in the duel where she finally gets caught red handed?"

Deciding to break the focus on her, Tasha announced her next move. "Anyway, i-it's time for me to activate my monster's effect! Once destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard, I'm allowed to special summon from my deck one LIGHT monster of fifteen hundred A-ATK points or less in attack mode. So welcome my second Shining Angel."

Gently placing the ejected card on the empty slot with a nervous cling in her bones, a twirl of light was created, bringing forth a perfect replica of the destroyed angel to Tasha's aid.

 **Shining Angel (L4- LIGHT- Fairy- A1400- D800)**

 **Protops' ATK: 2300(+100)**

"Another one, huh? Well, word on the streets is that I'm allowed to special summon as well. Since my Guaiba just destroyed a monster, I can bring out from my own deck a 'Jurrac' monster with Seventeen Hundred ATK or less. That being said, come on out and burst forth with your flames of danger, Jurrac Dino!"

As dramatic as his summoning chant sounded, so too was said monster's entrance. The Pixel World's flaming creation was a thing of the past, figuratively speaking, as the emerging dinosaur stomped forth with a glow, it's smaller size compared the other two seemed insignificant, but at the same time, his glare being the outer maleficency that ran through it's red, pulsing veins from within.

 **Jurrac Dino (L3- FIRE- Dinosaur- A1700- D800)**

 **Dino's ATK/DEF: 2200(+500)/400(-400)**

"Unfortunately, it cannot attack this turn due to Guaiba's effect, but the same thing does not apply for my Protops though." He smirked deviously, watching as his monster's Heat Wave blew out of it's mouth like a flamethrower, melting the poor creature to a shattering tsunami of pixels, the leftover fire catching Tasha in it's wake.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Kazura- 3200**

 **Tasha- 3100(-900)**

 **-Life Points-**

 **Protops' ATK: 2200(-100)**

"Again, you've activated my monster's effect." Tasha explained, taking out a different card this time and placing it rather awkwardly on her duel disk. "B-But instead of another Shining Angel, I'll bring out one that's quite different. Go, my Forgiving Maiden!"

Standing up formally, a beautiful mistress with a loose robe grew out of the shackles of the previous dimension and took her rightful place next to Tasha.

 **The Forgiving Maiden (L4- LIGHT- Fairy- A850- D2000)**

 **Protops' ATK: 2300(+100)**

"You can bring out as much useless cards all you want, but that won't bring you victory any time soon."

"You said as similar to Kon-kun back then, and look where that got ya." She whispered to herself.

"Now, before I end my turn, let's bring out one that'll really be a blast from the past. It's time to ignite two burning flames as one."

Tasha's eyes bulged. "You don't mean..."

"Synchro Summon? Of course I do." He smirked, taking care of his two monsters on his duel disk that went to the grave slot. "By overlapping my Level Three Jurrac Dino with my Level Four Guaiba, I can bring out a Level Seven Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck."

As he spoke, the two bright creatures morphed, one into three glowing green rings and the other four beautifully clear white stars that shone intensively.

"As the flaming unification executes itself, so do the Earth of Time seism with great eruption. Let the opposed convicts crumble in fear at your glorious might that shines of spectacular flare and creation. Stomp stenuously and own the battlefield, Jurrac Giganoto, in attack position!"

Swish! Crackle! Boom!

The sounds of a new being shook the nerves of Tasha, the young girl gulping as she watched the same monster from before taking it's place on the field in a wheel of fire, the grimacing glower it shot at the teen's peaceful, yet enervated maiden was one that could make even the fearless fearful.

The flames of their battle finally being lit.

 **Jurrac Giganoto (L7- FIRE- Dinosaur- A2100- D1800)**

 **Giganoto's ATK/DEF: 2600(+500)/1400(-400)**

"That monster... is the same one that Kon-kun took on before winning..." Tasha couldn't take her eyes off from the ravishingly intensity that was Giganoto's presence. It was like the beast could conquer all.

Except Konami of course.

But as Kazura had seemed to have stated before, this deck he's been using was something that was obviously modified to take on her friend at least at an appropriate level compared to Konami.

But as she was observing so far, there had not been a single difference in his deck. Was it a bluff? If so, then again, why even try to compete with Konami? It had to be different. Maybe she didn't see it because the changes might still be lurking about in Kazura's deck. If that were true though, then by judging how Jurrac of a deck it seemed, the changes made to the deck being that of a great length seemed rather unlikely.

Shaking her head though, Tasha tried to focus more on the now than the present. Just as Konami told her:

 _"If you're planning to think a lot during a duel or during anything for that matter, then try to have a balance of both or otherwise you might lose your sense of concentration and not be able to pick yourself up at all."_

"If you do remember my Giganoto over here, then you should also remember his effect it has, no?" By this point, the two dino allies grew slightly in a flaming light, becoming more hungry for war than they were a moment ago. "While face-up, Giganoto gives all of my Jurrac monsters that are face-up as well an extra two hundred ATK point boost for each Jurrac monster that is in my grave. So that's a total of four hundred for each of them."

 **Protops' ATK: 2700(+400)**

 **Giganoto's ATK: 3000(+400)**

"Woah! What power! Can Red Hat Konami pull himself out of this burning mess?!" The MC shouted, astonished at the brute strength that the ancient beasts had.

Tasha on the other hand, was becoming more nervous by the second. 'If they were to attack me right now, I'd be as toast as toast!'

That may be true, but thankfully, it seemed like she still had a turn of a chance. Question was though:

Can she even defeat him?

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **End of Chapter**

 **That's it for the first part. If the card Tasha fought for in the first chapter did not give the game away, then she's currently using a deck that at least revolves around her Fusion Monster. That being said, this is all temporary for the time being. I'm willing to give her a deck that she'll settle down with soon, but until then, she'll be using this deck for now.**

 **What deck though is going to become a poll that you guys need to decide yourself on. If you're interested that is. If it's a tie, or if there's no votes at all, cause things like that are possible I know, then I'll be deciding it. So you shouldn't strain yourself if you're not willing to. At least you know I'm giving you a choice.**

 **The poll will be put up later, so be patient though.**

 **Anyway, I'll post the second part as soon as it's finish. Again, thanks for your patience and I'll see ya guys later.**

 **Cheers!**


	17. Substitution Part Two

**Hello all, and welcome to another chapter of Hero's Call!**

 **Apologies for the long butt wait. I'm not going to give you a long insignificant excuse; I became lazy, and unenthused. But at least I'm back, right?**

 **Mob: ...**

 **...Right?**

 **Mob: ...GET HIM!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!** **TM** **, okay!? Stop reminding me on how pitiful my life is already! Who am I getting so worked up for you ask? I don't know! Stop patronizing me already! WAH!**

 **Well, that was certainly unnecessary. But it's a disclaimer none the less. So let's Shoot for the Stars!**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Arc 02**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Substitution Part Two**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Oh no, Konii-chan!" Daisy whimpered at the stand lines, but her subjective sense soon got back on the steam train. "But it wouldn't matter cause Konii-chan's as cool as they come! He'll find a way out of this mess, I'm sure of it."

Kami squinted her eyes at said teen though. Even at the start of his return to the crowd's gaze, she had, and it was only due to suspicion. His clothes. His voice. It was obviously off. That wouldn't give the definitive proof that this was not Konami though, until she considered the fact of the change of hat.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _Kami entered Konami's unofficial bedroom without a word, seeing the Red Wearing Shyster taking a glance at her due to her sudden appearance in his 'hospital room', searching intensively in the drawers next to his bed._

 _"You looking for something?"_

 _"No, I'm playing around with a drawer."_

 _Konami stayed silent for a while, feeling her tension. "If you'd want, I wouldn't mind helping you find whatever you're looking for."_

 _"Hah! You, help as you currently are?"_

 _"Hey, my back's not that bad, you know." He smiled warily._

 _Kami just stared at him with a deadpan expression, waiting for his confession._

 _He just smiled wider like an idiot. "I'm serious."_

 _She continued to stare impatiently._

 _He sighed. "Then could you at least tell me what's it you're looking for?"_

 _She sighed back. "It's not like you would be of any help, but for your information, I'm looking for a small stack of papers that I remember putting in a drawer."_

 _"Stack of papers? Isn't it that over there?"_

 _She sighed, turned curiously, and found on a seat in the far corner of the room, a sheet of printed papers. She grimaced inwardly. "Fine. Go and say it. I guess you deserve_ at least _that."_

 _"What are you talking about?" He tilted his head innocently._

 _"Don't play dumb with me." She glared offensively. "How you're itching to tell me that you were right that I needed help and that I'm not capable of finding things by myself. So go ahead or I'm going to take my leave and ignore your inhane speech!"_

 _"Kami..." He smiled sympathetically. "I don't know what's worse, the fact that you think I would do that, or the fact that you're allowing me to. Everyone of us needs help once in a while, so there's nothing to be ashamed of. Even I can't do things right on my own at times."_

 _She just stared at him, taken aback by the unexpected reply._

 _"Ur..." He trailed off, "Was I too direct?"_

 _"Uh," she blinked, feeling embarrassed that she had stared at him for so long, as she tried to change the subject. "T-That hat makes you look stupid."_

 _Konami blinked, a silent period harshly shoving the noise out of the room before he bursted out laughing._

 _"That's not a joke, nerd!" She grimaced at his incompetence._

 _"Sorry," he slowly died out, "It's just the sudden change of topic really got to me. As for your comment though, I really don't see how it makes me seem idiotic. Especially since a nerd, as you referred to me, is usually not stupid in the first place."_

 _"I said it_ makes _you_ look _stupid,_ stupid _." She crossed her arms, "Honestly, I expected a nerd like you to at least know the difference between those two."_

 _"Oh," he scratched his head sheepishly, "Well, it's your opinion, so I can't really acknowledge it as the truth. Even so, this hat's really special to me, no matter how people view it."_

 _"How come?" She found herself asking curiously, but then cursed herself right afterward. "You know what? I honestly don't care." She began to make her way to the entrance with her head held up high in defiance. "And next time, try to_ not _waste my time in speaking back to me. As you should've known, I am a very busy woman. A peasant such as yourself should know your place!"_

 _Konami looked at her with a puzzled expression, but kept his mouth zipped closed for some reason. It was obviously not to comply with her stuck up stereotypical richness that she had trailing behind her. But he shrugged it off as simply to have her leave for his own satisfactory._

 _Finally, alone again at last._

 _ **-Flashback-**_

So finding Konami not wearing his so-called 'special hat' was obviously something that could not be thrown off as just a desperate replacement. At least for Kami.

"Hmph, why do I care?" She murmured to herself with crossed arms, as she huffed her head sideways.

"Make your move, Red Hat." Kazura glared impatiently. "Don't tell me you're already getting cold hands? This punishment hasn't begun yet. So get drawing and start ending your turn already!"

"F-F-Fine." She drew, "Just get ready to r-regret your impatience. Draw!"

 **Turn Four- Tasha**

Contrary to her statement, Tasha was shivering in her shoes, her confidence almost completely gone out of the window. But just as she told herself before, she _couldn't_ give up, and she _couldn't_ lose either. She needed to prevail, it was the only option on the table. She had to finish this duel for Konami. But _how_ , was the question.

Two beasts stared her and her Forgiving Maiden down like they were mere ants destined to be squashed. Their glaring eyes on fire and their mouth flaring for an attack.

 **Protops' ATK: 2700**

 **Giganoto's ATK: 3000**

They were the goliath _Tom_ s and her Maiden was the inconsequential _Jerry_. It would take a miracle to reverse the stomping process. But a miracle was all she had, so Tasha could only hope for the best, regardless of how unlikely it could possibly be.

But as she searched her hand for that miracle, it became obvious that it was a goose search. Her hand consisted of nothing but unhelpful spells and traps. Monster Reborn was there, but was Shining Angel really worth recovering during this situation? True, he could stall for time, but if she wanted that, then she could've brought her third Angel out instead of her Maiden. It would be such a waste of a good card. Was she just destined to run away from danger? Could she even win like this? Dear Horakhty, what have she gotten herself into!

'I'm not ready!' She thought, clutching her eyelids, hoping it was all just a bad dream. But it wasn't. It felt too real to be. She dragged herself into this mess voluntarily, thinking she could play hero, hoping to impress Konami, and now she finally realized that her bad decision just got herself into a repeat of her first time dueling Kazura. Only difference, Red Hat was nowhere to be found.

'I'll never be ready. I knew using his time to improve my skills was a waste! But he wouldn't listen. He encouraged me, and now I'm in deep shit! But then again, I didn't listen to my gut either. I sincerely hoped that having him teach me the basics and polishing what I could not comprehend would help me out. But I guess that piece of hope I held onto was nothing but thin air as well. I'm such an idiot!'

 _"Tash?"_

Her eyes shot open, her head lifting up.

It was Konami.

"K-Konami?"

 _"Yes, and no."_ He dragged with a playful smile. _"I'm merely a representation of him your mind desperately made up."_

"Urm..." She trailed off, noting the pitch whiteness they were floating in. "...okay...? But then, why?"

 _"You mean why are you desperate?"_ He chuckled, putting his hands in his jacket's pockets. _"I guess, well, you just are."_

"No," she shook her head furiously, "I mean-"

 _"Why picture me? Cause you are desperate. Why are you desperate? Because-"_

"Stop that!" She furrowed, causing Konami to laugh a bit. His smile, though may not be legit, was just as the real Red Hat's, and his soothing, carefree laugh, just the same. Against her frustration, she found herself smiling back.

 _"I know what you mean."_ He died out, _"Why now when you were probably desperate at the very beginning? Well, the answer's pretty simple. Cause you're in a bit of a conundrum and in need great urgency for a solution."_

"Can you blame me?" She said lowly, "I'm trying my upmost best here and yet I still suck like a pacifier. I told you I was just meant to not be good at this game."

 _"Don't say that, Tash."_ He continued to smile- though sheepishly- trying to keep her from losing hope. _"I know how you feel right now, since, you know, I'm actually a piece of your mind. Technically it's your mind's thoughts, but that's regardless. What I'm saying is, don't think so much on what might happen when you lose, but rather do the opposite: think what might happen when you win. It always encourages me in the end."_

"Are you really in my mind? Cause it sounds like you've got a mind of your own."

 _"Yes, and no. It's just what you expect me to be like, and what you expect me to say."_

"Okay. But even if you say that, why would I think on winning if it's obvious it's not going to happen."

 _"You're just saying that."_

"No, I'm not."

 _"Yes, you are."_

"No, I'm not!"

 _"YES, you are!"_ He furrowed a bit, shutting her up and losing his smile, becoming more serious. _"Your hand's literally telling you that. What you really have to do is ignore it's words and open your mind."_

"Open my mind?"

 _"Yes. Expand it. Think outside of the box, Tash. That's what I always do when I'm in a pickle."_

Tasha stared down afterward, her eyes glancing at her feet and her mind glancing at the words he said to her.

 _"If you still in a fumble, close your eyes."_

She looked up. "What?"

 _"Close your eyes."_ He repeated calmly.

She squinted her eyes in confusion, but after awhile, she gave into his commands.

 _"Think of it like this. In front of you is your goal: to win. The river between you and it is your opponent. Getting splashed on makes you wet. Becoming wetter leads you where your opponent wants you to go, back home to dry off, which means you lose. Your cards are your stones. You obviously need to get across, right? Now tell me, what are you going to do to get to the other side?"_

"Urm... use my stones?"

 _"Good, but what about the tree?"_

"What tree?" She almost cocked her head, opening one eye. There was no mentioning of a tree up til this point, right?

 _"Close your eyes."_ He glared.

"Okay, okay." She said defensively. "But what tree are you talking about?"

 _"The tree behind you."_ Instinctively, she turned around, eyes still closed, her vision automatically picturing a tree as Konami said.

"What about it?"

 _"The branch."_ Again, her mind somehow implemented a long horizontal branch attached to it. _"What about the broken, bridge nearby."_ She turned back again, a rusty, man-made bridge being seen, a few planks forming it. _"And the small, but tall, steep, slippery hill on the other side? Don't forget the tight, but dangerous, thick rope connected just above water level. Not to mention the snappable rope that's tied on a tree on each side of the river right above you?"_

"I see..." She looked around, every and all of his mentionings being visually brought to life. "But as you just said, aren't they a bit, you know, unreliable?"

"True, but just as your stones, are they not unreliable in their own way as well? Becoming slippery because of it's easily foreseeable wetness, some of their sizes might be too small to balance properly on, their sinkable ratio?"

"I guess you right." She said sadly, realizing the situation.

"What I'm trying to say is, the obvious answer might not always be the right one. Sometimes, you gotta just take the risk, get yourself out there, surprise the water on how unique of paths you can think up. And when you want to remove the unreliable, you can just use your cards to fix that problem."

"So I should use the stones to strengthen the snappable rope?" She smiled playfully.

"Everything's your stone." He rolled his eyes, the two chuckling at her silliness. "Do you understand now, Tash? Don't compare yourself to me, cause everybody's different in their own way. Find your own path, and don't be afraid to take risks. After all, I've been renting a helicopter to get across the river for a while now, so it's technically impossible."

The two laughed once more, Tasha shaking her head. " _Sure_ it is." She opened her eyes, her laughter subsiding after witnessing no Konami nor a white empty space, instead she was back to reality, facing the two Jurrac beasts once more. She gazed around a bit, hoping to see her friend's face again, but only heard his voice soothing her once worried heart.

"Remember Tash, everything's your stone."

She smiled, nodding in understanding. "Right! And, thanks a lot."

"What's taking him so long?" Yanagi pondered worriedly, the others agreeing with his words.

"Probably realized that he cannot win." Kami flipped her hair autocratically.

"Konii-chan won't lose!" Daisy glared at the blunette.

"And how could you be so sure of that?" She asked, almost giving no interest to her opinion.

"Because he's one of the best duelist in the world! There's no way he'll lose to that guy!"

"Again, how could you even certain? Anything can happen in a duel, even I know that much."

"That may be true," Leo pitched in, Kami groaning inwardly at yet another brat inserting himself in a superfluous way. "But I saw Konami winning against Kazura before, so he cannot lose even if he tries to."

"That's a laugh." She chuckled nonchalantly.

"Stop being so mean all the time, Kami-chan."

"And could you stop using 'chan' when addressing me? It's goddamn irritating."

Daisy found herself eating her words, her hurtful expression representing her now crushed feelings. "Y-You don't mean that, d-do you?"

"Of course I do, you stupid brat! Now leave me alone already. Don't you have a brother to find?"

"H-Hey!" Leo said with anger, "That's uncalled for!"

"So is your voice. Now zip it!"

Daisy, in the middle of the argument, was beginning to show signs of visible sadness, her depression being leaked through her forming tears, her whimpers rising to a foreseeable cry.

"There, there, Daisy." Misty patted her back sympathetically. "I'm sure Kami is just full of stress, that's all."

"But *sniff* she's *sniff* right." The young girl hiccuped.

"We've done our best, little one." Yanagi smiled reassuringly. "YOU'VE done your best. All we can do now is wait for the Sector Security to investigate on the matter."

"But can't we do it ourselves?" Daisy questioned sadly, wiping her tears away.

"We've done that already." Tanner said lowly, but loud enough for her to hear. "We searched high and low but got nowhere."

"Don't worry, Daisy, he'll be found, I'm sure of it." Misty smiled as confident as she could, earning a cute smile in return.

"Still," Dexter spoke, mainly to himself, "It's weird that noone else ever remembered Terence participating at all. Even the records of the tournament had some other guy's name in replacement for Daisy's brother. Almost like him being there never happened in the first place."

Whilst the group continued to ponder and, potentially ended with their argument, Tasha took a deep breath and relaxed. Allowing her mind to become clear and any and all interference, she set her sight for glory. Her way of getting there was unclear though, but she had a plan nonetheless.

"You done meditating over there?" Kazura questioned impatiently.

"Yeah, just about." She flashed a smile of reassurance before getting her turn into play. "Alright. Here goes nothing. I equip my Maiden with the spell, Big Bang Shot! This increases her ATK by four hundred points." With the card being played in her backrow slot, the Forgiving Maiden took in the glorious flaming strength, temporarily glowing with a shade of red.

 **Maiden's ATK: 1250(+400)**

"Now I switch my Maiden into defense mode and set one monster and one face-down. That'll be all."

 **Maiden's DEF: 2000**

 **Protops' ATK: 2800(+100)**

"Wait, what!? What are trying to prove by increasing her ATK and then switching her into defense position!? Are you stupid or something?!"

Majority of the crowd began to laugh lowly, but Tasha could sense their amused presence from a mile away. Usually, it would make her feel embarrassed, humiliated, discouraged. But since she had a good reason behind it, she was none of them but focus. Regardless, Kazura groaned in distaste. "Are you seriously telling me that I lost to a loser, is that it!?" Kazura grinded his teeth. "Stop making fun of me! I'm seriously going to beat the living crap out of you if you don't wake up! So C'mon! Show me that skill of yours that I went up against last time! Otherwise it'll be too late and you will be my dinosaurs' supper!"

'That's weird', was Tasha's initial thought. Having Kazura warn and demand Konami to actually beat his dinosaurs was very un-Kazura-like, albeit she could not execute Konami's tricks and treats, which Kazura had no idea about in the first place. But his persistence on taking on Konami with his usual style may just be hungry intention for a challenge, and not to lose in the end.

Still, he should be careful on what he wishes for.

"Draw!" Kazura roared with anger.

 _ **-5Ds-**_

Before Konami and the two females could prepare themselves for the worst, the source took to the light, darkness being left _behind_.

Red Hat grimaced in distaste.

"Divine." Konami cringed his expression, disgusted by the man's presence alone. Luna felt a slight tightness overcoming Red Hat's grip on her small thighs. She could feel his reluctance, his worry, his sense of acknowledgment of the danger the man before them seemed to possessed.

After all, he was part of this so-called Movement that she found herself being tortured in, right?

Divine smirked, a chuckle escaping his closed lips. "Ah, my dear Konami. How wonderful of you to pay me an unexpected visit. You must be growing fond of me already, hm?"

"Not by a long shot, chainsaw head." Konami spat back with squinted eyes, almost shivering at the mere thought. "And what's the big deal kidnapping Luna like this!? Have your ulterior, wicked ways no boundaries? Is this really what you do to young children once they're behind your horrible doors?!"

Luna's eyes switched from Red Hat, then back at the subject at hand. 'So _he_ was the one who kidnapped me.' Her brows furrowed a bit, feeling a slow and suppressed anger rising from her soul.

A chuckle was heard once more, the maroon haired male turned his head to the object near him, lying on the floor. "Tsk tsk tsk," he shook his head, picking the sphere up, "Syun, you inconsiderate fool. How amusing of you to test the depths of such a glorious artifact under my nose. I hope your just dessert was big enough for you to rethink on what you had done."

Konami grinded his teeth. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Point already noted, my dear Konami-kun." Divine spoke, still fixated on the object in his hand. Twisting and gripping it with his gloved fingers, his admiration for it seemed to have no limits, just as much, if not, not even close of appreciation for his Konami.

"So?!" Konami aggressively pitched up impatiently, "Why did you kidnap her? Were you really just in it for the thrill of watching such sick abuse being inflicted upon her?!"

"Oh Konami," the man finally met the raging daggers that were the boy's boiling brown eyes, "If only you knew the half of it. If only... But I guess I could come clean for an astounding specimen like you."

The teen furrowed his eyes. 'I hope he's not gonna go all cryptical on me again.'

"But first, let me ask you a question. Just a simple one at that. Do you believe in spirits, Konami-kun?"

"Spirits?" He couldn't help but take a quick glance with his eyes at Bianca next to him.

"Ah," Divine smiled accusingly. "So you do, am I right? If not, then I suppose looking to your left would be meaningless, right?"

Konami frowned. 'Does that mean he can see her too? Probably. He is a psychic after all, and with supernatural abilities on their side, causing their creatures to become real, that would also mean they're able to see them in spiritual form, correct?'. "And what if I do? What does that even have to do with anything?"

"Oh, but it does on this topic, Konami-kun. It _all_ does."

"Grr, stop beating around the bush already!"

Divine just smiled at his steaming presence. "The Spirit World."

"Spirit World?" Konami repeated, processing the phrase inside his mind's moving cogs.

"Yes, the Spirit World. A place of harmony and tranquility. The very place I hope to gain access to."

He remembered Bianca mentioning that once or twice during their 'reunion' along with Anna. Now that Konami thought about it, it would make sense that where he was, was actually the Spirit World itself, once he compared Divine's description to it. "You trying to access it? If so, then that could only mean you don't have the ability to interact with Duel Spirits, right?"

"Unfortunately yes, you are."

'Then it's not something that comes with a Psychic's powers then. Either that, or this psycho's an exception.' "But why? What's there to gain in the end? Enslave the spirits that occupies it?"

"Oh, of course not, Konami-kun. I'm surprised you would even think that lowly of me." He smirked.

"And I'm surprised that you're surprised." Konami replied sarcastically. "Then what's the deal? And what does this have to do with Luna?!"

"Take a guess." Divine's smile grew mischievously wider. "Don't you see the silver lining to it all?"

"No, I-" then, Konami suddenly formed a theoretical bridge between the two points. "Wait, you mean to say you want to use Luna to allow you to get there?"

"Ding ding ding." Divine smiled (as he had been for quite some time now). "You solved it all by yourself. I'm impressed."

"That's nuts!" Konami glared forcefully. "How can you even know electrocuting her would help you achieve such a thing?!"

"It's called experimentation, my friend." Divine turned around, facing his back toward them. "A process of eliminating the flaws to reach a satisfying conclusion. We're merely breaking the negative results so that we have a clear and better path to success."

"You're one sick freakin' man, you know that?" Konami called out angrily, but also restricting his tongue from cussing, mainly due to Luna being right there.

 _"Yeah!"_ Bianca spoke in agreement after some time, albeit he was not able to hear her in the end.

"Aren't we all?" Divine peaked over his shoulder, a glimpse of unknown in his dark eye. Then came a faint sound of footsteps in the distance, catching the four's attention. "Oh, seems like security's on foot. You better make a break for it, Konami-kun, or else I'm afraid you'll be trapped for some time."

"Wait, you're letting us go?" His eyes, though hidden under the redness of his hat, bulged in surprise. "Why?"

"Meh," he shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe I'm not that much of a sick freakin' man as you had suggested. Also, don't you have a tournament to get to? It would be foolish of me to not give you at _least_ a chance to escape to the participation that I objectified you to be in. Zee, remember?"

Instead of saying something back, Konami just grimaced. He was right after all. "Fine. But just remember that you'll perish for what you have done."

"Point noted. Now getta move on, Konami-kun, while you still can."

 _ **-5Ds-**_

 **Turn Five- Kazura**

"I hope she knows what she's doing." Simon crossed his arms, anxiety keeping him on his toes.

Tasha sweatdropped, anxiously waiting for Kazura to make a move. Despite her poor skills that she had displayed before, knowing that he considered her to be Konami, meant that he couldn't just rush in recklessly for any matter. He did that before and he had lost. He wouldn't honestly do it a second time, right?

Kazura, just as Tasha assumed he was, felt reluctant to strike her face-down. Just as his last turn had shown, he fell right into the clutches of Dimension Wall. Though she had only one face-down, a monster's effect should not be taken lightly.

But he did not feel like chewing it over for that long, so he made his move quicker than he wanted it to be. "Fine, I'll have my Protops melt your Maiden away with it's scorching Heat Wave!"

'Here it comes!' She braced herself, along with the defending Maiden, who had not survived the burning inferno that was too _hot_ for her to handle. Get it?

Shattering with pixels falling behind, Tasha eased up a bit, but then remembered that Giganoto was still on standby. It felt a bit odd for her to be hoping Kazura would attack her monster and destroy it, but it had to be done nonetheless. A flaming ball of fire erupted from the ancient, supernatural beast as the projector swallowed the face-down whole, devouring it in a melting burst of smaller holograms, the force being felt on Tasha's face.

 **Protops' ATK: 2600(-200)**

"You just activated my monster's effect!" The Red Hat in disguise announced, her remove-from-play slot brightening up. "When my Dimensional Alchemist is destroyed to the graveyard, I can return one of my monsters that was removed from play and add it to my hand. So that means my Forgiving Maiden's back on standby."

"Wait, she wasn't removed from play! I should know, cause I JUST destroyed her!"

"Yes, you did. But since it was equipped by Big Bang Shot, it was removed right when the spell left the field, due to the equip card's other effect."

Kazura glared, watching Tasha gain another card to her three card arsenal. "Fine. But that won't do you any good, especially since it was already defeated before."

"That's what you think."

"No, that's what I _know_."

"Then may I prove you wrong?"

Kazura frowned. "Well, it would certainly be better compared to your previous crappy play."

"Then let's get right into it! Draw!" She revved a card confidently, becoming more comfortable in her current seat.

 **Turn Six- Tasha**

"Wow, that's very risky." Simon complained, "If Kazura attacked Tasha's face-down before going for her Maiden, it would've all been for naught. Either way, that was a good combo she just pulled off."

"I'll say." Hikari approved, "But was it really worth it? I mean, unless that card's really special in some way, I don't see using that many cards will be considered a convenient thing."

"What are you three talking about?" An unexpected voice entered the conversation, nerving their nerves.

It was Akiza.

"What do you mean?" Simon inquired confusingly, not understanding her reason to suddenly include herself.

"Of that not being Red Hat."

"Wha?" The blunette almost found himself choking on his own jukebox in his throat.

"But that _is_ Reddo." Hikari spoke, trying to sound as confident as she could. Unfortunately, the Black Rose saw right through her.

"I hope you didn't believe I would fall for something so obviously fooling like that." She narrowed her eyes at the group, mainly toward Simon. "I heard you say the name 'Tasha', and that you've indicated that the one in red's a female, judging by your choice of nouns."

"Urgh... I urm... h-have no idea what you doing about." He shrugged it off nervously, noting the glare from Hikari being stabbed into his being.

"If you're not going to be inclined to tell me the truth, then I suppose I should reveal that impostor's true identity to the whole stadium." The redhead threatened.

"No! Please don't."

"Oh, that's just goddamn great, dude. Now she definitely knows we're lying." The blonde groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"We had no choice." Yusei finally spoke up, facing the female psychic fully.

"To replace him?" She cocked an eyebrow upward.

"Yes. He wasn't around at the moment, and still probably isn't. So Tasha volunteered to save him from being disqualified."

Akiza didn't reply, she just continued to stare at Yusei, then the two beside him, who gave her a confirmative nod. "So you telling me you chicaned everyone this whole time?"

"Like I said, we had no choice."

"And right when I thought I knocked his brain out a bit too much. I should've known, despite Red Hat being worthless in dueling, this 'skills', if you can even call it that, was just the cause of an even pathetic deceiver."

"Wait, you took on Konami?" Yusei asked in surprise, not expecting the two to have a history of each other.

"Unfortunately yes. And just like our duel, this has been nothing but a waste of my time." She turned, her silky redness that covered her head brushing swiftly against the trio, causing them to flinch in surprise.

Hikari wrinkled her nose. "Why does so many competitors' attitudes stinks nowadays?" She squinted her eyes in distaste, watching the door close behind Akiza.

"It's a mystery I honestly would rather ignore." Simon concurred with a sigh, with Yusei doing nothing but wonder in thought.

 _ **-5Ds-**_

"Man, we somehow made it." Konami groaned in exasperation, his lungs tightened for air. The trio were a good safe distance away from the clutches of the building behind them, and was now catching their breaths on the pavement. And by _their_ breaths, I mean Konami's.

Luna could only observe the young teen's state in relief, amazement, and guilt. Her relief for his safety, and theirs, her amazement of how he extraordinarily carried her and himself all the way down to the entrance and still had the capacity to distance themselves away from the eyes of the enemy. And guilt, for not being able to move her ass herself and stacking more work on Konami's already slouched shoulders. But knowing Red Hat, albeit for such a short time, he probably would shrug it off as nothing if she would apologize on how of a waste of space she was, so she decided to not have him lose the last of his energy just to calm down her worry, even though it ate her from the inside to not at least rationalize her constant weight.

"You can set me down now, Kon-kun." Luna decided to slip out.

"Huh? You want to get down?"

"Yeah. If the only thing I can do is be a burden when you going to move around, then at least let me give you the relief you deserve by putting me down when we're not moving."

Konami furrowed his eyebrows, feeling her self-guilt distributing from her but decided to mollify her desperation as he leaned toward a wall and crouched down to disband her from her current placement.

As he easily saw coming, his physical form became lighter, if only a bit, but a guilty feeling of the small amount of alleviation got to his heart before he knew it. He cursed below his breath. She didn't need to be right, and he wouldn't let her be. But as he looked over her depressed expression, his own worries immediately became secondary.

"You gotta stop that, princess." He sat down next to her, slowly realizing Bianca's spirit was nowhere to be found. 'Probably took a trip to the Spirit World for the time being.'

"Stop what?" The preteen turned her gaze to face his, puzzled as to what he meant. But she had a hunch though.

"Blaming yourself for other's actions."

She looked down once again, her arms resting on her lap, her grip becoming more of a subtle facet. "Isn't it true though?"

"No it isn't." He sighed, his release of air being taken for irritation, even by himself. "I'm not upset Lun, at least, not in the way you think I am. Yes, sometimes we do things that we later regret, and sometimes we wish we could redo a choice in our lives that could've been better. But I can assure you that none of what happened today up to this point was your fault in the slightest. You couldn't help being kidnapped. You were locked in place when they immobilize your legs so that's not your fault either. Was it your fault when I deliberately decided on myself to carry you? No, of course not. None of it was you. Syun, Divine, those scientists, the psychics that chased us, me not taking your choice of being carried into consideration. Those are the people who took it on themselves to act on actions that had clear repercussions that came with them. They're the culprits, not you."

He gazed at the now glancing Luna, who had an expression of astonishment written in her eyes.

"So when I say I'm upset, I mean it toward how you degrade yourself so. You need to not put yourself down like that, okay? So, please..." He placed a hand on her shoulder, gaining her full attention, if he hadn't already that is. "Don't point at yourself next time, otherwise I'm going to have to tickle a certain princess to death. And we wouldn't want that, now do we?" He smiled warm heartedly, Luna giggling at his anti-climatic ending.

"No, no we don't."

"Good." He chuckled back.

"Thanks, Kon-kun, again. You always seem to fan my rain cloud away somehow. It's certainly something noone has done in a constant flow. You really know how to cheer up a down soul."

Konami chuckled again, absorbing the clear blue sky with his pair of warm brown chocolates. "You flatter me with unnecessary quotations, princess. Well, honestly, I don't really expect myself to success when I'm on that plane, but when the weather seems just right, I can't help but jump on aboard and hope somehow I make that person smile again."

"Well, you certainly have a good taste for climate conditions, then." She smiled sweetly, her heart warming up when he smiled back at her. Then, out of nowhere, realization knocked on her door. "Wait a second, aren't you still suppose to compete?"

"Yeah." He kept his calm composure, which confused her.

"Then let's get going then! Are you not worried about being disqualified?!"

"Meh, not really." He shrugged nonchalantly. "My friends comes first, that's what I always say."

"But- Wait... are you... are you saying I'm your friend?"

He glanced at the blunette as if she were crazy. Instead of showing signs of confusion of her sudden enquiry, he chuckled with understanding, placing a palm on her shoulder. "Of course. Why shouldn't I?"

"But... we hardly know each other..." She muttered, still flabbergasted.

"That's how people become friends in the first place, silly." He held back a snicker. "Though, if that's your only concern..." He took his hand off and turned himself away from her, earning a look of muddiness from the child. For a while, he stayed like that before swiftly turning around with a friendly smile, offering his hand to her. "Oh, hi there. Name's Konami, nice to meet you. What's yours?"

She just stared, stared, and stared, before inhaling an array of giggles that threatened to escape her locked lips. She smiled widely, deciding to go with it. "It's nice to meet you too, Konami. My name's Luna!" She took his hand and shook, her smile never lowering.

"What a nice name you have, Luna. I haven't heard a name that actually matches someone's individuality before in a long time."

She giggled at his attempt to compliment her. "Heh heh, what a charmer. I appreciate the compliment though."

"My pleasure, malady. I hope we can hang out some time and get to know each other. It would be an honor having a friend like you."

She giggled again, her cheeks flustered a bit. "I'd like that very much."

 _ **-5Ds-**_

"Okay, let's go." Tasha proclaimed with a confident smirk, a path opening up for her that she soon detected. "First, I think I'll summon my Armageddon Knight in attack mode!"

Slapping said card on the device, her duel disk lit up with indication, an array of pixels materialized into one humanoid swordsman, his damaged cape flowing rhythmically along with his bedraggled dark hair, his iron sword mobilized in front of himself.

 **Armageddon Knight (L4- DARK- Warrior- A1400- D1200)**

 **Protops' ATK: 2700(+100)**

"Have you already forgotten about the incomparable strength my two dinosaurs possess?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that too much if I were you." She smirked, noting her sudden arrogancy that came with the excitement of dueling. "Especially since my Knight here has an effect. Once summoned, I can send one DARK monster from my deck to the grave. And that would be none other than my Marie the Fallen One."

Kazura crossed his arms. "Now you just throwing away worthless cards, though recycling crap's not bad, I'll give you that. But still, how's that gonna do you any good?"

"You'll see, with my face-down, Call of the Haunted! Which will allow me to bring out Marie to the stage in attack mode as well!"

Twirling with darkness, a pair of wings spread out in a sparkle of light, it's owner revealing herself in a majestic way, her same colored complexion skulking maliciously as she glided down before her summoner.

 **Marie the Fallen One (L5- DARK- Fiend- A1700- D1200)**

 **Protops' ATK: 2800(+100)**

"Not even close." Kazura snickered. "Waste of a move."

"Judge all you want, cause I'm about to activate a spell card from my hand. Polymerization!"

Surprised, the blonde male's eyes bulged a bit. "Fusion?"

"That's right." Tasha couldn't help but smile, his startled expression amusing her. "By sending my Maiden from my hand and Marie from my field to the grave, I'm allowed to fusion summon the coalesced version of those two monsters."

The two said creatures appeared before the crowd, nodding to each other as good and bad became one in a swirl of distorted light.

"Marie, Forgiving Maiden, may your individual powers ignite a burning inferno that shines brighter than the sun. Be the hope of a conflated compression that may never die. Light and dark. One for all! Come forth, Median Soul, let's burn the wicked, St. Joan!"

In a flash of light, the aforementioned female slowly levitated down to the floor, her pure armored outfit fitting well with her golden handled sword. Her eyes opened with vigor, her gaze well enveloped with the lucid interior she held close to her righteous desire.

Shit was about to go down.

 **St. Joan (L7- LIGHT- Fairy- A2800- D2000)**

 **Protops' ATK: 2700(-100)**

"Wait a minute," Kazura squinted, "Isn't that that stink brain's card?"

"Stink brain? What do you mean?" She asked, "It's my card."

"So you stole it then?" He chuckled, "I guess we are in the same boat after all."

"Stole? I- oh, yeah, that's right. Wait, I-I mean no, she gave it to me... And she's not a stink brain!"

"Getting over-protective over your girlfriend? Whatever."

"G-Girlfriend?!" Tasha almost choked on the very air she inhaled.

"Just get over with your turn already." He groaned impatiently.

After collected herself, she was about to declare her attack, when she realized something. 'I know he has his Giganoto to back him up, and destroying his Protops would increase his attack points, but if I learnt anything from Konami's duel with him is that he might have a plan B up his sleeves. It must be one or both of his face-downs near him. But unfortunately for him, I have a little something of my own as well'. "I activate my spell, Heavy Storm!"

Kazura grimaced after seeing the activation being resolved. "Shit!" He cursed to himself.

"With this, all spells and traps on the field are destroyed! So that means your trap just got sprung at!"

Before he could say anything, a burst of wind- a wildfire tornado- slashed and bashed his face-downs and heated field card to the next dimension. With no volcano in sight, it was now the Jurrac duo's turn to growl in distaste, their boost they were so accustomed to quickly fainting away.

 **Protops' ATK/DEF: 2200(-500)/1200(+400)**

 **Giganoto's ATK/DEF: 2500(-500)/1800(+400)**

"Wow! In one swift movement, Konami has taken advantage of the situation! It seems like Kazura's dinosaurs might become ancient once more!" The MC proclaimed anxiously, watching everything transpire from his stance.

"Now, St. Joan, take out Giganoto with your Holy Strike!"

Nodding in confirmation, Joan shot forward like a bullet. With her sword in hand, and her target unable to defy her anymore, she swiped with one big swoop, her weapon gashed open an undeniable lesion of a large proportion. Flames geysering out like red liquid before an explosion occurred, signaling the slayed beast's pixelated death.

The backlash took in Kazura's presence, dealing invisible damage to the man's self.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Kazura- 2900(-300)**

 **Tasha- 3100**

 **-Life Points-**

"Yeah! Now that's how you do it, Konii-chan!" Daisy cheered excitedly, standing up and bouncing on her feet, dragging attentive eyes on her.

Misty just smiled, to Daisy's enthusiasm and to Konami's successful comeback. She couldn't help but ponder in relief. "Konami..."

"Well, that was certainly impressive." Simon admitted with folded arms, nodding in agreement with himself.

"Let's not get carried away though," Yusei mentioned, "the duel's not over yet."

"I just hope she can keep this up." Hikari sighed, observing the stadium intensively.

"I... I, did, it." Tasha soon formed a smile at what she had done. "I dealed my first ever damage." She tried her best not to giggle in excitement. Looking at her hand, she smiled contently, her cards staring back. Closing her eyes, Tasha whispered to herself, "Thanks a bunch, Kon-kun."

"I hope you don't think you have gotten the slightest bit of chance of victory." Kazura growled viciously, "Cause right now, I'm really pissed off, and you don't want to know what will happen next."

Tasha gulped, hoping that what he just said was just speculation. If not, then the pink-haired teen was going to have to do whatever it takes to keep up and not slip up.

"I'll set one card and end my turn." She said with a mixture of seriousness and nervousness, placing her last card in a slot.

"Now," he smirked with daggering teeth, "let me show you how pathetic your hopes really are. Draw!"

 **Turn Seven- Kazura**

"First, I'll special summon my Gilasaurus from my hand!" Erupting from the ground below, a scaled beast took on their two paws, their sharp teeth deviously showing themselves for all to see as the dinosaur growled with intimidation.

 **Gilasaurus (L3- EARTH- Dinosaur- A1400- D400)**

"Due to him being summoned in this way, you're allowed to special summon one monster of your own from your graveyard."

Choosing with less cerebration as she thought she would use, Tasha brought out the Forgiving Maiden once again in defense position, her peaceful nature contrasting with the opponent before her.

 **The Forgiving Maiden (L4- LIGHT- Fairy- A850- D2000)**

"Now, activate spell, Snatch Steal!"

"Snatch Steal?" Tasha took a step back, her mind exposed to the possibilities from the card's name.

"It's an equip card that allows me to attach it to one of your monsters. Once that happens, said monster will become mine as long as Snatch Steal stays face-up on the field."

"W-Wha?" She flinched, watching in horror at the sight of a glowing and resisting St. Joan, whose demeanor was broken into a dark source, leaping toward Kazura's smirking side with lifeless orbs. "H-Hey! That's not fair! You can't do that!"

"And why not? It's all fair, idiot. You sound like an amateur right now."

Tasha opened her mouth, but thought twice for Konami's sake.

"Now with all two monsters on my side, I can now finally bring forth my ace monster!"

"Uh oh!"

"Watch Konami," Kazura chuckled darkly, his smile splitting his face in two, "as I tribute both of them for a beast that will be your end! Tribute summon, Gilasaurus and St. Joan, sacrifice your lives for a greater calling. A greater purpose. Roar forth, Super Conductor Tyranno!"

Suddenly, sparks of electricity shot forth from out of nowhere, an ominous static invading any and all electronics nearby, as both monsters crackled and hurled for the stars as shining lights.

Soon, a big bolt of current burnt the ground before Kazura, it's origins unknown, but it's meaning all too obvious as the illuminating cause almost seemed like a hyperventilating silhouette. Only difference: It wasn't.

The giant's glowing form surged a complete and unpredictable electro magnetic field that rode it's pulsing veins as if it were a rollercoaster. It's features mechanical and fleshy, it's mouth queued to hinder a roar, and it's large scales sharply upbeat.

The roar was set loose, and the nerves of Tasha, were at their peak.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **End of Chapter**


	18. Substitution Part Three

**Hello all, and welcome to another chapter of Hero's Call!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the famous Yu-Gi-Oh!** **TM** **, I wish I did though. Then again, why try?**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Arc 02**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Substitution Part Three**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Roar forth with thunder, Super Conductor Tyranno!"

Suddenly, sparks of electricity shot forth from out of nowhere, an ominous static invading any and all electronics nearby, as both monsters crackled and hurled for the stars as shining lights.

Soon, a big bolt of current burnt the ground before Kazura, it's origins unknown, but it's meaning all too obvious as the illuminating cause almost seemed like a hyperventilating silhouette. Only difference: It wasn't.

The giant's glowing form surged a complete and unpredictable electro magnetic field that rode it's pulsing veins as if it were a rollercoaster. It's features mechanical and fleshy, it's mouth queued to hinder a roar, and it's large scales sharply upbeat.

The roar was set loose, and the nerves of Tasha, were at their peak.

 **Super Conductor Tyranno (L8- LIGHT- Dinosaur- A3300- D1400)**

Tasha's ogling bulges were silent; too fixated. In an instant, she felt subscripted by the imperiling gaze of the literal gargantua that had taken half of the stage with ease.

"So, Konami," Kazura chuckling, enjoying the silence Tasha gave off, "Are you still in the mood to take me on? It would be understandable if you quit right now, but then where's the fun in that? Especially since my Tyranno looks like it would blast you into nothingness any moment."

Tasha sweatdropped, her fear beginning to haunt her once again. "T-That thing don't scare me." She stated nervously, her voice crackling with uncertainty.

"Heh, that's the spirit!" Kazura smirked, "Show me your pitiful and futile attempts at slaying my giant. But before that, let me give you a taste of what he is capable of. Attack his Maiden, Tyranno, with your Blazing Burst Flare!"

It happened all so quickly. The unexpected elapsed time that the blonde's Tyranno took to fulfill the wishes of it's master; heaving a smoke of fire, accurately providing to the rupture, and witnessing the pixelated death of Tasha's monster.

Just like last time, no prays could save her from Strike Two, leaving a cloud of dust devouring Tasha's half of the field.

"Damn!" She cursed, knowing that the tables had turned once more.

"Look at it this way, at least she's in the lead in Life Points standard." Simon mentioned as optimistically as he could.

"Yeah, but still, one hit from that monster and that bet would be meaningless." Yusei pointed out unenthusiastically.

"Gotta go with _Crab Boy_ on this one." Hikari nodded in agreement.

"Uh oh, this doesn't look good for that Konami guy." Yanagi frowned sympathetically.

"Just you watch!" Daisy stood up confidently, her spirit held up high. "Konii-chan'll beat that big bully no sweat!"

"How annoying." Kami grimaced, involuntarily hearing the cheers and shouts of the little girl near her.

"Go Konii-chan! You can do it! Go Konii-chan! You can do it!"

The pink-haired doppelganger couldn't help but smile on the edge of the cliff she stood on, absorbing the positivity of Terence's sister.

'If only I were Konami, that statement could've had more meaning to it.' She shook her head, disposing of the thought, 'No, no. I technically agreed to not compare myself to Kon-kun anymore, no matter the situation!' She then took in the presence of her graveyard's belongings. 'Sure wish I saw this coming though, cause summoning Armageddon Knight could've given me access to one other DARK monster that's currently hidden amongst the cards in my deck... What am I saying? I should've done it either way. *Sigh*, the story of my skills. No use whining though, I gotta do my best to keep going and hopefully win!'. "Alright, you done yet?"

"Pretty much. I end my turn."

"My turn then. Draw!"

 **Turn Eight- Tasha**

Inflating her zero card arsenal to one, Tasha glowered faintly at the sight of the single weapon in hand. 'Darn! A high level monster! Not good.'. "End turn."

Kazura smirked wider. "Losing options, huh? Don't worry, after this attack, you won't need to be anxious for a chance any longer. Draw!"

 **Turn Nine- Kazura**

"Not good." Simon gulped lowly, continuing to stare at the scene alongside his two friends.

"This is bad." Tanner said with squinted eyes.

"This can't be it, is it?" Leo asked on his toes, not impressed on how things had turned out for Tasha.

"Of course not!" Daisy pouted confidently. "Don't you see? Konii-chan has him right where he wants him!"

"This isn't looking pretty for our contestant Konami!" The MC said with fixated orbs. "Does this mean the duel has come to a close?!"

"What did I just say!?" Daisy grimaced evilly.

"So, Konami, it looks like I drew the longer straw this time. Any last words before I blast you off the field?" Kazura raised an eyebrow curiously, a smug expression pasted on his face.

"Just four." Tasha replied, "Are you done yet?"

Her opponent frowned, feeling a bit skeptical than he initialized when he drew his Tenth card. 'Sounds like he has something planned. So does that mean the face-down over there is a trap? Even still, can it even save him though? He didn't activate it before when I attacked, so it can't be a card like Mirror Force, right? If so, what card can it be? Guess there's only one way to find out.' "Attack tyranno, with your Blazing Burst Flare!"

In no time, just as before, the dinosaur growled menacingly before dispersing the boiling flame within, the meteor-like cannon ball aiming directly for the vulnerable Tasha.

Or so it seemed.

The blast collided, an explosion occurred, the stadium quaked in response, but the expected end result didn't come.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Kazura- 2900**

 **Tasha- 3100**

 **-Life Points-**

"What the?! Why do you still have Life Points!? Is it because of that face-down card of yours!?"

"That's exactly right!" Tasha smiled behind the smoke, her trap card glowing bright enough to be outlined. "Spirit Force is a trap card that is activated during the damage step of one of your attacks. As you can plainly see on your Duel Disk, it nullifies any battle damage during that battle, keeping me in the game for another turn."

The blonde duelist glared viciously. "And another turn is all you'll get after this. Enjoy it while it last, cause how I see it right now, you have no more cards on your side of the field, which means delaying the inevitable will be off the menu. End turn."

Tasha frowned. She meant to reply with confidence, to not give her opponent the satisfaction of self-certainty, but the way she was drawing right now, despite it being only one card, the chances of her resuming it is by far higher than what she wanted it to be.

Her next card was all she had now in terms of hope. If it turned out below it, well, then she failed. Not just herself though, but Konami as well. The thought was as, if not, more terrifying than the unimaginable pain that awaited her from Tyranno's Blazing Burst Flare.

Tasha shivered, and then gulped. 'Here goes nothing!'. "Draw!"

 **Turn Ten- Tasha**

 _ **-5Ds-**_

"Finally, we're here." Konami sighed, surprisingly not as relieved as Luna felt right now.

'Finally! Soon I won't be weighing him down any longer.' She unintentionally pun-d her way out of her mental situation as she gazed upon the grand stadium before them: The Kaiba Dome. "Guess it's safe to say you won't be needing to carry me any time longer."

"Aw," Konami whined playfully, adjusting Luna's slouching form upward, "And here I thought you were enjoying my company. Guess I was wrong then."

"Wha? Wait a second, I didn't mean it in that way!"

"Ah!" Red Hat exclaimed, "So you do like having me suffer by piggy-backing you around. Man, me and my poor life."

"Wait!" Luna flushed, squirming with panic, "You got it all wrong!"

"Don't worry, Princess." Konami smirked sheepishly, "I know what you mean. I was only playing with you. Don't tell me that's all it takes to break you?"

"A-Ah," Luna stuttered in shock, a faint boiling sensation cooking her mind, "You jerk!" She smiled with a playful glare, knocking on the teen's head as payback.

"Ow," he laughed, "Forgive me, your majesty. I don't know what came over me."

"I guess I'll find it in my royal heart to forgive you this time. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." Luna stuck her nose in the air, before the duo laughed their hearts out.

"Excuse me!" A voice silenced them instantly, one of the security guards soon being stared at. "May I please see your tickets?"

"Oh, no need. I'm a participant in the tournament." Konami simply replied.

"Participant?"

"Yeah, Yamu Konami."

"Konami? Wait a second, isn't Konami the guy that's dueling right now, Bob?"

"Dueling?" Konami inquired.

"Right now?" Luna tilted her head.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I believe it is, Bill." Bob nodded in agreement. "Sorry kid, but it'll take more than that to trick us."

"What are you talking about? I _am_ Konami Yamu."

"Uh huh, sure, and I'm Donald Trump." Bob said sarcastically. "Konami Yamu, as you proclaim you are, is already dueling inside."

"Wait, what?" Konami and Luna bulged in unison.

"Yeah, against that blonde dude." Bill explained. "So unless you are willing to pay for a ticket like everyone else, you can take your fake disguise and scram."

"Dude, isn't a disguise fake in the first place?" Bob turned to Bill.

"No, of course not. A disguise is something that hides another's true colors." Bill turned to Bob.

"And fake?"

"Are you stupid or something? Fake is something that is not true."

"But disguise is not true either." Bob pointed out. "It's meant to hide the truth, no?"

"Yeah, but fake doesn't hide anything!"

"Depends on the context." Bob folded his arms.

"What?"

"If I gave you a fake PDA, then that's just that, it's not trying to hide the truth, unless I gave you a disguised reply like 'This thing's real', which contradicts the previous statement. But if I say something like 'I'm hungry' whilst I wasn't, then that means I'm disguising my stomach's emotions; I'm hiding it's true intentions. And 'I'm hungry' is also a fake answer cause of how it's being layered out: It is not true. Just like you said. So you're repetitively using unnecessary amount of words."

"You just made it complicated!"

"Nah uh."

"Yah huh."

"Nah uh!"

"Yah huh!"

Unbeknownst to the two magpies, Konami had casually ambled in without a care in the world.

"Gosh," Luna looked back, "they sure are awful at their job."

"You can say that again."

"They sure are awful at their job."

Konami chuckled, turning his head to stare at her. "It was a figure of speech."

"I know." The girl giggled, before tightening her grip to express her seriousness. "Still, I wonder if what they said were actually true."

"If so," Konami squinted. "I hope nothing too crazy's happening right now."

 _ **-5Ds-**_

"See? I told you Konii-chan has it covered." Daisy stood proudly with her hands on her hips, stars of humbleness twinkling in her little big eyes.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Dexter questioned curiously.

"I agree," Yanagi chirped, "I may be a pushover sometimes, but it doesn't take a genius to realize the predicament Konami's in right now."

"A predicament he surely won't escape from either." Kami added.

Daisy looked down a bit, a feeling of doubt slowly washing her confidence in her Konii-chan away. She wasn't naïve, she also knew that much at least. But she wasn't going to let that fact get the better of her. "You can do it, Konii-chan! I believe in you!" She murmured with determination, tightening her little balls of fists.

"Are you done moping? End your turn already!" Kazura snapped impatiently, watching the slightly stunned Tasha gaining herself.

"S-Sorry." She said, her voice pitchy as she cleared her throat in hopes of compensation. "A-Anyway, I play this face-down monster and end my turn."

"Finally." The blonde groaned in distaste. "Who knew a creature like this is all it takes to shake you out of that arrogant boots of yours. Don't blame you though, I feel for ya. Draw!"

 **Turn Eleven- Kazura**

"Guess all she can do is defend until something good comes her way." Simon sighed empathetically.

"It's alright, Tasha knows what she's doin." Hikari explained.

"True," Yusei nodded, "She couldn't have gotten this far if that weren't."

"I guess you right."

"Hey guys." The trio felt an unexpected, yet familiar tone hit their ears, turning their attention to the entrance in question. Their eyes bulged in surprise.

"Konami!?"

The teen waved, along with the warm smile of the girl behind him.

"And Luna?" Yusei asked in shock, but his heart felt relieved of the presence of the two, just as the others.

"Where were you, you jerk!?" Hikari stomped her way to the halting Konami, his hat hiding his nervous orbs.

"Please, not the face, Rie." He flinched in fear once she raised her fist, but soon received something unexpected. A tight hug. A hug that involved Luna as well.

"Be thankful I'm not aiming for that this time." She whispered in his ear, before pulling back to her rightful place next to the approaching duo.

"So that isn't Konami after all." They heard one more voice, practically making their nerves jump for safety. In the corner stood the man that was scheduled to face Tyru the following day.

Greiger.

"Oh hey, it's Grumpy." Hikari waved, "You been there the whole time?"

"Yes, and I've overheard your calling of the doppelganger on stage. I thought it was just a nickname you've given him, despite Tasha being a female's name of course, but now it all makes sense."

"Uh oh." Simon muttered.

"Don't worry though, I'm not a snitch, so your secret's safe with me. I can easily see that you had no choice, given the late coming of your friend over here."

"Yeah, _late coming_." Simon stared. "Care to explain?"

All eyes were on Konami now, each pair of relentlessness subjectifying him. He sweatdropped with a chuckle.

"Well-"

"It's my fault." Luna interrupted, snatching their gazes as well as Konami's. "I was in a bit of trouble, so Kon-kun took the time to help me out."

"Well, certainly sounds like Reddo to me." Hikari shrugged.

"Given the elapsed time, it must've been a pretty tight situation." Yusei assumed.

"What was it about anyway?" Simon inquired curiously.

"We'll tell you later." Konami turned his attention to the window. "So that's Tasha, huh?"

"Wait, how do you know?" Simon asked, only to be knocked on the head by Hikari's fist.

"You goofball, Grumpy just mentioned that part a moment ago!"

"Oh, right, sorry..." He rubbed his aching head. Throughout it all, Konami stayed focus on the action outside. Tasha was obviously not doing good in terms of advantage, which shook his nerves a bit. Regardless, he couldn't help but smile genuinely at the sight.

'Her first duel after being taught, and on the grandest stage of them all, and against Kazura no less. What a start this is! Go on, Tasha, give him a taste of his own medicine.'

"Hey, Konami." Simon chirped, "No mean to be pokey or anything but, you've been holding Luna for a while now."

"Yeah, don't you know that she has her own two feet." Hikari pointed out, but then smirked deviously. "Don't tell me you have a thing for kids? I mean, I'm not gonna judge or anything, but I don't think society approves of such a nature."

"That wasn't funny at all, Rie." Konami flustered a glared.

"Ha ha hah, I'm only pulling your hat, Reddo." Hikari laughed. "Honestly, you should see your face right now! I know you not a pedophile. I wouldn't be your best bud if that weren't the case. And Luna looks smart enough to know the usual facet pedos put on to lure their prey, so she wouldn't be this close to you if you were, right sister?"

"O-Oh, y-yeah, of course." She pitifully buried her face deep within the confines of Konami's back, afraid to reveal the deep blush on her face. Maybe it was her currently not being able to stand by herself like how kids at her age should be doing, or being known as someone not able to identify hidden intends of older people, she couldn't quite grasp the reason why she felt so flustered.

It could be what Hikari said about Konami having a thing for children. She meant it in an inappropriate way, that Luna knew at least. But it could also be viewed as Konami's love for kids.

Kids?

A pit of envy similar to the one she felt about Leo quickly formed. Being known as a princess, being known as someone who's strong willed, who's able to withstand ferocious Psychic attacks, who's able to recover so quickly, made Luna feel special. Now with the word 'kids' in the picture, it made her think that Konami said things like those to any child that needed to be uplifted.

The thought showered her to the point of jealousy. Something she wished she didn't feel, but was always there to haunt her. Just when Luna thought that she was the only one with royal blood.

Does everyone have royal blood then?

Still, was that even a logical explanation to heat your face up so? If not, then what was the cause?!

"Luna's not feeling very well, so I'm carrying her for the meantime."

"All the more reason to put her down on the couch, don't you think?" Simon raised an eyebrow.

"Luna probably wants to witness the duel just like all of us do." Yusei chimed in. "We shouldn't strip that privilege away from her."

"Crab Boy's right." Hikari shrugged, their attention yet again on the duel, which just ended up having a Crawling Dragon version 'two point oh' being triumphantly summoned on Kazura's side of the field with said dragon silently slithering it's way to the face-down card, swiping it's dark tail against it.

 **Crawling Dragon #2 (L4- EARTH- Dinosaur- A1600- D1200)**

"Activate Monster effect!"

"Should've known." The opposing man sighed with annoyance. "Go on, explain it then."

"Oh, no need, you should know it's effect by now. It's my third and final Shining Angel. But in case you forgot, when destroyed by an attack, he can call out a LIGHT monster from my deck in attack mode, as long as it has fifteen hundred ATK points or less."

"I know what it does." Kazura glared. "C'mon then, bring out whatever weak monster you see fit to."

"Gladly. Let's show him what we can do! The stage is yours, Copycat!" She snapped the card, a hollowing glow erupted, causing a groan of pleasure to emerge with it as a blue cloaked illusionist bounced his way to Tasha's side, his mirror being center stage for his expression. Expressionless, that is.

Get it? Cause it's a mirror... Sigh...

 **Copycat (L1- LIGHT- Spellcaster- A0- D0)**

"So she finally played it." Konami smiled to himself.

"Puwah hah hah!" Kazura laughed hysterically, wiping a tear. "You gotta be kidding me? This is what you decide to summon in attack position? A _zero_ ATK point monster?! You must be really losing your marbles, Konami. Or have you already forgotten about my Tyranno over here?" He questioned disappointingly, his lightning aura'd creature growling in response.

"What's she thinking?" Simon asked in shock, his eyes shrinking in disbelief.

"No need to worry, Sime." Konami said, "Tasha's got this under control."

"Don't speak so soon." Tasha smirked arrogantly, "You haven't even seen what he's capable of."

"That's the thing." Kazura chuckled, "He has nothing to offer, not even a measly fifty points of strength."

"True, if you excluding his effect. Once summoned, I can target one monster you control. Once I do that, just as his name implies, Copycat's ATK and DEFs becomes the target's."

"Wait, what? But then..." He trailed off, watching the mirror revealing an image of Tyranno's face. A glow followed it up around the spellcaster's body, and before they knew it, the point counter went up to the designated equivalation.

 **Copycat's ATK/DEF: 3300(+3300)/1400(+1400)**

"T-This can't be!" Kazura grinded his teeth in defiance.

"Oh but I believe it is." The pink-haired impostor smirked. "Now, if you have nothing else in mind for your turn, I would like to start my own."

"You think you so high and mighty, huh?" Tasha's opponent glowered in disgust. "But the truth is you know that you're just a loser at the end of the day."

"If that's true, then why did I beat you before, huh?" She placed a hand on her hip calmly.

"That was a fluke! You only won because I underestimated you!"

"Then you should be certain that you don't do it this time as well."

"Shut up!" His eye twitched. "You don't know how it feels to lose. To lose to someone that looks down on people like you. To have them walk all over you like they own you, while at the same time has no fucking clue on what goes on with your life."

"Language." The MC grumbled.

"What are you saying?" Tasha asked. "Even still, if you treat others like dirt, then what gives you the right to whine back? Sounds to me like you live in a world where the road only goes one way."

Kazura chuckled, his eyes being overshadowed. "I may not know a lot about you, Konami, but I know enough through our first and current duel that people like you say things like that cause they can't comprehend the situation. The situation that stares them right in the eye and yet, they swerve away to avoid the undoubtable truth. You, Tasha, people like you should just burn in hell!" He slipped a card in a slot. "I set one card and end my turn."

Tasha took a moment on what he had said, before drawing for herself. "Draw!"

 **Turn Twelve- Tasha**

"Sounds like Kazura has it rough." Simon summarized.

"He's just looking for attention." Hikari said bluntly.

"You sound pretty sure of yourself, Hikari." Yusei said.

"Of course I am." She glared. "What, you think I'm falsely accusing him, Crab Boy?"

"No, not really." He replied, still eyeing the stage. "Still, you can't argue that he sounds pretty shaken up."

"Probably because of his humiliating defeat at the hands of Reddo. I mean, you even heard it from the horse's mouth."

"What are you waiting for?" Kazura folded his arms. "You gonna attack, are you not? Where had all that spunk run off to?"

Tasha ignored his taunting, and focused her attention to what she had in her hand. Then at the face-down.

'It's obviously a trap. He's even encouraging me to destroy his Tyranno, or at least his Crawling Dragon. I don't have anything to get rid of his face-down, so it's all or nothing. Still, can I afford another set back? I may have more Life Points, but once I'm defenseless again, it won't matter a damn.'

"What's that Red Hat waiting for? A christmas gift? Why doesn't he attack?" One of the crowd's comments ran in the group's ears, Daisy looking on with worry.

'I know whatever choice Konii-chan'll make, it's for the better. Still, seeing Konii-chan question himself like this isn't fun at all!'

'I gotta risk it. It's my only choice!'. "Attack, Copycat, with your Mirror Wave!"

With a quick whisk of his finger here and there, a rainbow beam sparkled itself out of Copycat's mirror, heading for the vulnerable dinosaur that was Crawling Dragon.

Kazura smirked.

Tasha noticed.

"You fell right into my trap!"

'Shit!'

"Behold, Covering Fire! This card is activated when one of your monsters attacks one of mine. By targeting one other face-up monster I control, my attacked monster gains it's ATK during that battle only."

 **Crawling Dragon's ATK: 4900(+3300)**

"Oh crud. So you telling me-"

"You got screwed over? Yes, yes I am." Kazura laughed sinisterly, watching his Crawling Dragon grow in size by the sheer glow of power it obtained temporarily, swallowing the rainbow beam like a bug and taking it's chance to counterattack with a swipe of it's scaly tail, snapping Copycat's torso in half before it shattered into nothing but a memory.

That same memory however gave Tasha a rude awakening, sharding itself holographically in her skin and knocking her to her behind.

And just like that, she was back to square one.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Kazura- 2900**

 **Tasha- 1500(-1600)**

 **-Life Points-**

"Wah oh, looks like Red Hat Konami has just been denied his chance of taking out one of Kazura's monsters! Can she bounce back for another though?! Or is this truly the end!?" The MC asked anxiously.

"Oh no, Konii-chan!" Daisy cried out, tears threatening to escape from the corner of her big sad eyes.

"Konami..." Misty muttered.

Kami just stared on. Konami or not, the Red Hat duelist had her pity. 'Be grateful that you have that from me!' She huffed.

"Damn it!" Konami cursed loudly, forgetting Luna was in the room as well. "What are you doing, Tasha?! You attacked too recklessly!"

"She had no choice, Konami." Simon dissented.

"Yes she did. It was either losing Copycat, or losing Copycat and taking Tyranno down with him once Kazura attacks. Covering Fire only works when the opponent declare battle. She would've been fine for at least one more turn. The choice was so obvious, don't you get it?!" He grinded his teeth in anger, his stomach boiling into an unexpected twisted fate.

"Yeah, but the stress must have gotten to her." Hikari shrugged, confused by his temper. "Either way, you shouldn't get so easily worked up, Reddo."

"Hikari's right, Konami." Yusei concurred. "Right now, Tasha does not need a lecture, she needs our support."

"I guess you right." Konami sighed. "It's just that, if I just had gotten here sooner, Tasha didn't need to be humiliated like this."

"Yep. Let that be a lesson to ya." Hikari folded her arms, feeling his gaze before chuckling. "Don't mean to be harsh, Reddo. We know you can't help it. Just, next time, be sure to give a heads up before scurrying off like that again, 'k?" She winked, causing the teen in question to sigh with a nod.

Then, it clicked. "Sorry." He frowned with guilt at Luna's direction.

"Huh? What for?" She tilted her head to gaze at him better.

"For cursing in your presence. It wasn't right of me. For some reason, I'm feeling really worked up. But excuses shouldn't give me, well, an excuse to do that in front of you. In front of any kid for that matter."

"It's okay." She smiled. "We sometimes do or say things without thinking it over beforehand. I know I have plenty of times. Plus, that word's not really an immense curse in the industry, so you don't need to fret about it."

Konami smiled back, even warmer. "You really know what to say, huh princess?"

"Hey!" She nudged him. "That's my line."

"I'm not a princess." He chuckled.

"Really? Could've fooled me." They both laughed a bit before giving their attention back to Tasha.

"Don't worry, Kon-kun." Luna whispered in his ear. "As you said before, she's got this under control."

Konami smiled. "Yeah, she does."

"C'mon Konami, are you giving up already?" Kazura mocked with a chuckle, witnessing the female in disguise stand up.

"Heh, not even close."

"Then are you finish with your turn then? I would like to end this."

"Not quite. I set one face-down and then I'll end my turn. Go ahead to try though, I doubt you'll be able to."

"Then it's time I show you how I end this charade of yours. Draw!"

 **Turn Thirteen- Kazura**

"How long can he hold this up?" Dexter asked nervously.

"As long as it takes." Daisy stated confidently, giving a fist pump. "You can do it, Konii-chan!"

"If this pipsqueak doesn't shut up soon with her inhane 'Konii-chans' then I think I'm gonna go all kamikaze!" Kami groaned lowly to herself.

'It all comes down to this!' Tasha stared down the two monsters before her. 'Fifty fifty. One round of ammo. Only one shot. _Chance_. It comes down to _chance_!'

"Are you ready for this? For the absolute finish?" Kazura asked indifferently.

"You don't have what it takes." Tasha mentally bit her lip.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you so sure of that?"

"You've been relying too much on your second monster over there." She pointed out an accused finger. "Using it to tag team attack me, having it wipe the remaining monsters off the field so that you have a wide enough of an opening to strike me with your Tyranno. But you know what? I don't think you can attack me directly with that big giant oaf over there. You're too scared that it's attack would be too much that I won't be able to remember how embarrassing I was defeated. You know you want to drown me with your merciless glory, cause if you don't, then to me, this duel was a waste of my time as you are to society."

Kazura grimaced. "I know what you trying to do. You want me to attack with my Tyranno so you can spring that trap of yours over there on me. Well you know what? It won't work."

"Too bad then." Tasha shrugged calmly. "Then I guess all of us will remember this duel as nothing but a fog dream that never happened in the first place."

"Shut up."

"A dream of nothingness."

"Shut up!"

"Starring a guy with no balls at all."

"Shut up! I said shut up! Shut up already!"

"Oh yeah?" Tasha smirked defiantly. "Make me."

"Fine!" The blonde growled. "You asked for it! Tyranno, Blazing Burst Flare! Attack him directly!"

Tasha smirked even wider. "Got'cha!"

Just as the giant flare of death was about to make contact, with the whole stadium on their feet, Tasha activated her trap.

The explosion was heard, the earthquake being felt a mile away, smoke censoring the anticipation. The anticipation, Kazura and the others noted on screen, was pre-met.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Kazura- 2900**

 **Tasha- 4800(+3300)**

 **-Life Points-**

"What is this!? Red Hat Konami's Life Points increased instead of reducing!?" The MC questioned on his toes.

"What the... what did you do this time!?"

"That's easy." Said the proud girl behind the disappearing dust. "I just school'd ya! Trap card, Draining Shield!"

"Draining Shield?"

"Uh huh." She nodded. "Once you attack, I can negate said attack and gain LP equal to the ATK points."

"But... what... gah...!?" Kazura for some reason suddenly found himself speechless.

"And it's a good thing you attacked with Tyranno too. Cause if I were to activate it for your Crawling Dragon, I would've been toast either way. So thanks actually, for cooperating with Konami Kompany!" Tasha couldn't help it, she winked at Kazura, enjoying the steam leaving his ears.

"Oh yeah! Now that's how we do it! Konii-Style!" Daisy cheered.

"Heh, guess he really did have a plan after all." Tanner smiled.

"I'll say." Yanagi nodded.

"Now that's impressive." Simon admitted.

"Manipulating your opponent is one thing, but doing it on the brink of losing the duel? Now that's not what you see everyday." Hikari smiled.

"Way to go, Tasha." Konami smiled proudly.

"Looks like Kazura's not happy on how things turned out." Yusei explained, watching the man ordering the Crawling Dragon aggressively, it's tail punching Tasha in her rib, but since it was a hologram, her smile wasn't fazed one bit.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Kazura- 2900**

 **Tasha- 3300(-1600)**

 **-Life Points-**

"Next turn..." He grumbled with anger, "Next turn will surely be the last!"

"For once, we can agree on something." Tasha drew a card, "Cause right now, this turn is really the last. Draw!"

 **Turn Fourteen- Tasha**

"Alright, Pot of Greed! This spell gives me two cards from the top of my deck." She traded in for another two cards, increasing her hand to three. "Activate Graceful Charity! This gives me another three cards, but in exchange, I have to discard two from my hand." She explained, drawing three and discarding two afterwards. "And wouldn't ya know, one of those was my Volcanic Scattershot, and when it gets sent to the grave, you take five hundred points of damage."

Kazura flinched, feeling the unpleasant force from the sudden scattering flares that stung his skin.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Kazura- 2400(-500)**

 **Tasha- 3300**

 **-Life Points-**

'Three cards.' Tasha thought to herself, the pleasurable adrenaline kicking in if it hadn't already. 'With these three, this duel's over.'

"Now we'll see if replacing Konami with her was the right choice or not." Greiger said, observing the stage, the girl specifically.

Her hand moved for one card, all eyes moved along with it, like being pivoted by strings. She smiled. 'It's time I get this over with!'

Kazura frowned, his nerves kicking in slightly. 'Don't you dare win me again, damn it!'

"Alright," Tasha grabbed the card and discarded it. "Monster effect activate! I can discard my Thunder Dragon to ignite the sole purpose of adding the rest of the triplets from my deck to my hand." Grabbing the two ejected cards, Tasha continued with her plan. "Now, it's time for a little fusion."

"Damn it!" Kazura cursed.

"Do noone listens to me anymore?" The MC cried.

"I activate Polymerization to combine my two Thunder Dragons."

As the spell was played, so too did the similar beasts dance to the tune. Their bodies swirling in a twist of fate at the hands of their master.

"Thunder and Thunder. Strike together to form the missing Rain Cloud of Judgment. Give way for the one that will have our opponent quiver in their regret. Taste the shocking defeat as the Thunder God rises up from the struck spot, and roar it's way to honorable glory. Appear now, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!"

Claws ruptured the awaiting earth it soon stood on, it's purely single colored wings spread out like a proud eagle, it's eyes sparked with justice, it's double mouth aching for battle, the fangs it possessed ready for a drilling success. It's design, every ounce of it, perfectly glorious to the naked thunder clouds that accompanied it.

The spectators stared in awe.

It was time for the final bout.

 **Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (L7- LIGHT- Thunder- A2800- D2100)**

Kazura stepped back one foot. He glared for a bit. "Even still, that monster's not strong enough to take on my Tyranno."

"You sure about that?" Tasha smirked. "Alright then, let's show him, girl! Attack his Tyranno, with your Twin Lightning Blast!"

"What?! But it's not strong enough!"

"That's where you wrong, Kazura." Tasha glared. "It's over. Activate Quick-Play, Battle Fusion!"

"Battle what?"

"This spell gives my Thunder Dragon here a temporary boost of your monster's strength."

"W-What do you mean?! Are you telling me that-"

"I just received thirty three hundred ATK points of power? Yes, yes I did."

The beast's glowed as bright as it's lightning blast, which became more than double it's original strength as well.

 **Thunder Dragon's ATK: 6100(+3300)**

"No way! Sixty one hundred A-ATK!?"

"As I said before, Kazura, it's over. You lost. Duel's End!"

"No! Not again! No! NO! NNNNOOOOOOOO!"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **End of Chapter**


	19. A Crimson Task

**Hello all, and welcome to another chapter of Hero's Call!**

 **Disclaimer: Why do I have to do this again? So that the FBI don't take me into questioning? Because I want to clarify on how insignificant my life truly is? Because I'm bored?! We may never know for sure.**

 **But at least we know that each chapter uploaded means we're ready once more to Shoot for the Stars!**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Arc 02**

 **Chapter 19**

 **A Crimson Task**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Konii-chan!" Daisy cried out, almost tackling the teen to the ground.

"Ah! H-Hey there, Daisy, how you doin?" Konami smiled sheepishly, his legs being squeezed like a sack of liquid.

"Luna!" Leo rushed as well, meeting the group of competitors with an upset expression. "Where have you been? We were worried about you!"

"Easy there, Leo." Luna sighed, but smiled nonetheless, her grip still around Konami's neck. "I was just in a bit of a pickle, that's all."

"Pickle? What kind of?" Leo inquired nervously, afraid of knowing since she took so long right to the end of the day to regroup. It had to be one tough pickle indeed. Luna sighed again, watching the others reuniting as one. Crowd and stage alike. She wasn't really feeling up to revealing her whereabouts, but she knew it had to slip out some time, so she decided to rather get it over with.

"That was amazing, Konami." Dexter nodded gleefully. "Though I have to say, you had us a bit worried there though."

Konami chuckled dryly. 'Who's he again?'. It was not just the four-eyed kid, but there were a bunch of unfamiliar faces joining them as well. He could only assume them to be Yusei's gang of friends, unless they were just fans sticking their busy noses in. But among those peers, was one that caught his eye.

"Hello, Konami. It's nice to meet you again." Misty smiled genuinely, Luna stared between the two with interest.

"Misty, hey. Likewise seeing you too. I see you've taken quite an approach in your style of clothing compared to how you looked before. Not that there's anything wrong with it though. I like this look as equally as much."

Misty giggled. "Thank you, I appreciate the compliment."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Luna chirped in, her knowledge of them meeting before not able to be depicted properly within her mind. "Oh wait, sorry. You must have met during half time, my bad." Still, hearing the famous idol utter 'meet you again' seemed rather odd if they interacting during the tournament's interval were true.

"On the contrary, we actually only seen each other once a weeks ago." Misty implied.

"Yeah, your security really gave me a peace of their mind, huh?" The teen thought nostalgically.

"Again, I apologize for any misconceptions and conflict they might have stirred up."

"And again, it's cool Ms. Tredwell." He reassured. "For all I know they might have been ordered to eliminate any trespassers on your comfort zone. I should've watched where I was going."

"I guess so, and please..." She smiled sweetly, "...call me Misty."

"Luna, don't think you can sneak your way out of this by leaving me hanging." Leo scolded, the group settling down to put their attention on the boy's loud antics, "Tell me what kind of trouble were you in already?!"

They then stared at the girl on Red Hat's back, her cheeks flushing a bit due to the sudden amount of attention before sighing. "Leo..." She muttered distastefully. Honestly, just when Konami had given her a new perspective on his 'never give up' attitude, he just had to drag her to square one again. Although, she really had no complaints, well, at least for being dragged.

"Hey," Konami whispered, catching her off guard, "You don't need to say if you don't want to."

Luna smiled, grateful for his concern. "It's fine, Kon-kun, it's just tiresome. I'll just get it over with." She said back with the same volume.

"Hey, what ya whispering about?" Leo asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, Leo." She sighed once more. "I was... kidnapped and taken to the Arcadia Movement by some guy named Syun. He was that Tyru guy in disguise."

"What!?" Leo sounded flabbergasted, representing most of the gang's reactions. "Are you okay?! Did they hurt you?! How did you escape?! What did they want with you?! Why did-"

"Leo, calm down." Luna sighed for the millionth time. 'He and his big mouth. One day he's going to attract the wrong crowd at the wrong time'. "Look, I don't really know why they did what they had done to me, but it's alright now. You can thank Konami for that."

"Konami!?" Leo said, again flabbergasted.

"Heh." He chuckled sheepishly, feeling their gaze. How uncomfortable. "Really, it wasn't that big of a deal. The important thing is that it's over and Luna's safe and sound." 'Well, maybe not sound though.' He couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt eating up his intestines. If only he had been there sooner, then Luna didn't have to put up with her current handicap. But they didn't know that... yet.

"Wait," Kami intervened, indifferently though, "if you truly had arrived back after saving her, then where was Luna then?" Honestly, she was almost certain that that was not Konami who dueled before the stadium, it technically wasn't plausible, with the distance to the Movement's building being too far to rescue a pipsqueak and return back just in time for the match. Her earlier assumption was correct then, it was an impostor. "And how did you even get back in time? Sounds very suspicious to me."

All things considered, Kami mainly intruded to catch the bastard red handed in front of the crew. Stealing the thunder of someone else's, how despicable! Then again, she didn't give a damn in the first place.

"Oh, well..." Konami trailed off, feeling an unneeded amount of eyeballs tarnishing him for an answer. 'The more time I take, the more suspicious it becomes! Think, Konami, think!'

"Does it even matter?" Luna pitched up, "The important thing is that the problem's been dealt with. End of story."

Konami gazed upon the girl, sensing her eyes transmitting a radiation of protectiveness. He smiled. 'Thanks, Lun.'

"But-" Kami started, but was stopped by Leo's voice, which she did not appreciate one bit.

"Konami..." Leo approached, his eyes hidden by pitch blackness. "I, well, you are... thanks... thank you for saving Luna."

Konami smiled as sincerely as Leo's gratitude, ruffling the kid's hair before Luna's twin glanced up in wonder. "I'm happy to help, Leo."

Leo stared, smiling a wide grin that slowly crept it's way on his face.

Red Hat's smile fainted slightly, his focus finding a new target. Something on Leo's face.

'Wait a second, what?' He squinted, but then retracted once he realized how uncomfortable he made the boy feel. Still, he had decrypted the detail in time. 'But then, that means...' He looked to his left, right in Luna's meeting eyes.

"Huh? What is it, Kon-kun?" Luna questioned curiously, his expression half-hidden by his trademark hat.

"Heh, I feel like such a fool right now." He murmured, catching the girl by surprise.

"What do you mean? Why do you feel like that?"

"You guys really are something." He sighed. "So that's why you already had a seat in the crowd, huh?"

"Wha?" She seemed confused. "What are you trying to..." Then, it finally dawned on her. Her cheeks began to heat up, her tongue turning inside out. She- THEY had been caught. "I-I can explain..."

"It's really nothing to get worked up about, princess." Konami chuckled. "I mean, I should've known. A princess as cute as yourself doesn't need makeup to make her adorableness a certainty to begin with."

She heated up, once again. "K-Konami..." She muttered. That was the second time he had used that word on her, but for some reason, this was the first time her stomach felt funny in return. Warm and fuzzy. Foreign and scary. But also, kind of nice.

The girl looked away, deciding to keep quiet in the shadows to regain her composure. She wasn't stupid, she knew the redness she gave off to the teen, to everybody. She could only imagine how idiotic she must have looked to be frozen like that.

"Konami." A female approached the crowd with care.

Konami turned, his smile widening. "Hey Lola. Where were you this whole time?"

"Yeah, you suddenly left with that guy that came out of nowhere and didn't return." Yanagi said inquisitively, watching the brunette stop near the group, along with two men in black suits.

"Guy?" Konami couldn't help but ask.

"Well..." She started. "It's Jaden."

"Wait, really?!" He almost shouted, his expression being expected by the young woman.

"Yes. He's being treated due to his unexpected coma. What's worse though is that he's being transferred."

"Transferred? Wait, but, why? Isn't he being treated? And where was he the whole time?"

"It's a long story." She looked down.

"I... don't understand." Red Hat then turned his attention to the men accompanying her. It's safe to say that they seemed to have something to do with this whole situation. "And who are they?"

"We're from the JCF."

"JCF?"

"Japan's Celestial Federation."

"Really?" Konami narrowed his brows in suspicion. "Sounds farfetch'd."

"The Celestial Federation? Wait, I think I heard of em before." Yanagi placed a finger on his pale chin in thought. "Aren't you guys the agency that carries the unknown heavy lifting in our country?"

"Huh? Really? You saying these guys are legit law-enforcements?" Tanner asked dumbfoundedly.

"That's exactly right. It's surprising you even have an idea on what we stand for. Despite the low but extremely incredulous cases that occur in Japan, we do our best to keep our work confidential and under wraps. Which is precisely why we've gathered a warrant to confiscate Ms. Yuki's sibling from society."

"What!?" Konami exclaimed incredulously, despite being informed by Lola just then, his eyebrows narrowing deeply. "For what?!"

"To investigate the possible suspicions of his criminal involvement with another case we've been working on."

"What!?" Konami took a step back, the man's statement practically knocking the wind out of him. The information seemed to just be getting laughable by the minute. Criminal? Jaden? The lovable goofball from Duel Academy? How does that make even the inkliest of logical sense at all? "That's ridiculous! How's that even remotely logical?! Jaden would never do such a horrific thing such as crime! That's just completely absurd!"

"Assume as you might," the other man spoke up, "But we've got the right to scrutinize the plausible evidence we have on him."

"What evidence!?"

"That's classified information, kid."

"And what you're telling me _isn't_?!"

"I asked them to, Konami." Came the asserted voice of Lola. "They explained the situation to me since I'm family. I came here to say my farewells. I'm going with them to be by Jaden's side until he wakes up and clear his name personally. Don't worry, everything's going to be alright, they're going to continue treating him during and after our travel." She smiled warmly afterward, "Thank you so much for helping me find him."

"But... I haven't done anything..." He said lowly, knowing what she was trying to do. Cheer him up for such mockery of attempts? He just needed one hand to count how many times he had helped her during her time of need, and absolutely no fingers to back it up. How poor of him, even with his standards. He made himself laugh.

"Yes you have. If it weren't for you, then we wouldn't have ended up in the stadium in the first place."

"The stadium? What do you mean by that?"

"Jaden going missing had something to do with one of the duelists in the tournament."

"What?" He asked, not because of the fact that a helicopter had descended from above, which bounded his radius of listening, but because of the ridiculous incongruous link between the two points.

"Here!" She shouted through the noise, holding out a device of some sort.

Konami recognized it immediately. "A PDA?" His voice underlapping the chopper's insane loudness, but Lola had read his lips.

"Yeah, I had meant to give it to you sooner, but I guess it kinda slipped my mind! Sorry!"

"I, I can't..." He said, only now realizing his low tone, but also, looking up at the woman he hadn't even known for a full day, and taking in the sweet and friendly lipstick smile she was giving him as her shoulder-length, brown, silky hair flowed in complete but wonderful disarray with the uncomfortable force of wind the vehicle near them was creating, gave him the guts to accept it as a gift of gratitude.

He smiled back, nodding as he took ahold of the red device and tucked it away.

"Oh, and say hi to Alexis for me. Goodbye Konami! Goodbye everyone" She waved to the group as they did the same. Konami seemed less enthused to speak to the former Duel Academy duelist than he had reckoned he would. He had a feeling it was something to do with how she might react to his sudden call. Sighing, he only then felt a hand on the top of his head when it slid off once the weather phenomenon the helicopter emitted calmed down to a faint gust.

He turned.

Luna smiled.

She had kept his hat from saying goodbye as well.

He ended up smiling back despite what had transpired just now.

"Hey there, Tasha." Konami heard Simon say suddenly, his gaze landing on the approaching girl.

She had her head hanged like it was being lazily carried with her when he turned, her face coming into view when she heard the call of her name. Her eyes landed on Konami. She froze. She gulped. She wavered. She forced a smile, and stuttered a tone.

"H-H-Hey there, Kon-kun." She tried to not make eye contact. Konami could sense something was wrong with her already. Her tone. Her impression. It wasn't the same as how she had been when she gave Kazura a mouth full of her dust.

She had left the stadium with a bunch of security escorting her to a corridor out of the lobby's range. The group was curious to say the least. What was that all about? Whatever it was, the teen in red could only assume that it had something to do with her current attitude. "Huh? What's wrong? You okay?"

"Konami..." She looked down. "I-I'm sorry, I've failed you."

"Failed? What are you talkin bout?" Hikari crossed her arms. "You won the duel, didn't you?"

Konami looked dully at the girl, who seemed confused before realizing the naïve gang behind them. "Heh heh, I mean..."

Red Hat just sighed inwardly again once Tasha followed up the cluelessness with her own voice.

"Y-Yeah, but..." She looked up with tears being milked out of her puffy eyes. "K-Kon-kun... you've been... disqualified."

 _ **-5Ds-**_

Konami sighed. Today was not turning out to be his day. Or to be more specific, today was not turning out a day to be psyched about for a bunch of his friends.

Jaden being taken hostage by an organization that seemed to come out of nowhere, regardless of whether he knew it or not. Luna being consulted and scolded out about her injuries. Poor girl. And now Tasha, despite it not technically being reasonable, was drowning in a pool of her own despair she wailed up because, due to her nature, the pink-haired blamed herself for his 'end of the line' at the Fortune Cup.

They all did not deserve the stress and strain that were currently overlapping their lives. If anyone was to be blamed, it should be himself.

'If only I was there when Jaden had been abducted by that Dave character, or so it seemed at least. If only I got to the Arcadia Movement sooner, Luna would not be suffering a handicap right about now. And if that were the case, then I could have gotten to my match in time before Tasha could've replaced me.'

That being said, the reason he had been put out of the Cup was because of his last minute change to his deck, i.e. Tasha's, which, as it sounds, seems stupid and unnecessary as a regulation, but truthfully, it was something that was agreed throughout any official tournament across the world. Registering your deck and side deck was crucial to protocols, cause it not only kept track of the duelist's arsenal if a fraud would come out of the blue to steal the place of the true participant, as it was for him and Tasha, but also to keep tabs on the OCG guidelines and banlist rules.

Honestly, Konami didn't give two shits about the tournament, as long as his friends were out of harm's reach. Tasha, on the other hand, _did_ , no matter how many times he would reassure her.

Well, at least Divine could not put the blame on him for being late, since it was one of his grunts that wasted his time in the first place. Regardless of the possibility of Red Hat actually making it in time if he sped up and/or had not taken a break. But that was barely a subject he felt incline to indulge upon right about now.

"Hey, Tash?" Konami peeked through the doorway that led to his bedroom, the girl laying soundly beneath the covers. He sighed. Of course she was still sleeping, she had a rough day after all. Or maybe she was just that down. Either way, Konami could not help but check up on her.

Sometimes he felt like he was being too over-concernful. 'Maybe all she need is a little nap so she can get over it.'. Sighing once more, the teen in red sat down in the living room to cool off his mind before it overheated.

Just then, he heard a ringtone going off. It sounded muffled. Looking down, he pulled out the PDA Lola had given him, it's screen broadcasting the text: 'Incoming Call: Alexis Rhodes'.

His heart skipped a beat. What the? But how? He didn't even call her yet, and it's a god damn new PDA! Unless...

'Lola...' He groaned before sighing in annoyance, taking a second to decide whether or not to answer the expected anger that awaited him. Then again, he did agree to contact her, and avoiding her calls forever did not go well with him, so...

He answered, reluctantly placing the device near his ear to endure her reaction. "H-Hey there, Rhodes... long time no see." He stuttered involuntarily, almost gulping vocally.

 _"Long time indeed,_ Mr. Yamu _. Mind explaining to me why's that so?"_

She sounded calmer than expected, surprisingly. Maybe he really was overthinking it. She may had been a woman that should not be messed with during the Academy days, but right now they were graduates, young adults that had matured, or matured even more since then. 'People change, you numbskull.'

Even still, her voice was the same how he heard it since last time. Then again, it was only a few months, even more of a reason she should not be tripping like it had been years.

"I hear you still as peaceful as can be."

 _"Please, Red Hat..."_ She started, a hint of tiredness, _"I just got home from a long day of teaching, so do me a favor and not dodge the question."_

Konami sighed, too loudly though.

 _"Was that a 'sigh' I just heard?"_

"No." He quickly said, his body becoming stiff as a board, "Anyway, I've been busy lately, sorry. I know I promised to keep in touch, but I lost my last PDA a couple of months ago."

 _"And you couldn't get a new one?"_

"Like I said, I was busy." He scratched his cheek, "So, anyway, how're things doing for you? Heard you've got a position as a teacher at Duel Academy."

 _"Yeah, it's a bit tiresome, but I'm living the dream either way. Though, I just wish students here could take classes more seriously. Now I know how Dr. Crowler felt when he had to put up with you and Jaden's antics."_

"Ha, that's a first." He chuckled. "That Doc should be grateful to be blessed with such profound empathy."

 _"Hold your horses there, prince charming, you not smoothing your way out of the gutter yet."_ She chuckled.

"Heh, kinda hoped I could."

 _"Anyway, how're things doing at New Domino? Have you found Jaden yet? Lola seemed rather wrinkly when she came to me. Figuratively speaking, that is."_

"Things are surprisingly the same as they were just like at the Academy. Nothing special though. And as for Jaden, well..." Konami took a deep breath, "We got him, but..."

 _"But, what?"_

For some reason, Red Hat couldn't drag Alexis into this as well. "He's still wondering if you're ready to be his fiancée yet?"

He couldn't help but smile at the soothing giggle from the other end of the line. _"Don't tell me he's turning out to be another Princeton? Chazz has already been trying for a while now, since he's one of the only people who's been keeping me company. I don't think I can handle a twin as well."_

"It was a joke." He laughed, "But who knows, maybe if you gave that Ojama llama a chance, then you might find him to be the perfect soul mate."

 _"A soul mate's_ suppose _to be perfect, Konami."_ She shook her head smiling. Although she knew he could not see, Konami could easily depict her doing that right then. They were former tag duel partners after all. _"No offense to Chazz though, but I'm really not interested in the rich, arrogant, stuck-up types. As if me declining him so many times weren't proof enough."_

"Oh yeah? Then what about Jaden? Don't you suppose you owe him at least a chance?"

 _"Using me as a prize does not give him_ at least a chance _, Red Hat. Regardless, Jaden's great and all, and sweet and caring-"_

"See?" Konami stretched teasingly.

 _"BUT,"_ she emphasized playfully, _"I don't really see us together forever after. I mean, despite him being a duel freak, like most of you guys are-"_

"Hey." He snickered.

 _"-well, I don't know, I guess he's just not the romantic type, you know. I mean, the guy didn't even know what a fiancée was."_

"Can't argue there."

 _"Does it sound like I'm being picky though? I mean, they are all great men in their own way... I'm sorry, I'm rambling. I actually never talked about my love life before, even when I hung out with Jasmine and Mindy, if I even have one. I don't know why am I saying it now, but, I guess sharing it out of my system feels kinda nice, you know?"_

"Alexis..." Konami said thoughtfully, "You're not really being _that_ picky, just preferring a specific type. And I agree, I haven't heard you speak or get together with love before, as little as I saw you around though, so hearing you open up so, especially to me of all people, makes me feel honored, and is really, really cute."

Konami heard no distinct reply, only mumbles, which made him feel concern. Did he say something wrong? Again!? "Alexis, you there?"

 _"Yeah."_ She said lowly, but loud enough.

'She sound like she's contemplating.'. "Hey, I mean it when I say that you will find that special someone eventually. You of all people deserve to be happy after all."

 _"Konami..."_ She muttered lowly.

"Yeah?"

 _"Ah, n-nothing, nothing."_ She said nervously. _"Anyway, I kinda have a bunch of homework to sign. I'll catch you later?"_

"Yeah," he smiled, "And don't worry, this time, I'll call back, I promise."

 _"I'll hold you to that."_ She giggled, and then, the line died, with a knock being heard right afterward.

"What timing." He sighed, not feeling like going all the way to the front door, despite it being so close to him.

Knock knock knock!

'Damn it! Of all the times, why NOW!?'

Bang bang bang!

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, sheesh." He groaned with a twitch of his eye. Damn, whoever awaited on the other side sure had the freakin nerve to bang in demand. Who do they think they are?!

Unlocking the divider, Konami practically swung the thing open with fury, glaring at the obnoxious visitor before a mask made him soften into surprise.

"What the?" Konami questioned quizzitively. "Rosy? What are you doing here?" This was certainly unexpected. Excluding her calm investment for the Cup, Akiza was acting civil at such an hour. If she needed him for something, then a smash through the outside wall would've been logical... in her case. Taking the casual way in was really out of the blue.

"Follow me." She turned to leave, making her way down the corridor.

"Wha? Wait, what's this about?" He stood still stubbornly, witnessing the girl turn to glance at him with her one-faced mask.

"Mr. Divine's orders."

"Again?" He glared. "What now? Horakthy, I just got back from the damn stadium. Can't you guys give me a break for one minute?!"

She stared, her reaction, if there was one at all behind that white facade of hers, was hidden and silent. "Are you done bickering selfishly? Because we're on a tight schedule."

"Do I even care?!" He crossed his arms.

"Mr. Divine, as he had mentioned, would be inclined to open up to your disgraceful existence about your past life if you're willing to abide to his orders."

"Screw him and that past he's been so fond of." He swiped a hand to signify his annoyance. "I'm not letting you use me anymore than you already had!"

Akiza furrowed. This guy... "I advice you to not speak so dishonorably about Mr. Divine like that. And as for your rebellious state, if you're not allowing yourself to follow instructions, then I may have to destroy everything you hold so dear to your pitiful heart." She revealed her Duel Disk, "Even if it means demolishing this whole building with one swift play."

Konami grumbled. This gal... "Don't you see?! That nutsack's just using you for his own amusement! Don't you understand that everything he's been objectifying us to do has been wrong to the bone?!"

"I care not for the ethics of his plans, it is all for the best in the end." She turned once more, "Now get a move on, we don't have much time to waste."

The boy just stared at the moving figure, astonished. Was it really Divine's doings, or was she really in control and was just choosing to go along for the ride this whole time? With how she had spoken, there was no clear answer which one held more truth than the other. All Red Hat could do is oblige, that's all he was there for.

'Damn!' He cursed, locking the front door after leaving the spare inside. 'I'm really pathetic if I'm willing to cave in like this without a fight, huh?'. First it was Goodwin, and now Divine, or more specifically, Akiza. He was just a pavement waiting to be walked on.

 _ **-5Ds-**_

"Where are we going, anyway?" The teen asked, finally riding the crimson beast's top along with the red haired, instead of the bottom.

"The Slums." She answered monotonously, keeping her eyes forward.

"The Slums? For what?" He questioned, holding onto the giant petal-like fur of the creature for dear life. He had been told to keep his filthy hands off of her, so his safety handles weren't as obvious and visible as it could have been.

"It is not your field to ask, Red Hat."

"Hey," he scolded, "if you're gonna use me like a puppet, then at least give me a heads up for what we're expected to do. How else am I suppose to help you if I don't know what to do in the first place?"

She went silent. It was difficult to see whether she was just ignoring him or contemplating on telling him in the end. It was not just the mask, but her back halting him with a hand as well, her red, silky hair flowing smoothly in front of his face, threatening to tickle his nose.

Finally, she replied. "We received intel on a rogue Psychic in the area. Her name's Jinx."

"Jinx, huh? Sounds to me like her parents had a run-in with her powers or something." He hypothesized aimlessly.

"It's her street name, you imbecile."

"Just sayin." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"As the information states," she continued, ignoring his comment, "she's been overusing her powers, for multiple purposes. Stealing, beating, degrading, just like you people. Only difference, she's doing it honorably."

"How can any of that be done honorably?"

"Her sighting has been proclaimed to be around the Slums, so-"

"We're expected to provoke her to join your little group?"

"Don't interrupt me with I'm speaking, Red Hat." She glared back at him, Konami chuckling at her attitude.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself."

"Then try harder to." She looked back, spotting the rundown area similar to Satellite. "We're here." She gestured, the Black Rose beast picking it up with a slightly harsh dive to the town.

"Shit!" Konami cursed, feeling himself falling forward involuntarily and knocking himself against Akiza, startling her.

"Grr!" She growled, being pinned against the flowery neck of her ace. "Get off from me this instant!"

"I'm trying to." He muttered slowly, using her body as elavation with his hands. Unfortunately, he slipped and he fell in even further, his head brushing over her shoulder, his whole body fully sandwiching her own. He could practically feel the death glare he got through the mask she wore. He gulped, just before the dragon settled down on the ground.

They stayed like that for a while, Konami's body too nervous to even move, with Akiza's too boiling mad to even give him a wake up call.

Sooner than later, she had enough, pushing him to the side, watching him fall on the dirt with a thud before landing gracefully herself.

"You imbecile!" She furrowed, raising her foot and stomped her hard heel in the poor boy's face.

"Ow! Fuck! Horakthy damn it!" He held his bleeding nose shut, glaring at the woman who caused him such pain in the first place. "You broke my nose!"

"Hmph!" She huffed, turning her back on him. "Serves you right to go against my demand. Now you'll think twice before touching me again."

"I _did_ think twice even before then! I just couldn't help it!"

"You're loud, and a waste of space." She glared. "Take this mission seriously already."

"You say it as if I want to be here!" He stood up, taking his sleeve to wipe the flowing nostril. It was red after all, so there was nothing to worry about. Either way, getting his clothes dirty was the last thing he cared about. Honestly, the nerve of this woman...!

"Let's just get this over with." She removed the Synchro card from her duel disk, before taking a stroll down the dirt path. "You had already become an unhealthy influence to my persona as it is. It would be even more mortifying simply to imagine what horrible germs you'll spread to me next."

Konami sighed. This was going to be a _long_ evening.

 _ **-5Ds-**_

Luna sighed coincidentally along with her Red Hero. Once the little birdie had spread the news, it was inevitable how everyone's reactions would have been. She had felt the blame Leo had put on Konami, along with some others, like that snob of a teen called Kami. Honestly, why could she not leave them alone in peace?

Knowing this, Luna being center stage felt less vexating than she had anticipated. Poor Konami, he didn't deserve to be judged so accusingly like that. Couldn't they understand he did his best, if not, more than _anyone_ had to save her behind? How ungrateful!

After being taken home by Yusei (it was a double rundown since they were three- including the green girl), Luna was placed on the sofa by the crab-haired duelist. "Thanks Yusei, I appreciate you helping me out like this."

"You're welcome, Luna." He smiled back, "But are you sure you don't want to be in your room? You look exhausted."

"That's fine. I'm good, really."

"Anything else I can do for you though?"

"Maybe a wheelchair?" Leo asked concerningly, which ticked the girl off.

"I'm not that handicapped, Leo!"

"Any handicap is a handicap, Luna. I'm just worried, that's all." He said, the alien girl taking off her different colored wig she had on for obvious reasons before plopping down on the other couch.

Luna sighed. "I know you are. Really, I'm totally fine. I'm just..."

"Just what?" Her twin raised an eyebrow.

"...Never mind."

"Oh come on, Luna, what's wrong? You can tell me."

"I said never mind."

" _Please_? I promise I won't laugh. I swear. Please? Please, please please please, please?"

"How many times do I have to say that I'm perfectly fine!" She latched out angrily, causing the boy to take a step back in surprise. Luna never gave such an obnoxious'd tone before. It was really frightful if nothing else. Was she getting worse, or was it he?

The girl exhaled once more, feeling as if the sighing was becoming more characterically embedded into her than just a sigh of annoyance, which was almost always the case with this goofball of hers. "I told you, I'm fine. I just added an unnecessary compound. I'm just tired, that's all." She looked back at Yusei with a nod. "Again, thanks for your help, Yusei. You can go now."

That sounded more demanding than she wanted it to be, but she was really too tired to even bother clarifying.

The teen nodded in understanding, turning with a farewell before closing the door.

Leo stared at the door, before giving his sister one last glance and taking his leave to his room as well.

The living room was now silent as hell. The clock ticked constantly. The tv, off.

She laid her eyes on the remote on the table near her and tried to reach it. Unfortunately, she would be taking a tumble of the worst kind if she took that chance even further. But thankfully, a hand closed the gap between the two in an instant.

It was the green girl.

"Gee, thanks." She smiled sheepishly, turning the device on before settling down once more. "I'm sorry how I reacted earlier."

The girl shook her head silently, her hair flowing with.

The preteen smiled at this. "At least you're able to understand us now, I hope."

She nodded this time, then raised a single finger.

Luna tilted her head. "Huh? What's wrong?"

The teen soon drew an invisible circle in mid air, then another on one side, then two more parrelel beneath them, before giving a swift cross in the center.

"Erm..." She trailed off, trying to decypher her message. Then, it dawn on her once she pictured what symbols she made in mid-air. "Wait, isn't that the same pattern you drew on the page the other day?"

The girl nodded in response.

"Uh, can you explain to me what does that mean though?"

The teen looked around, seeming to search for something. After spotting her target, she then pointed to the smaller girl's shirt.

"Huh? My heart?"

Shaking her head, the accused finger pressed against her chest more effortly.

"Urm... the shirt?"

Nod.

"You want my shirt?" She asked with confusion.

Shake.

"Then what?"

Point.

"Ur..."

Point.

"I know, it has something to do with the shirt. The... fabric?"

Shake.

"The... color?"

Nod.

Her eyes bulged for a bit.

"You mean the color red? What about it?"

The girl before Luna then went into charade mode. Rubbing, or more accurately, shaping her head out, she pointed to the shirt more.

"Head, red? Red hair? Hat Re- Red Hat! Wait, you mean Konami?"

Nod. Luna felt excited, but then, also curious. She was getting somewhere, finally, but it had to do with Konami for some reason.

"Are you saying that drawing has something to do with Konami?"

Nod.

"Oh..." She felt a bit concernful. The first time they saw that picture, it seemed ominous, like a bad depiction of something awful. Now she was told that Konami was involved in it somehow. That can't be good, can it?

"Konami..."

 _ **-5Ds-**_

"This place's a wreck." Red Hat commented sympathetically with hands behind his head. They had just begun entering the streets of this god forsaken poverty town, and it was already giving the teen a bad vibe, if it hadn't already. There were barely any souls to be seen occupying this area of New Domino, and all of them were watching the two from the windows above.

Creepy indeed.

Akiza however, was showing no signs of distress whatsoever, not that he blamed her though. As far as he knew, she was discriminated as well, being looked down upon by society due to her uniqueness.

What polony at the end of the day.

"Hey." She sounded, approaching a drunken fool in a pile of rubble. "Have you seen the Psychic Jinx around here?"

"Who's asking?" He hiccupped, glaring daggers in her direction.

"That's irrelevant. Now answer my question." She said more sternly.

"Irrelevant my ass." He said as nonchalantly as his wasted mind could muster.

"Excuse me?" She furrowed.

"Ya heard me." He smirked. "But I guess I'll spill the beans if ya do somethin for me in return." He licked his dry lips, undressing the female with his lazy eyes.

"So you _do_ know something." She crossed her arms. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but you're in no position to negotiate demands."

"Too bad then." He slouched down. "I ain't tellin then."

"You're trying my patience, old fool." She took a step forward. "Tell me what you know or else!"

"Or else what?" He hiccupped. "Even with a fine bod' like yours, I still won't give ya a freebee. You bitch ass higher ups are all the same. Think ya can walk all over we misfortunates."

Akiza glowered, prompting to take her duel disk out but a hand gripped her wrist. "What?" She looked to her right, Konami letting go afterward. "What have I told you about touching me?!"

"Shh." He exclaimed with a finger to his perked lips, crouching down to the drunk for eye level.

"Hey there, old timer, how ya doin?" He smiled.

"I ain't talkin n dat's final." He huffed.

"That's totally fine. If you're willing to take a beatin from a Psychic that is."

"What? You a Psychic?"

"Actually, it's my partner here." He gestured.

"Hah, well too bad, cause I have nothin to live for anyway, so there!"

"Look, I know how ya feel, but trust me, things'll get better soon, I promise you. You just gotta hold onto hope."

"Yeah right," the man almost laughed, "if I had a DP for each time I was told that, I'd be a millionaire."

"This is getting us nowhere." Akiza groaned, readying her Ace card but saw the halting hand of Red Hat.

"You sure about that?" Konami continued.

"Duh." He crossed his wobbly arms.

"Then why aren't ya right now?"

"Cause I don't have a DP for each time, you idiot."

"So you livin a fantasy then." Red Hat smiled. "Don't you think that's the reason why your life's at a roadblock? Cause you're not willing enough to face reality and admit that you're a loser."

"I'm not *hiccup* a loser!" He glared.

"Oh yeah, where's your proof?"

The man then growled, slowly and clumsily standing up. "You know what, I'll show you who's a loser!"

"There we go." Konami smiled, helping the man keep his balance.

"And I'll show you who's a millionaire to top it off as well!"

"That's the spirit, old timer. You show the world what's what."

The middle-age man chuckled. "Wow, I feel a bit light headed, even though I'm a drunken waste."

"How does it feel though?"

"...Kinda good actually." He smiled sheepishly, before looking at Konami. "Who are you again?"

"Just a guy." Konami chuckled. "Anyway, can ya help me find a girl by the name of Jinx?"

"Jinx? Ya mean that badass chick who has a clean winning sheet? Last time I saw her was in the Battleground over to the right."

"Thanks, old timer. Take care!" He waved, watching the man tipsy toe his way to wherever.

Konami turned, and saw the still form of Akiza. He chuckled, as he could only imagine how she must be reacting behind that mask of hers right now. "Impressed?"

"Please," She turned swiftly, "that was such a waste of time. For a moment there I felt myself growing crippled of age."

"I agree."

"Of course it was a disasterous attempt! My maneuver could've easily- wait, what?"

"I said I agree with how you view my way of handling the situation." He shrugged. "You could've done a faster job with that amazing dragon of yours any day. It just that, I expected him to not give in despite what we could've threatened him with. They're lost souls after all. I just assumed it would've been in our best interest to get him in the mood to actually trust us with what he had. Though I didn't expected him to forget in the end, but regardless, it worked."

"But... you just agreed that-"

"It was a disasterous try? Yeah, it was. But as you said about Divine's plans before, it doesn't matter if it's the right or wrong thing to do, as long as it holds the best interest for all." He placed his hands in his pockets and stared at her silent being curiously. "Uh, you okay, Rosy?"

"Yes, of course I am." She took the lead. "You ask unnecessary enquiries, as always. Now let's get going, you _imbecile_."

Konami shrugged, chuckling at the girl's antics. "Roger that, _Rosy_."

Unbeknownst to the duo, a shadow lurked above a typical Slum building. Their eyes, a pair of red slits, their smirk, devious as they come.

"A kind heart as a play toy? Interesting indeed. I like the idea of that."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **End of Chapter**


	20. Channel Your Psyche

**Hello all, and welcome to another chapter of Hero's Call!**

 **Disclaimer: It's such a bother repeating this darn disclaimer. I don't own nothing, not even the clothes I wear every day.**

 ***Sigh***

 **Anyway, enough of that. Let's Shoot for the Stars!**

 **But before that, it's time for Response Time! (First One in Twenty Chapters!? Wow, I am** _ **really**_ **delayed...). Unfortunately, I'll only do the reviews that were posted after the last update. Apologies...**

 **Shadowjab17:**

 **(FunFact) Really? My apologies, I guess I either misinterpreted it's card text, or it's ruling changed somehow? Or both? I'm not sure. If you feel dissatisfied with how I had gotten it wrong, then I guess you could pretend they played it after they summoned. Again, sorry for the mistake...**

 **(Listing Off) I'm not quite sure if you meant actual Konami conflicting with the GX anime or Red Hat Konami. If it was the latter, then again, I'm not quite sure what you mean. Are you asking why is he referencing them, or actually ticking them off on a list of some sort? Sorry if I get quickly confuse...**

 **Ruby: You mean you are enjoying their shipping? If so, then I can totally relate (even though it was just that one moment). Don't worry though, if I do plan to have someone fall for another, then there would be a logical answer to it. Unless it's only for plot's sake. Wait, doesn't that mean it could go either way, and that that explanation was meaningless?!**

 **Anyway, now it's really time to Shoot for the Stars!**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Arc 02**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Channel Your Psyche**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So," Konami stretched, trying to break the typical silence that followed Akiza around, "What was all that civil entrance about anyway?"

No reply.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with any of that. I'm just curious, since you never really had shown any respect for me, or anything 'Red Hat' related, I guess. I had expected some kind of a rude awakening, to say the least."

Akiza stopped and sighed. "Red Hat..." She muttered.

"Hmm?" He turned, hands behind his head.

"Can't you just shut up for one second so that I may get this over with in peace?"

"Oh, okay, I guess." He shrugged, the two continuing forth. "So, are you willing to answer my question then?"

"What did I _just_ requested of you?" She furrowed.

"What?" He asked innocently, "It's been a second, as you requested, Rosy."

Akiza sighed heavily, her voice cracking with frustration. Taking a moment for herself, she opened her mouth, "I merely felt pity for you."

"Really?" He questioned on, surprised that she felt that way for him for once, and also that she actually spoke to him with a non-Divine related speech as well, excluding that hobo thing, which still tied in with that heartless monster in some way. Maybe he was actually getting through to her? That's good then, he thought.

"Don't get me wrong. It was a temporary emotion that will never happen again, and only was stirred up due to your absence at the tournament."

"So you knew as well, huh?" He sighed. The explanation he heard from Tasha had no mentioning of her identity being the culprit for his eliminating factor from the Cup's roster. Even still, having known Akiza being aware of the misconception wasn't soothing in the least. Who else knew of Tasha's disguise? Was it that obvious? But it didn't matter in the end, her deck was enough of a giveaway of rule breaking as it was. Besides, the red haired assistant of that douche Divine may had been informed by one of his friends in the long run.

That could then say a lot of how trustworthy she were to them, if that were true. Maybe they opened her eyes enough to give him a chance, hence her sudden act of civilization toward him.

"It wasn't that impressive of a disguise in the end. Though the color mattered slightly, her pitchier voice slipped out during one or two occasions. I'm surprised that she got away with it. Then again, the scum that's New Domino's civilians do have pre-pubescent mentality, so maybe I shouldn't be all _that_ surprising."

"Right..." He trailed, finding it hard to follow her up. He could just argue with her; her ideals and the way she viewed people as a whole (excluding the Movement of course) had holes that made up the majority of the judgmental land he could not ignore, but Konami took it upon himself to not provoke her at this point. Besides, he tried those stunts multiple times, recently evens, and it all proved to be futile in the end. That being said, he did not feel any urge to agree with her in the slightest. Then again... "I guess you do have unquestionable points there, Rosy. They should've spot the differences more efficiently."

Akiza turned her head to her left, toward her company. "You are agreeing with me?"

"Should I not?" Konami raised a brow. "Yes, you should take the various lengths of mentality others contain into consideration as well, since not everyone is as sharp as you, but on a general plane, you are mostly spot on with that conclusion."

She stared, squinting her eyes in suspicion. What was his game? One minute he's arguing about Divine's philosophies, then the next, he was stoic enough to hear her out. It was the same with the old man a moment ago as well. Strange, strange indeed. "Yes, of course I am. I speak on behalf of the great Mr. Divine after all."

Konami's expression flinched subtly. "Yes, I can see that being true from a mile away."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"What was?"

"...Never mind. We're here." She stopped, the metal door to an ominously dark cage of a building seemed drenched in oil and redness- blood? But that was barely of any importance to the mask covered teen. Emitting the sound of thin, hard metal with her knuckles, the two waited rather patiently for a response.

The door's slick slider slid open, revealing two glowering eyeballs.

"Password?" The big grumbly tone of a buff security rung through the hole.

"Password?" Akiza furrowed.

"Yes, password." He repeated.

"How about you open this up and I'll spare you an endless series of pain. Was that accurate enough of an answer?"

The man stared, his eyes not leaving the woman that aura'd a dark attitude problem. "...Password?" He repeated flatly.

Akiza scoffed. "So be it then."

"Rosy, technically speaking, we have no right to provoke violence like that in a situation like this." Konami pointed out calmly, earning a glare from the blank mask.

"Shut it, Red Hat, or I'll force upon you the liberty of twice the amount of hurt I'm going to inflict upon this nuisance!"

"Wait, did you say Red Hat?" Came the voice of the man behind the door, meeting the boy's eyes.

"Ur, yeah, she did." Konami crossed his arms questioningly. "Why ask?"

The hulky eyes took the appearance of red in thoroughly, detecting carefully as they did. "You are, arent'chya?"

"Again, yes, I am." He said borely. "Should I... know you by any chance?"

"Not really." His voice had more enthusiasm than usual. "So the Red Devil wants to come in the Underground, huh?"

"Red Devil?" He took a quick glance at his clothes for some reason. "Urm... sure, I guess? But we haven't given you the password yet."

"Screw the password." The plate slid close vividly, the locks ticking and rattling before open sesame was granted, the bulky tank top man smirking down admirably. "C'mon in, man."

"Oh, urm, thanks?" He smiled back sheepishly, taking steps into the almost pitch black hallway.

But when Akiza tried to, a large hand said hello in front of her. "Na ah, don't think you're getting a free ticket as well, lil' miss bitchy." He glared, about to close the door before Konami chirped.

"But she's with me."

"Got that the other way around." Akiza muttered, taking out her Duel Disk. "And I don't need your help to get pass this big buffoon."

"Rosy, hush." He said aggressively.

"I guess I can let her in, only if she's your mate though, Red Devil."

"Excuse me?" She glared daggers. "I'm nobody's mate, _mate_!"

"Yup, she's my mate." Konami said proudly.

"What?!" She glowered upon Red Hat.

"Heh, thought as much. A Red Devil like you must be swarming with ladies."

"You know it." He winked, gesturing Akiza to make her way to his side. "C'mon now, doll face, otherwise papa's gonna be real mad."

"Why you little-"

"You heard the man, move it or I'm gonna close this door on your ass."

She took several glances at the two, back and forth, her face red with madness. Her teeth were practically grinding for attention. Her clenched fists ready to throw down on both of their foolish butts.

Suddenly, she felt a hand grip her arm and was soon led down the corridor by Konami.

"H-Hey! Let go of me this instant!"

"Could you just be quiet!" He mumbled, "You're going to attract unwanted attention."

"As if that bothers me in the slightest!" She ripped her body away from his filthy hands, dusting herself off. "If I wanted to, I could've destroyed this place to smithereens ages ago!"

"I don't really doubt you on that instance." He pocketed his hands. "But if you do, you're just going to tick Jinx off."

"And what gives you that ridiculous idea?!"

"Don't you know anything about the slums?" He raised a brow. "People come here mostly to throw down with DP or their very lives on the line. And considering Jinx is a duelist as well, stealing and doing illegal acts as you proclaimed her to be, then she's no exception, especially if she's located here."

"Your point?" She crossed her arms, impatiently being ticked off herself.

"My _point_ , Rosy," he turned to face the nearby fork before them. "If you annihilate this place while she might be betting a duel, then your reckless actions will cause a fallout, ruining her chances of success, and, as her nature implies, will use her abilities to reek havoc on you and I. Well, mainly you though. Do you think she'll have the mindsight then to join you in whatever Divine is planning?"

Akiza opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She closed it, tilting her head slightly down in acceptance. "Fine. But you're going to rue the day you ever touched me so demandingly in the first place. Mark my words!" She marched on as she took the lead, Konami sighing in place.

"She sounds like a final boss being denied of their chance to rule the world. Though, she could might as well be one, considering her skills." He smiled, following suit. "Free compliment and no thank you? Harsh man, harsh."

As they strolled down the road, they could distinctively make out a parade of noises coming up their way. "Hey, you hear that?"

"No, cause I'm in desperate need of a hearing aid." Akiza rolled her eyes.

'Well,' Konami thought hopefully, 'at least she doesn't want me to shut up anymore.'

"Oh, and before I forget, _shut up_."

The brunette almost sighed humorously loud. 'Glad she hasn't changed yet. Makes my life _a lot_ easier.'

A clearing soon came forth, and before it was a sight yet to be seen by suspicious outsiders, if the duo did not count as such that is.

It was like an in-door coliseum, the hanging lights brightening the dim circular room that held various dueling cages, all being used at once. Crowds and crowds flooded the premises, yelling and shouting with DP clutched vigorously in hand. Tolls being occupied for specific reasons on one side, with materialized monsters swirling to life in different scenarios, each surrounded by bars of pointy steel.

"It's like a mad house in here." Akiza gazed around, torn by surprise and disgust. Or maybe, both.

"That's the underground for ya." Konami stepped closer, admiring and sniffing the sweet scent of hardcore dueling in the late evening with his chocolate eyes. There were six matches in total, each interesting in their own way. But one, surprisingly not surprising, stood out amongst the rest.

The cage shook disruptly with the danger being ushered inside it. The reason for this was fairly simple- it contained a Psychic Duelist, and not just any Psychic Duelist...

"Hey, is that her?" Konami pointed out curiously, his answer more or less being rhetorical due to the liveliness of the beasts on one side of the crowded field being proof already.

"Yes, that's her alright." She said calmly, her eyes set on the teen with the silver slick hairstyle in the distance. "Do me a favor and zip that irritating Horakhty-forsaken mouth of yours so that I may beckon her without any unnecesary interruptions?"

"Two favors in one day? You askin a lot, Rosy." He pocketed his hands, "But I guess I'll do my best to comply."

"You better hope it's enough though, for your sake at least." She threatened, approaching the crowd, and watched idly as the strength of a monstrosity of a dragon blasted it's antagonist off his feet, slamming the poor guy against the rattling 'haunted' fence of a cage, an insane surge running through his veins, his body spiraling out of control as he screamed in agony.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Jinx- 4000**

 **Guy- 0(-700(EX500)**

 **-Life Points-**

 **-Duel-**

 **Jinx(W) V Guy(L)**

 **-Duel-**

"Heh." She smirked through the liveliness of the crowd, the 'holograms' vanishing in time with their dispatched cards.

"Either she's really good, or that guy's really bad." Konami commented with crossed arms. "Then again, knowing her attacks would be real, who would put their body on the line so recklessly?"

"Could you shut up already." Akiza groaned.

Red Hat stared her, astonished. The spectators were making more of a racket than him and yet she found him the most annoying one there? 'Her anger for me's really legit.'

"Oh c'mon!" The Psychic in the shut down perimeter shouted amusingly, her hand on her hip, "Is there none of you who are a challenge to muah? Seriously, you guys have no proper balls to begin with. I want hard boiled, not scrambled like this idiot over here." She gestured to the unconscious man being dragged off along with his pride.

The people went silent in response, not daring to step up the plate, but went even more silent (if that's even possible) when a red head collectively made her way up to the field the previous contender had been on.

"Oh." Jinx smiled, "I'm disappointed, and here I thought you men had at least enough remaining spunk to stand up for the male generation of today. Guess I was wrong though, big balls don't bounce after all." She ejected her deck to quickly swap her arsenal for something fresher. "So, you my opponent, huh? What's your name, lil girl?"

'Lil girl?' Akiza squinted, her frown hidden behind her accessory which was an apparent necessity twenty four hours for the out doors. She noticed two men approaching her from the entrance. Glaring at them, the two felt nerved up with such a mask in their faces.

"Rule One, lady." One man spoke, revealing a mechanical neck clutcher. "Duel Manifestor is a must."

"What now?" She questioned indifferently.

"Equip this to your neck when taking part in Underground Matches."

She gazed upon the contraption, then back at the man, before taking it from him carelessly and snapping it shut around her neck. "Now leave." She demanded, the two doing so regardless of her 'order', leaving the two duelists alone.

During Akiza's interaction with the men, Jinx had overheard the nervous but surprise response from the crowd.

"Is that the Black Rose Witch? As in _the_ Black Rose Witch?"

"What's she doing in a place like this?"

"What's her deal?"

"Is she here to take over the Underground?"

"As if we'll stand for something so wicked like that! I don't care if she's Goodwin himself! This is our turf, _ours_!"

"Yeah!"

The crowd soon boo'd, their distaste already being venom'd forth through their sentences.

Konami sighed in involuntary acceptance, foreseeing such a reaction.

Jinx on the other hand, smirked wider. She knew it had to be the Witch, since the style of clothing gave it away instantly without a sweat. Her mockery of a first impression was just a facade to hide her excitement. Now this was a challenge to look forward to. Still, it was a huge surprise to see the Black Rose Witch in a place like this.

"So you're the infamous Black Rose Witch I heard so much about, huh?" She reached in the inner pockets of her dark leather jacket, extracting a couple of cards that she placed effortlessly in her Extra Slot. "I'm honored to meet such an esteemed adversary. But forgive me for asking, what's the occasion?"

"On behalf of Mr. Divine himself, I would like your full undivided alliance with the Arcadia Movement."

"You want me to join your little group?" She questioned with a chuckle, "My, my, aren't I the lucky one? And what makes you think I would lend you a hand on whatever you're planning to use me for in the first place?"

"I don't think," The Rose in Victoria clothing replied, "I _expect_."

"Oh my, how inviting. And if I refuse?"

"Then I'll duel you for it." Akiza raised her disk honorably, "Right here, right now."

"Well, I certainly wouldn't decline such a challenge. You wouldn't mind if I max out the DM level, would you?"

"DM level?"

Smirking, Jinx nodded back to the shady suited man on a nearby podium.

Suddenly, Akiza heard a beeping sound from the neck accessory below her. "What?"

"No need to worry." The silver haired female smiled innocently, "All that means is whenever you take damage, you'll feel excruciating pain unlike you've ever felt before. Think of it as your head popping like a balloon, but ten times the trouble. Which with level ten as the outlit, could mean utter death." Then she removed the facade, or what seemed like it, and grinned her arrogance as usual, "So what about me though? What do I get for winning you in the end?"

The redhead furrowed, before boldly stating, "My freedom."

"Ooh..." Jinx sounded fascinated, "That sounds nifty! I'm in!"

Akiza only grimaced, hearing the only exit out being locked shut next to her. 'She's willing to put her life on the line just like that? How reckless can this person be?'

Konami narrowed his brows with seriousness. 'I hope you know what you're doing, Rosy.'

"Duel!"

 **-Duel-**

 **Jinx V Akiza**

 **-Duel-**

"I hope you don't mind having the challenger go first, Jinx." The red Psychic drew without waiting for a reply. "Draw!"

 **Turn One- Akiza**

"Oh, by all means, the stage's all yours, Dark Witch."

Akiza grimaced. 'What's up with people and their _lame_ nicknames?'. She took a second to absorb the six cards in hand, unfolding the best opening she could muster at the time.

"I think I'll play it slow for now. I set one monster and one face-down. End Turn."

"Oh," Akiza's opponent raised an eyebrow, "I see you're not in a rush then. Then you wouldn't mind me taking the lead, no? Draw!"

 **Turn Two- Jinx**

'I wonder what kind of deck she uses?' Konami pondered, 'She controlled a Dragon-type prior, so she could be into Dragons. And what I've seen at Duel Academy, those monsters aren't push-overs in the slightest. Blue-Eyes should be ample proof.'

"Watch closely, Dark Witch, as I play my Dragunity Brandistock in Attack Mode!" A second later, a light shone bright near the Silver Girl, the source being morphed and clayed into a Winged Beast of sorts. The whiteness dispersed pixelie, the groaning monster beneath it being revealed to all, it's blue armor compensating it's purple scales, but it's deadly eyes was more than enough of a chill crawling sensation for the masses.

 **Dragunity Brandistock (L1- WIND- Dragon- A600- D400)**

"That small thing doesn't seem friendly." Konami stared.

"That's nice and all," Akiza placed a hand on her hip, "But I doubt such a creature will be anything of a threat to me."

"That may be true," Jinx smirked arrogantly, "but that does not mean it's not useful. And I'll show you what I mean right now! By sending a face-up Dragunity to my grave, I am allowed to Special Summon Mistilteinn in Attack Mode!"

Groaning forth, her only monster gave way, it's being evaporating in place for a light that brought a new creature. A creature of yellow scales this time, branding a sparkling sword in hand, it's wings guiding itself up highly and mobilizing their owner for battle.

 **Dragunity Arma- Mistilteinn (L6- WIND- Dragon- A2100- D1500)**

The crowd cheered victoriously, knowing what was Jinx planning. Though that could not be said for Akiza herself, the redhead kept her composure and held her poker face intact, despite her mask doing it in the first place.

"You awfully silent Dark Witch. Are you quivering already?"

"Tsk, please," she said monotonously, "that would _only_ be true if I were to mock that boring play."

"Heh," Jinx chuckled, "then you wouldn't mind if I spice things up a little? When my Mistilt here is Summoned from the hand, I get to select one Dragon-type 'Dragunity' buddy from the grave and equip it to him as an Equip Card!"

"What?" Akiza's eyes narrowed in suspicion, her voice leaking her surprise. Before she could say anything else though, Jinx's monster raised it's spear mystically before feeling the sensation of it's fallen comrade making it's presence known, the ghostly figure fading itself in from above Mistilteinn- Brandistock- and clanging the familiar, dull spike of a helmet onto the beast of yellow.

It roared in approval.

Akiza glanced at it's Battle Points, expecting a change in strength, but received none.

"Was that suppose to terrify me in any way?"

"It should, but you'll get it later. Or maybe, you don't have to. Lucky you, huh?"

The Black Rose Witch steeled herself, expecting the unexpected.

"That witch is gon burn now."

"Yeah, take her down, Jinx!"

Red Hat's lids fell halfway. Were they not outcasts as well? Most of them, at least? How pathetic.

Akiza paid them no mind however, as she was used to the negativity at this point.

"Now, battle phase!" Jinx declared, "Attack her face-down, Mistilt, and send it to the grave where it belongs!" The beast swerved it's blade to one side, before swiping it heavily and dangerously across Akiza's field, cutting the defensive creature- whatever it's identity- in two.

The blow held a strong wind to it, Divine's right hand woman holding her ground with her red dress sining itself rapidly.

"Done yet?"

"Not really, Dark Witch!" She struck her hand forward, "Thanks to the effect of my Brandistock being treated as an Equip Card. Once laid down like that, my Brandistock allows the Equipped monster to attack a second time!"

"What?!" Akiza pulled back in surprise.

"You heard me. Now attack, Mistilt, with Blade of Fury!"

Roaring once more, the beast flapped upward, raising it's weapon to strike a massive blow. Akiza halted, eyes bulging before feeling the inevitable sword slicing what little emotions she had left in two.

The sword left no explosion, no flash and no physicality to the opposing duelist; just a simple strike. But even still, that simple strike, along with the implausible electric shock coursing through her pulsing veins from the neck cage, had left the Black Rose collapsing to her knees with an indescribable pain spewing a cry of agony out of her. Out of _her_ , as in the _Black Rose Witch_ had uttered an emotion through her mouth. No matter how constructive her mask was, it just couldn't compensate that one, long, dreadful cry of a vomiting hurl.

She stared at the ground, completely enduring the aftermath involuntarily. Her eyes shook with incomprehensibility, her voice halted of sudden breathlessness.

The combination was out of this world, and it was not a pleasant feeling in the slightest.

"Rosy..." Konami found himself muttering under the crowd's obviously louder response. He never saw her on her knees before, not even when they dueled. Granted it was one-sided, but still, the sight slowly stirred mixed emotions inside of him.

He felt contented in a strange sickening way that Akiza finally felt the pain she inflicted upon the innocence. No matter how self-righteous it may seem, it just wasn't right to do such a thing in the first place. Then there was pity, obviously, that she had to see her wrong doings the hard way- even though it was Divine's.

To sum it up, it was troubling to the bone for Konami.

'Rosy may be one messed up Rose, but her petals are as delicate as any other, and should not be harmed the way she had been already.' Biased? Maybe. But Konami didn't care. Not for this moment at least. And just like that, Red Hat realized what he just thought of. 'That was weird...'

 _"Promise me this Akiza."_ Divine's voice rung faintly in her head.

"Did I break you already?" Jinx raised a brow innocently, "My bad, I thought since you had the audacity to inflict pain upon others that you could at least take a hit like that. Guess I was wrong."

 **-Life Points-**

 **Akiza- 1900(-2100)**

 **Jinx- 4000**

 **-Life Points-**

 _ **"Promise me that you won't show any pain ever again. Okay?"**_

"And you do?" Akiza questioned lowly, but Jinx miraculously heard it even with the noise the crowd was making, as the redhead slowly made her way back to her original stance.

"Just stay down, you bitch!"

"Die already!"

"Hmm? I didn't say that I'm less innocent than you." Jinx adjusted herself, looking at her reflection on one of her sharp spikes on her wristband. Her eyes darted to the faint revelation under her bangs. Her hair covered the past, and it needed to stay that way. "I do it, yes, cause that's just the way I am, and what I'm cursed with in the end."

Akiza almost smirked, ALMOST. "And yet, they want me dead more than they want you? If they even desire that though. But you know what? What I see when I stare at you, is my reflection staring back."

"Reflection?"

"We're not so different, you and I. What we hold in our hands is a dreaded ability to even kill if we wanted to, to harm, to slaughter, to _conquer_ even. Face it, Jinx, there's no room in society for neither of us. That's why I'll request your companionship once more. Let's just forget about this whole ordeal, and return to where we rightfully belong. The Arcadia Movement."

"The Movement..." Jinx closed her eyes, contemplating her next words carefully. It took a while, and Akiza actually thought that her opponent was reconsidering her rebellious nature against her only home, when the Silver Girl opened her eyes decisively, a stern look writing her orbs. "Akiza..." Jinx said her name for the first time since their encounter, "I appreciate the offer- again- but unfortunately for you, I have to decline."

Konami saw Rosy closed _her_ eyes this time, before sighing and opening it up. "So you continue to delay the inevitable? So be it then. I'll show you the wrong of your decision and open up your eyes to the hope for all Psychics!"

"Akiza, there's so many wrongs of how you're dealing this situation as well. You don't know the whole story."

"The whole story? What are you referencing?"

"That's none of your business, actually." She inserted a single card in her Duel Disk. "And even if you know, you wouldn't understand anyway. I set one card and end my turn."

"And if I do?"

Jinx took a moment to reply to that, but it didn't seem like she was debating either. "The way you've been rejecting all possible protests, I highly doubt it."

Akiza furrowed, becoming frustrated. "Fine, you leave me no choice. It's time I end this pitiful duel! Draw!"

 **Turn Three- Akiza**

"What? Is she serious? Can she really take out all of Jinx's Life Points in one turn?"

"She's bluffing."

"You sure dude? She is the Black Rose Witch after all."

"Hah, Black Rose _Prick_ if you ask me."

"More like Black Rose _Bitch_."

"Hah hah, good one!"

"Hah hah hah!"

"Hah hah hah!"

"Hah hah hah!"

Konami grimaced. These guys...

But a single jerk of Akiza's head toward them was all it took to shut their chattering mouths.

"I activate the spell card, Pot of Greed! Which allows me to draw two more cards."

"I know what it does." Jinx dismissed.

"I suppose. But I doubt you know this one, Seed of Deception! It's a Quick-Play that allows me to Special Summon one Level Two or lower Plant monster from my hand. So rise from the prickling thorns, my Wall of Ivy!"

A slap of a card, and a growling field was all that was needed for the spiraling form of Akiza's monster to take shape. It's poison edges gave way and it's malicious presence glared at the overpowering appearance of Jinx's Mistilteinn.

 **Wall of Ivy (L2- EARTH- Plant- A300- D1200)**

"That's great, truly spectacular." Jinx smiled sheepishly, her sarcasm getting the best of her, "But you _do_ know that that thing's not even close to taking down my Mistilt, right?"

"I know that." The infamous Psychic glared, "That's why I'm activating my face-down card, Super Solar Nutrient!"

"Big name for a single card." Jinx squinted. "Mind tellin me what that spell does though?"

"Gladly. Once activated, I can tribute a Level One or Two Plant Monster I control- which is my Wall of Ivy here- so that I can bring out from my hand or deck a Plant monster of a greater value in Level wise."

"You mean any monster your heart so desires?" Jinx tilted her head in pure astonishment. "I hope there's a card like that for Dragons out there. That would be real nifty!" She sounded almost giddy, ALMOST, as she cleared her throat once the crowd seemed confused by her nature she'd been displaying so far.

"That's not correct." Akiza stared boredly.

"That there ain't a card like that for Dragons?"

"No." Akiza sighed. "The condition is only valid if the monster I'm going to Special Summon is Three Levels stronger or less."

"Oh." The girl stretched in realization.

"So let's welcome my Queen of Autumn Leaves to the field!"

Erupting in a pillar of reformed leaves was a majestic elf spinning gracefully on her place near Akiza, her pale textured skin contrasting the glowering eyes of royalty, as the woman calmly gazed upon the beast before her.

 **Queen of Autumn Leaves (L5- EARTH- Plant- A1800- D1500)**

"Not quite there yet." Jinx said sympathetically.

"Be patient, you imbecile." Akiza glared, shushing the Psychic's mouth, if it were not shut in the first place. "My Queen here may not be powerful enough, but my soon-to-be monster will definitely be. I Normal Summon Nettles, in attack position!"

Swirling to life was the sickening squeaks of laughter belonging to a short trio of glares emitting from the colorful array of plant life jumping about energetically and were, in a way, 'unsafe'.

 **Nettles (L2- EARTH- Plant- A1200- D400)**

"Adorable." Jinx muttered with a shake of her head. Then, her eyes bulged in agnization.

"I believe you know what comes next, considering your visual expression. But just in case you haven't realized it yet, my Nettles over here are Tuner creatures."

The Silver haired teen raised her head up, glancing at her opponent and wavering a signature of understanding. "A Level Seven Synchro monster... So I'm finally going to witness the 'wrath' in person, huh?"

"Correct." Akiza faintly smiled, "Now, my Nettles, form two protective rings of synchronization with my Queen!"

Laughing deviously, the monsters complied and sprung a double storm of glowing rings, allowing the vanishing Queen to intersect them with five bright stars.

"In an instant, the concluding factor rumbles and stars forth as the bright hope of the infestated world, red petals masking each bloodied victim of degradation forms the powerful demise of the enemy virus! Cradle the world in your wings, and shoot forth victoriously. Black Rose Dragon!"

A Bright color- Red- shone and took the center stage of the two merged monsters, the light and mighty aura colliding with the once strongest creature on the other end. A glow of pure obedience glimmered in the eyes of the petaled creation, her incredibility unimaginable by the minds of the inferior around her.

They could not bring themselves to utter a single word, in fear by doing so, their lives would end right then and there. After all, this _was_ the _Black Rose Witch_ they were talking about.

One of such spectators was the speechless Konami, who, contrary to the horror the others were experiencing, kept his eyes fixated with awe. No matter how many times it had and could happen, Red Hat could not shake off the goosebumps that came with the pure acceptance of the dragon's dazzling spectrum.

The same spectrum, that he could still feel had been scarred visibly on his light complexion beneath his clothing.

"How indescribable you are..."

 **Black Rose Dragon (L7- FIRE- Dragon- A2400- D1800)**

Jinx was almost on the same level as Konami. Seeing the legendary Rose Dragon up and personal for the first time was something you could only feel and see to believe.

"Cool..."

"Effect activate!" Akiza interrupted her daze, "When Synchro Summoned, I can wipe the entire field clean of any and all played cards, that includes Black Rose Dragon herself!"

Jinx steeled herself. She knew the dangers that lurked in the confines of the dragon's abilities, especially after watching her perform at the Fortune Cup's Round of Sixteen earlier that day. The beautiful beast shone bright, it's being turning pure white, before it shattered into a should-be-but-was-not pixelated explosion along with a battle cry of pure bliss to the ears of Konami.

The explosion took the equipped Dragunity monster down with it, along with the once pre-occupied backrow of Jinx. When the strength of the predicament calmed itself with the wind outside, the Silver punk girl recollected herself, a drop of sweat following up.

"You could've easily taken my Mistilt down without sacrificing your own monster to do so. It couldn't be because I had a suspicious face-down, could it?"

"Probably." Akiza inserted one more spell to the mix. "But it could just be because I'm not done with my combo yet. Activate Premature Burial! By paying Eight Hundred LP, I get to special summon back my Black Rose Dragon from the graveyard!"

"Urgh..." Jinx stepped back in distaste, watching for the second time in one turn the erupting petals summoning the beautiful demise.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Akiza- 1100(-800)**

 **Jinx- 4000**

 **-Life Points-**

 **Black Rose Dragon (L7- FIRE- Dragon- A2400- D1800)**

"Now, for the final touch, I activate my fifth and final spell card, Wonder Clover!"

"Huh..." Jinx muttered, almost groaning her nervousness.

"By sending a Level Four Plant monster from my hand," Akiza explained, discarding her last card in her now empty hand, "A face-up monster of my choosing is allowed to attack twice during each battle phase this turn."

"Wait, attack two times!? That means..."

"It's over." Akiza glared, her glowing dragon doing the same. "I tried to end this peacefully, something I rarely do out of my own free will, even when my opponent is a fellow Psychic, but you declined my offer, and now, you are going to fully regret the decision you made."

"Oh no, Jinx!"

"This can't be!"

"Her field is wide open!"

"It can't be over, can it!?"

"Any last words as a rogue duelist before your inevitable reunion with your family?"

Jinx glowered a bit. "You really are persistent in getting me in that building, huh?"

Akiza shrugged mentally. "Not the worst choice of words, but it serves no purpose either way in the end. Now attack, and finish this duel, Black Rose Dragon, with your Crimson Blast!"

It happened so fast though. In a blink of an eye, the beam that burnt Konami once had gone like a jet toward the vulnerable Psychic.

A kaboom sounded off, and hundreds of hearts stopped in favor.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **End of Chapter**

 **To Be Continued...**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Is this really over for the rogue duelist Jinx? Has Akiza won once again? Find out in the next chapter of Hero's Call!**

 **Sorry, this was kind of a rushed one (the duel (that is, as far as this chapter goes) and the chapter as a whole). I just thought giving you guys something that was rushed was better than a bigger rushed product. Though I could've taken my time, letting you wait for something not even part of the Arc's plot (which is the Fortune Cup Arc) seemed unnecessary. In my opinion at least.**

 **Chapter Twenty One will come out as soon as I finish it, which, given the inconsistency of my update schedule, hopefully will be sooner than later.**

 **Anyway, enough rambling, as if you guys are interested in more excuses.**

 **See ya later, and don't forget to Shoot for the Stars!**

 **Cheers!**


	21. Physicality Problem

**Hello all, and welcome to another chapter of Hero's Call!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Why? Cause I'm poor. Why? Ask** _ **God**_ **that,** **not** _ **me**_ **!**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Arc 02**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Physicality Problem**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Yusei Fudo, a turbo duelist, laid peacefully on his back, watching the scenary above him. What was above him, you may ask? Why, it's the night sky of course.

Each star glimmered with it's own unique glow, a magnitude that was 'out of this world'. Get it...? *Sigh*...

His eyes fixated on the spots that enlightened the bland canvas, his mind hovering over a particular thought. A thought that involved the tournament he was taking part in, or more specifically, the King of New Domino.

Jack Atlas.

Yusei's mind flinched when he entered that territory, something that he rarely thought of, but something that he had been focused on for the longest of time. One of the king's statements ran through his nerves, practically haunting him to no end.

 _"That card doesn't deserve an owner that needs it to pull out a 'W'."_

It wasn't true though, Yusei had proven the inaccuracy of that sentence without a complete hassle. His tag duel with Konami. His first round in the Fortune Cup. Yes, it was truly settled. Since it wasn't not the card that makes the duelist, it's the duelist that makes the card.

Despite this positvity overshadowing that specific accusation, the crab-haired duelist wasn't convinced to the fullest though. What if those duels were just a small bump in a wider road? Was it honestly trials that eliminated the possibilities of Jack being right in the first place? He had beaten Officer Trudge before, and that was without Stardust Dragon as well. Granted there were two more duelists during his latest match with the big tanned man, but Konami had easily canceled the extra combatant out of the park.

Then there was that guy named... ur... Hunter? Yeah, Hunter was his name, disguised as Shira in the tournament. It was not that much of a challenge to begin with either.

So in hindsight, none of them really showcased a real spectation to force Jack's own words down his throat. It was still unclear if he could truly win without the hope of Satellite. But he was a hundred percent certain that beating Jack was the key point in honoring his dueling career once and for all. But the real question was, does he have the ability without Stardust?

It was all such a brain teaser for the calm individual, but Yusei held a level head regardless. It was only a side factor after all. He needed to stay focus, and focus he shall be until the time comes.

The finals.

"I hope you'll be ready, Jack... I'm not gonna hold back, not one bit."

 _ **-5Ds-**_

"It's over Jinx, I've won, and there's nothing you can do about it."

That was one of few declarations Akiza had uttered, watching the inevitable fall out in front of her. The others around the Black Rose actually believed her, whether they liked it or not, their eyes desperately wanting to recoil for safety.

But for some reason, the redhead found a face of calmness written blindly on Jinx. It confused her, and gave her the sense of insecurity she wasn't expecting to gain.

"Activate effect!" Those words bled itself in Akiza's ears, one eighty-ing her mood. "Once a direct attack is made, I can Special Summon my Battle Fader from my hand and end your Battle Phase."

"You- wait, what!?" The Rose of the Movement flinched in disbelief, a fiend object swinging it's arm for all to see, a glow of neglection repelling the power crimson blast of Black Rose Dragon, fading it into non-existence.

 **Battle Fader (L1- DARK- Field- A0- D0)**

Jinx smirked with lidded eyes. "Don't tell me you honestly expected me to fall that easily, Dark Witch?"

"But... I had you..." She glanced down to her Duel Disk, the marker indicating her second Main Phase. "How could this be...?"

"Akiza," Jinx sighed, "You may not know this, but I actually admire you a lot."

"What?" She stared back up, still in a daze.

"I watched your violent acts all across TV. You've made a name for yourself, and regardless the one-sided accuracy of your reputation, I'm inspired by your incredible power. Your skill. Your _Dragon_. It's undeniably unmatchable. _But_..." She tucked a strand of front hair behind her ear, "You lack something. Something very important. Something that you desperately need to check up on."

"What's that?" Akiza couldn't help but ask in curiosity.

"Discipline." Jinx smirked, adjusting her spikey wristband with her right hand, "And because of that, it led you to a path of deception and arrogancy."

"And you an exception?" Her opponent shot back with a hidden glare.

"Of course not," she waved the comment astray, "well, at least not as bad as you are. And with your duel during the Fortune Cup, you left your Dragon's ability wide open. Destroying everything in it's path regardless of the obstacle's strength is quite a power. Knowing such monsters exists, I took it upon myself to recollect and construct my deck and trunk as a whole." She placed a gentle hand on her deck, forming a contented smile, "I never expected to test my recent recipes on you so early however, but as it ended up, I'm glad I reinforced the adjustments. And due to those adjustments, I was ready to counter whatever plate you would normally dish out. Granted, my knowledge of your style of dueling is limited to a measly one, but one was all I needed."

Konami stared, and felt a tug on his mind when observing Rosy's opposition. A glimpse of emotion stirred up within. An emotion of respect.

Akiza growled lowly. "Are you done mumbling the insignificant gag that is your life?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Jinx smirked confidently, revving the newly awaited card, "Now with your hand empty, and your Dragon's backup down to naught, I think I'll show you how to really end a duel! Draw!"

 **Turn Four- Jinx**

The Black Rose grimaced, steeling herself for the worst. There was no way that imbecile could honestly take down her Ace and her in a single turn, right? Right?!

"Here comes the death of the Witch!"

"Finally, some revenge for the fallen!"

"Yeah! Have a taste of your own fuckin medicine, bitch!"

"Get ready, Dark Witch." Jinx took ahold of one of her cards, "It's time I deliver some bad luck."

Akiza eyed her confusingly, but not enough to compensate her nervousness as a whole. "What? Is that some kind of play on words referencing your name?"

"Maybe," she shrugged, "It's my to-go gift when I end duels on a sour note for my opponents. Now let's get to it." She snatched the card, inserting it swiftly inside her dueling device. "First off, I think I'll temporarily change the scenary a bit. Activate Field card, Dragon Ravine!"

Suddenly, the once noisy, circular room transformed into a, well, _noisy_ rumbling display of mini canyons slowly rising from the surface and crowding around the two in the small yet big enough cage.

If Akiza was not anxious enough after the confident response from Jinx, then this sudden assertiveness from the Silver Girl's field card definitely took the cake. "What does it do?"

"I'm glad you ask, though I guess I would have explained either way." She took a card, and tossed it into the grave slot, "Once per turn, I can discard one card to activate one of two effects. The one I'm choosing..." Jinx grabbed the ejected card calmly, revealing the artwork to Akiza, "...is to add one Level Four or lower Dragunity monster from my deck to my hand. That monster is none other than Dux of the Dragunities! But why not rather introduce the two of you in person? Go, Dux, attack mode!"

Twirling to life, in a sun bright light reflecting the stormy temporary wind, was a humanoid creature cloaked in a white garment, flapping steadily with a determined and strong stance and ended up in front of it's smirking master.

 **Dragunity Dux (L4- WIND- Winged-Beast- A1500- D1000)**

"And as it states, Dux gains two hundred ATK for each face-up Dragunity on the field."

Subtly glowing with strength, the beast gave off a groan of acceptance, sucking in the sudden and typical power inside it's mobilized body.

 **Dux's ATK: 1700(+200)**

"Unfortunately for you, that's not all, cause I'm gonna activate Dux's second effect! Once per turn, I can equip one Level Three or lower Dragon-type Dragunity from my grave to him."

Dux groaned in response, a similar atmosphere sphere-ing him in a spiritual glow, an armored ghost forming above the Winged-Beast, adding shoulder blades to Dux as proof of unification.

"And since Phalanx is considered as a Dragunity monster despite it being an Equip Card as well, Dux's ATK rises once more!"

 **Dux's ATK: 1900(+200)**

'Still not enough. But then again, she doesn't seem like she's done in the slightest.'. "Wait a second," The Rose Witch looked up and squinted in suspicion, "I do not remember destroying a creature such as Phalanx before."

"I concur," Jinx crossed her arms, "but have you already forgotten about the discarded card from my Ravine's effect?"

Realization her mistake, the redhead grimaced, having nothing to contrast with.

"Now, back to the action," The Silver Girl ousted the monster and slapped it in place, "Once per turn, while my Phalanx is this ghostly and such, I can reconvert it back to it's original form. So come back to life, my Dragon Soldier!"

Howling lowly, the once ghostly figure evaporated and condoned to a fully fledged, solidified form of itself, huffing out visible air through it's nostrils menacingly before standing up in a mighty stance, Dux's recent armor fading away.

 **Dragunity Phalanx (L2- WIND- Dragon- A500- D1100)**

"Now it's time to bring out the big guns." Smirking smugly, Jinx witnessed realization striking the face of Akiza in an instant, like a flash of lightning. "Yep, it's time for a Synchro Summon."

The two beasts nodded in unison, shooting upward in their respective synchronizating formation.

"Two souls, one heart. Let the wind guide the innocent and undertake the wicked into a labyrinth of despair. Ignite the density and give way for the stagnant union of the paramount aggregation. Take form and strike first, Gae Bulg!"

The rings and stars ignited, signifying one whole. That one whole erupted, enlightening the texture of the Field Card, and practically blinding the eyes of defiance. Wings graced swiftly, a tail swung powerfully, the equipment it contained shone alongside it's rough but smooth scales, and honorably allowing the ground species to embrace the warmth and significance it gave off.

The dragon roared with magnitude.

 **Dragunity Knight- Gae Bulg (L6- WIND- Dragon- A2000- D1100)**

"That's one sick dragon." Konami subconsciously muttered, eyeing the beast with growing admiration.

Akiza on the other hand was not impressed one bit. Mainly due to her position in this whole dilemma. But then noticed something. She smiled highly. "Too bad that you miscalculated. Your monster's ATK is off by four hundred points, and fifteen hundred to end it all. I guess that whole shtick about you finishing this duel was a fluke after all."

"Don't be so sure, Akiza." Jinx smiled with lidded orbs, "As you should know, most Synchro creatures have at least one effect to back up their lack or even incredible strength. And my Gae Bulg here is no exception."

The witch grimaced.

"Now, attack her Rose Dragon with your Unstoppable Force!"

"But it's not strong enough." Akiza warned, less confidantly than she wanted it to be.

"On the contrary," Jinx removed an ejected card from play, "It's all the need. Effect Activate! When attacking or being attacked, my Dragon Knight can absorb one of my graveyard's Winged Beast's energy and form it as it's own by removing the designated card from play. I think my Mistilteinn will do the trick."

"Hang on," Akiza progressed the information carefully, "If I remember correctly, your Mistilteinn has Twenty One Hundred ATK points. Which means..."

"My Bulg here gains enough points to end this whole match."

Gae's absorbed beam grew in size, a mixed yellow endlessly evaporating itself from the pure white energy in the Dragon's mouth.

 **Gae Bulg's ATK: 4100(+2100)**

"Fourty One Hundred..." Akiza sunk.

"You were too in a rush and was reckless enough to overlook drastic possibilities, Akiza. I guess in the end your strongest zone was your biggest weakness. It's time for you to pay the toll. Now you'll know, when taking on the Esteemed Jinx, you'll only end up ruining your day. Sayonara, Dark Witch!"

"No..." Akiza whispered as she fell to her knees, the beast before the helpless Rose Dragon releasing and soaring the beam of demise toward her. "I've... failed?"

 _ **-5Ds-**_

Konami could barely feel the faint aura coming from the fallen Black Rose Witch through the blinding smoke. It felt... neutral, somehow. That's certainly something odd considering her presence had always been so negative, when he was around her at least (and positive when that bastard Divine was), this atmosphere was definitely different.

The question was, why was it so, average, so, median, so...' He questioned mentally, watching the dust settle and revealing the triumphant Jinx releasing her monster from the Disk.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Jinx- 4000**

 **Akiza- 0(-1100(EX600))**

 **-Life Points-**

 **-Duel-**

 **Jinx(W) V Akiza(L)**

 **-Duel-**

'So... lifeless? Wait, lifeless!?' His mind halted, his eyes bulged, and his body quivered at the revealed scene of an unconscious Akiza on the ground, her being steaming out smoke, like she was fried in some way.

The DM...!

"Open up the gate!" Konami rustled through the crowded perimeter, unpleased looks aiming their way toward him for his rude behavior.

"Hang on kid." The voice of the calm guard uttered, slowly pestering his ring of keys for the correct piece.

" _Now_!" Red Hat growled angrily, earning a glare from the man.

"I said _hang on_ you brat!" Finally unlocking it, he took his time sliding off the other secured bars, if only to rattle the young smartass for his amusement.

Konami did not take this lightly though, as he roughly pushed the man off his feet, swiftly sliding the rest out of the way, and swinging the exit open.

"Hey, you bastard!"

The red teen slid to a halt, crouching down with eyes hovering themselves on Akiza as he flipped the damaged female on her back and checked her pulse that the neck device recently released.

...

...

...

...

...He released a heavy breath he did not know he held. She was still with them. Thank Horakhty for that.

"Isn't that that Red Hat dude from the Fortune Cup?"

"What the hell is he doing?!"

"Is he checking her pulse? Why?"

"Maybe to confirm if she's alive?"

"What the? Why?!"

"Maybe he's one of 'em Psychic bastards from the Arcadia Movement!"

"Yeah! He could be right!"

"Kill that idiot as well Jinx!"

Jinx however, stood still. Her eyes fixated on the scene that everyone's attention was on as Konami steadily picked up Rosy in his arms.

"Boo! You suck!"

"Boo! You stink!"

"Boo! Get outta here!"

Konami stopped in his path to the gate when the same man he pushed stood in his way, grimacing sickly as he cracked his tight knuckles.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?!"

Red Hat felt a bead of sweat slip down his forehead as the dangerously approaching crowd gloomed over him.

"You're toast, you little brat!"

"Stop it! All of you!" Everyone looked to their respective sides to gaze upon the trailing Jinx.

"Jinx!? But they're our _enemy_!"

"Yeah! This is our moment to finally _end_ the witch once and for all!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Keep quiet!" Jinx furrowed with lidded eyes, her expression zipping their mouths, if her stern tone had not. "You said 'they', so are you targeting all Psychics? You do realize I'm one of them as well, right?"

"Well yeah, but you cool in our books, Jinx."

"Yeah, you know you're the only exception around here."

"Of course I do." She sighed. "But we've inflicted enough pain upon her for today as it is."

" _Not enough_ , it seems."

"She's _still_ alive!"

"Yes, but I wasn't aiming to kill her."

"But, but, but-"

"Since she's my opponent, I get to decide her fate."

"But-"

"I said _I_ decide, you hear me!?" She held out her Duel Disk for more emphasis, silencing the group, and the whole room in general. "Now then," Jinx turned to the cornered duo to her left, "need a ride?"

"Ride?" Konami questioned.

"Yeah." She pulled out a card and placed in position. Soon, a whirlwind erupted and out from the sprinkling ashes flapped the same beast that ended the duel.

Gae Bulg.

Before Konami could reply, Jinx, jumped on the crouching creature, reaching out with a gloved palm and a soft smile.

He stared, before reluctantly nodding in acceptance. Words were unnecessary in this situation after all.

 _ **-5Ds-**_

"So, where to, Mr. Red Hat?" Jinx asked once the three took flight and was in sky view. The Silver Girl had carefully sandwich'd Akiza in front of her to secure the redhead's safety.

Konami held tightly onto the armor of the Dragon, his grip was and would easily be trampled by the sheer smoothness and lack of dents it contained to allow his grasp to withstand for a longer period. Jinx effortlessly picked the problem up, since, you know, it's _her_ Dragon after all, and it's qualities were technically implanted in her mind.

"Oh, ur..." He cerebrated on the destination. Konami's apartment was closer than the Movement, and he had a first aid kit for obvious reasons (being taken down by Akiza before really made him take precaution on physical harm in New Domino more seriously, if not, his friend would have in the end). But then there was Tasha's say as well, and knowing her opinion on everything that involved the Movement, she might not be too fond of the idea.

He could drop her off by the Psychic's 'Sanctuary', given they had plenty of doctors and scientists to help their companion on her feet as quick as possible. Then again, he wasn't all that fond about that specific place, and handing them over an unconscious comrade of theirs could mean an instant death upon himself through sheer vengence and hate, given their ability to rip him apart was really high.

And yes, he was planning to take care of Akiza's wounds personally. It was just how he was, and that Rosy deserved at least his help after such an ending, whether she liked it or not. Besides, he felt guilty letting her take on Jinx alone in the first place, despite Rosy insisting no assistance from his part, and them not expecting such an outcome to happen in the first place.

So, it all came down to not his benefit, but _hers_ , which should've been so before anything else...

"My apartment in Domino Square. I'll indicate you when we get there."

"Okay." She took her eyes off from his once silent self, cutting her curiosity on his contemplation down to size. "You know, you could just hold onto my waist."

"Wha-?" Konami blinked with a faint rising blush, taken aback, "W-What for?"

"Your grip." She stared back with wondered eyes, her orbs glimmering with innocence, or at least it seemed. "You're obviously struggling to hold on. C'mon, don't be shy, I won't bite." She stuck out her butt for emphasis, causing a surge of discomfort to run down Konami's sides as he involuntarily stared at the tight navy blue jeans of the young woman in front of him.

He gulped, blinked his daze away and stared to the left, doing his best to not drift off to pervertville. "Ur, n-no thanks."

"Please?" She stuck out her bottom lip, subtly shaking her hips in anxiety. "I would feel really guilty if you fell."

Red Hat's heart ached when he heard her sweet, innocent tone. What was this girl playing at? He would rather jump off for cover than to lay hands on a luring person like her. Then again, he didn't wanted to die, and Akiza needed him- technically speaking- so he had his hands full at the moment.

"Fine, if you insist." He sighed, barely placing his fingertips on her bare skin, right below her short purple jacket and dark belly-showing shirt. This wouldn't be a problem, and Konami could have easily seen it being a natural case if it weren't for her desperation for his touch.

How weird it was...

"That's not good enough." Jinx lidded her eyes boredly, "If we deal with sudden turbulence, then you would fall off immediately. C'mon, harder, _Mis-ter Red. Hat_." She emphasized his name seductively, shaking her curvaceous hips with each syllable.

Konami growled angrily. She was suddenly really demanding, and was playing with him like an instrument?! "Fine!" He pushed his palms deeper, curling his fingers for emphasis from his emotion and almost diggin his nails into her soft, surprisingly warm, smooth skin.

"Urgh!" She moaned musically, surprising Konami and prompting him to let go and move his hands down to their origin point; on the armored scales of Gae Bulg.

"S-Sorry, I d-didn't mean to-"

"Gee," she pouted playfully, looking at him with narrowed eyes, bottom lip once again collecting air. "You sure play rough, huh Mr. Red Hat? I was told to go on a few dates before going wild like that though. But my dad says I should wait until I'm old enough, regardless."

Konami just stared, speechless due to the unexpected reply.

"I'm pulling your leg, Mr. Red Hat." Jinx laughed freely, letting out a gag of giggles. "You should see your face right now."

"I..." He trailed off, originally planning to rebuttal his mood.

"But still, I suggest you hold on to something more reliable. You may never know if you we actually ran into something undesirable."

Konami looked down. "I'll... keep that in mind..."

Then, things went silent, the wind washing against their ears gently, along with everything else in front. "So..." He started, clearing his throat, "Why _did_ you decide to help us?"

She glanced over her shoulder, staring in his eyes before turning back toward the front. "I would typically brush that question off with a cliché 'No special reason' or 'Cause I felt like it', but knowing how I technically pushed the Dark Witch through hellish fire, I guess an honest explanation is in order."

She paused for a moment before continuing. "Besides the obvious fact that I feel incline to help out one of my own kind, and that I feel guilty doing this to her, I actually look up to Akiza, not for what she does, but for what she's capable of. She's strong, independant, people respect her, regardless for what, and dresses fuckin' badass! Mind the language." She chuckled sheepishly, earning a smile from Konami. "She has the whole world practically under her fingertips and has the entire population bubbling about her. Her attacks. Her strength. Her anti-Domino attitude. It's just a shame she's using it for the wrong things though." She sighed.

Red Hat felt the last statement to be really weird coming from a rogue and a criminal in the first place. Then again, that's only what he heard about her so far, and hadn't really witnessed it personally. A thought suddenly appeared in his head. Was it actually true though?

"Anyway," Jinx resumed, "I guess knowing I studied Akiza beforehand and preparing for her with the same not able to really be said for herself as well, felt cheat-ie in a way, you know? So if she died, I would feel dissatisfied knowing I didn't beat her at her complete full deployment. Also, I guess it was because of another personal reason..." She went quiet afterward, Konami feeling the thickness of the atmosphere sinking in.

"You don't sound very rogue-like."

"What?" She turned.

"Rogue in it's general meaning defines the unreliability of a person. Your explanation sounds anything but deceiveful."

"Oh, is it?" She smiled. "Maybe I'm half rogue, or maybe I'm just _that_ convincing."

"Maybe, but I doubt it. For someone who ruins others' days, as you mentioned, you certainly go out of your way to right your wrong."

"You trying to point out my flaws, Mr. Red Hat?"

"No. All I'm saying is that your supposed reputation does not suit you." He shook his head, "In short, what I mean is you're a good person, Jinx. You're better off being one in the end. And please, call me Konami. I'm not _that_ old, you know."

Jinx stared, and stared, not blinking. It felt a bit uncomfortable for the male teen, she seemed to be frozen in time. Then, she looked away, not saying a word. Konami felt like he had said something wrong, so he careful asked her.

"Did I... say something wrong?"

She shook her head quietly, still staring forward, back facing him. He decided to keep quiet to not disturb her silence.

 _ **-5Ds-**_

"Careful." Konami stated, catching the slowly sliding, unconscious body of Akiza on the stationary wing of one other Dragunity creature. It was a hassle, but they finally got her through the window of his apartment.

"I still think the front door of the apartment would have been better." Jinx said flatly, sitting casually on the flapping dragon.

"And _I_ told you already that bystanders would not take me carrying her to my apartment very lightly. It's a wonder how she got in here so civilized in the first place. Then again, she could've just walked in without anyone stopping her."

"Fair enough." She adjusted herself in her Gae Bulg, releasing the second beast in the process. "Well, see ya."

"Yeah." Konami nodded. "And thanks again. I owe you one big time, since I don't think I could have taken on that many guys all at once."

"Heh, I'll hold you to that." She smiled, facing forward, but Gae Bulg stayed. Only after a few seconds of silence, she gently waved before taking off.

"Wonder what that was all about?"

"Konami?" He heard near the doorway of the room, turning him around with Red Rose in hand, or _hands_ to be exact.

Tasha walked in, rubbing her eye drowsily before stopping. She eyed the person resting peacefully in his hands. "What the... hell?"

"Urm, Tasha, don't trip, okay?" He approached steadily, "I can explain."

"Why is _she_ here? And why is she unconscious?" The girl glowered, the latter being less intrigued and more indifferent.

"It's a long story." He said tiredly, "Just, let's first get her to the bed, okay?"

Tasha stared, before making way against her judgment. "This better be good."

 _ **-5Ds-**_

"So that's really the gist of it." Konami finished, delicately dampening chlorinated cotton on the redness of Akiza. And I'm not talking about her hair or clothes either. They had removed the upper garments of the Arcadia supporter and rolled up her sleeves to work more efficiently.

"That still doesn't explain why she's here, Konami." She furrowed, sitting on the bed next to the evil bitch with crossed legs.

In short, Tasha did not like none of that, and none of what was happening as well. Konami was helping the enemy for some effing reason!

"Because I'm helping her recover, Tash." He said, fixated on treating the wounds of the injured.

" _Why_ though?"

"Cause she needs it."

"You're dodging the question, Yamu." She crossed her arms.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are! I thought she was the enemy?!"

"No, Divine is."

"That's just another way of saying she's too!"

"No she's not."

"She's doing his selfish deeds willingly. That makes her equally as guilty!"

"She's just confused, and was told and taught wrongly."

"That's barely any compensation! And have you already forgotten what's she had done to you?!"

"Again, she's being manipulated to hurt the wrong side."

"How do you even know that!?" Tasha stood up on the bed, furious.

Konami looked up to the sudden movement of his friend. "I just know, Tash."

"Don't 'Tash' me, Konami!" She balled her fist, "She almost killed you! She left you to rot in some woods. Have it not been for Simon, you would've died! She treats you like garbage! Picks you up by the claws of a beast! She's nothing but trouble, hurting others as well! She's just as bad as Divine, if not, even worst! And... and... AND...!" She hung her head lower, shadowing her eyes, trembling with emotion, as well as her cracking voice. Tears started flowing down her clutched orbs. Tears of confusion, and negativity. Tasha tilted her head upward to stare in the covered eyes of Konami. "AND YOU'RE JUST GOING TO FUCKING OVERLOOK EVERY DAMN THING THIS BITCH HAS DONE!?"

Red Hat stared at her, keeping his eyes fixated. Then, he reached out, but Tasha jumped off the bed, distancing herself even more. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE CONSOLE ME, KONAMI YAMU!"

"Tasha..."

"JUST STOP! JUST, JUST...!" She covered her face with her fists, tightening it as much as she could. She wanted to punch something so badly. She wanted to rip apart her infuriated being. She wanted- she _needed_ , and she needed it that badly. Konami stood up, and made his way to his friend.

She shook as if she was desperately trying to disband her emotions. It did not happen. Her heart ached, her mind in disarray, her bones rattling in despair.

Then, she felt a tight, yet gentle, foreign, yet familiar embrace of two arms wrapping itself around her back, pressing her being closer to a nearby body.

Her arms fell to her sides, her fists still quivering. She found herself sobbing, tearing up in the chest of her friend. Her face dampened the clothing with every passing second, her legs giving way lazily as they both went down to their knees.

The moment felt similar to when she first met Konami in his humble abode, first opening up, carelessly no less, and first started sobbing her troubles away in the arms of care. But it felt so different at the same time.

Yet despite it all, despite it being so unbelievably painful, and good at the same time, the moment never lost it's purpose, it's meaning, it's reality. It felt like a dream, but it could not be any further from the truth.

They stayed like that for a while. Konami embracing, Tasha crying. Red Hat enduring, and Tash extracting.

"I'm sorry." Konami muttered lowly in her ear, soothing her sadness. "I never meant to exclude you from such a matter. She was so vulnerable in front of those bastards that it... that it reminded me of how inappropriate you were treated." He tightened his grip, "I'm _really_ sorry."

Tasha's crying was almost nowhere to be heard. "I... I just don't w-want to see you get hurt again, Konami. I don't want to lose you. Hearing how c-close you were to death, it made me so mad, at myself."

"Yourself?"

"Yeah... I realized how pathetic I was, how important you were to me, to my entire life, and yet, I was unable to protect such an important person close to my heart. I felt guilty, Konami. I wanted to _kill_ myself for it. For allowing such dread to befall upon you. You helped me out of the gutter. You saved my life, and yet, I couldn't _even_ save yours from being harmed. But I thought about you, and how hurt you might be once I finally took my life away. So I decided instead of mourning my disgusting waste of space, I would become stronger. Stronger for you _and_ myself. I thought I had. I thought I finally became something worthy of you, but then knowing how close you were to being beaten up by those scoundrels made all that effort meaningless. I've failed myself. I've failed myself, _Konami_! I've failed... you... I'm such a failure. I'm so _fucking_ pitiful. so _fucking_ pathetic, so _FUCKING_ worthless, so, so, SO-!"

"That's enough!"

Tasha shot her eyes open, startled. Her head was lifted from the chin. Her eyes met his. His chocolate orbs. His stern and powerful magic crystals.

"What have I told you about speaking about yourself like that?" He almost glared daggers in her direction. Tasha felt ashamed. "Please, just stop, Tasha. You're none of those awful things, you here me? NONE OF IT!" He almost shouted, Tasha completed flinched, his voice cracking with emotion.

Konami sighed as he closed his eyes. He was tempted to massage his temples, but he chose not to. He opened his eyelids once more.

"Tasha, you shouldn't blame yourself so unnecessarily like that. It's not your fault that I decided to leave. I chose to go with her, and I knew the danger that may follow. You have nothing to blame yourself with. Had I not told you how significant and strong you already are? I meant every single word. You are so much more than a waste of space, Tash. You're _you_. And you're absolutely incredible. And I really mean it."

He smiled warmly toward her fixated form.

"Who took on her demons of the past earlier today and kicked Kazura's ass? You did. Who bravely prevented that Psy-Fi group from escaping in the first place? You did. Who took it upon herself to look for me when I went missing?" He paused, waiting for a reply.

"...I did..."

"Exactly." He prodded her nose playfully, causing her to blink and narrow her eyes near the corners cutely, "I- _WE_ would be nowhere but lost without you, Tasha. You've already grown into something wonderful. Someone I can look up to when I need a hand. I'm proud to call you as a friend. A _close_ friend. So please Tasha, just remember that even the smallest of details you affect has significance to it." He momentarily released her shoulders and gave her puffy eyes a gentle wax with his thumbs. "And what have I told you about smiling in tough situations, silly? Have you already forgotten about your promise?"

Tasha cracked a giggle, her smile replacing her frown in an instant. "Sorry." She shyly looked up at him adoringly.

"It's fine." He sighed in content. "Just please Tash, even if you make mistakes in the future, don't dwell on it too much. You'll always have a chance to correct your wrong, okay?"

"Y-Yeah..." She smiled dreamily, a cloud of sunshine hovering above her mind, her stitched heart beating faster once more, and her stomach fluttering in rhythm with her veins. She always ended up feeling so cozy when Konami was around. The mere thought of her friend gave her a comfortable and uplifting feeling of soothing energy that coursed through her entire being.

He made her troubles go away just by being there for her, her problems astray. She didn't know why though. She thought it was a friend thing, but once she gained more, Tasha soon realized it applied only to Konami.

'Kon-kun...'

"Tasha?" He raised a brow, deciding to wave a hand in front of distant face when he suddenly heard a third voice.

"What the? Where am I?"

Both two gazed at the bed, Akiza moving but regretting it instantly as she fell down on the mattress.

"Easy there, sleepy head." Konami stood up to reveal himself, making his way to her side. "I wouldn't suggest any movement for a while."

"Red Hat? Where am I? What happened to my clothing?" Her voice began to pitch up with anger, indicating her disapproval.

"Stay still, witch." Tasha stood up after wiping her cheeks from the dried stains. "Kon-kun is taking the time out of his life to treat your wounds."

"My wounds? When did I- Jinx!" She tried sitting up before falling down once again, groaning in pain.

"I told you to take it easy, Rosy." Red Hat repeated concerningly, taking ahold of the cotton and resuming Doctor mode.

"Hey!" She moved away on instinct, but cried out once more before moving to the original position a third time. "Are your ears infested or something?! I told you to _not_ touch me?! How difficult is that to comprehend?!"

Tasha's eye twitched. This ungrateful little...!

"I know you hate contact with me, but it's the only way to heal the pain." He said calmly, going back to work with a now less resisting Akiza.

"Damn it! Where's my Duel Disk!? I demand my Duel Disk, _now_!?"

"Why? So you can teach me a lesson again?"

"Of course!"

"And why would I want to be taught a lesson?" He questioned almost nonchalantly, applying chlorine to another area.

"Cause you deserve every last of them! Now let go of me before I'm going to kill you myself!"

"Could you just SHUT UP already!?" Tasha shouted, catching both's attention. "Can't you see your lack of gratitude sickens others to no end? Just let Konami help you get back on your damn feet already! Once you are, you can get the fuck out as much as you want! Until then, zip your stinkin PIE hole, got it?!"

Akiza did not reply, she just stared, falling into a pit of teeth grinding and even more defiance. But for some reason, this pink-haired imbecile had a point, and thus marked the silence of the Red Rose. She looked back to the surprised Konami and glared.

"Well? Don't just stand there, you imbecile, finish off so I can blow you, and this foolish Dominian to ashes!"

Konami looked from Akiza to Tasha, earning a nod. From Tasha to Akiza, earning a glare. He nodded dumbfoundedly, deciding to ride the sudden wave. Still, he hadn't expected Tash to be so demanding and Rosy being so stoic against her will. How pleasantly unexpected indeed.

He could only hope it would continue like this. That's all he could do...

Hope...

If it did not end up like this though, then they had a _long_ night ahead of them.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **End Of Chapter**


	22. Day Two

**Hello all, and welcome to another chapter of Hero's Call!**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Arc 02**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Day Two**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 _"Konami..."_ A soothing, echo-ie voice rung through the ears of said teen, the red male's vision slowly fluttered open, adjusting to the bright but soft ray of the sun.

He sat up, birds chirping in harmony, two beings floated in front of him, both familiar.

"Hey guys," Konami picked himself up, accepting the traditional rendering of his being involuntarily transferring to different Worlds. Cause ya know, weird is the normal around here. Either you accept it, or stay in denial, and Red Hat had learnt to discount the latter as just a means to no end.

 _"Greetings, Konami."_ Anna mentally spoke with a warm tone.

 _"H-Hey, Master."_ Bianca sounded fidgety, her character obviously out of place.

"Bianca?" Konami tilted his head, "You okay? You don't sound at all excited to see me. That is to say, you don't seem happy to see me at all."

 _"W-Wah!?"_ She levitated backward, almost flabbergasted. _"T-Th-That's not true!"_

"Hey, just speaking my mind here." He shrugged, pocketing his hands. "Anyway, I reckon this is the part where you guys come clean with what you know about me and my past?"

 _"Yes it is."_ Anna nodded, _"But it is not mandatory. If you feel even the slightest of discomfort, we could stop at any time. It is your choice whether you want to have it be revealed to you or not."_

"Of course I do. Even if I'm not ready to hear whatever may be, I still can't just back out at this point. It's all or nothing in the end."

 _"I see."_ The dragon spiritually smiled at this. _"Alright, first of all,_ _where would you like to begin?"_

Konami's face became one of sternness. "From the very beginning."

 _"As you wish."_ She nodded. _"As you may have picked up, this has not been your first time in the Spirit World, well, disregarding the current visit that is."_

"The Spirit World..." Konami muttered, "Bianca mentioned that term before. So this is it, huh?"

 _"Thank you. We Duel Spirits try our best to hold the peace you see right now intact. Anywho, as I said, you have been here numerous of times before. After realizing your gift in visibly noticing the Duel Spirits in your world, you have somehow along your journey learned to tap into the World in front of you. You had made quite the amount of friends, here_ and _on Earth. But after an incident during your time on Duel Academy Island, you had encountered a terrible fate."_

"A fate of misfortune? Sounds believable. What was it?"

 _"It was that meanie Modoru I mentioned about."_ The female Spellcaster chimed in with a narrowed look.

 _"Yes. Mr. Yadakazi had used you as an undisputed lab rat for his own liking. For what reason, we do not know. Bianca's memory of that time became fuzzy. After that, your heart had been enclosed from your own gift, hence shutting off any interactions with Duel Spirits and this World as a whole."_

"That's... really misfortunate, I guess... But then, if that's true, then why am I able to communicate right now?"

 _"We do not fully understand either, but we have a hunch it has something to do with young Yusei's friend of green."_

"Friend of green? Who in the- wait! You don't mean that girl Yusei and I saved the other day, do you?"

 _"That is correct."_ The dragon physically nodded.

 _"It also ties in with how you suddenly became aware of me as well during that elevator incident."_ The young spirit, or for the time being, solid spellcaster said next to the one in red.

Konami began to rub his chin thoughtfully. "You may have a point there. After I was literally shocked when I touched her, I had this weird sensation rushing through my body. My vision became green as well. Was it really her, or was it just a coincidence? Wait a second!" He slammed a fist in his palm, catching the two's attention more than he already had. "I distinctively remember Yusei and Trudge's argument during our tag duel that day. They mentioned that girl being some sort of alien."

 _"An alien?"_ Anna questioned, _"You mean, an extraterrestrial?"_

"I'm not sure. But I have heard that she had caused some supernatural occurrence for traffic a while back."

 _"Not to mention Yusei said that she was out of batteries."_ Bianca noted with a finger.

"Yeah, that too. And after I was shocked so badly, she came back to life. Now that I think about it, it seems like she's more automatic than extrinsic."

 _"That might be true. But I hope that concludes your confusion of what you would like to know, young Konami. Anyway, I believe I dwelled enough; it is time for you to return home."_

"So quick, huh?" Konami crossed his arms.

 _"As much as I enjoy your stay, my child, there seems to be a disturbance in your abode."_

"My apartment? What is it?"

 _"That mean girl's complaining again."_ Bianca huffed, fully annoyed.

"Complaining, huh?" He started stretching his tight bones instinctively, "Alright, I guess duty calls then."

 _"I don't think that's a duty that involves you in the first place, Kon-kun."_ Bianca argued upsettingly. _"I mean, it's not fair that you have to put up with such arrogance."_

 _"If I were to be honest, then I cannot agree more with Bianca, dear Konami."_ Anna asserted.

"Guys, I appreciate your concern and opinions on the matter," Konami raised a hand in understanding, "but I brought this upon myself. And whether it was necessary or not, _I_ have to deal with her, and that makes her my problem."

The two Duel Spirits kept quiet, absorbing Red Hat's explanation open mindedly. _"You are correct."_ Anna nodded, _"But you need not do this on your own."_

 _"Yeah, you have us on your side after all! And there's that pink haired girl to top it off."_ Bianca chirped brightly, her mood to it's usual swing.

Konami smiled, nodding in acceptance. "Right. Thanks, guys."

 _ **-5Ds-**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the second breathtaking performance of the Fortune Cup! As the latter of such an exciting event, I suggest you to not leave the scenery or that screen of yours unless you'd want to miss a blink of extravagant play of moves! As you may or may not noticed, one of our Quarter Finalists has been removed from the current roster, due to unfortunate circumstances. But do not frail, as we still have a long line of splendid duels in store for your dueling pleasure! And to make matters even better than they already are, the Minister of New Domino has prepared a regulation of uniting the Quarter and Semi Finals into one big package! That means you'll be having double the glorious entertainment for the whole day! Now, without further ado, let us begin shall we?!"

And so it began: The Second Day of the Fortune Cup. Leo and the others claimed their previous seats once more, their excitement downcast for a particular reason. Downcast due to them being affected by a single factor.

Terrance.

He did not return home last night, which confirmed his missing whereabouts. This drastically decreased the usual chirpy Daisy, her emotions as sad as a rain cloud. Fortunately, Kami was not present today, so meant they didn't need to put up with her antics as well.

"Don't frail, Daisy," Misty smiled as reassuring as she could, "I'm sure we'll find him eventually."

"Yeah!" Leo smiled as well, "Remember, Tanner and Yanagi volunteered to continue the search, and I'm positive they'll find your brother no sweat!"

Daisy frowned, her eyes being over shadowed by her tilted head. "I hope you right."

"Of course I am!" Leo smirked. "In the meantime, let's lighten our mood up with a couple ah duels, 'k?"

"I concur." Dexter nodded, adjusting his glasses, "Besides, I'm certain your brother wouldn't want you to worry so much on a matter like this. So let's distract ourselves with the entertainment, okay?"

Daisy stared, her eyes holding onto a glimpse of life, which slowly expanded. The black haired child nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, you're right."

"So we're the last who remains, hmm?" Greiger entered the less than crowded lobby, Yusei and the others turning to address the man.

"Yeah, we're gaining ground steadily and surely." Yusei nodded in return.

"Hey there, big guy." Hikari crossed her arms, smirking, "You ready for your duel today?"

"I can't say I'm not." Greiger glanced around the room observingly, "Though I wonder, can the same thing be said for my opponent?"

"Your opponent?" Hikari looked around, finding noone else around except for the Silent Hill cornering itself in the room, i.e. Zee. "Your opponent's that Tyru guy, right?"

"I didn't see him today." Simon stated, "Then again, I haven't seen him after his duel against Luna either."

"Yeah, that _is_ weird." Hikari replied sarcastically, "Maybe because he was occupied on kidnapping Luna? Even thought of that?"

"Oh yeah," he chucked sheepishly, "I almost forgot."

"You _did_ forget."

"Besides, I don't think we're obligated to stick around if we're not scheduled for a duel that day, Simon." Yusei explained, looking back toward Greiger's direction. "He might be running late."

"Or maybe he realizes he can't show his face after that incident." Simon assumed.

"Especially since Reddo kicked his ass." Hikari chuckled contently.

"Well, he better hurry if he actually decides to show up at all," Greiger turned with crossed arms, staring out of the window to the stadium, "cause our duel's first to go. And five minutes is the maximum mercy rule a late comer can receive."

 _ **-5Ds-**_

Konami sighed. How does he get himself into these kinds of messes? Regardless of whether or not he decided it for the worst, Red Hat couldn't just leave Akiza to the Movement again, if a chance to get her away from said place was reaching out in an obvious fashion in the first place. She was better off in an area like this than that hypocritical sanctuary any day! Well, that was his initial thought at the time, now... not so much...

If only she wasn't so rebellious, like now.

"Rosy, stop it already..." Konami sighed, lifting the torso of the redhead from falling off onto his bed once more.

"You going to gain fatigue eventually, Red Hat." Akiza glowered, shifting uncomfortably to the other end again. If only her legs weren't in so much pain, oh how she would teach this imbecile a thing or two! "And stop touching me, you imbecile!"

"That maybe so," he strolled to the other end, lifting her sagging body on the bed for the millionth time, "but even if that happens, I still won't stop, even if you tell me otherwise. Especially if you're gonna complain about my touch every second of the day."

"Just give it up already!" Akiza shifted to her left, leaning for the floor, all the while being careful to not strain her aching knees again. At least she could endure this much, without cowering to her resting spot in desperate need for comfort.

"Nope." he replied flatly, repositioning her person on the mattress. Thank goodness Tasha was not here to witness this, who insisted she bought the groceries this time, for obvious reasons (she just couldn't stand the presence of the Black Rose Witch being in the same room as her), otherwise she would really give Akiza a peace of her mind, like all the other times... during that night. Konami guessed the Black Rose Witch was not all that fearful of what his friend could be capable of. It seemed having a tragic past where others despised you every minute of your life had it's benefits in the end. Well, depending on how you view the matter anyway.

"Urgh!" Akiza growled, finally giving in, much to Konami's hidden relief. "Why can you not just leave me alone!? What's your deal? Every time you're on my case! Why can you not just leave Divine, me and the Movement all alone and just die!"

Those words were as venomous as any other insult she had forged on him, and each time he just shrugged it off as just a simple degradation that he left on a side porch of an abandon building. But for some odd reason, a slight sting bit his brain, and made him cringe a bit visually. His beating organs sucking in a small dosage of it's aftermath.

Die...

...Die...

...Die...

...What was _that_ all about?

He regained composure. "Rosy-"

"Stop calling me that already, for Horakhty's sake!"

"..." Konami's eyes narrowed downward, absorbing the bland taste of his sheets.

"...Well?" She crossed her arms, awaiting for his departure.

"You say die as if it's such an easy word to spew." Konami spoke lowly, almost out of ear's range, but the redhead managed. "As if it has no deeper meaning other than it's surface definition." He looked up at her, hat hiding eyes, frown showing emotion. "Do you know what it's like to die?"

Akiza stared blankly at the question. "What kind of an idiotic enquiry is that?"

"Do you know what it's like to die?"

"Stop asking-"

"DO YOU KNOW?"

"I swear, if you-" she paused, eyes bulging at the sudden behavior of her enemy. He had wrapped his fingers around her wrist aggressively, and yanked it near him in a powerful fashion. "Ah! Hey!" She glared, his grip tightening and subtly twisting, almost flaring her peach skin.

This was certainly new from Red Hat, to her at least. What, was he finally revealing his true blunt, dark colors to her? She knew it all along though. Divine explained to her the dangers of Konami's previous nature. His _past_ nature. And it seemed as if he had finally snapped. Figures. He was bad at everything he did anyways. Regardless, he was a Dominian, just like the rest of them. They cared only about themselves, and despise people like Akiza.

Even still, she couldn't help but trail along her now empty bucket of hateful-Konami-juice once her eyes croaked upon the slight red glow under his tilted hat. The glow... of his eyes.

What the?

"I'll ask you again," his voice burnt with fuel, just like his orbs. A fuel of unknown origins. What's going on? " _Do you know_?"

Akiza sweatdropped, jaw slightly agaped. What was this crawling sensation on her back? "N-No. So humor me with your personal experience on the subject then, Red Hat." She tried sounding as menacing as his continuous contact on her wrist. She didn't know if she succeeded or not.

His gaze continued to burn, branching onto a wooden, flammable shack of insecurity. "People die almost everyday. Natural or unnatural. Voluntary or involuntary. Expectating or unexpectating. Their lives all fall under one linear line. And that line vanishes like a sinking ship. The captain is hog-tied to the steering wheel, unable to abandon the line they rode. They have no say in the matter. They are destined to go along with it. You choose your words indifferently, Rosy. It sickens me. It sickens me so FUCKING much!"

He tightened his grip even more, earning a groan of discomfort.

"But despite this, how you view me, the world, _yourself_ , I cannot find it in my heart to hate you for it. You have suffered against hurricanes and tsunamis on the open segments of the line. Your ship has taken severe damage. The sea you ride contains nothing but black, contaminated water, constant assaulting wind levels, and an endless amount of storming, night-tinted rainclouds. You've endured a lot, and you are continuing to do so even now! But just because your line's wavery, doesn't mean you should redraw or erase others on this canvas we call Earth, especially ones that did not cross over your borders in the first place."

He lessened his grip, sliding his gloved hand up in her own, revealing the slightly lighter tone his lasso had been on. "Look," Konami's now softer pair of eyes gestured toward the spot, her blood slowly pumping through again, darkening the pressured shade into thin air, "Just like how I gave way for the blood to flow once more, so can your ship be saved from taking hits at all. It's as simple as that. You just have to reconsider a new, and better group of crew members. They are only making you avoid the maze of waves. But sooner or later, the water's gonna hit, break your ship, and unlike the captain, they're not bound to the steering wheel. They'll leave you behind. Trust me. You need to mend and recreate your ship before it's too late. And it wouldn't hurt to ask proper help now and then." He looked up at her, Akiza doing the same to him.

Their eyes were locked in a clanging of chains. "No matter how good of a breath holder you are, you're still human, Rosy."

Her eyes shot open.

Human?

 _Where's that monster?!_

 _Let's kill that witch already!?_

Human...?

 _I found her!_

 _Burn the bitch! Burn her to ashes!_

...Human...

"No matter how you are born- Psychic or not- you are always human in the end. You can deny it, but you can't change the truth. You can run, but you can't hide from who you are. You have skin. You have hair. You have humanly features, inside and out. You feel anger, pain, misery, despair. You are you. You _are_ Akiza Izinski." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, Akiza flinching subtly. For the life of her, she somehow couldn't stop staring at him. His face. His eyes. She wanted to pull away, but she knew it was futile. Still, her rebelliousness she believed she still had could not see the light of day for the pressure he gave her exposed skin.

"That's..." She began, narrowing once more. "That's just a fancier way to say that I'm a monster."

"No you not."

"Yes I am." She glared, "It's who Akiza Izinski _really_ is. I'm a freak of nature. And only another freak of nature could understand what I've gone through. So stop speaking to me like you know the hardships I had to overcome." She tugged her hand to safety, away from the despicable Dominian's reach.

Konami unknowingly held his hand in place, then sunk it. He stared at her knowingly. "I may not fully know your struggles, I get that, and I may not be in the same boat as you..." He stood up, pocketing his hands solemnly, "...but that doesn't mean I've fallen further away from the tree, Rosy."

"Sure, whatever you say, you imbecile." She looked away, frowning deeply. "No matter how many times you tell me that being different and the world we live in is okay, I stand by Mr. Divine and nobody else! So stop wasting your breath and give me back my Duel Disk!"

No reply. She found herself peeking back. "Then... if words are really useless," he offered a gentle hand, "Let me rather show you the good side of the world."

Akiza furrowed. "Fat chance, Red Hat. Now where's my Duel Disk?"

He slowly tucked his hand back in place. "My offer will always be standing, Rosy. Just notify me when you're ready, okay?"

"Just give me my Duel Disk already!" She growled lowly, but then another growl followed suit, this one, silencing both of them. An uncharacteristic flush crept on her features. Thank goodness she wore her mask.

Konami chuckled. "Told you. You _are_ human."

"S-Shut it!" She glared menacingly, uninterested.

"Want something to eat?" He casually strolled off to the kitchen, Akiza's eyes following him instinctively.

"No..."

He popped a glance. "You sure? I got some leftovers from last night that you so desperately avoided."

"I don't need your pitiful hospitality!" A growl formed once more. "Damn it!" She slouched down in bed with a irritable taste in her tongue. She was going to hate herself for this. "Fine! Serve me your grotesque meal."

He smiled. "As you wish, Rosy."

 _ **-5Ds-**_

Luna sighed. She knew this was going to happen, no matter what the outcome was of her consolation, and yet, she expected anything other than it. The blunette was stuck in the penthouse. An ant in an anteater. A shelf of dust.

She was still handicapped, somehow, and was denied the opportunity to be taken to the Stadium for the second live production. Well, the TV that was generously showing the unfortunate end of the anti-climatic opening duel was a help more than none, but still, she wasn't that motionless in the legs.

It was just the damn unwanted pain that lingered through the feel in her bones. Maybe she really needed to be checked out? She denied any wrong possibilities in her legs that smugly beckoned her lower flesh for another round of an arm wrestle, or in this case, leg wrestle, so going to the doctor was the same as admitting the streak of wins the misfortune had over her preteen body, and that it would go against what she had implemented before.

Again, she sighed. At least she was far, far away from that nightmare of a Movement, _that_ Luna could be glad of at least. Still, a visitor would be much appreciated during this hardship she was forced to face.

Well, the Green Girl was here to keep her company, Luna was grateful for her selflessness at least, even though she wasn't that independent in the first place. But if the preteen was really honest with herself, then a silent statue of a person wasn't exactly the most intriguing, or noticeable company Luna could be psyched about. Still, company is company, she guessed...

Anyway, as she watched the big man named Greiger leave victoriously (if you can call a frown as 'victoriously') of his default win over the late Tyru- who was completely gone, at least to her knowledge at least- Luna couldn't help but wonder how things were doing with a specific guy in red.

It was weird to think of something completely none-related to what was suppose to be the focus of the entire room, i.e. TV, she knew that upon anything else, but ever since the termination of Konami's reign in the tournament became a reality due to the disapproval of the deck used in his opening duel, Luna couldn't help but quietly blame herself for such an occurrence.

Who could blame her? If it weren't for her, Red Hat might still be in the Cup as we speak. But he wasn't, because he took the time out of his tight schedule to help her insecure butt from potential death. Luna knew Konami had gone through this emotion of guilt with her even before they arrived at the Stadium, but she couldn't stop herself.

And she knew that he knew it as well.

She sighed, body mentally stuck with self-hatred. Just as her past loosely unveiled, the blunette was just a walking airbag meant to be popped.

This was mainly unheard of from an Eleven year old; noone would easily suspect such intolerant itinerary from a mind as young as hers, but she wasn't just _any_ Eleven year old though.

Being able to speak to ghost-like Duel Monsters, spiritually connected to a realm outside of their own. This wasn't the norm you usually come across on a mundane basis, especially one such as herself. Why couldn't she just be like any other normal girl outside? Why was _she_ part of all _this_?

Because of it, because of _all_ of it, she had a childhood of rotten implantations and unnecessary bumps. It was depressing, hurtful... _unfair_...

It felt like a bad dream, a nightmare. She wanted so badly to wake up, to expect a normal life she wished she had before discovering her inhumane abilities. But she had to face reality sooner or later; it was bitterly unavoidable.

But recently, despite coming to terms with her weird ways, she felt content with what she had. A overly-protective brother- regardless of how irritable he might be at times... most of the time- friends that had no clue of the existence of her surreal trait, and therefore gave her complete access to suitable topics that did not contain her unreal powers without being too uncomfortable about it, and finally, but definitely extemporary, someone she really could relate to.

Konami.

Not even mentioning the fact that they both had the same supernatural quality to interact with Duel Spirits, they both also had a troubled past. Luna knew this much since she questioned how Divine had addressed him so casually, so... caringly back in the Arcadia building, despite his uninvited break-in. Though it may have slipped her mind that it could've been just a regular personality he had in that sick-friendly smile of his, she mentioned it nonetheless, so Konami came clean with the manipulating relationship the two dissociatedly had.

Or so it seemed. But that was only the cherry on top. They both enjoyed each other's company, no matter how divert it may seemed or ended up. They uplifted one another's moods when down, carried the burden of each other, mainly Konami though, and never seemed to disagree on anything other than a few favorite opinions on both ends.

Though it sounded like a typical bond you had with a close pal of yours, her friendship with Red Hat felt different, despite them being different from society in the first place, and their company only lasted for a day in general. She couldn't explain it, and her fingertip couldn't quite grasp contact, but she could tell a relentless spark flowed through time and space, it representing their special connection.

He was the only one that could truly understand her.

A tap on her shoulder made her flinch to life, her head jerking to one direction, meeting the teen in green's gaze.

"Oh... you need anything?"

She gently made an abutment with her humanly ear and index finger, her eyes litting up green and creating a holographical image of a flashing bar of low magnitude.

"W-Wah-!?" Luna jumped, but not with her feet though (cause, you know...), drastically sitting up almost on top of the arm supporter of the sofa, eyes bulging wide.

What in the flying heck?

The girl on two feet stood unfazed by the obviously fazed presence of Luna, the little girl trying to come to terms with what was actually happening. Luna noted the relevant, but deficient bass of wavering background noise coming from either her companion or the hologram itself. "Urm..." The blunette blinked, gaining composure as she slid down in the blanket again, but leaned inward to inspect more appropriately. "What's this?"

It seemed like a signal, or a sign of some sort.

She beamed with energy, breaking the boundaries of gravity as she hovered a portable radio box from upstairs. She physically opened the back, collecting and revealing the dual cylindrical batteries from within.

"Batteries... so, you are showing the remaining amount of what exactly...?"

She pointed at herself.

Luna cocked a head. "Of yourself?" Then she pitched up with a sudden conclusion. "Wait, you mean you're going to die soon?!"

The girl shook her head, her flowing hair drifting from side to side.

"Then... what do you mean? Are you saying you need to be recharged somehow?"

She bobbed her head.

"...O-kay..." Luna relaxed a bit, the situation still slowly sinking in. Though, what her friend before her silently determined seemed kind of perceivable when she thought about it. Despite her being of an outside species, she seemed to be able to control electronical devices and project holograms of some sort, the latter only being introduced so suddenly to her without any warning whatsoever. That seemed like energy consumers in the end, consumers of which felt less self-rechargable than anything else.

So her friend was somewhat of an alien robot? Well, what else is weirder then?

"So, how do we go about giving you energy? Do you borrow it from appliances or..." She paused more than trailed off, awaiting for a follow-up and hopefully the answer from the female extraterrestrial.

She then pointed at Luna's shirt and then shaped a periphery on top of her head.

A second passed before the memory of her doing the exact same thing before came into mind. "Red Hat? Wait wait wait, are you saying you gain your internal energy from Konami?"

She nodded once more, expression still... expressionless.

"Oh..." She puffed out a cloud of inhaled air, letting the unexpected ending swallow her whole. Why Konami specifically? She knew he was special, but being a source of valid energy for aliens? It certainly had not crossed Luna's mind before. "Well, what happens when you're drained completely?"

She tilted her head sideways, using her clasped hands as a levitating platform below.

"You go to sleep?"

Shaking her head in response, she fell down indignifyingly, lifeless, causing temporary concern on Luna's end, before she watched with a sigh of relief standing motion of her friend.

"Don't do that..." Luna furrowed a bit, but then thoughtfully stared down. "So you shut off? Well, you can regain energy even afterward, right?"

Nod.

"Right then, so all we need is to find Konami then. Easier said then done though. I have not the ingliest clue where he might be right now, let alone where he lives. We could call Leo to check if he's there at the Stadium... but if that doesn't work then I guess our best bet is to wait it out until someone reliable comes into play." She sighed in annoyance at how insignificant her role of a companion had turned into. "Sorry that I can't help you out, as you can see, I'm in no condition to take action, unfortunately." She looked at the television in thought, pondering the current whereabouts of her Spirit Interacting friend as she half-observed the action that was, or _will be_ undertaken in the arena soon.

Yusei versus Simon.

That was certainly interesting though, albeit she had no idea on how either of her more than aquainted friends had overviewed and overwritten their arsenal with their Side Deck since their last apperance on the grand field. Either way, she had no doubt that it would be one duel to remember.

 _ **-5Ds-**_

"Here you go." Konami handed Akiza a circular plate of warm food, each mixture delicately seperated on each corner (which is a pun!).

"Took you long enough." She glared, meaning to snatch the object out of her enemy's hands with vigor, but second guessed it once the easily dischargable aliments came into consideration.

"You're welcome." He rolled his eyes, but then cracked a chuckle.

"Anything you found funny with how I addressed you, you masochist?" She raised a brow, setting the plate on her blanket-covered lap, the heat of the flatware pleasantly making it's presence felt through the thin layer of stratums.

He chuckled again, shaking his head with closed eyes. "Nah, it's just cute, you know? How you- How _WE_ try so much to disagree and disorientate one another by rebuttal an unnecessary argument on top of the other. And yet..." He opened his eyelids up, staring her right through the empty mask before him, "None of us seem to budge or even acknowledge how childish all of this as a whole really is."

Akiza stared silently at the soften gaze of Konami, not even flinching at how awkward he was or made the air out to be. Was there any eccentric meter for this imbecile? "Tch, whatever." She broke forth, looking down at the food quietly. The few uneventful seconds that passed afterward felt like long agitating hours, until the redhead broke the silence once again with a hardened stare, lifting up toward Konami's stupid face. "Do you _mind_?"

"Oh, ur, sorry..." He smiled sheepishly, turning for the living room, though to Red Hat's understanding, the doorway from his bed side's point of view had the television conveniently tucked right above the sofa in the room he aimed for. So at least she could be entertained by whatever what was on TV even if she was stuck in bed.

"Interested in anything to watch, Rosy?" He plopped in the seating furniture, grabbing the remote and playfully flipping it in the air a decent amount of times.

"Don't ask me something that has no relevance toward me, Red Hat." She said coldly. If Konami didn't know any better, then he could've believed she would be able to give the fridgerator a run for it's DP the way she pretended to be Elsa from 'Frozen'. Or better yet, it's ice cubes.

"Aw, c'mon, don't be like that. I'm only trying to give you the hospitality you deserve. So I suggest you grab the opportunity to boss me around as much as you can as long as the offer still stands."

"Then I order you to give me back my Duel Disk."

"Except for that." He chuckled, turning his head toward her, "Honestly, how much longer are you willing to-" his remaining words found refuge in his throat, the teen in red's eye sight widening in surprise.

Akiza stared at him, a fork pausing in her closed mouth, brow raised curiously. "What is it _this_ time, Red Hat?" She chewed almost indignifyingly, narrowing a glare at his direction.

"Your face..." He started less than steadily, "You're not wearing... a mask..."

"Your point?" She stopped the collecting of food on untensil to stare blankly at his stupified expression. "Do you expect me to consume food with my mask _on_?"

It was rhetorical, but Red Hat answered nonetheless, as expected from an imbecile of his calibre. "No, it's not that..." He cleared his throat, glancing slightly away, "...I, well, it's just that..."

"You are detaining more unusually than ever, Red Hat." She crossed her arms with a groan, "Spit it out already!"

"I..." He turned to look at her again, his slightly showing sweet chocolate orbs in a miscellanea of her reflecting endazzlement. "...didn't know you were this... pretty... under that mask of yours..."

They stared at each other for a while, neither uttering a sound.

The clock ticked a heart and tocked a beat.

Then, Akiza muttered. "Am I expected to be flattered or something?"

"Not really," he smiled awkwardly, "It's just, well, why wear that mask in the first place, if you look like this?" He couldn't believe what he was saying. He never actually took note of the outside investment of one's self. It was a foreign experience, but his beliefs still stood genuinely: 'Beauty is Skin Deep'. But Konami could only assume the thought's origin was from the sudden display of her face finally being revealed to his naked eye. Boy, was it a reveal indeed. Still though, it wasn't like him to compliment how someone looked from the outside, _naturally_ that is, so he hoped it was a one time thing and nothing more.

She opened her mouth to retort, but slowly retracted consideringly. "I doubt a simple minded imbecile such as yourself would ever muster the brain power to comprehend even the smallest of things that I have and will do, now let me finish this pathetic dish of yours in peace already!" She glared, her matching, but slightly lighter shade of orbs bulleting through his own.

Konami stared at her, then shrugged nonchalantly. "My bad. Didn't mean to intrude." He knew it had to do with her past, but did not want to press onward, in case he was aiming to provoke her further, which right now, wasn't really the best option. Turning back, he switched the device on, cycling through the different assortment of channels until he got to the Dueling Derby Channel. It was broadcasting the live spectacle of the soon-to-be matchup of Yusei Fudo and Simon Urakari.

"Yusei's dueling Simon? Now this I gotta see." He lied across the couch, part of it being not to have his big fat head blocking the view for Akiza, if she ever felt like witnessing after all, but most of it was to relax and chill.

Now this was the life! As far as it went, that is.

"I wonder what's taking Tasha so long?" Before his mind could wonder in the area of 'what if' land and take a ride on the 'guilty' train, the door rattled open, unlocking and giving way to an exhausted pink-haired friend of his.

"Hey Tash." He smiled, lifting his big butt from the cozy and ever longing living room 'bed' before voluntarily taking most of the bags off from her shoulders... figuratively speaking. "I see you enjoyed your daily exercise outside."

"Not funny, Kon-kun." She whined lazily, giving him the rest before collapsing into the palms of the sofa Konami had just made himself comfy in a minute ago.

"Hey!" He furrowed a bit, jogging to the opposing figure. "I just snuggled into that spot."

"Good for you." She muttered into the absorbing pillow casing.

"If you don't get off from there," he smirked deviously, eyes flaring with maliciousness. "Then I'm gonna be force to bring out the big guns."

"Please don't..." She moaned tiredly, but Konami wasn't going to take that heavily. He pounced to her side greedily, wriggly hands buried deep into the sensitive outskirts of her lower body. "Ah!" She squealed desperately, her following sounds a filter of giggles and gags, aimlessly spreading out of her wide open mouth. "Ha hah hah hah hah! N-No, hah Kon-nah-me ah hah hah hah ha ha ah ha ah hah! S-Stop it ah hah ha hah hah hah ha hah!"

Tasha tried her very best to push him off from her, to gain distance, to stop his tyranny on her very person, but it was no use.

Konami was in assault mode.

"Not until you declare defeat, Captain Tasha!" He continued his playful attacks, lifting his leg over her to pin her own down with his behind, wickedly enjoying the redness that her face gave off.

"Ah hah hah! I give I give! Uncle, uncle, uncle-ah hah ha hah ah ah hah ha hah!"

"Oh could you two just stop with your inhane, childish behavior already!? It's driving me crazy!"

The laughter soon died out afterward, Konami lifting his head over the sofa to stare at her. Then, his face lit up with an idea. His smile grew deviously, _too_ deviously.

"What are you smiling at, you imbecile!?" She snapped, annoyed beyond all doubt at how irritatingly twisted he appeared to be.

Konami got up, and steadily made his way to her. Step after sneaky step. Tooth after cruel smirking tooth. His eyes lustered for a new prey.

Akiza sensed the growing danger, the lack of escape crawling up her back, with a dash of soury fear, even more so than it had been.

"Don't you dare-"

Gripping vividly, he slowly took the almost finished plate out of her possession, fork in tray, and gave it a front row seat to the future wrestle he was about to throw down.

"If you lay even the slightest finger on me, I swear-"

"Wah!" He jumped hungrily, eyes wide with madness, though hidden in plain sight.

"No! Ah h-hey n-nah ah ha hoh!" She pressured down the relentless smile, wishing she at least had her mask on right now to compensate her hidden, distasteful joy. Joy she dispised and yet, threatened to overpower her being.

It was safe to say, even from Konami himself, that Akiza was not inclined to expose a satistifying reaction for his benefit. But that only gave more fuel to his fire.

"Come on, laugh you frowny face, laugh!"

Tasha watched intently, her brows narrowing at the sight of a desperately vivid redness undertaking a heartless, and yet blooming maroon, that was being attacked by a sinister red.

The chain broke, the torture escalated, and Akiza found herself slowly losing sight of her once tightly clutched atrocious gem and falling into the pit of a somehow ironically lighter chamber. Only this one her outer layers did not enjoy one bit.

"S-Stop it ah hah 'lready! R-R-Re- ah-D ha-ah-ddah hah ah hah hah hah ha hah ha ha ah ha hah ha ah hah!" She tried grinding her teeth to an enclosed corridor, but she could not find the key. She tried masking her reaction to an abyss of nothingness without the expressionless object, but the real deal could've done a better job than her without even trying.

Finally, somehow, Akiza flexed her pained legs under the sheer weight of Konami and forcefully kicked him off, knocking him against a nearby stool, crashing it and himself down harshly, and ending the eternal death stroke she had to endure.

She breathed heavily, her hearing faintly picking up a mumble of the pink-haired companion calling out to that imbecile. Akiza was on her side, facing away from the two, sweating uncontrollably.

Her feel of her being steadily regaining her cognisance of what had happened, and the inevitable rising volcano of mixed emotions erupting from her vengeful heart like a spark of different shades of colors.

She gritted her teeth. She balled her fists. She clutched her eyes. She burned her being with an aeonian stove.

"You incompetent imbecile!" She jerked her head over her shoulders, staring daggers in the teen's direction. "I'll murder you for that inhumane deed you recklessly threw upon me!"

"Stop being such a bitch." Tasha glared, crouched down at Konami's aid. "He's only trying to enlighten your horrible mood."

"I don't need any enlightenment, you imbecile!" She declared venomously, trying her best to ignore the banging pain in her still recovering legs. "Nor does he have the right to degrade as a play thing he can just use so freely!"

"You such a drama queen!" Tasha stood up furiously, anger kicking in. It was not only anger built on her, but also a disarray of different points in her time. Points of despair, hatred and pain. All of which came from people like her former Orphanage, Kazura and many more. They all thought selfishly about themselves, especially this hag in front of her. Tasha's nose wrinkled in antipathy. "You think so much of yourself it almost makes me think who's actually the worst! The people who disapprove of you so much, or this piece of shit that's so caught up in her own game of revenge, that she lost all manner of dignity as a whole!"

"You...!" Akiza clenched viciously, eyes tidaling a wave of immense menace. "That's it! When I'm through with you-"

"You're gonna what? Kill me? Yeah, good luck having me regret what I said when you done, cause unlike you, my soul has died as much as your insignificant cruel mind can count, enough to make you seem like the insensitive, cruel person you truly are!" Tasha took a step forward, a sense of determination forging with her confident devotion. Her legs wanted to give way, her mind knowing the capabilities of a Psychic, especially one such as Akiza. But she didn't a fuck anymore.

Just like her duel with Kazura, she vowed to stand firm for Konami, for her friend. To protect the one she holds dear, the one that saved her from darkness more times than anyone else. She had decided then and there that the old Tasha was gone, and with a positive wake-up call from Konami from yesterday, she wasn't able to doubt her _own_ capabilities if she even wanted to. New Tasha was hear to stay, and new Tasha was not afraid of some half-bitten errand girl like Akiza either.

Her eyes furrowed as a powerhouse just waiting to be damaged by oncoming traffic, even an oncoming Black Rose Dragon to top it off, despite the undesirable pain that would follow along.

Akiza's eye twitched with disbelief, and full of rage. This girl was asking for it big time, and not even Divine himself might be able to stop her if she began what could not be halted.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Gimme your best shot!"

"That's enough, Tasha!"

The girl flinched, turning her back toward Akiza and gave the rising Red Hat a questionable look. "But she needs to be put in her place!"

"What she _needs_ , Tash," Konami placed a hand on her stuttering shoulder, his eyes were even able to feel the distress that was devouring her, "is our _help_ , not our _lectures_."

"B-But-"

"I know you don't like her for what she's done, and I don't blame you. But please Tash, let me handle this, okay?" He smiled reassuringly at the girl as best as he could, steam slowly leaving the ears of his friend.

Tasha sighed. Leave it to Konami to solve the problem at hand. But she couldn't help but agree that it might be for the best. Besides, who knows how the situation might have ended up without his intrusion? Probably not pretty, that's for sure. "Fine, but be careful..." She took a quick ugly glance at the witch in question, "...you may not know whether she might pull a fast one, regardless of her injuries."

"I'll keep that in mind, now take a rest on the couch, my loyal knight, Yusei's gonna throw down soon with Simon anyway."

"With Simon? That sounds interesting. Sure." She flashed a sweet smile, then headed off, but not before giving Akiza one more mean glare, who attempted to return it ten fold.

Konami sighed at the relentlessness of the two, before approaching his patient with caution. "Hey, sorry about that." He scratched his head with self-guilt. "I know it was kinda childish and reckless of me to pounce on you like that, especially when you're still recovering."

"Apology not accepted." She said flatly.

"Let me at least check on your wounds to make sure it's not damaged further."

"I'm fine." She glared, pulling her leg away from his reaching hand, despite it being under the covers, but audibly sucked in air through her glued teeth once the supposedly expected sting caught her by surprise.

"Sure it is." He rolled his eyes, trying to reach out once more when Akiza slapped the back of his hand with a swing.

"Ow! Hey..." He pouted, but then grinned, "You wouldn't want me to call Tasha for you, now would you?"

"And you wouldn't want Tasha to be in a frenzy argument with me again, now would you?" She shot back with crossed arms.

"...No, I wouldn't..." But still, he pulled the blankets off her.

"Hey!"

"But if that's what it takes for you to comply, then I wouldn't mind it that much." He chuckled confidently, then gently taking her hand and moving it out of his view.

Akiza groaned in annoyance, but slouched down in defeat, staring up at the ceiling whilst her enemy did his work. 'I allow this imbecile to do whatever he wants with me without putting up that much of a fight... Why is that? Is it because of how inevitable it may seem? Or is it because of how pathetic I am without my Duel Disk by my side? Or is it both? Damn it!' She clutched her eyes in frustration, almost not feeling the chemical cotton making contact with her slightly redder wound. 'I have to find a way to get back to my mission involving the Fortune Cup before it's too late! But this red imbecile does not want to budge, not even a bit! How am I suppose to make any sort of progress when he's constantly watching me twenty-four seven!?'

She glanced down at the quietly working male, treating whatever wound that still needed attention. "Why...?"

"Huh?" He perked up curiously.

"Why are you going through so much for me anyway? It can't still be about changing my view on the worthless scum outside, since I told you enough times that it's useless forming false ideas in my already made-up mind."

Konami stared for a few seconds, eyeing her hardened expression before going back to work on her physical damage. It was strangely easy to read her expression without her mask easily making it difficult for others to read her eyes. But now it felt too surreal to be readable at all. Still, he continued nonetheless. "Hey, Rosy?"

Akiza furrowed at the reminder of how Konami kept addressing her. "What is it?"

"Let's say, hypothetically, someone tries to hurt Divine, or destroy the Arcadia Movement as a whole. What would you do?"

A brow was raised. "What kind of an insolent question is that?"

"It's an honest question, that expects an honest answer." He paused and absorbed Akiza's almost flabbergasted expression. It was almost cute how Rosy, who had once an expressionless display as her facade, could easily show human emotions with a click of a finger. This look probably ended up due to her divine Divine being implanted into the mix. But it was something that just supposedly popped up in his head, so he gunned it just as carelessly as he always had with almost every gut path shown in his way.

Akiza made to reply with a pause, despite the answer being apparent to her as clear as day. "I would destroy that someone, obviously. Stop being so aimless with your points, it's tiresome."

"I'm not aiming aimlessly." He said casually. "Don't you see? You would do anything for the ones who you care about, even commiting crime, regardless of how easy it may be for you."

"But that doesn't make any sense. You don't..." She trailed off, her mouth frozen in place, her eyes coming to terms with the current situation at hand. Akiza just ate her own words, but her mind did not. It's appetite was gone with her unfinished rebuttal.

"You think I don't care about you?" He resumed for her, his eyes radiating signs of puzzlement, and honesty. "If serving your jacked up body isn't convincing enough, then I guess I have to try harder next time." He sighed meaninglessly. "But even still, I do care, honest, even if I have a weird way of showing it. Whether you are a stranger or not, if your actions can at least be justified in the slightest, then you deserve equally as much support and help as the person next to you. That's why I will do everything in my power to save you from Divine, and even from yourself. And I won't stop until I drop, Akiza, believe me."

Her eyes bulged a bit at what he said. He said, her name? He addressed her by her true name, the name her parents gave her before abandoning her just like every one else. Only a select few lipped her name, and all of them had respect and/or fear behind their tone each time they did, save for Divine of course, the former being out of the question. Now Konami, the disrespectful imbecile, had said her name for the first time ever since their introduction among another. Whether or not he knew of this, having heard it felt more serious and honest than anything else. Almost as if he was speaking to her, not her mask.

But hearing her name shouldn't be this special at all, right? It was just a name, simple as that. So, why does it feel so once Konami verbalized it? Divine said it, and it gave her a sense of security and meaning to her discriminative lifestyle. And in hindsight, it should be poisonous coming from such an imbecile who gave her nothing but trouble and casted her importance aside from Divine's attention. She should slap him right this instant, roaring for it to be a one time thing and nothing else. He didn't deserve to use that name. He didn't deserve to address her at all, let alone dwell his grotesque presence in her wake. But then, why? WHY didn't she stop him? Why couldn't she? He was the enemy, correct?

But then on the other hand, if Akiza really dug further into the realm of redness, Konami was actually one of those people who looked passed what she did as a monster, and although it mostly had been out of disrespect for who she really was, he was certainly someone that had a unique approach to her than anyone had done in forever.

Akiza blinked, almost forgetting to breathe as well. Why was she thinking about all of this _now_? Why was she even thinking about it in the first place? She always viewed his understanding of her as a person on the street, with slight arrangement to his attitude and traits, but he was still a Dominian scum that thought he was higher than people like her. That was why he went against her and the Arcadia's wishes and beliefs, right? That was why he fought them for all they were worth, correct?! It had to be! It just had to be!

This was all so confusing to the red head. She was taught by Divine that people who couldn't comprehend their abilities on a basic level were not worthy of understanding in the first place, especially the ones without experiencing it themselves, hence why they dispised Psychics so much. But the man she admired so much had such a soft heart that he believed that Psychics and non-Psychics could still possibly live together in harmony. She did not believe so, but she followed it nonetheless. For him. For her Divine.

And yet, something at the back of her mind sparked faintly. Something that she never thought could be real, even if it slapped her across her cheek physically. Something that told her she could trust this imbecile for some odd reason. She did not want to, she wanted to get rid of it's dimness as soon as possible, in fear that it's possibly growing brightness would consume her entire being as a whole, to clear her mind from any and all potential influences that weren't from Divine himself.

But the damn spark did not waver and disperse so easily, not even in the slightest. It stayed alive, and stuck around, like the pesky virus before her.

It was undeniably sickening and brain teasing as any other unfathomable, mental threat that she felt before. Only this one stood above all else, and she hated it.

Akiza wanted- _needed_ to get away from this imbecile, pronto! But how, was the unanswered truth?

Ding dong.

"Hmm?" Konami blinked toward the door, Akiza breaking from her trailing trance. Even Tasha turned at the sudden sound, even though Yusei and Simon stood in the arena, idly ready to rev it up. "I'll get it. That'll do for your injuries. Here." He placed the unfinished plate back in the lap of the quiet Akiza. "Again, sorry for earlier." He smiled genuinely, before making his red way to the front door.

His hand opened.

His eyes bulged.

His mouth gaped.

His brows furrowed.

His teeth gritted.

His flare lit.

"Divine?!"

The maroon-haired man smiled as twistedly sweet as usual. "Good day, my dear Konami-kun. How're you doing?"

"Urgh..." He eyed back, hoping Akiza was not in view. She was though, and she stared in surprise and relief. Even still, his stupid voice might have even caught the attention of the street animals from outside.

"Relax, Konami, I knew Akiza had been stationed here since yesterday. Her Duel Disk does have a tracker after all. Anyway, I'm here to inform you two that you should hurry, because you are still needed at the Fortune Cup."

"Wait, _I_ am needed too?"

"Of course." He smiled genuinely. "Had the officials not inform you yet? You are back in the game, my dear Konami-kun."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **End of Chapter**


	23. The Norm Of It All

**Hello all, and welcome to another chapter of Hero's Call!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the OCs, which I'd forgotten to mention for the past twenty two chapters. But, what can you expect from an idiot, am I right? *smiling and waiting for someone to high five***

 **...**

 **Nobody?**

 **!REVIEW TIME!**

 **Yuu Sumeragi:**

 **Glad you're liking the impression I gave Divine. Not sure if he's completely like that, but meh, it's an AU after all. And no need to apologies, I should be thankful to even receive a review from you in the end, cause not a lot does that. So, thanks a ton! :)**

 **K-316:**

 **I'm glad you're enjoying the fic, it warms me from inside to know that I'm at least doing something right to please you guys! Yeah, I like how I depict how Konami interacts with others too. Though at the same time, I can't have him be a perfect person, especially when there's no such thing in reality, so for those of you who thinks that Konami should be taught a lesson in any way (even though he had by Akiza before), maybe even from himself, don't worry though, time will come if it hasn't already.**

 **!REVIEW TIME!**

 **Anyway, it's time once again to Shoot for the Stars!**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Arc 02**

 **Chapter 23**

 **The Norm of it All**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Was it out of sympathy?" Konami slouched down on the bed, contemplating the recent events that took place in his humble abode.

"Of course not!" Tasha joined him with a pout. "He must still be wanting you to do that mission of his."

"Yeah, I suppose." He enveloped his face from top to bottom, massaging the dry thoughts he had with his hand. "You might be right, I guess I'm just overthinking it. It's just that he has such a soft expression each time I see him that it's becoming convoluted whether it's an actual facade or not."

"Konami..." Tasha muttered, furrowing at her friend, "Don't question your beliefs so easily. Have you already forgotten how manipulative he can be? How corrupted he made that cunt- I mean, the Black Rose? He's obviously doing it for selfish reasons, I'm certain. Besides, if he really wanted you to take out that Zee guy for some damn reason, then why allow that cunt- I-I mean that Witch to be a road block for you in the first place? It doesn't make any Horakhty damn sense, especially if he could just count on her to do it like he always do."

Konami chuckled freely, steam escaping with it, which was pitiful compared to the steam his friend was spewing out from her mouth right now. Tasha and her grudge against Rosy... It almost tempted him to sit back and laugh his guts out at how amusingly distasteful they were against each other. It was probably a reminiscing caricature of his quote on quote 'Beef' he had with Akiza as well. He supposed that his childish attitude toward her was doing the opposite effect on what he intended to do for Rosy. But Konami couldn't help it though, her somewhat uncrackable facade was hilarious to witness with each laceration.

Then, it finally dawned on Konami.

"Wait a second...!" he stood up swiftly, hurrily collecting his trademark jacket and taking a lean for the doorknob.

"W-What's wrong? Where are you going?" Tasha stood up as well, like his initial action was some sort of a contagious disease.

"Remember what Divine said?"

"Divine? About what? Wait, hold up!" She paced through the door, right before he locked it.

"He said where he was going to be." Konami zipped down the corridor with a steady pace, with Tasha desperately attempting to keep up, physically and mentally.

"At the stadium?" She called back with a thoughtful look, "Yeah, he said he was expecting to see an excellent duel between the witch and you up close and personal. Heck knows why..." Tasha rolled her eyes at the eccentric moment of the sick manipulator, following her companion to the stairs once the elevator fell under the weather of slow pacing. "But what about it then? You're not going to actually fall into his trap, right?"

"Well, it depends on how you look at it." He swallowed each step on the staircase without chewing it. "If he really means what he said, which I definitely bet my bottom DP on, then this maybe my only chance in breaking in without his intervention."

"Breaking in? In where?"

"The Arcadia Movement." He devoured another flight of stairs in a matter of seconds, Tasha following up once she regained her suddenly flinched composure.

"Again?! For what? Is someone in trouble?"

"I'm doing this for Rosy, Tash."

"That hag..." The pink girl furrowed. "Kon-kun, if you ask me, then I don't approve of you going through all of this trouble for someone like her. She doesn't even want your help! Just let her be."

"She may not want my help, I obviously know that much, but whether or not she accepts it as a fact, she definitely _needs_ it."

"Konami, stop!" The female steeled herself in front of her close friend, stretching her arms out like a blockade.

"What's the matter?" He almost sounded clueless, even though he technically was.

"I won't let you risk your life for her anymore."

"Tasha-"

"No, _listen_ to me, Kon-kun." She said sternly. "Don't you get it? Last time you went to play hero in that place you almost got killed! And that was against only of those aliens. That place's swarming with them! You can't expect to get out of there alive again! And even if you do for some miraculous reason, what are you going to gain out of it? Definitely not a change in perspective from that witch. You've done what you can, so just let it go already, Horakhty damn it!"

She clenched her fists with emotion, a twist of a similar event from earlier happening all over again. She did not want to be stubborn, she knew how difficult she was acting out to be. It was like his words to her this afternoon fell onto deaf ears. But she couldn't help it. Tasha just didn't want to sit by and watch one of her only friends risk their life for an ungrateful one. It just wasn't fair in the slightest.

"Tasha..." Konami glared, surprising Tasha at how negatively influential his expression could be, but fortunately for her, it wasn't enough to budge her. "I get your point of view, I understand how you feel, your rage for others that looks down on the weak. BUT..." He emphasized, taking a step forward and giving her a hateful glare, something that she never received from him in forever.

If she was honest, then it absolutely terrified her beyond all measures. Her legs almost gave way, let alone her stiff arms. She really fucked up big time if he took such a stance.

"... _I_ do not approve of you calling Psychics as a whole 'aliens'. Regardless of their differences with society, they're still, and will always be human. Even that sicko called Divine. He's twisted, yes, and has a dark, untrustful heart, but he's a human nonetheless."

"I-I know that, but-"

"And were you not in a similar position as they are right now? Being treated like you have no humanity left inside of you by others. Degraded, beaten, left to rot? If you really look at it, then they're simply just sitting in the same seat as you were."

"I'm nothing like them!" She spat, swiping her hand to the side in protest. "I can't believe you would compare me to them! I wouldn't try to practically kill others out of spite, and you know it, Kon-kun! I haven't seen any signs that they're willing to change in the end! Not even the one that you so desperately attempted to help! At least I have the decency to give you a chance!"

"Did you give me a chance right off the bat?" He raised a brow.

"N-No, but still..." She trailed off, her judgment being overtaken again. She had a feeling she was fighting a losing battle. Once Konami's mind was set, there was no swerving back.

"Tash..." He sighed, feeling her ammo running low. "Look, if all else fails, if this does not help pull Psychics out of the pit of darkness, then I'll definitely make it up to you, okay?."

Make it up to her? _After_ he was kill? Did Konami even realized how impossibly obscene that sounded? Was he even taking this seriously at all?

"I know it doesn't sound like much, and I know it's a lot to ask but, just give them a chance, okay? It's the least you could do. Please? For me?" He let one hand fall on her shoulder, sending a surge of unknown electricity down her sensitive spine. She gulped, her body heating up exponentially without her consent. What's going on with her lately?

One minute she's not minding playing Tickle Wars, then the next she's feeling funny and nervous inside just by a simple, genuine touch from him? Was she literally sick or something?

Tasha parted her lips steadily, but reluctantly, fearing that even the slightest of movement would scare Konami away. She didn't want that. She wanted him by her side every step of the way. She even exposed that feeling and thought to him indirectly with the way she had been lashing out at him. Like a lasso and an obeying animal.

"I-I... sure..." She said stiffly, sighing on the inside, but the exterior desperately needed a relief of air. Her breath was stuck in her knotted throat and she couldn't swallow.

"Thanks." He boomed the frown away with a soft, grateful smile, subtly ruffling her hair playfully. He passed her unmoving form, her breath catching oxygen once more. She swallowed to dampen her dry pharynx. "K-Kon-kun...!" She swerved to the back, her flourish bangs making up for her lack of elongate filament with a flow of graciousness.

She almost forgot about why she stopped him in the first place.

He turned back with a hand in pocket.

Then, it fell into the pile of escalating thoughts as quick as she remembered it.

Her breath was caught again. It felt like a coincidental chain of reaction. "P-Please, just... be safe, okay?" Tasha would have requested for her accompaniment, but she knew he would just say it was too dangerous for her, especially after that Psy-Fi incident.

Konami smiled once more, her concern was cute indeed. "Hai."

 _ **-5Ds-**_

"So, big guy," Hikari leaned on the wall beside the calm Greiger. "Who you bet your DP on in this duel?"

"Who do I favor?" He looked back through the all seeing glass, taking in the calm forms of Yusei and Simon in the arena. "It does not matter to me. All that matters is that I avenge the fallen."

"Avenge the fallen?" Hikari perked up. He did not answer. "What does that mean? You mean a group of failures or the ones who got hurt? Or even..."

Still, no answer, for a while though. "It's best if you do not know. But I will say this though," he turned to glance at the blonde-red linear streaked girl. "Do _not_ trust Goodwin, not even if your life depends on it."

"What, the host?" She looked at the 'eagle nest' above them. "Does he have anything to do with the 'fallen' you mentioned?"

But there was no more time to daddle as the MC announced the two combatants in eye's view.

"Now it's time for the second duel- I mean, match of the day to begin! Don't blink an eye, cause you might miss one drastic moment in this outstanding fixture! Yusei, Satellite's incredible Shooting Star, versus the extraordinary male descendant of the famous Urakari foundation! Who will topple whom and will go to take on the mighty Greiger? All that happening right now ladies and gentlemen!"

"Good luck Yusei," Simon smiled, readying his rich and profoundly glowing blue duel disk, "you'll need it."

Yusei smiled back, accepting his provocation of a challenge. He took his usual stance, a certain spark igniting in his young soul. "Be careful to not bite the cards that duels you."

"I'll take my chances."

"Duelists ready? Then it's time to duel!"

 **-Duel-**

 **Yusei V Simon**

 **-Duel-**

 **-Life Points-**

 **Yusei- 4000**

 **Simon- 4000**

 **-Life Points-**

"You wouldn't mind if I take center stage first, right? Good." Simon said without receiving a reply, but Yusei wasn't in any declination regardless. "Draw!"

 **Turn One- Simon**

'Here we go, round two.' Simon scanned his hand for appropriate options. 'I shouldn't underestimate any of my opponents, especially Yusei. Konami told me how good of a duelist he was, and how Yusei played yesterday, his accusation was confirmed.' He glanced at his opponent thoughtfully. 'Judging from the duel, he seems to be an all-around Synchro user, so all I have to do is nullify his chances of taking charge of his Extra Deck. Still, other paths to victory may still apply to him, so I have to stay on my toes. For her...' He breathed outwardly, his orbs lighting up with pure self-belief. "Here we go, Yusei! First I'll be summoning Gagagigo to the field in attack position!"

Slapping said card with enthusiasm, the pixel world responded to it's call, warping and invigorating a swirl of water, erupting a green humanoid reptile from it's underwater depths. The creature flexed it's vein popping muscles for combat, staring at the defenseless opposition with hunger.

 **Gagagigo (L4- WATER- Reptile- A1850- D1000)**

"Now I'll activate a continuous spell called Heart of the Underdog! I assume you'd seen my previous duel, right?"

"Yeah." Yusei nodded firmly. "That spell allows you to have an extra card if you draw Normal Monsters during your draw phase." It was obvious to Yusei from the get go that that card was going to be a knife going through his back. It was capable of giving Simon numerous of defensive and offensive plays if he weren't careful. It was undeniably effective during his last duel. Question was though, was Yusei willing to risk it's effect of giving his opponent an advantage and to not get rid of it as soon as possible?

"Good. That saves me time from explaining it again." The blunette smiled, "Now for my next move. I activate another spell, Dust Barrier!" Warping it's transparent way to the arena, the spell's effect easily swallowed Simon's creature along with the empty space around it.

"While in play, my Dust Barrier protects any face-up Normal Monster from your Spell Cards' abilities. Don't worry though, it'll be destroyed after my second Standby Phase."

Yusei hummed in understanding.

"Now I'll set one card face-down and end my turn. Stage is all yours, Yusei."

"Thanks." The crab-haired duelist collected the offer with an open palm. Simon's opening play wasn't an incredible move, to him at least, but it wasn't _that_ bad either. Regardless, Yusei had to stay on the tip of his boots; anything could happen in a duel, especially with Simon's face-down lurking about like a cockroach.

Even still, winning was the only way forward, and he couldn't turn back even if he wanted to. Jack's waiting for him at the end of the tunnel after all.

"Draw!"

 **Turn Two- Yusei**

His mind collected an appropriate response to Simon's first move and concluded it to be the only logical one in his hand. 'I can't do a whole lot right now, so I'll just play it safe for now.'. "I set one monster and two face-downs. That'll be all."

"Can't keep up?" Simon teased with a smug expression.

"Depends on how you see it." Yusei shot back calmly. "Maybe you're going too fast for your own good."

"Meh." The blunette shrugged before revving a card from the top of his deck. "Regardless though, playing defense on your first turn doesn't show as much confidence as you think it does. Draw!"

 **Turn Three- Simon**

"And wouldn't you know, I just drew a Normal Monster." he revealed the bland frame in his hand with a smirk, "You know what that means, I get to add one more card to my hand." Sliding another card from his deck, Simon's smirk grew wider. "Yet again." He revealed.

Yusei frowned. He was now in the shoes of Wile Tyle, Simon's previous opponent, so now he was experiencing the persistence of Heart of the Underdog in the front row seat. He couldn't say he was _completely_ annoyed, but it certainly wasn't satisfying to see his opponent receive more and more cards than they normally would have.

After drawing his third card, Simon absorbed his newly increased hand with a thoughtful gaze. He could bring out his ace right then and there, but he couldn't risk it right now, especially with two face-downs controlled by Yusei. Though, one of them could easily be that Scrap-Iron Scarecrow the crab-haired duelist seemed to always coincidentally pull out at the last minute. At least he knew how Yusei, and probably anybody for that matter, might feel about his Heart of the Underdog, since that persistent Trap Card of Yusei's was anything but good for it's opposition.

Still, he should play it safe for now rather than to just risk eliminating his companion right then where he stood. "I think I'll give one of my Monsters I drew a taste of the field as well. Come forth, Luster Dragon!"

Swirling to life flapped a deep-blue descending gracefully down to Gagagigo's side, it's soothing growl attacked the antagonist's ears in a pleasant way, the light illuminating the jewel dragon's gorgeousness took on Yusei's eyes in a similar manner. Although, it's reasoning was going to be anything but pleasant for the Turbo Duelist in the end.

 **Luster Dragon (L4- WIND- Dragon- A1900- D1600)**

"Now, let's go Gagagigo! Eliminate his face-down with your Jusitified Punch!"

Growling in confirmation, the young former evildoer flexed it's prideful might and lunged forth, pulling back a force of magnitude before annihilating the pixel hider with self-justice.

That was Simon's initial thought, until his monster shot back to it's origin point and watched in stoic silence as the revealed pillar of a creature faded in with an unharmed structure.

"What? What's going on?" He looked at the monster's DEF.

Twelve hundred.

"What happened? Isn't it suppose to be destroyed?"

"Yeah," Yusei swiped a hand, "if his effect was not in play that is. Once per turn, my Fortress Warrior can prevent it's destruction in battle, meaning it stays on for another round."

"Another round indeed." Simon frowned, but thrust a hand forward with emphasis. "So let's go straight to Round Two, shall we? Luster Dragon, eradicate his Fortress Warrior to pieces with your Glorious Scars of Pain!"

Luster Dragon hummed with obedience, rushing forth like a cheetah to strike like a lightning bolt.

"Sorry, but your chance to destroy my Warrior has to go on hold a little longer. Activate Trap Card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

The aforementioned card shot upward, brightening in response with a hologram of it's imagery forbidding the Dragon's onslaught with ease.

"And just as persistent as your Spell Card can be, my Trap sets itself back down instead of vanishing to the grave."

"There it is, everybody! One of Yusei's extending moves! But will it be enough to stop Simon's escalating force in the long run? Or does Yusei have something under his sleeve for his Urakari opponent?"

"Probably." Simon stated indefinitely, announcing the arrival of a face-down before ending his turn. "I believe this is the moment where you show me just what you're made of, yes?"

"Maybe." Yusei smiled, snatching a card. "You'll have to wait and see though. Draw!"

 **Turn Four- Yusei**

"First, I think I'll send one of your face-downs to the grave with the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Simon grimaced a bit, feeling the scarring sensation of losing his trap card to a simple move.

"Justi-Break..." Yusei mumbled the displayed name. "Destroys all monsters except Normal Attack Position Monsters. Glad that's one problem out of the way."

"That may be so, but I still have one more card face-down. Who knows what you might have left in your wake."

"True." Yusei inserted a card, "But that doesn't mean I'm going to allow it to be stationary just cause I'm afraid of taking a risk. And I'll start that risk with the spell, Tuning! It's effect's not that difficult to understand, since it simply allows me to scan and pull out a 'Synchron' Tuner monster from my deck for my use. The down pour to it though is that the top card is sent to the grave once I'm done." As the automatic shuffle subsided, Yusei continued his reign by slapping his ejected card on his enlightened disk. "But that's ironic, cause it actually gave me one useful combo. You'll soon see why. Now let's welcome to the field my Junk Synchron, in attack mode!"

Revving it's back engine, the orange package's ceremonial light show astounded the creature's arrival with a pixelated flare to it, it's goggled eyes furrowing in anticipation for it's next dictation, whatever it may be.

 **Junk Synchron (L3- DARK- Warrior- A1300- D500)**

"And since it was Normal Summoned, I get to Special Summon a Level Two or lower monster from my graveyard in defense position. That's where my discarded card comes into play, so anchor your way on the battleground, Synchron Explorer!"

Junk Warrior revved it's magical engine, the sound of a mumbling machine answered the call of reinforcement. Out from the glowing depths of the warrior's noisy call reanimated a fixed and stuttered form of the once lost mechanical being, it's round, pitch-black stomach stood on the same platform as that of it's maroon design.

 **Synchron Explorer (L2- EARTH- Machine- A0- D700)**

"A familiar lining..." Simon stared silently at the scene before him, "Bringing out the big guns already, huh?"

"You unknowingly asked for it." Yusei shot a hand toward his monsters, signaling the start of a new life, "Now it's time. Junk Synchron, synchronize your soul with Explorer's and bring forth my Level Five Synchro Monster!"

Nodding in acceptance, the two low leveled creatures formed their Leveling spirits, three glorified rings and two spectacular stars. They mixed and matched, altering their original bodies to create a single entity.

"Five shimmering stars igniting the very soul that dwelves within the confides of the unmatchable pit of hope. Let the dark burn at it's holy touch, and allow the purity to take charge the helm of the baffled minds! Shoot forth as the ray of light you are, Junk Warrior!" His hand rose up to touch the driver's seat, as Yusei watched the bright light of his signification gripped the steering wheel with complete firmness.

The monster's purple armor shone as bright as it's flaming soul. Fists ready, eyes set, and a stance made for a victorious warrior.

 **Junk Warrior (L5- DARK- Warrior- A2300- D1300)**

"My Warrior's effect activates! When Synchro Summoned, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all face-up level two and lower monsters I control."

An evaporating source of energy emitted and transmitted itself from Fortress Warrior to said Synchro Monster, the purple warrior bulging in response.

 **Junk Warrior's ATK: 2900(+600)**

"Wow, what a returning source of strength, ladies and gentlemen!" The MC pronounced anxiously.

"There it is." Simon stated expectedly, remembering the monster's design like an image at the back of his head. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Yusei. But just hope that it'll be enough to take me down."

"Well, we'll see soon enough, now won't we?" Yusei took charge of the opportunity at hand, "Now it's time to take out his Luster Dragon, Junk Warrior. Attack, with Turbo Strike!"

Glowing eyes responded in return, the Synchro creature compressing itself before shooting forth like a bolt of lightning ready to strike deep into the vulnerable heart of the target. And what a strike it was, leaving an explosion in replacement of the meager power of Simon's dragon, the blunette bracing himself for the damaging factor to his Life Points.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Yusei- 4000**

 **Simon- 3000(-1000)**

 **-Life Points-**

"Good start in taking down your opponent." Hikari nodded in acceptance. "And what a monster! Synchro Summoning sure is nifty, huh big guy?"

"I can't disagree." Greiger reply with crossed arms, "Though they seem to be the future for duel monsters, there's always different strategies to take out the opposition. Nevertheless, Synchro Monsters have a certain spark to it that gives them an obvious upper hand in battle when used correctly."

"Heh," the blonde chuckled, "Look at you, speaking your mind so freely. I don't think I've heard you open up like that before. What, am I warming my way through that brute of a heart of yours already?"

Greiger simply glanced at the blonde with his usual frown, before eyeing the arena once more. "Think what you want. I merely spoke my mind, which is something I rarely do, if needed of course, but that doesn't mean I'm some mindless, one-sided person who can only do one trick."

"Never said you were, dude." She shrugged almost nonchalantly. Then, the door's opening creak spun the two's heads around in demand, their eyes hovering over the new entry.

Hikari's eyes fell intermediately. "Oh, it's you. The _Witch_."

Honestly, she had nothing against the redhead, and her appearing early or late, or at all, wasn't something Hikari took offense to. But what she had learnt from the information based on the Arcadia Movement, and how Psychics viewed everyone else as a whole, especially Konami for some reason, the blonde was definitely not going to act as if they were on the same page, willingly at least. She had assumed how pathetic the Witch interacted with her circle of friends yesterday, a beef of unhidden insecurity was aligning the two sides like some sort of controversial hockey match. And Hikari wasn't going to abandon the side of the 'good', at least until she knew exactly what was going on between them.

Everyone certainly hated the witch after all.

"Sorry, hun, but your duel ain't startin til later, you catch my drift?" Hikari raised a brow, since the Black Rose was only here to duel, not wait. Or at least that's what the Fabled user was assuming.

Was the Witch's timing off course, or was she actually going to sit down and chill like the day before, well, until she rudely excused herself like she was the Queen of England of course. Not that the Queen would act so informally, Hikari clarified internally.

Akiza just leaned on the wall farthest from the pair in isolation, ignoring and unaccounting for the presence of others.

She wanted to be alone with her introverted thoughts.

Zee, who stared silently on the sidelines, observed the witch with cerebration. He secretively flashed a small smile instinctively. 'Her mood's changed, I can feel it. Maybe even her aura. I can't help but wonder what happened to it though. It's not every day I get to stumble onto delicious source of energies that changes their color and shape through the night. Hmm, I wonder indeed...' He then eyed Hikari's watchful expression. "Your attention shouldn't be on that girl. It shouldn't even be on the duel happening right now. It should be focusing on our duel, and our duel only, unless you want to get pummeled like it's some sort of gender discrimination match."

"Huh? Oh, you again." She said boredly. "You should watch your tone with me, sonny, unless you want to have me kick your ass right where you stand. But luckily for you, I promised Simon that I won't try anything drastic."

"Wow, contrasting against your own threat in a single response? You must be really losing your marbles. Oh wait, that obviously happened long time ago." He smirked arrogantly.

Hikari groaned in distaste. "Again, _lucky_." She reminded. 'Stay calm, Rie, he's not worth it. Not one fucking bit!'

"I hope you weren't expecting that to make a big difference, Yusei." Simon dusted himself off. "Cause if so, then I can only assume that you're losing your touch."

Yusei frowned. Certainly, while Simon was behind the Disk, his mood becomes an arrogant mouth full just waiting to speak without swallowing his chesty provocations. Well, it wasn't an uncommon thing for duelists though, since Duel Monsters was always a game usually encouraging others to show their true colors, or sometimes their alternative side, such as right now. As far as his knowledge went with Simon, Yusei knew that the blunette wasn't some twisted all-knowing king. It certainly was a bit amusing to see how his personality could take a swerve to another shade of grey once the strap on his arm had been locked in place.

"Don't worry, Simon, my cards' superlative capabilities doesn't end there, not by a long shot. End turn."

"Good, I was almost disappointed. Still," Simon drew a card, "you better cross your fingers that I don't end it right now. Draw!"

 **Turn Five- Simon**

 _ **-5Ds-**_

'What a great Horakhty-forsaken day this had been!' Was one of many bitter thoughts spiraling around the head of Kami Urakari, stomping down the pavement with bags in hand, a pissed off expression cursed on her face. She almost regretted that she hadn't gone to see that stupid tournament today! Oh, who was she kidding, even being bored out of her pants as she eyeballed the lame card game everyone seemed so infatuated with would've been a satisfying end compared to what had happened to her earlier on.

Her boyfriend, Jaime, or 'former' to be more specific, had broken up with her in the most fucking cliché way there was in the handbook of 'One hundred and one ways to end a downslope relationship'.

"It's not you, it's me."

She would've slapped him so hard across his inconveniently handsome, but devilish face, if he was present though. Texting her to meet up at the place they confessed their thing for each other, Domino Park, then sending another with that cheesy, obnoxious line being center stage!? What nerve! How low could one stoop to get their way?

Damn it all!

Though she really didn't care in the end, Kami couldn't help but wonder what was the _real_ reason for this whole thing to be stamped as canon. Was he just sick of her? Was he forced to do it? Was he pulling her leg? No, of course not! The signs were there, even before, but the blunette didn't expected it to lead up to this. But the dots aligned like they were tagged, and it was eye-twitching to say the least. He was probably seeing someone behind her back. Yeah, that had to be it! What a pitiful coward! He would rue the day he ever messed with her.

Had he forgottening who the EF she _was_?!

Expecting to clear her mind from these stressful and upsetting thoughts, Kami tried taking a cruise around Domino Mall, and even decided to buy whatever caught her eye, without a second thought, but it was all for naught. If anything, it practically flamed her up even more, as she bypassed the store that Kami bought the jerk's clothing from, proclaiming that he would wear it for the rest of his life. Like he was indebted to her.

As if!

"Urgh!" She let out the millionth groan of the day, mindlessly pacing in the line of wheels without checking the bright indicator.

Green.

"If I ever see that jerk again, I swear to Horakhty, I'm gonna-"

"Hey, watch out!"

"Huh?" She was tackled to the ground, arm wrapped around like a present's bow as her elbow bumped the gravel below. "Ow! What the...?" She furrowed, hearing a skid of wheels in the background and a van passing by like it was some sort of promo design for 'Tokyo Drift'.

She looked to her side and saw red meeting her gaze. A gaze that seamed with hatred and incitement.

"Red Hat?!"

"Horakhty..." He sat up reluctantly, sighing with relief. "You okay?"

"Of course not! What the hell you think you were doing, tackling me down like that?! I could've gotten hurt! W-Wait..." She looked at her bruised elbow, tensing up even more. "...I am!"

Konami narrowed under his hat. "Well excuse me for saving your life from actual fragmentation."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you two okay? It felt like I rode over some- Red Hat?" Carly approached the two, surprised to see him... _again_. "Don't tell me you're the one I almost took down? Really now, meeting like this for a second time can't be just a simple coincidence. Are you following me? And why are you the only one around here who's always close to becoming roadkill?"

"I could say a similar thing to you too. Though, I'm confident it's mainly coincidental." He shrugged, picking himself up before offering a hand to the still immobilized blunette below him.

She stared at it, before taking it with a huff. "At least you know what role in society you play as."

"What role?" He shook his head, "Anyway, you better be more self-aware of your surroundings. I'm not going to always be there to pull you out of the gutter."

"Your advice is unneeded, nerd." She swiped her hair arrogantly, "And where are my products? I had them just a moment a- AH!" She pointed a trembling finger to the ground. "M-My, my stuff!"

"Huh? What stuff?" Konami and Carly turned and felt a portion of Kami's negativity hit them right in the kisser.

The tire tracks imprinted on the shattered and damaged particles that had obviously been plowed out of the shopping bags' grip were a clear indication that Carly's van had beaten it up as if it stole the vehicle's fuel DP.

"Oh..." Carly muttered.

"You, you..." Kami trembled with anger, her aura sending danger signs to whomever dared stepped in her shadow. Which right now, was a red buffoon and a random four-eyed loser.

"Carly..." Konami eyed statically, "I suggest you make a break for it before- H-Hey!" He exclaimed with a rattling surprise to his collar, fists squeezing the fabric and keeping the owner of it in place.

Kami stared dead eyed into the wary gaze of Red Hat. "You're going to pay for what you've done! Literally!"

"Wha?! But I-?! WHAT?!" Konami was utterly flabbergasted. "What did I do?!"

"You pushed me, and now my merchandise is destroyed!"

"Pushed you? I would be more inclined to accept the phrase, 'Saved you'."

Kami glowered even more, her glowing deadliness killing Konami from the inside. The poor teen gulped down a glob of certified fear, his skin spewing drops of sweat to pat the heavy feeling in his heart on the back.

"P-Pay you back, got it. U-Urm, how much did you say it cost again?" He could barely bare the view he was desperately trying to avoid. He could practically feel the beats of scenarios the girl was grinding with her teeth, scenarios that depicted him dying in numerous of ways, each one mind chopping than the last.

This couldn't be his fate, could it?

"Twenty-four thousand DP."

"H-Huh? Did you just say Twenty-four... _thousand_?"

"Did I stutter?" She glared on.

Konami gulped once more. "N-No ma'am." He shook his head. "But how in the world am I going to pay that off? And when?"

"If you can't pay it off by next week, then you can at least offer your services to help me get more in time until you can!"

"In time for what?"

"That's none of your business!" She shoved him forward and on his behind with an audible thud, turning swiftly and stomping her way to who knows where. "Twenty-four thousand by next week, Red Hat! _Twenty-four thousand_!"

Konami let out his held breath, thankful that the situation had came to an end. Or at least to a halt.

'Damn. Kami sure's scary when it really comes down to it.'

"You okay, Konami-kun?" Carly crouched down with concern.

 _"H-Hey! That's my line!"_ The screeching voice of Bianca almost shocked Konami out of his hat.

"What's wrong?" Carly called through his 'ringing' ear drums.

"N-Nothing." He stood up with the glassy eyed female, ignoring the childish pout on the other end. "Anyway, I gotta get going, Carly. I'll be seeing ya."

"Wait!" She grabbed his shoulder. "Where are you heading off to?"

"The Arcadia Movement." Then, as if lightning struck twice in a similar situation, Konami took Carly's presence into proper consideration. "Ur, hey, Col, is there any chance-"

"Nope." She said blankly. "You still owe me one after using me last time, Konami."

"I-It was an emergency!"

"Speaking of which," she ignored his cry of protest, "I think it's time to pay the toll."

"Pay the- but..." He sighed, cursing her bad timing, "I'm really in the middle of something, Carly. Can't it wait?"

"And I'm not?" She raised a brow, "Plus, you promised!"

"Did I?"

Carly glared, causing Red Hat to panic a bit. 'Man, I sure have a knack for attracting the scariest of characters, even if they're on the 'good side'.' He sighed in defeat. He couldn't deny it though, and an owe is an owe, so... "Fine, what's the gist of it? Is it some scoop?"

"Actually, yes." She gestured toward her vehicle. "Let's get in so I can fill you with the details."

 _ **-5Ds-**_

"So, what's this scoop about?" Konami leaned for comfort, watching their surroundings slowly increased it's speed of passing them by.

"Have you heard of the rumor going around town lately of the Missing Duelists?"

"Missing Duelists?" He questioned, a thought on hold.

"Yeah. They say that some duelists disappear after a heated battle of some sort. I can't say for sure, but the sources are definitely, non-coincidentally linked, especially when online evidence backs them up. They can't be just speculation if that's the case, right?"

"You tell me." He turned to the road in front of them. "Can this online evidence be justified?"

"Well, as far as I know, not really. But what I found out recently can only be the workings of how truthful these rumors can be. Yesterday, after one of the contestants was defeated in the Fortune Cup, he left a person in his wake after mysteriously vanishing in thin air. You're competing there, so you should know what I'm talking about, right?"

"Hmm." He hummed to himself, knowing exactly what event Carly was describing. After all, his friends informed him of the unknown barter with a duelist named Dave and Jaden of all people. It still plagued his mind to date, the blasphemous occurence not making sense one bit.

But then you have the duel with Terence and Zee, that specific duelist Divine was so intrigued by, and needed Konami of all people to take down, in a duel of course.

His reasons were unexplained, like the walking enigma that he was. Still, his friend disappearing so suddenly without any other sources knowing that he even competed in the first place was practically impossible to be real. But there it was, clear as day. Unless everyone was taking Konami and his friends for a fool, which he highly doubted. It was all just mercilessly confusing to no end.

Speaking of which, he had noted to himself to at least put some effort in finding Terence's unknown whereabouts. But Red Hat guessed that due to the overlapping events that followed up, squeezing the searching matter in his agenda was rather a challenge if not anything else. Still, he should do something about it or else it would continue to plague the back of his mind.

"So are you planning to look into this case? If so, where you going to start anyway?"

"Well," Carly took a turn, "I've asked around lately and picked up an interesting development downtown."

"What kind of development?"

"You see, on the other side of town is proclaimed to have duels involving a certain duelist by the name of 'The Black Widow'."

"Black Widow?" Konami raised a brow. Where do people get these names from anyway?

"Yeah. I believe she has something to do with this whole shtick 'cause eye witnesses had speculate her wiping out her opponents as well, and when I say that, I mean literally off from the map, which is an exact match to another person named Zee." She almost looked at Konami with sympathy. "I understand if I'm going too fast for you, but just bear with me, okay?"

"No, no, I understand perfectly, I think... Zee's a guy I'd been informed of before, so no worries there."

"So you know something about him? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Easy there." He raised a hand, "I probably don't know any more about him than you do. All I know is that Divine wants me to duel him for some reason."

"Divine? Wait, THE Divine? From the Arcadia Movement?! You're working for him?!"

"It's not like that." He scratched his cheek, regretting opening his mouth like a hyena. It felt like he had ripped open a can of worms that was going to slither it's way up his pants if he didn't find an excuse pronto. "I was spitting words out of my ass, sorry. What I meant was that I overheard him wanting the guy to be taken down in a duel."

"Uh huh, and when was that?" She eyed him suspiciously, her glasses were just a window that protected Konami from her sharp, busy gaze.

"W-When you dropped me off last time." He lied.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot that you still have to tell me what happened in that Movement the other day." She digressed unknowingly.

"N-Nothing happened, I swear." He stuttered, her prying was beginning to feel overwhelming. "Geez, and keep your eyes on the road or otherwise we'll have a repeat of what happened yesterday as well."

The female reporter almost instantly knew what he meant by that, her cheeks beeting red with embarrassment. "D-Don't bring that up, Red Hat! You should be thankful that I would rather forget how secretively perverted you really are!" She shot back without warning.

"That's not true! I-I mean I didn't mean to- I'm not..." The red teen sighed exasperatingly, feeling futility making itself known on his shoulders. "Just drive."

 _ **-5Ds-**_

"I activate my Heart of the Underdog's effect once more!" Simon revealed his drawn card, "By revealing my Normal monster that I drew, I can give my hand another card buddy from my deck. And wouldn't ya know, it's another Normal Monster."

Yusei frowned with a hint of uncharacteristical frustraion. "Yes, I see that." He waited patiently for his opponent's next move (thank goodness it wasn't the revealing of another Normal Monster, since Dust Barrier was destroyed by itself), which didn't take that long to say hello. Still, the smile of satisfactory on Simon's face wasn't a nerve calmer for the Turbo Duelist while he stood on the other side of the field. Whatever his friend-opponent was planning, he had to at least steel himself for he'll regret it at the last minute.

What could it be though? And was he willing to find out?

"Here we go, Yusei. Let's activate my trap card, Birthright. A simple trap really, since it allows me to special summon one Normal monster from my grave in attack mode. So let's give my Luster Dragon a second chance at life. Reveal yourself, now!"

Flipping toward the opposition, the pink-purple hologram burst a glow of light, twirling a barrel of azure, merging and forming said dragon from a turn ago.

 **Luster Dragon (A1900)**

"I reckon you not going to leave those two hanging like that, are you?"

"Nope. Nice observation." Simon smirked, almost sarcastically. "Cause it's time for another effect to take charge. Activate spell card, Faustian Bargain! By sending one Special Summoned monster on the field to the grave, I can special summon one Level Four Normal Monster from my hand. And Yusei," he smiled mischieviously, "When I say on the field, I literally mean on either side. So you know what that means?"

The crab-haired duelist's eyes bulged in realization. "You don't mean..."

"Yup, that's exactly right. Your Junk Warrior's grave had just been dug up and is now awaiting for it's owner's arrival. So let's let it not wait any longer, okay?" In a sudden stream of mysterious green, the spell got ahold of the Warrior's holographic presence, tying it up forcefully, and painfully, before crushing it completely into pixelated oblivion. Then, out came a blood red beast on all huge, threatening four paws, it's sharp, smooth horns taking aim at Yusei like a deadly cannon as it growled in anticipation and arrogance, ready for it's orders that would be bestowed upon it sooner or later.

 **Sabersaurus (L4- EARTH- Dinosaur- A1900- D500)**

"Junk Warrior..." Yusei mourned silently, shocked at how of a cameo it had.

"Don't worry, Yusei, your Fortress Warrior over there will join it soon enough. Now, I activate my next spell in hand, Cost Down! By discarding one card, I can lower all Levels of the monsters in my hand by two for the remainder of the turn, which means for a Level Eight, I get to tribute only one monster to play it."

"That's oddly specific." Then, it hit the teen like an oncoming train. "Wait, are you telling me you have..."

"Ding ding ding, you guessed right again, my friend. Now, let's complete my combo with the final cherry on top. I sacrifice my Gagagigo to bring forth my ultimate creature."

Turning the surface to a spiritual ignition, the offensive reptile dispersed with a groan of agnization, the now empty space giving way for superior quality.

"Volcano the predicted prostration, tsunami the unworthy adversaries, storm the retaliating factors, and conquer any and all who looks down upon your mighty ubiety. Go and spread your glorious wings of virility! Gogi, the Gagagigo King!"

Simon's voice of insight brimmed and whirled the force to life, shaking the very foundation they stood on. For a hologram, it sure seemed like an actual breathing pixel of strength. So alive that it's vein popping planets that made up it's incomparable muscles were pulsating so realistically that it appeared to be persons of their own. It's red, bulging being was like a more matured, more gorgantuan version of it's sacrificial descendant, and with that glowing, radiating, ominous, reptillian form came a look of longing for something. Something flavorable. Something 'evil' to chew on.

And it seemed like he would even disobey the laws of the holographic programming just to get his selfish way.

 **Gogiga Gagagigo (L8- WATER- Reptile- A2950- D2800)**

 **Gogiga Gagagigo's LVL: 6(-2)**

"Woah, what a beast, ladies and gentlemen!" The MC's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"That's one mean looking monster Simonii-chan brought out." Daisy muttered warily, expecting the creature to hear her comment if she pitched up even just the slightest.

"No kidding." Yanagi bulged in surprise. "That thing's almost strong enough to take on the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Awesome!" Leo pumped. "But Yusei has him right where he wants him."

"You sure about that?" Tanner raised a brow at the youngster.

"Either way," Misty asserted, "if Yusei is looking to turn things around, then it certainly not going to be as easy as it may sound."

She was right after all, cause if this were to be an easy way out, then Simon wouldn't be so risky to bring out his monster like that, especially if he had waited a turn later to use it. No, if this was going to be expected to be Yusei's 'double you', then the Turbo Duelist had to pull up his socks before it's too late.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **End of Chapter**

 **To be Continued...**


	24. Gogiga The Obstacle

**Hello all, and welcome to another chapter of Hero's Call!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the extra plot (considering noone has thought and implanted it before anyway... hopefully?) And the OCs. Don't ask me to list them, cause I've got more lined up and I don't feel like going through them all. It would probably be a waste of your time anyway, so... yeah...**

 **!REVIEW TIME!**

 **Yuu Sumeragi:**

 **I know, right? The nerve of some people. Lol**

 **Modnar:**

 **Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoy it too. Though, I don't think I can honestly copyright the changing personality thing. Can't remember if I based it off on something though, since it kinda just slipped out of my fingertips. But oh well...**

 **!REVIEW TIME!**

 **Ahem, anyway, it's time once again to shoot for the Stars!**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Arc 02**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Gogiga The Obstacle**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I think this is the place." Carly squinted at the rusted sign through the front mirror of her trusty van. Konami took in the view as well, mainly out of curiosity.

 _Duel-o-Rev_

It was a decent sized building almost in the middle of nowhere; close to the docks of New Domino. It's painted layer seemed blemished to an extend of uncompromised misfortune. Like it was left to rot or something. Or maybe it had been.

Confusion was Konami's initial yellow line when their destination was confirmed through his eyeballs. "The Black Widow lives in a duel store...?"

Though it could be a valid place to stay, considering it _was_ a dueling sanctuary, of some sort at least, and that the owners might have given up on the thing long ago. Not that a building giving a thumbs up to the rundown confirmation papers was a part of that validation, mind you.

"No," Carly rolled her eyes, "of course not. This is the origins of the rumors. Well, so I heard."

"Okay..." Konami mirrored Carly out of the vehicle. "So, what? Are you expecting the folks inside to know her whereabouts? And how do we even know there's anyone here? This place looks deserted."

"Well, it may look like it, but I can assure you, it isn't. There's a man in here by the name of Lennod Anderson, who supposedly keeps patronizing the store's customers with the rumors I told you about. So this is most definitely the place it came from." She turned to the building with an almost unsure look pasted on her expression. 'At least, I hope so.'

The moment Carly's peach skin made contact with the taunting door's knocking sound effect, the baleful nature of it intervened with an opening creak of protracting goosebumps, almost as if it was gesturing for the two to come in with a sharp, ominous finger.

Both were frozen in time, Carly's eyes almost the size of her glasses and Konami gulping down an unnerved glob.

"That..." She looked at the red teen, sheepishly forming a wry. "That's obviously the wind, right?"

"Sure. Let's go with that." Konami kept himself from backing away, which having no darkness to welcome them on the inside had helped him in that regard at least, but that's not to say that there were lightbulbs enlightening their moods. It was all dull and grey, the wooden furniture they slowly, and warily walked passed were as old and literally scarred as if they just came back from a dusty torture chamber meant for objects who were hard to crack. Get it? Hard? Wooden furniture? Crack? Scarred?

...Nevermind...

"Are you still sure noone has jumped the gun? Looks pretty outcast to me."

"O-Of course I am." Carly furrowed, but her tone was a fraction off from certain ville, both of them knew that, but none of them addressed it, obviously for personal reasons. "The sources I receive is always checked twice by my Fortune Deck."

"Fortune deck?" Konami inquired curiously. Was that her actual recipe's name or a bunch of cards straight from the pseud fortune ladies down the carnival road? Or something in the lines of that.

"Yeah, my deck. Ur, hang on a sec..." She trailed off, her hands trailing down her holster to retrieve it. "I should'ah done this in the van, but oh well."

Konami watched intentively as his female companion shuffled for reasons beyond his knowing. Why in the-? "Care to explain what you're aiming to achieve by shuffling your deck so suddenly?"

"It helps me with my fortune." She simply stated, her focus on the repositioning of cards in her moving hands. "When I'm unsure of something, I use it as a guided experience. You know, to give me a heads up."

"And this actually works?" Red Hat almost found himself intrigued, but the dominating sensation of disbelief was overpowering at best.

"Yep. Well, most of the time at least." She corrected, hiding an embarrassed flush on her face. Standing idling by in a so-called abandoned building while shuffling a stack of Duel Monsters cards was plain-old awkward, she knew that much. But she needed to boost her confidence before taking another step forward, especially in a place like this.

Gosh, if only she did it in the van. How insecure of her. Well, Carly was very positive in herself looking at the outside layout of the store, despite it's bad shape, so maybe it was to be expected to be unexpected on the matter.

Konami sighed, before hearing a clawing scuttle in the corner, which made Carly jump with all her might, screaming above her lungs, her cards revolving like a continuously reloading revolver, parachuting to the floor in disarray.

"H-Hey!" Red Hat instinctively caught the frightened female in his arms as she clutched onto his neck in a cowering attempt to shiver her way to safety.

"W-W-Wh-What was that?!"

"Hey, who's there?" A voice approached from the back room, a young teen with an age approximately near both came rushing in with a broom, 'armed' for combat.

The three shared glances amongst each other, a short silence escaping their closed mouths until another person entered the scene, his aspects more manlier to that of the first male, though his skin was subtly wrinkled with age.

He held a freakin shotgun in his palms, the supposed lethal weapon aiming dangerously at the two trespassers.

They both raised their hands up immediately, but in doing so, allowed Carly to fall with a thump.

What had the girl gotten them into?

"What you kids doin here?" The man's voice asked stoically, yet threateningly. Konami's arms were still frozen stiff.

"W-We're not here to cause any trouble, sir!" He replied hesitantly, the unfriendly hole of the weapon taunting him with how much firepower it had compared to Red Hat. But furrowing at it was the last thing found in the teen's rapidly cycling mind. Gosh, was the edge of death scary as shit!

Funny though, since the thought came from a guy who precariously rides Duel Runners to chase down intermittent and perilous vans to nowhere land, with the blurry road below acting as burning lava, and one wrong move representing a pit from Super Mario Bros.

Konami guessed all of it had something to do with the ad-lib atmosphere. But that was besides the point...

"Then what's your deal?"

"W-We're just here to ask some questions!" Carly stood up, and joined Konami in the ice block they were in.

"What kind of questions?" The man seemed calmer, so they expected that they were getting somewhere, other than the hospital.

"It's about the Black Widow."

"The Black Widow...?" He dropped his weapon slightly to stare at the two more pertinently.

"DA BLACK WIDOW!?" Carly once again jumped in Konami's impetuous grip, who in turn grimaced at the physical reminder of her weight. Through the doorway the two males came from dashed a smaller, even older timer of complete grayness, his creasy, pale skin forming an uncomfortable smile, almost as if he were a pedophile. "Did ah sum bud-ee say da Black Widow?!"

"Oh great," the man rubbed his temple, "look what you two have done. Now he'll never shut up for a while."

"Carly, get off from me." Red Hat sighed with relief afterward, rubbing his used neck.

"Ur, hi." Carly waved sheepishly, the nerve from being abused as a red target still leering through her veins. "Are you Lennod Anderson? My name's Carly Carmine, it's a pleasure to meet you. Anyway, do you know anything about the Black Widow, or where she might be at the moment?"

"Do I?" He grinned knowingly.

"You do?" She sparkled with enthusiasm.

"Dat's wud I'mma tryin to figure out, milady." He turned his back to the duo, speaking to an invisible presence. "Do ah know where she might be? Hmm, probably not. If only ah put ah tracker on her. Then ah might know where em base is. But unfortunately ah didn't, so do ah lie 'n tell em ah no, or do ah not lie 'n tell em ah don't? Still, can ah trust em if ah do? Day could be one of em. Or maybe not... ah won't no for sure until ah get solid proof dough. But den ah-gain..." He continued to ramble to himself, the company around the old gesyer losing focus due to boredom and confusion respectively.

"Ur, why is he speaking to himself?" Konami asked, clearly able to hear each and every word muttering out of the senior's chattering mouth.

"He does this all the time. It'll just take a second... or a few minutes..." The 'janitor' explained wearily as the four returned to watching the elderly do his thing.

 _ **-5Ds-**_

"O-kay! Now wud wood ya two youngsters like ta no 'bout da Black Widow?"

They sat at one of the backroom's tables, the man's personal exception finally at peace with itself. Still though, Carly wondered would it be a good idea to take whatever the senior might tell them to be legitimate enough to be trusted. I mean, the man's mentality, not to mention his appearance, was literally looking for it's lost marbles.

They probably might never be found though.

Then again, she came all this way to gather more valuable information, and no matter how strange this person she was going to question might be, Carly was determined to get to the bottom of it all.

"Wait." The formerly armed middle-age male stared at the two suspiciously. "Why on Earth are you so interested about the Black Widow? I haven't met anyone before that was willing to take a step forward in that regard, especially since meeting her will definitely mean the end for the both of you."

"Then you could say we're the first." Carly smiled politely. "But really, I'm only curious of the facts about her. I've heard a lot of rumors so far, and I guess you could say I'm intrigue to know more."

"You're a reporter, aren' chu ?" The teen chirped on the other end, furrowing at Carly.

"E-Excuse me?"

"It's the only logical conclusion I can come up with. Really now, are you telling me someone would just come out of the blue and be interested in something that might kill them?"

"Kill?" She raised a brow, never expecting such explicity. Was that the meaning behind the missing duelists? Were they really _killed_?

"Don't cha listen ta em, missy." The old timer waved nonchalantly. "Mah son 'n grandson are just jealous I'mma da only one dat hav ah da knowledge of da Black Widow. If only day were me..." He shrugged smugly, but then furrowed with seriousness. "But Ah can ah-sore ya dat day don't die af-da dooling da Black Widow."

"They don't? Then what happens? They obviously disappeared, right?"

"And here we go again." The blonde teen sighed along with his father.

"Well, if ya really wanna no more 'bout da Black Widow, den ah guess ah can sare sum info wit ya."

"Thank you." Carly nodded, "We really appreciate it."

"Now listen very carefully, missy, cuz wud I'mma 'bout ta tell ya is tup secret, ya hear?" He leaned in closer dramatically, "Da Black Widow 'n her gang actually sucks da souls of da doolers ta pow-ah up dare machine of mass destruction!"

"Machine of mass destruction? Her gang?"

"Now I heard it all." The blonde couldn't help but chuckle.

"Can it, Mathew mah boy! Ah-mah bein' serious here!"

"Please gramps, your folklore has been changing with each customer we'd gotten."

"He's right, dad."

"They change?" Carly's enthusiasm slowly depleted.

"Yep," Mathew glanced at the reporter, "it's been like that ever since his 'imaginary Widow character' he made up slipped out of his mouth."

"She's not imaginary! She's real! Ah'm nut lyin'!" Lennod stood up defiantly.

"You sure?" Carly questioned, still clinging onto the last string of hope that it all might be true.

"Yup!" He turned. "Ah sore it wit mah own two eyes!"

"That's barely anything to go on, gramps." Mathew sighed. "Just admit defeat and stop this parade you've been building up already. There's no such thing as the Black Widow."

"Don't be too sure, sweetie."

Ears perked and eyes swayed along with turning heads. Everyone stared at the doorway before them. What they saw was interesting indeed.

 _ **-5Ds-**_

"Man, Crab-boy's sure in a pickle now, huh?" Hikari muttered idly, eyes glued to the all seeing glass. "Wonder if he'll be able to overcome Simon's 'super villain' over there."

Greiger simply hummed in response, feeling no need to utter a word to agree with the female.

Zee watched silently from afar, his heart secretively pacing with hunger. 'I can practically feel their energy from here. How delightful. But I should be patient. The time to strike will surely come.'

On the other side of the room, the Black Rose leaned peacefully against the illuminated wall. Well, maybe not peacefully, since the thoughts that ran through her head so hyper-actively were anything but relaxing. 'Why...?' Akiza muttered in her head. 'Why must he make things so confusing!?' It was a question she kept asking herself ever since she stepped into the lobby's perimeter, or maybe even when he delivered that stupid speech of his to her.

She should just ignore what he had said and continue remaining in the comfortable hands of Divine. But every time she said that to herself, to keep her once buried emotions and contrary thoughts in check, and to allow peace and tranquility to befall upon her being, Konami, Red Hat, the big imbecile that he was, kept pulling her to the edge of Divine's fingertips. So much so that it felt disasterous with each drag.

Almost frightening if she was honest.

But she told herself that such areas outside of her comfort zone was unnecessary, and definitely despicable. But how could she stick to her beliefs, if that idiot did not want to leave her alone?

 _"I do care, honest, even if I have a weird way of showing it."_

 _"That's why I will do everything in my power to save you from Divine, and even from yourself. And I won't stop until I drop, Akiza, believe me."_

Akiza couldn't even find it in herself to grimace at the image of her name being uttered out of his despicable lips. The reason was far beyond her understanding as well. Why? WHY, DAMN IT, WHY?!

"Urgh!" She uttered a growl, catching the attention of the three around her. But that was the least of her problems. Her mind was practically baking with confusion.

'Red Hat...' She sighed, almost forgetting her objective in mind. The redhead was representing the Arcadia Movement as a whole during her time at the tournament, and how she was acting right now was a disgrace to her Psychic family, let alone Divine himself. She had to clear her mind of this proposterous, mental invasion.

Breath in, and out, in, and out...

"Weird..." Hikari mumbled, before turning her attention back to the duel that was about to resume play.

"Now, it's time for a little battle with the current best of the best, don't you think?" Simon swiped a hand forward with emphasis. "Strike down his Fortress Warrior my lower Level Monsters with your Double Strike!"

Sabersaurus and Luster Dragon growled respectively, confirming their compliance with a gigantic paw of death and a Luster Blast, taking down the poor, helpless creature as swiftly as their attacks were, leaving a rubble of dirt smoking it's way onto the field.

Yusei furrowed a bit, but kept his cool from being overwhelmed. There was no need to anyway, except for the frightening presence acting as Simon's right hand monster.

"Since I know you still have Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, I don't see any need to continue my assault any further. So I'll end my turn with one card face-down. Now it's time to see if faith's on your side, Yusei." Simon crossed his arms, sternly gazing upon the duelist before him. It was as if Gogi's being ruptured to the field had no effect on his mentality whatsoever. Yusei looked to be the same Yusei moments prior. That said a lot on it's own though, since the blunette's previous opponents always had some reaction to his ace glaring his way down on them.

Maybe Yusei really had a chance in his hand after all.

Maybe...

 **Gogiga Gagagigo's LVL: 8(+2)**

Yeah, let's." Yusei confidently ripped a card. "Draw!"

 **Turn Six- Yusei**

The crab-haired duelist glanced at the addition to his hand roster, then at the beast before him, a skyscraper compared to the other two. In strength of course. 'That monster's anything but an easy obstacle. I guess I'll have to play it safe until the time comes for me to try my luck.'. "I play one monster face-down and set one backrow card. End turn."

"Ur oh, Yusei's staying on the defensive end." Dexter implied worriedly.

"That doesn't seem like a good sign." Tanner said idly. "Is he getting dead draws or is he planning something sinister for Simon?"

"I'll bet my DP on the latter." Leo said confidently, eyeing the duel closely as if it would disappear into thing air if he blinked.

"Bad draw?" Simon chuckled empathetically. "Don't worry though, I'll have this nightmare of yours wrapped up pretty soon. Draw!"

 **Turn Seven- Simon**

Viewing the single card, Simon took a second to wonder of it's importance compared to the current situation at hand. 'If things stay as it is, then I'll only be able to get through one direct attack each turn until the duel's over, since Yusei would no doubt activate his trap for my Gogi over here. Still, I would rather have it be than to rush in with my arsenal exhausted. I have to think of the unknown factor after all. He has two face-down cards over there, one he hadn't activated during my last strike, which means it can't be Mirror Force if he ran it in his deck, right? The second one could be, but that is why I'll play my attack force as it is for now, until I find a certain 'Double You', no matter the circumstances.'. "I attack your face-down with my Luster Dragon. Go and strike with Luster Blast!"

Groaning in acceptance, the beast spread it's wings and shot a hot, milky blue stream of destruction toward the awaiting card, it's backside shattering on impact.

"Now for a direct attack. Go and stomp his Life Points down to size, Sabersaurus, with your Fiery Pounce!"

Yusei shook his head in defiance though, once the creature was a few feet ahead of him. "Not quite, Simon. Activate Trap Card, Spirit Force."

"Spirit Force..." Simon muttered, not recalling such a card being played against him before.

"This card protects me from battle damage you might inflict upon me. But that's just the tip of the iceberg, cause it's second effect allows me to add a Tuner Warrior from my graveyard to my hand with fifteen hundred or less DEF. The choice is already obviously though, since the only Tuner monster I have in there is my Junk Synchron!"

Simon narrowed a bit at the familiar card being revealed to him. 'That card again. And his Scarecrow is still on hold. Well, I tried'. "I end my turn."

"Wow! Satellite's Shooting Star survives yet another damage attack from his opponent. Will all of this defensive plays pull him out of the gutter with a helping hand of a comeback, or is Yusei only delaying the inevitable? This is becoming absolutely anxious indeed, folks!"

Indeed it was. It was like a physical reminder of ' _Konami's_ ' opening matchup; turn after turn, chance after chance. The number of turns were almost identical as well. And it might end up like so too, if only both duelists were not expecting to grab the glory before the tides hit the shore.

Especially Yusei, since he had a chance in hand right this moment. But will it backfire, is the real question? Regardless, the Satellite duelist had to think of something quick, cause he couldn't keep playing defense all day. Especially if Simon could draw something that might eventually stop his Scrap-Iron Scarecrow from halting the big brute in the end.

"Draw!"

 **Turn Eight- Yusei**

'Okay,' he thought, 'I guess I'll take the chance then.'. He didn't wanted to strike so recklessly though, especially in a crucial moment like this.

But it was calling his name, and Yusei couldn't help but press the elevator button that lead to it.

'Here goes nothing.'. "I summon my Junk Synchron to the field in attack mode!"

Revving it's trusty engine, the orange little fellow brimmed to life with glaring enthusiasm meant for any of it's oppositions, even the mighty Gogiga Gagagigo. How daring it was despite the size difference.

 **Junk Synchron (L3- DARK- Warrior- A1300- D500)**

"And now I'll use it's effect to special summon Synchron Explorer once again."

Out from the dark sprinkling ashes materialized the once used machine assembling due to it's companion's recruiting and humble sound of teamwork.

 **Synchron Explorer (L2- EARTH- Machine- A0- D700)**

"Those two again..." Simon groaned, "Are you going to bring out another Junk Warrior then?"

"Not quite, cause I'm not done yet. While I control a Tuner monster on the field, I can special summon my fallen Quillbolt Hedgehog to the field."

Giving his Duel Disk a good slap with the ejected card, Yusei watched coolly as his fury creature of adorableness came swirling to life, it's bolts standing up straight with anticipation, a determined green sparkle in it's cute eyes.

 **Quillbolt Hedgehog (L2- EARTH- Machine- A800- D800)**

"That's two more then." Simon checked the level of the recent monster taking center stage on Yusei's side of the field. "Which means you're gonna bring out a Level Seven, yes?"

"Almost there." Yusei smiled at Simon's persisting impatience. "I just need _one_ more to bring out the big guns. So now I'll activate One For One! You saw my last duel, so I shouldn't go into full detail on what it does, right?"

"Yeah." Simon sighed. "You discard one monster to special summon a Level One from your hand or deck."

"Compared to your assumptions of my Levels, you at least got that right." Yusei smirked, almost enjoying how arrogant he shot back at Simon. Eat your own words? More like eat your own attitude. "So by discarding my monster in hand, I get to special summon Level Eater from my deck."

A pillar of light ignited next to Synchron Explorer, eating the position with it's brighteness until it revealed the bug Yusei had grown all too accustomed to. It's yellow light star conflicting against it's red dark shell. But it paid it's appearance no mind, obviously, as it stood by for following orders.

 **Level Eater (L1- DARK- Insect- A600- D0)**

"So it's lucky number eight instead of lucky number seven, huh?"

"Yep, you guessed it, Lucky number Eight. So let's not keep you waiting on who the lucky winner is then. Junk Synchron, do your thing and accept your comrades' help to bring forth the designated Synchro Monster."

The four nodded, smiling behind pixelated masks as the three swirled through Junk Synchron's majestic green rings, shining forth as shooting stars as they overlapped and formed one big olympian radiance.

"Touch the clouds of freedom with your four invincible shields. Use them to offend the penitence of darkness and act as the light that will cut through the hopelessness like a sword of avowal! Hammer your way to the stage, Junk Destroyer!"

A pair of two fearful eyes burnt their way through the representation that was the pillar of uniting light, it's huge, overpowering fists of fate reached out as if they had a mind of their own. Flexing and unflexing, furrowing and stretching, the 'monster' stood tall above them all, taking stage in the same manner Gogiga Gagagigo was in.

A manner of might.

 **Junk Destroyer (EARTH- L8- Warrior- A2600- D2500)**

"Woah! What a beast everyone! Is this the breakthrough Yusei's looking for?!" The MC questioned with astonishment.

"Woah! Cool!" Leo sparkled.

"What a card!" Daisy proclaimed incredulously, as hyped as Leo was.

"Sorry," Misty was poked at, "Is this seat taken?"

It was Tasha.

"No, not at all." The supermodel smiled. "Go right ahead."

"Thanks." Tasha slouched down next to her, still a bit nervous being near such an important person like Misty.

"I was wondering where you were though."

"O-Oh, you know," the pink-haired teen smiled dismissively, "just slouching down at home. It was kinda lonely, so I decided it would be best to enjoy today's matches with everyone else."

"Good to know."

"But it still lacks the needed ATK points to take down Simon's monster." Tanner chirped up, suddenly catching the two's attention.

"Yeah, you right there." Yanagi agreed. "But Yusei wouldn't be that insecure of the disadvantage he has, right?"

"I don't believe he is." Misty stated observantly. "It may has something to do with it's effect."

"It's effect?"

"You shouldn't be so nescient, Yusei." Simon said calmly. "Have you really forgotten the strength of Gogi?"

"No." He replied simply. "That's why I'm counting on Junk Destroyer's special effect."

"It's effect... of course." Simon sighed with annoyance, but a hint of anxiety could be heard though. "Go on, explain it already."

"Gladly. Once Synchro Summoned, my Destroyer here gets to destroy cards on the field up to the amount of non-Tuner monsters used for it's summon. I count three, so meaning your Heart of the Underdog, Birthright, and Gogiga is nothing but planks my Destroyer will chop up in two."

"So it does that, huh?" Simon grimaced. "It's name should've been self-explanatory now that I think about it. Dang, but I won't let you have the last laugh. Activate face-down, Order To Charge! This Quick-Play gives me the ability to tribute a face-up Normal Monster I control of my choosing. Once that's done, I can take your Destroyer down with it's 'planks' as well. So Luster Dragon, lend me your power so I can eliminate your enemy!"

The chain was set, and the links were tumbling after one another, Luster Dragon's pure howl looking to eradicate Junk Destroyer, who in turn gave an Earth-Shattering smash to the ground, the magnitude hitting the defenseless cards on Simon's field. In a split second, the explosions erupted, battle cries were heard and soon calmed down with an evaporating smoke left behind.

The field was now clear of all cards, save for Sabersaurus and two face-downs on Yusei's end, the dinosaur standing tall on all four through the whole dilemma.

"Wow! What a spectacle everyone! What forces both of these two combatants are proving themselves to be! Truly remarkable indeed!" The MC sounded absolutely amazed.

"The bigger they're, the harder they fall. That's what I always say." Hikari shrugged. "Or was it if first you don't succeed, try again? Meh, can't remember. Probably both really."

Greiger ignored her rambling and kept focused on the duel. "They're really proving themselves to be worthy to be the champion, huh?"

'I'll say.' Zee smirked hungrily.

 _ **-5Ds-**_

"Who are you?" Waldo, Mathew's father, inquired quizzitively, but not enough to calm down his anger over the sudden presence of yet another uninvited guest. "And how did you get in here? The door's locked, I should know. Don't anybody read the sign anymore? It says 'CLOSED', people!"

"Ah!" The old man stood up from his chair suddenly. "Dat's her! Dat's da Black Widow!"

"Black Widow?" Waldo carefully observed the woman in front of them. "Sure it is."

"He's correct, you know." Her blood red lipstick formed a smile. "I'm indeed the Black Widow he had been spreading awareness of. Too bad nobody ever believed the poor, old man." She winked at Lennod, whose cheeks caught fire to it.

"A-Ah sucks." He rubbed his head, embarrassed.

'Did my grandpa just got _complimented_ by a very attractive woman?'

"Oh please," Waldo rolled his eyes, "so are you telling me that you have the ability to suck the souls from duelists?"

"Unfortunately, that's correct." She frowned.

"So, what now?" Konami asked, not pitching up for a while. "Are you here to suck our souls as well then?"

"Wait, you can't seriously be implying that you are believing this get-up?" Waldo asked, flabbergasted that someone was actually getting on the same mad train that his father drove.

"Meh, I've seen worst." Red Hat shrugged, slouched down in his chair, almost nonchalantly.

"Worst than a soul sucking duelist who's trying to power up their machine of mass destruction?" Mathew asked, also flabbergasted.

"I can assure you-" the lady in the violet, silky dress was interrupted by Carly.

"Even still, you can't deny that this has to be the Black Widow. I mean, she came in with the door locked. Isn't that supernatural proof enough?"

"Yeah!" Lennod chirped defensively.

"Plus there's people who can morph holograms into real living creatures." Konami justified. "So this can't be too farfetch'd to believe."

"Urm, excuse me-"

"That's besides the point." Mathew argued. "We're talking about a practical reincarnation of the Grim Reaper here, for _duelists_! Isn't that _too_ bizzare?"

"And what about the timing?" Waldo mentioned. "Do none of you realize how obscenely coincidental it is that she appeared right after my father's explanation on the whole thing? And to justify the entering with a locked door assumption, there's windows that weren't taken into consideration. In addition to that, she could've been hiding in here for all we know! That's just how desperate my father technically is to have others believe in his fables."

"Can I please at least say-"

"Ah can't believe ya wood axe-sually accuse me for lyin!"

"And why would you leave the windows unlocked if you are trying to keep others from entering? At least lock the ones that are not being watched over." Konami suggested.

"You think I would be crazy enough to turn this store into a prison?"

"Can all of you please just give me the time of day to speak!?"

Silence.

"Thank you." She sighed. "Look, all of the old man's presumptions are correct. I do suck the souls out of duelists to power up our machine."

"So there's more of you then?" Carly asked almost rhetorically, since Zee was already ticked off as a suspect. Could he be involved in this too? And what about that Dave character? Where's he if all of this speculations were linked? "How many of you are there?"

"If you are who you really say you are, then prove it." Waldo crossed his arms.

"Are you seriously telling her to suck the soul out of someone just so that you can actually believe her?"

"Yes." Waldo said firmly.

"...Wow..."

"Please, stop arguing and listen." They kept their mouths once again. "Now, I may not be able to prove who I am to you, cause of... personal reasons, but I can assure you, I am really a Soul Sucking fanatic. Was, at least. But anyway, the reason I'm here is because I need your help. Specifically, you." She glanced at the relaxed teen.

"Me?" Red Hat raised a brow.

"Yes, you. Red Hat Konami." She took a wary step forward. "You one of the only people who I can turn to that can actually help stop what will soon befall on humanity."

"Why me? And what will befall on humanity?"

"The destruction." She said meekly. "The destruction of mankind. You have to stop it."

"Stop what? You're not making a lot of sense."

"...The Rise of the Ikians."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **End of Chapter**

 **To Be Continued...**


	25. One Answer, A Ton Of Responsibility

**Hello all, and welcome to another chapter of Hero's Call!**

 **Disclaimer: *Sigh* What's the point? Oh yeah, to not get in trouble. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!** **TM** **, only Jinx, The Black Widow, the green Alien Girl, Dave (RIP), Zee, and all the non-canon participants for the Fortune Cup. Is that all? Probably not. Oh, and the extra plot (again, if it's original somehow, which I hope it is, otherwise I'll be spending some time behind bars or something like that...)**

 **!REVIEW TIME!**

 **K-316:**

 **And it's 'bout dang time too! Lol**

 **Yuu Sumeragi:**

 **Lmao! You probably wouldn't believe me when I say this, but while I thought of making up the names of those characters, my mind completely overlooked that MIA dude. I totally forgot that his name was Waldo as well, and it didn't occur to me on how coincidental I may have replicated it until I actually read your review. Wow, I'm really delayed. Next you'll probably wondering why is one of my OCs being addressed as William Afton the Purple Guy. You probably don't even know what I'm talking about, since honesty, FNaF is not for everyone...** _ **yet**_ ***smirks deviously*. Wonderful series though...**

 **!REVIEW TIME!**

 **Anyway, enough rambling. It's time once again to Shoot for the Stars!**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Arc 02**

 **Chapter 25**

 **One Answer, A Ton Of Responsibility**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Gosh, this is so boring!" A whine was heard through the confines of the backseats, the suited man flinched in surprise.

"I-I'm sorry miss, do you want me to change course?"

"What's the use?" She pouted with crossed arms. "There's nothing ominous going on lately around New Domino. No dark forces, no death, no nothing!"

"Urm..." He sweatdropped. No matter how many times this scenary replays in similar fashions, usance will never grasp him by the needing hand. Why can't she be normal like any other typical rich spoilt kid around the world? Even her appearance screamed... well, _screamed_ , cause her gothic, dark creepiness was literally _screaming_ a yell of weirdness.

Always asking him why wasn't there anything deadly around to play with. Always ending up at the cemetary-

"Take me to the cemetary, pronto! Otherwise I'll die out of boredom!" She groaned exasperatingly.

See what he meant!? The driver sighed heavily. If only she did die out of boredom, then his life didn't need to be so moody. But then again, he wouldn't be having this job if that would be the end result. Maybe typical rich brats would've been a change for the better compared to this. If only...

"Wait!" She yelled, pulling the string on his foot as it hit the break bar. "What's that!?"

He looked at her almost annoyingly, then out the window she was staring toward. "What is it?" He questioned confusingly. "I don't see anything, miss. Your eyes are probably playing tricks on yo-" then, his orbs fell in a puddle of shock, his jaw gaping unceremoniously.

In the clear blue sky that his passenger had made clear numerous of times that she despised of _so_ much, he saw the sight of a real life dragon! A real mother-effing _dragon_!? "What in the...!?" It's red body consisted of actual petals for flight, or so it seemed from this distance, and maybe even fur. It's pace slowly trailing a wave of slow beauty that was cutting through the contrasting air. But that was insignificant details to the young adult. The mere presence gliding by so casually was just wild and bizzare, and for a second there, the man thought _his_ eyes were playing tricks on him as well.

But after a hard, desperate rub to them, the _high-flying_ semblance (get it?) that he once thought was true was just an excuse which hid the actuality of the situation.

This was _legit_!?

"I must have drank too much last night..." He said, still in desperate need of an out. But then, how could the girl behind him be seeing it too? Was it just a coincidence?

"Follow that dragon, Andrew!"

"What now?" He looked at her, astonished by the mere mention of the idea.

"Need I repeat myself?" She glared. "Or are you that daring to gamble on a retirement slip?"

He flinched frightfully. This girl and her bratty threats. But this was what he wanted, right? A 'normal' rich girl that shoves him around to the mall and back? Sigh, he and his big mouth.

"Miss, I don't think-"

"DRIVE!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" He slammed the pedal carelessly, taking off like a jet made for the road, which is ironic cause jets are flight vehicles.

 _ **-5Ds-**_

"Wait here, Andrew."

"Wait, what do you-" he almost bit his tongue, seeing the little ball of mischief shooting out of the dark, luxurious limo. "M-Miss Lara! Where are you going!? Come back here! I am suppose to keep an eye on you! Don't let me get fired, please!"

She ignored the idiot, sprinting down the dirty rubble with long, short steps. Dang her tiny youthful legs! Oh well, she was finally in the clear anyway. She kneeled down and zipped her school bag open, taking out her 'Disk'ie target. Strapping it on, the little goth slapped a card against it and watched in impatient anticipation how the monster materialized with a seemingly unmatchable growl.

"Hey there, Zerkie." She cooed, the dark skeleton-like dragon lowering it's head to be caringly soothed by it's owner. It growled in reply. "No time for pleasantries, Zerkie. It's time to take flight." She clapped beckoningly, taking her rightful place on the bumpy, but personally comfy back of the dragon, it's vapid wings flapping and gaining altitude.

In just a few powerful strikes through the normally calm wind, the two took off to the sky, the beast receiving coordinates as they moved along. "Land right there, Zerkie." She got off gracefully on the top of an abandoned edifice, petting the bigger, atrocious creature lovingly. "Good boy." She turned her attention to the sudden dispersing dragon from below, it's riders making their way through the rundown street that was the slums.

The girl watched curiously, eyeing the two red persons communicating with a bum in a pile of trash. One of them seemed rather displeased with the attitude from the middle aged man. You could say that his attitude 'stinked'.

Get it?

"So they have the power to manipulate Duel Monsters as well, huh? Interesting. I never saw them when we departed on that day, so they might be Psychics, I can only assume."

The female one Lara observed was almost on her last buttoned-up button, her ears turning bloody red, matching the color of her hair. It was almost amusing, but then the other one- the one whose face was covered up with a slightly tilted down (yes, that's how strong her eyesight was, and then some, despite her right melted chocolate orb being compensated by the sheer silky smoothness of the somewhat colorless blue bang that was her hairstyle)- suddenly stepped in and took charge of the situation.

"Hmm..." She mentally stroke her chin, watching the conversation from afar. She found herself gaining curiosity at what he was saying to the old chap, if only her ears matched her eyes. Then, as surprising as it might have been, the poor hobo stood up shakily, earning a balancing hand from the boy in red. "Huh..." Her eyes bulged abit, watching the sudden confidence striking the man in the back and sent him off with a dizzy spring in his step.

It was difficult to explicate what really happened over there, but the female from below certainly wasn't happy with it. Or the method, if she could assumed. Then, as her ears picked up the faint volume his voice had caught in it's grasp, Lara's mind registered in a blink of an eye, the surface of his voicebox seemed oddly familiar.

"Where have I heard that voice before?" Lara pondered, before in a burst of light, her eyes mimicked the shape of saucers, her mouth gaping at the comparison. "Wait, is that- can it really be _him_?" She looked down greedily, tilting her body almost off balance.

'That red clothing. That red hat. That VOICE! It is, isn't it!?' She tried leaning in, in an attempt for a better view, but her dragon held her back for safety.

She gave it a quick glance of confusion, but then shrugged it off and watched in a venturesome manner, as if Lara was desperately trying to grab the last spec of a glance the scene provided of him. It was all clear too her what happened just then. He helped the poor man out of his shackles and into the optimism he needed. It only made sense, right? The red male was a person who cared for others. Especially if you considered what happened to her about a month ago, how selfless he made himself out to be.

Now she finally found him. After all this time. A deviously 'innocent' curved slit formed across her face, her previous plans for today, if any, were a thing of the past, forgotten in the abyss that stared up at the new objective that ravaged her 'young' mind.

"A kind heart as a play toy? Interesting indeed. I like the idea of that."

 _ **-5Ds-**_

"Hold up a moment here," Carly raised her hand, "did you just say humanity is in danger? And what is this 'Ikian' thing?"

"It's my kind." She addressed the reporter, before staring at Konami. "I'm an extraterrestrial from the planet Iko. Our kind spent several years trying to locate the being that dragged us to the edge of extinction. Only a few of us remains."

"Wait, what? Are you saying you're an actual alien? Like, a creature from outta space?" Carly inquired surprisingly.

"That is correct." She nodded stoically.

"Hah!" Waldo laughed, heads turning his way. "Oh gosh, this is _so_ rich I'm going to die of laughter!"

"You almost got me there too." Mathew chuckled, agreeing with his father. "Honestly, are you truly expecting us to believe _you_ are an alien of all people? I mean, you don't even look like a Black Widow."

"Who is dis person dat almost killed all ah ya?" Lennod asked, curiosity bubbling to his surface just as it was with the slightly gaping Carly and the silent but intensively Konami.

"We're not sure of her identity, but I remember distinctively that she had long green hair, along with a pair of green eyes."

"Wow, how specific." Waldo rolled _his_ eyes.

"Green hair and eyes, huh?" Konami mumbled thoughtfully, a certain file opening in his mind. It consisted of only one image, but boy, was that one image enough to go on. It could be just speculation, and probably mere coincidence since Waldo was right, unfortunately, it wasn't a lot to go on. But something in Konami's gut had reached out and snatched the beating heart of decisive logic.

The Black Widow noticed his expression. "Do you know who I speak of, Red Hat Konami?"

"I have a hunch at least." He looked up at her understanding face. But could it actually be true, if the theoretical conclusion was spot on? Yusei's friend seemed gentle enough, and Konami would even go as far to say that she was ignorant of any and all evil, maybe even good to top it off. She seemed like a neutral character, a weird, silent one, but a neutral one none the less. Could a person, or thing- quote on quote- like her actually be inclined to eliminate an entire species that seemed to have the ability to suck the souls of others to power up their death machine? Or at least, that was what he was assuming all these 'Ikian' fellows to be able to do. Then again, was the green-haired dandere really the only one who was at fault here if all of these thoughts were the true things to go by?

Killing people who could kill as well. Was that justifying? That was to say the people who were killed had been killing before their demise. But even still, that didn't seem to give the killer the right in the end. Two wrongs don't make a right is how the saying goes. It seemed like close reference to Psychics and non-Psychics, if killing wasn't involved though, which Konami was anything but aware of the plausible idea. I mean, Rosy might be cold, but she didn't seem ice enough to set water on the fire of others. So said the person who had no clue of whether or not that was true.

Digress aside, Red Hat stared back right into the woman's eyes in wonder, questions that should have been the first priorities had finally cut in line to regain their rightful place. "So let me get this straight, your kind's trying to kill somone that slaughtered most of you guys, but are also sucking and taking the lives of others to power up a machine that will end the world as we know it. Is that how the story goes?"

"Yes," she looked away, almost ashamed, or probably was, they couldn't tell due to her eyes being hidden by her sudden change of direction, "but-"

"And you need _my_ help to, what, take out you guys before armageddon happens?"

"Y-Yes..."

"But then, where does this green-haired girl come in? And why are you trying to eliminate mankind of all things? Did this green-haired girl provoked you all to go sadistic on us or were you crazy in the head beforehand?"

"I..." She tried to figure out what point in her mental graph she had to start on. "Our- _Their_ initial objective was to avenge their- _our_ fallen people, but since a few of us had been eliminated by Earthling duelists during our arrival here, our- _t-their_ mindsight changed and are now planning to eradicate everyone of you as well... along with the green murderer."

"Why were you ejecting and inserting yourself into your supposed circle of aliens?" Mathew squinted his eyes. "It's almost as if you are trying to account for your involvement in all of it."

"Does it even matter?" His father spoke. "This is just a bunch of polony talk. Why are we even listening to this? Stop wasting our time already. If you're not going to buy anything, then I'm afraid I'm gonna ask you to leave. You're already trespassing as it is! Or should I remind you of the 'Closed' sign?"

"W-Well I-" she tried to say, but Konami chirped disruptively.

"Listen, Mr. Waldo was it? I know it's not my place to say, especially since this is your property, apparently, but could you please zip it so that the lady can explain herself before you decide to rudely treat her like she has no right to objectify in the first place?"

Said owner just blinked at the boy, surprised at the reply, but soon furrowed a boiling temple inside of himself. "I don't think you have the right to speak to me like that in my own store, kid. Especially when I'm the oldest between us!"

"And I applaud you for being a middle-age man. So do us all a favor and place that age difference trophy up on your shelf somewhere while we try to wrap this up, okay?"

"W-Why you little-!"

"Let us finish dis, sonny. I promise if ya do so, I will stop scaring da custom-ahs wit da troot, k?"

Waldo grimaced at Konami, who returned it with boredom pasted on his face.

"Fine! Make it quick!" And so he left, leaving the obscenity to carry on in his back room for a while longer.

Mathew on the other hand stayed, as he seemed to be intrigued by the tales they shared, no matter how fake it may or may not sound.

"Okay, now where were we?" Konami pondered. "You explained the backstory to us a bit, so, let's continue with the obvious. Why need my help though? What am I capable of that anyone else is not? And while we at it, how do you know who I am, and how did you even find us? Seems a bit skeptical if you ask me."

"Yes, well..." She trailed off. "I may have been spying on you for a while. But I assure you, I mean no harm in doing so. You see, while giving our machine energy, we also gain more strength to scan our surroundings for duelists with stronger Duel Auras, and apparently this green-haired being has an immense aura. Each individual Ikian has their own level of prowess. The more energy we get, the better we can pick up stronger duelists, and I just so happened to have a specific amount that detected yours, Konami."

"That's great n all," Konami was almost flattered by the compliment, if it weren't for the still unanswered question lingering through his head, "but that still doesn't answer why you would choose me amongst even better duelist."

"Yeah," Carly nodded, "wouldn't Jack Atlas be a better choice?"

Konami stared dully. "Gee, thanks for the confirmation."

"Jack who now?" The Black Widow tilted her head.

"Wah! Are you seriously telling me that you don't know Jack Atlas!?" Carly hyped up in astonishment, shocked beyond her wildest dreams. "I know you're from outta space, if everything you said were true, but how could your sensors not pick up Jack of all people? Or maybe his are on a whole 'nother level, I supoose."

"Well, maybe, but our radars don't collect the identity of duelists, only the auras. He might have been overlooked if I did pick him up."

"Overlooked? Why would you do that?!"

"Because," She turned to Konami, "Red Hat Konami has the energy of our predator."

"Me?" He looked skeptical. "You mean I have the aura of the green girl?"

"Yes," she nodded, "though it's small and underlapping your own, the spec of it is actually very recognizable despite all that because her murderous aura was engraved in our memory during that horrible day." She looked down with a shiver, a shiver of reminiscence from the treacherous moment that was witnessed through her own eyes. She tightened her fists a bit, a slight hint of anger escaping their grip. The supposed 'Ikian' was speaking so casually about the deaths and lives of her fallen fellow Ikian members, and only now her teeth were mentally grinding for release, her tight balls attached to her wrists drooling for an outlet. It sickened her a bit, but due to all that she had to endure, she wouldn't put it pass her as just a forgettable trait of hers.

A soft scream ran through the Black Widow's head, her eyes clenching with emotion as the familiar cry starved for vengence.

Vengence, which was a thing of the past. Her eyes were aiming for the future. And Konami stared right back at her with a bit of concern through his narrowed orbs.

He would have asked her if everything was okay, but that was unnecessary, especially if he knew now what she had to live through, and what she carried on her shoulders. It was tough, he could only assume, but it was difficult for him to grasp the emotion labeled 'sympathy' in a thorough manner.

He truly couldn't say he knew how difficult it might have been to watch your own species hang on a thread above the pit of extinction, so Konami couldn't blame himself. Also, as much as he was open minded to unnatural occurrences, he couldn't just believe everything that came out of her mouth. For all he knew, she was playing him, probably to gain a particular objective. But it wasn't to say that Red Hat was not open to consider.

Deciding to break the tension, Konami opened his mouth. "So you say I have a piece of her, or glimpse to be more specific, inside of my duel aura, and that makes me exceptional, why again?". He wondered why he had her aura inside of his as well, but Konami simply dismissed it due to that one particular moment when he was literally shocked by the girl. He assumed scientific explanations were just going too far too deep.

The Black Widow stared up at him. "Because it's technically impossible to have two auras of different kinds as a whole."

"Different kinds?" It felt like he was going to need to open a notepad for this.

"Yeah. To make it short, she doesn't have a duel aura, which means she never dueled before. So since you have her aura mixed into yours, you're definitely an exception."

"Why though? I don't get it. What does this have to do with me being an exception to stop the Ikians?"

"Because her aura is what depleted our abilities as Ikians in the first place. Her destruction on our planet was inevitable since our powers to absorb souls were not affected by hers."

"Since she didn't have a duel aura?"

"Exactly... I know all of this might sound farfetched and unbelievable, but trust me, it's all true."

Konami sighed, taking a rest to assimilate all the built up information in his memory bank. "So..." He took a moment to search for a point to continue from. "How am I suppose to stop the Ikians? Murder them? And what about you though? Are you on the same train? And why even inform us of this? Are you questioning your kind's methods on handling the green girl?"

"...Yes." She looked down with dread. "I told them by absorbing the auras of others, we still wouldn't be able to avenge the fallen. But they wouldn't listen, deciding to gain enough energy to obliterate the entire planet as a whole after ejecting themselves from it, expecting our assailant to suffocate in the vacuum of space."

"So you want me to kill them but not you, which I can only assume had absorbed duel auras as well?"

"T-That's only because I was forced to!" She waved her hands in front of her. "They threatened to end me if I went against them."

"Killing others so that you may survive, huh? How noble of you." He crossed his arms, his eyes showing disgust. "And you still expect _me_ to help _you_?"

"I..." She trailed off, clutching her eyes away from his viewpoint. "P-Please, you got to understand, I had no choice in the matter. They... t-they..."

"They what?" He shot angrily, making her flinch in retreat at the sudden anger leaking from his voice. "C'mon, you can tell me! You already spilled the beans on your plans, so why not give me another fucking excuse to justify your damn means!" He was almost at the brink of snapping. The nerve of her! If what she said was really true, then Terence... Terence is gone... His friend was fucking murdered, along with other innocent lives, and she expected her life to be more important and worth saving than theirs!?

Divine and she could shake hands for all he cared.

"...they tortured me." She rolled up her sleeves, showing the hideous abomination that was the severe scratches and bruises of all different colors. It was like her arm was used as a canvas for a blade. "All over my body. They threatened to keep me in a never ending cycle of torment. I-I-I j-just..." She sobbed, "...I-I just couldn't keep it together..." She fell down, drowning herself in a puddle of tears, breaking down in her hands, covering her already revealed past. "I-I just couldn't..."

Carly became tied in a chamber of sympathy, her heart aching at the image of each and every scar that she saw.

Mathew had the audacity to keep quiet.

Konami kept his eyes locked on her being, his narrowing eyebrows twitching to break it's facade. He finally sighed deeply, his heart caving in. How pathetic, he couldn't even stay mad at a murderer. Red Hat couldn't even stay mad, or even become mad, at a less gruesome, female version of 'The Punisher', obeying and following the unforgiving orders of Divine, so maybe it was to be expected. Still, proper justification was nowhere to be found in any of this.

He stood up, strolled, and got down on one knee with a gentle hand on her shoulder. Her sobbing slowed down to sniffles, then, for a while, she wiped the sorrow off her face.

"I-I know what I did was not right, and I'll understand if you're not willing to accept my supposed 'innocence', but please..." She dared to look up at him, right in his eyes, "...you have to stop the Ikians from succeeding before it's too late! You have to, otherwise more innocent lives will be taken, and after witnessing so many deaths, even by my own hands, the last thing I want is for others to die. Even _her_..."

Konami rubbed his hand on her back, soothing her worries a bit. He sighed again. "Tell me how do I stop all of this from happening?"

"You'll need to duel and defeat each and every Ikian. It will release the souls of the duelists they absorbed, and once no more souls are left in the machine, it will be destroyed, and all of this will be over."

Konami nodded in understanding. His responsibility becoming more clear and obvious as daylight. It had proof behind it as well. Jaden being magically produced out of thin air should be enough. So all he needed to do was to defeat Zee to get his friend back, right?

And due to him having this aura from Yusei's little green friend combined with his own, his soul wouldn't be taken in the end. That's how it should go, right? It was one of the reasons she came to him of all people, correct? All he had to do though was to not die during or after the duels. Konami could still remember how pissed off Hikari was due to her jacket taking the Psychic/Shadow Duel damage from Dave, so a physical beatdown should be expected.

"You do realize you're involved in it too, right?"

"I know, and I'm willing to give my life up, if only to repent for my sins."

He stared at her uneasy gaze, her glossy, troubled eyes puffy of it's flooding moment. "Okay, I guess that's about it then." He stood up, stretching the tightness out of his muscles.

"Wait, just like that?" Mathew asked. "So you really going through with this? What if it's a trap? And how are you going to take on a whole army without any help?"

Konami shrugged. "We'll just have to see where the road leads me." He took a glance at the reporter's stoic silence. "Carly, do us all a favor and keep this information _in_ the circle, okay?"

"What? Why?!" She asked, utterly upset at the idea.

"Then don't." He turned away. "I'm not going to force you, I was only trying to have you consider saving your image and job from complete annihilation." He began to make his way out of the room, just as Waldo came in, his mouth hanging in mid air. The man's intentions were to give everyone a big scowl and a one way ticket to the front door, well, only the univited guests that is, since his patience had finally run out. Unfortunately, Konami beat him to it.

'Damn kid!' He glared deadly at the exiting redness, followed by the female with glasses, and then a dismissing bow from the Black Widow.

"Wait, what do you mean 'save my career'? Are you implying I'll be fired by breaking the boundaries that is the limit of everyone's understanding on extraterrestrials? This will even be a huge breakthrough for mankind as a whole. Area Fifty One might even congratulate me on a job well done."

"Carly, not only are you ignorant, you're also a fool, which is technically the same thing." He shook his head, opening the passenger's door to her van. "Don't you get it? If you're going to do a news reel on this, then you got to have proof, otherwise people might think you crazy, especially if you're going to try to reveal such a scoop on a large scale."

"B-But I have The Black Widow as a witness!"

"A culprit is more like it. And I doubt she'll go along with your plans on spreading the truth to the minds of people who don't know any better. Besides, two nutshells don't necessarily make a whole nutshell."

"I... b-but..." She stuttered, fuming a storm as she groaned in defeat. "Fine! But if I see any supernatural phenomenon that cannot be discount as just a mere fashion show, then I'm coming clean with all of this. And there's nothing you can say, or do that will change my mind! The public has a right to know after all."

"Whatever you say." He rolled his eyes, already tired after such a sudden displacement of weight on his shoulders. He was use to being involved in such things at Duel Academy, and having the world be in grave danger wasn't all that new to him in the slightest. But still, all of that was a while ago, and for his mind to be expected to hold that heavy of a load so suddenly would be blasphemous.

But then again, almost everything in his life was blasphemous. He sighed, noticing the approaching form of the Widow.

"Here." She held out an ear piece to him, confusing the teen.

"What's that for?"

"So that I may guide you to the Ikians with my voice. Regardless of how strong our Duel Auras are, we can still sense each other no matter how far we are. As long as we're on the same planet though."

"Oh. That's convenient, I guess." He took the piece, placing it in his ear so that it was ready to be used when the time came. "...I-"

"That is to say, only if you're ready." She intervened, expecting him to explain how busy he might have been prior to all of this.

"Right." He nodded, appreciating her patience. He had a schedule to get to after all, but even still, making room to save the world would be advisable at least. But then again, Zee was part of his prepared schedule, and Terence was somewhere inside of that lunatic, so two birds were going to be hit with one stone regardless.

Next stop: The Kaiba Dome.

 _ **-5Ds-**_

"That was some quick thinking there, Simon." Yusei stared at his hand in the process, then the field. He had one card in hand, no monsters, and two face-downs, one of them being Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. Whereas with his blue headed opponent, Sabersaurus still stood firm as a growling rock, and a single card clutched in his hand along with no face-downs to back the dinosaur up when needed. It would've been safe to assume that Yusei had the advantage, especially in Life Points.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Yusei- 4000**

 **Simon- 3000**

 **-Life Points-**

And that was true though, for the meantime. In a duel, anything could happen, and judging by how well Simon was doing on his own, he was far from being exhausted in terms of arsenal wise.

His last duel was a eye opener for anyone that thought less of him, and right now, that was the last thing Yusei would want to overlook.

"You done there, Yusei?" Simon raised a brow. "You can't be taking _that_ long to end your turn. I mean, you have one card left in your hand."

"My bad. I had meant to end it sooner."

"Then it's my turn then. Draw!" He revved a card almost greedily, adding a second puzzle to his collection.

 **Turn Nine- Simon**

"Alright." He glanced at his options, then at Yusei's field. 'His Scarecrow's a persistent little fella, ain't it? How annoying. I gotta get rid of it as soon as possible. But I have nothing at the moment, so I don't have much to do though.'. "I end my turn."

"It seems Simon's passing his turn on without any plays, ladies and gentlemen! Though I don't blame him, Yusei still has his trap card waiting to be sprung after all!"

Yusei nodded in acceptance. "Seems to me that we need to regroup with what we have, huh Simon?"

"So it seems." He sighed, furrowing to himself.

"Their hands are practically empty. I guess they have to build up the bricks again and try to knock the opposing castle down with decisiveness." Hikari glanced at the two thoughtfully, seeing Yusei's eyes scanning his drawn card.

 **Turn Ten- Yusei**

"Makes sense, considering how reckless they played their hands so far." Greiger asserted with crossed arms. "But if you really look closely, Yusei has a good advantage at his disposal. He just mustn't screw it up."

Hikari nodded, although, she knew he couldn't see her do so.

"Alright, I think I'll increase my monster count on the field if you don't mind." Yusei snatched a card from his left, and slapped it in place. "But just in case you were expecting otherwise, no, it'll be in defense position for the time being."

"Figures." Simon shook his head. "I knew you relied on Synchro Monsters, Yusei, but having no Deck Monsters you can rely on for an attack? That's a bit sad if you ask me."

Yusei almost smiled at this. "Oh, is that how you view the value of my deck?"

"Unfortunately, yes." He stared boredly.

"You'll be surprised though," he frowned once more, "how wrong you might be."

"Sorry, I doubt that very much." He then drew a card from the top. "But that's besides the point. What really matters is how futile you're delaying the inevitable, Yusei. And with this card, I'll show you exactly what I mean. Draw!"

 **Turn Eleven- Simon**

"Hey, Yusei? I hope you weren't expecting a 'Normal' duel, cause even if I run Normal monsters in my deck, I'm always open to new ideas."

"Right." Yusei stared intensively at his friend. "Any particular reason you told me this?"

"Not really." He shrugged, then in a flash, rejected two cards from his grave and down the hole of the removed from play. "Just that I too have effect monsters now and then at my disposal. For example, by having exactly three Normal Monsters in my grave, I can banish two to special summon from my hand, Knight of the Red Lotus, in attack mode!"

Dark spiraling feathers shot forth from the ground below, it's entranced movements swirling a life of darkness, the monster in between it all lighting up like a candle. Decomposing the deep blue particles, the redhead stood proudly on it's feet, the glow in it's dead-filled eyes glowering at Yusei with opposing hunger for a good and decent challenge.

The crab-haired duelist took a meaningful glance at it's information.

 **Knight of the Red Lotus (L6- FIRE- Warrior- A2100- D1800)**

"That won't be all though." He smirked arrogantly. "Vorse Raider, I normal summon you now, in attack position!"

Contrary to the mixture of sparkling lights and a pillar of radiating strength stepped out a dark warrior of bulging muscles, each 'ball' on his arms had an appetite for a battle, it's huge, dangerous axe able to threaten it's opposition with it's appearance alone. All in all, it was a creature not to be taken lightly.

 **Vorse Raider (L4- DARK- Beast-Warrior- A1900- D1200)**

"Woah! Once again, Simon regained his monster count of three from a few turns ago! And in such a short amount of time too! Yusei better watch his back, cause it's about to get even more interesting up in here!"

"And I'm not done yet either." Simon explained, much to Yusei's dismay. "Activate now, Symbols of Duty!" He finished his hand with the inserting card, watching the replicating hologram come to life. "With this, I can send one Normal Monster I control to the grave, so that I may special summon one monster from either of ours as a reward. Think of it as a Monster Reborn. Regardless though, it will allow me to bring out the one monster I left out when special summoning my Knight over here."

"You don't mean..."

"That's exactly what I mean, Yusei. Now sacrifice your power, my Sabersaurus, to bring forth, once more, my ultimate creature!"

Growling in response, the red beastly ball of rage dispersed into nothingness, leaving but a spark of memory behind. A light flashed before everyone's eyes, forcing them to look away from it's glory. The pillar condensed, then separated, giving way for the monstrosity that is Simon's target. The target flexed it's muscles for mobilization, it's strength radiating far and wide, giving off it's ultimate presence to all.

Love it. Hate it.

It was back.

 **Gogiga Gagagigo (A2950)**

"That's not good for somebody I know." Hikari hinted, her eyes fixated on how ferocious the monster seemed, and was.

"He goofed it." Greiger shook his head. "I said he shouldn't take his advantage for granted, and yet, despite what I said, he goofed it in the end." Granted, Yusei was no where close to the hearing radius of Greiger, but still, a duelist shouldn't take anything lightly, especially the situation at hand.

Yusei on the other hand, was more worried than anything else. Mistakes are made, and should be learned from. But will he be able to remunerate it?

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **End of Chapter**

 **To Be Continued...**


	26. Hanging On By A Thread

**Hello all, and welcome to another chapter of Hero's Call!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: Wah! Mommy, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **Mom: But you own your OCs and the extra plot, right?**

 **Me: It's not enough, mom! It's not enough!**

 **Okay, now it's time once again to Shoot for the Stars!**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Arc 02**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Hanging On By A Thread**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Konami sighed. He had only been a few minutes on the road, and already he was feeling the drastic weight of responsibility shoving his poor shoulders to a flat pancake. His mind represented their strength, and right now it was breaking down, forming an inconveniently expected, pain inducing migration.

But Red Hat wasn't one to complain on such an important deterrent. I mean, if he didn't do it, who would? Maybe there was someone out there besides Jaden, who was still being kept captive, as far as he knew, and his other Duel Academy pals, who was not necessarily influenced by any obviation linked with this madness, and maybe even be glad to be in his somewhat irrational position, if only to satisfy their obscene thirst for a challenge, or whatever the reason, no matter how serious the matter may be.

But even still, he wouldn't want to pass on such a life threatening predicament to anyone at all. It just wasn't right. Besides, he accepted the role, and now he had to deal with it, even if it killed him... apparently.

Konami sighed once more to himself, Carly overhearing it along with the first. He sounded stressed out, and was in desperate need of an outlet. She could only imagine how tensive it might have felt for the poor guy. Being told you had the whole world resting on your shoulders couldn't be promising as movies and other media made it out to be, right? Especially how sudden it turned out. It requires skill, devotion, and down right luck.

Carly didn't doubt that even one of those points was missing from her red companion, he even could be confident in his abilities- which was something she noted afterward was a need as well- but was he the right guy? That was why she suggested Jack, but no, that Widow was too smart for something as 'insignificant' as tactic. Not that luck was part of Jack Atlas though, Carly clarified to herself.

She opened her mouth in an attempt to sooth his worries down a size, but came with the sight of Red Hat quietly shuffling his eyes through a stack of Duel Monsters cards in his gloved hands.

"Hey, what you doing?" She ended up asking, impetuously forgetting about her initial consolation.

"Hmm?" He looked from where he sat, before gazing back to business. "Oh, just trying to unwind a bit... from the Ikian thing at least. I'm actually going through the deck I'm going to be using to duel in the Fortune Cup today." It was certainly working with a good length backing it up, especially against his recent thought on extraterrestrial beings also being duelists in some form or another. Either Duel Monsters had somehow found their way through the boundaries of space, physically _and_ mentally, or the aliens' way of dueling did not necessarily meant a card tradition in the beginning, since Zee and Dave (who should be Ikians as well) were now dueling with Duel Disks, regardless of whether the latter was gone permanently or not.

Or maybe the Black Widow was lying to them about every single detail. But Konami highly doubted that, personally anyway.

"The Fortune Cup?" She fell into an unfinished jig-jaw puzzle. "But weren't you disqualified from the Cup as of yesterday?"

"Yeah, that's technically true, but I gained access once more." He shrugged in a clueless manner, clearly not willing to share the truth. "I guess they made a mistake somehow."

"That's unlikely, but okay then." She looked straight toward the road, but half her focus seemed to drift curiously toward Konami. "So what kind of deck are you going to use?"

Red Hat took a quick glance at Carly, wondering if her question was rhetorical or not. Since Tasha dueled with a supposed Fusion deck and the MC had made it clear as day to all witnesses that completely changing your deck out of the maximum of fifteen cards of a duelist's Side Deck was defined as instant expulsion, Konami expected her obvious assumption would be, well, a Fusion Deck, or at least most of the revealed arsenal due to the Side Deck regulations.

Asking such a question seemed rather irrational, if not, rhetorical. Maybe she forgot? Wouldn't be the first time though. With Carly forgetting to check her Fortune Deck when entering Duel-o-Rev, questioning him on the Arcadia Movement- which he was truly glad had slipped her mind, or so it seemed- and now this being thrown into the mix, the teen in red would even go as far as to say that forgetting was one of her trademark traits. But then again, so could others be as well. She was human after all.

But digress aside, according to Divine (that sniveling piece of crap), due to _his_ performance the previous day, Konami was allowed to use his initial deck so long as he didn't let anyone else duel for him again. No need to tell him twice. But if the time would come, then his hands were tied to put it gently. He just hoped that nobody else had a problem with him using different assortments of decks, though with Goodwin's influence, as mischievious as he could be, that was a secondary itch not _needing_ , but _wanting_ to be scratched.

He still wondered how Divine got to convince Goodwin, or anyone who had authority over this tournament, to give him one more shot at glory. But that was the least of his worries though.

"It's nothing special, really." He waved her off, gazing upon one card in particular. Blizzard Princess stared back like a life-filled statue. "Just a simple Spellcaster Deck I used a while ago."

A while ago, he says. What Carly didn't know though was that that same deck was, in simple terms, a never ending bundle of regrets. It had a happy smile in front, which represented some deep bonding moments between some of his Duel Academy friends, but behind that curved expression was a frown of depression. A frown of nightmares. It was the same frown that led him to find refuge in New Domino, the same frown he stared at so emotionlessly when he finally moved in. The deck that he eyed for hundreds of hours in the living room's silent sounds of time, wondering aimlessly why such one deep, dreaded moment had to befall on him, on his deck, on his _friend_ that died because of it all.

How despicable of a human being Red Hat was.

You may asked yourself: Then why? Why duel with such a deck again? And if so, why now in this particular tournament? Well, he couldn't answer why he would use it again, but he guessed it all started with the bombshell that was his supernatural ability to see Duel Spirits. And it was then, when he realized how he needed to let bygones be bygones once the sight of the wakeup call that death was always waiting on the porch of each house. How he needed to move on or he'll just be going nowhere fast. And Bianca made him realize that. How he overlooked the failure he turned out to be in the duel against Rosy, and how close Luna was to answering the front door.

Noone was waiting for him, so why should he wait on himself?

That was just the gist of it though, but the depth was more distorted than uncluttered. He expected it was just that driving desire to hold and use his favorite type of Duel Monsters. Spellcasters were just so illusive and special among all other monsters, using specific tactics based on their origins to gain advantage in a duel. And truthfully, he missed it all. Right down to his duel bone, as Hikari would usually say.

A small smile crept onto his face, and unbeknownst to both of them, Bianca momentarily appeared next to him, transparent and amiable as ever.

"Really? My Fortune Deck is also based around Spellcasters." She decided to announce. "Maybe our decks could be a good match in a Tag Duel."

"Probably." He smiled, looking down at Blizzard Princess' sweet portrait smile.

His smile baked warmer.

 _ **-5Ds-**_

"Here it is Yusei, the King of the Gagagigo race. He's back, and is practically itching for payback for the time you sneak attacked it off the battlefield. So forgive me if it's not in my power to stop your inevitable consequence." Simon chuckled arrogantly, his monsters sounding off respectively.

 **Gogi's ATK: 2950**

 **Vorse Raider's ATK: 1900**

 **Red Lotus' ATK: 2100**

Yusei stayed silent, his eyes almost never left Gogi's without a sense of a ungratification. "You certainly have a knack for bringing out a decent number of monsters, I can say that much."

"True." Simon stated. "Though I doubt you wouldn't agree it's a rather simple yet powerful strategy, am I right Yusei?"

The crab-haired teen nodded. The crowd was torn into two halves of a pizza, one was filled with peppers of self-righteousness for the Satellite duelist, and the other decored with melted cheese of sympathy. But even with the negative delay, each and everyone of them could not deny the fighting spirit of Yusei Fudo. Sure, he was a criminal, his facial mark had established that a while ago, but they couldn't help but the persist energy he gave off.

The will to keep going. He'd lost one of his best chances of victory- Junk Destroyer- and was now being glared down by his opposed ace for the second time. But Yusei wouldn't waver, not when everything he'd put it to get this far was on the line. Whether he knew of a pre-determined combo that lurked inside the stack of cards he held close to his heart to win against Simon was irrelevant right now. All he needed was hope and confidence to back him up, and once that was placed in the confines of his deck, Yusei knew he had in the bag no matter the cost.

"Dang, it seems Yusei's back to square one with that monster back in action." Tanner frowned subjectively.

"But that won't won't matter though," Leo raised a fist, "Yusei's got this in the bag!"

The others could only hope that were the case. But even so, they did not stop supporting Simon as well, more or less.

"Don't think your nightmare ends here, Yusei, cause I'm about to activate Red Lotus' special effect! Once per turn, I am allowed to special summon one Level Four or lower Normal monster from my grave, giving me even more fire power. The choice is obvious, yes?"

The light spiraled to life, it's ignition triggering the arrival of the once recently forgotten Sabersaurus, who roared forth viciously toward Yusei and his face-down back up.

 **Sabersaurus' ATK: 1900**

If the crab-haired duelist's frown had no meaning to it, now it definitely had. Four monsters as swift as it could get. What a bother. This certainly wasn't how Yusei saw his second duel to go. But then again, he had to expect the unexpected. This wasn't any Kiddie's Meal, it was a Big Mac.

"Right, now let's get my battle phase underway." Simon shot a hand forward, "Go, Vorse Raider, strike with your 'Axe of Despair'!"

It grumbled at the reference, but nevertheless, the beast warrior lunged forward and swung downward, attempting to decapacitate the harmless hologram as if it needed to be hung.

But once the monster was revealed, a ball of pure wings stared it's attacker down, the inevitable collision recoiling the beast back to it's origins.

"What?" Simon seemed confused. "Don't tell me that's another one of your 'indestructible' creatures?"

"Okay, I won't." Yusei smiled, despite the disadvantage being his current 'right hand position'. "But I suppose I should give you a heads up that my Shield Wing can survive two of it's battle destructions' during each turn."

 **Shield Wing's DEF: 900**

Simon just sighed, realizing what that meant. Two more attacks and that bird's deadline would be met. 'Which means...' He thought, watching both Sabersaurus and Red Lotus take Shield Wing on in a handicap match, '...with Scrap-Iron Scarecrow still on the field, I'll still be one button behind from actual damage.'

 **-Life Points-**

 **Yusei- 4000**

 **Simon- 3000**

 **-Life Points-**

Even with his monster count being significantly higher than Yusei's, Simon still not been able to touch him in the slightest. It honestly made him question who had the real advantage over whom. But at least he had enough field advantage to be safe from total annihilation, right? Simon sighed once more, taking in the presence of his opponent stoically, rather than to show his annoyance.

Well, this might be Horakhty's way of giving him the taste of his own medicine. The blunette just hoped it would end as soon as possible, so that he may end this parade before Yusei did.

"You're defending non-stop. Are you that lost in your own desperation?"

"A good offense is a great defense, Simon." Yusei simply replied, making Simon sigh in annoyance.

"Yes, that's how the old saying goes, isn't it?" He took a final moment glance at his hand before admitting the absolute for his turn.

"Then it's time for me to shift this duel into the next gear. Draw!"

 **Turn Twelve- Yusei**

"Well, he's surviving, so at least it's not over yet. Still, I gotta give him the credit he deserves. Not many could say they took on this many strong monsters at once and receive the right to brag with their Life Points in tact." Tanner explained idly, his eyes still gradually unmasking his concern for his fellow Criminal Marked companion.

"I know what you mean. It's just so difficult to really cheer for him without considering Simon as well." Yanagi pointed out. "We might not know him that well, but his obviously one of the gang, right?"

"What gang?" Dexter asked suddenly.

"The Ultimate Duel Gang, that's who!" Leo chirped proudly. "I'm their leader, of course! Wanna join?"

"The Ultimate Duel Gang? Why haven't I heard of such a name before?" Misty tilted her head to Leo.

"That's because it's existence was probably created just now. The member count is equivalent to the amount of smart heads around here." The group heard a familiar voice, and to the dismay of many of them, saw the presence of Simon's cousin sitting quietly a row above them, her eyes meeting theirs.

"Kami-chan!" Daisy smiled.

"Don't you dare start with me..." She muttered darkly.

"Why are you hear?" Tasha asked boredly.

"Is this not a free country?"

"Hearing that from someone who look down upon others, you sure have a weird sense of humor."

Kami furrowed. "I only look down upon objects that are meant to be. So hearing something that attempts to dub them as legitimate human beings, you should reconsider who really has the weird sense of humor."

Tasha glared. "You got a lot of nerve calling yourself one. What, are you that desperate, especially if you back again to terrify us with your pathetic presence?"

"Yes, yes I am." She smiled. "You should be grateful, I considered your inferiority for once."

Tasha gritted her teeth.

"Please, stop." Daisy watered.

"Both of you, please. You're inducing Daisy to be in a lamentable state." Misty invoked nervously.

"Fine." Tasha broke her fixated grimace on the blue demon. "But only because it'll be for the best interest of others."

Kami huffed audaciously. "Better." Honestly, she didn't know why she ended by here herself. Despite what happened earlier today, watching the passionate trading card tradition unveil before her without her influence wasn't the best thing in the world. It certainly didn't help clear of her personal problems at home as well. But regardless, Kami was secretively enthralled by each hologram, each card, each move, each turn, each duel.

It made her green in the face, but it was that green that hurt her the most. She needed to forget irrationality and focus on her future. But her body didn't wanted to listen, and thus Kami ended up in the devil's playground each time.

Though to her heart, it was far from being a playground of the horned beast, but she couldn't vocalize none of it.

Kami shook her head. 'Stop it, Kami. Stay strong and continue to stare with a blind eye.'

"Alright." Yusei grabbed his drawn card and inserted it in his disk. "I activate Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw two more cards. It may not have the ability to increase my draw count on a much higher scale, but it's worth the trouble."

Simon glanced at Yusei's hand, seeing the two cards being add to his current arsenal. Three cards rested solely at his disposal.

"Now I activate my face-down card to resurrect my fallen Shield Wing from the grave in attack position. Limit Reverse!"

The purple face-down shot open, exposing the contents clearly.

'Limit Reverse destroys the resurrected creature once it changes battle positions.' Simon cerebrated as he witnessed the arrival of the recently destroyed bird of green, it taking a fighting stance rather than it's former defensiveness.

 **Shield Wing's ATK: 0**

'So even if it would survive two attacks next turn, based on the amount of ATK points it has, I would be basically attacking directly. It's presence should be used for something else, probably a Synchro Summon, if any of this had to make the inkliest of sense.'

"Crab-boy has to be Sync-o'ing with that bird of his, right?" Hikari almost inquired more doubtfully than rhetorically. But what monster will he bring out then? Both Junk Warrior and Junk Destroyer had been buried alive, and they were the only two monsters that seemed like Extra Deck creatures in Yusei's build-up. Either he would be tributing it or surprising their socks off.

"Yusei's Junk Warrior and Destroyer might be the only monsters that had been revealed so far," Greiger explained, almost reading the blonde's mind, "but we shouldn't just dismiss it as his only options. Sure, both Junk Synchron and Synchron Explorer are gone, but Yusei is obviously not one that doesn't think outside of the box."

"Right." She nodded, taking Jaden and Konami as trustworthy examples.

"Now it's time to activate a special effect from my hand." Yusei discarded a card as a result. "By discarding a monster, I am allowed to special summon my Quickdraw Synchron to the field!"

Pixels sparkled and a pillar of light compensate the teleportation of one more creature, it's hollow yet exhuberant single ocean orb enlighten the Western Style of it's design. It's cape heroically measuring the holographic wind pressuring against it's weapon of art.

 **Quickdraw Synchron (L5- WIND- Machine- A700- D1400)**

"Synchron..." Simon trailed stoically, "Correct if I'm wrong, but that's yet another Tuner monster, am I right?"

"You're." He simply replied. "Now it's time to bring out another one of my Synchro beasts."

Both monsters got the picture, reading their master's mind as they irraditate a mixture of green and white, rings and stars.

"The alignment of hope sparks thoroughly outside the boundaries of moderate exposure. It's decisive brightness burns through the dark sky of immorality. Aim forth with your arrow of power. Junk Archer!"

A vortex of improbability shone in the distant realm of synchronization, the world stopped to stare and the masses looked upon anxiously. In a twirl of swiftness stood the representative of Yusei's two monsters, the orange vividly appealing to one side, it's arrow in hand piercing the other. The Level Seven Warrior took his place, ready for command and ready for fire.

 **Junk Archer (L7- EARTH- Warrior- A2300- D2000)**

"Junk Archer. Looks okay, I guess..." Simon shrugged, despite the eyesights being dragged by the creature in question. "But he's not strong enough to defeat my Gogiga."

"That's true, but I don't believe you can speak the same for your other monsters, including your Knight of the Red Lotus. So attack Junk Archer, with your Spear of Junk Destruction!"

The humanoid monster nodded, pulling back professionally and letting go of the stretched string, the spear shooting like a lightning bolt, striking the feathered beast in the heart, or where the heart supposedly should be, shattering the remains like pixelated reminiscence, the rest of it making it's way through the skin of Simon, earning a groan of disapproval.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Yusei- 4000**

 **Simon- 2800(-200)**

 **-Life Points-**

"Next I'll activate Level Eater from my graveyard. By reducing Junk Archer's Level by one, he returns to the land of the living as quickly as he lost that privilege. Then I'll end my turn with one face-down."

Hikari smiled, watching the vapor leaving the body of Junk Archer and morphing into the little die hard critter of Yusei.

 **Junk Archer's LV: 6(-1)**

 **Level Eater's DEF: 0**

"He destroyed Red Lotus so that Simon cannot freely Special Summon any Normal Monsters from the dead. And bringing out Level Eater like that helps his Life Points from being touched directly. Yusei certainly knows his stuff."

"Indeed." Greiger observed the duelist in question idly. "But that doesn't mean he's completely off the hook. Simon's ace is still on both two feet, and seems hungry for a fight too. Yusei better hope Simon does not obtain any backrow destruction cards, or things might get ugly real fast, if it hadn't already."

"Draw!" Simon rushed.

 **Turn Thirteen- Simon**

He smiled once his eyes noticed the image of the card. "Finally! Mystical Space Typhoon!"

"You just had to jinx it." Hikari laughed hilariously.

Yusei grimaced a bit, watching the sight of his Scrap-Iron Scarecrow exploded in a shattering form.

"That certainly means good for Sime." Hikari stared after her laughter died down to a few giggles. "Too bad for Yusei though."

"Uh oh." Yanagi muttered for the entire group, regardless they felt the same or not.

"Sorry Yusei, but this is where the tides turn." Simon stated. "Attack his Archer, Gogi, with your Salacious Swipe!"

The 'evildoer' smirked with relief, it's time to strike after so long finally coming to be. It halted with a pull of his palm, then, with one slow but powerful embrace through the air, Gogiga's anticipated claws hit home, ripping the opposition into shreds, almost horribly to say the least. The aftermath blasted it's way toward Yusei's Life Point counter, who held firm against the damage.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Yusei- 3350(-650)**

 **Simon- 2800**

 **-Life Points-**

"Now for your bug over there. Take it down, Vorse Raider, with your Axe of Despair!"

Yusei covered his face to avoid the sudden dust that erupted after the grusome slaughter of his Level One creature.

"Now attack directly, Sabersaurus with your Fiery Pounce!"

The beast glowered and leaped for mobility, it's giant paw cutting through Yusei like it were a ghost, but the Satellite duelist still felt the pressure regardless.

 **-Life Points-**

 **Yusei- 1450(-1900)**

 **Simon- 2800**

 **-Life Points-**

"And just like that folks, Simon takes the lead!" The MC proclaimed dramatically.

"Guess now Simon has legit vindication to his advantage on the duel." Hikari mentioned with a wry smile, enjoying the competitive nature of the match before her. Too bad one of her little buddies are gonna go home without tasting the gold. But hey, not everyone can be winners, right?

"Hey guys, who's dueling this time?" The room's eyes found the door, and approaching the duo close to the front view mirror was none other than Red Hat Konami himself.

"Reddo?" Hikari inquired quizzitively, the teen standing before her. "What are you doing here? Are you not out of the competition?"

"Apparently not, if I'm allowed to be here." He shrugged, pocketing his hands after fist pumping his BFF. "Hey Greiger, long time no see. It felt like only yesterday we met."

"It was." He said blankly.

"My point exactly." He chuckled, Hikari following his footsteps as he took an observing glance around the warm, cool room. His sweet chocolate eyes met a pair of sentient ones. Or so, he expected, despite the short time he saw it.

A blank mask of deception stared back at him, and Konami wouldn't be that far from the truth if he presumed that she was glaring right through his body right this instant. Rather than an intense despicable gaze, Akiza stared with a slightly narrowed expression. She wanted so badly to shoot one ugly hateful look, especially if it was for Divine himself, but she just couldn't do it. It was beyond her understanding.

This whole red existence she glanced upon was beyond her understanding.

Konami smiled genuinely, a bit sheepishly, but genuine nonetheless. 'That smile.' She thought. 'That inconceivable smile! It confuses me so much! Stop it! Stop playing mind games already!' Akiza squinted her eyes, his face carved within her enclosed vision. Even with her eyesight shut, he still seem to find a way to get to her.

Damn Red Hat!

Konami glanced around again, then he roughly, but fixatingly stopped at the sight of his initial target.

Zee.

He grimaced. He was one of them. An Ikian. They had tortured the Black Widow, but more importantly, they took his friend away from him. Noone was able to do that and avoid his hatred toward them, NOONE!

He was going to pay and give back the stolen souls, and he was going to do it right now!

"Hey!" Red Hat called, marching toward his destination. Zee kept his eyes glued to the approaching teen, his senses picking up a strange wave of sine faintly collapsing with his Duel Aura.

'What's this aura I'm picking up from this kid? It's oddly familiar in a way. Why didn't I sense it before? Was I not focused enough to know the difference? It's faint, so maybe that could be the case.'. "What do you want? If you're going to sell scout cookies little boy, I'm not interested. Unless it's raspberry flavored, then I _might_ reconsider."

"I challenge you to a duel!" Konami boldly activated his duel disk, confusing the crowd around him.

"Reddo, what's with the assertiveness? Gosh, if only you were like this when that Alexis chick was still into you, then you might have-"

"Not now, Rie." He said sternly, surprising the blonde behind him.

"Urm, okay...?"

"A duel?" Zee raised a brow. "Well, I appreciate how desperate you're in wanting to touch the Great Zee, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to tell you to get back in line and wait patiently for your chance to receive my autograph like everbody else."

"Hey!" Hikari glared menacingly. "I'm dubbed the Great One. Get your own catchphrase!"

"Not a chance, Zee." Konami glared with her. "You've hurt enough people as it is, so I'm going to duel you whether you like it or not!"

"Oh, and what makes you think I'll take the time out of my life to quench your thirst of a duel, hmm?"

"Cause I know I've got what you guys are searching for."

If Zee wasn't interested in Konami buffled speech of his needs and wants, then he certainly was right now. 'You guys, huh?' It was clear this kid knew more to than meets the eye. Question was, how much though?

"And what might that be?"

"The location of your assailant."

Zee's eyes bulged in surprise, his expectations were clearly over-spent.

It was obvious to Konami that lying was the only way to get his attention, his little spark of Yusei's friend might not cut it. He had to follow the plan, he had to take Zee and the others down as soon as possible, and the target was inching away from him as we speak.

"Reddo, what are you talking?" Hikari felt a chill run down her spine. They were obviously in a heated clash of something. What was it exactly? Whatever it was, it wasn't sitting well with the blonde, she felt like Konami may had opened up a can of worms he needed to stay away from. He had a knack for doing that though, but still, she couldn't let anything dangerous happen to her bestie, especially after Duel Academy. Another reason why she was foolish in leaving in the first place. Hikari failed at helping him save Luna from the clutches of the Arcadia Movement, which she heard was swarming with a Shadow Duelist-like atmosphere. That Black Rose was ample proof. So she was needed to get back on track and keep herself beside her rival at all cost, even if it killed her.

Akiza and Greiger eyed the situation with idle curiosity. The Black Rose knew Zee was special enough to attract the attention of her godly Divine, being his target should be a privilege. But with how Konami was suddenly acting out, the situation felt more skin deep than ever.

"I share her aura, Zee." He ignored his friend's question, he couldn't break his focus right now, his body language should've given her the cue to not distract him right now. "I can feel her location. She's enjoying herself." He took a gamble, smirking wryly. "She's enjoying your pathetic attempts at exacting your revenge. How humorous it is."

"Watch it." He warned, his anger deepening his frown.

"Watch what? How you'll fail in the end? How are you're failing to defeat your provocateur? Don't worry, my eyes are keen at seeing you lose your touch."

Zee growled, which surprised Hikari more than anyone else, Konami feeling satisfied with his methods to push the shady man's buttons. She battled the guy in an unspoken verbal abuse challenge almost each time they made eye contact. Now Konami was on the stage, and Zee was even having trouble giving him a difficult time. She gaping mouth almost twitched upwards, dazzled by how Reddo almost always swept her off from her feet with his surprises that got to her when she least expected. But it wasn't time for that right now, she knew that at least. No, the issue was much bigger than her mere bewilderment of her BFF.

"We'll get our chance to duel." Zee found himself smirking once more. "But right now is not the time."

"No, right now is the perfect time." Konami shot back equally, if not, more demanding than soul sucking bastard before him.

"No, it's not." He said plainly. "Either you back off peacefully like a good little pet, or I'm going to be forced to take drastic measures on the ones you love."

"You..." Konami took a step back, but recovered with clenched fists. "Why you little-!"

"Ha ah ah!" He wagged a finger. "If you know that much, then you should be able to realize how inconclusive we are when we want things done our way. So scurry along and don't bother me again until we finally meet head-to-head officially, k?"

Konami's eyes burnt with spite, the grinding of his teeth becoming more audible and fierce with each passing second. His palms were practically red with blood by how much pressure he was putting into it. He was going to blow, the flicker of green in his flaming chocolate orbs were the sign of uncontrolled rage none of them were aware of.

"Reddo, calm down." A gentle hand rested on his shoulder, and for a second there, Konami was willing to shove it off, if only to release some steam. But fortunately, his best judgment got ahold just in time. He swallowed breathlessly, his anger slowly flowing away with the summer breeze outside.

He turned around. Hikari looked back, deeply concerned. He appeared to be holding back unhealthily. Red Hat slowly allowed a small smile to creep upon his face. "I'm fine, Rie. Thanks."

She formed a small smile as well. "Sure. Now try to clear your mind of this loser and come chill with us. Yusei and Simon's battlin', and so far it's a pretty damn good match. You can talk about it when you're ready, k?"

"Yeah..." His smile became warmer, heating her smile as well. He almost forgot why he was so upset in the first place. ALMOST.

He's mind couldn't let it fly passed him, and honestly, he wouldn't let it either way. Konami was going to get him and everyone of them for what they've done. Maybe it was him finally coming to terms of his responsibility, but nevertheless, he knew what he had to do.

'A bunch of aliens picked the wrong planet to mess with!'

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **End of Chapter**

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
